


Baku Bomberman ST

by Sakaki (kiirobon)



Category: Bomberman 64: The Second Attack, ボンバーマン | Bomberman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 227,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirobon/pseuds/Sakaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "alternative take" (second take) on Bomberman's universe (with this first story specifically focusing on Baku Bomberman 2 or Bomberman 64: The second attack), where Bomberman is a teenage rogue named Shiro, and he just wants out of this crazy thing....er, black hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, Sakaki here. This is me returning for the first time to the world of online Bomberman fanfiction. Essentially this is my take on the popular Bomberman 64: The Second attack! video game filled with ridiculous action scenes, overly cutesy characters and all of that brave bravado that comes with Saturday morning TV, except almost none of those things happen in this episode. Oops. 
> 
> Dedicated to the shameless bomber fan circle. Thanks to these ladies, I have far more ideas than talent of which to write them with. Especially Sora G. Silverwind who is far more talented than I. Really, go read her stuff. It's good. 
> 
> Also to Darrow who draws the "Chosen Four" EarthBound webcomic. ST gets a whole lot of it's sense of humor from there, so it too is a great read to find out where I went horribly wrong. 
> 
> And the letter "P". For without it I couldn't lazily sit on my "posterior".

(Deep space within an unknown nebula is a planet with ancient ties to a past struggle known as Kaos. For reasons unknown the planet has become uninhabited, and the ones who knew of this struggle disappeared. As such the planet known as Kaos became forgotten to nearly all. However, it would be this planet where struggles anew would begin and the Universe would face a new trial of darkness.)

RUKIFELLTH, a young man with blue hair, black cloak and hat pries open a rusted door leading into and underground corridor. The sudden wooshing of air almost knocking him off his feet and his black hat off his head. He adjusts his attire and gives the corridor a long weary look before turning to address someone.)

RUK:

I’m having second thoughts about coming to this planet. When an entire planet is uninhabited, there is usually a very good reason for it.

He then looks around to find that he is alone, until a voice beckons to him from further up the corridor.

VOICE:

I’m going to leave you behind!

RUKIFELLTH rubs the bridge of his nose in irritation and sighs.

RUK:

Exasperated.

Why did I relent and let her come with me? If her folks find out, there’ll be no place in the universe I’ll be safe in…

Despite himself, RUKIFELLTH strides deeper into the corridor, but not before taking cursory glances at his surroundings. Once inside he finds himself nearly blinded by his partner’s flashlight which is being swished around haphazardly as she darts around and examines their surroundings.

RUK:

Lilith! Cut that out! At least give my eyes a minute to adjust before subjecting them to more pain!

LILITH, a bespectacled redheaded girl stops suddenly and has to adjust her glasses as they nearly fall off her face.

LILITH:

Energetically.

But it’s so awwwesome! Like, really! I’ve never been in ancient ruins before!

She beams at RUKIFELLTH.

LILITH:

Thanks for bringing me.

RUK:

Blush.

Well, you strong-armed me into doing so. Honestly speaking, I would have preferred to come on my own.

LILITH smacks him on the back.

LILITH:

We’re partners! Pirate partners! We have to do stuff like exploring and pillaging together!

RUK:

Amused.

And when exactly did we become partners?

LILITH:

I dunno…How about we commemorate our new partnership right after this mission then?

RUK:

I don’t just partner with anyone. I have an ambition to be the most powerful pirate in the Universe after all.

LILITH puffs her cheeks in annoyance.

LILITH:

Don’t be like that. We’ve been friends since we were younger, so I thought we were partners since back then.

RUK:

It’s true, I did have to come to your rescue quite often. _Mostly because your father would have killed me if he found out something happened to you while in my care._

LILITH:

So…partners?

RUK:

We will see after this mission.

Despite her pouting, LILITH responds with a small nod and the two pirates continue down the corridor of darkness with their flashlights leading the way. Before long, they encounter a door with a shiny white stone in its center. The door has an intricate design with several –seven in total branches that lead from the jewel to different areas on it’s surface. RUKIFELLTH pats the door down with a gloved hand, only ceasing his examination upon reaching the stone in the center.

RUK:

I’m not sure why, but this stone gives me bad vibes despite it’s valuable looks.

LILITH:

I think I know what you mean, but we can’t really see much with it sticking out of the door like that. C’mon, and help me yank it out.

RUK:

What? No. We are not taking that thing anywhere.

LILITH:

Pouts.

But we’re already here! Plus you can’t deceive these eyes –I can tell you want to get a better look too!

RUK:

Fumbles

W—What I want to do is not important! Besides, that stone appears to have been lodged in there for quite some time. Perhaps we should return with back up and—

LILITH is already trying her luck.

RUK:

Seriously, you could at least give the courtesy of allowing me to finish my sentences before you ignore them.

LILITH:

Straining.

Wh-Whoa! It’s giving way! I can feel it moving!

RUK:

Surprised.

You’re kidding? You barely tugged it!

True enough the stone is slowly giving way as Lilith continues to pull. What she doesn’t notice is darkness pouring out from the hole where the stone once was. What starts off as a trickle becomes a downpour the more the stone is pulled out, and RUKIFELLTH who passively watches begins to panic.

RUK:

Lilith, I really think we should leave well enough alone….

LILITH:

Aaaaaalmost there!

RUKIFELLTH’s internal alarm begins to blare when he can see an ethereal arm probing it’s way out of the hole. LILITH has noticed now too, but is unable to free herself from her position. The arm reaches out to grab her when RUKIFELLTH takes action and tackles his partner out of the way.

RUK:

Watch out!

LILITH is wrenched free of the stone’s grip, where she has a front row seat as RUKIFELLTH is grabbed by the hand and dragged inside the far too small hole before he has a chance to struggle.

LILITH:

Rukifellth!! Come back!!

Her plea is met with cold, hard, silence. For a moment, LILITH is unsure of what is going on or what she should do next, but then a series of loud SLAMS against the door rock the corridor before returning to silence again. LILITH slowly stands up and slowly approaches the door, and as she draws close it flies open and RUKIFELLTH stands in the entryway, his hair and clothes disheveled, and his head bowed.

LILITH:

R-Ruk…?

Upon hearing his name RUKIFELLTH’s head slowly rises and meets LILITH’s anxious gaze with a red eyed demonic glare of his own. LILITH gasps and slowly steps backwards, tripping over a stone in her haste to leave. RUKIFELLTH stalks closer to her, his eyes red and his mouth dripping with saliva. LILITH tries to defend herself futilely with her hands, but RUKIFELLTH is undeterred and lunges at her. Just as he is about to make contact, the white stone radiates with a blinding light and shatters, the light engulfing the corridor and the two.

A new trial for the universe has now begun..

**Episode one: Displaced in Space! Black hole Mystery?**

Far from the unknown reaches of space where planet Kaos resides is Primus Star, a planet known for its bustling metropolis of different species of alien. It’s often said that if one can make a living on Primus they can make a living anywhere. Whether this is an ironic jest or sad truth is unknown, but life on Primus is easily divided between the “successful” the “not successful” and “those in-between”. Considering that the “in-between” is what makes up the bulk of the planet’s population, it wouldn’t be a stretch to say that the amount of unrest on the planet is quite high, and that rebellion in all shapes and forms occurs on a daily basis. This is a planet in need of heroes, but even they have trouble eking out a living between Good people doing bad things, and bad cops doing bad things to good people. It is here that a teenager from Bomber star has carved out a nitch for himself as both the people’s champ and public enemy number two.

A door slams and a white helmeted Bomber wearing jean shorts, a red jacket and a fairly new pair of goggles on his head steps out of a rundown apartment complex with a scowl as he uses his hand to visor out the sun beating above.

SHIRO:

Miffed.

Egh, I hate waking up early. Who needs all of this sunlight anyway?

SHIRO yawns and leaps down the length of the small stairway leading to the sidewalk. He fumbles around in his jacket pocket sleepily for a moment before producing keyring with one black key and what can be assumed are house keys and points it at a small zipcraft parked in front of the complex.

SHIRO:

I don’t even feel like eating this early in the morning..

He walks out onto the street to get into his zipcraft, just to nearly get hit by a minivan like spaceship. SHIRO shakes his fist angrily at the van, and rolls into his ship before he becomes a victim of oncoming traffic. Inside SHIRO grabs a pair of shades in a glove compartment, and warily eyes his seatbelt for a second too long before finally putting it on. He adjusts the mirror out of habit, and then starts the zipcraft which hovers a few feet off the ground and then launches onto the road. He eyes the clock on the dash that reads a resolute 10:48 AM, and notes to himself that he’s just barely pushing fashionably late, which is perfect.

SHIRO:

It’s only fair that if those old geezers are going to waste my time that I waste theirs in return. Maybe then they’ll get the hint and stop making me come to these things, oh and, to do their jobs.

SHIRO barely manages to stifle a chuckle at his own seemingly bad joke. He then winds down the window of the zipcraft and leans out the side, his jacket picking up the breeze as the metropolis of Primus comes into view. Primus’s metropolis has been around long enough that in its entirety it’s considered a historical landmark, and the dilapidated buildings on the outskirts of town are proof positive of this. Admittedly the city does get nicer and more modern the further one goes in, but the outskirts definitely have not aged well. These are –of course prime locations for ne’er-do-wells to conduct their underhanded business, something SHIRO has become quite familiar with.

SHIRO

Thinking.

_That reminds me, I have to check the Bomberman Board for jobs later. I’m running a little low on funds, and it’s time for a pick me up._

He stops at a traffic signal and checks himself out in the mirror, not so much because he cares about his appearance, but it gives him a reason to waste just a little bit more time. Upon the signal’s change, SHIRO takes a left into the judicial district, where his final destination is located. He zips through the streets with reckless abandon like one who has gone through these very same motions often enough to know them without any real effort. SHIRO swings into the parking lot of the courthouse and very nearly hits a few vehicles on his way in, but with a few fancy maneuvers manages to slide in and right into an open spot. He rolls out of the zipcraft and whistles at his handiwork, surprised himself that it had been so smooth.

SHIRO:

And they said I’m reckless.

After a moment of acknowledging his work, SHIRO saunters toward the courthouse, minding his clock in an effort to drag out his arrival. They could bring the bomber to the courthouse, but they can’t make him go in, and even if they can somehow, they certainly can’t make him punctual. Inside the building he removes his sunglasses and waves absently to a female attendant at a desk near the entrance. The attendant gives him a weary look, and shakes her head.

ATTENDANT:

Back again are we?

SHIRO:

Grin.

They can’t keep a good Bomber down.

ATTENDANT:

The judges are super pissed this time, Shiro.

SHIRO:

Raises an eyebrow.

As opposed to every other time they’ve called me in here?

ATTENDANT:

No, seriously. The property damage aside, you publicly ruined their image. The Demalo brothers have been running wild for years, and you brought them in in an afternoon.

SHIRO:

Poses.

Not bad, huh? I would have done it in the morning, but I had to get my zipcraft license.

ATTENDANT:

Shaking head.

Some say that they were on the payroll of someone attached to the court. Now that they’ve been apprehended, they’ve got no choice but to open a formal investigation. Someone’s going to have to take responsibility for their corruption, and needless to say you’ll be in their cross hairs too.

SHIRO:

Scoffs.

I say bring it on. If they aren’t gonna clean up the streets, then I’ll do it as long as I get paid.

ATTENDANT:

Wryly.

How noble of you.

SHIRO shrugs and slides past the attendant.

SHIRO:

You should know by now that “noble” and “Primus” don’t belong in the same sentence.

The ATTENDANT watches SHIRO head down the hallway for a moment before picking up the phone and informing her bosses that he has arrived, and before long he has arrived at the end of the hall where a decorative door awaits. SHIRO clears his throat and taps the door three times very quietly, waits a few seconds and begins to leave when the door creeks open and a stern looking man leans out and catches him in half departure. SHIRO glances backward with a sheepish grin, turns around and walks into the room where two other people await. Once is a tall, blue skinned lanky alien with small eyes and a pointy head, another is a small round amphibian type creature, and the last is a human man who opened the door for SHIRO.

SHIRO:

Ah, so the gang’s all here huh?

The Blue skinned creature speaks with a nasally voice despite being the largest one of the three.

BLUE:

Don’t you dare make light of us child.

SHIRO:

I don’t really _have_ to. You do a good enough job of that yourselves.

BLUE looks ready to throttle SHIRO, but the amphibian creature shakes his head. BLUE reluctantly takes a seat as the Human man begins to speak.

MAN:

While it is true that you have been…helpful in regards to crime in Primus, we cannot allow you to continue causing damage to the city.

SHIRO:

Puh-leeze. You guys are only concerned with the damage to your reputations.

SHIRO sits at the desk adjacent from the amphibian judge and kicks his feet up in the air as he leans back.

MAN:

Annoyed.

Did you come here simply to annoy us?

SHIRO:

Wearily.

Um, no? You guys called me here.

BLUE:

He means to PRIMUS, brat.

SHIRO:

I really don’t see how that’s your business. What is this, are you trying to get to know me before the long and pointless lecture? Are we on a date?

BLUE turns to the MAN and seethes.

BLUE:

How much more of this disrespect to we have to endure from him? Just throw him in jail and toss away the keys!

SHIRO:

Derisive laughter.

No, I don’t think you’ll do that.

The three judges simultaneously activate their death glares and focus them on SHIRO.

SHIRO:

Points at himself.

Haven’t you heard? I’m da’ people’s champ. You’d have a hard time convicting me of anything even if I _were_ breaking the law. Furthermore, I’m already well aware that one of you guys was paying the Demalo bros. under the table. I couldn’t really be bothered to find out why exactly or who for that matter, though my bet is on you buddy.

SHIRO points at BLUE who snarls at him.

BLUE:

You….

SHIRO:

You seem awful trigger happy to sweep the problem; me, under the rug. Doesn’t seem like an illogical stretch to assume you’d hire assassins for dirty deeds done cheap. Or expensive, since the Demalos were actually pretty decent fighters, but decent doesn’t mean anything since they got beaten.

The other two judges give BLUE condescending looks and he shirks back from them.

AMPHIBIAN:

So what are you trying to say?

SHIRO:

Isn’t it obvious? You guys throw the friendly neighborhood crime fighter in the clink, and it’s all but admitting that you’re up to no good. I’m sure someone here will pull some strings and the investigation will be quashed, and you’ll be back to your corrupt ways by the time the Saturday edition of the paper hits. Throwing me in jail is a much bigger headache, yeah?

The three judges’ faces make it clear that it is a bitter pill to swallow, but SHIRO is telling the truth.

BLUE:

Do you think you’ll get away with this?

SHIRO:

Might wanna get with the program, because commercial break is over and the results are in. I already _have_ gotten away with it.

MAN:

Sternly.

There will be a time where your rash actions will cause more harm than help.

SHIRO:

Nonchalantly.

Allrighty. I’ll be sure to reflect on my actions when that happens.

SHIRO stretches and hops out of the chair, and opens the door to leave.

AMPHIBIAN:

You’re right that we can’t do anything to stop you.

SHIRO pauses at the door without turning around.

AMPHIBIAN:

Primus is corrupt because people who can change refuse to, seeking convenience and instant gratification over perseverance. It seems to me that you’re choosing this life over what it is you really want.

SHIRO bristles and begins to ready a retort, but thinks better of it and closes the door with a surprising amount of gentleness. Outside he strides past the ATTENDANT who gives him a bewildered look without a word. He is silent as he comes to his zipcraft, unlocks it and slides in behind the wheel, staring out into space for a few silent moments before plunking his head into the steering wheel and growling out of frustration.

SHIRO:

Muffled by wheel.

Stupid…whatever he was. Hitting the bull’s eye like that….

SHIRO turns his head slowly and narrows his eyes.

SHIRO:

Punches steering wheel.

This is a pit stop, ya hear me? I’ll find that guy and show him who’s a “disappointment”!

The steering wheel begins to vibrate and SHIRO panics thinking that he broke something.

SHIRO:

Oh geez. This is a rental, and I haven’t hit up the Bombermanboard for new jobs…I can’t afford to pay a deductible right now!

The dashboard lights up and a phone number scrolls across the bottom, and it’s now SHIRO realizes that he is receiving a phone call.

SHIRO:

Relieved.

Oh. More like, that’s confusing! They shouldn’t make the cell phone option on this car so freaky!

SHIRO squints at the phone number and doesn’t immediately recognize it, so he becomes wary again. Eventually, the noise of the buzzing and the dash display lighting up is enough to make him pick up the phone out of pure annoyance, and upon doing so he is greeted by the familiar visage of a bomber like himself, but black in hue.

SHIRO:

Ah….Kuro.

KURO looks as if he was about to call back when SHIRO answered, as his finger is mere inches away from the end button on the receiver in his hand. He glances at SHIRO for a moment, and then blinks in surprise.

KURO:

S—Shiro? Is that you?

SHIRO:

As eloquent as always, bro.

KURO:

Hey, lay off. I’m just surprised you actually picked up the phone.

SHIRO:

Bro, don’t insult my intelligence. You called from a different number, so clearly you were expecting me to be caught off guard and answer. It’s either the base’s idea of espionage sucks, or you suck. I’m leaning toward the latter, to be honest.

KURO:

Miffed.

Well it _worked_ , so you don’t get to talk smack to me.

The two glare at each other for a moment before quietly snickering and then laughing out loud.

KURO:

It’s nice to hear from you again, bro.

SHIRO:

Same here. Oh, oh! Check it out!

SHIRO takes out his wallet and produces a card with his likeness and information on it.

SHIRO:

I’ve got my zipcraft license!

KURO

Oh wow! That’s great, Shiro! Wait, are you in a zip craft now?

SHIRO:

Yeah, but it’s a rental. Gonna have to get the cash to buy my own ride later on.

KURO:

Still, that’s great. How long have you been driving?

SHIRO:

Only a few days now.

KURO:

Is that the newest model?

SHIRO:

Yup, Rear cams and everything.

KURO:

Whoa. Even if it’s a rental that’s impressive.

SHIRO:

I’ve been busting my butt for it. Getting a license was no joke though!

KURO:

I’ve heard. Cadet work at the base has been piling up lately or else I’d go get one myself.

SHIRO:

Haven’t you heard? Law doesn’t pay. I’ve been scooping jobs here and there on the Bomberman board. Meanwhile what do you get for being a legal eagle?

KURO:

Free room, board and the sense of fulfillment that comes from helping your fellow man?

SHIRO:

Waves his arm in the air.

Feh. Trivialities.

KURO:

Snickers.

Come to the light side. Our cookies don’t taste as good as the other side, but you can rest assured they were legally obtained.

SHIRO:

The real fun is stealing cookies and scarfing them down while running from the dude you snatched ‘em from.

KURO:

I’ll take your word for it. Though, taking jobs from the Bomberman board? there are some really nasty guys on there asking for some particularly nasty things. You haven’t had to, y’know…

SHIRO:

Snorts.

Bro, we use bombs. Even if I did do that sorta thing, and I _haven’t_ , Would it be really out of place? In any case you can cool your fuse, I’ve only done reconnaissance and retrieval missions. I may not be overly particular about where my money comes from, but I certainly don’t want to work overly hard to get it.

KURO:

Relieved.

Hey! I’m looking out for our longtime friendship! How would I explain it to Granny Momo if my first mission as a Base graduate was to bring in her Grandson and my best friend?

Silence.

Congrats on getting your license. Took you long enough.

SHIRO:

Probably could have gotten it sooner if I felt like it. Space travel just didn’t seem like it was worth getting bent out of shape over.

KURO:

Amused.

Oh and what made you change your mind?

SHIRO:

Deadpan.

Things. I told you how those geezers at the council were all “Juvie” this and “Dark pit of no return” that. I figure laying low in space somewhere might be a better alternative than hearing those people talk about things they won’t do.

Silence.

What? Should there have been another reason I got my zipcraft license?

KURO:

Sighs.

Although Granny Momo doesn’t actually say it anymore, she’s worried about you being on Primus on your own. Look man, I’m not saying come home and live here if you don’t want to, but at least come and visit. Now that you have a license you can’t even complain about it being a pain to do so anymore.

SHIRO has to fight the temptation to slouch out of annoyance, and instead starts his zipcraft up and pulls out of his parking spot.

SHIRO:

It’s like I’ve always said. There’s no reason to return to Bomber Star.

KURO:

Not even for family?

SHIRO:

Don’t start it.

KURO:

If I don’t when will you?

SHIRO:

Muttering.

The idea was never, but you seem to find delight in bringing it up every time we talk.

KURO:

That zipcraft IS awesome. The speakerphone function picks up all kinds of things.

SHIRO:

Busted.

KURO:

Shiro, just promise me you’ll make an effort now that you’ve got the means. As my buddy you can do that much right?

SHIRO:

Fine. I’ll try and make an effort.

KURO:

Will you promise to try?

SHIRO:

I solemnly swear to promise to try to promise.

KURO:

Shiro.

SHIRO:

What are you my mom or something? Anyway, I’m hanging up now. Don’t call me, I’ll call you.

KURO:

Shiro, wait!

SHIRO taps a button on his console and Kuro’s call is ended. For a moment he stares into the screen, deep in thought. With a scowl, SHIRO punches the accelerator and jets off into space trying desperately and futily to escape from resurfacing memories. He closes his eyes and can see a white armored man with a jet pack on his back turned away, and hear the coldness of his words. SHIRO is on his knees exhausted after a long battle, and futilely tries to reach out to the white armored man.

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius, I’m sorry…I just….I did my best…

SIRIUS does not turn around.

SIRIUS:

This ended badly, but that can’t be helped. To be honest, I’m a little disappointed in you. I’ll probably never see you again. Take care of yourself.

The heaviness in SHIRO’s body quadruples upon SIRIUS’s words, and he can barely look up at him as he activates his thrusters and flies away. SHIRO weakly pounds his fists on the ground before him.

SHIRO:

I’ll show you….I’m not a disappointment….I’ll show you!!

SHIRO opens his eyes and suddenly takes a detour that puts him on a path onto a space expressway off away from Primus.

SHIRO:

I need to get away for a while. Even my brain has it out for me today.

SHIRO flies through the tube leading into the expressway, and soon the skies of Primus retreat and he is in the darkness of space. As it is still early morning, and Primus isn’t known as a hub for tourism, he finds little resistance from traffic in his trip. SHIRO is away from the planet before he realizes he doesn’t have anywhere to go.

SHIRO:

Probably should have thought this through a bit more. Though this is odd, I know it’s early and stuff, but I wonder why there isn’t anyone here?

In the corner of his eye, SHIRO notices a spark. He ignores it as a once off phenomenon, but then several more cross his field of vision. This causes him to look around for the source of the sparkling matter, and he gasps upon looking above where a gaping hole through the space expressway is raining glass shards.

SHIRO:

Whoa! What happened there?! I didn’t hear about an accident on the news, so did that just happen or something?

He stops his zipcraft and stares up at the hole for a moment.

SHIRO:

S—Should I check it out? I don’t really have anything else going on, I guess. Though, that thing looks like bad news, seriously. I wonder how it broke? The space expressway tubes are made of heavy duty stuff.

He spends a moment caught between his curiosity and common sense, before deciding to side with curiosity, and turning up the thrusters on his zipcraft and flying up toward the hole in the tube. Once out of the tube, SHIRO is shocked to see a chunk of space rock floating away from the tube with several shards of glass protruding from it.

SHIRO:

A meteorite? No way, that can’t be it….meteorites bang this thing up on a regular basis. In order for one to do enough damage to break the tube, it’d have to have been flung with some real velocity behind it, and from relatively close by.

SHIRO’s shock and dismay doesn’t end there, as he quickly finds out why he’s alone. Several wrecked spaceships are floating near him, probably shattered from the moment of impact. He lucked out that he got there just a few moments later, or he might be among the dead.

SHIRO:

Man, this is pretty messed up…I’d better get out of here before something else happens.

He revs up his zipcraft to escape, but finds that the power has suddenly given out. A strong magnetic pulse causes the entire craft to tremble and then become completely still, followed by all screens and displays flickering and then fizzling to black. SHIRO tries the controls and auxiliary power to no avail, and begins to panic.

SHIRO:

What the heck is going on here?! Something caused the zipcraft to short out? But how, and why?

The zipcraft suddenly lurches forward and then picks up speed as if it’s being dragged toward something. SHIRO bumps his head against the windshield due to the sudden movement, and nary manages to peel himself off as he sees the source of his sudden acceleration.

SHIRO:

A—A---Black hole?!

Before him is a black hole sucking up nearby bits of space dust and the remains of the ships destroyed by the impact.

SHIRO:

That’s it! The black hole must have spat up that space rock and at this distance it was enough to shatter the tube! W—wait, why would a black hole release things with enough force to shatter a spaceway tube? More importantly, I’m totally screwed! Don’t things that get sucked up into a black hole get mercilessly destroyed?

SHIRO screams as he is dragged into the black hole, and disappears from sight. The black hole widens and constricts, the shape of a huge ship in its shadow as it does. The hole disappears as suddenly as it appeared, with no proof that it –or Shiro for that matter existed left behind.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...._ **

_**Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH.** _

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown.

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.

 

 

  



	2. B.H.B Battles! An unlikely partner in crime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go. Here's episode two with all the stuff episode one probably should have had in it. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "w" as in "Why couldn't episode one have had action sequences?"

SHIRO awakens face down on the dash of his zipcraft, the low rumbling sound of a machine cutting his slumber short. He checks his digits to ensure they’re all where they should be and functioning properly before taking a look out of the zipcraft’s window, only then does he notice that it has been shattered, and the smell of trash wafts into his surroundings.

SHIRO:

Disgusted.

Groooss. Am I in a dump or something?

Then the memories of the black hole that dragged him in against his will resurface, and any grogginess he had fades away and panic sets in.

SHIRO:

Oh man, oh man, oh maaaan!! That’s right, I got sucked into a black hole! A—am I dead? (Glances around) Is this hell?

True enough SHIRO’s surroundings are pitch black, and the awful smell of decay surrounds him. He uses his hand as a visor out of habit, and sees what seems to be a fire in the distance, which only deepens his sense of dread.

SHIRO:

I—I can’t believe it. I died and went to hell! …Actually I guess it isn’t _that_ unbelievable, considering some of the things I’ve done. No, wait. They were minor infractions! Annoyances in the cosmic scheme of things at best! Hell’s kind of harsh right? Right?

He realizes he’s speaking to no one in particular and groans.

SHIRO:

First thing is first. Let me check my surroundings and find out just how bad things are. If I don’t believe I’m in hell, then I’m not in hell.

SHIRO gingerly pulls himself out of the zipcraft and takes another precursory look around before slowly glancing backward and noticing his completely wrecked zipcraft. Seeing the ship that he had rented in such sorry shape fills him with enough rage that he forgets his fear of death.

SHIRO:

Oh heeeeelll no. Repaying this zipcraft is NOT in my budget! I don’t care if I’m in a black hole or a dump, or the bowels of hell! Someone’s going to reimburse me for this!

Taking one more look at the fire burning in the distance, SHIRO decides to march over in that direction in the hope that something he can strong-arm reparations from is there. Meanwhile two men in dark armor with a yellow B.H.B insignia loiter around the fire, complaining about how unfair their jobs are.

BHB soldier 1:

Sighs deeply.

I’m beginning to think that I should go back to school.

BHB soldier 2:

This again? Listen man, education ain’t cheap, and it’s not like you’d be guaranteed a job once you plunk down all that change.

BHB soldier 1:

But look at me now! I’m digging around in trash for a stone! If my post high school self could only see me now…

BHB soldier 2:

Well, I won’t argue that the Black hole mechanism could be fine tuned a bit more. That space rock scared the Space Pegasus out of me. Good thing we were able to send it back out before it broke anything in here.

BHB soldier 1:

I _told_ you that wouldn’t work.

BHB soldier 2:

Shrugs carelessly.

So you did. It was worth a try though.

BHB soldier 1:

In what way?! We’re still digging through trash for stones, and the eggheads at the Noah ragged at us for HOURS.

BHB soldier 2:

I never did like those guys. Just because they’ve got fancy-smansy degrees, they think they’re better than us working stiffs…

BHB soldier 1:

That’s IT. I’m gonna quit and go back to school.

BHB soldier 2:

With what money? The check you get from here? You’d do better saving that.

SHIRO:

Yeah! Especially since you owe ME for zipcraft repairs.

Both BHB soldiers stop what they’re doing and turn to see SHIRO behind them with a merciless expression. They both look horrified at each other and then him.

BHB soldier 1:

Holy. Space. Pegasus. Is that a ghost?

BHB soldier 2:

Quietly.

I—It has to be…look how pale he is….

SHIRO:

Indignant.

I was born this way you idiots! Now which of you has more money? No need to worry, I also accept credit.

BHB soldier 2:

This is the first time I’ve been mugged by a ghost.

BHB soldier 1:

I know right? It’s kind of exciting in a weird “Exorcist from the bad part of town” way.

SHIRO:

Laughs derisively.

So, not gonna take me seriously huh? Well, say hello to my little friends.

SHIRO raises both hands and suddenly with a “poof” two black bombs appear, their sizzle and light illuminating the scene around the three.

SHIRO:

Consider me the repo man. Now which one of you guys is going to pay up first? On the other hand, you can BOTH just hand me your wallets.

BHB soldier 1:

Bombs?! So he’s a Bomber…!

BHB soldier 2:

Which means…

Both soldiers exchange excited glances.

Both:

We’ve found iiiiit!!!

SHIRO’s eyebrow rises upon this reaction, but he has nary a chance to question the soldiers as they’ve both pulled laser rifles and level them at him.

BHB soldier 1:

Hand over the fire stone and we won’t have to hurt you.

BHB soldier 2:

You only get one warning!

SHIRO:

So you wanna do this? All right, it’s on!!

SHIRO leaps at them and prepares to throw his bombs, but before he can he trips over a round object and is launched into the air. He looks down to see what caused him to trip…

SHIRO:

White with pink...dots?

He then lands in front of the guards sprawled over, and they look down at him with merciless grins and bring down the butts of their weapons upon his head.

_**Opening Theme: watchOUT** _

On a night of ecstasy that everybody knows,

I understood an ugly fallacy of humanity.

She, from across the room gave me –a stranger, a sidelong glance,

And I a stranger would make any mistake to have that sidelong glance on me.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready—

You look plenty dangerous baby.

If you need a getaway driver tonight, I’m ready.

We’ll take off without leaving a trace into the night sky,

With enough reckless abandon even regrets won’t find us.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous we must be,

If we need getaway drivers to get from point A to point B.

**Episode two: B.H.B Battles! An unlikely partner in crime?**

The two BHB guards carry SHIRO and the round egg like object through a corridor in the depths of the planet, apparently looking for their leader to report their findings. After being unable to for some time, they decide to toss him in a holding cell.

BHB soldier 2:

Geez, where’s that Baelfael when you need him?

BHB soldier 1:

Probably watching his shows. You know how he is during the spring and autumn seasons.

BHB soldier 2:

Shakes head.

I don’t get what he sees in that stuff, at least the current ones! Now back in the day with Gunsam and the others was where it was at.

BHB soldier 1:

Snort.

Okay gramps. We’d might as well dump it all in here, I guess..

BHB soldier 2:

What should we do with this egg-like thing? I thought maybe we could eat it, but it looks…rotten.

BHB soldier 1:

Throw it in with the rest. Who would have thought we’d run into a Bomber here of all places?

BHB soldier 2:

The Space Pegasus smiles on the least fortunate. Anyway, let’s take this thing and report to Baelfael.

The soldiers dump SHIRO and the egg in the holding cell, and then walk away with the Fire stone.

Time passes and SHIRO lies motionless in the cell until he starts to come to, and finds himself in the jail cell with only the egg like object to keep him company.

SHIRO:

Owww, my head…Friggin’ ingrates, I’ll find ‘em and blast them some manners.

He then notices he’s in a jail cell and sighs.

SHIRO:

So from hell to jail. I must be a contestant on “Karmaic payback” today.

He walks over to the bars to examine them, and then the walls of the cell.

SHIRO:

Hm, pretty decent material considering how crappy the rest of this planet is. Still, everything bows before the power of the almighty bomb.

SHIRO prepares to make a bomb, when the egg like thing suddenly rolls around and then bounces around the cell.

SHIRO:

What the? Why is that even here?

It finally lands in the center of the room, and with a loud crackle opens up and reveals a small brown and tan creature with pink feet and arms, and long floppy ears. It’s eyes are coal black and on it’s face is what seems to be a permanent smile. It stretches it’s arms upon opening the egg, and stretches(?) it’s body before chirping happily in a high pitched voice.

THING:

Yawn…that was a good nap!

It then looks around the cell until it locks eyes with a very confused SHIRO.

THING:

This isn’t where Pommy fell asleep!

Without intending to, SHIRO finds himself retorting.

SHIRO:

Of course it isn’t, yolk for brains!!

The thing looks up at SHIRO confused, and he finds himself blushing, crossing his arms and leaning against the cell while looking away from his cell mate with a sheepish expression.

SHIRO:

S—Sorry. I’m kind of going through things right now.

The Thing seems to take this in stride, and hops out of the remains of it’s egg while chewing it thoughtfully, which disgusts SHIRO a little, but he keeps that to himself.

THING:

What is this place?

SHIRO:

Beats me. I was sucked into a black hole and ended up in here. I assume that your story is similar to, if not the same as mine.

The thing has finished the first half of the egg and moves on to the other side, it’s sharp teeth making short work of the shell. It continues it’s inquiry to SHIRO between bites.

THING:

A black hole?! Pommy remembers getting tired, so Pommy went inside Pommy’s egg for a nap. How did Pommy end up here?

SHIRO:

Like I said, I don’t know. Maybe those guys sucked up the planet you were on for whatever reason and didn’t see your egg get tossed aside?

The thing begins to pace back and forth in panic.

THING:

Ohh, why did they have to go and do that?! Pommy was just sleeping in the egg! Pommy wasn’t lost! Pommy wants to leave! Can you help?

It says all of this as it finishes eating the egg.

SHIRO

Thinking.

_So wait, that thing doubles as food AND shelter?_

Out loud.

Er, well I was considering blowing up this cell and leaving. I guess if you wanted in on that, you could come along.

THING:

Tilts…body?

Blow up? How are you going to do that, white guy?

SHIRO:

Annoyed.

Listen. I know you don’t know my name, but in those instances, people usually say “sir” or “ma’am’. Not a vague description of their appearance, eggface.

THING:

Annoyed:

But you just did that, myu! Pommy is not eggface!

SHIRO:

Turns nose into air.

Turnabout is fair play. Fine, you start off introductions!

The thing gives SHIRO a glare of pure hatred, but nods and strikes a pose with it’s arm in the air.

THING:

Pommy is Pommy! The cutest hero in the whole galaxy!

SHIRO:

….Ah, so that’s your name. Who refers to themselves in the third person, and who decided on that ridiculous title of yours?

POMMY:

Miffed.

What’s with that reaction, myu? Fine! Tell Pommy your name!

SHIRO:

I’m Shiro. Pretty simple.

POMMY’s expression turns from annoyance to smug, and SHIRO narrows his eyes.

SHIRO:

What’s with you?

POMMY:

It’s such a lame name, myu. Shiro has no right to comment on Pommy’s name.

SHIRO:

Miffed.

Then what would YOU name me, your cuteness?

POMMY:

Thoughtful.

Bomberman, myu! If Bomberman can blow up things like he says, then it’s a much better name!

SHIRO stares at POMMY for a moment and then openly laughs at him.

SHIRO:

Congratulations! I thought your title was bad, but it seems like your naming sense is worse! Listen “hero”, Just leave the heavy stuff to me, okay?

POMMY:

Bomberman is a great name! Bomberman will see, myu!

SHIRO:

Don’t call me that!

SHIRO strides over to the bars and prepares a bomb! …or so he wants to, but nothing happens when he channels his will into his hands. He keeps this up for several seconds until he recalls the two BHB soldiers he ran into and how they strangely seemed to know a lot about the Fire Stone. SHIRO puts two and two together, and breaks out in a cold sweat as he slowly turns around to POMMY who stares at him in anticipation.

SHIRO:

So, uh. Pommy was it? D-D-do you think you could lend me a hand?

POMMY:

Incredulously.

Myuuuuu?

SHIRO:

I think those space cases took something incredibly important to me before leaving me here. Without it, I can't make things go boom.

POMMY:

Pommy thinks Shiro can't make things go “Boom” to start with, myuu.

SHIRO:

Don't use my name as an insult. So, since you're small enough to fit through those bars, I was thinking you could go up and get my thing back?

POMMY gives SHIRO a once over and then a smug smile.

POMMY:

So Shiro needs Pommy's help?

SHIRO:

Head in hand.

Yes, that is what is occurring here as much as it makes me hate myself.

POMMY:

Pommy supposes he can help Shiro out. Shiro should “wait here” and let Pommy do the heavy stuff, myuu!

SHIRO shakes in rage as POMMY saunters through the bars and up the stairway leading out of the prison.

POMMY

Thinking.

Pommy is actually really scared, but this shouldn't take long right?

POMMY walks through the hallways of the prison planet remaining generally unnoticed due to his stature until he arrives at an observation room where the two BHB Soldiers from earlier are relaxing after being unable to contact their boss. Pommy takes a deep breath and leaps dynamically into the room which startles the BHB soldiers.

POMMY:

MYU!

BHB SOLDIER 1:

What the...?! What are you supposed to be?!

POMMY

Voice quivering slightly.

Y-You don't recognize Pommy? Pommy is only the cutest hero in the whole galaxy after all!

BHB SOLDIER 2:

Izzat so? Well then “hero”, what are you doing here?

POMMY:

Pommy is looking for um....whoops! Pommy didn't ask what exactly it is he's looking for...um, myuu! You should give him back his things anyway! Stealing isn't right!

BHB SOLDIER 1:

I don't know how that guy managed to do it, but he apparently smuggled in an accomplice.

BHB SOLDIER 2:

Hero or not, you're ours fuzzball!

POMMY:

Uwah! Pommy's scared! Stay back! Don't hurt Pommy!

The soldiers ignore Pommy's request and lunge for him. The little critter is anything but slow however, and leaps out of the way as the soldier careens past him. The second soldier is waiting for him to dart into his direction however, and almost catches Pommy, but he instead leaps onto a control panel, where a shiny looking jewel fragment sits in a glass case. POMMY eyes it for a second, and figures with it's apparent value that it might be what SHIRO needs, and quickly lifts it over his head.

POMMY:

This is what Pommy gets for being nice! Pommy shouldn't have offered to help that guy!

BHB SOLDIER 1:

Crap, it's got the fire stone!!

BHB SOLDIER 2:

Quick, get that away from him before he breaks it!

POMMY's eyes glint evilly upon this remark.

POMMY:

You made Pommy mad, myuu! If you don't move back then Pommy will throw this on the floor and break it!

BHB SOLDIER 2:

Nice job giving him ideas! Baelfael isn't going to like this....

POMMY leaps from the control panel and slowly walks out of the room, waving the glass case to remind the soldiers of what they lost. Once he's a safe distance away, he dashes away quickly with the BHB soldiers in hot pursuit. With his speed, POMMY is able to make it back the cell quickly, and through the bars where SHIRO awaits.

POMMY:

Pommy got it!! Is this what you wanted?

SHIRO:

Nice! I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off, cheesepuff but you did it!

POMMY:

Smugly.

It wasn't hard at all for Pommy! Though Pommy has bad news.

SHIRO:

Huh? What?

The soldiers suddenly burst into the room with murder on their mind.

POMMY:

Whimpers.

That's the bad news, myuu!

SHIRO:

Snickers.

Oh, that's fine. I was thinking I'd have to find you guys and repay the hospitality, but you've gone and come to me.

SHIRO creates a bomb using his will and pumps it up.

SHIRO:

I'll add one more star to my review of this “hotel” for the great service!

The GUARDS see the bomb and turn to escape, but it's too late. SHIRO's bomb explodes destroying the cell door and sends the guards flying into a nearby hallway wall knocking them out.

SHIRO saunters out of the cell stretching his arm and cracking his neck.

SHIRO:

Ahh, it's good to be back in the black.

POMMY watches SHIRO walk out of the cell with huge, saucer like glittering eyes.

POMMY:

Bombermaaan!!

SHIRO:

Don't call me that!

POMMY:

BOMBERMAAAAN!!

SHIRO:

YOU WANNA DIE?!

SHIRO then notices an intercom by the cell and smirks mischievously as he picks it up and plays around with it a little so that he can broadcast a message to the entire complex.

POMMY:

What's Bomberman doing?

SHIRO:

Stop calling me that. I just figure it'd be sporting to give these guys an idea of the hell that's about to rain upon them. (Clicking noise) Sweet.

SHIRO then speaks into the mic.

SHIRO:

Good ...Evening? Morning? Bah, whatever. The name's Shiro, and I'm going to be your warden-slash-boogeyman for today! The theme for this session is “cleaning and then bringing down the house.” So do wash your faces, and do be ready as I intend to visit all of you! Until then, enjoy what time you have left!

SHIRO hangs up the intercom and motions to Pommy to follow him upstairs.

POMMY:

But didn't Bomberman just tell everyone that we're here?

SHIRO:

Yup. Not my style to sneak up on unsuspecting prey. This way is far more fun, trust me.

POMMY:

Pommy isn't so sure about the “fun” part, myuu.

SHIRO is already out of earshot and storming the hallways bombs blazing. Pommy is barely able to catch up with him and grab his shoulder as he encounters BHB soldiers and blows them down without hesitation. A few more soldiers appear and open fire upon SHIRO who leaps from a wall with a bomb in hand and tosses it downward, the cross explosion taking the guards below him out. Soldiers behind him open fire, and he grabs Pommy who fell off sometime during his acrobatics, and leaps into a chute that empties out into a sewer. SHIRO and POMMY are barely able to rest as the BHB Soldiers here heard Shiro's declaration and open fire on him. SHIRO grins and uses a bomb to blow up a pressurized water purification device and water gushes into the sewer and steam boils giving SHIRO a makeshift cover, which is used to great effectiveness as he tosses and kicks bombs from inside the steam cover with great accuracy. The explosions from these bombs raise the water level and a wave rushes at SHIRO. Pommy yelps as this wave encroaches them, but SHIRO is calm and uses a part of the broken machine to surf away from the waves and onto the opposite side of the sewer where he and POMMY leap down another chute. They are soon in another room with water flowing into pipes that apparently empty out in different areas of the planet.

POMMY:

Dizzly.

Pommy doesn't like this, Pommy shouldn't have helped Bomberman...

SHIRO:

Quit whining. I haven't lost yet have I? That being said, where the heck are we?

Suddenly the sound of a door creaking open to their left fills the room, and SHIRO warily steps back. When nothing steps out to attack them, SHIRO shrugs, collects the dizzy POMMY and runs into the open doorway. Meanwhile, in another control room, a certain red headed girl watches SHIRO run into the next room and pulls her hand away from a button on a control panel. She smiles enigmatically as the reflection of SHIRO from different angle plays in her glasses.

GIRL:

He's super strong! I'm sure you're right, that he may be able to help us!

She then exits the room via a nearby air duct seconds before several BHB Soldiers appear to apprehend her.

_**Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH.** _

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.

 

  



	3. Scorching hot resistance! Shiro V.S Baelfael!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say something like "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this fanfiction thing!" But it's when that phrase or one of it's approximations is uttered that everything goes to hell.
> 
> Ah, I just said it didn't I...
> 
> Brought to to you by the letter "o" as in "oshi--"

An explosion rocks the abandoned prison complex located on the planet Alcatraz, which makes for difficult anime viewing for a certain duo. A man clad in red armor, and a shirt emblazoned with the picture of a drill with the words “REACH THE HEAVENS” stands up annoyed as a yellow armored female yawns, and stretches. She is clad in a pink shirt that reads “Puella Magi” in cursive font. The male strides past the couch in the room littered with pizza boxes, DVD cases and a few fliers advertising anime conventions.

GIRL:

Sleepily.

Sounds like some pretty exciting stuff is going on out there.

GUY:

Irritably.

A little too exciting if you ask me. I told those guys to keep it down until they actually find the fire stone for crap's sake. I just barely managed to jerryrig a TV and fix up a working Playstation 3 I found in the dump. Then there's the fact that we both finally had free time to spend together and..

GIRL:

Look at you sounding all responsible like. It's almost as if you're not just hanging around watching anime while using Ruk-Ruk's guards to do the work he assigned to you.

GUY:

Hey, don't knock it. You were enjoying hanging out. Who exactly is running Epikyur while we're you're here? I doubt you got Bulzeeb to do it, since you can't even act sane around him, Zo-zo.

GIRL:

Miffed.

What's that supposed to mean? He's an amoeba just like all men. (Beat). Present company included.

GUY:

I think you meant excluded.

GIRL:

Nah, I think I meant what I said.

The guy tosses a pillow at her which she playfully bats away. The Guy digs through a pile of clothes and throws on a pair of pants along with a purple and white jacket.

GIRL:

Bael, do you need some help? It sounds pretty serious out there.

GUY:

Naw. They're probably fooling around with the machines on the planet again, and even if they aren't, it's good for the boss to walk the floors for a bit to remind the dregs they're being watched.

GIRL:

True that. On that note, I'll go back to Epikyur before Ruk-Ruk finds out I'm not there, or even worse, that tattletale Zhael. Ugh, while I get Ruk-Ruk is the boss and stuff, I really don't get what she sees in him.

GUY:

Under breath.

I could say the same about you and Bulzeeb.

GIRL:

I can hear you.

GUY:

That was the intent, yes.

She smacks him in the arm with enough force to make her point, but not so much that the playfulness is lost.

GIRL:

Don't do anything stupid Baelfael.

BAELFAEL:

Mock hurt.

What? Me? Stupid? No waaaaay. You just get home safely Zoniha. We're on episode 33. Stuff doesn't get real until 40, so we've gotta set up another date to get that far.

ZONIHA:

Yeah, but next time we hang out I wanna pick what we watch. You always do, and there's stuff I want you to see too.

BAELFAEL:  
Sounds fair. Next time then.

ZONIHA nods, and the two share a short embrace, after which BAELFAEL exits down a hallway leaving ZONIHA alone to gather her things and leave.

_**Opening Theme: watchOUT** _

On a night of ecstasy that everybody knows,

I understood an ugly fallacy of humanity.

She, from across the room gave me –a stranger, a sidelong glance,

And I a stranger would make any mistake to have that sidelong glance on me.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready—

You look plenty dangerous baby.

If you need a getaway driver tonight, I’m ready.

We’ll take off without leaving a trace into the night sky,

With enough reckless abandon even regrets won’t find us.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous we must be,

If we need getaway drivers to get from point A to point B.

**Episode three: Scorching hot resistance! Shiro V.S Baelfael!**

SHIRO and POMMY find themselves in a room with bright lights and a ladder leading upward after leaving the sewer dump room. SHIRO uses his hand as a visor and glances around for BHB soldiers while POMMY catches his breath.

POMMY:

Winded.

Does Bomberman always act this way? Pommy doesn't think he has enough lives for this, myuu...

SHIRO:

Hey, if you don't like it you can always head back to that cell. I thought you wanted to leave.

POMMY:

Pommy does want to leave, but alive, myuu!

SHIRO:

You know what they say about escape attempts....any that you can walk away from...

POMMY:

No one says that but Bomberman!

SHIRO:

You just haven't been hanging around the right people then. Though, at this point I'm more concerned about who opened the door to lead us in here. It totally reeks of a trap, but no one is coming...

POMMY:

Maybe Bomberman blew up everyone already?

SHIRO:

As wonderful as that would be, I kind of doubt it. In any case it looks like up is our only option here.

POMMY nods tiredly, and leaps from SHIRO's arm onto his shoulder. SHIRO doesn't voice it, but he's actually somewhat relieved to have someone to converse with, even if that someone is a thing who's more than a little annoying sometimes.

SHIRO:

Up we go...

SHIRO climbs the ladder slowly but surely, his mind whirling with different attack strategies once they reach the top. Considering that the Soldiers who had kidnapped him hadn't tried to use the stone for themselves, he figures that they have someone to report to, and by causing enough of a ruckus that person would come out and he could deal with them quickly. That being said, he also has no idea how powerful this boss must be, and despite his boasting to POMMY, that fills him with some discomfort. After all, while he's used to dealing with vigilantes, none of them had an entire army at their disposal, and he's playing what could be considered the ultimate away game with just a cream puff as his teammate. For now, he decides that keeping his focus on what's before him is the easiest option. Once he reaches the top of the ladder, he moves aside a cover and finds that he and POMMY have returned to the room adjacent from the cells.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

So they brought us back on course? Why not let us rot down in the basement?

SHIRO shrugs and frisks one of the guards he knocked out earlier to find a metallic case, and an electronic map device. He pockets the map, and opens the case, whistling upon examining it's contents.

POMMY:

What did Bomberman find?

SHIRO:

It's a power capsule. It's a housing for powerups that can temporarily augment the abilities of those who use them. Make you faster, stronger, and more deadly overall. Some people look down upon the practice as “shooting up”, since it's unnatural, but sometimes one needs every edge they can get.

POMMY:

Myuu, Pommy doesn't really understand, but will they help Bomberman?

SHIRO:

Careless shrug.

Couldn't hurt, I guess. I haven't heard of any specific downsides to using them, and we're journeying into unknown territory.

SHIRO pockets this too, and then frisks another Soldier to find a pendant with the BHB emblem on it. He takes it, dumps out the contents, and cracks a piece of the bigger fire stone he has to stick it inside.

SHIRO:  
This way I always have at least a little of this thing just in case those guys decide to steal it from me again.

He then clasps the pendant around his neck and adjusts his goggles, motioning to Pommy who has started poking around the dirty water at something while SHIRO was doing his casual thievery.

SHIRO:

Hey matzo ball, we're moving out.

POMMY:

Why doesn't Bomberman call Pommy by name?!

SHIRO:

Nasal voice.

Because Pommy doesn't call Bomberman by name.

POMMY:

Hurt.

Excuuuse Pommy for trying to improve Bomberman's name, myuu!

SHIRO:

It's not an improvement for pete's sake! What are you doing over there in the first place?

POMMY:

Pommy doesn't want to talk about it now.

SHIRO:

Long sigh.

I'm sooooooooorrry Pommy.

POMMY

Happily.

Apology accepted, myuu! Pommy heard on the bad guy's radio that some body named Baelfael is coming to find out what is going on! Bomberman couldn't hear because he doesn't have ears, but Pommy's hearing is excellent, myuu!

SHIRO:

Baelfael you say? That name doesn't scream “Boss dude”, but it's a lead. Did they say where he'd be going?

POMMY

Sadly.

Myuu, the radio broke before Pommy could hear that part.

SHIRO:

Ah, dangit. Welp, on to plan “B”.

POMMY.

Plan “B”?

SHIRO:

Readies two bombs.

“'B'lowing stuff up till the 'B'oss shows up.”

POMMY:

Pommy isn't a fan of this plan...

SHIRO:

Better close your eyes and grit your teeth then!

SHIRO throws his head back and laughs maniacally as he runs out of the corridor into the next room with POMMY in hot pursuit as he complains. Meanwhile, Baelfael has just reached the cell that once housed SHIRO, and makes a face at what he finds.

BAELFAEL:

Geez. Now I feel kind of bad about not coming sooner. Key word being “kind of” of course, since these guys were slackers. Though this damage isn't normal. It looks like....explosives, and not the type these guys could get their hands on. I had heard some of the transmissions that they had found a person which sounded outrageous, but could that person have been...a bomber?

BAELFAEL strokes his chin as a smirk travels up his face.

BAELFAEL:

That takes me back. I haven't been around that place in what feels like forever. Didn't think they still had crazy idiots like this living there. It's bad form, but to think I'll get to have my own anime style ultimate battle against an unknown foe!

BAELFAEL heads back upstairs and follows the trail of mass destruction for a while before stopping and thinking about his next course of action.

BAELFAEL:

This guy is running around lost at this point, so I'd be better off having him come to me. Judging from the trail of bodies he's leaving, he's probably going to end up in the underground prison arena before long. I know a short way to that area, so maybe I'll be the last welcoming committee that he'll ever see.

BAELFAEL takes a turn and opens a hidden elevator which he then takes downstairs, while SHIRO continues to blow up SOLDIERS as he razes the prison complex to the ground.

SHIRO:

They're like roaches! I just wanna fight the boss and get the heck out of this black hole!

POMMY:

Maybe Bomberman should ask one of them where the boss is located?

SHIRO stops and rubs his head with a sheepish expression.

SHIRO:

Truth be told, I had thought about that, but I figured by now the boss would have already shown up.

He then peers back at the swath of Soldiers knocked out in his wake, and sighs.

SHIRO:

Don't think these guys are up for a conversation.

SHIRO then hears another door creaking open before him and races forward with Pommy hanging onto his arm until he reaches the source of the sound and finds a hallway leading down a flight of stairs. He hesitates for a moment before walking down slowly into what seems to be a basement. He's aware that someone is leading him to something, but as he has very little choice at this point figures that he'd play this mysterious conductor's game.

SHIRO:

Getting to the bottom of this means actually heading down to the basement huh?

POMMY:

Pommy's got a bad feeling about this...It's like someone wants Bomberman to go down there.

SHIRO:

Yeah, I sort of figured that out already. Not gonna lie, this is the last thing I wanna do, but if we wanna get anywhere we're just going to have to make like sewage and go with the flow.

SHIRO heads down with trepidation, and upon entry find a platform surrounded on three sides by water. He hesitates as he slowly treks down the stairs and upon reaching the center of the platform hears the stairway creek as it retracts into the wall behind him. Pommy yelps and squeezes SHIRO'S arm tighter, as he focuses his attention on another figure slowly approaching them down a stairway connected on the adjacent end while clapping their hands.

FIGURE:

Not bad kid, not bad. I figured you'd end up here eventually, but to think you'd get here first...

SHIRO:

Narrows eyes.

And who might you be?

FIGURE:

Hey now, I'm not the one who walked into someone else's house and started wrecking up the joint. The least thing you could do is introduce yourself first.

SHIRO:

What is this, some sort of anime? Is this the part where I'm like “I'm so on, from so forth and I've come here to kill you?”

The figure stops in full view of SHIRO and POMMY, and surprisingly shocked by SHIRO's observation.

FIGURE:

Well hot crap! You watch anime?

SHIRO:

O—occasionally? Whatever I'm able to get off torrent since I'm kind of light on cash unless the jobs come in through the Bomberman board...

FIGURE:

Shakes head disapprovingly.

Ah, that's no good man. You've gotta buy at least some of it, or else the industry falls apart.

SHIRO:

Like I said, I'm not....WHO ARE YOU?

FIGURE:

Fine, fine. We'll skip protocol this once.

He leans down and pivots a foot forward and extends his fist.

FIGURE:

Deep booming voice.

PREPARE YOURSELF! I AM THE CRIMSON FLAME BAELFAEL! (Normal voice) Not bad huh? Been dyin' to do that.

SHIRO:

Politely claps.

(To himself) I feel sorta bad. If he's the boss I'll have to beat him up, and hitting a nerd leaves a bad aftertaste. Then again he's just irritating enough that I think I can live with myself if I hurt him a bit.

BAELFAEL:

I hate to bring the smackdown on a fellow anime fan, but as one of the BHB Army's 7 Astral Knights, I've gotta kind of set an example. Plus, I hear you've got the fire stone, and our Boss Rukifellth has made a command that us knights gather all of the Elemental Stones. Tell ya what! You give me your Fire Stone and we can forget all of this and catch up on our shows.

SHIRO:

Heh, and if I refuse?

BAELFAEL blinks a few times surprised.

BAELFAEL:

You've really not heard of the Astral Knights?

SHIRO:

No, can't say I have.

BAELFAEL:

Hmm. This is awkward. Though I guess it's up to me to educate the ignorant.

SHIRO irritably begins to retort about being called ignorant, but his complaint is lost when BAELFAEL places his hands on the ground and pillars of flame erupt around them.

BAELFAEL:

This is what you can expect to happen if you don't hand over the fire stone.

POMMY:

He looks really strong, Bomberman! Sh-should we just give it to him?

SHIRO:

Cracks neck.

So you can make fireworks. Big whoop. If you want, I can direct you to a kid's birthday party where your services might be appreciated.

SHIRO wills a bomb into existence and tosses it back and forth for a moment before catching it in his right hand and beckoning BAELFAEL with his left.

SHIRO:

Bring it on, ya flaming nerd.

BAELFAEL:

Cackling.

Ohhhh you've got spunk man. It's like two sayains about to throw down, and I love it!!

POMMY:

T—Then Pommy will be Krillin and comment on the fight from somewhere else, myuu! Pommy is just backup like Krillin! He's not scared!

BAELFAEL and SHIRO lunge at each other as POMMY dashes out of the way. SHIRO tosses the bomb he has at BAELFAEL, who simply swats it away and hits SHIRO with a flaming right hook. SHIRO stumbles back, and barely manages to sidestep BAELFAEL who follows up with a second attack. He then darts back and prepares two bombs quickly as BAELFAEL lunges again. Both bombs go flying, and the first one misses as BAELFAEL ducks under it and launches a gale of flame shaped in a phoenix from his fist. SHIRO reacts quickly and dashes to the side of the platform, and grabs the edge before he falls off. BAELFAEL is upon him and steps on his hands in an effort to send SHIRO into the drink, but he grabs his legs and pulls him down too. The two are now fighting in the water, explosions sending sewage and sprays of filthy water everywhere. POMMY crawls over to the edge to see how SHIRO is fairing, and gets the fright of his life when SHIRO suddenly flies out of the water and lands in a heap in the center of the platform.

POMMY:

Myuuuu!! Bomberman!!

SHIRO:

Coughs.

Quit...calling...me...that...

BAELFAEL jumps out of the water wet but otherwise undamaged.

BAELFAEL:

This is turning into a bore kid. Don't be a filler episode! Hit me with all you've got!

SHIRO rolls over and hoists himself up slowly, the water dripping from his helmet obscuring his view, and his unsteady breaths shaking his entire body.

SHIRO:

What IS this guy? He's able create flames out of nowhere, and his speed puts mach five to shame! The only real advantage I have is that he's completely underestimating me. It pisses me off, but I'll have to use that....somehow.

SHIRO then remembers about the power capsule, and reaches into his pocket to retrieve it just as BAELFAEL reaches him.

SHIRO:

Coughs.

You're pretty tough, man.

BAELFAEL:

No tougher than the average knight. Now, hand over the stone. I was hoping you had more in you than this, but it's clear you're all talk.

SHIRO growls, and rolls out of the way just as BAELFAEL kicks him.

BAELFAEL:

Gonna keep struggling huh?

Little does BAELFAEL know that SHIRO took this moment to inject himself with a “roller skate” booster shot, and it's effects are all ready strengthening his body.

SHIRO:

Thinking

The energy....! I feel like I could run for miles!

BAELFAEL charges at him again, but SHIRO surprises him by meeting his attack head on from his position. The two crash into each other, and trade blows back and forth with SHIRO tossing in the occasional speed bomb to shake the astral knight off his game. SHIRO riding on this high decides to quickly inject himself with a flame booster when he and BAELFAEL have separated after an exchange. SHIRO's energy flares, and his bombs go from standard black to crimson red. BAELFAEL strikes the ground, and a flame phoenix roars into life and streaks toward SHIRO.

SHIRO:

GET DOWN CREAMFACE!!

POMMY looks around for a moment before realizing SHIRO is speaking to him, and after holding his nose(?) leaps into the sewer stream. SHIRO grins and then raises one hand, wills a bomb into it and begins to pump it up in size.

SHIRO:

You wanted to see everything I've got? Let me tell you, I'm absolutely horrible at holding back, so you've only got yourself to blame for this!

BAELFAEL:

Kid...you didn't! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US BOTH?!

SHIRO ignores him and tosses the pumped power bomb in the air, where time seems to slow down as it spins silently, until it finally explodes. The force shakes the entire platform so violently that the retractable stairs are jettisoned out of place, and a chunk of the platform is vaporized. SHIRO uses his high speed to jump into the water before the worst of the explosion, and BAELFAEL is able to create a heat shield to negate most of the damage, however what he doesn't expect is for SHIRO to toss a second regular power bomb at BAELFAEL from the side of the broken platform just as the heat shield dissolves. This bomb hits him with triple the force of a normal bomb, sending the knight flying through the adjacent wall, and buries him in debris. SHIRO crawls out of the water with POMMY in tow and limps over to the hole in the wall. BAELFAEL looks up slowly and sees SHIRO standing in the hole created by his impact, but is unable to summon the strength to defend himself as SHIRO wills a bomb, and throws it in with him. BAELFAEL is left wide eyed in fear as the bomb explodes finishing him, a sight that SHIRO does not look back at as he limps back to the middle of the platform and slumps to his knees and lies on the floor unmoving. When he next comes to, he hears two voices –one belonging to POMMY and another unfamiliar one.

SHIRO:

Groggily.

Creambreath, you aren't talking to yourself there are you....

SHIRO rolls over on his back and finds himself face to face with a teenage redheaded human girl dressed in brown fatigues, combat boots and big glasses. She blinks and gives him a big smile.

GIRL:

Hi there! Nooo need to worry! I'm Lilith, and I was kidnapped by the BHB army just like you!

SHIRO feels his face getting hot as LILITH beams down at him, a ray of sunshine in the depths of a prison floating in the darkness of the universe.

_**Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH.** _

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.


	4. Launching without permission! The great ship caper!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say this week, so I guess I'll bore, er, regale you with a bit of the process behind these! 
> 
> Generally speaking, I have (or would like to have) about three to four chapters/episodes written by the time one is posted. Which is to say, as I post this one, I'm actually putting the finishing touches on episode eight. This way I can assure that people will have at least one misadventure of Shiro's to enjoy every week! I can say with confidence too that there will never be a time where I post two on the same day unless I'm behind for some reason, so no hour long season premiers/finales, sorry!
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "T" as in "The more you know."

LILITH stands before a control panel in another quadrant of Alcatraz, her eyes intently on a monitor featuring SHIRO and his efforts to find BAELFAEL. He comes upon a wall, and just as it appears he's trapped, LILITH presses a button on the control panel allowing SHIRO to continue on.

LILITH:

He has to be tested. He is strong, but is it strong enough to help me save him....

LILITH suddenly ceases all movement, as if someone is talking to her.

LILITH:

I agree, but...what if he dies? Won't it be my fault? (Sadly) I don't want someone else to be hurt for me..

The monitor before LILITH flickers slightly as if in response to her concerns, and she shakes her head defiantly.

LILITH:

No, no, I'm fine. I will do what I have to to save him! I swore that to you and myself!

She turns to the doorway and after ensuring that there is no one there takes a left, leaps upon a generator like device and into an already open vent.

LILITH crawls through the vent for a moment before kicking open another one and dropping from overhead into a hall closer to the basement where SHIRO and BAELFAEL would have their ultimate struggle. She presses a hand to her chest; a small, quiet hope that the stranger she has lead into this fight will not die.

_**Opening Theme: watchOUT** _

On a night of ecstasy that everybody knows,

I understood an ugly fallacy of humanity.

She, from across the room gave me –a stranger, a sidelong glance,

And I a stranger would make any mistake to have that sidelong glance on me.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready—

You look plenty dangerous baby.

If you need a getaway driver tonight, I’m ready.

We’ll take off without leaving a trace into the night sky,

With enough reckless abandon even regrets won’t find us.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous we must be,

If we need getaway drivers to get from point A to point B.

**Episode four: Launching without permission! The great ship caper!**

In the present, LILITH stands over SHIRO who finds himself paralyzed by several different emotions washing over him at once. However, the sudden pain in his joints is what keeps him down for the count.

POMMY:

Scared.

Is Bomberman okay? Pommy tried his best to cheer a lot to help but...

SHIRO manages enough strength to turn his head and give POMMY a death glare, which he hides behind LILITH to avoid.

POMMY:

Wah! Bomberman's angry!

LILITH:

Aww, don't be mad! You managed to beat Baelfael! That's pretty amazing!

SHIRO finds himself captivated for a brief second before realizing where he is and more importantly, that he can't move at all.

POMMY:

Lilith says that the name of the people who kidnapped us is the BHB army, and that there will be more people like that guy to fight. Can Bomberman beat all of them up?

SHIRO:

Funny question for you to ask, puff-face. From what I recall, I'M the one who did all the fighting.

POMMY:

Pommy isn't hearing a yes, myuu...

SHIRO:

Who the heck do you think I am?! Of course I can!

LILITH pats her hands together and claps excitably.

LILITH:

I think you can too! I doubt anyone could beat an astral knight all alone like you have!

SHIRO:

Yeah, that's nice, but, uh, I can't really move.

LILITH places a finger under her lips and tilts her head.

LILITH:

You can't move? Are you, like, super tired or something?

SHIRO considers telling her about the power capsule, but decides not to. He tries to push himself up from his position on his back, but his arms buckle and he falls down.

SHIRO:

Dangit, I've seen guys use those powerups for charity deathmatches, and it never looked like they had to deal with this kind of whiplash. Though I guess, showing that on TV would put a damper on things.

SHIRO then realizes something.

SHIRO:

Hey, uh, Lils?

LILITH blinks and points at herself.

LILITH:

Me? I'm Lils?

SHIRO:

Ah, uh, sorry. Habit, I'm used to calling people by nicknames.

LILITH blushes as she shakes her head.

LILITH:

Oh, no! It's totally cool. I like it! It's cute!

SHIRO feels his face getting hot, but forces that feeling down.

SHIRO:

W-were you watching that? I—I mean my fight with that Baelfael guy.

LILITH:

Nodding eagerly.

Yup! I was gonna jump in if you looked like you were having trouble, but, wow you’re really strong!

SHIRO:  
Wait, wait, wait. There are other people who aren’t prisoners here? More like, who the heck are you? Girl or not, I won’t pull my punches if you’re with that bonehead.

LILITH gasps and waves her hands fervently enough for her glasses to slide down her nose.

LILTH:

No, no! I’m not with him! In fact I was thinking I might have to fight him at some point! Course he is—er, was really strong. I’ve actually been watching you for a little while from the control room on the account that I broke in to steal the fire stone when I heard Baelfael had it!

SHIRO:

(Thinking)

_She's cute and all, but I can't help but think the timing of her appearance and the fact that she knows so much is a little weird. Moreover...._

(Out loud)

You ARE aware that your objective runs counter my own right? I need the fire stone to boom things.

POMMY:  
But Bomberman only realized that after Pommy got the stone back for him, myu!

SHIRO:  
Puffballs should be seen and not heard.

POMMY:  
Annoyed.  
You’re not the boss of me, myu!

SHIRO:  
Wanna bet!?

SHIRO notices LILITH watching this with an amused expression and remembers she’s still with them.

SHIRO:

I’ll deal with _you_ later. So what’s your story? Did you come here to rubberneck, or are you looking for a fight?

LILITH:

Grin.

Neither! I just wanna get out of this black hole, Same as you!

SHIRO considers this and tries again to get up. LILITH gingerly helps him sit upright, his weakness and her apparently altruistic kindness frustrating him.

SHIRO:

Thanks. So Lils, how were you planning to beat Baelfael if you don't mind me asking?

LILITH ponders this for a second and then shrugs carelessly, which SHIRO facefaults at.

SHIRO:

You're one weird chick.

LILITH:

Pouts.

That's no way to talk to someone who helped you! I would have figured out something...eventually!

SHIRO:

Regardless of that, I have the Fire stone safe in my possession and...

SHIRO realizes both the pendant around his neck and the fire stone in his pocket are gone, but before he can panic, he notices LILTH has both –somehow, and admires them with jewel like eyes.

LILITH:

They're so pretty! Ah, if only I were a bomber...I'd be so strong!

SHIRO:

H—hey! How'd you get those?!

LILITH:

Ah! Sorry, I have a bad habit of swiping shinies when I see 'em. It's so tempting when they're left out in the open like that!

SHIRO:

Mutters.

I actually had it hidden in my pocket, so how did she manage to swipe it?

LILITH hands both back to him gingerly and offers a warm smile of apology. SHIRO takes them back and with a little effort stands up and wobbles a bit. LILITH seems saddened at this, but she quickly hides this behind a soft smile and pushes her glasses up from their resting position on the bridge of her nose.

SHIRO:

Man. I thought taking the boss out would be enough to get me out of here, but I'm just as lost as before. What should we do now?

LILITH:

Oh! Uh, if you want my help I can tell you!

SHIRO and POMMY glance in LILITH's direction.

SHIRO:

Sure...? Though why would you wanna help two complete strangers?

LILITH:  
We're both trying to get out of here right? So why don't we team up? That'd make things easier right?  
SHIRO:

Crosses arms and taps foot.

Well, considering I already beat the boss I don't see what kind of help you could give me?

LILITH:  
How does info sound? Sure, you fought one of the Astral Knights, but didya know you'll have to fight six more of them if you wanna go home?

SHIRO stands back aghast.

SHIRO:

SIX?! Holy crap, I thought that “Astral Knight” thing was a fancy title! There are actually more of them?!

POMMY  
Lilith knows about the bad guys Bomberman has to fight?

LILITH:  
Small nod.  
Yup yup! I've been here a little longer than you, so I guess I'm like your Black hole upperclassman—er, Woman! So I can tell you all kinds of deets on stuff that goes on in here! So what do you say? I'll totally make it worth your while! Pleeeease?  
Truth be told SHIRO would like to have someone who isn't a mound of puff to talk to, but his fragile male pride won't allow him to admit it.

SHIRO:  
What do you think, puff-for-brains?

LILITH's eye's glitter and she turns to POMMY with a resolute expression.

LILITH:  
I won't let you down Puff-for-brains!

POMMY:  
Crestfallen.  
Now look what Bomberman did, she thinks that's Pommy's name myuu...

SHIRO:  
On the subject of titles that are not one's name....

LILITH:  
Bomberman sounds awesome though!

SHIRO turns to her and is beet red.

SHIRO:  
Y—you think so?

LILITH:  
Yeah! It's all superhero-ish and stuff. Totally the kind of thing someone who beat Baelfael should be called.

SHIRO:  
Sheepishly.  
I guess if you...wanna come too then you can.

LILITH cheers and shakes SHIRO's hands with enough force to cause him to shake too.

LILITH:  
You won't regret it Bomberman!

LILITH stops shaking him for a moment and peers at Baelfael's smoldering body, and grows somber.  
We've been saying “beat” this whole time, but the truth is...you killed him didn't you?

SHIRO:  
Somber.  
Yeah. Had to be done.

LILITH:  
You've done that kind of thing before?

SHIRO:  
Yeah. Sometimes there's just no other choice. It's them or you.

SHIRO turns away and starts towards the stairs leading away from the platform. Something about his words sound like salt on a wound that festers even after enough time for it to heal has passed.

SHIRO, LILITH and POMMY emerge from the basement in another room full of trash.

SHIRO:

Okay, Miss Information...(pause). Heh, it totally sounds like “misinformation”, which I'm hoping won't be the case if we listen to you, right Lils?

LILITH:

I pride myself on accurate information sir! (Salute). You could even say my nickname is “Ayn” for “Anything you need!”

SHIRO:

Nice one. Okay, what should we be doing now?

LILITH:

Okay guys, listen close. If you wanna get out of the black hole, you'll need to go the center of this planet and destroy the Gravity Generator. The BHB Army created this black hole to suck in planets, and then use the energy from those planets to maintain the black hole! At the center of these planets are Gravity Generators, and if you can destroy all of them you might be able to get out of here!

POMMY:

Lilith is so smart, myu!

SHIRO:

Though, from what you're saying, we're going to have to travel around to find these things. I thought going through this ONCE was more than enough...

LILITH:

Yeah, I have more bad news for you...you'll need a ship to get around, but I know where you can get one for so cheap that it's free!

SHIRO:

Now THAT sounds like the best thing you've said all day Lils. So can you point us to this Generator machine?

LILITH:

Sure! It's actually right down this hallway! Just keep heading straight and take a left when you get to the corner!

SHIRO:

Thanks. It sounds like you're not coming with?

LILITH:

Nah, I have to, um, prepare our ship! Just take care of the Generator, and I'll have our ride ready!

SHIRO:

Skeptically.

...You aren't going to leave us high and dry are you?

LILITH:

No way! I promise or stick a needle in my eye that I'll have a ship ready!

SHIRO:

Small laugh.

No need to do all of that. Okay, cheesebrain and I will handle the Generator, and meet you back here.

LILITH:

Salute.

Aye-aye sir!

LILITH darts off, leaving SHIRO and POMMY to make the trek to the Gravity Generator.

SHIRO:

It's just a machine, right? How hard could it be to destroy it?

POMMY:

Pommy thinks nothing else has been easy today, myu...

SHIRO:

For once I think you're right, but it doesn't change that we've gotta do this. Let's go.

SHIRO and POMMY follow LILITH’s directions and after dispatching a few Soldiers on guard, they enter a room patterned with neon lights on the sloped floors and ceiling above as eerie hum from machinery fills their senses. Glancing around, the duo notice four thin blue tipped pillars placed in separate areas of the room, and a machine at the very center with what seems to be a fragment of a miniature black hole in it. SHIRO examines the machine with a few well-placed kicks, and scratches his chin.

SHIRO:

This thing is built to last. Considering that it is supposed to contain planets in a black hole, I guess that’s not entirely surprising.

POMMY:

Can Bomberman blow it up?

SHIRO:

That goes without saying. The real question here is SHOULD I blow it up? What if that essence of black hole goes haywire once I frag it? Dying a black hole related death in a black hole isn’t and shouldn’t be a thing people look forward to.

POMMY:

Then what should we do?

SHIRO:

I kind of recognize those pillars surrounding this machinery. They’re portable light units, which are a form of legitimized energy.

POMMY gives SHIRO a look of confusion, and SHIRO returns this with a surprising amount of insight rather than the scorn he expected.

SHIRO:

Legitimized energy is –putting it simply, output from sources that have been researched and approved for usage by everyday plebeians. When you turn on a light to –read? Or, well, whatever it is you might use a light for, that’s legitimized energy. There are forms of illegitimate energy, but that can be pretty difficult, and or dangerous to utilize. Nice to know that those BHB guys aren’t too crazy. It also means I can safely blow these things up without fear of killing us too.

POMMY:

Will that stop the Gravity thing, myu?

SHIRO:

Theoretically, yes.

SHIRO wills a bomb into existence and tosses it at one of the light pillars where it explodes on contact. The room shakes slightly, and the whirr of the machinery dulls. He repeats the process for the other three pillars, and the lights in the room fade in and out as the machines whirr to a stop. The miniature black hole fragment expands within its limited space, and then disappears entirely leaving a deactivated and useless generator.

SHIRO:

Let’s get moving puffhead! I’m sure those BHB guys are going to find out that we snipped their power source pretty quickly, and I don’t want to be around when they do!

POMMY nods and leaps upon SHIRO’s shoulder as he dashes out of the room and back to where he separated from LILITH.

SHIRO:

Lils, I sure hope you came through on our ride….

LILITH on the other hand has a serious problem. She managed to find her way to the lot where the BHB army keeps their ships via her favorite means of transportation --vents. However in a case of literally not looking before she leapt, she fails to notice a BHB soldier on patrol, and in surprise botches her normally impressive landing. The Guard quickly turns around upon hearing the sound of her landing on her shin, and in her hurry, LILTH’s glasses fall off her face. With no time to grab them, she scurries behind the hull of a ship to hide, and looks on helplessly as the soldier picks up her eyewear and examines it. LILITH yelps when the soldier looks up and starts in her direction, barely able to press herself against the other side of the ship hull she’s hiding behind as he arrives. She is close enough to reach out to the glasses that he holds, but when she makes a swipe, she steals his shiny –albeit useless to her, badge.

LILITH:

Whispering.

Ah! This isn’t what I wanted to swipe!

Nonetheless, she admires its shiny properties before reaching over to put it back, something that proves difficult as the BHB soldier moves so that he is ever so slightly out of her reach. Without her glasses, LILITH cannot make out exactly where the guard is, and over extends her reach leaving her completely out in the open. The guard turns around, and the two regard each other silently for a excruciatingly long moment before Lilith swipes her glasses, jumps upon a nearby ship and tries to make her way back to a vent. The soldier is one-step ahead of her as he fires his weapon before she is out of sight and nicks her on her leg. Lilith recoils from the injury and lands hard on her side before she can escape, and the guard takes this chance to call for back up before confronting the intruder.

BHB Soldier:

Who are you, and what are you doing here?

LILITH:

I don’t suppose you’d believe that was just here for sight seeing?

Not amused, the BHB soldier levels his weapon at her and prepares to fire when a fire bomb scores a direct hit on the back of his head. LILITH turns and SHIRO is there tossing another bomb up and down in the air nonchalantly with POMMY by his side.

SHIRO:

Lils, what the heck are you doing? I thought you were going to score us a ride?

LILITH:

Pouting.

I was, but then this guy got in the way!

SHIRO:

I should have figured when you said “As cheap as free” you meant this. Beggars can’t be choosers I guess.

An alarm blares which surprises the three. SHIRO growls and points at a ship nearby.

SHIRO:

Normally I like to check out the features of a ship ---CD changer, power steering, cup holders, etc, but we’ve gotta take what we can get! Lils, hijack that one there!

LILITH

Salutes.

Aye-aye sir!

The three make a dash to the space ship which is a black cruiser class vehicle and leap in as it appears it only recently returned, and it’s occupant had intended to come back quickly. Once inside, LILITH dives under the dash and pops open a panel with a keyboard.

SHIRO:

Lils, can you actually steal this thing?

LILITH:

It’s my first time stealing a ship, but everyone’s gotta start somewhere right?

SHIRO:

That’s not exactly what I want to hear right now.

POMMY:

Myuu! They’re coming!

True to POMMY’s warning, several BHB soldiers storm the room, and upon seeing their fallen comrade, make a beeline to their ship.

SHIRO:

I hate to add undue pressure, but step on it Lils!

LILITH furiously types in a command sequence to override the ship’s security, and for a moment it just sits still and doesn’t move. SHIRO snarls and kicks it twice, which causes the ship to suddenly lurch forward and then fire up to their surprise.

SHIRO:

Shrugs.

It actually does work. Chalk that up to another thing I learned on TV.

SHIRO leaps into the pilot’s seat, closes the hatch and pulls back on the lever which results in a slow hover. He jams his foot on a switch near his seat, and the ship suddenly jets backward at top speed, away from the soldiers and toward the hangar’s exit.

POMMY:

Can Bomberman fly this thing?!

SHIRO:

Hey, we’re moving aren’t we?!

POMMY:

Bomberman is too easygoing! Pommy is serious!

The BHB soldiers fire at the ship as it rockets backwards out of the hangar, and into the darkness of space. SHIRO turns the wheel 180 degrees and manages to right himself before hitting the gas and flying away from Alcatraz. Once the group is a fair distance away, they break out into relieved sighs at first and then cheers.

SHIRO:

Could have done with a little less almost-dying, but we did it!

POMMY:

Bomberman didn’t crash! Pommy didn’t think he had it in him.

SHIRO:

That’s a weird way of congratulating me.

POMMY:

Well, since we have to use this ship, Pommy will paint it later in better colors!

SHIRO:

Sighs.

Whatever you want fuzzpuff.

LILITH:

Great job Bomberman, Pommy! We’ve got the fire stone and you beat an Elemental Knight! I really think that with a team like ours we might be able to just do this!

SHIRO:

Laughs nervously.

Y---yeah. Team.

LILITH:

Oh, could I actually request a ride somewhere? It’s a nearby planet, and I promise to get info and supplies!

SHIRO:

Sure. Meanwhile we should work on finding the other elemental stones, yeah?

LILITH:

Good idea! We can tackle this from two sides and meet in the middle!

SHIRO:

Just what I was thinking.

POMMY gives SHIRO a look, but doesn’t say anything. SHIRO pulls back the lever and the ship juts forward before heading off to the planet LILITH indicated, the merry band of three relishing their death defying escape from peril. Little do they know that this is only the tip of the iceberg –a mere sampling of what they will encounter.

_**Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH.** _

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.

 

 


	5. Lost in space?! The Astral Knights Assemble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While there is a good amount of game content in this chapter, a good chunk of it is my own garbage. Unfortunately (or fortunately?) that's part of the price of purchase for ST. I'll be implementing more of my own ideas and "second takes" on game events so look forward to those. Since I had fun with it last time, and no one cares anyway, next week will include more behind the scenes footage in regard to the making of "ST"!
> 
> Brought to you by "f" for "Five! Five chapters! Ah-ah-ah".

_**Opening Theme: watchOUT** _

On a night of ecstasy that everybody knows,

I understood an ugly fallacy of humanity.

She, from across the room gave me –a stranger, a sidelong glance,

And I a stranger would make any mistake to have that sidelong glance on me.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready—

You look plenty dangerous baby.

If you need a getaway driver tonight, I’m ready.

We’ll take off without leaving a trace into the night sky,

With enough reckless abandon even regrets won’t find us.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous we must be,

If we need getaway drivers to get from point A to point B.

SHIRO stares blearily into literal space as the ship he, POMMY and LILITH had procured through questionable means floats abjectly through nothingness. After all the fervor of stealing the ship had worn off and LILITH had oddly made a request to be dropped off on a nearby planet, he had suddenly found himself depleted.

SHIRO:

Speaking of depleted, I think the gas is out on this thing.

That too could be why SHIRO is moping.

SHIRO:

No, that _is_ the reason behind my “annoyance”. I don’t mope.

POMMY:

Who’s Bomberman arguing with?

SHIRO turns to POMMY who’s sitting across from him in the passenger seat, and turns up his arms.

SHIRO:

I don’t even know. I heard a voice in my head and felt compelled to answer.

POMMY:

Is Bomberman okay? Did Bomberman hurt himself more than he’s letting on? Maybe in the head?

SHIRO:

I don’t think I care much for being called insane by you.

POMMY:

Pommy didn’t say it! Pommy just heavily implied it, myu! Though, Bomberman could use some therapy in Pommy's opinion.

SHIRO:

Feh. The only people who go to therapy are those who feel like they need to change something, or want permission to continue being themselves. I sure as heck don't need to change, nor do I need permission from anyone to do whatever I want.

SHIRO futilely checks the fuel gauge for progress on their lack of gas situation. When reality rears its ugly head again, he growls and reaches across POMMY’s head for the glove compartment.

POMMY:

Does Bomberman have an idea?

SHIRO:

Beyond looking in the owner’s manual? Nope.

POMMY:

Crestfallen.

Maybe we should call for help?

SHIRO:

And whoooo would we call? I’m actually quite surprised and a tinge apprehensive here, as I totally expected those BHB guys to track this ship and chase us down. Since they haven’t decided to do that for reasons unknown, I’m not going to antagonize the issue by sending random SOS signals into space.

POMMY:

D—Does that mean Bomberman and Pommy will die in space?

SHIRO:

It’s a distinct possibility.

POMMY:

Tearing up.

Waaah! Pommy doesn’t want to die in a place like this! Pommy prefers to die on Pommy’s own terms!

SHIRO:

Simmer down there, will ya? I said it’s a distinct _possibility._ Listen, whenever a guy or…whatever you are decides to go out in space, death floating in the unknown is kind of a risk they have to take. This isn’t an interstate with rest stops and burger joints after all. That being said, I have no intention of dying here or anywhere.

POMMY:

Myu?

SHIRO:

This is a dimension created inside of a black hole that those BHB guys are running right? The only way they could manage in here is if they’ve got a place they can leave and enter from, or at least a mothership.

POMMY:

Ooh, so will Bomberman find the mothership and fight the bad guys there?

SHIRO:

Raspberries.

Pfft, no way. One thing I learned from Lils is fighting the BHB army as well as the Astral Knights is going to be a thing that requires finesse, and a little less punching things in the face. What we need to do is find that mothership or entry point and use it to get the heck out of here.

POMMY:

But what about the Elemental stones?

SHIRO:

Plan “N”. Otherwise known as plan “Nope.” I’m not getting involved in that nonsense.

POMMY:

That’s not what Bomberman told Lilith!

SHIRO:

Hey, I think she’s great and everything –if not a little bit weird, but c’mon. This isn’t some TV show where the girl makes a heartfelt plea to the hero to save her, and he just goes in guns blazing and does what she says. I think she’d be happier to know we found a quicker way out that doesn’t require nearly dying in deathmatches.

POMMY:

Glowering.

Bomberman lied.

SHIRO:

Jeers.

So what? You may have given me a superhero-ish nickname, but I can’t and don’t want to be your Superman! Of course, you can get out and walk if you don’t like it. I won’t stop you.

POMMY huffs and turns away from SHIRO. Shrugging, SHIRO scans their surroundings for a moment before discovering a red blinking light in the distance. SHIRO squints and presses his head against the windshield to get a better look, but cannot make out what he’s looking at.

SHIRO:

What the heck is that thing? A satellite?

He leans back in his seat and lifts his legs up upon the dashboard.

SHIRO:

Welp, I’ll find out what it is before long. Just have to let inertia do its job.

He glances over at POMMY who is giving him the small round mimic version of the cold shoulder and shrugs his own.

Meanwhile on Alcatraz, two soldiers are investigating the battleground where Baelfael met his end, with the intention of getting more information on the intruder in their ranks.

BHB Soldier 1:

Ugh, man, what a mess.

BHB Soldier 2:

I never in my wildest dreams would have thought Lord Baelfael would be defeated in such a way…

BHB Soldier 1 gives his comrade a withering look.

BHB Soldier 1:

Would you knock off that whole “Lord” business? The guy himself said he didn’t like the title when he was alive.

BHB Soldier 2:

Hey! I’m just trying to show respect for the dead here! What are you getting all snippy for?

BHB Soldier 1:

It’s just weird, okay? ‘Sides, doesn’t do much good to respect the guy now, does it?

BHB Soldier 1 picks up a piece of rubble and crushes it between his fingers.

BHB Soldier 1:

This is a fine powder from explosives. It’s not exactly a shock or anything, but this pretty much guarantees that the culprit is that Bomber who somehow got in here.

BHB Soldier 2:

That guy caused all kinds of trouble didn’t he. I wonder where he is now?

BHB Soldier 1:

Beats me. With the gravity generator on this planet kaput, the strength of suction and retention has been lowered. If he’s smart, lucky, or both he could be on his way out of here by now. Of course if he’s unlucky he might have met up with _that._

BHB Soldier 2:

 _That_?

BHB Soldier 1:

Yeah, I heard they just went online.

BHB Soldier 2:

Oh geez, really? Master Rukifellth is serious about security isn’t he?

BHB Soldier 1:

Yeah, ever since the order came down to ramp up the black hole power output, he’s been super conscious about security. Makes sense with the kinds of things that end up getting pulled in, like that Bomber kid who was here.

BHB Soldier 2:

Speaking of which, I heard that an emergency meeting is being held between Master Rukifellth and the remaining knights.

BHB Soldier 1:

Not surprising considering what happened. A knight being defeated is unprecedented. I’m curious as to what’ll happen with Alcatraz now that there’s no knight in charge?

BHB Soldier 2:

Maybe they’ll recall us to the Noah? I want a warm bed and three meals…

BHB Soldier 1:

Unlikely. I do wish we could get an idea of what they’re discussing in that meeting though.

Meanwhile in the center of the Black hole is a huge warship. It’s shape is irregular, like a claw with several nails coming out of its tips. Inside an electric blue current travels around the floor and lights up the interior which is reminiscent of a tall building with several floors and different rooms. The most important of course being the control room where the leader of the BHB army, one RUKIFELLTH sits in the captain’s seat brooding over the apparent loss of one of his Astral knights.

RUKIFELLTH:

Hm….so Baelfael has been defeated.

Despite being inside a ship in space, a tempestuous wind roars and suddenly a green armored knight dashes into the room at breakneck speed. RUKIFELLTH is undeterred by this and remains seated. The green knight comes to a stop before the BHB leader and glances around before smirking satisfactorily.

GREEN KNIGHT:

It appears I have arrived before the rest! Excellent. A gentleman is always first to arrive and last to leave!

VOICE:

So what does that make you Ashtarth?

ASHTARTH turns to the sound of the voice and scowls as a black armored individual steps out of the shadows of the room, and strides over to RUKIFELLTH. He wears a visor, which has a radio like antenna connected to it, as well as a small jetpack on his back.

ASHTARTH:

Bulzeeb! Hiding in the shadows like a coward, have you any shame at all?

BULZEEB:

Hey man, I’m all about shadows. You should know that already.

ASHTARTH:

It’s unlike you to show up on time. What wind changed and brought you here?

BULZEEB:

 _Someone_ had to bring mopey Zoniha along.

ASHTARTH cranes his glance past BULZEEB and true enough ZONIHA –a female knight clad in yellow armor leans against a wall forlornly munching a cookie, as another larger blue knight standing beside her.

ASHTARTH:

HOW MANY OF YOU GOT HERE BEFORE ME?! …Wait, Behemos isn’t one to come to meetings at all. I’m not sure which one is the bigger miracle –you showing up early or him showing up at all.

BULZEEB makes a buzzer noise.

BULZEEB:

Look harder.

ASHTARTH gives BULZEEB a look, but does as instructed. After a moment he gasps and points at BEHEMOS.

ASHTARTH:

Th—Th—That’s not Behemos! It’s a stuffed toy!

BULZEEB:

No miracle today, apparently.

ZONIHA protectively clutches the gigantic BEHEMOS doll.

BEHEMOS DOLL:

Know your fate and kneel before me!

ASHTARTH:

That’s a laugh coming from the louse who sent a doll as a stand in!

ZONIHA:

He knows just the right way to cheer up a girl. Sending a stuffed version of himself….

ASHTARTH:

That’s just creepy!

ZONIHA:

Also, thanks for the cookies Bulzeeb.

BULZEEB clears his throat and turns away from ZONIHA.

BULZEEB:

I saw the note that came with those. They’re from some mysterious benefactor who happened to hear that you lost a friend. Do I look like the sort who’d care about that?

ZONIHA:

Snorts.

Oh, soorrry. I just thought since these cookies were a B+ at best, they came from you.

BULZEEB:

WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOUR TASTEBUDS?! THOSE COOKIES ARE WORKS OF ART!

ASHTARTH gives BULZEEB a long withering stare as ZONIHA grins maniacally. Suddenly the lights dim and flicker before shutting off completely. For a moment, the knights and RUKIFELLTH stand in darkness until the lights suddenly blare on again and a knight clad in purple and white with a mink coat draped over her shoulders walks out of nowhere.

ZHAEL:

This is amusing. We haven’t been summoned together in one place for quite some time.

She shoots an amorous look at RUKIFELLTH and adds a wink.

ZHAEL:

Far too long for my tastes.

ZONIHA:

Rolls eyes.

 _God_ Zhael. At least say hello to the rest of us before you indulge your lady boner.

ZHAEL:

Still quite the crass lass are we, Zoniha? It’s fine, big sister forgives you.

ZONIHA:

Ugh, just no.

Behind them, an electronic door opens as if someone had meant to come in, but no one stands in the doorway. Rather, the floor begins to shake –slightly at first, but this builds in ferocity until the wall nearest to where ASHTARTH is explodes in fire. He seems to expect this, and uses his wind power to avoid being flattened, just as another knight, clad in brown molten armor storms into the room.

ASHTARTH:

Molok, there is nothing less gentlemanly than not using the door.

MOLOK stares down at ASHTARTH and laughs heartily.

MOLOK:

Still going on about that Windy? And here I thought the old coot was supposed to be the stick in the mud!

ASHTARTH:

What was that you decrepit old fool?!

BULZEEB:

Guys, guys. Let’s not forget we’re supposed to be on the same side. One of our own has fallen, and I--, uh, we’ve gotta deal with that.

ZHAEL:

I heard that little slip up Bulzeeb. You just want to fight him on your own do you? At least let Master Rukifellth explain the situation, lest you end up like Baelfael who’s impatience was his undoing!

ZONIHA glares at ZHAEL who doesn’t seem to notice.

ASHTARTH:

This is true. The Astral Knights are the elite of the BHB Army. One of us –even if he was the youngest –has been defeated. But who defeated him?

RUKIFELLTH takes this as his cue to stand up and brandish his cape, and the knights kneel in respect.

RUKIFELLTH:

My knights, I regret to inform you that even I do not know much about our opponent. According to the last report we got from Alcatraz, he is a bomber of pale hue who was captured by our black hole, and he possesses the fire stone. Baelfael went to retrieve it, and instead met his end. The only other information I was able to obtain was that he’s with a strange animal and has stolen one of our space cruisers.

MOLOK:

Really now? I like guys with spunk like that! I was getting bored looking for my elemental –I could use a diversion!

ZONIHA:

Don’t get too over confident gramps. Wouldn’t wanna bust a hip trying to fight him.

MOLOK:

Oh, don’t you worry about me Zoniha. If you want, you can try your luck against this old guy.

RUKIFELLTH:

Enough! Your new mission is to do whatever it takes to defeat this intruder and get the Fire Stone! We need all of the Elementals.

KNIGHTS:

Yes, sir!

ZHAEL:

Master Rukifellth, I’ll be sure to avenge Baelfael and get the stones for your glorious plans!

ZONIHA:

Not before me!

The women shoot each other glares, and in a flash of lighting and light disappear.

ASHTARTH:

Hmph! If he dares to cross my path, I’ll blow him into the stratosphere! I hate non gentlemanly types who ruin the plans of others!

ASHTARTH summons a whirlwind and disappears as it subsides.

MOLOK:

Grins.

I hope he stops by Neverland. I’m looking forward to meeting this guy.

MOLOK laughs again and lumbers through the hole he created.

BULZEEB:

Wait. Didn’t you have a new security system installed? Won’t that frag the bomb using, white…..

BULZEEB trails off and RUKIFELLTH stares at him curiously.

RUKIFELLTH:

You were saying something, Bulzeeb?

BULZEEB:

N-No. Nothing. Is the security system in place?

RUKIFELLTH:

Yes. If the white bomb-using warrior is foolish enough to try to escape the black hole, then he will meet his untimely end.

BULZEEB:

Hmph. Sounds like you don’t need us then.

BULZEEB turns and disappears into the darkness, leaving RUKIFELLTH alone.

RUKIFELLTH:

The presence of this warrior is unexpected, but for him to have the Fire Stone is fortuitous indeed. However, Mihaele’s lack of action concerns me….she took the body of the pirate Lilith, but hasn’t sought any action against my plans. Still, she–Lilith the pirate, or this white bomb-using warrior will make excellent kindling for the pyre of my resurrection. Such is the fate of those who interfere.

BULZEEB stands on one of the bridges of the Noah and stares out into space wistfully.

BULZEEB:

A white bomb-using warrior huh? It seems fate has brought us together again, Shiro.

BULZEEB’s fist trembles with excitement upon this revelation.

BULZEEB:

I know a stupid security system won’t kill you. It can’t!

Meanwhile SHIRO and POMMY’s drifting ship has just reached the red blinking light, which upon their approach blinks faster and then suddenly glows red hot and fires a laser at them.

SHIRO:

What the heck?! It was a weapon?!

SHIRO rams the ship barely moving it enough to avoid being pierced by the laser fire, but before he knows it he sees several red lights glowing in the darkness, all preparing to fire upon their helpless ship.

SHIRO:

You’re kidding me…!!

An explosion from behind sends SHIRO flying forward and space rocks of different sizes pelt the space cruiser.

SHIRO:

Ah, that laser from before must have hit some comet or something! Wait, that gives me an idea! It’s a slim chance but…

SHIRO rushes to lever and pumps it a few times, and then activates the gravity pump that allows the ship to dock. Just as he does this the lasers fire all at once, destroying the floating bits of space rock, around their space cruiser, and grazing the ship’s hull. SHIRO docks on a huge slab of rock debris, and using the weight of the ship tilts it upward to use the slab as a shield from the laser onslaught. The resulting explosion sends their cruiser back where it came and out of the reach of the security system, but not without an extremely bumpy ride as the cruiser is bounced about by debris.

SHIRO:

UWAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

The cruiser spins out of control and into the deepness of space once again. Meanwhile BULZEEB clenches his fists and laughs.

BULZEEB:

After all, I have to be the one to kill you! I am a man of my word! So come to me Shiro! Nothing can save you this time, my good friend!

SHIRO later comes to upside down, the cruiser banged up, but still in working order. POMMY is still buried in the passenger seat, not looking at his travel mate, and now even the lights in the cruiser are broken. SHIRO breathes a sigh of simultaneous frustration and relief, and floats over to the control panel to jerryrig the auxiliary electronic power source so he at least has light. When he does so, an incoming call surprises him. He answers it to find it is none other than LILITH.

LILITH:

Oh, hey Bomberman! I’ve been calling you forever! Is everything okay?

SHIRO glances around the ruined cruiser and gives LILITH a thumbs up.

SHIRO:

Peachy.

LILITH:

Awesome! Did you manage to make any headway?

SHIRO:

That’s a negatory. We ran out of gas soon after dropping you off.

LILITH:

Aw, that sucks! But don’t worry! I can pinpoint where you are and direct you to the nearest fueling station! Oh, oh, oh! Guess what!? I know where you’ve gotta go to find the next Elemental Stone! Sweet, right?

SHIRO:

Laughs derisively.

I was looking forward to that, haha..

LILITH:

Teehee! Just hang on and I’ll beam you the instructions to the fueling station, then you can head to the next stone! It’s on the ocean planet Aquanet!

SHIRO nods and LILITH waves farewell.

SHIRO:

Long sigh.

Why do bad things happen to me?

POMMY:

Muffled by seat.

Because Bomberman is a lying phony, myuu.

SHIRO thwacks POMMY on the head before studying the instructions LILITH sent.

**Episode five: Lost in space?! The Astral Knights Assemble!**

_**Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH.** _

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.


	6. Frigid welcome! Disembark on Aquanet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New episode time! 
> 
> So some more behind the scenes stuff. I guess it's less behind the scenes and more giving the audience an idea of what the hell I'm trying to accomplish here. 
> 
> ST as it's title suggests is a second take on the Bomberman canon. Which is to say I'm going for an atmosphere with the series where someone could read this and think "Dude, I can totally see this as a Bomberman game." Of course, since it is an interpretation of mine, and it wouldn't do for me to just rewrite the story verbatim, I'll have little additions here and there to keep things interesting-ish. So that means one might see whole episodes not in the game down the line. I hope you'll enjoy them!
> 
> Next time I guess I'll discuss character conceptualization as it relates to ST. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "I" as in "Ice, Ice, baby."

A TV flickers with static until a fist hits it. A picture of a Bomberman deathmatch in progress displays, but an unknown operator briefly flickers through channels until reaching a “History of the Galaxy” program where a TV anchor is on location with a heavy coat and mittens.

ANCHOR:

Hello, travel buffs! Today on our “Out in the Universe” segment is the once oceanic planet Aquanet!

The Announcer then clumsily flips through a nearby book and presents a double page spread of a aqueous planet decorated with statues of mermaids and sea life, abundant with temples both submerged and above water.

ANCHOR:

This was once Aquanet! Filled with water and undiscovered sea life! The planet itself was once known as the “Resort Planet of the Gods!” Due to its unparalleled beauty and ruins that suggest that it was oft frequented by those who desired time away from their busy lives. Yet now it’s, well…

The ANCHOR takes the camera and gives the audience at home a slow pan of his surroundings, which are primarily snow, ice, and frozen waterfronts.

ANCHOR:

As you can see, the climate of the planet has taken a dramatic change! Though, this dramatic change actually happened several yearsago.

The feed changes to an alien with webbed fingers and cat-slit eyes, sitting at a desk, as the ANCHOR interviews him.

ALIEN:

Yes, most historians agree that Aquanet was once a watery planet, but then at some point in history –nearly over night, the climate of the entire planet changed to it’s current icy state.

ANCHOR:

Professor, do you know why this might be? It’s not unheard of for a planet’s climate to change over a long period of time, but almost overnight? And for it to stay this way is incredible to be sure.

ALIEN:

No one researcher is quite sure of the origin of this climate. Rather, varying hypothesis have been presented, but none have been proven.

ANCHOR:

Is there any popular academic hypothesis?

ALIEN:

Yes, but due to its ridiculousness, most dismiss it.

ANCHOR:

Would you mind telling us?

The ALIEN is visibly uncomfortable with this request, but he clears his throat and continues.

ALIEN:

What some of the texts seem to suggest is that one being suddenly showed up one day, claimed the planet as its territory and then changed the climate to it’s liking.

ANCHOR:

…That is a bit hard to believe. There’s actually something with enough power to change the climate of an entire planet? And for years?

ALIEN:

Exactly. That is precisely why this theory is ignored.

Back on Aquanet, the ANCHOR closes his book and points out into the distance.

ANCHOR:

Upon coming to this planet, we have found very little signs of life! It is dangerous to go further than this, so unfortunately my report ends here, but the sudden climate change of Aquanet is a certifiable unsolved phenomenon! Hopefully someone, someday will solve it, and mayhap restore the planet to it’s former glory….? Is such a thing even possible?

Deep in a dark and icy cavern, a familiar blue knight hammers away at something silently as several small shapes watch him with small beady eyes that glow in the darkness.

_**Opening Theme: watchOUT** _

On a night of ecstasy that everybody knows,

I understood an ugly fallacy of humanity.

She, from across the room gave me –a stranger, a sidelong glance,

And I a stranger would make any mistake to have that sidelong glance on me.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready—

You look plenty dangerous baby.

If you need a getaway driver tonight, I’m ready.

We’ll take off without leaving a trace into the night sky,

With enough reckless abandon even regrets won’t find us.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous we must be,

If we need getaway drivers to get from point A to point B.

**Episode six: Frigid welcome! Disembark on Aquanet!**

SHIRO keeps the cruiser steady as he follows the coordinates given to him by LILITH to reach Aquanet. He glares at POMMY who’s swaying back and forth in his seat humming a happy tune, completely oblivious to his travel mate’s apparent irritation.

SHIRO:

Hey puff-puff.

POMMY:

Myu?

SHIRO:

I know you said you’d get this ship painted, and honestly speaking since you paid for it…somehow, I don’t get to complain, but…

POMMY:

But?

SHIRO:

Do you have no sense of style whatsoever?!

POMMY glares at SHIRO.

POMMY:

Why do you ask Pommy that! Pommy thinks the ship looks much better, myu!

SHIRO:

In what way?! You painted it pink for Space Pegasus-sake! Though strictly speaking, I could have lived with that, since real men wear pink, but..

POMMY:

Annoyed.

Then what’s Bomberman’s problem?

SHIRO:

For one thing, that’s not my name. Number two, you plastered your face all over the wings too!

True enough, the once black space cruiser is now pink with brown tips on its wings and antenna. On each wing is a crudely drawn visage of Pommy, along with “SPACE CRUSER #1” written in white.

POMMY:

…Pommy fails to see the problem here, myu.

SHIRO:

Then you aren’t looking hard enough! Why would they let you draw on it too? I almost want to crash this thing to make a statement!

POMMY:

Bomberman is a meanie! Bomberman said Pommy could paint it whatever he wants if he paid for it, and Pommy DID pay for it, myu!

SHIRO:

Seriously, how did you afford a paint job?! You were just born! ….Actually how does that work with you? Normally when things hatch out of eggs they’re just born, but you have an egg as a bed, and…

SHIRO shakes his head violently and puts his hands on each side.

SHIRO:

No, no, no, no. I’m not thinking about this! I don’t care! Listen, I’ll pay you whatever you paid to get the ship painted, okay? Just change it back.

POMMY:

No.

SHIRO:

Whoa. That was, I mean, I was expecting more cutesy complaining.

POMMY turns up his nose.

POMMY:

We should meet up with Lilith and ask her to decide! If Lilith doesn’t like it then Pommy will consider repainting it, myu!

SHIRO:

Growling.

Why does she get to decide? She’s not the one who has to fly this travesty.

POMMY:

Pommy likes Lilith more than Bomberman!

SHIRO:

Roars.

THEN GO WITH HER! (Breathes.) Actually, she never mentioned how she’s going to get to Aquanet, did she?

POMMY:

Myu? Pommy thought Lilith has her own space ship?

SHIRO:

….But we dropped her off on some planet after we escaped Alcatraz. Moreover, if she had her own ship, why would she go through the effort of stealing another one for us? She’s the one who wanted to team up after all.

SHIRO ponders this for a moment until the GPS function on the ship pings to announce that they’re getting close to their destination.

SHIRO:

Huffs.

Great, more to think about. This is getting somewhat tedious.

POMMY:

What kind of planet is Aquanet, myu?

SHIRO:

Beats me. I haven’t exactly been in this neighborhood before. Lils said she’d meet us here with more information, so you can ask her.

SHIRO adjusts the lever so that the ship can safely descend into Aquanet’s atmosphere. They head down through the clouds and are soon flying through the silver skies of Aquanet, where snow falls quietly. SHIRO shivers and holds himself, not prepared for the sudden drop in temperature.

SHIRO:

Man, it’s freezing! If I had known it was going to be like this I would have stolen a coat from those guards when we were stealing this ship.

POMMY:

But it’s Lilith who stole the ship!

SHIRO:

You know what I mean.

SHIRO brings the ship down for a landing near a glacier, and opens the hatch slightly, only to close it quickly when a soft breeze chills him to the bone.

SHIRO:

Nopenopenopenope. Not going out there.

POMMY shivers a bit too, and the two sit in the ship shivering shortly before exchanging glances and sighing.

SHIRO:

But we have to go out there don’t we?

POMMY:

Glumly.

Uh-huh.

SHIRO:

M—maybe the stone will just pop up on its own without us having to fight anyone?

POMMY:

That would be great, myuu.

The two exchange glances again and share another sigh. Their comraderies is cut short by rapid knocking on the ship’s hatch, which jolts SHIRO to action. He glares at the window, which has already been frosted over by ice, making identification of their guest impossible. SHIRO begins to prepare a bomb when POMMY yelps and shakes his head –er, body rapidly in disagreement. SHIRO thinks about this and wills the bomb away, and wearily standing up. He shushes POMMY and opens the hatch slowly allowing the cold air to seep in, and to his surprise, he finds a familiar person wearing a brown jacket and pink snow boots.

SHIRO:

L—Lils?

LILITH pulls back her hood,. Her red hair tied in a bun at the top of her head, and her cheeks rosy red from the cold. Still she is able to smile and offer a peace salute.

LILITH:

The one and only!

SHIRO:

Relieved.

O—oh, it’s just you. Awesome.

POMMY dives into LILITH’s arms and hugs her tight.

POMMY:

Lilith!! Pommy missed you!

LILITH:

Teehee! It hasn’t been that long has it?

SHIRO:

How’d you know it was…

SHIRO glances at the ship and his earlier irritation returns.

LILITH:

Sheepish grin.

It wasn’t too hard to tell with your new paint job.

SHIRO:

Which we are _changing_ later, right?

POMMY:

Tell him that it’s fine like this, myu!

LILITH:

It is kind of cute, but I’m not sure how practical it is…

POMMY gasps, heartbroken.

SHIRO:

Good. Tell him that we have to change it.

LILITH pokes out her tongue sheepishly.

LILITH:

But it’s not like the BHB army doesn’t know you stole their ship, so what’s the harm?

SHIRO:

Lils, no. Please don’t encourage him!

POMMY’s eyes narrow and his smile nearly doubles in size as he looks at SHIRO.

POMMY:

Pommy wins, myuuuuu. Deal with it.

SHIRO:

Ugh, no. Stop looking at me like that, seriously.

LILITH:

You guys are always so funny! But aren’t you cold?

SHIRO and POMMY stand completely still for a moment, and SHIRO nods slowly before bursting out furious shivering and sneezing.

LILITH:

Oh no! Quick, put these on!

LILITH reveals that she has a duffel bag with her, and digs through it to produce a black coat, along with a smaller blue one. SHIRO takes the black coat and unfolds it, almost dropping a red beanie cap that’s inside. Meanwhile LILITH helps POMMY into the other coat, and in a moment the two are winter ready. SHIRO’s black coat is slightly oversized, but keeps in heat well, and the red beanie cap is a stylish addition. POMMY’s “coat” looks more like a hood with arm and leg holes poked out of it, but it is perfectly fitted for his body.

LILITH:

Ta-ta-da! I did my research on Aquanet and shopped accordingly!

SHIRO:

Awesome! You’re like Santa Claus but way cuter!

SHIRO realizes what he has said and the two share a blush before looking away.

LILITH:

Um, thanks.

SHIRO:

N—No problem.

POMMY:

Lilith, what’s “All express Frontier” mean?

SHIRO:

Huh? Where’d that come from, cheesepuff?

POMMY:

It’s on Bomberman’s hat too!

SHIRO blinks and takes off the beanie cap, and true enough “ALL EXPRESS FRONTIER” is emblazoned on it in golden letters. He then notes that it is on POMMY’s “coat” as well as LILITH’s.

LILITH:

Oh, that’s just where I got this stuff from! My Uncle Freddy runs the place.

SHIRO:

Ah, well thank him for the….wait, your Uncle? You didn’t steal these from your family did you?

LILITH:

Indignant pouting.

No way! Daddy said there’s always gotta be at least one person you won’t steal from if you wanna be a good pirate!

SHIRO:

Oh, well that’s a relief. Also, give me back my wallet.

LILITH sticks her tongue out again and hands SHIRO the aforementioned item.

SHIRO:

I don’t suppose you could include me in your Dad’s rule?

LILITH:

Sorry, old habits are hard to break…

LILITH then realizes something.

LILITH:

Ah! Uncle Freddy said I should give you this too!

She digs into the bag and produces a beaker filled with a light green substance, and hands it to SHIRO who examines it.

SHIRO:

Reading label.

Power Tonic! Grows hair down there! Makes the ladies come here! No man here-or-there will be able to take you anywhere! ---Sounds super shady.

LILITH:

Uncle Freddy said, “Them Bomber-folk are good at tha’ bombin’ but they ain’t got no meat on their bones! Make sure that boy drinks this up, and it’ll make a man outta ‘im!”

SHIRO:

I see your Uncle has quite a bit of confidence in my abilities. However, taking strange liquids from stranger people isn’t my jam.

LILITH hands SHIRO his own backpack and he puts it inside.

SHIRO:

Still, it was nice of him to think of me in a thoroughly nasty way I guess. Awwright Lils, give me the deets on this planet.

LILITH:

Saluting.

Yessir! Apparently this planet used to be full of oceans and stuff, but after a certain event it got frozen over! Some people say it’s cause of the Water stone’s properties, while others say it’s because Behemos the next elemental knight we're up against came and made this his stronghold! Though, no one’s actually seen him.

SHIRO:

So, how do we know that he or the stone are here?

LILITH:

A source of mine says he is, and they're really reliable!

SHIRO's eyebrow rises at this as LILITH despite the weather sweats slightly.

SHIRO:

A source huh? Who are they, and why aren't they collecting the stones if they know so much about them?

LILITH:

'Cause they're, um....unable to! Due to circumstances, they're too weak to move and require my assistance to get around!

SHIRO:

Lils, I trust you, I really do, but...

LILITH:

Then please Bomberman, just trust me that the stone is here okay?

SHIRO is surprised by LILITH's sudden solemnness, and simply nods in agreement. LILITH beams, quickly returning to her normal self and points into the distance.

LILITH:

From what I know, Behemos's base is in that direction. We can make the approach in the cruiser, but we don't want to get too close unless we're on foot.

SHIRO:

Okay, I think we can manage that.

The trio climbs into the cruiser, which after two unsuccessful tries starts up and flies in the direction that LILITH indicated. As they get closer, the shape of a gate several meters high with what seems to be an electric current dancing between its poles becomes visible, as does the compound behind it.

SHIRO:

Lils, I know you said we should make the approach on foot, but I dunno. Ramming the cruiser into this gate and busting heads until we meet that Behemos guy sounds more fu—I mean, more likely to work.

LILITH:

I won't deny that, but if the ship is damaged in that assault, then we'd really be stuck here, yeah? We barely managed to get this cruiser off Alcatraz!

SHIRO:

Good point. Though if you ask me, it looks as if that Behemos guy doesn't know where the stone is either. This looks like a refinery specifically built to dig and find something. Baelfael was _looking_ for the elemental stone rather than guarding it. What if Behemos is doing the same?

POMMY:

Bomberman has a point, myu. It won’t be good to fight Behemos just to find out he doesn’t have anything…

LILITH:

Though, it would be easier to search if we took over his equipment and didn’t have to worry about him attacking us right?

SHIRO:

Frustrated growl.

Lady has a point, as much as the idea of kicking ass for no reason bugs me.

SHIRO opens the hatch to the cruiser and hops out. He motions to LILITH and POMMY to stay behind as he wades through the slush to get a better vantage point of their enemies. He hides behind an ice formation and surveys the landscape for a moment as he thinks of his next move.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Making a quick escape in the snow is going to be difficult, but at least there’s no blizzard or anything like that.

SHIRO blinks upon this and nervously looks up at the sky.

SHIRO:

Not that we need any blizzards or anything! Hahahah….

He sighs and cranes his head around the ice formation again, this time surveying the compound nearby. The fact that there are guards patrolling the entrance doesn’t surprise him at all, but the _type_ of guards at work throws him for a loop.

SHIRO:

Y—You’re kidding me. Those things are the guards?

Before him are two six feet tall Nutcrackers decked out in black and silver uniforms and the “BHB” emblem emblazoned on their hats. Rather than the customary blue eyes such toys have, these have blazing crimson eyes lending to a much more sinister air. Their movements are quick but unnatural, and the sinister toys are armed with swords and laser pistols.

SHIRO:

This _has_ to be someone’s idea of a joke. Toys are guarding the compound—wait, this entire place is….

SHIRO stands back and takes in his surroundings. In the distance he can hear something drilling into the ice, and see what seems to be a gigantic toy train taking a load into parts unknown. Even the electrified fence is green and red with figures of little elves holding barbed wire, and a sign that reads “NO NAUGHTINESS BEYOND THIS POINT. TRESSPASSERS WILL BE KILLED TO THE FULLEST EXTENT OF THE LAW.”

SHIRO:

It’s a _Toy Factory?!_

In his shock, SHIRO accidentally stands out too far and the Nutcracker sentinels immediately take notice of him, and fire as they dash at him like snow leopards upon finding prey, their unnatural movements all but gone –replaced with pure murderous intent.

SHIRO:

Ah, dangit!

SHIRO wills a bomb into existence and tosses it at the oncoming guards, but they weave around the explosion and switch to their swords to skewer him once they have closed the distance. SHIRO dodges one toy by pivoting backward, but the other is already behind him. He deftly tosses a bomb into the snow, which explodes and gives him a snow screen to escape under. Undeterred, the toys switch to their laser pistols and fire at him, their eyes zooming in to capture SHIRO’s heat signature, which seemingly disappears without a trace. The nutcracker sentinel activates a scanner allowing it to observe several directions at once, and upon tracking a faint heat signature opens rapid fire. It only stops upon realizing too late that this is a bomb that SHIRO created, and he had actually disappeared behind the _other_ nutcracker sentinel which is now a smoldering husk after being shot up.

SHIRO:

Mischievous smirk.

I’ll leave you guys to talk out your team work issues.

The nutcracker sentinel begins to pursue him just as the bomb explodes destroying its chest and arm leaving it unable to function.

SHIRO:

Wipes brow.

Phew! That was a close one. Though, seriously, what is this? What kind of twisted individual would build a comp—er, Toy factory of horror? In any case, the door is now unguarded, so it should be safe for Lils and cheddarbrain to come along.

SHIRO goes back for his friends and soon all three of them have arrived at the entrance.

LILITH:

Woooow! It really is a toy factory, Bomberman!

SHIRO:

That’s not really something to be impressed with Lils.

POMMY:

Pommy’s scared! What if Pommy is attacked by an action figure!

SHIRO:

Then get another action figure to fight that one.

POMMY:

Indignant.

Pommy is serious, myu!

SHIRO:

Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get in there and get this over with.

SHIRO grunts and pushes open the doors to the factory, which opens into a wide, empty space. Save for a few boxes and cylinders dotting the area.

SHIRO:

That’s disappointing.

LILITH:

…And weird. The only reason I can think of not to have a retinal scan or biometric lock on a door like this nowadays is….

The door suddenly and violently closes behind the trio and the sound of several guns cocking echoes throughout the empty outdoor area. SHIRO grimaces as he glances around and sees the beady eyes of toys pointing weapons of different makes at them, and motions POMMY and LILITH to get in close.

SHIRO:

…Is if a guy _wants_ the enemy to come in so he can slaughter them up close and personal.

_**Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH.** _

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.

 

  
  



	7. Toy terror! Factory Infiltration!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little late today but here's #7 with the promised character conceptualization notes! I'll start this off with our three main characters since they're most essential to the plot. 
> 
> I know I've worn out my welcome with how much I've said that ST is supposed to be a "second take" on Bomberman --simultaneously "different" and the "same" as the canon, and yet, Shiro is as radically different from canon (and many fanfic!) versions of Bomberman as it gets. Bomberman like many of his Nintendo bros possesses (or does not posses?) much of a personality which makes writing Shiro both difficult and easy. Difficult since there's not much go to on, and easy for the very same reason. I wanted to go off the beaten path with Shiro, and rather than stick to his quasi cannon personality (upbeat do gooder), or take an extreme 180 degree turn, to kind of this middle road where he's still a decent guy, but is unmistakably a jerk. The decision to make him a teenager stemmed from this decision too. I like the idea of writing "Bomberman" before he became the iconic(-ish) hero we know and love. There is a reason why he's such an a-hole, but that will be revealed later.
> 
> Pommy and Lils are a bit easier, since ultimately I just took their canon selves and amped up what was there. (and added glasses.) I've spent a long time with the Japanese script of the game (Yep, along with writing this trash, I translate Japanese trash too!) so I am really familiar with Lilith's Japanese "voice" so to speak. The English translation is quite good for all intents and purposes, but there's a childlike innocence she has in the Japanese script that just doesn't convey well in English. So really, I'm almost writing a canon Lilith! Of course she's not around with the player as much in the game, so I have to come up with bits of her personality on my own, but for the most part she really is as energetic and innocent in the (Japanese) game as she is here. Pommy's essentially the same too, but I just took his snarkiness and tuned it up to eleven. Like Lilith, I feel like if we were to hear the conversations he and Shiro were having while traveling through the levels, they'd be a lot like what they are in ST. 
> 
> TL;DR, Jerk Bomberman, cute Lilith, and wiseass Pommy. I'd say the knights would be up next, but I think it might be better to see more of them in action before I discuss them. I hope you enjoyed this tour of my head, and made sure to pick up any waste you created while walking around. There's more than enough unusable material in there. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "c", as in "Characters? I got your character right here buddy!"

_CLANG! CLANG!_

This sound echoes as a hammer meets and kisses steel. A fire burns distantly, warmly as the drip of water into an icy puddle nearby provides the soundtrack to this scene of unabashed manliness.

_CLANG! CLANG!_

A scene plays out as a tall, imposing, warrior of ice clad in blue armor lands upon the aquamarine marble formerly known as Aquanet and gazes out at the vacationing aliens who know nothing about strife and adversity.

_CLANG! CLANG!_

No matter, as he would teach them.

_CLANG! CLANG!_

Sometime later the planet is already half frozen as the warrior finishes “cleaning” the surface of extraneous matter and has begun the construction of his Fortress of Solitude. The warrior had become strong not because he wishes to protect others, or prove himself to them, but because of his desire.

_CLANG! CLANG!_

For solitude.

_CLANG! CLANG!_

Since his inception, he had yearned to be left in total isolation from the world –no, the galaxy at large. What are other organisms to him? Nuisances. What are relationships? Hindrances. All he needs is his hammer, his weapon, and the sound both make when at work. That is why he had used his innate ability to freeze his surroundings to create a place that no one dares approach.

_CLANG! CLANG!_

They could have the fruits of his labor as long as they left him to his work. While he yearns to create, he does not have any interest in seeing anyone.

_CLANG! CLANG!_

This had been his continued existence until that fateful day where he had been told that a stone of immense power hides in his domain, and that a force far stronger than he requires –no, demands his assistance in finding it. Even he who wishes for nothing but solitude knows to acquiesce before a greater power. So he would look for this stone and have nothing more to do with anyone.

_CLANG! CLANG!_

It is, after all, his only desire.

_CLANG!_

_**Opening Theme: watchOUT** _

On a night of ecstasy that everybody knows,

I understood an ugly fallacy of humanity.

She, from across the room gave me –a stranger, a sidelong glance,

And I a stranger would make any mistake to have that sidelong glance on me.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready—

You look plenty dangerous baby.

If you need a getaway driver tonight, I’m ready.

We’ll take off without leaving a trace into the night sky,

With enough reckless abandon even regrets won’t find us.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous we must be,

If we need getaway drivers to get from point A to point B.

**Episode seven: Toy terror! Factory Infiltration!**

SHIRO nudges LILITH as they stand back to back with a quaking POMMY in-between them.

SHIRO:

Whispering.

So, uh, Lils! I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this since it’s not exactly lady-like, but do you possess the ability to kick some toy posterior?

LILITH:

You’re asking if I can fight right?

SHIRO:

You could say this, yes.

LILITH:

I learned a little bit from my partner, but I’ve never had to use it in a situation like this before. My skillset is more about escaping before this sort of thing happens…

SHIRO:

That’s just peachy. I’m sure the cutest Jello cup in the universe isn’t going to be much help either, is he?

POMMY:

Pommy’s just shivering because Pommy is cold! Not scared, myu!

SHIRO glares at him, and digs deep into his will to summon and pump a bomb –an action that clearly tires him out.

LILITH:

Bomberman…

SHIRO:

I can only do maybe two of these a day without losing it completely. The blast radius is gonna be huge, and it’ll pretty much start once this bad boy leaves my mitts. Lils, if you can use your skillset to find a place we can hide while the boom ensues I’d super appreciate it –oh, and keep in mind it really shouldn’t be a place where there are enemies.

LILITH:

I’ll see what I can do! Just leave it to me!

SHIRO:

That’s what I’m talking about.

LILITH dashes forward, nimbly avoiding gunfire as SHIRO lumbers forth with the pumped bomb drawing the rest of the toys attention to the huge heat signature in his hand. POMMY peers up from his shaking to see his friends both exercising their bravado, and looks on with vested interest, as LILITH finds a lone toy behind several barrels full of an unknown substance, and with a pivot lunges forward and kicks it’s gun out of its hand. She then motions to SHIRO who nods and turns back to POMMY.

SHIRO:

Hey cheese for brains! If you don’t wanna turn into a pizza ingredient, then get moving and follow Lils!

POMMY:

P—Pommy doesn’t want to be Pizza!

He scurries over to where LILITH has the toy –a raggedy Ann knock off with a semi machine gun underfoot, as SHIRO heaves the pumped bomb overhead.

SHIRO:

Say hello to my little friend!

He turns and tosses the bomb and makes a beeline for the hiding place LILITH has secured. Just as he said earlier, upon making contact with the icy floor, the bomb explodes in a ray of light and fire incinerating the center of the outdoor space and taking all of the toy enemies in one flaming display. After the dust and debris clear, SHIRO, LILITH and POMMY poke their head from behind their hiding place.

SHIRO:

Proving once again that bombs are nature’s solution to everything.

LILITH:

That was a close one. I thought we were done for sure!

She and SHIRO bump fists.

SHIRO:

Who do you think I am? Though, I was really hoping to save my trump cards for Behemos. I’ve still got one more, but I’ll have to be careful with it.

POMMY gazes longingly at his two friends as they converse about their next plans, and for the first time feels…inadequate.

SHIRO:

Hey pufferino! We’re going!

SHIRO’s voice shakes him out of his fog.

POMMY:

Pommy’s coming! Don’t leave Pommy behind, myuuu!

The Trio find a hidden stairway unearthed by SHIRO’s explosive and use this to head down deeper into the toy factory facility. SHIRO begins to lead the party forward, but is stopped by LILITH who yanks him back.

SHIRO:

Lils, what’s the deal?

LILITH:

I saw a tripwire! If you had stepped on it or tripped over it, you would have activated a trap!

SHIRO:

Geez, thanks! I’d better watch my step then.

LILITH produces a mini flashlight and shines it in front of SHIRO revealing several trip wires as well as the frozen visages of what used to be dragonhead figurines, and statues of mermen.

SHIRO:

I’m beginning to get an idea of what kind of planet this was before it went all ice age…

The trio gingerly makes their way past the tripwires and into another room encased in ice where several toys are hard at work mining an ice hole and carrying the refuse out via mine cart. They all turn at once upon the trio’s entry after which a long and painful silence ensues, only broken by SHIRO quietly cursing to himself.

SHIRO:

Cripes.

The toys turn and almost magically grab weapons of different sorts out of thin air, and turn to open fire on the intruders. SHIRO and LILITH dive in different directions, leaving poor POMMY to scramble after LILITH. SHIRO tosses firebombs at Gorilla toys who catch them and toss them back, the explosions shaking ice fragments above loose. SHIRO leaps past them and tosses two more bombs behind, this time snapping them so they fly overhead slightly and explode above the Gorilla toys. LILITH meanwhile ducks under the wide swing of a bipedal Lion doll who’s eerie grin belies the razor sharp claws it brandishes. It slams it’s paw down upon the ice and LILITH scurries up and over the lion which takes a swing at its own face to catch her, but instead takes a chunk of its skull into its claws. LILITH slides down its tail and jets past two more raggedy dolls with guns who open fire too slowly and end up tearing each other apart. She’s barely allowed a moment to rest as the shadow of artillery fire appears above her, and she’s nearly hit by gunfire. She looks upward and sees a few toys manning a mini Howitzer with the intention of gunning her down from above. LILITH steps back just as another shot explodes upward and then down toward her. To her surprise, the shell explodes in midair, and she glances back instinctively and spies SHIRO glaring up at the toys above them, a pile of broken toys at his feet.

LILITH:

Bomberman! Nice save!

SHIRO:

Little scrap heaps think they can snipe at us huh?

He leans backward, and tosses a firebomb which is met with shell fire before it can make it up to its target. The explosion knocks LILITH off her feet, and SHIRO shields himself with his arm to avoid getting debris and ice in his face. SHIRO growls and steps backward to give himself a wider breadth, stopping when he hears something squeak under his foot. He glances down quickly and gasps upon seeing a very charred POMMY underfoot.

POMMY:

Muffled.

Pommy thinks Pommy isn’t cut out for this, myu…

SHIRO:

Puffhead, how the heck did you end up like that?

SHIRO turns quickly and scoops POMMY out of the way as another shell lands where he was once standing. He reconvenes with LILITH to whom he gives POMMY and his backpack for safe keeping.

SHIRO:

Lils, make my stuff doesn’t get messed up. Oh, and this guy doesn’t die.

POMMY:

Coughs.

Pommy thinks Bomberman’s priorities aren’t right, myu…

LILITH:

O-okay, but what are you going to do?

SHIRO:

I’m going to take the fight to those guys.

SHIRO strides away, as LILITH looks on confused. For a moment she stands still, until Pommy coughs again and she realizes she’s still cradling him in her arms.

LILITH:

Ah! Right, Pommy!

POMMY:

Wheeze.

Even Lilith forgot about Pommy…

LILITH:

I didn’t! I just, uh…okay, let’s get you all better. I didn’t really think to bring medicine with me…ah! Uncle Freddy’s Power tonic! I’m not all that sure of what it does, but I don’t think he’d give me anything harmful.

LILITH opens SHIRO’s backpack and finds the tonic. She opens it up and pours a third of its contents into Pommy’s mouth which doesn’t seem to have an immediate effect.

LILITH:

Well? How do you feel?

POMMY:

Pommy feels the same, though this is the first time Pommy has had a drink that tastes like chicken, myu…

LILITH:

That’s…Okay, I’m not sure what this means, but it didn’t make things worse at least?

POMMY nods, though he does suddenly begin to feel strange. He begins to mention this to LILITH, but she’s already immersed with what SHIRO is up to, so he says nothing.

SHIRO opens the power capsule and flips through it until he finds a patch with a vest on it. Taking it out of the capsule he slaps it on his bare arm and it sinks into his body –painfully as his arm shivers and he grabs it and shudders in pain. The toys take this chance to fire another shell at him, but to their surprise he catches it and tosses it aside where it explodes. SHIRO stares up at them and the toys react with something akin to panic, firing more shells upon SHIRO who dodges a few, and then leaps upon each shell before it explodes, using their fire as a makeshift ladder. He soon stands before the toys, which stare him down silently before discharging pistols, which SHIRO makes short work of by lunging forward with two bombs and slamming them into an ice wall before they explode. The arm where SHIRO applied the patch hangs limply as if it’s broken, and SHIRO is winded from the whole ordeal.

SHIRO:

They really do a poor job of portraying the adverse side effects of these things on TV.

He painfully walks back to where LILITH and POMMY wait and waves from above.

SHIRO:

I’ve taken care of our howitzer problem.

LILITH:

Starry eyes.

That was so awesome, Bomberman! How did you do it?

SHIRO:

Invincibility patch. It augments the body’s internal processes and heat output, which takes the edge off of pain and in the case of heat seeking or dependent weapons, keeps them from working properly. Those things wouldn’t explode, so I used them just like I said I would –to take the fight to them.

LILITH:

Awwwwesome….

SHIRO:

It’s okay I guess. (Winces). Let’s get to the next room before back up arrives.

LILITH:

Okay! I think Pommy is going to pull through too!

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Was he dying?

SHIRO makes his way down, and the three press on. Unbeknownst to them, a camera above was watching their every move and sending the feed to a room which –besides an office chair spinning due to the speed the occupant who was once sitting in it rose and left, is now empty. Meanwhile a shadowy blue figure is working hard in his ice workshop on another toy design when three toy-ish beings run to him in a panic. One is a Polar bear stuffed toy, one is a Soldier, and the last is a tank. The polar bear toy whom seems to be the leader of the trio yells out to the blue armored figure in a high pitched voice.

POLAR BEAR:

Panicked.

Master Behemos! Master Behemos! There’s big trouble!!

BEHEMOS glowers without turning around and continues to work on his design as the toys run in panicked circles around him raising a racket to get his attention.

BEHEMOS:

Thinking

Although I’m proud of my handiwork I sometimes question my judgment in giving the toys sentient thought. The whole reason why I seclude myself is so I don’t have to be bothered with the trivialities of interaction…

BEHEMOS squints and rubs his forehead for a moment before turning around to the Soldier.

BEHEMOS:

You! Give me the report of what’s going on at once!

POLAR BEAR:

Crestfallen.

But Master, I was the one who discovered the big trouble. I want to give the report!

BEHEMOS:

Quietly.

I brought you into this world, and I have no qualms of taking you out of it.

The POLAR BEAR is immediately silenced as the toy soldier in a deep baritone delivers the report.

SOLIDER:

There are intruders in the refinery sir.

BEHEMOS:

And…?

SOLIDER:

A beat.

They’re wrecking up the place sir.

BEHEMOS:

Sighs.

I don’t know what’s worse. The Polar bear and it’s squeaky voice, or you with your succinct but lacking reports.

The TANK fires a shot, which BEHEMOS leans over slightly to avoid. He picks up the spent shell and opens it to find a note that reads in scribbled handwriting “WAR IS HELL”.

BEHEMOS:

Miffed.

Okay. I think THIS is worse. You three are my very first projects so it is not shocking that you are….lacking in various ways, but I have limits to my patience with even you three.

POLAR BEAR:

Master! May I deliver the report now?

BEHEMOS gives the toy a curt nod and turns back to his project. Despite this show of obvious indifference, the POLAR BEAR prideful clears it’s throat and begins its report.

POLAR BEAR:

The intruders are three in number! A human girl, a thing, and a Bomber! They seem to be after the element that we toys are trying to reclaim for you Master!

BEHEMOS stops for a moment and glances over his shoulder.

BEHEMOS:

Putting aside the frustratingly simple descriptions of the intruders, you said there is a Bomber among them? Intriguing. I did not think a Bomber would be in this nebula.

BEHEMOS leans back in his chair and allows nostalgia to wash over him.

BEHEMOS:

Wistful.

I haven’t been on Bomber star for millennia –ever since I went into self-exile and started working on my toys. It was tough going at first, as finding a suitable place for my workshop until I happened upon Aquanet. I had to get rid of the pesky vacationers by freezing over the planet, but once that was through I finally had my sanctuary of solitude. Naturally, the cold is supposed to keep intruders at bay, and I have no doubt that this Bomber will freeze before he can cause any serious damage.

SOLDIER:

Master.

BEHEMOS eyes the toy.

SOLDIER:

He’s not cold.

BEHEMOS:

Your point being?

SOLIDER:

Indignant.

The cold isn’t working.

BEHEMOS:

Raised eyebrow.

What?

The TANK fires another shell, which BEHEMOS catches and opens. The note this time says “FIRE STONE” in Lucida Sands Handwriting font.

BEHEMOS:

You’re telling me he has the fire stone?

All three toys nod in various ways.

BEHEMOS:

Then he WOULD be impervious to cold.

An explosion rocks the workshop, and realization causes BEHEMOS’S face to darken.

BEHEMOS:

Angry.

So this Bomber would dare to come to MY fortress of solitude and lay a finger on my toy soldiers?

POLAR BEAR:

He’s wrecking EVERYTHING Master! Even the sentinel toys have fallen to the intruders!

BEHEMOS stands from his desk and strides over to an ice wall, regarding it for a moment before thrusting his hand through the ice and producing a metallic cannon.

POLAR BEAR:

M-Master!! You’re going to…?

SOLIDER:

Shocked.

He’s serious.

BEHEMOS equips the cannon on his shoulder.

BEHEMOS:

It has been some time since I have had to use this. I pray that I have retained my abilities.

BEHEMOS then activates a visor over his right eye and analyzes the trajectory of the explosion and proximity of the intruders using sound location. The visor beeps rapidly, and his eyes narrow.

BEHEMOS:

To the toys.

Come. We have a guest to greet.

The toys gather upon his broad back as he fires a cannon shot into the roof, and jumps through the opening.

Meanwhile SHIRO, LILITH, and POMMY continue through the darkened hallways of the Toy factory, and LILITH notices SHIRO taking care not to move his arm too much.

LILITH:

Bomberman, are you really okay? I know I keep asking and maybe it’s a little annoying but you really don’t seem to be okay on the account that your arm is kinda dangly-dangling, and you’re kinda droop-drooping, and--

SHIRO:

Nods.

I’m good, and even if I wasn’t, we can’t exactly save our game and go back now can we?

LILITH:

That’s true, but we’re up against someone that might have frozen an entire planet! The last thing you wanna do is fight him when you’re anything less than one-hundred percent. (Gasps) Wait, I remember seeing that case you were flipping through earlier back on Alcatraz on the account that I was thinking of steal—of how well built it is! You said you couldn’t move back then too…Is what’s in there the cause of your arm and inability to move back then?

SHIRO:

You told me to trust you and this source of yours earlier right?

LILITH:

I did, but…

SHIRO:

Then just trust me. I can do this. It’s all I’m really good at doing.

LILITH:

Concerned.

I-I guess I have no choice but to do so since you trusted me when I asked, but truth be told, I don’t really know much about Behemos since he went into self-exile a long time ago, and I’m not really able to help you in a fight against the knights.

SHIRO:

I know. I’ll handle it.

LILITH:

But Bomberman…

POMMY:

Lilith is hot…

SHIRO:

…Uh, cheesedoodle, Are you feeling okay?

LILITH:

Blushing.

Not that I don’t appreciate the comment, but…whoa, you’re burning up Pommy!

SHIRO:

What? Seriously? Of all the rotten timing…our luck was looking pretty good and then something like this has to happen..

POMMY:

Weakly.

Bomberman only has luck on his side. Pommy thinks without talent, Bomberman is going to lose…

SHIRO:

Indignant.

Being able to utilize luck IS a legitimate talent!

SHIRO suddenly hears something above him and grabs his two friends as he leaps back. BEHEMOS lands right where the trio was just standing, and stands to his full height slowly, a menacing glare in his eye as he towers over them.

BEHEMOS:

Oho? Let me see how well you have managed to hone that “legitimate” talent of yours, boy.

LILITH:

Th—That’s Behemos!

SHIRO:

Cripes.

__**Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH.**_  
_

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.

 


	8. Freeze blast burn! Behemos The earl of the frozen wastes cometh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, the lengths I'll go just to be funny....there's one joke that I really liked in the writing stage that won't work here because of formatting, so I had to censor myself in order to get this episode out on time. Ah, I mourn the joke that will never be, slaughtered in infancy by the lack of font editing on this site! Alas!
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "w" as in --I "w"astsed about half an hour trying to get one sentence to work when I could have posted this right away.

SHIRO isn’t sure what he expected upon hearing the name “Astral Knight”. BAELFAEL had been essentially a normal guy like him –just with the ability to toss fireballs around. So in a small way, maybe he expected to fight six more BAELFALEs? Oh, of course they would have different powers and such, but still, that he felt like he could handle. However the behemoth before him is a completely different story. BEHEMOS is tall, and the cannon on his arm as imposing, as it is deadly. As much as it pains him to admit that someone else’s assessment on him may actually hold some truth, SHIRO may be –as LILITH and POMMY had suggested; over his head.

BEHEMOS:

I hear you’ve made quite the mess of my facilities, boy.

SHIRO:

Voice cracking.

To be fair, I do have a legitimized claim of self-defense here. I just wanted to check out some toys.

BEHEMOS:

You dare mock me?

SHIRO:

It’s not so much like I _dare_ to as much as it’s kind of like an inborn reflex. Like, y’know how some people smile when their nervous?

BEHEMOS:

Ah, so you become a cowardly motor mouth when you’re afraid?

SHIRO:

N-N-Not cowardly, but something like that, yeah.

BEHEMOS:

Do you understand why I came to this planet? Why I surrounded myself with that which is not technically “alive”?

SHIRO and LILITH exchange glances and then shake their heads slowly.

BEHEMOS:

For _Solitude._ There is nothing I dislike more than the kinship of other people. Even that of my Master Rukifellth! While I swear fealty to him, I do so in my own way.

LILITH:

Rukifellth....is he still on the Noah now? What is he doing?

BEHEMOS:

I have no obligation to answer those questions lass. While I do not desire to serve by his side, I will not forgive those who dare to interfere in his affairs.

SHIRO:

So this Rukifellth is your supervisor huh? Listen, brah. We’re just a couple of kids trying to get out of this black hole, okay? You let us do that and we’re out of your hair for good. What do you say? That’s much easier than killing us, right?

BEHEMOS:

Laughs heartily.

You’re an interesting one….however I refuse. I am interested in knowing your name before you die, however.

SHIRO:

Uh, does that matter in the end?

BEHEMOS:

Thinking for a moment.

No, I suppose it doesn’t, not in the least. Now, stranger who has defeated my fellow Astral Knight, show me your power!

Suddenly a high pitched voice yells from behind BEHEMOS rings out.

POLAR BEAR:

You teach him a lesson Master Behemos!!

BEHEMOS turns around to the Polar bear and other toys behind him with murder in his eyes, which shuts the bear up. He then affixes his attention upon SHIRO and his group just to find that they are trying to sneak away through the door they came through. BEHEMOS narrows his eyes and fires an ice bullet at the doorway freezing it solid and solidifying SHIRO’s despair.

BEHEMOS:

Fleeing somewhere?

SHIRO:

Aw, geez.

_**Opening Theme: watchOUT** _

On a night of ecstasy that everybody knows,

I understood an ugly fallacy of humanity.

She, from across the room gave me –a stranger, a sidelong glance,

And I a stranger would make any mistake to have that sidelong glance on me.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready—

You look plenty dangerous baby.

If you need a getaway driver tonight, I’m ready.

We’ll take off without leaving a trace into the night sky,

With enough reckless abandon even regrets won’t find us.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous we must be,

If we need getaway drivers to get from point A to point B.

**Episode eight: Freeze blast burn! Behemos The earl of the frozen wastes cometh!**

SHIRO:

If you want a piece of me that bad, then who I am I to deny? Just don’t regret it when I melt your head off.

BEHEMOS:

Pleased.

The same could be said to you, mysterious warrior of bombs!

BEHEMOS levels his arm cannon at SHIRO and fires a volley of spiked ice stalagmites that he ducks under. He then tries to force his bomb into BEHEMOS’S torso, but this is a no sale as the Baron of the frozen wastes just shifts his weight and hits SHIRO in the face with his cannon, sending him flying through the air.

LILITH:

Bomberman!

LILITH pauses for a second and barely avoids becoming skewered by a fast moving underground ice current summoned by BEHEMOS by leaping backward.

BEHEMOS:

Good reflexes lass. However, this is a test of endurance. Neither you nor the whelp can last long in these conditions, so even if you can avoid my attacks ad inifitum, eventually nature itself will claim your lives. I would think that you’d prefer a quick death at my hands, no?

As SHIRO struggles to his feet, he accidentally applies pressure to his broken arm and nearly doubles over in pain. BEHEMOS fires a high-speed ice projectile at him, and SHIRO is hit in the face by this knocking him down for the count.

BEHEMOS:

This is quite insulting. I don’t know what magic you worked to defeat Baelfael, but this lack of resistance is only infuriating me more, children!

SHIRO

Muffled.

You try fighting with a broken arm, and tell me how much you enjoy it.

He lifts his head to see LILITH coming toward him, slipping on the ice as she does. She’s still carrying POMMY in her arms as she moves, making it difficult for her to maintain her balance.

SHIRO:

Lils! Watch out!!

LILITH turns around and the small polar bear is almost upon her from it’s spot behind BEHEMOS.

POLAR BEAR:

I’ll keep the girl from moving Master!!

LILITH reaches into her coat and tosses a knife at the bear, which stops it in its tracks for barely a millisecond. It leaps at her, claws and fangs bared, leaving her to shift POMMY into one arm and block with the other. The bear bites down on her arm, and she yelps in pain as blood oozes from the wound. SHIRO glares at BEHEMOS, his rage giving him the adrenaline needed to rise and forget his broken arm. SHIRO wills another fire bomb and tosses it at the POLAR BEAR who avoids it by releasing LILITH’s arm and sliding back on the ice, a malicious grin on it’s face.

BEHEMOS:

Mildly amused.

I don’t recall asking for assistance.

POLAR BEAR:

I’m going to help you, Master! These guys busted into our home and wrecked it up, so we’ve gotta teach them a lesson!

SOLDIER

That’s right.

The tank fires a shell that lands beside BEHEMOS and opens up in impact font reading “PAYBACK.”

BEHEMOS:

Hm. Do as you see fit then. They’re providing nary a challenge for me.

BEHEMOS strides away and the toys stand menacingly before the injured LILITH and SHIRO.

SOLDIER:

Evily.

You’re gonna pay.

POLAR BEAR:

You guys picked the wrong planet to trash!

SHIRO:

Geez. I don’t know what’s worse, that he’s totally underestimating me, or that I’m going to die at the hands of fodder.

The SOLDIER steps on SHIRO’s broken arm and he braces himself against the pain.

SHIRO:

Okay, _this_ is worse.

Suddenly SHIRO hears a loud _crack_ from his side and fearing the worst turns his head. Rather than spying LILITH in mid-peril, he’s surprised to see that she’s on her behind and not standing, but is otherwise okay. Before her is the tank, broken into two as a final shell rolls away from it reading  “”niap sa nwonk nioc eht no sedis era htaed dna efil taht dnatsrednu I taht wonk ylno si tI !luos ym fo eye eht ni seldeen netlom dnasuoht a ekil si niap gniraes sihT!!”

The POLAR BEAR and SOLIDER trade shocked expressions, as something steps out of the debris created by the broken tank. SHIRO blinks and narrows his eyes, simultaneously understanding, but unable to process what he’s seeing.

SHIRO:

I—Is that you, cheesebrain?

What steps out of the debris is something that resembles POMMY, but doesn’t. It is completely yellow, with white arms that have protruding knuckles. It’s feet are brown and without toes, and it’s eyes are dark black. It has a confident expression as it dusts off its knuckle, cleaning it of tank parts, and upon finishing this glances over at SHIRO, a glint of satisfaction in it’s eye.

???:

Myu! The hero is here!

SHIRO:

“Myu”? There’s only one cheesepuff with a mindlessly cute shtick like that.

LILITH:

Pommy, what happened to you?

POMMY glances at the both of them and considers giving a long explanation about how the tonic LILITH had him drink must have caused a chemical reaction within his soft and mollusk-y body, genetically altering his physical makeup and causing him to transform in a totally not plot relevant, deus ex machina way to save them in the nick of time, but decides quickly that such a long and unwieldy explanation would be beyond the scope of their understanding, and not that it would just be too difficult for him to put into words. Perish the thought!

POMMY:

Pommy _evolved_ , myu.

SHIRO and LILITH trade glances.

LILITH:

You can do that?

POMMY:

Apparently, myu!

SHIRO:

“Apparently”?! That’s not the thing the person who evolved should be saying! Just tell the truth, puffbrain, you don’t know what happened! That sounds a lot less stupid than what you just said!

POMMY:

Indignant.

Pommy _evolved!_

SHIRO:

Explain how you did it then!

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t have to!

As the two argue, LILITH’s eyes glitter and she pokes at the “evolved” POMMY’s ears.

LILITH:

So awesome….

The POLAR BEAR and SOLDIER mourn the loss of their comrade, as this complete lack of tension occurs among the trio.

POLAR BEAR:

Sadly.

He owed me thirty bucks..

SOLDIER:

…Why would a tank….come in close to do combat.

Okay, maybe _mourning_ isn’t the best way to phrase what they’re doing. BEHEMOS on the other hand scratches his chin, deep in thought about this new development.

BEHEMOS:

A mimic, hmm? I’ve heard those creatures are rare and to be revered. I do wonder how that whelp got his hands on one?

His thought is cut off by the POLAR BEAR roaring.

POLAR BEAR:

THIRTY BUUUUUCKS!!

It charges POMMY who’s back is turned as he and SHIRO discuss evolution, and leaps upon him to rip him apart. POMMY’s eyes glint and he blocks this advance with his fist, breaking the POLAR BEAR’s jaw and following up with another punch that sends him flying right back behind BEHEMOS who tilts his head aside to avoid being hit as the POLAR BEAR crashes into the ice wall behind him leaving a crater.

SHIRO:

Speechless.

Holy hell. Puffbrain’s taken a level in badass.

POMMY smirks and wags his arm in a ‘tut-tut-tut’ motion.

POMMY:

POMMY isn’t Puffbrain, but…

He strikes a dramatic pose.

POMMY:

KNUCKLE POMMY!

LILITH:

_Awesome._

SHIRO:

Not the word I would have used.

The Soldier is next to try his luck against PO—KNUCKLE POMMY, brandishing his sword, and charging at him, but KNUCKLE POMMY is faster. He grabs the gun, snaps it in half and then delivers a punch so powerful that it snaps the SOLDIER in half upon impact.

SOLDIER:

That smarts.

The SOLDIER clatters aside helplessly, as KNUCKLE POMMY tosses aside the gun and poses triumphantly once again.

KNUCKLE POMMY:

Knuckle Pommy triumphs over evil, myu!!

KNUCKLE POMMY performs a celebratory dance, all the while not noticing BEHEMOS standing behind him menacingly. When he does notice LILITH and SHIRO's horrified expressions, he turns around expression still brimming with confidence. After a moment of sizing BEHEMOS up, KNUCKLE POMMY turns back to his friends with the same confident face, but now with a single tear traveling down the length of his body.

KNUCKLE POMMY:

Help me, Bomberman.

SHIRO:

Blankly.

I help those who help themselves.

BEHEMOS slams the ice where KNUCKLE POMMY stands, to find that he has already sped away toward the frozen door.

SHIRO:

ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING, PUFF-FOR-BRAINS?!

KNUCKLE POMMY circles back and grabs SHIRO by his good arm, and lifts LILITH overhead. BEHEMOS is hot –or cold in pursuit, charging his canon and firing it at random intervals, only barely missing KNUCKLE POMMY each time.

SHIRO:

Considering that he sealed us in here, I think we're going to need to consider defeating him in the immediate future as our literal exit plan.

LILITH:

Do you have a plan, Bomberman?

KNUCKLE POMMY:

If so, Knuckle Pommy wants to hear it, myuu!

SHIRO:

We're going to need to split up. It's the only way we can defeat an opponent like him.

LILITH:

That's not gonna help much if he just goes after one of us and then immediately goes after the other, Bomberman. I mean, he's gonna totally go after the bigger threat first anyway, which would be you, right?

SHIRO:

Then we'll just need to give him a reason to believe that there are _two_ legitimate threats.

Slowly, painfully, SHIRO lifts his broken arm and wills a bomb into it, which he quickly tosses to LILITH who panics and juggles it between her hands.

LILITH:

Bomberman, what are you doing?

SHIRO:

Relax, I barely put any will into that bomb, so the fuse is a little longer. Not exactly a remote bomb by any means, but you won't go boom right away. Now, I'm gonna need for you to grab the fire stone in my jacket pocket, and listen closely...

BEHEMOS silently pursues his prey, the ice in his veins thawed by pure rage. One shouldn't get the wrong idea however –he isn't at all acting in the name of vengeance for his first toys, truth be told, he's better off without them. What he is after is these children who would dare march into his home and break his things. This is something he cannot allow for any reason. Though he'd be lying if he were to say that he felt no sense of attachment toward his first creations. Either way, he would destroy them for their insolence. To his surprise however, the girl hops off the mimic, and darts away from her partners. As SHIRO figured, BEHEMOS ignores her and continues after SHIRO and KNUCKLE POMMY, that is until a spark shines behind him and he turns to see LILITH striking the fire stone against SHIRO's bomb causing the fuse to spark and the fire bomb has become something closer to an explosive sparkler.

BEHEMOS:

A human who can use a bomb? That cannot be!

LILITH:

You stay away from my friends or I'll, uh use this thing!

BEHEMOS:

It appears I have chosen the wrong target. It is a shame to eliminate such a rare specimen as a human who can use bombs, but a lesson must be taught. Meddling in my affairs results in death.

BEHEMOS levels his cannon at LILITH and prepares to fire at her. LILITH lifts the bomb in front of her and using the fire stone as a flint, lights both causing a minor explosion, and the bomb launches forward at blinding speed. BEHEMOS leans to the side and the bomb flies off harmlessly and crashes into the ice wall where it explodes. LILITH gasps as BEHEMOS narrows his eyes.

BEHEMOS:

You have failed. Now, you will meet your end!

SHIRO:

Annnnnd checkmate.

BEHEMOS turns to SHIRO's voice where he sees KNUCKLE POMMY holding a pumped bomb overhead, as SHIRO stands behind him with his good arm outstretched filling the bomb with his will.

BEHEMOS:

You...!!

SHIRO:

This would be the moment where I'd make an “You've been iced” joke, but I'm tired and frankly this has gone on long enough.

BEHEMOS charges at him, but SHIRO has already leaned back and punched the bomb out of KNUCKLE POMMY's hands. It collides with BEHEMOS and explodes knocking SHIRO, KNUCKLE POMMY and LILITH off their feet and a flaming BEHEMOS through the opposite wall, and through several more walls until he lands in a crumpled, flaming heap several meters away.

SHIRO:

Coughs.

That went over well.

LILITH

Slowly getting to her feet.

You beat him, Bomberman!

SHIRO:

Barely. It was really thanks to you two helping me out.

LILITH:

How did you know that would work?

SHIRO:

I didn't really. I just figured _you_ can't resist shiny things so there have to be others.

LILITH:

Ooh! Okay, good plan Bomberman!

KNUCKLE POMMY:

Narrows eyes.

Lilith, you should be more upset, myuu.

SHIRO:

Heaves.

Where the heck did he get launched to?

KNUCKLE POMMY:

Myuu? It was that room over there!

The trio follow the trail of destruction and find BEHEMOS still on fire, his body crushing a very familiar machine.

LILITH:

Wait, that's the gravity generator!

SHIRO:

So essentially we took out two problems with one body?

KNUCKLE POMMY and SHIRO high-five.

LILITH:

That's a little inappropriate....

SHIRO:

Who cares? Just a minute ago that guy was trying to kill us. In any case, that's only two thirds of the thing we're supposed to take care of. We've gotta find the stone now don't we?

LILITH:

That's true....

SHIRO offers her his hand.

SHIRO:

C'mon. I couldn't have beaten him without you, and I won't be able to find that elemental stone without you either.

LILITH

Small blush.

Bomberman...

KNUCKLE POMMY:

Don't forget Knuckle Pommy, myuu!

The trio manage to make their way back outside and gaze into the distant horizon of Aquanet.

LILITH:

It's just one planet, right? Couldn't take us that long to find the elemental stone hidden here, right?

SHIRO:

Only if we decide to do this on our own. Luckily, we _do_ have some help.

LILITH tilts her head as SHIRO's eyes narrow and the shape of toys shift behind them.

The search begins through the frozen wastes of Aquanet. Through the unknown underground underneath the toy factory, to a frigid lake who's clear luster hide a city below it's surface. The search for the element takes the trio to different points of Aquanet, to seemingly no avail as their target remains out of reach. Several toys dig through a snow bank as SHIRO, LILITH and KNUCKLE POMMY look on.

SHIRO:

Sips a drink.

You guys are too slow.

TOYS:

Under breath.

Then YOU do this!!

SHIRO:

Evilly.

Did you guys say something?

One stuffed giraffe stands up for his allies.

GIRAFFE:

We sure did. We're your enemies! Why should we...

A muscle bound action figure walks over with a shovel which it thrusts into the ground and leans on.

ACTION FIGURE:

Sorry, sir! We didn't find anything!

GIRAFFE:

“Sir”?!

SHIRO:

Ah, you did your best. Your check will reflect your hard work.

ACTION FIGURE:

Yes sir! Thank you so much.

GIRAFFE:

W—Wait, he's PAYING YOU!?

The other toys murmur about this as SHIRO kneeds his fingers evilly.

SHIRO:

Disorder in the ranks. Eeeeeexcelllent.

LILITH:

Is it just me, or is it getting warmer?

SHIRO:

Actually, yeah it kind of is.

LILITH removes her hood and unzips the jacket as she fans herself. SHIRO sighs and paces around, annoyed.

SHIRO:

How the heck are we supposed to find that stupid element?

KNUCKLE POMMY:

Ooh! Ooh! Knuckle Pommy has an idea!

SHIRO:

I must be crazy to even consider listening to you, but....what is it?

KNUCKLE POMMY:

What if Bomberman uses his stone to find the other ones, myuu!

SHIRO:

….Uh, what?

KNUCKLE POMMY:

Knuckle Pommy thinks that the elements might be attracted to one another, myuu! That's why it's important to find all of them!

SHIRO:

That...sounds kind of plausible, actually. Maybe you _did_ evolve.

LILITH:

Yeah! That's a good idea! Though, the fire stone got burnt up when we were fighting Behemos..

SHIRO:

That was a chunk of it, but I still have a little bit in this pendant I'm wearing. Though how do we get it to show us where the stone is?

LILITH:

Maybe we just ask it?

SHIRO shrugs and holds up his pendant..

SHIRO:

So uh, where do we start looking?

The pendant shines and a laser like light points into the distance before them.

SHIRO:

Huh, so it really is that easy. To the cruiser!

Once in the cruiser, the trio follow the ray of light until it brings them over a large mound of snow that is slowly melting. LILITH who has taken over flying for SHIRO lands the cruiser, and the three hop out. SHIRO wills a fire bomb into existence, tosses it into the snow bank. The resulting explosion sends snow and ice in all directions. Below this, half submerged in thawed ice is a blue stone fashioned into a teardrop shape. SHIRO yanks it out of the ice, and examines it for a moment.

SHIRO

So this is it? I feel kinda scammed that this little thing is what I nearly died for.

The light from his pendant comes into contact with the water stone, and suddenly the fire stone and water stone vibrate and then launch from their respective places –the pendant and his hand, and into his body. SHIRO falls back from the sudden impact, and lands flat on his back as LILITH and KNUCKLE POMMY run to his side. SHIRO feels himself falling for a moment –a moment too long, until he lands in a pile of slush in an unfamiliar place, an aura borealis shining overhead, and a bridge to a white temple before him.

SHIRO:

Oww. Huh? Where the heck am I?

Through a force he can't really describe, SHIRO feels himself being drawn toward the temple, and despite himself gets up and begins to walk toward it. Although in his mind he questions his actions, his body has made it's decision and without any other clues, he decides to follow it's lead. Soon he is inside the temple, and standing in a dimly lit room where a statue of young girl cradles the water stone in her arms. SHIRO strides over to it and stands for a moment, the sound of hail falling on a roof somewhere far away filling his senses. At first he is entranced by the sound, but it only becomes louder the longer he remains inactive. In a hope to stop this noise, he places his hands on the water stone which is as cold as ice –a coldness that travels up his arm and into his very being. The hail grows stronger, and SHIRO feels himself disappear into the sound and into a dark void. When he realizes himself again, SHIRO is staring up into the faces of a very worried LILITH and KNUCKLE POMMY, with something unfamiliar in his good hand.

LILITH:

Bomberman, are you okay?

SHIRO:

Y—Yeah. I guess I was more tired than I thought.

LILITH:

Wipes face.

Thank goodness....

KNUCKLE POMMY:

Bomberman has a weird bomb in his hand, myuu!

SHIRO:

Huh?

SHIRO glances at what is in his grip and sees it –a crystal white bomb with no apparent fuse. He sits up and finds himself captivated by this new creation.

SHIRO:

D—Did I do this?

LILITH:

Yeah! You were freaking out for a bit, and then that thing just appeared! It was so weird...

SHIRO:

This must be the power of the water element. I—I think the elements are in my body now, and they can change what kind of bombs I can make.

LILITH:

Really? I didn't think that would happen....

SHIRO:

Lils?

LILITH:

Shakes her head.

It's nothing. Anyway, mission accomplished! We've got two out of seven elements!

SHIRO regards her for a moment before returning his gaze to the crystal bomb in his grasp.

SHIRO:

Yeah.....

He looks up at the sky and sees that for the first time since they landed that it's clearing and the sun is peaking out from once thick clouds.

KNUCKLE POMMY:

Knuckle Pommy thinks that when Behemos was defeated, that the weather of the planet returned to normal, myuu!

LILITH:

Come to think of it, I heard that Aquanet was once a tropical planet filled with water! Wow, to think Behemos had all of that power...

SHIRO:

Yeah, these elements, and the knights are no joke. We'd better get out of here before the cruiser gets submerged. You coming with us Lils?

LILITH:

Yeah, I'll bum a ride to a nearby planet so I can get more information on our next target. You guys will be fine until I contact you next, right?

SHIRO:

Yeah, but why not just let us help you?

LILITH:

It's fine. I have my ways, and I wouldn't want you guys to be accomplices to certain.... _things_.

SHIRO:

face fault.

Whaddya mean accomplices!? What are you doing to get your information?

LILITH:

A secret makes a woman, woman!

SHIRO:

That didn't answer my question!

As the two go back and forth, the sky clears and the sun returns to it's rightful place in the sky. Aquanet is now well on it's way to being the luscious planet it once was before BEHEMOS came and manipulated it's climate to his icy will, and our heroes have managed to claim a second elemental stone. While LILITH has secrets of her own, what isn't secret is that their path is fraught with danger, and their journey is far from over.

_**Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH.** _

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.


	9. A view from the pirate's eyes! The deadly messenger on the Noah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to you straight from my vacation in Japan is a very late episode of ST! I honestly didn't even think I'd be releasing one at all, so that's a thing right? ....Of course it isn't, and I apologize. I'm also running behind on stock because of life issues, but no one cares about that, right? I can't say that episode 10 will be on time, so bear with 9 for just a little bit. It and 11 will probably come out at the same time, I hope.
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "m" or (申し訳ございません) which romanized is "Moshiwake gozaimasen". (When in Japan, do what the Japanese do.)

_**Opening Theme: watchOUT** _

On a night of ecstasy that everybody knows,

I understood an ugly fallacy of humanity.

She, from across the room gave me –a stranger, a sidelong glance,

And I a stranger would make any mistake to have that sidelong glance on me.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready—

You look plenty dangerous baby.

If you need a getaway driver tonight, I’m ready.

We’ll take off without leaving a trace into the night sky,

With enough reckless abandon even regrets won’t find us.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous we must be,

If we need getaway drivers to get from point A to point B.

Warship Noah

RUKIFELLTH’s room.

ZHAEL and ZONIHA lean against a wall as smoke vapors rise, the two apparently killing time while they wait for the other knights to appear to the impromptu meeting RUKIFELLTH has called.

ZONIHA:

Didja hear? Behemos got defeated by that intruder.

ZHAEL:

Shaking her head.

That makes two of us. Here I was thinking having the title “Astral Knight” would at least scare lesser mortals away. This intruder is unafraid and mowing us down with impunity.

ZONIHA:

I know right? Not only that, but no more stuffed toys from Bem. His were probably the highest quality in the universe!

ZHAEL:

Yes, but getting them delivered was a pain. I never did understand why that man preferred his solitude so. He might have avoided an end at the hands of the intruder if he had only been more friendly.

ZONIHA:

I get that I guess. Though, man. Is it weird that I totally wanna meet this guy? –The intruder that is.

ZHAEL:

Not at all. I find myself curious as to his ability. One knight may have been a fluke, but two of us suggests that he may not be some weakling.

ZONIHA:

Yeah. Oh! Speaking of high quality, I heard Freddy’s coming to the Noah to pay dues to Master Ruk.

ZHAEL:

You don’t say? I do wonder if he got any new shoes in stock? He always manages to get the most adorable ones.

ZONIHA:

Shut. up. I was totally thinking the same thing!

BULZEEB suddenly walks from the shadows and stands before the two ladies, tsk-tsking them.

BULZEEB:

What is this, a high school girl's bathroom? We’re supposed to be here to discuss serious matters.

ZONIHA:

Take the rod out your butt, Bulzeeb. It’s not like Master Ruk is here or anything.

ZHAEL:

Yes, give us some credit. A little bit of ladies time never hurt anyone.

BULZEEB:

I get the girls talk, but the smoking….

He eyes the two of them and realizes that neither one of them has a cigarette.

BULZEEB:

Then who…

His gaze follows the small smoke trail and he spies MOLOK asleep in the corner, a trail of smoke billowing every time he takes a breath.

BULZEEB:

Face palm.

You guys are the definition of ignorance is bliss.

ZONIHA:

What are you talking about?

BULZEEB points a thumb over his shoulder, and the women gaze in his direction before both gasping in shock. RUKIFELLTH is sitting in his chair with his head down, his gaze upon his sword which stands sheathed before him.

ZHAEL:

Master Rukifellth?

ZONIHA:

B—But when did he…

BULZEEB:

Shadow powers. Are. Awesome. Make a note of it.

RUKIFELLTH:

From time to time, it is necessary to see just how underlings behave when they believe they are not being watched.

ZONIHA:

M-Master Ruk, I—

RUKIFELLTH:

There is no need. I have no aversion to small talk. Though this is disturbing. First Baelfael, now Behemos…two of our Astral Knights ha—

The door to the room opens and ASHTARTH strides in with all the confidence of someone who thinks they are the first one to a meeting, and upon entry looks around and has the expression of one who realizes they are last.

ASHTARTH:

DAMNATION!! How do you people get from your planet-wide searches for the elements and here so quickly?

BULZEEB:

Uh, Ashtarth?

ASHTARTH:

I wasn’t finished! It isn’t gentlemanly to interrupt someone when talking.

RUKIFELLTH:

I suppose then you are the least gentlemanly here, as _I_ was not finished.

ASHTARTH gasps and bows frantically.

ASHTARTH:

A thousand pardons my lord! I had no idea you were speaking…

ZONIHA snickers and ZHAEL shakes her head at this display. RUKIFELLTH glances over at MOLOK who rubs his eyes and yawns sleepily.

MOLOK:

Oh, the gang’s all here huh?

BULZEEB:

I’m not sure if the old man is the last one here, or Ashtarth really.

ZONIHA:

Ashtarth.

ZHAEL:

Agreed.

ASHTARTH seethes as ZONIHA shrugs.

ZONIHA:

It’s not surprising Bem got defeated. Dude has no idea how to spell teamwork. Who’s even seen him in the last few….anytime recently?

MOLOK:

You show some respect, missy. I’m sure he fought bravely.

ZONIHA:

Oh yeah? That’s all good and well, but fighting bravely and still getting killed is pretty sad. Victory is what a knight is all about. Win or die –those are our only options. Add in how he even allowed the element to fall into enemy hands…

MOLOK:

Tsk-tsk. You certainly weren’t so flippant when it was Baelfael on the line. How a little fling makes a big change in opinion…

ZONIHA turns beet red.

ZONIHA:

H—How did you know?

MOLOK:

You kids suck at hiding things.

ZONIHA:

I’ll teach YOU hidi—

ASHTARTH:

Enough! Even if two of us have been defeated, we still outnumber our intruder at five! There’s no need to worry. We will deal with our good friend in due time.

ZHAEL:

With two of us gone, that would mean he’ll probably head to Horizon soon, right? Considering your familiarity with that area, it makes sense you’re searching for the stone there. More likely than not you two will run into each other.

ASHTARTH:

Indeed. I will dispatch of him in the most courteous fashion allowed a gentleman such as myself.

ZHAEL:

Hands under chin.

I wonder how I’ll deal with him….

ASHTARTH:

…It really sounds like you’re implying I’ll be defeated.

BULZEEB:

You’d both better slow your roll. Overconfidence is a drug that ends in fatality.

ZONIHA:

Mocking tone.

Soooounds like the Black Knight is scaaared.

ZHAEL:

Always the one with more bark than bite eh, Bulzeeb.

ASHTARTH:

What part of “enough” do you people not get? Our master tires of such tomfoo-

ZONIHA:

Don’t get your panties in a gentlemanly bunch just cause you were the last here.

ASHTARTH:

I WAS FIRST HERE IN SPIRIT!

RUKIFELLTH:

I care not who does it.

The knights cease their bickering.

RUKIFELLTH:

But this intruder needs to be dealt with. If my wrath is something you rightfully fear, then you will stop him before the time of resurrection!

KNIGHTS:

Yes, Master Rukifellth!

ASHTARTH

So he’ll head to Horizon next, hm? I look forward to tearing him asunder with my winds!!

BULZEEB:

Something has bothered me for some time.

The knights turn to BULZEEB.

RUKIFELLTH:

Speak your mind.

BULZEEB:

Behemos was the kind of guy who kept his cards close to the chest. I mean I sure as hell didn’t know he had been defeated before you called us here. What that suggests to me is that you’re keeping tabs on us somehow, and I don’t mean via camera or word of mouth.

ZONIHA:

Makes a sour face.

Are you saying he’s watching us supernaturally somehow? (Mutters) Welp, shower time is ruined..

RUKIFELLTH:

Should I not have eyes on you?

BULZEEB:

I couldn’t care less. Though, if you’re able to do that much, wouldn’t it be easier to just contact us where we are rather than having these cumbersome meetings?

There is a murmur of agreement among the knights, as RUKIFELLTH looks surprisingly dismayed at this comment.

RUKIFELLTH:

You are my knights. When I ask you to come it is because I require it. Now begone and allow me to address my other audience.

ZONIHA:

Under breath.

Does anyone else not see the irony in his last comment…

RUKIFELLTH:

BEGONE.

The knights bow and utilizing their different elements disappear from the room.

RUKIFELLTH:

Soon…Soon I shall reclaim my earthly body, locked away all these centuries…then, the universe will once again be shrouded in darkness! No one can stop me now!

The door to the room opens as RUKIFELLTH finishes this sentence and leaves him awkwardly mid evil laugh as an older man dressed in cowboy garb with a long brown beard and wide brimmed hat walks in.

MAN:

….Somethin’ funny, junior?

RUKIFELLTH:

No, nothing.

MAN:

No need to be a sour so-and-so, junior! If a man is guffawin’ like you I reckon he should share.

RUKIFELLTH:

Eyes dart around.

I said it’s nothing. Now, you’re here to pay your dues, correct?

MAN:

Fine then, junior. What happened to you? Ya used to be a cool cat, and now you're meaner than an ornery coyote. It's all about money this, money that with you.

RUKIFELLTH:

You listen to me, doddering old fool I hav--

MAN:

You're gonna say somethin' like “I ain't got time for this” right? Whether you got time or ya don't, you sure as hell can call me by my name.

RUKIFELLTH pauses for a moment as if he's mulling this over and finally acquiesces.

RUKIFELLTH:

You listen to me, _Freddy._ I have no time for pleasantries. If you have your dues, just pay them and---

FREDDY's cell phone rings and he answers it, raising his index finger in a 'one moment' gesture. RUKIFELLTH seethes at being put on hold for a phone call.

RUKIFELLTH:

You make it seem to be a major matter when I do not utilize your name, yet you casually interrupt me for a phone call....

FREDDY:

On phone.

Well land sakes! Didn't think you'd be callin' me so soon, sweetie! How are ya doin? _Beat._ Oh I'm doin' fine, this old coot ain't goin anywhere, you know that. _Beat._ Ah, him? Well he's doin' okay I 'spoose. Still hoopin' an hollerin like he done sat on a cactus. _Beat_ Ayup, I'm talkin' to him now. _Beat._ Ah, well that's a shame, but I know how things are. Don't you worry none 'bout me, I'm gonna be fine. You take care, darlin'.

FREDDY ends his call as RUKIFELLTH looks on with a mysterious expression, caught between intrigue and annoyance.

RUKFELLITH:

Are you quite done, _Freddy?_

FREDDY:

I do believe I am. Now whats this yer goin' on about?

RUKIFELLTH:

My dues old man. Pay them and then get out of my sight! In fact, for now on you can just send them over electronically as I requested or I will send over one of my men to get them!

FREDDY:

Careless shrug.

If'n you say so.

The cowboy glances down at his phone in silent thought.

FREDDY:

Looks like I ain't gonna be able to check on 'im anymore, sweetie. You'd best get a move on and restore them stones fast....Lilith.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location, LILITH sits in a dimly lit room on a bed clad in a tank top and shorts. A bandage on the bridge of her nose, and several more on her arms from her injuries during the Aquanet ordeal. Her glasses sit on a nightstand as she puts the phone aside and wraps her arms around her bare legs and sighs deeply.

LILITH:

I can't keep asking Uncle Freddy to check on Rukifellth....it's really dangerous, and who knows what he'll do if he finds out that he's contacting me? Or....what will the thing inside of him do when it finds out about what's inside of me?

LILITH recalls all SHIRO's water stone ordeal and holds herself closer.

LILITH:

Even Bomberman is doing his best, and he got all beat up because of it. I hate being in this position where all I can do is watch....

She turns to the lamp and switches off the light for another night of restless sleep.

Back on the Noah, BULZEEB stands on the bridge leading out to space, apparently staring out into nowhere until ZONIHA taps him on the shoulder.

BULZEEB:

What?

ZONIHA:

Hey, no need to bite my head off Bulzeeb. I can tell something's up with you, and I wanted to ask what it was.

BULZEEB:

Am I really that easy to read?

ZONIHA:

Well, more like you're _letting_ yourself be that easy to read. I know you, when you put your mind to it, you can be the most annoyingly mysterious man in the universe. So if I can tell you're off your game, it means your mind is elsewhere.

BULZEEB:

Hmph. I spend far too much time with the likes of you guys, apparently. Yes, I guess you can say there is something bothering me. It's Rukifellth.

ZONIHA:

Master Ruk? What about him?

BULZEEB:

It's just his actions are bewildering. I can understand keeping things from enemies, but it feels like he's keeping things from us....his allies.

ZONIHA:

Something? Like what?

BULZEEB:

….I can't really put my finger on it. Though it is related to the elemental stones and his insistence that we find them.

ZONIHA:

I admit it is weird he's getting all bent out of shape about those things, but is it really enough to suspect him of something?

BULZEEB is silent for a moment before he turns around and strides back toward the Noah.

ZONIHA:

Whoa! What did I say?

BULZEEB:

I intend on getting to the bottom of this. My instincts are never wrong, and right now they're screaming at me that this situation is suspect.

ZONIHA:

So what are you going to do? Snoop on Master Ruk?

BULZEEB:

If I must, so be it. I don't need your help Zoniha, so you can go back to Epikyur.

ZONIHA:

You must be slow if you think I'm going to head back after hearing that.

BULZEEB stops and turns to her.

BULZEEB:

While we are knights of the same order, don't think I won't take action against you if you intend on getting in my way.

ZONIHA:

Dude, check yourself. I didn't say I was going to sell you out. I'm going to help.

BULZEEB is genuinely surprised and doesn't hide it in his demeanor.

BULZEEB:

Help me? But why?

ZONIHA:

It's like I said. You're the type who can make _others_ feel alone even when you're standing right beside them. To see you get all riled up about something is weird, and well...sorta cute. I'd be crazy not to want to investigate with you.

BULZEEB:

It sounds more like you're bored and want something to do to kill some time.

ZONIHA:

I guess there's a little bit of that too.

BULZEEB:

Have it your way.

ZONIHA:

Gracious bow.

Thank you, Sir. Dark breath.

BULZEEB and ZONIHA head back into the Noah and towards RUKIFELLTH'S quarters. The former gestures to the latter to follow him but to do so quietly. Upon reaching RUKIFELLTH'S room, BULZEEB activates his shadow powers, and is momentarily able to hide in the shadows of the ship and slide through them to their target without being noticed.

ZONIHA:

Wow, you weren't kidding about shadow powers being awesome!

BULZEEB:

I'd be able to sustain them for longer if it weren't for your powers being the literal opposite.

ZONIHA:

Well excuuuuse me princess. Though you need light to create shadow, so shouldn't your powers be more awesome with someone as awesome as me tagging along?

BULZEEB:

While that might be true ordinarily, you're essentially a giant bug zapper. You attract darkness and neutralize it. So anything I put out is immediately sucked in by you---

ZONIHA nails him with a right hook.

ZONIHA:

Not whispering.

Who's a bug zapper, you amoeba?!

BULZEEB:

SHHHHHH! More like, why am I the first stage of the evolutionary process?!

ZONIHA:

I call 'em like I see them! Ah, Master Ruk isn't in.

BULZEEB:

What?

True enough, RUKIFELLTH is not in his quarters. BULZEEB takes this chance to dart into the room and immediately begin rifling through his things.

ZONIHA:

Slightly dismayed.

When you said you were going to investigate, I was thinking of something else, and not essentially two kids sneaking into Dad's room to find his porno stash while he's out.

BULZEEB:

You and your ideas of how an investigation should be conducted can keep watch outside then.

ZONIHA:

Hmph. Fine then. Maybe I might tell you when he's coming, and maybe I won't.

BULZEEB:

I'll take my chances.

ZONIHA shrugs and remains outside as BULZEEB continues his search through RUKIFELLTH'S things, starting with his bed, then his closet, and finally a drawer on his desk.

BULZEEB:

Nothing as of yet, but I know he's hiding something.

Upon opening the drawer, BULZEEB finds a piece of shattered glass, possibly from a mirror since it shows his reflection upon detection. He finds himself attracted to it by an unknown force, and after several moments of staring realizes that his body is becoming numb and his shadow element is weakening.

BULZEEB:

What is this? What's happening to me?

He quickly closes the drawer and while the numbness disappears, the sense of his shadow powers weakening does not immediately fade.

BULZEEB:

That shard has the ability to weaken shadow powers? Where did he get that, and why does he have it?

BULZEEB decides to stay away from that drawer, opening another to find a handwritten log. It's contents are mostly unremarkable, simply listing places RUKIFELLTH had been recently. Once entry however catches his eye, that being of a excavation on planet Kaos.

BULZEEB:

Kaos? Why does that name sound so familiar...?

The sensation of numbness captures BULZEEB once again, only this time it's different, being that of the sensation of something long forgotten rising up within him. His mind freezes and his body suddenly is overwhelmed.

BULZEEB:

This....!! It's like my body knows something my mind doesn't.... ever since I learned Shiro had become involved in this whole matter, I had felt like something alien had invaded my thought process....something that I couldn't explain to the other knights and therefore kept to myself, but now it makes sense. What if the alien feeling is in fact what I had known as “normalcy” and the true “me” is the one who knows of Shiro and my desire to fight him again? Then....Kaos is....

BULZEEB is silent as the feeling passes, and he comes back to himself, realizing only now that ZONIHA has been calling for him.

ZONIHA:

Hey meat head! I've been trying to tell you that Master Ruk is on his way back!

BULZEEB:

Ah, yes. Okay.

He begins to leave, but RUKIFELLTH is already standing in the doorway, missing ZONIHA as she escapes into the next room.

RUKIFELLTH:

Dark Breath? I thought you had already gone.

BULZEEB:

I had, but there was something that required my attention so I returned.

RUKIFELLTH:

Eyes narrow.

And this something was in my quarters?

BULZEEB:

Yes. It had something to do with the intruder and our search for the elementals.

RUKIFELLTH:

And what would that “something” be, Dark Breath?

BULZEEB mulls his decisions over. He could confront RUKIFELLTH now, and discover what he is hiding, or he could bide his time and wait. While SHIRO is high on his list of to-do-bouts, he has had it in mind to have at least one no holds barred deathmatch with RUKIFELLTH at some point, but it oddly feels like this is a thought that only recently occurred to him, as if a fog had been lifted from his vision and he is seeing clearly for the first time. To this end, BULZEEB quickly decides to postpone a confrontation, and talk his way out of this situation.

BULZEEB:

….I don't know much about this intruder, and since it seems you have eyes on us, I only figured that you might also have a description of him, other than the vague one that we were given earlier.

RUKIFELLTH:

Are you insinuating I am hiding things from you all? My knights?

BULZEEB:

No, but one cannot be careful enough around the shadow element. The more one masters it's power, the more darkness they allow into their being, and the harder it becomes to see what was once obvious.

RUKIFELLTH:

No need to worry about me. I am more than aware of my surroundings.

BULZEEB shivers at this last line, and it's possible double meaning. Could he already know...?

BULZEEB:

My apologies then. I will go back to Thantos and resume the search for the shadow element.

RUKIFELLTH stands poised to do something, but instead moves back to allow BULZEEB to exit, which he does but not before locking eyes with his master, the two of them gazing into the windows of each other's souls before breaking contact and going their separate ways. BULZEEB walks for some time until he finds ZONIHA leaning against a wall to hide her worry about his well being in nonchalance.

ZONIHA:

Yo, so you survived.

BULZEEB:

You could say that. Of course this is no thanks to you.

ZONIHA:

Hey! I told you that he was coming, but you flaked out!

BULZEEB:

It doesn't really matter. Though, I do have a question for you.

ZONIHA:

I have a million for you, but I guess I can let the lady go first.

BULZEEB ignores her gender fluid commentary and glances around before asking.

BULZEEB:

What does the word “Kaos” mean to you?

ZONIHA:

Blinks and tilts head.

Nothing? Is that something shadow power related?

BULZEEB:

And the last piece clicks into place. I think I more or less understand the situation here. If I am right ---and I most likely am, that means we're all pawns in a fight that has been raging for eons. However, I am no pawn. I will play this game between deities until I have had my fill and fought Shiro once again. After that.... You’re next, demon.

Meanwhile RUKIFELLTH stares into the broken shard that had sapped BULZEEB's strength, his expression twisted into a sinister grin that barely fits on a human's face, his eyes burning crimson as venom drips from his mouth. In the mirror shard, a reflection of himself pressed against the glass eyes filled with a desperate sense of helplessness stares at the body that was once his.

RUKIFELLTH(?):

You will pay for betraying me, Mihaele….

**Episode nine: A view from the pirate's eyes! The deadly messenger on the Noah!**

_**Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH.** _

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.

 


	10. Stranded in the final frontier?! Space ship maneuvers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~h. One vacation and my beautiful, beautiful scheduled releases have been ruined. Gonna have to hit the double time then. Episode 11 which should have been out today will be out this week, and then I'll return to Wednesday releases. Yes, that even includes the week of Christmas! I'll strive hard for you Bomber fans out there! 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "I" as in "Incoming feels, be prepared for impact."

A curtain rises on two little girls wearing dresses, one clad in red, the other in blue. Their faces are simple, with two lines as eyes, and no mouths. Their hands round off in points rather than fingers, and their feet are obscured by the long frilly dresses. Their hair is long and flows to the middle of their backs, and matches their dress colors. They wear brooches, one in the shape of the fire stone, and the other in the water stone. At first the two girls are bowed over facing the floor, but then the “creeek, creek” sound of a toybox being wound up echoes through the stage, and the two girls slowly rise and begin to dance. At first they dance individually, twirling in a little circle, and moving aside from one another, but as the soft music from the unseen toybox continues, they interlock arms and dance together. The fire stone clad girl tossing the water stone clad girl into the air and catching her, followed by the water stone clad girl tapping the fire stone girl on the top of her head as she twirls. This goes for some time as the music continues, little bits of fireworks dancing in the air as snowflakes fall. The music begins to wind down, and as it does, the girls movements slow down becoming less lively as the music tapers off until finally they stop completely, and a voice filters in like the beginning of the next track.

POMMY:

Muffled.

ERMAN!! BOMBERMAN!!

SHIRO awakens from his dream to see POMMY, who is back to his normal rounded, non-knuckled self float by in a panic. Before he can reprimand his partner for waking him up however, he sees what has him in a panic. A space rock looms before their cruiser, and SHIRO is just barely able to turn out of it's path, and the cruiser sustains only a crack in it's windshield rather than the complete obliteration that faced it before.

SHIRO:

Ooops.

_**Opening Theme: watchOUT** _

On a night of ecstasy that everybody knows,

I understood an ugly fallacy of humanity.

She, from across the room gave me –a stranger, a sidelong glance,

And I a stranger would make any mistake to have that sidelong glance on me.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready—

You look plenty dangerous baby.

If you need a getaway driver tonight, I’m ready.

We’ll take off without leaving a trace into the night sky,

With enough reckless abandon even regrets won’t find us.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous we must be,

If we need getaway drivers to get from point A to point B.

 

**Episode 10: Stranded in the final frontier?! Space ship maneuvers!**

 

SHIRO yawns as POMMY glares at him angrily. Apparently he had returned to normal after their Aquanet adventures, but little good that had done him to save their ship from nearly getting crushed.

POMMY:

Pommy only let Bomberman fly the ship because Bomberman said he could handle it! But then Bomberman falls asleep, myuu! How is that handling anything, myuu?!

SHIRO:

Blah, blah, blah. If you weren't such a big nerd, I'd ask you if this is your mating season. Plus I feel like someone else already said a line similar to that somewhere.

POMMY:

Pommy is serious! Pommy doesn't want to die in a space accident!

SHIRO:

You always say that. _Yawn._ “I don't want to die here”. “I don't want to die there”. Where _do_ you want to die, cheesebrain?

POMMY:

Narrows eyes.

Pommy doesn't want to die anywhere! Bomberman is obviously sick or something, myuu!

SHIRO:

I guess I can't really argue with you there. Ever since I got the water stone, I've had a hell of a time getting sleep. It's like someone put an mp3 player in my brain and set it to one of those nature's sounds albums. All I can hear all of the time is hail hitting a roof somewhere.

POMMY seems genuinely concerned by this.

POMMY:

Is it really going to be okay for us to keep gathering elementals then, myuu?

SHIRO:

In all honesty, I'm not sure. Though we don't have much of a choice here do we? Lils made it pretty clear that we're only going to leave once we get the stones.

POMMY crosses his arms the best he can and taps his foot thoughtfully –mannerisms he picked up from SHIRO.

POMMY:

Pommy wonders why the elementals are so important....

SHIRO:

It's like I said, to get out of---

POMMY:

But if it's just leaving, then shouldn't just destroying those generator things Lilith talked about be enough, myuu? Pommy was thinking about that earlier too....

SHIRO:

Mmm, Y'know the thought occurred to me as well, but....

POMMY:

But?

SHIRO begins to snore, and Pommy facefaults.

POMMY:

That's it! Bomberman should give Pommy his keys, myuu! He's in no shape to drive!

SHIRO:

Groggily.

I'm awake, I'm awake! Ugh, Lils is sure taking her sweet time to contact us with our next target. I don't think I can take much more of being in close quarters with you.

POMMY:

Hmph! Pommy feels the same way about Bomberman!

SHIRO checks the communication devices on the cruiser, and suddenly his eyes bulge out of his helmet.

POMMY:

Myuu? What's wrong Bomberman?

SHIRO:

We've....lost communication signal.

POMMY:

Myuu!

SHIRO:

And from the looks of things this is how it's been for a little while now!

POMMY:

Bomberman is kidding right?!

SHIRO:

Would I really kid about this?! Ugh, it's been about two weeks since we left Aquanet, don't tell me we've been off the grid since then?!

POMMY:

No wonder Lilith couldn't call us, myuu!

SHIRO:

Dangit! How could this happen.....

POMMY:

Because Bomberman fell asleep!!

SHIRO:

I just said I HAVEN'T been sleeping, puff-for-brains! ….Wait, if our communications are down, so its our GPS! Which means....

SHIRO pulls at his face and covers the sides of his head.

SHIRO:

I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE!!

POMMY'S mouth drops open and he lets loose a long, exaggerated gasp.

SHIRO:

SO WE CAN'T COMMUNICATE WITH ANYONE AND WE DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!

The two stare at each other and embrace while crying exaggerated tears.

BOTH:

In unison.

I DON'T WANT TO DIE OUT HERE!!

The cruiser keeps chugging along as if it's ignoring their cries, and for some time the two simply pout in their respective fetal positions of self pity. Finally, SHIRO has had enough, stands up and begins to fiddle around with the control panel.

POMMY:

What is Bomberman doing, myuu?

SHIRO:

I'm going to try and bounce a signal off of a nearby communications satellite myself, the old fashioned way.

POMMY:

Myuu? What does Bomberman have to do?

SHIRO:

Essentially get close enough to a satellite, plug in and use that to figure out where we are and or how to get back to where we need to be.

POMMY:

That....sounds dangerous.

SHIRO:

It is, very much so. But we don't have much of an option here.

POMMY:

Pommy doesn't like how fond Bomberman is of that phrase.

SHIRO:

Hey, I don't like it either, but it feels like that has been my life's mission statement ever since I got sucked into this black hole.

POMMY frowns.

POMMY:

Pommy can't argue with Bomberman. Though how will Bomberman find a satellite?

SHIRO:

Good question. I figure the panel here at least has a signal detector unit in case of emergencies. It's a conduit that allows one to find out where the strongest closest signal is to make a call from. We can't use it to communicate with others, but at least it'll tell us where to start looking for a place where we can open a communications signal.

SHIRO finds what he's looking for –a device that looks like a television remote with a screen display. He fiddles around with it for a moment, and it lights up, blinks a few times and displays three lights, each in different vicinity of the ship.

SHIRO:

Ahah, here we go. There's one not that far from us, but now getting there is going to be a thing. Inertia will get us there years from now, so we need a better idea.

POMMY:

Ooh! Pommy found a space suit in the back of the cruiser! It looks like it runs on fuel, myuu!

SHIRO:

Are you saying I should get out and push....

POMMY:

Glare.

Bomberman could pay for the repairs on the windshield, myuu.

SHIRO:

I'll take “Pushing the ship for $100”, Alex.

Later, SHIRO is pushing the ship slowly as POMMY peers through the window at him. POMMY waves at him, which he returns with a cold glare.

SHIRO:

Fall asleep at the wheel _once_ and it's held against you forever. It's not like I hit anyone...

A piece of metal floats past SHIRO, and as he turns his head in the direction of it's trajectory, he's softly tapped in the head by another piece. He takes this piece and examines it as many more go floating by which fills him with dread.

SHIRO:

Please don't be the satellite, please don't be the satellite, please don't be the satellite...

He slowly glances upward and spots his goal not too far over head. However the satellite he has his eye on has a gaping hole in it's side and is surrounded by pieces of machinery floating helplessly in space.

SHIRO:

Monotone.

Dang it.

He heads into the ship and sits in the pilot's seat dejected.

POMMY:

What's wrong Bomberman?

SHIRO:

Remember that satellite I mentioned? It's a little broken at the moment...

POMMY begins another long and exaggerated gasp, but stops himself midway.

POMMY:

But that signal thing still detected it, myuu!

SHIRO:

What?

POMMY:

Would the detector thing work if it didn't have a signal?

SHIRO:

….Good point. Nice thinking pufferino!

POMMY

Grumbling.

It would be nice to be praised by name, myuu.

SHIRO:

It would be nice to be called by name.

They glare at each other for a moment and sigh.

POMMY:

This isn't the time is it?

SHIRO:

Not even close. In any case, The satellite isn't too far out of reach, so all I need to do is jack in now. The ship's communications might be shot, but at least I can use the manual jack in wiring to tune into our GPS mechanism. You'll give me a ring on the phone once we're online, right?

POMMY

Nodding.

Will do, myuu!

SHIRO heads back outside and opens the back of the cruiser, producing a pair of wires attached to a battery like device. SHIRO raises a single finger in the air and points at the satellite in the distance, before slinging the wires over his shoulder and rocketing upward. He lands on the side and with the flip of a switch activates the gravity unit on his suit allowing him to walk up the side of the satellite, where his search for the unit to plug he cruiser's wiring begins.

SHIRO:

It should be around here somewhere....

SHIRO arrives at the gaping hole and peers deep into the chasm. He then examines the hole itself and realizes that the satellite is a victim of a run-in with at meteorite.

SHIRO:

Tsks.

You were a victim of that black hole thingy too huh? That's a real shame, but don't worry I'm gonna frag the guys running it soon enough.

SHIRO tugs at the cord and hops in, slowly making his way down the side of the satellite, and watching his surroundings as he does. The lights within that indicate the internal workings of the satellite are all green are starting to fade, and the mechanical whirring of cooling fans and electronic equipment have begun to slow.

SHIRO:

Crap, it's either this thing was recently a victim, or it's been running on fumes for a while and is closing up shop. I've gotta find that jack in system and juice up the GPS before puffhead and I are literally lost in space.

SHIRO heads further in and loses his footing as his suit is demagnetized by the satellite's security functions.

SHIRO:

Still got some bite huh?

He turns himself in mid air and uses a short explosion to propel himself downward. It's then that he spies a small computer. Using another small explosion, he launches over to the computer and lands in a heap in front of it. Dusting himself off and grumbling quietly, SHIRO eyes the computer, and smiles upon the discovery of the unit. He plugs the cruiser and waits for the feed to reach the GPS unit. While this is going on, he notices a monitor by the computer and with a shrug bounds over to it and examines it's content where he finds a video file and plays it back. SHIRO is surprised to see that it's a video celebrating the completion of the satellite.

VOICE:

We are proud to announce the completion of the MK III space satellite! The expansion of people's travels into space is no longer a dream of the wealthy and affluent! The MK III will guide those who want to explore space safe passage with it's revolutionary GPS system, and bring those who are lost back to safety and reliability! It is truly a marvel of technology!

The video continues with shots of the happy scientists and engineers smiling and posing for the camera and then cuts to the satellite launching into space, presumably remaining in it's launch trajectory and doing it's job until the B.H.B army sucked it into their black hole device and abandoned it without a second thought.

SHIRO:

Wistfully.

That's how things go, huh....one goes about working as hard as they can doing whatever they're supposed to, but in the end all it takes is one situation beyond their control for it all to go to hell in a hand basket, and then everyone forgets all of that hard work.

Gazing out into space, SHIRO wonders about his current predicament.

SHIRO:

Am I going to end up getting killed in one of these fights while in this black hole, and then just be forgotten?

His earlier conversation with POMMY floats to the surface of his memories.

SHIRO:

What if he's right? Then what am I risking my life for?

The video suddenly stops playing, and the satellite's fixtures dim before finally powering down for the last time, leaving SHIRO in complete darkness. He stands in quiet mourning of the satellite's passing for several moments before a bright light shines from behind and captures his attention. SHIRO gaps quietly as a whirling mass of energy behind him gathers and explodes into a line of light. When this light fades, a single star shines brightly, its light flickering at first but solidifying into a steady glow after a few moments.

SHIRO:

Well, damn. Did I just witness a star falling out the universe's crotch? Didn't think it happened so fast, but then again, maybe I just happened upon the right spot at the right time. Might be the properties of the black hole acting like some sorta caffeine too, I guess. Still, the timing....one thing dies, and another is born. Never thought I'd witness something that makes me feel more and less significant at the same time.

Something lights up on SHIRO's side, which surprises him. He picks it up and realizes that POMMY is calling him from the cruiser.

SHIRO:

Yeah?

POMMY:

Bomberman! The GPS is working again, myuu!

SHIRO:

Heh, sweet. I'll be back there in a minute.

POMMY:

Ooh, also Lilith called! She's on the phone now, myuu!

SHIRO:

Ah, yeah she must have been worried about us. Put her through.

POMMY:

Okay, myuu!

SHIRO hears a click and then static for a moment. Just when he thinks that POMMY may have accidentally hung up, LILITH's voice comes through on the reciever.

LILITH:

Hello? Bomberman?

SHIRO:

Speaking.

LILITH:

Surprised.

O—Oh! Ah, Pommy made it sound like you were busy with something...

SHIRO:

Yeah, we had a little bit of a snafu, but I managed to get things back on track. Sorry, you must have been worried when you couldn't reach us.

LILITH:

A-ah, well actually I just happened to call now.

SHIRO facefaults.

SHIRO:

I—I guess that's good that we didn't miss your report then?

LILITH:

Teehee, yeah. I'm glad you got out of your snafu okay too!

SHIRO:

Yup. I assume you've got deets on our next planet right?

LILITH:

Yeah, but that's not really why I called.

SHIRO:

Hm? What's up?

LILITH:

Well, um..it's just I was thinking about all we've been through up until now. Especially up against Behemos...you got hurt pretty badly.

SHIRO:

What, that? Pfft, it was nothing. My arm is more or less okay now.

LILITH:

Sternly.

It doesn't change that you got hurt helping me, and that without you I would have been....

SHIRO:

Whoa, Lils, it's okay.

LILITH:

It's not. I...I don't want you to get hurt for me anymore. I don't want anyone else to get hurt for me.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

“Anyone else?” Who else is there?

On the other end of the communicator, LILITH is staring out a window into space, the reflection of her expression in the glass somber and distant. She has thought about what she wants to say to SHIRO for some time, but is still having trouble putting it into words.

LILITH:

T—That's why I've decided I'm going to become someone you can rely on, and not just someone who relies on you. You're really important to me Bomberman, and for you...I want you to think that way of me too. It might take a little bit of time since I'm a little clumsy and new to the pirating thing, but please just be patient. I'll totally do it. Once I make a promise I never go back on it, cause that's one of the few things I'm really, really, really good at. So, Bomberman...will you stay with me until I can live up to that promise?

SHIRO turns away from the newborn star, his head bowed and eyes fixed on the black monitor before him.

SHIRO:

Yeah. I can do that. No worries.

On the other end, LILITH smiles and wipes her face.

LILITH:

Thank you Bomberman. For everything. I'll send the coordinates to the next planet –Horizon in a min, 'kay?

SHIRO is numb and nods before realizing she can't see him.

SHIRO:

Okay. See you there.

LILITH hangs up and SHIRO remains motionless, gazing into his reflection in the black screen, as the newborn star looks upon him curiously.

SHIRO:

That's no fair Lils....if you start saying things like that to me, I'll have no choice but to start trusting in you...

 

_**Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH.** _

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.

 


	11. Landing on Horizon! Clash with Ashtarth of the wind?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as promised, here's episode 11! At long last we're on Horizon and out of original content! The story starts to ramp up from here on out, so pay close attention, because if there was going to be a test this would most certainly be on it. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "H" as in "Holy hell, two episodes in one week? But Christmas is next weekend!"

The valleys of Horizon are verdant and teaming with life, the scenery the very picturesque of pureness, untouched by anthropological life. The more than occasional shadow of something above covers the sun, but that seems to be a small price to pay for a view of nature that is virtually untouched by mankind. The only proof that anything related to man has lived on the ground at all is the worn statue of an owl headed man with it's arms outstretched, and it's gaze up into the heavens. Following that gaze upward leads to yet another incredible sight –land masses floating overhead miles in the air. It appears the people live in the air, while the surface of the planet remains untouched. It is here that ASHTARTH is looking for the wind stone in a....gentleman's club. He is dressed in a nice suit with accompanying top hat as a helmeted woman similar to himself is in one of his arms, and a bird woman in another.

ASHTARTH:

Ah, it is good to be home!

HELMETED WOMAN:

Mr. Ash, you've been away a lot more often lately, don't tell me you've found another woman?

ASHTARTH:

Of course not. A barbarian has three or more women, a gentleman only keeps his eyes on two.

He winks and tips the hat.

ASHTARTH:

Pointing at them in succession.

You, and you.

Both women laugh coyly at his joke as he takes a sip of fine wine.

BIRD WOMAN:

I'm surprised you came back here, Mr. Ash. I thought you would have been elsewhere.

ASHTARTH:

And where else would I be but here?

BIRD WOMAN:

Oh my, you forgot?

HELMETED WOMAN:

Mr. Ash, you're so strong.

ASHTARTH:

Ladies, ladies, you'll have to forgive me but I haven't the foggiest idea of what you're talking about...

HELMETED WOMAN:

It's Mable, the one you said you loved. She died here, and you were so torn up about her..

ASHTARTH:

Hmm? Mable you say...

BIRD WOMAN:

We know how important she was to you.

ASHTARTH:

Ah, well...it's fine.

BIRD WOMAN:

Really? Are you sure?

ASHTARTH:

Distracted.

Yes. I'll be fine. In fact, I should continue my search for the stone. Never know when Master Rukifellth might want a status report.

HELMETED WOMAN:

Leaving so soon? Was it something we said?

ASHTARTH:

Of course not. I will be back later, ladies!

He stands and leaves the two confused woman behind. Outside, ASHTARTH stands motionless for a moment, and then opens the breast pocket of his suit and produces a small green stone –possibly the element that he has been sent to find. Though, rather than elation, the expression he carries is more along the lines of bewilderment.

ASHTARTH:

Mable....why does that name...

_**Opening Theme: watchOUT** _

On a night of ecstasy that everybody knows,

I understood an ugly fallacy of humanity.

She, from across the room gave me –a stranger, a sidelong glance,

And I a stranger would make any mistake to have that sidelong glance on me.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready—

You look plenty dangerous baby.

If you need a getaway driver tonight, I’m ready.

We’ll take off without leaving a trace into the night sky,

With enough reckless abandon even regrets won’t find us.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous we must be,

If we need getaway drivers to get from point A to point B.

 

**Episode 11: Landing on Horizon! Clash with Ashtarth of the wind?!**

 

A surly looking human in overalls stained with grease and the unmistakable aroma of gasoline surrounding him stands behind a counter with SHIRO on the other side, his expression bored. The surly human is typing something into a computer for a few moments while mumbling things to himself, and when he's done turns the screen around to SHIRO and points at the bottom line.

SURLY HUMAN:

That's what you owe me, mac.

SHIRO's expression doesn't change. POMMY speaks up despite apparently not being around.

POMMY:

Nearby but not seen.

Does that include tax, myuu?

The SURLY HUMAN doesn't seem phased by the unseen voice.

SURLY HUMAN:

Yeah. It's the whole price, mac.

POMMY:

Okay, myuu. Bomberman, can you lift Pommy to the counter?

SHIRO obliges and lifts POMMY up. The SURLY HUMAN'S eyebrow rises, but he doesn't comment as POMMY produces a checkbook out of thin air and begins to write a check for services rendered. Later, SHIRO and POMMY are back in the cruiser, which has a newly restored windshield. SHIRO starts the engine and they take off into the air, flying toward their target on Horizon.

SHIRO:

Thanks, bropuff. Might just be misplaced man pride, but I just couldn't bring myself to ask Lils to pay for our repairs.

POMMY:

Grumbling.

Pommy doesn't need Bomberman's thanks, Pommy needs Bomberman to get a job, myuu...

SHIRO:

Dude, not THAT again. Is saving your hide from being fragged by the knights not good enough for you?

POMMY:

Bomberman needs to face facts! Being alive with no money is the same as being dead, myuu!

SHIRO:

I'm not sure why it bothers me so much to hear something so cute have such a nihilistic point of view.

POMMY:

Bomberman thinks it's a joke, but Pommy understands. When someone is as useless as Bomberman, life isn't worth taking seriously, myuu.

SHIRO:

Glaring.

What did you say to me?

POMMY:

Fact one, myuu! Lilith is the one who got this ship for Pommy and Bomberman!

SHIRO:

That's true, but...

POMMY:

Fact two, myuu! Pommy has been repairing this ship with his money!

SHIRO:

Fine, I'll allow that..

POMMY:

Fact three, myuu! Without Pommy's repairs, and Lilith stealing this ship, Bomberman would be stuck on some planet somewhere!

SHIRO:

…...Your point being...

POMMY:

Bomberman isn't contributing anything, ergo, he is useless myuu!

SHIRO raises his arm and smiles evilly as he prepares a bomb.

SHIRO:

Heh, go on and say that, but I...

POMMY:

You think this is a game? Are you actually arguing with me? That's cute, but I'm the one with the checkbook. You _will_ regret this.

SHIRO blinks twice, faces forward and flies the cruiser in silence.

POMMY:

…..Bomberman needs a job.

They soon enter Horizon's atmosphere, and fly over the landscape. SHIRO is shaken out of his stupor and taken by surprise by the cities floating in the air.

SHIRO:

Whoa, are those buildings flying?

POMMY:

They really are, myuu! That's incredible!

SHIRO:

Didn't think we'd run into something like this here....

A screen on the dashboard lights up indicating an incoming call, and SHIRO presses a button on the wheel to accept it. LILITH appears and upon seeing SHIRO's face waves and beams at him.

LILITH:

Heyo Bomberman, Pommy! You guys made it!

SHIRO:

Yeah, Lils. We're safe and sound. Where are you?

LILITH:

It's at this temple thingy! Like the third floating mass from the left! It's got this statue that looks like an owl-man. You can't miss it!

SHIRO:

Got it. We're on our way.

SHIRO flies over more floating cities in the direction LILITH indicated, and soon finds the ruins of what seems to be an old cathedral. True to her word, LILITH is waiting and flags them down as they fly overhead. Upon landing, SHIRO and POMMY hop out and greet LILITH who has updated her outfit. She wears blue fatigues, a pink aviator jacket open with a white tee underneath, black boots and her glasses are now red rimmed. Her red hair is done in a single low pony tail and she gives the two a thumbs up with finger less gloves.

LILITH:

Welcome to Horizon boys!

SHIRO:

Gotta say, I'm loving the new duds.

LILITH:

Teehee. Thanks! I looked up the planet and found out the weather beforehand! You two aren't cold or anything are you?

SHIRO:

Nah, this place is leagues better than Aquanet. We'll be fine. ...Also, Lils?

LILITH:

Yeah?

SHIRO:

Well...um, you don't feel...weird about things? Things that were said?

LILITH:

What do you mean?

SHIRO:

Blush.

I mean, y'know....what you said.

LILITH:

Purses lips.

O—oh! Of course not! We're friends after all right?

SHIRO:

Ah, yeah. Hahah, that's true.

LILITH:

Bomberman?

SHIRO:

Yeah?

LILITH:

Are you okay?

SHIRO:

Yeah, why do you ask?

LILITH:

Your on your hands and knees, and you scooted far away.

SHIRO is on his hands and knees and several feet away from POMMY and LILITH. He smiles and waves to them.

SHIRO:

I'm fine! Just...give me a minute.

LILITH:

To POMMY

Is he sick?

POMMY:

Narrows eyes.

Depends on your definition of “sick”, myuu. Pommy thinks Lilith unintentionally sent him to the most unfriendly friendliest place ever, myuu.

LILITH:

Tilts head.

Run that by me again?

POMMY:

Sneer.

Serves him right.

LILITH glances between her two friends genuinely confused for a moment, until she suddenly remembers something and runs over to a nearby knapsack. She soon comes back with several of the power tonics, which POMMY grimaces at.

LILITH:

I almost forgot to mention that I got more of these from Uncle Freddy!

SHIRO:

Oh? Yeah, cheesbrain turned back after he sweat the old stuff out apparently. I guess the effects are temporary.

LILITH:

He only had one bottle last time. Maybe more will have a different effect?

SHIRO glares menacingly at POMMY.

SHIRO:

Shall we test that theory?

POMMY:

Pommy doesn't really want to...

LILITH:

Aww, but don't you wanna be stronger?

POMMY:

Pommy doesn't mind that, but Lilith's eyes are glittering. It's pretty clear to Pommy that Lilith just wants to see what'll happen if she gives Pommy a lot of those...

LILITH:

Nu-uhhhh –okay, maybe just a little.

SHIRO grabs three bottles, forces POMMY's mouth open and pours them all in.

SHIRO:

Since I'M so useless, you should take charge and get stronger, _hero._

POMMY struggles in vain as the last bottle drips into his mouth. He wrenches himself free from SHIRO and wreches a bit as he wobbles back and forth. Suddenly he coughs up steam that covers his entire body, and for a moment he is obscured from view. When the wind whips by and blows the steam away, POMMY's body has transformed. He is now red with wings on his sides and his shape has changed from bipedal to that of a quadruped. Fangs protrude from his mouth and his black eyes are glare at SHIRO and LILITH. He leans back and emits a growl as he announces himself...

POMMY:

POMMY DRAGON!!

SHIRO:

That's great and all but...

It is also apparent that he's only slightly bigger, about large enough for LILITH to ride him comfortably.

SHIRO:

….You're not all that terrifying.

POMMY DRAGON:

No one asked Bomberman!

LILITH:

_Awesome._

SHIRO:

At least she's easy to impress.

SHIRO snaps his fingers to get LILITH's attention.

SHIRO:

Lils, deets.

LILITH:

Oh, oh! Right! Horizon is the windy planet! Apparently a long time ago it was a place where aliens came to wage war frequently, but then a force came and wiped out all life! After that an owl deity came and repopulated the planet and offered it's protection but only if people kept the land pristine. There was a bit of miscommunication however as people thought this meant they couldn't live on the planet at all, and they constructed landmasses in the air that they continue to use even now.

SHIRO:

That seems....mystic and a little stupid. Though who am I to comment? Anyway, do you know where the elemental stone is?

LILITH:

Actually, I do! It's in a temple!

SHIRO:

Huh! That's actually a pretty decent lead.

LILITH:

Yup! And with only twenty three temples to look through, we'll be done in a snap!

SHIRO:

Dejected.

Ah, there's the catch. I think I would have been disappointed if there wasn't one.

POMMY DRAGON:

Lilith, is there a knight Bomberman has to fight?

SHIRO:

….Why is it a foregone conclusion I'll have to fight someone...

LILITH:

Ashtarth was raised here apparently, but I don't know specifics. Although I don't want Bomberman to fight and get hurt, I have to meet him! It's a matter of pride!

SHIRO:

Pride?

LILITH:

He and I are in the same business you see....

SHIRO:

He's a pirate? Ugh, anyway, that's less important. Where should we look first?

LILITH:

I already looked here before you guys came and it was a bust. There's another one nearby so let's try there!

SHIRO sighs and motions back to the cruiser. Meanwhile ASHTARTH is wandering out of a temple himself with the same dejected expression SHIRO had earlier.

ASHTARTH:

Not here either. Damnation! I thought by now I would have found the stone and left this planet! I'm not sure why but being here in these temples brings out strange feelings.

ASHTARTH looks up into the sky and loses himself, a hazy memory of lying in the grass with three others washing over him until he shakes himself free of it's grasp.

ASHTARTH:

It's strange, but it's as soon as I was told of this Mabel person's death that these feelings and memories started to manifest, and I realize now that I've always unconsciously avoided these places in favor of the more modern side of Horizon. But if I was raised here, then why?

ASHTARTH then notices SHIRO'S cruiser flying overhead and quickly realizes that he has come looking for the stone too.

ASHTARTH:

This will have to wait until later! For now, I must claim revenge against our enemy in the most curious and gentlemanly manner possible!

ASHTARTH laughs evilly and disappears into the wind. He uses his ability to follow the cruiser for a bit until he is sure of it's trajectory and then disappears once again, in wait for the trio to reach the temple. SHIRO lands on this temple and secures the cruiser as LILITH and DRAGON POMMY go up the long stairway first. Once the cruiser is secure, SHIRO follows them, taking his time until LILITH calls out to him.

LILITH:

Look, Bomberman! I see it!

SHIRO leaps past the last two stairs leading to the temple where he spies LILITH standing several feet away from the Wind elemental.

SHIRO:

Sweet! All we need to do is grab it and then we can get off this planet!

SHIRO strides past LILITH to pick up the stone, but a sudden gust stops him in his tracks.

SHIRO:

On Guard.

What the heck is going on?!

A cyclone builds in the middle of the room and after a moment of spinning in mid-air the wind subsides and a Bomber clad in green armor levitates in front of the trio. He pops out a cane and is apparently finishing off the rest of what seems to be very expensive wine in an exquisite glass as he comes to a stop.

ASHTARTH

That will be far enough children.

SHIRO:

Miffed.

Who the heck are you?!

The green knight descends from his mid-air perch and tsk-tsks SHIRO

ASHTARTH:

Is that any way to address your elders, boy? My word, it seems that eloquence and grace are lacking in today’s generation. How very disappointing. I suppose as a gentleman I should teach you the ways of gentlemanly conduct. So be it! Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Gentlemanly Thief---

LILITH:

Interrupts.

Ashtarth! You’re a thief who specializes in unique artifacts and forgeries! Always on time you announce your arrival with a calm wind and calling card! They say once the Gentlemanly Thief makes something his mark he never fails to steal it!

SHIRO:

Wait, he's a thief? That's your personal reason for wanting to meet him?

LILITH:

Nods.

He's my rival!

SHIRO:

Not even sure that qualifies as a thing to be proud of.

ASHTARTH:

Annoyed.

DON’T PRAISE HER! ONE OF THE LEAST GENTLEMANLY THINGS ONE CAN DO IS STEAL ANOTHER’S INTRODUCTION!

LILITH:

Pouting.

But I’m not a gentleman. I’m a girl!

SHIRO:

She’s got you there buddy.

ASHTARTH growls, and crushes his wineglass. He manages to regain his composure, and sneers at the trio.

ASHTARTH:

NO MATTER! I will be leaving with the Wind elemental, and you with nothing! I deeply apologize that you children wasted your time traveling here, but as that _girl_ astutely pointed out, I do not leave a mark unstolen! FUWHAHAH!

SHIRO is already lifting the stone off its pedestal.

SHIRO:

All right guys! Let’s get moving!

LILITH and POMMY begin to cheer, but ASHTARTH surprises all of them by appearing behind Shiro and blowing him away with a concentrated wind blast. The Elemental flies up into the air, and he grabs it as SHIRO lands in front of his friends.

ASHTARTH:

There is only SO much rudeness that a gentleman such as myself can endure before he becomes vexed. Now as I was saying, you all…

SHIRO tosses a wind bomb at ASHTARTH’S feet knocking him off balance and sending the elemental in the air. He then makes a dash for it, but ASHTARTH sends another concentrated wind blast upward taking it out of his reach. SHIRO makes a grab at it, but barely misses. Luckily for him LILITH dashes through and using him as a springboard grabs the elemental and lands deftly. SHIRO isn’t so lucky and falls flat on his face.

LILITH:

Enamored.

It’s so shiny~

A gust hits her from behind and ASHTARTH is standing before her with a menacing expression.

ASHTARTH:

Indeed. And it is MY shiny.

He blasts her away, and takes the element at high speed and prepares to use his wind powers to escape from the opposite opening, but Shiro is already a step ahead of him with a fire bomb.

SHIRO:

No one hits Lils with concentrated wind blasts when I’M around!

SHIRO tosses the fire bomb at Ashtarth who dodges by taking to the air.

ASHTARTH:

Sneers.

Only children say things they can’t live up to!

SHIRO:

Oh NOW you’re on my bad side.

He tosses fire bombs at ASHTARTH who simply moves out of the trajectory of each one, growing more smug with each missed shot. His attention is so focused on SHIRO that he doesn’t notice LILITH riding on dragon POMMY’s back like a horse using the wind and his wings to scale the wall.

LILITH:

Hi-ho Pommy awaaaaay!!

ASHTARTH:

Ah! I forgot about her!

He turns and fires a concentrated wind blast at LILITH who is knocked off POMMY’s back, but grabs his back legs and flies at ASHTARTH using him as a makeshift hang glider. Using her free hand she snatches the element from ASHTARTH as POMMY adjusts his trajectory upward.

SHIRO:

Nice one Lils!!

ASHTARTH:

Narrowing eyes.

Little brat….using my wind against me? That conduct is truly uncouth!

SHIRO:

Wind is public property pal! Also here’s a gift from the ground with love!

SHIRO pumps a fire bomb and tosses it at ASHTARTH with all of his strength.

ASHTARTH:

YOU LITTLE SCUMBUCKET I’LL---

The rest of his threat is cut off by the deafening explosion of the fire bomb.

SHIRO:

Is it just me or was his last line noticeably not gentlemanly?

LILITH and POMMY are gliding around the room above the smoke and debris from the bomb blast, until something flies out of the smoke cloud and clips POMMY in the wing.

POMMY:

Yelps.

Ow! Something hit Pommy!!

LILITH:

Pommy!

She tries to climb back up, but ASHTARTH suddenly appears from the debris with his arm outstretched for the element.

ASHTARTH:

YOU WILL HAND THAT OVER AT ONCE!!

LILITH:

Eep! Go long Bomberman!!

She tosses the element down at SHIRO who fakes backward and runs alongside the falling stone so that he can catch it. ASHTARTH kicks POMMY out of spite, and dives for the stone. SHIRO makes a leap and manages to grab it out of the air, but over estimates how much space he has left on the floating ruin and falls backward and out onto what seems to be endless air.

SHIRO:

Craaaaaap!! LILS!!

He tosses the stone back up to LILITH, but ASHTARTH intercepts and grabs it, using his wind to push himself backward and away from LILITH’s advance.

ASHTARTH:

Have a nice trip, plebian! It’s a fall you won’t recover from!! FUWAHAHAH!!

POMMY rams ASHTARTH from behind causing him to drop the element for LILITH to grab.

ASHTARTH seemingly falls down from the ruins after SHIRO, and the two glare at each other before trading wind and fire attacks in mid-air. SHIRO creates a fire bomb and using the resulting explosion jettisons himself upward, while ASHTARTH uses his wind to change his trajectory so that he is farther away from his friends.

SHIRO:

Screw you wind biter! I’m getting back up there if it kills me!

ASHTARTH:

If it is death you want, I’ll be more than glad to lend you a gentlemanly hand!

ASHTARTH extends his hand to blow SHIRO away, but the bomber switches to ice bombs and freezes his extended arm keeping him from using wind.

ASHTARTH:

Ah! YOU LOUSE!!

SHIRO grins as he holds out his own arm and is swept up by POMMY.

SHIRO:

Smell ya later, wind bait!!

POMMY:

That one is for kicking Pommy, myu! Pommy hopes you go splat good!

SHIRO and POMMY return to the floating ruin where LILITH is waving her arms in the air and pointing at the wind element.

LILITH:

We’ve got it Bomberman!!

SHIRO gives her a thumbs up, as POMMY takes him down.

SHIRO:

That’s what I’m talking ‘bout!

The three share a high five.

SHIRO:

We taught that windbag a lesson!

LILITH:

He wasn’t all that great at stealing either! I totally have him beat!

SHIRO grins, but stops suddenly as he hears a weird noise.

SHIRO:

Guys, shh. Is it just me or is this thing…ticking?

The three listen intently and true enough the wind element IS ticking.

SHIRO:

Lils, that Ass er, Ashtarth guy…you mentioned he did something other than failing miserably at being a thief AND gentleman right?

LILITH:

Mmmm…Yeah! Forgeries!

Shiro:

Long sigh.

Ah.

He turns the wind element over and finds a ticking bomb underneath. Before he can toss it away the bomb explodes, but luckily the size and force only frizzes Lilith’s hair and blackens Shiro and Pommy. Behind them ASHTARTH rises in the air on a hang glider of his own.

ASHTARTH:

It is YOU who is a failure boy! I replaced the stone with a fake I made just for this occasion, and you fell for it like the idiot you are!! FUHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!

ASHTARTH flies off in the distance laughing so hard that he begins to cough violently, as the trio watches him go.

SHIRO:

Dejected.

Lils?

LILITH:

Somehow more dejected.

Yeah…

SHIRO:

We lost to HIM.

LILITH:

Yup.

SHIRO:

Completely.

LILITH:

Uh-huh.

POMMY:

Sadly.

Myuuuu. This bites…

 

_**Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH.** _

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.

 

 


	12. A tragic wind blows...? VS The Memories of the Lord of the Winds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a friggin genius, I just realized ST has managed to reach the double digits! Hooray! Also I'm caught up again! More cheers! 
> 
> This episode is brought to you by the letter "p" as in postscri--
> 
> P.S! This is the last episode of ST for 2015! The series will take a break next week and return January 6th with episode thirteen. Hopefully I can make some more headway...I mean, yeah...that's what I mean.

Chattering and giggling waft through pockets of gentle warmth in a meadow far away. It’s golden hue being the picturesque of a place favored by the sun on high. A large oak’s branches sway in unison with the wind as it whooshes quietly, but not completely unheard. Under this tree are seven familiar shapes, all standing at attention in circle formation around the tree –like toy soldiers protecting a fort, books and other household items at their feet. Behind these shapes are the unmistakably mischievous shadows of children at play, their sounds breaking the silence of the meadow while simultaneously bringing a sense of harmony, as if they too are a necessary role in this scene of nature’s bounty. Both of the children are little girls, one dressed in red and the other in blue. Their feet are obscured by their long dresses, and their long hair flow to the middle of their backs. The girl in red has white hair, and is scooping grass and dirt in the shape of a heart, while the other watches, her black hair obscuring her eyes. The girl in red finishes her creation, and hoists it over her head in triumph.

GIRL 1:

It’s finally done!!

The second girl stands up timidly and claps politely.

GIRL 2:

Quietly.

All done.

The Girl in red examines her creation and gasps in surprise.

GIRL 2:

What’s wrong?

GIRL 1:

It’s missing “magic”!

GIRL 2:

That’s bad.

GIRL 1:

Yup! It won’t work if it doesn’t have “magic”!

She takes a deep breath and blows upon the heart shaped lump of soil, and it begins to glow.

GIRL 1:

Now it’s completed!

GIRL 2:

But, is this good?

GIRL 1:

Hm? What?

GIRL 2:

To give something inanimate the ability to love and create memories…

GIRL 1:

I don’t know, but…

She looks over at the seven shapes standing before them in silence.

GIRL 1:

I feel bad for them. They’ll never know what it’s like…

GIRL 2:

What do you mean?

GIRL 1:

Like, how I feel to have you with me!

The second girl blushes.

GIRL 2:

I—I’m that important?

GIRL 1:

But of course! I need you! And I just want them to feel that way too!

GIRL 2:

O—Okay, I think I understand.

GIRL 1:

Yup! Here it goes!

She takes the soil heart and pushes it into the hands of one of the figures who readily accepts it into it’s chest. Upon doing so it glows and it’s shape changes, until it becomes…

GIRL 1:

How do you feel? Did it work?

ASHTARTH stands before the two girls, his gaze locked upon his hands.

ASHTARTH:

I feel…alive.

The first girl takes her friend and dances merrily with her.

GIRL 1:

Yaaaaay! It works! Quick, help me make more of them so we can give one to everyone!

GIRL 2:

O—Okay, but don’t shake me so much…

ASHTARTH stares at his hands and up into the air bewildered.

ASHTARTH:

Alive….

_**Opening Theme: watchOUT** _

On a night of ecstasy that everybody knows,

I understood an ugly fallacy of humanity.

She, from across the room gave me –a stranger, a sidelong glance,

And I a stranger would make any mistake to have that sidelong glance on me.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready—

You look plenty dangerous baby.

If you need a getaway driver tonight, I’m ready.

We’ll take off without leaving a trace into the night sky,

With enough reckless abandon even regrets won’t find us.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous we must be,

If we need getaway drivers to get from point A to point B.

**Episode 12: A tragic wind blows...? VS The Memories of the Lord of the Winds!**

On a particularly voluminous floating platform is a bustling metropolis where people buy and sell goods, many of them wrapped in cloaks and wear sandals, the traditional wear of merchants on this side of Horizon. It is in a certain restaurant that a certain waitress is having trouble with a certain trio.

WAITRESS:

C-Could I trouble you three to order something? Or did you come in just to ruin the atmosphere?

SHIRO, POMMY DRAGON, and LILITH sit at a table in the back, all wearing aviator sunglasses and shawls to cover their heads. POMMY DRAGON also has a surgical mask over his mouth, and LILITH’s shawl covers her mouth as well. The other patrons have steered clear of the trio, and it’s little wonder why as their sullen looks and the dour atmosphere around them has literally changed the temperature in their side of the room. Ice runs through their veins, their stares, and the area around their table.

SHIRO:

Distracted.

What? Order something? What is this, some sorta restaurant?

WAITRESS:

A-Actually, yes. It’s written on the sign outside.

SHIRO:

I didn’t ask you for your life story, so go back to your kitchen or something.

WAITRESS:

…That wasn’t my life story. More like, I don’t _live_ here, so please don’t imply that. Also why would you ask if it’s a restaurant when it’s pretty clear you already knew that?

POMMY DRAGON:

Pommy Dragon has no interest in your conversation, myu!

WAITRESS:

This isn’t a conversation I wanted to have in the fir—

POMMY DRAGON:

What Pommy Dragon is interested in is seconds!

WAITRESS:

One of you already ordered and ate?! Why am I wasting my time then?

SHIRO:

I don’t know. Now get lost, we’re trying to brood here.

WAITRESS:

Hmph! See if I care then.

The WAITRESS exits and SHIRO turns to his table mates.

SHIRO:

So, has brooding produced any ideas?

LILITH AND POMMY DRAGON shake their heads.

SHIRO:

…Then all hope is lost.

LILITH:

Actually while brooding, I thought of something weird.

SHIRO:

“Ha-ha” weird, or “Awkward semi-confession-yet-still-friend-zoned” weird?

LILITH:

The second one. I think. No wait, _definitely_ the second one.

SHIRO is on his hands and knees again, but LILITH continues as she’s already become used to this and incorrectly believes this is just a new fad for her friend.

LILITH:

We should be dead now.

POMMY DRAGON begins a long exaggerated gasp, but stops himself long enough to spy his seconds, wave them down and begin eating.

LILITH:

Ashtarth could have killed us, but he didn’t. Why do you think that is?

SHIRO:

He’s an idiot?

LILITH:

I thought that for a bit too, but it doesn’t make sense. He said he’s come after us for revenge for the other knights, but yet he embarrassed us…

SHIRO:

Boy howdy he did.

LILITH:

…And left us alive. I don’t get it! He could have killed us and gone looking for the stone, but instead he leaves us alive to possibly get in his way

SHIRO:

Crosses arms.

Yeah, I did sense he was a lot less killing happy than Baelfael or Behemos. Those two underestimated me ‘cause they didn’t seem to have info, but Ashtarth knew us well enough by sight alone. That alone is problematic.

POMMY DRAGON:

Between bites.

How so, Bowmbmerwan?

SHIRO:

Tired expression.

Eat or talk. Anyway, it’s one thing to take on the Astral Knights when they don’t know I’m coming, but if their intel is getting to a point where they know who we are and where we’re coming from, then fighting them just got that much harder.

LILITH:

Ooh, I see your point.

SHIRO:

As for why Ashtarth left us alive, well….

LILITH and POMMY DRAGON lean in intently.

SHIRO:

I still think it’s because he’s an idiot.

LILITH:

C’mon Bomberman, be serious!

SHIRO:

I _am._ What if we’re just over thinking this?

POMMY DRAGON:

You know what Pommy Dragon thinks, myu?

SHIRO:

Just get the stupid third serving and quit looking for ways to set up food-based humor.

POMMY DRAGON:

….Bomberman needs a job.

SHIRO:

And _don’t_ resort to that line when you don’t like what I’m saying.

LILITH stands up and walks over to the counter where a portly man leans taking a smoke.

LILITH:

Excuse me, what causes the platforms of Horizon to fly?

SHIRO:

Lils, is this really the time to get interested in the local scene?

LILITH:

Shrugs.

I ‘unno. We’re just killing time anyway, and it might lead us to a clue.

SHIRO’s eyebrow rises, but he soon shrugs and strides over to her side.

MAN:

Puffs.

Tourists, huh? Been seein a lot of them since the horrible night fog consumed this planet. I was thinking we were dead for a while there.

SHIRO:

Horrible night fog?

LILITH:

Whispering.

Probably the B.H.B army black hole.

SHIRO:

Whispering.

Oh right, I keep forgetting that’s a thing.

MAN:

I can hear you kids. In any case, we’re just lucky that the propulsion systems that keep the landmasses afloat didn’t get disrupted by the HNF.

SHIRO:

Whispering.

HNF?

LILITH:

Whispering.

Probably Horrible Night Fog.

SHIRO:

Whispering.

Oh right, I that _is_ a thing I just heard for the first time.

MAN:

Tell me, did _anyone_ teach you two that it’s impolite to whisper in front of others? Oh and steal their wallet while they’re in process of lecturing you in regard to your rudeness?

LILITH:

Hands it back.

Ah, I’m getting rusty.

MAN:

That’s what bothers you!?

SHIRO:

So there’s a propulsion system that keeps these landmasses afloat? How does that work?

The MAN grumbles a bit but continues his lecture.

MAN:

Essentially, it’s a ladder system. Each section is propelled by the one under it, and on the ground is a propeller that keeps the whole shebang afloat. Most people live closer to the top so they can get essential nutrients from the sun, while ruins and mechanical things are closer to the bottom. Well, though I say _closer_ it’s still one heck of a drop from the lowest platform.

SHIRO:

Mmm. And this is because of that owl-dude legend?

MAN:

Eh, it was at first, but then eventually people just got too lazy to build a civilization upon the surface. I mean why would you when the comforts of home exist here?

SHIRO, LILITH and POMMY DRAGON exchange glances and nod in halfhearted agreement.

SHIRO:

Makes sense.

MAN:

‘Sides, The mighty Owl-dude –and good job getting his name, kid. Not many tourists bother to learn, may not have actually existed.

POMMY DRAGON:

Say whaaaat?

MAN:

It’s true. According to legend, an actual _angel_ is behind the extinction of all life on Horizon, heck, maybe the entire universe at one point in time. Though that’s as farfetched as the legend of the Space Pegasus’s second coming.

SHIRO:

Okay, now you’re just messin’ with us. The Space Pegasus thing is as legit as I am standing here, but that angel thing…

LILITH surprises him by nodding somberly.

LILITH:

Thanks mister.

MAN:

Sure thing.

She then turns to SHIRO and POMMY DRAGON and motions to the door.

LILITH:

Let’s go Bomberman, Pommy Dragon.

SHIRO:

Ah, uh, sure Lils. Yo half baked cheesepie! Pay for your crap and let’s get out of here.

POMMY DRAGON:

It’s Pommy Dragon, myu!

Once outside SHIRO gives LILITH a look.

SHIRO:

Hey, um, you okay? Your whole demeanor changed when that guy mentioned that Angel.

LILITH seems to be in a fog for a moment but shakes her head and smacks her cheeks.

LILITH:

Just fine! Sorry, just thinking about something. Anyway, Bomberman we have our lead!

SHIRO:

Hm? Really? Where should we go?

LILITH:

You heard him! There are ruins on the lower part of Horizon! I’ll bet you the elemental is down there.

SHIRO:

Hm, why there of all places?

LILITH:

‘Cause if the sun doesn’t shine much down there it’s safe to assume no one goes there. It’d be the perfect place for an elemental stone to reside without being disturbed.

SHIRO:

Good point.

LILITH beams and switches her aviator sunglasses with her regular ones.

LILITH:

Let’s get moving!

Meanwhile ASHTARTH dejectedly punches a wall as he stares at his very well shined shoes.

ASHTARTH:

Damnation…I got so caught up fooling with those children that I forgot to kill them. How could I make such an ungentlemanly blunder?!

He continues to mumble to himself about his failure while punching the wall as clouds pass overhead dimming his view of the sky.

ASHTARTH:

Even heaven frowns upon my failure! Could this get any…

He spies something glowing in the ground before him and blinks. Walking toward it, he notices a shiny object stuck in the ground and pulls at its tip until he frees it from the ground. ASHTARTH gasps as he realizes what it is.

ASHTARTH:

…Better?! I came down to this lower part of Horizon because I wanted to brood in silence, but could it be that I have come across the very thing I was looking for?!

ASHTARTH laughs heartily as he holds the wind stone over his head.

ASHTARTH:

FUWAHAHAHAH! I now have the wind element!!

He notices a smudge on it and takes out a handkerchief from his suit pocket to clean it.

ASHTARTH:

This won’t do, you’ll need to be pristine when I hand you over to Master Rukifellth!

ASHTARTH cleans the smudge off, but as he finishes a strange sensation grips him and brings him to his knees.

ASHTARTH:

What is this…are these…memories…? Are these, _my_ memories?

ASHTARTH’s head pounds and his vision turns white as he stumbles forward and the memories in the wind elemental seize him. Before he knows it, he awakens and rises quickly from his position –resting his head in an unfamiliar woman’s lap.

ASHTARTH:

Wh—where am I?

The woman who is an avian species alien smiles down at him warmly. She is dressed in a merchant’s shawl and sandals and a one piece dress with the intricate design of a cherry blossom.

WOMAN:

What will I do with you? I keep telling you not to overwork yourself and get some sleep, but you insist on being such a gentleman to everyone you meet.

ASHTARTH:

Gentleman…?

ASHTARTH feels at ease upon hearing this, an ease that is accompanied by nostalgia.

WOMAN:

Teasing tone.

You know what I mean. Always going out of your way to help others even when you’re not that much better off! I always did love that about you, but don’t forget you’re _my_ gentleman.

ASHTARTH:

Yes…I shan’t forget that, Mable.

The two share a long embrace, however this doesn’t last as the wind element flashes and ASHTARTH is alone surrounded by endless darkness.

ASHTARTH:

These are memories….no, the lack of them.

He hears a voice simultaneously alien and familiar to him.

VOICE:

I am sorry my beloved Astral Knights, but I and my “magic” must leave you. I can guarantee you will not perish, but the memories brought by this “magic” will disappear with me. I am sorry, but as you have my feelings, you understand why I must do this.

ASHTARTH:

W—Wait! Are you saying I’ll forget…?! I don’t want to forget Ma—

The rest of her name fades into the darkness.

ASHTARTH:

Who—Who was I talking about?

ASHTARTH fades into the darkness.

Sometime later, the Lord of the Winds is alone –sans his memories, wandering until he happens upon a funeral. He finds himself attracted the group of people there and silently watches over them from a distance until they are gone. He then creeps over to the gravestone upon a once sun touched hill and rubs his finger over the engraved name.

_MABLE._

It reads that she never stopped waiting for her “Gentleman”.

That day the winds cried, despite not ever truly understanding for what reason they weep.

All he could do, all that he could remember was the word “Gentleman”. It became his only tether to the world of happiness, and if he can’t obtain this title himself then he would steal it from others. Thus, an alias was born…the Gentlemanly thief, ASHTARTH.

In the present, ASHTARTH clutches the wind element tightly and breathes heavily.

ASHTARTH:

So that’s it….I was a pawn for them was I? You taught love to something without a soul, and then without hesitation, without permission and without mercy took that love away.

ASHTARTH glares at the sky.

ASHTARTH:

I REJECT YOU! IF IT IS MY FATE TO BE WITHOUT THE VERY “LOVE” YOU FORCED UPON ME, THEN I’LL DESTROY UNTIL I’VE HAD MY FILL!

The wind element pulsates and ASHTARTH rises into the air like a bullet. He summons a ball of wind in his free hand, and it pulsates, emanating with pure hatred as it looks for a target. ASHTARTH turns upon hearing a sound, and to his surprise and deadly delight, SHIRO, LILITH and POMMY DRAGON have just landed the cruiser nearby and hop out to search for the wind element he has already found.

ASHTARTH:

Evilly.

Fortune is good for the unfortunate today.

He jettisons himself toward them and lands with a resounding crash right behind their current location, which surprises the trio.

SHIRO:

Whoa! What the heck…?!

POMMY DRAGON:

It’s Ashtarth again!

SHIRO:

So it is. Wait, is that the wind element he has…?

LILITH:

Gasp.

It is!

ASHTARTH:

You lot have appeared at a fabulous time. You see, I was just looking for something to _obliterate._

Wind pulsates around his hand, whipping and howling, and SHIRO quickly realizes this isn’t the “gentleman” from before.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

It might just be the element’s power, but he’s clearly changed. I doubt I can beat him in a no holds barred mano-a-mano brawl…

He glances at POMMY DRAGON and LILITH.

SHIRO:

And my chances only get worse with them around. I have to do something or we’re all going to die.

SHIRO suddenly gets an idea.

SHIRO:

Lils, you take red hot puff face and find the Gravity generator! I’ll take care of the Gentlemanly windbag!

LILITH:

W-What? Are you serious Bomberman? That’s the same as ru—

SHIRO:

I’ll get the stone. If you want to help me, that’s the fastest way to do it! The generator is probably near here if what that old guy said is right, so get moving!

LILITH gives SHIRO a long sad look before nodding in compliance.

LILITH:

If you say so Bomberman. Pommy Dragon, let’s go!

POMMY DRAGON:

Bomberman…

SHIRO:

Beat it!

POMMY DRAGON kneels so that LILITH can hop on, and then dashes away with her on his back. SHIRO then gives ASHTARTH his undivided attention.

LILITH:

Um, you can breathe fire or something, right?

POMMY DRAGON looks up at her and makes a motion similar to shrugging a shoulder carelessly. Meanwhile SHIRO faces ASHTARTH down.

SHIRO:

Heh, I don’t know what’s up with you, windy, but it was awfully nice of you to let them escape.

ASHTARTH:

But of course. It is the last gentlemanly thing I’ll do. Now I do hope you’re ready to die.

SHIRO:

No thanks.

ASHTARTH is upon him in seconds, nailing SHIRO with a razor wind fist, aiming to rip him in half from the torso. SHIRO is barely prepared for this attack, and blocks with an ice bomb that explodes on contact. The two separate, and ASHTARTH attacks him directly with a slicing wind kick that cleaves the ground between them. SHIRO dives out of the way and tosses two more ice bombs, both of which explode before they even reach ASHTARTH. He realizes the Lord of the winds is protecting himself with an invisible wind shield, and fakes backward in a mad dash to get around him. ASHTARTH makes a gun shape with his fingers and fires a volley of wind attacks at SHIRO like a machine gun. SHIRO charges through and uses ice bombs to pepper a path, narrowly avoiding each attack.

ASHTARTH:

So, using the ice bombs to get a trajectory of the invisible wind attacks? Very clever.

SHIRO:

If you liked that, you’ll love this.

SHIRO lunges forward with a fire bomb in his fist, the fuse crackling in the wind until it’s snuffed out. ASHTARTH smirks at his enemy’s apparent folly, but is caught by surprise when SHIRO weaves around the wind and rams the dud bomb in his face, following this with another punch and then an uppercut. SHIRO then tosses the dud bomb and prepares an ice one in rapid succession, pumps it up and tosses it at ASHTARTH who hasn’t even finished falling from the combo SHIRO served him. The ice bomb explodes near ASHTARTH, it’s trajectory rising upward like a stalagmite, it’s icy and jagged tip apparently skewering ASHTARTH.

SHIRO:

Wow. Didn’t think _that_ would happen. Though, what’s really surprising is how used to using these ice bombs I am already. It’s as if I’ve had ‘em my whole life.

SHIRO hears a whistling sound, and turns to ASHTARTH too late as a razor wind cuts across the floating formation with the speed of wildfire. SHIRO’s arm is sliced as at the shoulder and he goes down.

SHIRO:

It WOULD have to be the arm that got broken…

He sprawls over, stares in horror at his arm, and realizes that he managed to get off with a minor graze. Unable to hide his shock, SHIRO sits up and stares at ASHTARTH who seems unable to fathom what just happened either.

ASHTARTH:

Wh—I aimed to kill just now so why….

SHIRO:

I don’t know what just happened, but I’m not going to give him a chance to reload.

He prepares an ice bomb and dashes at ASHTARTH who glares at him menacingly. He then spreads both arms and a cross slashes of wind power tears the ground apart. SHIRO is knocked off his feet, and ASHTARTH doesn’t waste a second. He lunges at his opponent with blinding speed and tackles him, forcing SHIRO’s head into the ground as he drags him forward. Upon getting to edge, ASHTARTH prepares to drop the disoriented SHIRO off the platform. To his surprise, SHIRO clings onto him using the power of the ice element.

ASHTARTH:

Why do you cling so? If something like love can be given and snatched away without provocation, what else can we struggle to do but destroy?!

SHIRO:

Man, I have no idea what you’re talking about! I just don’t wanna die, okay?! I have to protect Lils and cheddarbrain, and I can’t do that from a coffin!

ASHTARTH:

To protect….?

ASHTARTH has a flashback of the figure he once was before being granted the ability to love and create memories.

ASHTARTH:

I was supposed to protect something…

SHIRO yanks the stone out of his hand, and detonates an ice bomb at close contact, freezing his leg, and ASHTARTH’s body. The two fall from the sky to their doom below, however as this is happening the wind stone is absorbed into SHIRO’s body, and he appears at a temple similar to the one he traveled to when he got the water stone. This time he is in the air on a mighty airship flying through unfamiliar purple skies. The temple itself is golden, and like last time SHIRO finds himself inexplicably drawn to the temple. He soon arrives in the center of the temple, the sound of the deafening winds howling outside making it impossible for him to think. Unsure of what else to do, he spies a statue of a young girl –the same as the one in the water temple, and the bounty in the statue’s hands –the wind stone. He takes it and feels himself becoming lighter and the winds stronger. Eventually he is blown away into an abyss where he feels his existence of being fading. When he realizes himself again, he has a yellow bomb with two wind swirls dancing in a cross shape around it.

SHIRO:

This is a wind bomb….?

He quickly realizes he’s falling, and panic.

SHIRO:

Craaaaap! What do I do, What do I do, What do I DOOOO?!

ASHTARTH:

Concentrate.

SHIRO peers over at him curiously.

ASHTARTH:

Pour your will into the bomb.

SHIRO blinks but does what he says, and the bomb explodes, however the explosion is not of fire or even ice, but a gale wind that jettisons SHIRO back upon the platform where he has a rough landing on his behind. The same force sends ASHTARTH rocketing downward, but he seems unphased by this, rather he’s….content?

ASHTARTH:

Wry smile.

Damnation. Until the very end I just can’t stop being a gentleman. At least my very last memory is of this…and you. Good night, and greetings, Mable.

He crashes into the ground with great force, it perhaps being a small mercy that his life immediately comes to an end. SHIRO looks downward equal parts confused and horrified. It is only seconds later that he realizes he had instinctively had his arm extended to help ASHTARTH.

Meanwhile, LILITH and POMMY DRAGON have managed to find the Gravity generator, and thanks to POMMY DRAGON discovering that he can indeed breathe fire, they are able to destroy the device. Their job done, LILITH starts off immediately to find SHIRO…

LILITH:

I have to make sure Bomberman is okay…what if Ashtarth hurt him or…

SHIRO

From afar.

Your lack of faith is disturbing.

LILITH looks up and can’t help but grin from ear to ear when she sees SHIRO walking toward her, looking ruffled up but mostly okay.

LILITH:

You’re okay! Also, that was fast.

SHIRO:

Yeah, um…things happened and I guess I won. I think.

LILITH:

So you got the elemental?

SHIRO:

Yup, that’s three down, four to go.

POMMY DRAGON:

Yay! Bomberman beat Ashtarth!

LILITH:

I’m so relieved! I thought you’d be done for since he got the stone but….Bomberman? Why do you seem so down?

SHIRO:

I-I do? Hah, nah just tired. It was a rough fight after all! So let’s find the cruiser and get out of here.

POMMY DRAGON:

Sounds like a great plan, myu!

SHIRO nods in agreement and leads the way to the cruiser, his head crammed with sounds of a crackling fire, falling hail and howling winds, as well as a feeling of unease. Something about the elements isn’t quite right. What had caused ASHTARTH’s change? Was that the _real_ ASHTARTH? And most importantly, can he keep fighting and winning against knights who know he’s coming _and_ manage to find the elements first?

_**Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH.** _

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.

 


	13. All that glitters is gold! Cashing in on Starlight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years, Bomberfans! As promised, Here's episode 13 to ring in the new year....six days later. I'll still bet this was better than the Christmas present you got that wasn't the one you asked for! Oh yes, and do take in that "Quasi-new Opening theme" scent. Mmmmmm, brisk. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "D" as in "Damn bro, I waited two weeks for this?!"

An alarm clock's blare chases silence into the recesses of deep darkness. At first glance, its cry seems ineffectual, but after a moment of dogged persistence, a shape wearily emerges from a nearby bed, stalks over to the table where the alarm sits and with a great deal of apparent restraint turns it off. The figure stretches and yawns as it goes into another room, and noisily goes through a kitchen area looking for something, the cacophony only ending when it procures its target –a coffee mug and ground beans. It’s next destination is a coffee brewer where it dumps the ground beans and presses (after two very failed attempts due to sleepiness) the brew function and then starts to a refrigerator where it finds a strawberry crumb cake waiting patiently, along with cream and sugar. The coffee is soon ready, and is poured into the coffee mug which sports text reading, “I’D TELL YOU TO GO TO HELL, BUT THAT’S WHERE MY SUMMER HOME IS LOCATED, AND I DON’T WANT YOU THERE.” Copious amounts of cream and sugar nearly double that of the coffee are added to the confection, and the figure heads back into the room where it awoke, but rather than going to bed it heads to a nearby computer terminal, double clicks the nearby mouse, and logs into a program which ends sleep mode on the system and reveals three more monitors each with a B.H.B army logo as the wallpaper. Two more clicks on a B.H.B icon on the desktop, and a chat interface comes up, and the message “LOADING” scrolls by for a few minutes until several more windows open and the familiar faces of RUKIFELLTH and the remaining Astral knights –save ZHAEL appear on screen, though ZONIHA’s display is upside down for some reason.

RUKIFELLTH:

And the Black Breath has deemed it worthy to grace us with his presence at last.

BULZEEB stares blearily at the screen for a moment and shrugs as he cuts himself a piece of cake with a fork, and instead eats the bigger end.

BULZEEB:

Top of the morning to you too.

MOLOK:

Amused.

I gotta say, I wasn’t too keen on this computer monitor stuff before, but seeing it in action has made me a believer. Good job suggesting it, Bulzeeb.

BULZEEB winces.

BULZEEB:

Thinking.

It was mostly a jab at Rukifellth…I didn’t think he’d actually go through the trouble of doing it.

RUKIFELLTH:

Zhael seems to be running late, but we can fill her in later. Now, does anyone want to start things off?

ZONIHA:

Um, what’s the deal with my screen? Why the heck are you guys upside down?

BULZEEB:

Shrugs.

I’ll bet you refused the help of the IT guys.

ZONIHA:

Scoff.

Of course I did! I’m not letting those nerds in my room. Believe it or not, I am a lady after all.

BULZEEB:

I’ll believe it when you act the part.

ZONIHA:

Maybe when you’re more than an amoeba, you’ll see it for yourself.

MOLOK:

Try right clicking the display option on the desktop, and swapping the windows.

ZONIHA:

…Are you mocking me old man?! Why would _you_ know something like….

ZONIHA does as he says, and her screen is instantly fixed.

ZONIHA:

Don’t talk to me.

MOLOK:

Smug.

This dog _can_ learn new tricks.

RUKIFELLTH:

If I may?

The KNIGHTS defer to him.

RUKIFELLTH:

Ashtarth has fallen. This intruder is proving to be very troublesome.

ZONIHA:

Hmph. I knew that dude was all bark and no bite.

MOLOK:

Gotta say, it’s been a while since we’ve seen a guy this strong. Three knights? (Whistles) He’s really something.

BULZEEB:

Indeed. He’s possibly the strongest enemy we’ve ever faced.

ZONIHA:

Ohhh? Didn’t think I’d live long enough to hear those words come out of that helmet of yours.

She leans on her hand and wags a finger.

ZONIHA:

I wonder if he really is as strong as you guys think? From what I hear, he seems like a total pushover.

MOLOK:

Don’t go judging a book by its cover, missy. If you want to be a true warrior, you judge with your fists and your instincts.

ZONIHA:

Yeah, yeah. Don’t be so stiff old guy. It’s either you or Zhael that’ll have to deal with him next right? Sucks for him…and me, since there won’t be much of him left after that.

BULZEEB:

I wouldn’t be so sure of that.

ZONIHA and MOLOK give BULZEEB a cursory look from their screens, but before they can comment, ZHAEL appears on the feed.

ZHAEL:

Please forgive me Master Rukifellth, everyone. I had to deal with a pest problem.

ZONIHA:

And there’s Zhael. Never thought you’d be late to ogle Master Ruk.

ZHAEL:

Coy laugh.

A lady knows when to make a fashionable entrance. Perhaps in a few years you’ll understand that, Zoniha.

ZONIHA:

No thanks. Ain’t nobody got time for that.

ZHAEL:

I heard what’s going on more or less….Bulzeeb, you’re really not acting like yourself. Could it be that you know this intruder?

MOLOK:

I was just about to ask the same thing.

BULZEEB:

Hmph! He’s a strong opponent. Need I have any other reason to take interest in him other than that?

ZONIHA:

Bro, you need _hobbies._ And maybe to let the Space Pegasus in your life. Though I guess if it keeps that intruder from getting any further, then it’s all good.

RUKIFELLTH:

Listen well my knights. I don’t care who stops him, but this intruder needs to be stopped, and the elementals brought to me! The time of resurrection is almost upon us –stop him or face my wrath yourselves! Understand?

KNIGHTS:

Yes, Master!

RUKIFELLTH cuts the feed from the knights, and stands from his chair in the Warship Noah.

RUKIFELLTH:

They call themselves knights, but in the end they are nothing more than pawns. My resurrection cannot be stopped…I shall let them enjoy their diversions. Those years ago where you locked us away and took the ones meant to serve us both for yourself are now under my control, Mihaele! They are _mine_ now. I swear that I will have you pay in blood for your treachery. My ascension draws near!

Meanwhile on Starlight, ZHAEL stands from her computer monitor and strides into another room where she stands before someone on the floor, her expression as she looks down filled with sadistic malice.

ZHAEL:

I wonder if it’ll be me or Molok that this intruder visits first? I hope the gamble comes up me, for your sake.

ZHAEL places her foot on a very familiar red head. LILITH lies at her feet unconscious, her body charred, and partially covered by the darkness in the room.

ZHAEL:

Of course, I am also interested in knowing why Bulzeeb is so fascinated by our little intruder. So it’s a win-win situation for us both, wouldn’t you say?

_**Opening Theme: watchOUT version 2.** _

On a never-ending night that everybody knows,

Common sense snuck from under my eyelids and abandoned ship.

Regret and misfortune take both of my arms and pull away from each other.

Before the lights could completely dim in my empty head,

A spotlight shines from a window across the room –Past mistakes know I am home.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

The night sky and all of it's stars will find my final blaze of glory too dazzling,

And ironically that is how I'll be remembered.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous a car without a destination could be,

If behind the wheel was someone reckless, like me.

**Episode 13: All that glitters is gold! Cashing in on Starlight!**

As RUKIFELLTH’s meeting with the knights concludes, SHIRO and POMMY have arrived in Starlight’s atmosphere in search of the next element. SHIRO is noticeably on edge, and glances at the dashboard of the cruiser and outside several times. POMMY who has returned to his non dragon form is absorbed by the city lights below them.

POMMY:

This planet is pretty, Bomberman! Can you fly closer so Pommy can take a closer look, myu?

SHIRO:

Yeah, okay, whatever.

Despite SHIRO agreeing to the request, he continues on the same trajectory which annoys his partner.

POMMY:

Bomberman! Are you going down or not?

SHIRO:

Shaken.

Huh? What? Run that by me again?

POMMY:

….Is Bomberman not getting sleep again?

SHIRO:

I’m not, thank you very much, but that isn’t my problem here.

POMMY:

Pommy thinks that is a major problem, but what is Bomberman concerned about?

SHIRO:

C’mon, cheesedoodle. You know how this goes right? We get a call from Lils, she tells us where to go, we go there, nearly die, get an elemental and then profit. Though with all the crap going on in my head all of the time, I’m not exactly sure where the profit part comes in.

POMMY:

Oh! Bomberman is worried about Lilith, myu?

SHIRO:

Blushing.

Not _worried_ per se. I mean, she’s a big girl….actually I don’t really know how old she is. Or…much of anything for that matter, huh.

POMMY gives SHIRO a knowing gaze and a smug grin.

SHIRO:

SHUT UP.

POMMY shrugs.

POMMY:

Pommy didn’t say anything, myu.

SHIRO:

The point I’m struggling to make here is that she didn’t call us this time! We sorta just ended up here on Starlight after asking around. It’s not like Lils to leave us hanging like that, and while yes, I might have an eensy weensy, baby, small, miniscule, unimportant crush on her, it doesn’t change that we don’t know where she is.

POMMY:

This coming from Bomberman who tried to abandon her before, myu!

SHIRO is soon pulling POMMY’s cheek while dangling him in midair.

SHIRO:

Snarling.

I will toss you out of here. Checkbook or not. Capiche?

POMMY:

Owowowowow! Pommy understands! Pommy understands! Put Pommy down, myuuuu!

SHIRO puts him down, and glances outside uneasily.

SHIRO:

Putting her aside, we also don’t know where to look for the elements, or if there’s one here. We are literally in space without GPS.

POMMY:

Stroking cheek.

Pommy thinks we should go out and look around, myu.

SHIRO:

Hmm…well, it’s not like we have any other leads. If there _is_ an element here, then maybe we can just get it on our own. If not, we can still take a little break and assess our situation.

POMMY’s eyes glitter.

SHIRO:

Glare.

You just want to see the city don’t you?

POMMY nods quickly.

SHIRO:

Well, at least you’re honest. Okay, I’m gonna set ‘er down.

POMMY:

Yay! Pommy wants to try the fine dining!

SHIRO:

You dine on your dime then.

POMMY:

Turns nose up.

Pommy intended to do that from the very beginning. It’s not like Bomberman has a job to pay for dinner anyway, myuu.

SHIRO looms over POMMY who screams shrilly and dives under the passenger seat.

SHIRO:

Just shut up and let me land this thing.

SHIRO manages to find a parking garage, where he and POMMY disembark and stroll out u pon the street, basking in the night life that is Starlight from the ground level. The buildings are tall, the lights are plentiful, and the sky is an aloof, but not unfriendly dusk. In the distance, SHIRO spies a gigantic pyramid-like structure, with search lights fanning out from its perimeter. Despite himself, he feels somewhat comforted by the buzz of people hustling by and life energy of the city at large. Although he’d never admit it to anyone, he has grown homesick, but he’s unsure of which home. Primus? Or….Bomber Star? He gathers his bearings and shakes his head, frustrated at his inability to reign in his own emotions, and then motions to POMMY.

SHIRO:

I wanna check out that huge building in the distance, cheesepuff. Seems like the kinda place where people who might know things would gather.

POMMY:

Myu?

SHIRO:

Asking around randomly will take forever. If we want info we have to go where info is likely to be. My best guess is there.

POMMY:

Nods happily.

Myu! That building looks pretty too, so Pommy doesn’t mind!

SHIRO nods in agreement and the two make their way down the street. Unbeknownst to them, a B.H.B army solider is watching from a park bench on the opposite street, and once the two have left, he opens his communicator and speaks to someone.

BHB SOLDIER:

Mistress, I think I have eyes on the intruder. He just landed, and it looks like he’s headed right to the Casino.

On the other end is ZHAEL who is in an ivory colored room stroking the pelt of a white tiger as she drinks out of an expensive wine glass as she sits at a white gold colored table. The tiger purrs as she rubs the nape of its neck. A servant stands at her side with the communicator on a ruby colored cushion, it’s speaker function allowing ZHAEL to hear her subordinate without needing to pick up the receiver. ZHAEL herself is dressed in a backless dark green evening gown, her fingers decorated with different rings, and her helmet glistening in the white light above. She finishes her wine and nods at the communicator.

ZHAEL:

Thank you for reporting this to me. So lady luck has smiled upon me has she? Excellent, as I was hoping to meet this intruder sooner rather than later. Unlike the other knights, I will take great care to gather information for him before cashing in his chips. Master Rukifellth wouldn’t have it any other way after all.

BHB solider:

Yes mistress. Is there anything else I should do?

ZHAEL:

No. I will greet him myself. Considering his reputation, I would rather not see any of you risk injury or worse by confronting him head on.

BHB solider:

Of course mistress. Your courtesy is second to none.

ZHAEL:

Mhmm. I will be at the Starlight casino momentarily. I’m sure they won’t let him in right away, so I have time.

She nods at her servant who bows and ends the call.

ZHAEL:

I don’t intend to let any of my family of gold fall victim to this intruder.

SHIRO and POMMY have reached the pyramid structure, and find the area before it buzzing with even more activity than the city itself. Stretch limos drive up and affluent looking people come out and walk down a red carpet where a bouncer meets them, checks them in and they disappear into the building. SHIRO is fascinated by this, and forgetting himself for a moment, wants to go in for the sake of exploration rather than for info.

SHIRO:

Dude, I want in on that. C’mon cheesepuff, we’re going.

POMMY:

But there’s a line, myuu.

SHIRO:

Only geezers and idiots wait in line.

SHIRO takes POMMY’s arm and weaves through the people, soon reaching the front. SHIRO attempts to sneak past the guard, but he notes them and stares down with a vexed expression.

SHIRO:

Hey! Don’t give me that look! We’re here to have a good time buddy, so move outta the way and let us in!

GUARD:

And why would I do that for two who are clearly underage?

SHIRO:

I’m not underage, I’m babyfaced! Clearly I’m 31 years old, so get your head out of your butt and take a gooood look!

GUARD:

You two brats stink of brat and wet dog. Access denied.

POMMY:

Smug.

That’s why Bomberman is unpopular! He smells like wet dog!

SHIRO:

He was CLEARLY referring to you!

GUARD:

I’d like to say for the record that neither of those descriptions were meant as compliments.

POMMY:

Frowns.

Why would Pommy smell like wet dog, myu? Bomberman is the one who is always getting dirty!

SHIRO:

Narrows eyes.

Of COURSE I am. You never do anything but complain and take up space. (Mocking Pommy) True warriors know how to supervise, myu! Shiro, YOU do it, myu! I’m USELESS, myu!

POMMY:

Irritated.

Pommy doesn’t sound like that, my—Pommy doesn’t sound like that!

SHIRO:

Leering.

Almost slipped there didn’t you Mr. Hero?

POMMY growls and lunges at SHIRO’s leg, fangs…er, teeth bared. SHIRO dodges and the two run around in circles in front of a not very impressed GUARD.

GUARD:

Face in hand.

For the love of--- FINE! You both smell like brats, and clearly your façade of being older than you look has all but faded! Stop embarrassing yourselves in a clearly underage manner at once!

SHIRO and POMMY all but ignore the GUARD as they continue to run in circles making threats and attempting to bite one another. The din is halted however when another party appears.

ZHAEL:

Garrison, they’re with me.

The GUARD looks up and quickly stands at attention.

GUARD:

I—I had no idea Mistress!

SHIRO and POMMY stop their horseplay and find themselves in the presence of a helmeted female wearing a mink coat and long gown. SHIRO blinks in surprise and shoves POMMY aside as he stands up straight in an effort to look presentable. POMMY glares, but follows suit.

GUARD:

Please forgive me. They were loitering around the gate and insisting they were old enough to gamble when they are CLEARLY children so…

The woman holds up her hand and the GUARD is silent.

ZHAEL:

There’s no need for that. I cannot fault you for doing your duty can I? There’s no need to worry, as I’ll take care of them.

GUARD:

Bows.

Yes, Mistress Zhael.

SHIRO and POMMY glance at one another and then back at Zhael who gives them a wink.

ZHAEL:

Now boys, shall we be off?

SHIRO:

U—Uh, sure.

The GUARD steps aside allowing the three entry into the casino. SHIRO can’t help but shoot him one last nasty look, which to his surprise is met with a smirk of pure malice. He scoots in behind Zhael and the three are soon in the Casino proper.

SHIRO:

Sheepishly scratches his head.

Uh, T-Thanks. Ms. Zhael was it?

ZHAEL:

There’s no need to be so formal. “Zhael” is fine.

SHIRO:

Ah. Um, thanks Zhael. Not that I’m complaining or anything, but who are you and why did you help us? You seem to be a VIP here or something so it’s kinda weird you’d help out two kids like—

SHIRO shoots a lightning fast glare at POMMY.

POMMY:

Shiro admits it myu. He’s just a brat.

SHIRO:

Snarling.

Wanna DIE? Moreover why is it you’re calling me “Shiro” now?! What happened to Bomberman?!

POMMY:

Smug.

So now Shiro likes that name? So it isn’t dumb anymore, myu?

SHIRO:

Face in palms.

Just… Shut up cheesebrain.

ZHAEL laughs heartily at their exchange and SHIRO’s face turns red.

ZHAEL:

Between laughs.

You could say I am a VIP here, since I AM the founder of Starlight slots –the casino you currently stand in. As for why I’d help you, well…I guess I’ve always wanted a little brother.

SHIRO:

Now molten red.

Little Brother? Me?

ZHAEL:

Not a bad deal, no? From what I gather, you and I are similar. Neither of us have any siblings or close family in this nebula do we? Maybe we won’t be blood related, but a bond is a bond.

SHIRO:

Tilts head.

I guess so. Why me though? If you’re important enough to have a whole casino, then you could probably buy whatever you want right?

ZHAEL leans in close and pats SHIRO on the head.

ZHAEL:

Dear child, you will learn eventually that there are things money cannot buy, and it is those very things that are the most important. There is a bond with someone that I desire more than any cashout from this casino could bring yet all I can do is settle for mere chips. Still, to know that I can serve that important person in some way with this casino brings me a small slice of happiness.

SHIRO and POMMY listen intently to ZHAEL who gives them a small sad smile for a moment.

ZHAEL:

But enough about me! You’re here to have fun aren’t you? Let big sister show you the slots. Though you have the eyes of someone who has a short temper, dear little brother. Perhaps cards would be more to your liking?

SHIRO:

Shrugs a shoulder.

Cards are cool I guess. I learned some tricks on Primus to get me through times where the Bombermanboard jobs weren’t paying out that well.

ZHAEL:

Cards it is then. However, even Big sister will get angry if you cheat at the tables.

SHIRO nods, despite ZHAEL saying this in a playful tone. She then motions for them to follow her, and they make their way to the Blackjack tables.

SHIRO is taken aback by the splendor that is the casino, where light reflects from every surface, and the walls are ivory and gold. The carpet they’re on splits into two paths, one path resounds with the sound of slots and other games of chance, the other leading down a hallway to places unknown. A mural hangs over the casino depicting a white tiger in battle with a red phoenix, along with other impressive art pieces of exotic animals from around the universe.

ZHAEL:

So, dear little brother, what brings you to this side of the universe?

SHIRO:

Um, well you could say that I’m kind of lost. Yeah, let’s go with that.

ZHAEL:

I see. So you’re trying to go home?

SHIRO:

Yeah, that’s the plan. I don’t really know where to go from here, though.

ZHAEL:

Perhaps I could be of help? I’ll miss you dearly as we just met, but boys shouldn’t be away from home too long.

SHIRO:

Y—You’d do that?

ZHAEL:

But of course. I can tell you’re tired and in need of help.

The three head down the hallway to places unknown which SHIRO takes note of.

SHIRO:

Hm, well I won’t oppose the hand, but really…why are you helping us?

ZHAEL gives SHIRO an enigmatic look as they enter another room. She claps and the lights come on, revealing a stage and roundhouse seating. Above the stage are cameras, along with a few on ground level circling the stage. ZHAEL strides down to the stage, but SHIRO hesitates.

SHIRO:

Zhael….what is this?

ZHAEL:

Just a quaint little theater. You’ll allow me to entertain you before you return home, no?

SHIRO narrows his eyes as POMMY runs by, enamored by the stage.

POMMY:

This is cool! Pommy wants to be on stage!

ZHAEL:

Be my guest, little one.

POMMY shouts in glee and heads to the stage before ZHAEL and SHIRO. SHIRO facepalms and shakes his head.

SHIRO:

Ugh, he has no sense of tension whatsoever.

They soon arrive on the stage, where POMMY has climbed a camera and is playing gleefully on top.

ZHAEL:

Shiro?

SHIRO:

Y-Yeah, Zhael?

ZHAEL:

How about I make you a deal? You could give me the stones you’ve gathered, and I could ensure you’ll escape this black hole.

SHIRO:

….How did you know about the stones?

ZHAEL:

Oh, quite quick on the uptake are we? I expected you to be more surprised than that.

SHIRO:

You’re a lot of things, Zhael, but discreet isn’t one of them. Though really, I can’t comment since I’m not all that discreet either. Now answer little bro’s question.

ZHAEL:

Small laugh.

I do love audacity, I admit this. Those stones are very important to my dear Master Rukifellth…which means they’re important to me too.

SHIRO:

Rukifellth? That name sounds familiar….Ah, Behemos and Lils mentioned it, which means you’re one of the knights?!

ZHAEL:

Leans in close.

I am indeed.

SHIRO leaps back and prepares a fire bomb which ZHAEL laughs at.

ZHAEL:

Don’t be silly. I said I’d help you escape if you gave me your stones right? That offer is still on the table. I couldn’t run a Casino like this if I were not a woman of my word.

SHIRO gives her a long look before willing his bomb away.

SHIRO:

You’re serious? If we give you the stones then we can leave?

ZHAEL:

Of course.

SHIRO:

….Sorry big sis, but I’m going to decline.

ZHAEL:

Whatever for?

SHIRO:

It’s a gambler’s folly to take a deal that looks too good to be true for its face value.

ZHAEL:

Silly child. It’s also a gambler’s folly to not have a backup plan.

She snaps her finger and a helmeted BHB army soldier appears from behind a curtain with something slung over his shoulder. SHIRO glances at ZHAEL and back at the soldier, remaining vigilant and wary of her their movements.

ZHAEL:

How about we trade then?

SHIRO:

Trade?

POMMY suddenly cries out in surprise and horror.

POMMY:

Bomberman! It’s Lilith!

SHIRO’s eyes widen and he turns back to the soldier who places LILITH on the stage. Her body and hair are blackened all over, her clothes –a purple qipao and fuzzy black heels are burnt, her glasses are missing one frame and lens, and her breathing is labored. SHIRO rushes to her side and holds her head up.

ZHAEL:

Little mouse thought she could sneak around in my territory so I taught her a lesson. Now, child, will you be a good little brother and give me your stones? Not that you have much of a choice anyway.

SHIRO doesn’t turn to ZHAEL as he holds LILITH close.

SHIRO:

Y’know, there comes a day where even the best little brothers end up becoming men, even if it means disobeying their big sisters.

ZHAEL:

Oh? And what will you do?

SHIRO turns back to her, his eyes burning with a cool hatred.

SHIRO:

I think it’s about time I struck out on my own _big sis._

ZHAEL throws back her head and laughs.

ZHAEL:

Is that your choice? So be it! As you said, I have an affinity for gaudy spectacle! It wouldn’t be much fun if this were between us would it?

She snaps her fingers, and suddenly LILITH is hoisted high above them, and the spotlights in the room flare up, dancing circles around SHIRO and ZHAEL, before focusing on LILITH who’s suspended above the stage. The cameras around them begin running, and a smoke bomb explodes surrounding the two in purple and blue fog. The wall behind them flips around slowly revealing a gigantic screen, reflecting SHIRO and then ZHAEL.

ZHAEL:

Dear little brother, your death shall be a show the likes of which has never been seen on Starlight!

The party goers and gamblers stop their merriment as screens all over the monitor show SHIRO and ZHAEL. SHIRO readies himself, as a BHB army solider removes ZHAEL’s mink coat. She spreads her arms wide and electricity crackles from the ceiling and all around them.

ZHAEL:

I am one of the Astral Knights –Zhael, Mistress of the Storm. And this shall be your greatest and last show, my little intruder. Let us make this a show that none shall ever forget.

_**Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH.** _

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.

 

 

 

 


	14. The Flashiest show! VS The Mistress of the Storm and a starlit promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I wonder (among various other elements) is if I'm writing fighting sequences decently in this adaptation. I try to imagine them in my mind as they would look in reality and then animated, using actual movie action sequences and then animated ones I like as a supplement. Of course it'd be great if ST were a comic book or manga, though it's of my personal opinion that even those are pretty limited in how they portray fight scenes. I also do my best to have a sense of physical combat in these despite the characters having the ability to toss revenge death balls (tm) of pure destructive energy at each other. As this is supposed to be a quasi "Bomberman anime", the important thing here is a sense of knetic energy. The other Bomberman anime were satisfied with ranged battles, but not me. A punch in the face is worth two bombs in the fist. In any case, there's a certain cameo appearance right at the beginning of this episode that should make a few fans happy, and give an idea of the direction I'm going for in this story. Please enjoy.
> 
> Brought to you by letter "D" as in I was listening to "Death by glamour" while writing the end of the fight, and by doing so I gained more "Determination".

Four years ago, a SHIRO who is simultaneously much younger and not much so practices boxing moves in a forest clearing early in the morning. Right hook, left hook, jab, jab, jab. Uppercut. He continues this pattern in an unending cycle, the sweat from his helmet running down his arms and hands, as he continues to push himself. Meanwhile in a tent several feet away, a man in gold -white armor with a star logo emblazoned on the front that obscures his face leaving only a curious set of deep blue eyes finishes a preserved strawberry crumb cake with a gulp of coffee. He winces at the taste, and shakes his head his voice is a soothing baritone as he complains to himself.

MAN:

Ugh, I hate to admit it, but teach’s baking really can’t be beat. This preserved stuff tastes like garbage in comparison. Though when in the wilderness, one’s just gotta make do.

He stands up wearily and strides over to a pair of white wings beside a sleeping bag, and attaches one to each of his shoulders. He then stretches the wings and nods when they work to his satisfaction. Upon hearing SHIRO outside, he shakes his head, and walks outside, waving a nonchalant hello to the young bomber. SHIRO stops his training and energetically waves back with both hands.

SHIRO:

Howdy Mr. Sirius! It’s a great morning isn’t it? Just the right weather to get in some exercise before we go take care of those bad guys!

SIRIUS gives SHIRO a weathered look.

SIRIUS:

I doubt even those guys would wake up this early. Though there’s something to be said about early to bed and all that, I really doubt it was a thing to be taken this seriously. What time is it?

SHIRO:

Gosh, I hadn’t checked….hmm, judging from the position of the sun in the sky and the birds out now, I’d say probably about seven in the morning?

SIRIUS:

…Please tell me this isn’t going to be a normal thing for you.

SHIRO:

Well yeah! Dad always used to say that if I wanted to get the most out of the day, I’d have to wake up early!

SIRIUS:

I suddenly regret asking you to help me.

SHIRO:

What? Did I do something wrong, Mr. Sirius?

SIRIUS facepalms and shakes his head.

SIRIUS:

And you don’t understand sarcasm? Who was your Dad exactly?

SHIRO:

He was a Bomber base Captain, sir!

SIRIUS:

….Wait, that boxing style….Ah, I can hazard a guess. There’s only one guy who’s crazy enough to think boxing should supplement bombs. Though he’s…

SHIRO:

Yeah….my Dad died, Mr. Sirius, sir.

SIRIUS:

…..Okay, now I’m curious. Why’d you agree to come with me to stop Altair from getting his mits on the Omni cube? Your Dad died in the line of duty, so I’d think the last thing you’d wanna do is pick up his mantle and throw yourself into the same kind of work.

SHIRO smiles and strikes a pose by pivoting forward and then hopping high in the air.

SHIRO:

Because I wanna be a hero! Like him!

SIRIUS:

A hero huh?

SHIRO:

Yup! My Dad was a hero, so I wanna be one too!

SIRIUS walks past SHIRO and leans against a tree in silence for a moment before closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

SIRIUS:

Before we go anywhere, I think I’d better give you the real story on “heroism” kid.

_**Opening Theme: watchOUT version 2.** _

On a never-ending night that everybody knows,

Common sense snuck from under my eyelids and abandoned ship.

Regret and misfortune take both of my arms and pull away from each other.

Before the lights could completely dim in my empty head,

A spotlight shines from a window across the room –Past mistakes know I am home.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

The night sky and all of its stars will find my final blaze of glory too dazzling,

And ironically that is how I'll be remembered.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous a car without a destination could be,

If behind the wheel was someone reckless, like me.

 

**Episode 14: The Flashiest show! VS The Mistress of the Storm and a starlit promise!**

POMMY cowers behind SHIRO as the latter keeps his eyes on LILITH who is unconscious and suspended in midair by a rope and hook. He shifts his gaze to ZHAEL who’s hands crackle with pure electrical energy. She regards SHIRO for a moment, and smiles at his indecision.

ZHAEL:

Dear little brother, you don’t actually think you can save her _and_ defeat me do you? If so you’ve completely missed the point of my little show.

SHIRO gives her an even look, as ZHAEL walks past him, her dress swaying with her every move, and bolts of electricity sparking as her heels make contact with the floor.

ZHAEL:

What entertains the masses most is conflict! In this case, since I am far more powerful than the knights you have faced thus far you cannot defeat me, which means you also cannot save that little mouse.

ZHAEL places her hand on her heart.

ZHAEL:

No doubt you believe you are a hero. I’ve thought long and hard about what kind of person would march into the territory of another and murder them in cold blood, and that is the conclusion I have come to. However, you have chosen the wrong family to threaten. Your reign of terror ends here, _hero_.

SHIRO laughs derisively.

SHIRO:

A “hero” huh? Lady, you couldn’t be more wrong. Moreover, that family of yours attacked _me_ first.

ZHAEL:

And you didn’t deserve it? Why do you collect the stones? Master Rukifellth, and my family have done nothing to threaten your way of life. Yet you’ve killed them, and keep right on living. For what reason do you persist?

SHIRO is unable to answer this question, and instead unconsciously glances at LILITH again.

ZHAEL:

No matter. I will end you here. Let the show begin!

ZHAEL crosses her arms and then spreads them both, sending bolts of electricity everywhere. SHIRO is barely able to dodge, and is on the receiving end of a shock to his body that sends him careening to the opposite side of the stage.

POMMY:  
Bomberman!!!

ZHAEL is already upon him with a malicious smile, collecting electricity into her palm and slamming it into SHIRO with deadly force. SHIRO screams in pain and quickly wills a wind bomb that knocks ZHAEL away giving him the time to recover. ZHAEL lands upon the stage again gracefully and disappears. POMMY dashes over to SHIRO and shakes him.

POMMY:

Bomberman! Bomberman! Are you okay?

SHIRO:

Coughs.

As good as I’m gonna get after something like that. Holy crap that smarts.

POMMY:

Bomberman…Pommy can’t help without Lilith’s weird medicine things, myuu…

SHIRO:

There’s something you can do. That hook that they’re suspending Lilith with is attached to something, right? See if you can find it and free her. That at least will solve one problem, so I can focus on fighting!

POMMY:

O—okay! Pommy will do it, myu!

POMMY heads back to LILITH and SHIRO quickly jumps out of the way as a bolt of lightning crashes down on where he once was. ZHAEL hovers over him, sitting on an electric current, using her pinky to fire electrical volleys at SHIRO. He readies an ice bomb and tosses at ZHAEL who catches it and uses her electricity to melt it in her hand. She gives him a smirk, but is unprepared for the firebomb headed right for her. It explodes in her face knocking her off the current, and giving SHIRO his opportunity to rush in with a wind bomb and deliver a wind punch to her torso. ZHAEL coughs up a substance and then crashes through the seats in the theater as SHIRO prepares another wind volley to propel himself forward with an ice bomb ready. ZHAEL strikes him down with a lightening orb, and then with a flick of her wrists prepares four more blue spheres that rain down electricity destroying parts of the theater and shocking SHIRO. Paralyzed by pain, SHIRO is helpless when ZHAEL comes in close and flings a javelin of pure electrical energy at him, spearing him in the gut and pinning him to a chair. He grimaces, and prepares an ice bomb to cauterize the wound after the electricity fades. ZHAEL is already upon him, and with a flick of her arms sends two strong pulses of electricity at SHIRO who dives down and keeps low to the ground, exploding an ice bomb which sends a wave of icy destruction at ZHAEL who dodges with lightning fast reflexes. POMMY on the other hand has found the pulley that LILITH is suspended from and has managed to climb down it to where she is, and furiously tries to untie her once he reaches her.

POMMY:

Hold on Lilith! Bomberman is fighting hard, and Pommy will save you, myu!

SHIRO tosses a chair at ZHAEL which she immediately disintegrates with electric energy. She then braces for another bomb feint, but is surprised when it’s SHIRO himself careening toward her, arm outstretched. She smacks him down with an electrically imbued karate chop, and forces SHIRO down to her feet. SHIRO retaliates with a ground sweep, and then firebomb upward which catches ZHAEL by surprise. Her clothes are burnt by the fire bomb, and she is left open to the wind bomb volley that SHIRO unleashes. The bombs are smaller, but each packs the pressure of a fist, leaving ZHAEL open to what is essentially a Gatling gun of punches. This forces her down to the ground where SHIRO leaps above with a fire bomb in hand, but ZHAEL surprises him by disappearing at the last second and reappearing on stage. She is haggard, and has to take a moment to recover –a moment where she notices POMMY above, and is vexed by the impudence that he displays.

ZHAEL:

How _dare_ you. It seems that I have made a mistake in my estimation of you, child. I thought you were at least bright enough not to sacrifice the life of those you deem “friends”, but it seems your treachery really does know no bounds. Did you really think that mimic could do what you can’t?

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t like where this is heading….

ZHAEL:

I thought that I could just kill you, but it seems nothing short of complete eradication will assuage my anger toward my family being murdered by cowardly garbage like you. It is only a shame I won’t be able to broadcast your execution.

ZHAEL raises her arm, and as she does the lights in the room dim, and shut out. SHIRO glances back and forth as the lights in the room, and the tower dim and go out one by one. He quickly realizes that ZHAEL is absorbing the electricity in the room and syphoning it into a huge ball of electric death. The party goers in the casino are draped in complete darkness as the ball grows bigger, and bigger. SHIRO leaps back, as ZHAEL laughs at his efforts, and then turns to POMMY and LILITH.

SHIRO:

ZHAEL! WAIT!!

ZHAEL:

I can kill you at any time. However, I do believe that the saying “An eye for an eye” applies well here. You took those I cared about so now I will do the same.

SHIRO:

ZHAAAAAAAAEL!!!

SHIRO dashes toward LILITH and POMMY just as ZHAEL lets the ball of electric death fly. He quickly uses a wind bomb to propel himself in its trajectory, and a fire bomb to disperse the energy, but it is already too close, and the bomb explodes on contact leaving SHIRO no way to escape. The combined explosions shake the theater, and bring down parts of the roof. POMMY who had closed his eyes upon ZHAEL’s attack opens them to see SHIRO’s charred body land with a sickening thud on the opposite side of the darkened stage.

POMMY:

Bomberman!! Don’t die, myu!!

ZHAEL:

So you can sacrifice yourself for others. However, your crimes won’t be forgiven by one act of mercy!

SHIRO lies barely conscious in a pile of rubble, the pain and effects of the elements in his head dulling his senses. Even now they continue to plague him, as does a familiar memory of four years ago….

SIRIUS:

Kid, heroes, heroism, altruism and the like are crap. They talk about defending the weak and standing up against the unjust, but in reality a hero is nothing more than a guy who’s vigilantism happens to be socially acceptable at the time.

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius….

SIRIUS:

Think about it. A villain doing something they believe in isn’t really that different from a hero doing the same right. What makes one side right and the other wrong? You have too much sunlight and you get burned. Too much shadow and you wither away. One has to be there to match the other. At least a villain goes in knowing they’ll be hated, but the hero ends up not realizing just what they’re getting into until it’s too late to stop, and they’re just a sacrificial lamb.

SHIRO looks pained upon hearing this from his mentor, who in turn bows his head.

SHIRO:

Then are there no such things as heroes?

SIRIUS:

Well….

In the present SHIRO stands up from the rubble shakily, and wobbles to and fro, SIRIUS’s voice cascading over all of his thoughts.

SIRIUS:

If you insist on it, then….all of that sacrifice…

ZHAEL narrows her eyes, and points her finger downward, sending a trail of electric sparks through the ground that explode upon reaching SHIRO, sending him into the air and pinning him to a section of the ceiling and shocking him the pain paralyzing him, but his fatigue being too much to even scream. ZHAEL strides toward him until she stands directly under and increases the power of her electricity to torture him more.

SIRIUS:

All of that blood…

SHIRO wills a wind bomb with a short fuse, and jettisons himself away from the ceiling.

SIRIUS:

All of that hatred…

SHIRO wills an ice bomb with a short fuse and it explodes surrounding him in ice particles, some of which are sharp enough to cut his arm and torso.

SIRIUS:

If you’re willing to bear it upon your back….to choose to harm yourself over and over again to protect the precious things right before you….

SHIRO’s fall is accelerated by the weight of the ice. He then summons a short fused fire bomb and in a moment sets himself on fire with its flames.

SIRIUS:

To endure the loneliness of being loathed by righteousness and evil alike, to take all that suffering and bear it as a cross of burden and a weapon, to embrace what you understand is right despite it never turning back to embrace you in kind…

ZHAEL realizes what SHIRO is planning, but he is already inches away from her, his flaming hand outstretched.

SIRIUS:

Then you’ll have a kind of “heroism”.

SHIRO:

I can’t choose between harming you, or her, or anyone else…. but if it comes to inflicting pain upon myself….

He slams into ZHAEL, the impact of his flaming body charring her face and sending them through the floor.

SHIRO:

I’m more than capable of that without your help.

They crash through the top floor, then another, then another, then another, a trail of destruction following in their wake. Finally SHIRO’s inertia ends and they land with with a boom in a dark room, ZHAEL’s body now a mess of flames and debris. SHIRO coughs and wobbles to and fro as he rises from ZHAEL. Before he can turn away, she surprises him by grabbing his neck and dragging him down, her melted face and bloodshot eyes blazing at him, her once queen like voice, now a rough gurgle.

ZHAEL:

haha….we knights were created to protect someone…we banded together as a family to protect someone precious too. Did you ever think for a moment that if selfish murderers like you didn’t exist, there wouldn’t be a need for knights to begin with…?

Her voice fades at the very end, and ZHAEL, Mistress of the storm is no more.

SHIRO heaves a heavy sigh and looks upward, his heart, mind, and soul empty.

LILITH wakes up with a start and a nasty headache. Her body feels odd –alien, as if someone else had been in operation of it for a while. It’s similar to the tingly sensation one feels when their leg falls asleep, but she feels this throughout her body. LILITH prepares to stand, but her world is undefined lines and shapes, as her glasses are gone. She feels around the side of the wall and manages to use that to get out of bed where she stubs her bare toe against a pair of boots. She then hears a shuffling noise and a familiar voice.

POMMY:

Lilith! You’re awake!

LILITH finds herself smiling upon hearing POMMY’s voice despite her headache causing it to come in as a slightly distorted echo. She tries to speak, but no voice comes out at first until she puts some effort into it, and even then she’s barely able to manage a whisper.

LILITH:

H—Hey Pommy. Yeah, I’m awake. When did you get here? Where’s Bomberman?

POMMY:

He’s resting on the roof! Pommy tried to tell him that it’s not a good idea, but Bomberman never listens, myu! Bomberman is really injured and should be sleeping, but he insisted on staying up there and keeping watch, myuu! But Zhael was already defeated so what is Bomberman watching out for…?

LILITH gasps.

LILITH:

He—He already defeated Zhael?

POMMY:

Uh-huh, myuu! But it was a tough fight and Bomberman was really hurt…

LILITH’s hands go to her mouth, and she shakes her head in disbelief.

LILITH:

I remember…I came here to get deets for you guys, and one of Zhael’s guards busted me. Everything after that is a haze…

POMMY:

Lilith?

LILITH:

Shakes head.

Y—yes? I’m sorry, I’m just…

POMMY:

Lilith was hurt by Zhael too right, my?

LILITH:

Ye—yes. Why do you ask?

POMMY:

Cause Lilith isn’t injured at all, myu.

LILITH:

Huh? She hit me with a strong electrical pulse that knocked me out, and….

LILITH feels herself and realizes that all of her injuries have been healed.

POMMY:

See? Lilith is fine, but that doesn’t make sense, myuu! When Bomberman and Pommy found Lilith, you were burnt, but now you’re fine…

LILITH:

Quietly.

It must be her…

POMMY:

Her?

LILITH:

N-Nothing. Can you lead me to Bomberman? I’d like to talk to him.

On the roof of the Casino, SHIRO sits cross-legged and stares out into the distance, his face and body heavily bandaged. His expression is dour, and a black jacket draped over his shoulders picks up a gentle breeze. He perks up upon hearing someone approaching from behind, and turns to see LILITH, with POMMY leading her by the hand. Once she is in sight of SHIRO, POMMY reads the mood and scampers back downstairs. LILITH has changed, her hair is down, and she is no longer wearing the quipao from earlier. Rather now she is in a long black shirt and skirt with lace goth combat boots. Her face is still flushed from dizziness, causing her skin to stand out against the dark clothing.

SHIRO:

Hey.

LILITH:

H—Hi.

SHIRO:

You’re looking good.

LILITH:

Blush.

Th—Thanks? I can’t really see what I’m wearing, and stuff cause my glasses got broken….

SHIRO:

Sorry, it’s the only thing Zhael had in her wardrobe that’d fit you. I guess she went through some sorta goth phase at one point.

LILITH makes her way toward SHIRO and grips his shoulder as she sits down beside him.

LILITH:

Bomberman, are you okay?

SHIRO:

Shrugs a shoulder.

I’m not dead, I guess.

LILITH turns from him and dabs at her eyes.

LILITH:

I can’t believe it happened again. I had to rely on you to save me…

SHIRO:

So that’s it, huh?

LILITH looks up at SHIRO, thankful for the small mercy of being unable to see his face without her glasses.

SHIRO:

I thought it was weird you got caught this time when it seems you’re good at the whole espionage thing. Lils, you went out of your way to keep me from having to fight Zhael didn’t you?

LILITH:

Y-Y-Yeah, I mean, but I promised to—

SHIRO:

Y’know what, you can take that promise and toss it in the garbage. I don’t give one crap about it.

LILITH:

Bomberman?

SHIRO shifts his weight slowly, painfully so that he is looking LILITH in the eye.

SHIRO:

What I do care about is you. If you’re gonna almost die trying to keep some stupid promise, then forget it. We’re in this together, right? So we need to start acting like we’re partners, and not each other’s parents. Enough with this whole “I’ll protect you” crap. We can protect each other side by side better than one standing in front of the other.

SHIRO sighs and pulls the jacket in closer.

SHIRO:

But before that, I need to know something, Lils.

LILITH:

Nods slowly.

Anything. Anything you want to know, just ask.

SHIRO:

Why are you collecting elements? Even cheesebrain has realized that they aren’t necessary to escape the black hole. If we just destroy the gravity generators, that’d be more than enough right?

LILITH is silent, and SHIRO takes this inaction as an indication to change topics.

SHIRO:

Okay, lets change gears.  Who is “Rukifellth”?

LILITH:

Surprised.

Y-You know about him?

SHIRO:

Well, not really, no. Behemos mentioned him, and Zhael did too. Most importantly, you mentioned him back on Aquanet. It’s pretty clear he’s at the center of a lot of this conflict. I figured he was just the leader of the Knights, but that doesn’t explain why you’re interested in him.

LILITH bows her head and heaves a heavy sigh. She then smiles wearily and scoots closer to Bomberman, now leaning on his shoulder.

LILITH:

He’s…my partner. My partner in crime, a fellow pirate. I’m collecting the elements because something happened to him, and the only way I can save him is through their power.

SHIRO leans on her shoulder.

SHIRO:

I see. So rather than an escape mission, this is a rescue mission….why didn’t you tell me before?

LILITH:

I was afraid if you found out, you’d leave. You’re strong, Bomberman, plus I…I guess I was lonely. Rukifellth isn’t in the right frame of mind right now, and so the pirate fleet he amassed and leads is completely hostile. Without you I’d be up against an entire fleet alone.

SHIRO:

I guess I understand that. What kind of situation is Rukifellth in that he’d turn against you, his ally?

LILITH grows frustrated, and against her will tears form.

LILITH:

That’s just it! It’s my fault something evil happened to him and his body was….was…

SHIRO nudges her shoulder.

SHIRO:

Hey, hey. Don’t freak out on me. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Though, I do have one question.

LILITH:

Yes?

SHIRO:

How old are you, anyway?

LILITH blinks and despite herself chuckles.

SHIRO:

Blushing.

Don’t laugh. Asking a lady her age takes more courage than fighting an Astral knight.

LILITH:

I’m gonna be seventeen soon.

SHIRO:

Oh, so we’re the same age? Cool beans. Other than stealing things, what do you like to do?

LILITH:

There are other things to do?

SHIRO:

Lils…

LILITH:

I’m kidding, I’m kidding!

The two talk about various things, for some time until POMMY returns from an apparent food run, and the three talk business over food.

SHIRO:

So now we need to find the elemental stone, and destroy the gravity generator.

POMMY:

Pommy thinks Bomberman and Lilith should rest for now, myu.

SHIRO:

I’d love that, but we’re on the clock here. Besides, what are you going to do while we’re resting?

POMMY glances away for several moments.

POMMY:

Noooooothing, myu.

SHIRO:

You’re intending to go gamble after all of this aren’t you?!

POMMY:

Pommy’s the one paying for everything! What’s wrong with Pommy trying to recoup his losses, myuu!?

SHIRO starts to object, but is unable to find a point to object upon so he continues to eat his food in silence.

LILITH:

Actually, we don’t need to worry about those things! I know where the gravity generator is, and the element too!

SHIRO:

…Lils, how…but how did you..

LILITH:

I actually found the element when I came! See, it was dug up in a place far from the city, and in transit here to Zhael, but I managed to intercept it and steal it! I was going to contact you guys, but then Zhael busted me and well….

SHIRO:

Wow, just…wow. So you weren’t so much getting deets, as much you were being the heroine of this planet. Though, where’s the element now?

LILITH:

Zhael and her people were hot on my trail so I hid it in plain sight –the gravity generator. That way even if she caught me, and I ended up…..getting hurt, you’d be able to find it if you came looking since I knew you’d go for the generator or the element first.

SHIRO:

Lils, you’d go this far for this Rukifellth guy? To risk death?

LILITH:

For him _and_ you.

SHIRO:

…You don’t have to anymore. We’re in this together, okay? So any death defying plans have to be agreed upon for now on.

LILITH:

Grins.

Agreed!

POMMY:

Pommy thirds this, myu!

SHIRO:

Awesome. Let’s head to that generator, and grab that stone!

The trio are able to follow LILITH’s steps back to the gravity generator, and after SHIRO makes quick work of it using his bombs, LILITH reveals a secret compartment under one of the machines where the lightning element is hidden. LILITH takes it out offers it to SHIRO, and it is immediately absorbed into his body like the elements before it. For a moment, SHIRO’s body slumps forward and he is motionless, until suddenly he perks up and in his hand is a purple bomb with a lightning bolt insignia on it.

SHIRO:

Sweet.

LILITH:

But, Bomberman…how’s your head?

SHIRO:

Well, the sound of thunder overpowers the other elements so I guess things are a little better now.

POMMY:

Bomberman, are you really going to be okay, myu?

SHIRO:

Well, at this point we can’t box up this journey like a game we no longer wanna play. Maybe things will be less brain breaking once I get all of the elements. We’ve got four out of seven and I’m actually feeling pretty good about our chances.

POMMY:

That’s good, I think. Though Pommy wonders what happens to this planet now that Zhael is no longer around, myu?

LILITH:

It’ll probably be claimed by the BHB army like Alcatraz and Aquanet before them. Which is to say, now that the element has been taken, the BHB army will find another use for it.

SHIRO:

Sounds like this is a good time for us to gamble, before the new management shows up.

POMMY:

Pommy agrees! Let’s gamble, myu!

LILITH:

That’s not what I meant…but, I guess if Pommy does want to recoup his losses then…

POMMY and BOMBERMAN are already out of earshot.

LILITH:

Wait for me! I’m not interested in spending money, but it’s oh-so-shiny…

However when they do arrive at the casino, they find news of ZHAEL’s demise has spread quickly through the city and that their presence is less than welcome.

MAN:

How dare you show your face here! You killed the mistress!

WOMAN:

Someone call the guards before he gets away!

LILITH:

Worried.

Bomberman, I think we should go…

SHIRO:

What the hell? She attacked me and kidnapped my friend! You expect me to just stand back and let her do it?

The crowd grows and objects –bottles, food and other things are thrown at the group, SHIRO in particular. His rage builds as he’s pelted by the objects, and the memory of SIRIUS tearing through the elemental noise in his head only adds to the flame billowing in his body.

SIRIUS:

Kid, heroes, heroism, altruism and the like are crap. They talk about defending the weak and standing up against the unjust, but in reality a hero is nothing more than a guy who’s vigilantism happens to be socially acceptable at the time.

SHIRO begins to will a bomb when something pulls his arm. He glances downward and sees POMMY.

POMMY:

Don’t, Bomberman! You’re a hero! Heroes don’t get mad like this, myu!

SHIRO takes a breath, ducks under a bottle, and turns away.

SHIRO:

Lils, lets go.

LILITH nods, and the trio heas back to the cruiser in silence, LILITH giving SHIRO a sympathetic glance every so often. SHIRO on the other hand faces forward as if he’s blocking everything else out. He had been warned so he can’t complain, but it still hurts to be hated despite doing what he perceived to be “right”. Who’s to say that he’s suited to be a “hero”, since it seems –especially lately, that it had sought him rather than him seeking it? Moreover, is there a way out, and if there is would he take it despite the costs..?

_**Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH.** _

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Harsh Climate! An encounter on Neverland?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought that I'd get to Neverland in fifteen episodes? I sure didn't and I'm supposed to be the author of this thing. I remember during my first playthrough of the game how frustrating Neverland was as a level. In fact, Horizon was a crapsack of fun too. (Emphasis on "crapsack"). I think I really just disliked all of the levels that gimmicks that could kill you immediately. Not that this is inherently bad, but with the questionable camera being more of an enemy than an ally, and the backtracking --lord that backtracking, it was just painful to accidentally fall into the lava or off the level and die. I played the game again "recently" (If one considers almost two years ago "recently"), and I thought my maturity and wit would make these problems less so.
> 
> Nope. Still much frustration, much anger, wow. Just be happy for ST all one has to do is read about Shiro's troubles and not play through them. I think starting with episode 17 I'll start discussing more about what thought went into the ST version of the Astral Knights. While this episode --15 is pretty tame, episode 16 is a doozy, so put on your fire proximity suit (pink is still available!) and get ready. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "M" as in dial M for Molok.

SHIRO:

Wait, run that by me again?

LILITH:

It’s a Nature planet! You know, birds, butterflies, grass, wind…

SHIRO is flying the cruiser toward the planet that houses the next element while speaking to LILITH via communicator. She is in the midst of describing the type of planet SHIRO should expect, but he finds her description to be hard to believe.

SHIRO:

Lils, are you sure that’s what kind of planet Neverland is?

LILITH:

Bats eyelashes.

Would I lie to you?

SHIRO’s eyes narrow and he taps the screen to zoom in and then drags his finger across to get a better look at her surroundings, but LILITH is quick to grab the screen from him end and focus it on her face.

SHIRO:

Whoa, how did you…

LILITH:

No peeking! You’ll be here soon right?

SHIRO:

Y—Yeah, if I don’t run into any unexpected traffic or anything. Though, I guess that’s unlikely since this is a black hole.

LILITH:

Grin.

Good! I’ll meet you here then! Ciao!

SHIRO:

Wait! Lils!

LILITH cuts the feed and SHIRO is left dumbfounded.

SHIRO:

What just happened?

SHIRO glances over at POMMY who is fast asleep in the passenger seat, and for a moment his malicious streak prompts him to wake his partner up in the rudest way possible, but then a flashback of the events on Starlight bring SHIRO down a notch and he shakes his head.

SHIRO:

At least one of us is getting sleep. I’ll just leave the little guy alone.

SHIRO pulls the steering wheel in and heads down to the Nature planet Neverland –all while being to fly gently so POMMY can rest easy.

**_Opening Theme: watchOUT version 2._ **

On a never-ending night that everybody knows,

Common sense snuck from under my eyelids and abandoned ship.

Regret and misfortune take both of my arms and pull away from each other.

Before the lights could completely dim in my empty head,

A spotlight shines from a window across the room –Past mistakes know I am home.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

The night sky and all of its stars will find my final blaze of glory too dazzling,

And ironically that is how I'll be remembered.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous a car without a destination could be,

If behind the wheel was someone reckless, like me.

**Episode 15: Harsh Climate! An encounter on Neverland?!**

POMMY rubs sleep out of his eyes and blearily looks around the planet, before yawning and glancing at SHIRO and LILITH with a weary expression.

POMMY:

It’s hot, myuu.

SHIRO crosses his arms and gives LILITH the same expression.

SHIRO:

You don’t say, cheesepile.

LILITH smiles brightly as a volcano in the distance erupts.

LILITH:

Okay, maybe I oversold the Nature part, but volcanos and lava are a part of nature too, right?

At a cursory glance, the nature planet Neverland is the exact _opposite_ of its namesake. Lava flows underneath machinery rigs and the sounds of roaring flames engulf (literally engulf) the surrounding area. A volcano looming in the distance roars and emits more lava into the already full streams, as a forklift nearby tilts and falls into the lava melting almost instantly. A gigantic  snake of pure fire rises out of a lava stream beside SHIRO and roars as it prepares to devour him. SHIRO glances upward at the incoming threat and narrows his eyes.

SHIRO:

Sternly.

Stop that.

The snake does indeed stop, and for a moment looks into SHIRO’s eyes. The two remain deadlocked like this for several moments as POMMY leaps into LILITH’s arms and cowers, until the snake thinks better of this and leaps over them back into the lava.

LILITH:

See? You’re perfectly fine.

SHIRO:

Lils, seriously, this isn’t cool. You didn’t tell us that we’d basically be looking for an element in hell. You’re already dressed accordingly, but cheesesticks and I are left out in the….hell.

LILITH is wearing a pink fire proximity suit suit with the hood down so that she can comfortably speak to POMMY and SHIRO. Upon SHIRO’s observation, she bops her head and sticks out her tongue sheepishly.

LILITH:

Okay, maybe I lied a _little._ But that was only cause I was trying not to worry you. I’m just wearing this because I have sensitive skin –on the account of being human and stuff.

SHIRO:

Bombers have sensitive skin too! Look at me, I’m all white! Can you imagine what this heat’ll do to me?

LILITH:

Tilts head.

Weren’t you born that way?

SHIRO:

That’s beside the point. _Sighs_ Well there’s no point in complaining now since I’m already here.. Lay me down some phat deets, Lils.

LILITH changes her glasses for shutter shades and poses as if she’s in front of a set of turn tables.

LILITH:

Don’t get burned cause my mic is lethal fire, yo! So, Neverland used to be a miner’s paradise before the volcano back there, MT. Sacrilege blew it’s top. Now it’s sort of a cautionary tale of nature’s fury! Some still come here once in a while to find any treasures that aren’t burnt to a crisp, but for the most part it’s abandoned –inhabited only by the wild creatures who like the heat turned waaaaaay up. Like that snake just now!

SHIRO:

Is it the same case as Aquanet where Behemos changed things up cause he preferred it that way?

LILITH

Tilts over slightly.

Don’t think so, Bomber bro. While it’s true that the environment on Neverland has changed a lot, the Astral Knight who’s in charge here isn’t the sort to go changing ecosystems all willy nilly.

SHIRO:

Ah, so now we get to the fun part. Who’s the guy ---ah, gotta be PC, or gal I’ve gotta take on this time around?

LILITH:

His name is Molok of the Raging Earth. He’s the oldest and wisest of the knights, which means he’s got plenty of battle experience. It is of my opinion that you avoid a fight with him at all costs, Bomberman.

SHIRO:

You say that as if I go seeking out fights…

LILITH gives him an accusatory stare, and SHIRO withers.

SHIRO:

Yes ma’am. No fighting if I can avoid it.

LILITH:

Smile.

Good. You know I just want what’s best for you, Bomberman.

POMMY:

Does Pommy have to fight?

LILITH holds a pretend mic to her lips and points to POMMY dramatically.

LILITH:

Can you say that in rhyme?

POMMY:

Glances around.

Uh, um, Does Pommy have to throw down that clown, myuu?

LILITH:

No go bro! We’re all gonna try to find the element and make like space dust and scatter.

POMMY:

Pommy likes that idea! ---Pommy means, That cool, that cool.  –Myu.

SHIRO:

So where should we start looking MC quick fingers?

LILITH:

Actually, I was still scouting around when you guys called me. I thought I had a decent lead, but I lost it.

SHIRO:

Ah, sorry about that. We can resume the search together then?

LILITH:

Well, we _could_ but in this case maybe it might be better if we split up.

SHIRO:

Hm? Really? You’re normally more gung ho about us doing this sorta thing together.

LILITH:

I’d prefer that, yes, but we probably would cover more ground if we split up. Besides, I haven’t seen Molok anywhere, which suggests to me that he isn’t aware we’re here. If you’re right about what you said back on Horizon, then they know we’ve made contact at some point but aren’t sure if we’re travelling together at all times. It’s why I’ve been scouting ahead separately this whole time.

SHIRO:

Lils…Really?

LILITH:

Quick nod.

Yeah. If they capture all three of us together, then it’ll really be trouble. Our alliance only works if they’re not really sure if we’re together at all times.

SHIRO:

But you’d tag along with the two of us often enough. Wouldn’t they think it’s weird if we suddenly broke off contact?

LILITH:

In the eyes of the BHB army and the knights, you’re the bigger threat Bomberman. Would it be really that weird if I had enough of risking my life and decided to head off on my own?

SHIRO is taken aback by LILITH’s words, and has to recollect himself to think.

SHIRO:

I—I guess not? Though would you really…?

LILITH:

Teehee. See? It even worked on you.

SHIRO

Fuming.

Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. It’s hilarious.

LILITH:

I’m sorry Bomberman. I was just making a point. We’ve only got two more elements after this, and they say it’s easiest to mess up right before the finish line. I don’t want what happened on Starlight to happen again, so I’m taking a few extra precautions. Although I did get captured by Zhael, it would have been worse if we had been together when it happened and she managed to catch all of us.

SHIRO:

I understand Lils. So how do you wanna handle this?

LILITH:

I’m going to head back to where I was before I came to meet you. I still have a pretty good feeling about that place. It’s near MT. Sacrilege, but don’t worry I have this suit and I won’t be reckless. You guys can search around this refinery, and we’ll be in touch via communicator.

POMMY:

Will Lilith really be okay on her own, myuu?

LILITH:

I’ll be A-Okay!

SHIRO:

Nodding.

All right. Just give me a ring if you need anything.

LILITH:

Same to you.

SHIRO and LILITH stand awkwardly for a moment before offering a slightly more awkward handshake. SHIRO then heads to the refinery with POMMY, as LILITH heads back toward the volcano. Little do the heroes know that in a facility adjacent to the refinery…

MOLOK:

Ah geez. I think I broke this thing.

MOLOK stares down at a computer monitor that is curling up as a lava flow melts it. He scratches the back of his helmeted head and sighs.

MOLOK:

Those IT guys are going to bust a capillary if they find out I broke another one of these. Not that it’s my fault that they’re so fragile. Come to think of it, I haven’t heard from Master Rukifellth or those other pups for a while.

He ponders this development for a moment and shrugs.

MOLOK:

Not a big deal I guess. I’m sure they’ll give me a holler if something is going on.

MOLOK steps out of the facility and into the outside regions of Neverland. He glances around at the inhabitable landscape, stretches his arms and legs and bellows a war cry.

MOLOK:

Whew! These old bones need a workout. Or at least something to keep me from dying of boredom.

MOLOK looks up and before him are a wide eyed SHIRO and POMMY who heard his war cry and came to investigate. The two parties are completely silent as they wait for the other side to make a move for several moments until MOLOK speaks up.

MOLOK:

Haven’t seen you around here before.

SHIRO:

I just dropped in?

MOLOK:

Oho, a tourist? Well, son, you sure chose a hell of a place to drop in. Were you a bad boy in a previous life?

SHIRO:

That depends on your point of view. Is doing the right thing at the expense of some property damage really bad?

MOLOK:

Hmm, tough call. Though I think doing nothing when you have the ability to is probably the way worse extreme.

SHIRO:

Exactly. You understand it, pops.

MOLOK:

Heh, you’re an interesting sprout. What’s your name?

SHIRO:

I’m Shiro.

POMMY:

And Pommy is the cutest hero in the galaxy!

SHIRO:

He’s Pommy. Approximately 80 percent of what he says is irrelevant.

POMMY snarls and bites SHIRO’s head as MOLOK looks on in amusement.

MOLOK:

Shiro and Pommy huh? Nice to meet you. I’m Molok. Some folks call me the Raging Earth or something like that, but I never was too fond of the title. I’m really not all that raging once you get to know me.

SHIRO and POMMY simultaneously launch into a long and exaggerated gasp as MOLOK tilts his head in confusion. The two then run behind a large piece of machinery and have an impromptu strategy meeting.

SHIRO:

Holy crap, it’s _him._

POMMY:

What do we do? What do we do? Pommy doesn’t want to die, myuu!

SHIRO:

Well I could y’know….

SHIRO air pantomimes making a bomb and tossing it.

POMMY:

But Lilith said _not_ to do that, myu!

SHIRO:

But what if he already has the element? Do you think he’ll just hand it to us after we do some pacifistic side quest or something?!

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t know, but Lilith said not to fight him, myu!

SHIRO:

I know what she _said,_ but I don’t think she figured we’d run into him so soon! More like, she didn’t even describe the guy so how were we supposed to avoid him?!

MOLOK peers down at them, which gives the two a jump scare.

MOLOK:

Hey, you kids should really calm down. That is if you wanna get to my age.

SHIRO:

Y—You wouldn’t happen to have an elemental stone would you, Molok, sir?

MOLOK:

Pfft, “Sir”? I’m old, but I’m no lord in a castle. Molok is fine. As for your question…maybe I do, and maybe I don’t.

SHIRO frowns and leaps backward, willing a wind bomb into existence and leaning back in preparation to throw it.

SHIRO:

Okay, I really didn’t want to do this on account of what Lils said, but you’re leaving me no choice old man. If you have the element hand it over.

MOLOK:

Grin.

And if I refuse?

SHIRO:

Then I’ll use this!

MOLOK stares at SHIRO and then shrugs his shoulders.

MOLOK:

Okay, do it.

SHIRO fumes and tosses the bomb at MOLOK with all of his strength, but he is surprised to see MOLOK step forward, catch the bomb and examine it.

MOLOK:

Whoa nelly! You really did get ol’ Windy’s element, didn’t you? And you’ve incorporated the elemental abilities into your bombs? That takes finesse kid.

He squeezes the bomb and it explodes, the wind cutting everything around and behind MOLOK, but doing no apparent damage to the knight himself.

MOLOK:

Though, there are times where finesse is the same thing as “being too weak to matter”.

SHIRO:

Weak?! I’ll show you weak….by shoving a pumped bomb up your—

MOLOK:

Perks up.

Pumped bombs? Ohoh, so you know the advanced techniques too huh?

SHIRO:

Eyebrow quirk.

“Advanced”? Wait, how do you even know about those?

MOLOK:

I’ve been around. Bombers are fascinating creatures really; they strive to create when their very nature is linked to destruction. If there’s ever been a sadder existence, I haven’t seen it.

SHIRO:

What are you even talking about…

MOLOK:

You’re still young, and yet you know such an advanced technique. What’s your limit? If I had to hazard a guess, I’d say maybe two per day?

SHIRO fumes again and wills an ice bomb.

SHIRO:

WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?!

MOLOK:

Bingo. You know what that tells me? Whoever taught you that technique didn’t do it to make you self-sufficient. Rather, they taught you just enough so that you’d be able to act on your own, while still needing them to “save” you. It’s a twisted sort of neediness that comes from passive control and underhanded sneakiness. That person might care about you somewhat, but it’s distorted by their need to be needed.

SHIRO calms down and the ice bomb dissipates.

SHIRO:

Really….how do you know so much?

MOLOK:

Like I said, I’ve been around. Tell you what, if you can catch me off guard, I’ll give the element to you. That way you can keep your promise to your lady friend.

SHIRO:

Blushing.

She’s not my lady—

MOLOK:

Ugh, you kids are all so predictable. Whatever then. As much as it seems that Neverland is uninhabitable, I’ve found the place kind of charming. You can stay in my facility nearby, and I cook breakfast at 5am sharp. After that you can try to catch me off guard for the entire day, before dinner at 7pm. I’m not going anywhere, so you don’t have to worry about this old man abandoning you.

SHIRO:

I don’t particularly care if you leave or not! Just give me the element!

MOLOK:

Digging in ear.

Where’s the fun in that? Just humor this bored old geezer, and I’m sure it’ll be worth your while.

MOLOK crosses his arms around his back and walks off into the distance. SHIRO tosses a fire bomb at him which he catches, juggles up and down and throws into a nearby lava lake.

MOLOK:

In distance.

Try harder!

SHIRO:

NNNGNHHHH!! He’s got to be the most aggravating knight I’ve met in this stupid black hole!!

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t think he’s so bad, myu.

SHIRO glares at him, which POMMY ignores.

POMMY:

After all, he’s giving us a chance to get the stone without fighting! The others weren’t so nice, were they, myu?

SHIRO blinks and considers this.

SHIRO:

I guess you have a point…but I still don’t like the old freak.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the volcano, LILITH stands motionless with a blank look in her eyes. She barely appears to be awake, and her body is becoming a pale white that stands out against the pink suit. A moment passes and she shakes her head seemingly back to herself, but her expression is caught between worry and comprehension.

LILITH:

I still need more time…there’s no need for you to take over yet. Yeah, I know you had to protect me, and I appreciate it, but this is still my body. I believe Bomberman can do it without our help, we just need to trust him!

LILITH stops and sways slightly.

LILITH:

I too have someone to protect so you can’t….take that right from me!

She closes her eyes, and her skin tone returns to normal. Once she takes a few deep breaths, she takes an unstable step forward toward Mt. Sacrilege in search of the stone.

**_Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH._ **

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.

 

 


	16. To bond and have lost, Shiro and Molok’s tragic battle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Sixteen, and I'm still chugging along. Story creation is one hell of a thing, since every week I post one of these it feels like I'm losing sight of my goals with ST (Not particularly TSA but the series in general), while simultaneously attaining new goals. I'd like to say now that TSA: ST is essentially written --in broad strokes as in; I already have an idea of how it'll end and how things will proceed to that point. It's a bit of a spoiler alert, but there will be more stories after TSA: ST --or at least I intend to write more. It was my original intention to adapt Bomberman games that I've enjoyed playing, but I'll be damned if telling my own story within the Bomberman lore isn't a challenge that's a bit more compelling. I suppose I could do a little of both? 
> 
> Either way here's #16. It goes to places darker than the bowels of Neverland, and while I could apologize for that, we all know it's a pain so good. Next week I'll begin character profiles for the knights beginning with our fire darling Baelfael. Don't miss it.
> 
> Brought to you by the letter X as in, "If this fic keeps going down this road, it'll end up rated "X" before long."

LILTH is resting under the shadow of construction equipment after another failed excursion for the earth elemental. It’s been a few days since she’s seen SHIRO and POMMY, though this is not by design. Rather, an anomaly within her own body keeps her from concentrating on finding the element and checking up on her friends. LILITH had been doing fine dealing with the _something_ within her for some time now, but her recent run in with ZHAEL had prompted a major change between herself and that of which she hosts. It’s getting stronger, and her will weaker. Even now her memories of recent events are hazy –she has to remind herself that she is on Neverland looking for an elemental, and that SHIRO and POMMY are probably waiting for her to return and give them a status update. Strictly speaking this phenomena isn’t anything to be worried about, as she finds herself with more energy without hunger pangs or the need for more rest as compensation, and quite frankly it had saved her from dying at the hands of ZHAEL, but it’s unnerving all the same. How much longer would she be able to stay herself? Where does _she_ begin and end? These are questions she finds herself asking no one in particular as she rests despite not being tired. For now at least, she would go find her friends even if she can’t confide her fears to them. Maybe she had gotten over her head with this whole matter, but knowing there are trustworthy allies makes it easier to swallow.

Meanwhile, MOLOK is minding his own business and watching a lava flow, seemingly unaware of SHIRO creeping up behind him and preparing a fire bomb to launch at the old knight when he is mere inches away. MOLOK yawns and grabs his arm from behind, flipping the teenage bomber forward and into a crumpled heap before him.

MOLOK:

Top of the mornin’ to you, Brussel sprout.

SHIRO growls and rights himself.

SHIRO:

Where do you get off calling me that?! I’ll have you know that calling people food items is disrespectful old man!

POMMY:

Off camera.

Pommy  hopes that Bomberman appreciates the irony of that last statement, myu!

SHIRO:

Snarling.

Shut your face cheesesticks!

He then turns to MOLOK who’s eyes grin back at him.

SHIRO:

…..Whatever! I’m hungry!

MOLOK:

Sure thing. I’ll rustle up some grub. Maybe your next attempt won’t be so feeble after you’ve eaten?

SHIRO snorts and crosses his arms in defiance.

MOLOK:

By the way, you realize bombs make noises when you produce them right? Might wanna address that if not getting messily slaughtered by someone is your goal.

SHIRO:

Wait, you can stifle the fuse?

MOLOK:

Among other things.

SHIRO:

Narrows eyes.

How can you even hear it?

MOLOK:

Been around.

SHIRO:

That’s not an answer!

MOLOK:

You didn’t really ask a question either.

SHIRO shakes in anger and stalks off.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Ugggh! I can’t take this anymore! I’d rather just go find the element on my own and leave this death trap! I mean sure he’s been pretty hospitable with the place to stay and the food and the not killing me immediately like his pals, but….

SHIRO stops and glances back at MOLOK who has taken notice of a fire snake and prepares to hunt it down.

SHIRO:

….Actually, there’s nothing wrong with this at all is there?

SHIRO can actually feel a weight lifting from his shoulders upon this revelation. Besides LILITH and POMMY, who had he been able to trust during this ordeal? With his thoughts constantly on who might be out to kill him next, the idea that someone actually has no intention of doing so is a foreign concept of which feels…pretty decent. Though as this weight rises from his body, SHIRO has forgotten that what comes up must come down.

Often heavier than it did before.

**_Opening Theme: watchOUT version 2._ **

On a never-ending night that everybody knows,

Common sense snuck from under my eyelids and abandoned ship.

Regret and misfortune take both of my arms and pull away from each other.

Before the lights could completely dim in my empty head,

A spotlight shines from a window across the room –Past mistakes know I am home.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

The night sky and all of its stars will find my final blaze of glory too dazzling,

And ironically that is how I'll be remembered.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous a car without a destination could be,

If behind the wheel was someone reckless, like me.

**Episode 16: To bond and have lost, Shiro and Molok’s tragic battle…**

MOLOK examines one of SHIRO’s fire bombs as it twirls on one of his fingers. SHIRO looks on in amazement as MOLOK juggles the bomb between two fingers and tosses it on the air, catching it on the same solitary finger as before. POMMY claps excitably, and SHIRO whistles, impressed.

POMMY:

That’s so cool, myu! How did Molok get so good at that?

MOLOK:

It’s like I said, I’ve been around. Bombers –despite their affinity are actually pretty nice people.

SHIRO:

That’s different from what you said before, Mo-oldman.

MOLOK:

Mo-oldman? I might be old but I’m not crusty, brussel sprout.

SHIRO:

I mean “Molok” and “old man”, okay? I give nicknames to people I like….that’s all.

MOLOK:

Grin.

Grown fond of this old guy have you?

SHIRO:

Blushing:

Sh—shut up.

MOLOK:

Mo-oldman huh? Heh, been a while since I’ve been given that kinda name. All right, we’ll go with that. In any case, what were you getting at?

SHIRO:

Y’know, you said that Bombers are “sad existences”, when we first met. What’s that mean?

MOLOK:

Aaah, that. Well, let me answer your question with a question.

SHIRO:

I actually _really_ hate it when people do th—

MOLOK:

What is it that you fight for? Why do you stand up to adversity and opposition?

SHIRO:

Oh, well that’s easy. I….

SHIRO strokes his chin and crosses his arms deep in thought.

POMMY:

Doesn’t Bomberman fight to get out of the black hole?

SHIRO:

Snaps fingers.

Yeah, that!

MOLOK gives him a look.

MOLOK:

You can’t fight without a reason.

SHIRO:

That _is_ a reason!

MOLOK:

A _real_ reason. That’s what I mean, by “sad existences”. A bomber’s first instinct is to destroy, and quite frankly I don’t blame ‘em. A bomb exists only to explode rending apart people, places, and things like most weapons. Having an entire population born with the ability to destroy with relative ease is a special kind of hell if you ask me. Even if it’s for the greater good, it’s still destruction.

SHIRO bows his head silently.

SHIRO:

You sound like someone else I knew.

MOLOK:

What’s that?

SHIRO:

N—Nothing. So if my crappy reason for fighting isn’t good enough, what should I fight for?

MOLOK:

Digs in ear.

Don’t hoist your responsibilities on me, brussel sprout. You gotta find that out on your own.

SHIRO:

Long sigh.

He said that too. Listen, I just wanna go home.

MOLOK:

Shrugs.

That reason is a means to an end, I guess. Though, I think you’re missing something important.

SHIRO perks up upon hearing this, and MOLOK surprises him by patting him on the head.

MOLOK:

I never said you had to have an earth shattering reason to fight. Reasons to pick yourself up after falling are as numerous as the people you’ll meet in your life. There’s a reason besides “going home” that you fight for without realizing it. Once you’ve fully realized what that reason is, you’ll be a stronger warrior for it. Ol’ Mo-oldman promises it.

SHIRO can feel his face getting warm and a smile creeping into his expression, and for once he doesn’t fight it.

SHIRO:

Y—you really think so, Mo-oldman?

MOLOK:

You have my guarantee. Also, I see _and_ hear that bomb behind your back. If you want to silence the fuse, you have to capture “silence” in your will.

SHIRO:

Dangit. Though, how do I do that?

MOLOK:

Oh that’s simple. Think you have a few moments?

SHIRO:

Heh, yeah! Sure! Teach away!

POMMY:

Pommy wants to watch, myu!

MOLOK:

All right boys, make sure you get this all down the first time. Mo-oldman doesn’t like repeating himself.

SHIRO and POMMY nod and MOLOK begins to explain how to silence fuses. From afar, one wouldn’t believe that these three are actually enemies –A true testament to how circumstances can change on a whim and a word.

A little later, SHIRO is testing out his new technique, and to his pleasure is able to create bombs that are silent. He smiles happily as POMMY looks on. MOLOK watches from a distance and nods in acceptance, as he walks away from the duo.

MOLOK:

Little guy learns fast. It’s no wonder he’s managed to get this far. Given a few more days, he might just be able to get the drop on this old man.

MOLOK pauses and breaks out in a cold sweat.

MOLOK:

….I wonder what he’ll do when he finds out I don’t actually have the elemental?

MOLOK glances back at SHIRO who is now trying to spin a wind bomb on his finger but keeps accidently dropping it. When it finally goes off, he and POMMY are sent far into the distance.

MOLOK:

Time to get on finding that thing then.

MOLOK finds himself moving quickly through a verifiable graveyard of construction equipment half burnt and broken. He then crosses over into an _actual_ graveyard where grave markers smolder and smoke as bits of volcanic ash fall from the sky. The old knight hadn’t put much consideration into finding the element, as he doubted anyone would come to the inhospitable Neverland. It’s why he’s on his own without the assistance of the BHB army. Now, however, he’s actually exerting himself for a stranger –a stranger who is also his enemy. It’s a compromising situation he finds himself in for sure, as this youngster had in fact killed his fellow knights in cold blood. Yet, he can’t find the fire necessary to really get angry at SHIRO and beat revenge out of him. His simplistic answer to the reason why he fights makes it clear –he is just a child who’s lost. To kill him here –even if it is for revenge would be a shame at the best, and a travesty at the worst. He still has an entire life ahead of him, --even if he had shortened the lives of several knights before arriving here. If his only goal is to head home then something –someone had coerced him into these life or death battles. He doesn’t yet understand what it is to fight with one’s entire being on the line to risk and take life. He can still save this boy he can—

MOLOK stops and realizes something strange about his train of thought.

MOLOK:

Thinking.

Wait, it’s true enough that I don’t wanna see this kid go down a path of ruin, but something’s off here. What’s with this feeling of deja vu? Come to think of it, ever since I came to this planet to search for the earth elemental on Master Rukifellth’s order, sometimes I feel like I’m watching a movie that I’m familiar with but not wholly. Like –memories that belong to me are trying to come back…

MOLOK closes his eyes and concentrates his will. The memories come and go when he’s in certain areas. He had been unnerved by the phenomena enough to avoid going certain places, but with the appearance of SHIRO he finds himself intrigued and curious. This time he’d get to the bottom of this. If it’s a location causing him to suddenly regress in memories then he would find it. In the inky blackness between his eyelid and eye he sees unfamiliar shapes draped in an unfamiliar background. Eyes still closed, MOLOK takes a step forward and finds that the scenery fades as he does. He returns to his former position and this time takes a step back, and the scene becomes slightly clearer, so he takes this as a cue to continue in this direction. As he walks, the scene becomes clearer – a warm meadow entranced by sunlight. He submerges himself in this memory –a cottage underneath an oak tree, the soft whisper of the wind and the form of two girls, once dressed in red and the other in blue. One girl –the one in Red  bounds up to him –the Molok of this memory with a grin on her face.

GIRL:

Grandpa, Grandpa! Can you tell us another story?

MOLOK –the one of the memory responds.

MOLOK:

Sure m’lady! What did you wanna hear this time?

The GIRL purses her lips and taps them with one finger in thought.

MOLOK:

Hold on, where’s the other one of you?

The GIRL’s expression sours and she pouts.

MOLOK:

What’s the matter?

GIRL:

She’s being annoying. All she wants to do is read things with Ashtarth! We’re supposed to be friends so she should choose to be with me.

MOLOK smiles and takes the little girl on his knee.

MOLOK:

Listen, you don’t have to be with each other all of the time to be friends. She’s a different person than you, and will have different interests.

GIRL:

But, all of this…

The GIRL gestures to the meadow and the cottage.

GIRL:

Is for both of us, and you all…our family. Everyone else has one, so why don’t we?

MOLOK:

I can’t answer that little lady, but…

He holds her close.

GIRL:

Hehee you’re so warm, Grandpa!

MOLOK:

I can always be there for you.

ASHTARTH and the other GIRL appear, and the GIRL in red runs to her friend and embraces her tightly. The other GIRL meekly embraces her at first, but has no choice but to hang on for dear life when her friend swings her around.

ASHTARTH:

You weren’t in a good mood like this before! Is it my gentlemanly visage that brings joy to you?

GIRL:

I don’t know what that means!

ASHTARTH mopes quietly as MOLOK whacks him on the back.

MOLOK:  
Ahaha, Windy! No need to be down! As long as they’re happy we’re good, right?

ASHTARTH:

Don’t hit me! Do you not realize how much that hurts?

GIRL:

Thanks for being there for me, Grandpa, Windy!

The second GIRL looks around in surprise but smiles warmly and adds in her meek voice,

GIRL 2:

We appreciate you.

ASHTARTH:

My name isn’t windy! A gentleman should---

MOLOK grins and ASHTARTH sighs in frustration before joining in the infectious smiling. Molok –the current one finds himself delving deeper into these memories, to a time where he is with ZHAEL, ZONIHA and the GIRL in red, though now she is a young woman –possibly in her late teens or early adulthood. ZONIHA is styling her hair as ZHAEL holds her hand. Her face is blotched –red from crying.

ZHAEL:

It’ll be okay, I promise you. She’ll come to her senses soon enough.

ZONIHA:

Yeah, I mean she can’t possibly mean those things she said….you two are like sisters!

GIRL:

I want to believe this –but she has made her choice. 

ZHAEL:

We are on your side. It was you two who brought us into this world –we swear our fealty to you.

ZONIHA:

Yeah. Best believe we’ve got your back.

GIRL:

I appreciate this, but you two…all of you are our family. I cannot allow you to be involved in this conflict.

MOLOK:

Like it or not, we are involved. Tell us what you want us to do and we’ll do it.

GIRL:

Grandpa I….

She shakes her head, and wipes away her tears.

GIRL:

I appreciate it.

The three knights with her nod in agreement, and MOLOK –the one now finds himself standing at the depths of a crater in Neverland. He had wandered there while swimming in memories, and awakened now, before the element –the one of Earth. MOLOK is unsteady at first, and takes several moments to grasp it. As he does, these memories flood into him as does a sense of loss and betrayal. He hadn’t been able to save them before had he….he hadn’t been able to save his family now or then, and why steering SHIRO on the right path has become important. It was already too late to save him from the truth –the truth that he had become embroiled in. The destiny that he had realized –the truth of the one they serve. The truth of his own helplessness in the matter. As it is now, the boy –SHIRO is not prepared to deal with this truth.

It would be his job to prepare him.

His last job.

MOLOK smiles ruefully. As far as he knows he’s the one Astral Knight with a choice in this matter. Is this luck, or cruel, cruel fate? He could run away with the stone, or just hand it to SHIRO but…he knows neither of those options are right. None of them would save him from fate.

MOLOK:

Quietly, sadly.

Baelfael, Behemos, Ashtarth, Zhael, Zoniha….I’m sorry, I’ll be there soon.

MOLOK takes the earth element and strides back. A knight full of purpose –and a realization of the limitation and cruelty of time.

SHIRO pulls his head out of a hole in the ground and rubs his temple gingerly before noticing POMMY stuck in another hole. He pulls him out and smiles sheepishly.

SHIRO:

Well, at least it wasn’t a painful bomb, right?

POMMY glares at him.

SHIRO:

Oh c’mon! I saw Mo-oldman doing it and I had to at least try it, right?

POMMY:

Why does Bomberman have such an obsession with killing himself, myuu….

SHIRO:

I do not! I even used a wind bomb and stuff---

SHIRO notices MOLOK steadily approaching them, and waves at him.

SHIRO:

Mo-oldman! Hey! Where were you? I think I got the silent fuse thing down pat!

MOLOK:

I see. That’s good work, Shiro.

SHIRO:

Yeah, also, how do you do that finger spinning thing?

MOLOK:

Heh, I’ll teach you, but first why not show me your silent fuse technique?

SHIRO realizes something is off about the normally jovial MOLOK, and stands back.

SHIRO:

What’s wrong? You’re acting weird.

MOLOK:

I asked you to do something, Shiro.

SHIRO:

I don’t know why you calling me by my name is so unnerving, but…

MOLOK holds up the earth element.

MOLOK:

Don’t you want this?

SHIRO:

The element! Wait, YOU LIED TO ME!

MOLOK:

Adults do that. Sometimes to each other.

He strikes the ground with his fist and spires erupt everywhere. SHIRO grabs POMMY and dives out of the way before they are skewered.

POMMY:

Myuu!! What’s going on?! Why is Molok trying to hurt us?

SHIRO:

That’s what I’d like to know! Mo-oldman! What’s your deal?!

MOLOK:

I am the Raging Earth. If you don’t want to die a pointless death, then fight.

SHIRO:

I don’t get it! Why are you doing this?

MOLOK’s response is a stomp of his foot that cleaves the ground in two. SHIRO jumps again and tosses an ice bomb at MOLOK who deftly ducks under this assault and watches the bomb explode harmlessly in the distance. SHIRO is already upon him with another ice bomb ready, but MOLOK grabs his arm and tosses him away. SHIRO lands in a heap, and gets to his feet slowly, disbelief and pain dulling his movements.

SHIRO:

Seriously, what’s going on with you? Are you telling me everything up until now was a lie? Now that you’ve found that elemental, you’re just going to kill me?

MOLOK bows his head and charges forward, his body engulfed in flame. SHIRO gasps and sets off an ice bomb in front of him to sap MOLOK’s traction. The knight leaps away from the iced area that melts away immediately and hits SHIRO in the face with a left hook. SHIRO crashes into a rock formation and slides a few inches before coming to a stop.

POMMY:

Molok! What did Pommy and Bomberman do to make you mad, myu? Weren’t we friends?

MOLOK:

Things change boys. If you can’t keep up with that then you die. It’s just that simple.

SHIRO sits up and rubs his cheek still sizzling from the fire packed in MOLOK’s punch. He is confused and hurt by this sudden change in MOLOK who he had begun to trust. As much as he’d like to write this off as treachery from the enemy, he can’t. MOLOK is hiding something from him, but it’s readily apparent he won’t learn anything from trying to converse with the old knight.

SHIRO:

Fine….have it your way.

He wills a thunder bomb and fire bomb in each of his hands and tosses them both at MOLOK who runs _through_ both explosions and charges at SHIRO, who in his surprise doesn’t dodge and finds himself on the business end of a powerful punch to the stomach. MOLOK uses the inertia from his movement to ram SHIRO into and then through a wall. He has barely let SHIRO fall when he summons a wall of flame from the ground to skewer him through the stomach. SHIRO drops a wind bomb below him and jettisons himself upward and away from this attack. MOLOK launches a ball of concentrated volcanic energy at him in midair and it explodes trapping SHIRO in the blast. He falls to the ground charred and burnt, landing with a thud upon the rocky earth near lava flow. He struggles to get up, and is burnt by the lava which startles him into a sitting position. MOLOK launches another ball of energy, which SHIRO dissipates with a well-timed ice bomb. SHIRO then jumps just as the ground below him erupts into explosive flames, via MOLOK’s earth manipulation –an ability he gained from having the earth element. SHIRO is barely able to avoid falling in, a situation made only worse with MOLOK’s ungodly speed and lightning fast jabs as he pressures SHIRO to slip and fall. SHIRO catches an opening and nails MOLOK with an ice imbued uppercut, courtesy of a short and silent fused ice bomb, staggering the knight and allowing SHIRO to go on the counter attack. He hits him hard with more ice imbued hits, each one pushing MOLOK back, but not causing major damage. POMMY notices this and worries…

POMMY:

Bomberman doesn’t want to hurt Molok because he still believes in him, myuu! But if Bomberman doesn’t take this seriously, he’ll die…!

SHIRO finishes his volley by flipping upside down and kicking MOLOK in the jaw. He nearly collapses from his injuries, each one of his breaths haggard, and his body swaying to and fro.

SHIRO:

Mo-oldman, I don’t want to kill you! You’re the first knight who didn’t try to kill me immediately, and I know you’re hiding something, so tell me what’s going on!

MOLOK adjusts his chin and looks up at SHIRO, his eyes unreadable from behind his brown, rocky helmet. He breathes in and places his hands on the ground before kiai-ing and destroying the ground with a mighty tremor. SHIRO and POMMY panic as they prepare to fall into the lava, but a yell surprises them.

LILITH:

Bomberman! Pommy! Hang on!!

To their surprise, LILITH dives in on a zip line connected to a low hanging rock formation. SHIRO quickly snatches POMMY by the arm, just as LILITH releases her grip on the zip line and dives in on SHIRO who falls into her arms bridal style. To their surprise, LILITH lands on her feet several feet away with SHIRO in her arms, and POMMY dangling to the side.  SHIRO looks up at her in surprise unable to process what’s happening.

SHIRO:

Lilith did you like…buff up? You look the same and stuff but how are you….

LILITH:

Bomberman, Molok has the element doesn’t he?

SHIRO:

Surprised.

Yeah, but…

LILITH:

We have to get it from him at all costs, no matter what.

SHIRO:

But Lils, I….

SHIRO blushes and points at the ground.

SHIRO:

I’d feel better about this if you weren’t holding me like a newlywed.

LILITH:

Oh! Uh, sorry!

She puts SHIRO down and he dusts himself off before nearly teetering over.

LILITH:

Bomberman! You’re injured!

SHIRO:

It’s no biggie, I can handle this much.

Meanwhile MOLOK narrows his eyes at the appearance of LILITH and nods as if he understands something. He then prepares another ball of volcanic energy, but this time forces it into the ground, causing uncontrollable tremors and shaking. LILITH, SHIRO and POMMY look up helplessly as the volcano in the distance suddenly awakens and spews ash, lava and rocks around them.

MOLOK:

Things are only going to get tougher from here, Shiro! If you don’t figure out what it is you’re really fighting for, you’ll die.

MOLOK spreads his arms as the volcano erupts behind him.

MOLOK:

Watch and learn…what it means to give your all for victory!

SHIRO:

Mo-oldman!!

SHIRO starts in his direction, but completely loses consciousness and falls to the ground.

LILITH:

Bomberman! Bomberman!!

She shakes him and quickly realizes he isn’t breathing.

LILITH:

No ….Bomberman!

POMMY:

Bomberman…is dead, myuu?

The volcano continues to erupt around them, as SHIRO’s body lies unmoving, unresponsive to the danger that he and his friends are in. Somewhere, in the dark, SHIRO lies like he does in reality, unmoving and unresponsive. All around him, the memories of his fights against the other knights play in panoramic high definition. All this seems to be in vain as SHIRO still doesn’t move or respond –until the large view of his recent memories shrinks into a faded movie reel. It’s colors are washed out, and several white spots bleach the film. This memory is of a young SHIRO –probably six or seven running into the arms of his father –a white bomber of average height and a soft, yet steely gaze. He wears a metal visor over one eye, green boots, red gloves and a red cape. He pats his son on his head as he hugs him, and then looks up at SHIRO –the one in the present, and smiles at him.

SHIRO’S FATHER:

Not yet, son. Not yet.

SHIRO rises in the present with a start, which surprises LILITH and POMMY.

SHIRO:

Mo-oldman…

LILITH:

I don’t know what’s going on, Bomberman but you have to get the element!

SHIRO:

I know that, but I can’t…

LILITH:

Even if it means killing him, Bomberman…you have to. This is your duty.

SHIRO gives her a look, and for a moment he can swear he senses something else radiating from LILITH. Before he can give much thought to it, MOLOK is upon them his hand pulsating with volcanic energy. SHIRO can feel the tears welling up as he readies another ice bomb, the explosion taking the form of a sharp stalagmite.

He can feel it sliding into MOLOK’s body and piercing through the other side. He can feel the gooey sensation of blood and lava dripping upon his arm and the strange sensation of the pain lifting from his body. He can feel MOLOK slumping upon him as he is stabbed. He can feel the warmth leaving his body as he dies in his arms.

And then.

Nothing.

MOLOK lies upon SHIRO unmoving, his face twisted into a grimace at first, and then a smile. SHIRO gasps and shakes his head unbelieving of what he just did.

SHIRO:

No, no, no, no,  no, nononononononononono.

The element falls to the ground, its sound erased by SHIRO’s panic which gives ways to hysterical tears. POMMY goes to calm SHIRO down before his hysterics cause him to open his wounds, while LILITH stares at the element with an enigmatic expression.

Sometime later, SHIRO sits outside MOLOK’s former home with his arms around his knees and his face downward. The cruiser is nearby, and the volcano has settled now that MOLOK is dead, leaving Neverland as an eerily quiet shell of its former self. POMMY is in cruiser waiting for LILITH and SHIRO to be finished their business, his eyes filled with worry as he gazes at SHIRO who is obviously in mental and physical anguish.  In truth the weight SHIRO bears is more than POMMY or anyone else could ever fathom. The roar of earthquakes rattles his brain, and the roar of hot liquid plain rattles the rest of his body. LILITH comes from out of the house and approaches SHIRO slowly, tapping him on the shoulder when she is close.

LILITH:

Hey, Bomberman? Are you okay?

SHIRO doesn’t respond.

LILITH:

It seems like there wasn’t a generator here, or the natural climate of Neverland burned it up, so we can leave now that we have the element. If you want, I can fly the ship while you rest? I think I should be able to do that much.

SHIRO doesn’t look at her.

SHIRO:

….Is that all this is to you? A hunt for the elements?

LILITH:

W—what?

SHIRO:

I just killed a guy, and you’re talking about what we’re going to do next.

LILITH:

B-But Bomberman, you’ve done that plenty of times already….

SHIRO looks up at her his eyes bloodshot.

SHIRO:  
And what good has it done me? My head is a mess with all the elemental noise going on in it, and my body is a mess from all the almost dying! What good is any of it? To save Rukifellth, a space pirate?

LILITH:

Bomberman, I know you’re tired and you don’t mean that…

SHIRO:

Like _hell_ I don’t mean it. Tell me Lils, how many people has he killed?

LILITH is silent, and SHIRO laughs ruefully.

SHIRO:

Figures. Even if he is completely innocent, and hasn’t harmed anyone, he’s still the boss of the Knights. He’s perfectly fine throwing them at me and watching them die.

SHIRO stares at his hands which shake uncontrollably.

SHIRO:

He taught me things Lils. He actually talked to me like he cared. Yet for the stupid element, for _Rukifellth_ he tossed all of that away and ended his life. Why? Why would he do that? I don’t understand. I just don’t understand! I don’t get any of it anymore! Why do they suffer for him? Why do _you_ suffer for him? Why? Why? WHY?!

LILITH:

Bomberman…I do it because he’s important to me. Just like you are.

SHIRO:

Don’t lie to me! “It’s my duty” Right? So what happens when I don’t want to fulfill that duty? What happens if I tell you no? You only care about the elements!

LILITH:

Surprised

W—wait, when did I…I didn’t say…

SHIRO:

Can’t even keep your lies straight huh? You know what I think? I think I should take the fight to Rukfellth. Rather than dealing with the middle men, I should take down the boss himself.

LILITH:

Sternly.

You can’t do that Bomberman, you’ll be killed before you get anywhere near him, much less the Warship Noah.

SHIRO:

Warship Noah, huh? Good, now I know where to go. As for being killed, who’s to say I don’t deserve that already? I ran around killing people for you without even knowing why I was doing it. I’m glad at least in this fight I got to see your true colors.

SHIRO rises, and LILITH stands in front of him her arms outstretched.

LILITH:

I forbid you to go. You’ll be killed!

SHIRO shoves her aside –or at least attempts to as his hand is burned upon touching her body.

SHIRO:

What the _hell_ Lils?!

LILITH:

Ah—ah! I don’t know! That wasn’t me I swear! Please Bomberman can’t we talk about thi—

SHIRO:

I’ve said all I’m going to say. I’m going to the Noah. I’ll put these elements to good use and take Rukifellth out. I’m tired of this…everything. Mo-oldman was right –I need to figure out what I really fight for. I suppose since my goal is to kill that guy, that we’re enemies. You’ve done a good job of getting around on your own without me up until now, so I’m sure you’ll be fine. If you wanna stop me, then do it with the intent to kill.

SHIRO marches past her and toward the cruiser. He is almost there when he realizes LILITH really won’t stop him, and it takes an inhuman amount of effort for him not to turn around and look at her. He hoped she would stop him with deadly force or otherwise, to give him a reason to believe in friendship –or anything else for that matter, but…it wasn’t meant to be. Maybe…maybe he was the one wrong for choosing to believe in others again after the ordeal on Bomber star. No matter, because he won’t make that mistake again….ever again. LILITH on the other hand wants to stop her friend, but she knows now that her body isn’t her own to use, and that anything she does will only hurt him more. The being within her clamors to take SHIRO up on his “deadly force” offer, but she reigns it in, and stands perfectly still, except for the tears that fog up her glasses as SHIRO hops in the cruiser, starts it, and ignoring POMMY’s demands to know what’s going on, flies into the skies of Neverland and into space. LILITH finally collapses to her knees and weeps openly, as SHIRO in the cruiser bows his head into the steering wheel to hide his own emotion. To live, to die, it had all come to this. The only thing he has left is his sworn word….to take RUKIFELLTH down.

And he will.

Or die trying.

**_Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH._ **

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Raid! Shiro’s rage burns a path through the Warship Noah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 17! And with this, as I promised, I will outline the character conceptualization notes for the knights starting with Baelfael!
> 
> With the knights, I wanted to make them endearing in some way while keeping to their (admittedly slim) characterizations in canon. Sadly poor Baelfael really got hit hard by the little representation he had in canon, and so he ended up getting little development and screentime. Seems like the fire wielding enemies really suffer in this department, huh? BMJ's Flame bomber was like this too --first in first out. Anyway, from the canon game script, Baelfael seemed like he was more into fighting Bomberman for the challenge it represented. That and he was noted to be the youngest, so I pictured him as sorta laid back --older than Shiro, younger than the others. As for the whole anime angle, well I guess that just stemmed from the desire to have he and Shiro converse about something mundane before throwing down. The mundane things are what make a character likeable in my opinion, so it's why I played those up in the knights. Are---were he and Zoniha an item? Yes and no. I feel like he'd have commitment issues --as most guys in that "fresh outta teens but not quite adult" age demographic would be. Plus, I feel like Zoniha would be an...interesting person to date, to say the least. The two of them being together makes sense to me because of that too. Zo-zo has lots of energy, and Bael being a young buck would be more in line to keep up with her. Or at least thats how things /would/ have worked if Shiro hadn't messed things up.
> 
> If he and Shiro would have met under different circumstances, I feel like he would have taken him in as his little brother. With this in mind, I had them speak in a similar manner and dress similarly. He's probably what Shiro might be in a few years if he chills a little and survives this whole black hole incident. Bael will probably be back in a flashback somewhere down the line, but in canon proper...? Hmm.... 
> 
> Even if he had managed to get the fire stone, I don't think having his memories back would have changed him much, sort of like how it didn't do much to Molok. Their personalities are pretty well defined, as are their loyalties. Ah, I do wish I could have written him interacting more with.../everyone/ really. 
> 
> That's it for Bael! Next week is Behemos, and...more pain. Brought to you by the letter "T" as in "Toughen up, the worst is only ahead."

At the approximate center of the Black hole is the Warship Noah, which serves as the BHB army mother ship, and RUKIFELLTH’s stronghold. As such, it is heavily guarded and a checkpoint station located nearby serves as a screening area for any merchant ships seeking access to RUKIFELLTH and the Noah. Beyond the checkpoint station is a procession of heavily armed cruisers to ensure that any with ill intent who do manage to slip past the station do not gain access to the warship proper. In short, the Warship and by extension RUKIFELLTH are off limits, and would continue to be. Though, today, a certain pink colored cruiser flies boldly toward the checkpoint station, it’s intentions unclear –as such it is treated like any other merchant seeking to do business with the leader of the army, and allowed in for inspection of the pilot and cargo. Inside the station is a single docking bay, which indicates just how few ships are allowed to make the trek to the Noah proper. A GUARD saunters over and taps on the window of the pink cruiser, expecting like all the other ships before this one, that this one would have it’s credentials in order and would continue on to the Noah (an admittedly rare occurrence), or more commonly, it would not and the pilot would either be jailed or if they were foolish enough to struggle, killed immediately.

GUARD:

Hey, open up and state your business.

At first it isn’t clear if the occupants heard the request, so the GUARD knocks on the window with more intensity, until the window vibrates and slides open. The GUARD begins to ask the occupants to state their business, but the question is barely out of his mouth when a sword is thrust out of the window, and the blunt end smashes his helmet to pieces and knocks him out. The noise is enough to alert other guards in the station, and they swarm the pink cruiser, barking commands for the occupants to get out of their vehicle. What they get is a small, rounded figure with a sword longer than it’s body, which is completely clad in armor. It clasps the long sword and points it at the GUARDS who aren’t sure what to make of this intruder, before surprising them with another speed thrust and slash which destroys two more helmets knocks two more out. A half dozen more guards jump into the fray, and the knight dispatches of several more by pivoting back, blocking their laser fire with it’s sword and swinging in a wide breadth. The injuries to the guards are not fatal, but the numbers of those who are conscious are slowly thinning. A few attack the round knight from behind, but just as they are about to reach the knight, an explosion rocks the entire checking station, and an I-beam falls from the roof crushing the guards and destroying a chunk of the building. The knight is able to leap back at the last moment using it’s sword as a springboard, and destroys debris with several well-timed strikes. Looking back at the cruiser, the knight sighs in exasperation when it sees a familiar shape standing up, their arms exuding smoke and fire from the shoulder down. The knight raises the visor on its helmet, revealing two very black eyes and a tan face. It holsters it’s sword on it’s back and waits for the smoke to clear before addressing the other occupant of the cruiser.

KNIGHT POMMY:

Annoyed.

Bomberman almost hit Knight Pommy too! What would Bomberman have done if Knight Pommy had been killed, myuu?!

SHIRO throws his head back and adjusts his shoulders. He’s wearing his familiar red jacket and one-eyed goggle, however his shirt is a fireproof vest, and below his belt are flame proof pants and black army issue boots. He is also wearing a pair of black sunglasses, so his eyes are obscured from view.  The fire on his arms slowly goes out as he glances at their surroundings slowly, apparently not painful to him and having no effect on his non flame retardant jacket. When he finally does reply to KNIGHT POMMY, his voice is low and quiet as if he’s growling to himself.

SHIRO:

Don’t complain. We came here to take those guys out, and that’s what I did.

KNIGHT POMMY frowns and pats his right shoulder with his left arm.

KNIGHT POMMY:

Knight Pommy understands that, but Bomberman is being too reckless, myuu! We aren’t here to kill or to die, right?

SHIRO shrugs, and KNIGHT POMMY shakes his head.

KNIGHT POMMY:

Knight Pommy doesn’t understand what’s going on with Bomberman. Maybe we shouldn’t do this, myuu…

SHIRO:

And what will we do instead? Start a new life in the Black hole?

KNIGHT POMMY:

Well, no, but—

SHIRO:

Listen, I’m not making you come with me. If you don’t feel comfortable with this, then you can stay here. I’m going up there, and I’m going to end everything.

KNIGHT POMMY’s face bunches up in concern, but he shakes his head refusing SHIRO’s offer.

KNIGHT POMMY:

No, Knight Pommy will go with Bomberman, myuu.

SHIRO:

Ok.

With this curt response, SHIRO sits back down in the cruiser and shifts it into gear. KNIGHT POMMY climbs back in, and the cruiser blasts off heading toward the ships that guard the Noah. Inside, KNIGHT POMMY glances back at the empty power up capsule on the floor, and then regards SHIRO who faces forward, and even now has not removed his sunglasses. He remembers how the side effects of the power ups would bring SHIRO to his knees, and that was when he used them one at a time. To use all at once would probably shorten his lifespan by a few years –something he has to know. Paired with his cryptic statement of ending “everything” rather than “this battle”, it is clear that SHIRO is hurting physically, mentally and isn’t thinking straight. The choice he is making now has several different branching paths that’ll lead to different conclusions, but even KNIGHT POMMY with his admittedly simple worldview understands what SHIRO intends, and to that end he would stay at his side and do whatever it takes to keep it from happening. KNIGHT POMMY had always figured SHIRO needed a friend, and it is clear that this is true now more than ever. So he would take up that mantle now as he always had and keep SHIRO from making a major mistake, even if the odds are against him and an even larger mistake is occurring as they act.

**_Opening Theme: watchOUT version 2._ **

On a never-ending night that everybody knows,

Common sense snuck from under my eyelids and abandoned ship.

Regret and misfortune take both of my arms and pull away from each other.

Before the lights could completely dim in my empty head,

A spotlight shines from a window across the room –Past mistakes know I am home.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

The night sky and all of its stars will find my final blaze of glory too dazzling,

And ironically that is how I'll be remembered.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous a car without a destination could be,

If behind the wheel was someone reckless, like me.

 

**Episode 17: Raid! Shiro’s rage burns a path through the Warship Noah!**

Shiro shifts the cruiser into gear and flies past the procession of cruisers lined up to protect the Warship. They would notice the number he did on the station, and the timing of which he sped out of there, and quickly put two and two together, so the more footing he can take before they begin their counterattack, the better. As he had only recently received his zipcraft license, his flying leaves a bit to be desired, but with all the different powerups he had injected into his body, he’s operating on a level way above that of his normal ability. It is assuredly far too much for him to handle, as the persistent elemental noise in his head had intensified, and his body feels simultaneously heavy and unhinged.  He feels strong enough to ram the Noah’s gate himself and open it, yet fatigued enough to fall over at any second –pure force of will being the gas that lights his rage filled flame. Even if it meant he’d burn away in the process, he’d take this fire to RUKIFELLTH, and destroy him with it. It is so without any thought that calling it a plan is an insult, but this is the only thing left to him, as the drug called hope had long stopped working, and the side effect known as despair had kicked in at full force. Perhaps this is the auxillary reason for him to inject all the powerups at once –because he wants to feel as little as possible.

The ships close in, and SHIRO knows that flight time is over –it is now time to fight. The problem is, the cruiser he’s in had been built for reconnaissance, and it’s weapons are lacking at best, abysmal at worst. Still, beggars can’t be choosers, and he nods over at KNIGHT POMMY who is tall enough to reach the steering wheel to come and take over for him.

SHIRO:

Just keep it straight. I’ll handle those guys.

KNIGHT POMMY:

But how, Bomberman?

SHIRO doesn’t answer, instead opening the ports where the weapons of the cruiser would go, and standing in-between them. He wills two fire bombs into existence, and with exertion of effort fires both bombs into space where they collide with two cruisers in pursuit, and explode, the fire and destruction three times more violent than his usual bombs due to the powerup augmentation. These flames swallow up the two cruisers and several more behind them, as others zip past these cruisers, and open fire on them. KNIGHT POMMY panics, and steps on the gas as SHIRO powers up two lighting bombs and forces them out of the attack ports, the resulting explosions tearing through the pursuing cruisers communication ports, and shutting down their electronical sensors. He follows this up with fire bombs and the cruisers explode, destroying several ships behind them. Several more cruisers come from the front, and KNIGHT POMMY is barely able to avoid them as he turns the wheel and the cruiser is rocked by cannon fire from their pursuant. SHIRO strides forward and opens a side hatch, dropping more firebombs down and detonating them in close proximity which damages their cruiser, and has the additional effect of surprising the enemy enough that those who aren’t hit by the initial explosion collide with their comrades when they swerve to avoid it. SHIRO then grimaces, and with releases an earth bomb out of the weapon’s port, the act of which clearly tires him out.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Guess one at a time is my limit, Mo-oldman. No wonder you preferred to fight mano-a-mano.

The earth bomb vibrates as it takes in energy outside of the ship, and then explodes rocking SHIRO and KNIGHT POMMY, and melting the few unlucky cruisers right behind them. Their own cruiser is reaching it’s limit, but they can see the Warship before them. KNIGHT POMMY:

We’re almost there, Bomberman….are you ready, myuu?

SHIRO glances at the warship over his sunglasses, his eyes bloodshot and merciless.

SHIRO:

Yeah. Let’s do this.

Meanwhile inside the Warship itself, RUKIFELLTH is having another emergency meeting with ZONIHA and BULZEEB. Apparently the fact that there are only two knights left was enough of a reason for them to come in rather than teleconference. RUKIFELLTH sits upon his seat brooding over the defeat of the knights and the possibility that SHIRO might just be able to stop his plans.

RUKIFELLTH:

It is only a matter of time before the intruder finds his way here…..

ZONIHA:

No need to worry about him, Master Ruk. I, Zoniha, the Purifying Light, strongest of the Astral Knights…

BULZEEB:

And I, the Black Breath still remain. His goal is to escape the black hole, and he won’t be able to get past me, much less Zoniha.

ZONIHA:

Heh, sorry Bulzebro, He’s all mine. If there are remains, I’ll let you play with those if you want.

BULZEEB:

He could very well end up your domain, or mine…or if he’s crazy come here.

RUKFELLTH:

Valid points knights.

BULZEEB:

My concern is of that girl…Lilith. Is it truly wise to leave her unattended to?

RUKIFELLTH:

Hmph. It is to our advantage to leave her. I can feel her power manifesting, but it is far too late for her –or that _thing_ within her to stop me.

BULZEEB:

As you wish.

ZONIHA:

But man, to think he’d even dust the old man. I honestly want to meet and beat him myself. Master Ruk, should we stay here just in case he should show up?

RUKIFELLTH:

I hardly think that’s necessary. You have elements to find, and as Bulzeeb has said, he’d be crazy to…

An explosion rocks the Noah and the three almost lose their footing. RUKIFELLTH narrows his eyes and as if to answer him, an alarm blares. ZONIHA glances around as BULZEEB remains calm, arms crossed.

ZONIHA:

What the frick was that? Is there someone stupid enough to openly attack the Warship Noah?

RUKIFELLTH’s communicator trills loudly, and he answers it calmly.

RUKIFELLTH:

What is it?

GUARD:

My Lord! An intruder has crashed a cruiser into the main port! A few soldiers went in to investigate and he annihilated all of them without blinking an eye!

RUKIFELLTH:

What? Don’t tell me….

GUARD:

It’s the same intruder who’s been defeating the Astral Knights, Lord Rukifellth!!

RUKIFELLTH:

He actually came here instead? This doesn’t make sense, especially if she has been assisting him…! She wouldn’t send him here without all of the elements so this must have been a decision he came to on his own.

BULZEEB keeps a calm exterior, but his thoughts are thrown into turmoil by this revelation.

BULZEEB:

Thinking.

Shiro, what in the name that is holy are you doing here? We were meant to have our fated battle, but not now and not like this!

RUKIFELLTH:

Where is he now?

GUARD:

Storming through the ship’s main corridors!

RUKIFELLTH:

It seems I cannot stay uninvolved. If this intruder has come to my mother ship, then I have no choice but to offer him my personal courtesy.

ZONIHA:

Hot crap! You’re gonna go take him out yourself, Master Ruk?

RUKIFELLTH:

Yes. He does posses five elements, so it’s convenient.

BULZEEB balks at this, as ZONIHA cheers.

ZONIHA:

Hell yeah! I was wondering if I’d ever get the chance to see you in action, Master Ruk. This is like a dream come true! I’m sure that intruder won’t last even a second against you.

BULZEEB:

W—Wait, Master Rukfiellth!

RUKIFELLTH gives BULZEEB a cursory glance.

BULZEEB:

The Warship is a huge place. Why don’t we split up and look for him? Whomever lays eyes on the intruder first will take him out and retrieve the elements.

ZONIHA:

That’s not like you, Amoeba breath Bulzeeb. Normally you’re more of an arrogant prick about these sorts of things.

RUKIFELLTH:

Her lack of delicacy aside, Zoniha is right, Bulzeeb. Since this intruder appeared you have been acting strangely. Is there something about him that you know?

BULZEEB:

I swore fealty to you, Master Rukifellth. If there is something I know about him, you would know it by proxy. I just feel that we need to deal with this problem as quickly as possible, before he destroys the entire Noah. Something that can’t be done if you’re working alone.

ZONIHA:

I guess he makes a good point. Besides, if I run into him first, I can deal with him my way. I do have a bone to pick with him.

RUKIFELLTH appears to consider this idea, and after a moment of pregnant silence nods curtly.

RUKIFELLTH:

Do as you wish. As long as this intruder is stopped, I care not who does it.

ZONIHA pounds a fist into her hand and grins excitably.

ZONIHA:

I still think you’re up to something, Bulzeeb, but if it lands me a chance to whoop some intruder ass, I don’t care. Ready or not, here I come!

BULZEEB:

Thank you, Master Rukifellth. You shan’t regret this decision.

RUKIFELLTH:

See that I don’t.

The two knights disappear in a flash of light and darkness, leaving RUKFELLTH alone. He reaches down beside his chair, and retrieves a sword that he unsheathes slowly, methodically and looks at himself in the reflection of it’s cold steel.

RUKIFELLTH:

Bulzeeb is acting suspicious. Does he suspect something, or is he simply acting, and I had no control over him to begin with? It matters not, as all of you dance in the palm of my hand. Continue to struggle against your fate as you wish, Bulzeeb –and you too, intruder.

The aforementioned Knight dashes down the halls of the Noah, his frustration seen in his movements.

BULZEEB:

Damn you Shiro! Because of this, I had no choice but to show my hand….! It’s clear to Rukifellth that I’m up to something, and I’m sure no matter how this ends that I will have to deal with him. The things I do to salivate a good fight…..

He curses again and moves at a speed unheard of through the shadows.

SHIRO and KNIGHT POMMY on the other hand are now surrounded by soldiers and guards alike, guns leveled at them, and swords unsheathed lusting for their blood. KNIGHT POMMY hastens his grip on his own sword as his eyes dart around at the sheer number of opponents, while SHIRO tilts his head, his sunglasses drooping down slightly and revealing his bloodshot eyes. He raises his hand, and a guard with an itchy trigger finger fires, blasting the glasses clean off his face. His eyes now revealed for the Noah to see, are red and out of focus, empty but for the rage that builds beneath them. His hand is still in mid air, and he flicks it once to reveal he has a pair of earphones which he puts on and clicks the controls so that a certain song begins to play.

 _One is for envy_  
And one just for spite  
The cuts in my heart

_They show in your eyes_

A guard in a mech suit is closest and attacks SHIRO first, lurking effectively despite the suit’s size. SHIRO ducks under it’s extended arms, and KNIGHT POMMY is already exactly where he needs to be, the broad side of his sword intercepting his  swing. SHIRO flicks his wrist, and KNIGHT POMMY dives out of the way as a fire bomb explodes where he once was, incinerating the armor.

 _The twisting knife_  
Turns all by itself  
On to someone else

A sword wielding soldier paired with a gun toting guard surround SHIRO circling him as two more guards roll in and open fire. SHIRO ducks and weaves under them, crosses up one guard causing him to fall over. He uses this one as a stepping stone to launch himself at another guard who he bombs in mid air, the explosive pressure jettisoning him backward into another who he slams into the side of the warship. KNIGHT POMMY swings his sword clipping up another mech suit advancing toward him, and as it falls he swings downward and destroys two more helmets, along with getting a gun which he tosses at SHIRO who runs down the hallway past more laser fire, using wind bomb explosions to increase his speed. He grabs the laser, fires several shots, which are blocked by the sword wielding knights, and then tosses the gun into the fray. The gun heats up and explodes in mid air, showering the group with debris, slowing the their movements and giving KNIGHT POMMY the opening he needs to slash his way through their numbers. Several guards fire upon him, and with a twirl of his sword, he blocks their shots, hears the whistle of another one of SHIRO’s bombs flying into the air, and ducks as a thunder bomb sails over head and explodes electrifying the entire floor.  The BHB groups armors short out, but this isn’t enough to stop them, but SHIRO is ready for this, and with another boxing style fake out, he ducks and weaves under guards, avoids a sword slash from a solider and retaliates with an uppercut embed with electric properties. The lights dim in the hall as the electrical sparks shoot from the impact of SHIRO’s strike, and it is in this moment that SHIRO seemingly disappears from sight, and two more guards burst into flames.  

 _If we don’t make it alive_  
Well it’s a hell of a good day to die  
All our light that shines strong  
Only lasts for so long

KNIGHT POMMY is on the move, his sword strikes destroying more of the BHB armor. He is able to absorb the shocks of his opponent’s attacks with the sword, and return them with impunity. He leaps over two attacks, and surprises a guard from behind by stabbing upward through his visor and mere inches away from his face. A mech frenzied by SHIRO’s lighting bomb swings wildly destroying parts of the floor, and ripping a nearby power unit showing the floor in more sparks, and causing the lights to flicker even more. SHIRO elbows one guard and tosses him overhead, bombing him with an ice bomb after he puts him down. He tosses two fire bombs backward, catching several more guards, before upper cutting another one in front of him, and ducking under another sword strike that he catches and then with little effort breaks the arm of the soldier. Another two are upon him, and he uses a wind bomb to scatter them, blasting forward into another frenzied mech, the blinking lights covering his acceleration and decent in darkness. He is on the windshield of the mech, and with a flick of the wrist, melts it with an Earth bomb, watching as the floor under the mech melts and it falls into oblivion.

 _The banner you’re waving_  
Is burning and red  
It’s blocking the sunlight  
That shines overhead  
You against the world  
Diamonds and pearls  
Voices inside you churn  
Watch the city burn

The elemental noise within him gurgles excitably as he blasts through another set of guards before they can see him as the lights flicker again. SHIRO then rolls off another attack, and dashes down the hall with KNIGHT POMMY in close pursuit. This place is no better than the last as three mech guards un effected by the earlier lighting strikes prepare energy attacks and send balls of pure electrical energy at SHIRO. He is caught by surprise, and shocked by these attacks, which one mech follows up with a rocket fueled sprint, charging into the bomber, and pinning him into the opposite wall. SHIRO gasps for air as the mech raises a fist and rams it into his face several times. KNIGHT POMMY runs in to save SHIRO, but the other mechs surround him, and fire machine gun volleys at him. He blocks these by twirling the sword, and then jumps, slashing at the mech’s legs while remaining perpendicular in the air, mid leap. He slashes a cockpit open, leaving the guard exposed, and with a sideways leap, finishes him off with the blunt end, slamming it into his helmet. The other mech pivots back and opens fire, catching KNIGHT POMMY off guard and burning his armor. SHIRO on the other hand has managed to wriggle an arm free, and using the powerups pushes the mech’s arm up and away, with his free arm and legs, wrestling control of his once hopeless situation. One Earth bomb later, the mech’s arm is melting, the fire blazing spraying molten lava upon the machinery. The machines explode, smoke and debris covering the hall –the perfect smokescreen for SHIRO to use a lighting bomb to shut down the mech once and for all. He backflips away just as the other mech turns from KNIGHT POMMY and opens fire upon him, leaving him no time to prepare another bomb.

 _And it’s ashes to ashes again_  
Should we even try to pretend?  
All our light that shines strong  
Only lasts for so long

Undaunted, SHIRO dashes toward the mech and slides between it’s legs where KNIGHT POMMY is catching his breath, his armor singed and full of holes. SHIRO nods at him, and he nods back. KNIGHT POMMY raises his sword, as SHIRO leaps into it, landing on the broad side, as his partner swings so he’s launched upward, over the mech, where he prepares a fire bomb and comes down upon it with a fiery crash. The floor explodes in flame, as the two walk out of the flames, burnt on the outside, flaming on the inside.

 _I_  
Won't  
Calm  
Down

 

SHIRO:

You good to go?

KNIGHT POMMY responds by swinging his sword twice and nodding curtly.

SHIRO:

All right. Let’s go.

The two run down the next hallway, as BULZEEB dashes past the scene of carnage on the floor above. He peers down and balks at the damage that SHIRO and KNIGHT POMMY have wrought.

BULZEEB:

At least I’m getting close, but merciful Space Pegasus. Has he really become this strong in the little time it’s been since we last met?

He glances down the hall and notes the state of the BHB members who had fought him.

BULZEEB:

No, this isn’t Shiro…it’s something else. Something unnatural, something _wrong._

BULZEEB is about to turn and leave, when one guard grasps his leg.

GUARD:

I…don’t want to die…please…he—

The guard takes a long breath, his grip on BULZEEB slackening as his head slumps upon the floor and his body stops moving. BULZEEB clenches his fist before disappearing into the shadows and down the halls looking for SHIRO as ZONIHA does in one quadrant of the Noah, and RUKIFELLTH does so in another. It might be for selfish reasons, but BULZEEB wants to save SHIRO from RUKIFELLTH or ZONIHA, but it seems he will first have to rescue the young bomber from himself. With time clearly not on his side, BULZEEB will have to act fast, before the Noah is completely destroyed, one of the others finds him, or worse yet….SHIRO destroys himself.

_And it's ashes to ashes again_

_Should we even try to pretend?_

_All our light that shines strong_

_Only lasts for so long_

_All our light that shines strong_

_Only lasts for so long_

-From Offpring’s “Half Truism”

BULZEEB accelerates his already ungodly fast movements and disappears into the darkest corridors of the Noah.

 

**_Ending theme: READY FOR LAUNCH._ **

Earthlings are a curious group.

A multitude of people on its surface and yet,

We look beyond the stars in hope of finding new life.

Up in the skies above (The universe is…) there have to be

Tantalizing secrets and countless possibilities that the Voyager must have missed!

My mind is always ready to launch into space,

Soaring deep into a nebula somewhere unknown,

Forgetting to phone home in its search for other aliens out there,

Looking up at their night skies and wondering, “Is there life beyond the stars?”

If they’re looking for me, and I’m looking for them,

Then let the first step be mine and whether mission control is ready for me or not,

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. A tragic realization; to never have been alive….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 18. This is effectively the end of the "first" part of Baku Bomberman ST. This is more of an informal announcement since the story itself can be read without being split into parts, but one could effectively say that this concludes the "element hunting" part of the series. What will happen from here? Well, you'll just have to read to find out. 
> 
> Next up on the character conceptualization logs is Behemos. Like Baelfael before him, there wasn't a whole lot of development of his character so I had to more or less wing it. Honestly speaking, he was probably the hardest one to come up with a concrete character for, despite end result being relatively easy to write. I always thought it weird that Bomberman fights a ice wielding knight who gives him ice powers on an aqueous planet, so I did away with the water and made it ice so it all works better together. What better way to christen this change than with a sort of evil Santa version of Behemos? This also plays well into the whole idea of him craving solitude since working on a planet that's below freezing is a pretty darn good way of keeping people from bothering you. Didn't help much once Shiro came to town, but It's the thought that count(ed) right? 
> 
> If Shiro and Behemos had met under different circumstances...well, I can't say they really would have since Behemos enjoys his solitude and Shiro enjoys his central heating. I do feel like Shiro would have some begrudging respect for Behemos since he is a seasoned warrior, and he only managed to defeat him through trickery. What's interesting is that Baelfael and Behemos got more episodes than their more developed brethren (three each compared to two for the others.) I guess it might have been an unconscious "I'm sorry I couldn't do you more justice than canon" thought from me. Who knows?
> 
> If Behemos had managed to get his element? Hrm, I think the big guy was pretty much the same even in the past. He might have been surprised to have his memories of the two little girls who created him back, but it wouldn't have made a big difference in his actions. 
> 
> That's it for Behemos! Next time is Ashtarth along with a new "chapter" (I mean this in various ways) of ST! Hang on to your seats cause the ride is only going to get rockier from here.
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "S" as in, "Space is a really lonely place without friends..."

Three years ago SHIRO sits with his head down in a cave as the wind blows mightily outside, bringing with it snow and cold rain. The two are in a cave within a forest near White glacier in the middle of the afternoon, a silent wind whooshing acting as the soundtrack to this picturesque moment. Except, SIRIUS stops suddenly and glares at SHIRO taking all of the “peace” out of this peaceful moment.  

SIRIUS:

What were you _thinking?!_

SHIRO is silent, unable to look SIRIUS in the eye. He stands tapping his foot with his arms crossed, until SHIRO looks up at him.

SHIRO:

I just couldn’t go through with it…I was scared, Mr. Sirius.

SIRIUS:

You were scared, huh? Do you think _they’ll_ be too scared to do the same to you?

SHIRO:

Well, no, but you’re asking me to…

SIRIUS:

Roars.

I’ve told you that it’s “Kill or be killed”! You let one enemy slide by, and you’ve got another reason to watch your back! They are not going to play nice or give you a second chance! You’ll just---

SHIRO’s head is down and he’s shaking at SIRIUS’s every word. SIRIUS drags a hand down his face, and sighs deeply, resuming his pacing but calming down an octave.

SIRIUS:

Listen, I just don’t want to see you get hurt, okay? It’s not going to be easy from here on in. You’re going to find yourself in a situation where the opposition isn’t going to think of your wellbeing.

SHIRO:

Tearfully.

But I don’t wanna hurt anyone. I just want to be a hero like my Dad!

SIRIUS:

People hurt people, Shiro. I told you before, heroes aren’t….they aren’t….

He sighs and sits beside SHIRO, placing an arm around his shoulder.

SIRIUS:

You have to be your own hero, and that’s not something you can do if you die.

SHIRO:

I know. I’m sorry Mr. Sirius. Golly, I am but…

SIRIUS:

I know. Just, don’t let it happen again.

SHIRO:

I’ll do my best. I’ll finish them like you taught me.

In the present SHIRO marches down the hall of the Warship Noah, the lighting of the corridors flickering as he walks down them, darkness in his wake. His eyes are still bloodshot and unfocused, but he does not falter in his steps. He will finish them like he was taught. Though in this case “them” includes “him”.

**_Baku Bomberman ST_ **

**Episode 18: A tragic realization; to never have been alive….**

BULZEEB appears out of darkness, and surveys his immediate surroundings. So far the corridor he’s in hasn’t been torched or otherwise –indicating that SHIRO has not made it here. While this in and of itself is worth celebrating, he’s more worried about where SHIRO is now. After all, RUKIFELLTH and ZONIHA are both looking for him, and they’re a lot less likely to figure out what had gone wrong with him and a lot more likely to kill him on sight. The whole situation had gotten way out of hand, and BULZEEB wants to get answers before he decides on his next actions. Through a device on his helmet, the Dark breath receives live information of the Noah’s status and currently it really isn’t very good. A good sixty percent of the ship had been leveled, and the BHB combatants are being defeated at an alarming rate. Every sinew of BULZEEB’s body aches to fight this SHIRO, but his brain dials this back. SHIRO wouldn’t kill, not after what he had been through on Bomber star. That is a fact as true as the sun rising. So then, what is going on now of all times that he’s turned into death incarnate? Could it be the elemental stones? And if it is the stones, then what on earth had they been looking for to give to RUKIFELLTH? Of course, he has a very good idea, but it still disturbs him to see their power on display.

BULZEEB:

Thinking

Where is he? This damn ship is so huge that finding him will take forever even with my shadow powers.

BULZEEB freezes suddenly as he hears something over the communicator on his helmet.

COMMUNICATOR:

….Master Rukifellth has stated all units are to stand down and avoid further contact with the intruder. He has five elements, and is very dangerous.

BULZEEB:

Damn it! He’s trying to thin out the field?! If the BHB soldiers and guards retreat, then it won’t take him long to find Shiro…! I have to act fast and look for him before they find him!

BULZEEB disappears into darkness and uses the shadows to jettison himself from shadow to shadow, hoping to find SHIRO before it’s too late. RUKIFELLTH on the other hand marvels at just how powerful the elements he seeks are.

RUKIFELLTH:

This is incredible. The raw energy within the elements and their potency…The destruction to this vessel aside, it is no wonder Mihaele had them created. Not only that, but it appears that the knights are not the only ones who can utilize their power….

RUKFIELLTH’s expression twists into an unnatural smile, as he chuckles to himself.

RUKIFELLTH:

Are you watching, accursed Mihaele? The elements that you strived so hard to align with “light” are being used for destruction, death, and despair….! All those years that I was outcast due to my alignment, when it such a thing is as arbitrary as existence itself –it is cruel, delicious irony! And now, the one you trusted as your champion shall be the first sacrifice for my ascension! Perhaps this is the karma due to me after you abandoned me –abandoned us all that time ago.

His expression softens as memories of long ago wash over him. It isn’t until a guard sees him that he is shaken out of his reminiscence.

GUARD:

My Lord! What should we do once we retreat from our search of the intruder?

RUKIFELLTH:

Monitor him and report to me. I will take care of him myself.

GUARD:

But sir, his power is unheard of! Surely you can’t…

RUKIFELLTH gives this guard a death glare.

RUKIFELLTH:

Do _not_ tell me what I can and cannot do. Now leave me, and do as I say!

The GUARD shrinks from his gaze and salutes.

GUARD:

Of course sir! Excuse my rudeness!

He leaves, and RUKIFELLTH strides down the corridor in search of SHIRO. Meanwhile the break in duo is wandering the halls and KNIGHT POMMY is growing concerned with the sudden lack of resistance.

KNIGHT POMMY:

Bomberman, what’s going on, myuu? We were fighting so hard up until now, but no one is coming anymore! Did something happen?

SHIRO:

Beats me. Maybe they’re scared like they should be.

KNIGHT POMMY:

Bomberman…

SHIRO:

If you’ve got time to ask stupid questions, then keep moving. Usually having less people to fight is a thing to celebrate, not question.

KNIGHT POMMY stops walking which catches SHIRO by surprise, enough so that he stops and peers at his partner with those bloodshot unfocused eyes. KNIGHT POMMY stares him down without flinching, and flips up the visor on his helmet so that he and SHIRO are eye to eye.

KNIGHT POMMY:

Bomberman, this isn’t right.

SHIRO eyes him incredulously, as KNIGHT POMMY crosses his arms and narrows his gaze.

KNIGHT POMMY:

Bad guys might run away from heroes, but what is Bomberman doing that’s heroic? From Knight Pommy’s point of view, we’re the bad guys, myu!

SHIRO:

And how….did you come to this conclusion?

KNIGHT POMMY raises an eyebrow and spreads his arms.

KNIGHT POMMY:

Does Bomberman really have to ask?!

SHIRO:

Who’s to say they don’t deserve it? Think about it, Pommy….the knights we fought, what did they do other than try to defend themselves? Zhael was right, we’re the ones who started stuff with them, and for what? For…

SHIRO trembles upon recalling what had led him here, and for a moment his eyes are clear, his body so, so, so tired. It takes a monumental amount of effort to keep from collapsing on the floor and going to sleep right there in a lonely, dark corridor in space. It’s true, SHIRO had thought about everything; The reaction of the patrons on Starlight, the wanton destruction he had wrought here, Zhael’s words, Molok’s actions, Ashtarth’s end….they had all congealed in his brain. Most of all however had to be the sense of emptiness that plagued him after he had parted ways with LILITH, who even now hadn’t come to stop him. Maybe if she had spoken up and said anything, anything at all he might have reconsidered, but her inaction had been the wake up call he needed. He had been fighting for her, and she had been fighting for the elements.

SHIRO:

What else do I have left? If she’s gone –Mo-oldman, and everyone else is gone then…what else can I do?

He holds his head and shakes rapidly.

SHIRO:

I don’t know what else I can do! I just –want to understand…

KNIGHT POMMY:

Bomberman, Knight Pommy doesn’t know how to answer that question.

He strolls over to SHIRO and standing on tip toes pats him on the shoulder.

KNIGHT POMMY:

But this isn’t right, myuu. Bomberman shouldn’t share his suffering with others.

SHIRO leans forward and KNIGHT POMMY has to support his weight.

SHIRO:

I’m sorry.

KNIGHT POMMY:

Smiles.

Bomberman…!

Suddenly KNIGHT POMMY shakes and slumps forward. A knife of darkness piercing his armor and making it’s way through him, not stopping even after it knicks SHIRO in the chest. SHIRO gasps in surprise as KNIGHT POMMY falls to the ground, unconscious, his sword making a loud clattering noise as it falls. SHIRO looks up, his hands trembling and his body shaking out of terror, anger, and fatigue. Before him is a familiar helmet, staring down at him despite the two being in the same hall and on the same level. The familiar helmeted individual salutes SHIRO and sarcastically greets him.

BULZEEB:

Yo, long time no see Shiro.

SHIRO:

Y—You….Regulus….!!

BULZEEB:

Bzzt, wrong. I’m going by “Bulzeeb the Dark Breath” now, kiddo. You might want to consider getting a new name yourself. Shiro’s so “blah” y’know?

SHIRO:

“The dark breath”…? Y—You’re an astral knight?

BULZEEB:

Yup. I took down the last “Dark Breath” and they let me into their exclusive little club. The dues are hell to pay though, so I wouldn’t recommend it.

SHIRO falters a bit, unable to process what he’s hearing. He expected to run into a knight or two, but Regulus? Here? Now?

Four years ago; a younger SHIRO stares up at a tree from his hands and knees as the cold winds bite him.  Before him a helmeted figure in blue stands and looks down upon him. Behind him is a injured SIRIUS, and he too is worse for wear. The blue helmeted figure nurses what seems to be an injured arm as he stares down at SHIRO.

REGULUS:

Sirius chose his patsy well. You’re not bad for a kid! Though, I’ve got bigger fish to fry. We should do this again sometime, maybe when you’re more up to the task of taking me on.

SIRIUS:

What are you playing at, teach? 

SHIRO breathes heavily and clutches his side, barely able to stand.

REGULUS:

I’d advise you not to think too deeply about what he says. Trust your instincts, and never, ever stop watching your back. I’ll be back when you least expect it to return this favor.

SHIRO can only stare into the sky as REGULUS takes off at top speed. He’s unsure why at the time –and even now, of why he’s so vague. While it does sound like he’s talking to him, as if he's trying to help? Though, despite this, even after the case on Bomber star had been resolved, SHIRO still lived in fear that REGULUS would appear and make good on his words. Yet for him to show up now….

In the present SHIRO hears a gasp below him, and realizes that KNIGHT POMMY had shrunk back to his normal POMMY form, but remains unmoving and unconscious. Upon seeing this, his surprise gives way to rage and he glares at BULZEEB, his eyes once again unfocused. BULZEEB takes notice of this and adjusts his stance.

BULZEEB:

Thinking.

Is this a result of the elements, or something else? He’s actually scaring _me._

SHIRO:

I don’t even care that it’s you. I’ll make you pay for hurting him!

BULZEEB:

Listen, I didn’t come here to fight you, at least not like this. You have to get out of here before Rukifellth and Zoniha find out or you will die.

SHIRO roars and charges at BULZEEB, tackling him down and charging _through_ a nearby wall into the next corridor. BULZEEB is on his back as SHIRO punches him with fists imbued with fire and ice elements, until BULZEEB uses backwards inertia to flip SHIRO off into another wall. Undaunted, SHIRO defuses the impact by landing on his feet, and pushes against the wall into BULZEEB using a flying head-butt. BULZEEB stumbles back, and is immediately hit with a thunder bomb to the face. SHIRO isn’t done yet, and tackles him again, this time into another wall. BULZEEB struggles to get free, grabs a nearby sliding door handle, and rips it off to smack SHIRO in the back of the head with it. SHIRO roars in pain, as BULZEEB prepares a dark substance to finish him off, but POMMY tackles him down causing him to lose focus and the darkness to disappear. SHIRO stands over him his eyes dark and merciless, a substance dripping from the top of his helmet to the sides. BULZEEB rights himself, but SHIRO kicks him before he can get away, the powerups increasing the power of the kick and sending him several feet away. SHIRO lunges to finish him, but BULZEEB holds POMMY at arm’s length and SHIRO stops inches away from his partner’s face.

BULZEEB:

Have I got your attention? Good. Now _kneel._

The whole corridor screams and pulses with a wriggling dark energy, and SHIRO can feel himself being pushed to his knees by an unseen force. He struggles against it, as BULZEEB stands up slowly, not releasing his grip on POMMY.

BULZEEB:

I said, _kneel._

The energy yells again, and the pressure doubles. SHIRO’s strength gives out, and he falls to the ground, flat on his stomach. BULZEEB holds the door handle in one hand, and POMMY in the other as he stands over SHIRO, his intention unclear from his silence. SHIRO still struggles against his unseen restraints, but to no avail. The powerups, which should have been of great assistance to him, are now his biggest hindrance as their side effects kick in and his body is taut with arthritis. BULZEEB jabs the door handle into the back of his skull, and SHIRO’s body jolts upward in pain, as he completely stops struggling, giving into BULZEEB’s dominance.

BULZEEB:

You just don’t get it, do you, brat?

SHIRO barely manages to look upward at BULZEEB who’s voice carries with callous indifference.

BULZEEB:

You’re angry and full of hatred. Big deal. You think you’re the only one who’s been wronged in this great big universe? Think again. There are much worse fates than the one you’ve been given, so get a grip already. You haven’t even begun to fathom the truth of what you’re doing, or what you’re involved in!

SHIRO blinks and tries to get a better look at BULZEEB but he applies more pressure to his head.

BULZEEB:

Quit moving. What you don’t get is fairly simple in the scheme of things. You don’t understand that the life you’re living is mine to command, and mine to take. There are two things in the world I can't stand. One is overly greasy supermarket baked goods. The other is cowardly brats who waste the gifts given to them.

SHIRO:  
What…the hell are you…

BULZEEB:

You don’t think I could have killed you that day? You don’t think I couldn’t have come to kill you _anytime_ after that? Oh I know how you feared me after that encounter, how I became your personal boogeyman, especially after that fool Sirius abandoned you. Yet I didn’t. I allowed you to mature, to get stronger….to _live._

SHIRO stops moving completely and registers this. He had thought about it almost daily for that first year –when is he coming? From where? Why hadn’t he come for those three years? For a while, he almost began to look forward to seeing BUL—REGULUS, as it gave him something other than the cascading disappointment he had felt when SIRIUS had abandoned him. Yet he never came, and that thought had faded into the waves of everyday life, until he had gone looking for SIRIUS on Primus star, his own desire fading into the complacency of hunting down petty crime and scraping together a few dollars to stay alive. He is no better than any other bomber –in fact his skills were neatly average. So why had it bothered him so much when SIRIUS had said he was a disappointment, that they’d never see each other again? The thought of it all crushed him so –it alienated him from his family and friends, from his own sense of self. He had become the sum of SIRIUS’s words –a vehicle of proving just how wrong he was….yet if he could see him now, what would he see? What would he see….?

Was he in fact, right?

BULZEEB’s voice rings in over SHIRO’s thoughts.

BULZEEB:

I can tell you’re beginning to understand. I don’t know what the hell Sirius told you, but clearly it screwed you up in ways I can’t even begin to imagine.

BULZEEB leans in close to SHIRO’s head and speaks in a whisper.

BULZEEB:

But you see, I had faith you’d rise above all of that. I _believed_ in you, Shiro. Yet…

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Don’t say it.

BULZEEB:

And yet…

SHIRO:

Thinking.

I’m begging you, please…

BULZEEB:

You _disappointed me._

SHIRO’s body is slack, as if that phrase sapped the remaining strength right out of him.

BULZEEB:

I left you alive because you were someone with potential to rise above mediocrity. Sirius probably saw it too which is why he chose you, yet this is all you are. A beast who slays the innocent for his own bloodlust. You probably didn’t even realize how much was sacrificed, how much was lost by your actions today. Why, I’m sure you didn’t even think about what you had going into this, did you?

SHIRO:

Thinking.

What…I had….?

BULZEEB releases the pressure of his ability, tosses the doorknob aside and kicks SHIRO in the air catching him with his newly freed hand.

BULZEEB:

Loyal little thing you’ve got here. A mimic, right? I’ve heard all kinds of things about them, --bringing luck to those who take care of them, and misfortune to those who don’t. Guess the rumors were true. This little guy followed you here to die, and guess what? That’s exactly what’s about to happen.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Pommy….!

SHIRO coughs and turns to BULZEEB, his eyes pleading.

SHIRO:

Please, don’t.. He’s my friend…

BUZLEEB:

Should have thought about that before you dragged him down to hell with you. Consider this my gift to you, as undeserving as you are. I won’t let Rukifellth and Zoniha capture you and torture you for the element’s abilities. No, since I own you, it is my responsibility to put a sad beast like you out of your misery.

BULZEEB slams POMMY and SHIRO together.

BULZEEB:

You disappointed me Shiro. We’ll probably never see each other again. Goodbye.

He then opens a hole of darkness in the side of the Noah, and tosses SHIRO and POMMY out into space. SHIRO barely manages to clutch his friend in his injured arms as they float out into the darkness of the universe.

BULZEEB stands at the hole for a moment in complete silence, apparently reflecting upon his decision.

BULZEEB:

I’ve already taken care of the intruder Master Rukifellth.

Behind him, RUKIFELLTH stands with his sword drawn, his eyes blazing a curious and fearsome crimson.

RUKIFELLTH:

I suppose you have. What of the elements?

BULZEEB:

I prioritized the safety of our ship.

RUKIFELLTH:

Harshly.

This ship means nothing to me if I do not have the elements, Dark Breath.

BULZEEB:

This ship _would_ have been reduced to nothing if I hadn’t acted.

In one swift moment, RUKIFELLTH swipes with his sword, as BUZLEEB turns and blocks this with his fist. The two stand at a stalemate, until ZONIHA appears.

ZONIHA:

The ship’s been royally fragged Master Ru—whoa, what the hell is up with you two?

RUKIFELLTH:

Nothing, Zoniha. Find a guard and have them do a damage report.

ZONIHA:

S—Sure. What about the intruder?

BULZEEB excuses himself and walks past the two of them.

BULZEEB:

I took care of him.

ZONIHA:

Aww, seriously? I didn’t even get to see the guy. You suck, Amoeba breath.

RUKIFELLTH glares red hot hatred at BULZEEB, but doesn’t move as he leaves the corridor.

BULZEEB:

Thinking.

There’s no way I can return to the Noah now. It would appear that my own plans have fallen to the wayside once again for _his_ sake. I wonder how long I have..?

BULZEEB smirks to himself.

BULZEEB:

Thinking.

How many times will I repeat the same mistake for you Shiro? I suppose only death can cure a fool….and if that’s the case, my prescription may just be ready for pick up.

He disappears into the darkness with the intent to never return to the Noah again. Meanwhile, SHIRO floats in space as his body becomes cold, memories of his life flashing before his eyes that slowly become heavier as time marches on in the cold vacuum of space. One memory in particular pauses and plays itself in real time; a memory of SHIRO and his father, a toy car lying on it’s side it’s price tag still attached. SHIRO didn’t hear the car drop on the ground, or feel the slap from his father until moments later after both had occurred. Nor did he realize his grandma was there until he had fallen back and she had caught him. SHIRO stares up at his father who has a pained expression, as he lowers his hand.

SHIRO:

Wh..why did you hit me, Daddy?

MIGHTY:

Because taking that without paying for it is wrong, and I taught you better.

SHIRO:

B—But I really wanted it, and you weren’t around…

MIGHTY:

Shakes head.

It’s still wrong. I’m sorry son, I shouldn’t have reacted that way but…

He leans in close to SHIRO.

MIGHTY:

When people do something wrong, they end up in a cold, and dark place…and I don’t want that to happen to you.

SHIRO:

R—Really? But why Daddy?

MIGHTY hugs his son.

MIGHTY:

I love you.

SHIRO is hesitant at first, but returns his father’s embrace.

SHIRO:

I love you too, Daddy.

In the present, SHIRO drifts further away from the Noah, his body becoming cold, and the darkness of space surrounding him without end. He embraces POMMY closely, his breathing getting funny as POMMY’s warmth fades slowly.

SHIRO:

I’m sorry…

He holds POMMY closer.

SHIRO:

Voice breaking.

I’m sorry…so please…please….don’t leave me alone…

SHIRO’s voice is swallowed by the darkness.

There is no response.

Not from POMMY.

Not from his memories…

Not from anyone.

 

**_Ending Song: Ready for Launch (Version 2.)_ **

A sense of despair fills my senses,

I sought to reach out to the stars, but they in turn did not reach out to me.

The mysterious life forms that had been the center of my daily life,

Have their own daily lives, and cannot spare a moment for one who orphaned Earth on his own accord.

Ready to Launch, I spent many uneasy nights staring out into the stars.

If they’re not looking for me, and I stop looking for them does this mean we stop existing?

I don’t know this, so let the first be mine and whether mission control is ready or not…

I’m ready to launch!!

To the aliens we’re the aliens.

To the universe we’re all aliens.

So let’s take off to the skies and find our allies.

 


	19. Quiet murmurs, life goes on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already that time of week? I love three day weekends, but geez are they difficult on the senses. I almost forgot that today is ST Wednesday! In any case here we are again with another episode of ....I guess pain. This is getting to be a pattern huh? Though at least my commentary gets easier when I don't have to say anything other than "watchOUT". 
> 
> Without further ado, lets talk about that Ashtarth shall we? He's probably the first of the knights that had quasi-personality in canon --in that he seemed to be an honorable fighter who's a little old fashioned. Of course I can't have that, so I corrupted him into a self made "gentleman" and because of this personality shift, he became a butt monkey of sorts. (Every story has to have one. It's just Ashtarth's poor luck that he got saddled with the job. I'm sorry, but not sorry.) Though in a way, his ascended butt monkey status made him more likable, I think? At least when I was writing his episodes, his end hit me particularly hard since it felt like he was too pure to end up that way. Dammit Shiro, stop showing up in the knight's lives and ruining them! 
> 
> If Shiro and Ashtarth had met under different circumstances, I feel like they'd probably get along okay, despite Ashtarth's gentlemanly personality. The reason being that Ashtarth tries to be honorable, and while he can seem like a blowhard (see what I did there?) He ultimately tries to do the right thing. In a way he and Shiro are similar. Though as an honorable Gorilla once wrote, "People who are alike will fight." So perhaps they would have ended up trading blows eventually. 
> 
> Ashtarth did get his element, and we saw how that went down. For the sake of time I wasn't able to explore his past as much as I'd like to, and unfortunately I'll only have a limited chance later on. That being said, I will do my best to expand on Ashtarth's relationship before the end of the series. I hope everyone will look forward to it. What's ironic(?) is that Ashtarth's arc is the one which serves to be the vehicle of the underbelly of the story, and his sacrifice that kicked Shiro's suffering into high gear. Not bad for a butt monkey huh?
> 
> And that's all she (me?) wrote for Ashtarth. Next up is Zhael! I've got a lot of work to do, (who said I'm behind? I'm not behind! I'm just taking my time!) so I should scurry off and do it. The next few episodes will be original content, so hang in there. I think fans of ST will like it though, and it serves as a little bit of a cooldown after the roller coaster of events thus far.
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "N" as in New ending theme! Yes, I went ahead and finally changed that sucker. So if you were skipping over "READY TO LAUNCH" you might wanna read the whole thing. --In fact I might start doing post credits scenes with this new "part" of ST. If you skip, you'll miss something!
> 
> PS: If you haven't, please give the valentines special a read. It's dedicated to a friend, but it's public so anyone can enjoy. Check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6003874

The dull whirr and hum of a space craft engine coming to life and idling is what brings LILITH out of her thoughts. She is crouched and leaning against the wall of an abandoned space station,  a black Sherpa beanie cap on her head, a navy blue jean jacket draped on her shoulders with a simple white tee underneath. He skirt is black and accompanied by ripped fishnet stockings, and as one arm rests on her lap, the other is close to her face, twirling a lollipop stick within two fingers adorned by white and black cloth fingerless gloves. Probably the only part of her outfit that isn’t a muted color is her red high top sneakers. Beside her is a green backpack with tickets to an unknown destination –along with a long cylindrical object sticking out of its pockets. LILITH regards the space craft before her that had landed at the seemingly abandoned stop and suddenly began running again, all without the pilot actually coming out to do anything. Judging from the size and make of the ship, it doesn’t appear to be with the BHB army, so it must be another victim of the black hole –is what she thinks at first, but there’s something off about its appearance. In fact, there had been something off for some time now. She had looked up into the vast darkness of space in the black hole plenty of times, and had always felt a sense of helplessness –of captivity, but now she doesn’t feel that way. It’s strange, but up until now she’s felt as if she’s been in a snow globe, and now it feels as if that globe has been shattered by someone on the outside and she’s free to roam as she desires.

Someone from the outside…

LILITH takes off her glasses and stares into them. While a part of her had been avoiding this conversation because she’s not sure the answer she’ll get is the one she wants to hear, the other part of her knows full well that once she goes in, return will be impossible. Ever since the incident with ZHAEL, she’s felt like a visitor inside of her own body. The pervasiveness of the takeover had been so swift and absolute that she’s barely hanging on to something that should be hers. Sometimes, she even wonders if it had been hers to begin with. Yet, she wants to ask that thing –the thing within her for a favor. What will happen if it doesn’t listen? What will happen if it _does?_ These are questions that have weighed her consciousness for the last few days. Yet she has to know, even if it will break her.

LILITH says a silent farewell to no one in particular and takes a deep breath.

LILITH:

M—Mihaele? C—Could you show me what happened to Bomberman?

The opaque shadow in her glasses whirls into a very distinct form upon this inquiry.

**Episode 19: Quiet murmurs, life goes on…**

**_Opening Theme: watchOUT version 2._ **

On a never-ending night that everybody knows,

Common sense snuck from under my eyelids and abandoned ship.

Regret and misfortune take both of my arms and pull away from each other.

Before the lights could completely dim in my empty head,

A spotlight shines from a window across the room –Past mistakes know I am home.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

The night sky and all of its stars will find my final blaze of glory too dazzling,

And ironically that is how I'll be remembered.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous a car without a destination could be,

If behind the wheel was someone reckless, like me.

 

In the Noah, there is a constant stream of activity, between BHB officials taking care of the injured to those assessing the damage done to the ship.

BHB OFFICIAL:

Geez! This was seriously done by one guy?

BHB OFFICIAL 2:

Yeah, I know. If I hadn’t seen the footage myself, I’d swear it was an outrageous lie. Though, it’s all true. One Bomber managed to wreck the Noah to this extent.

BHB OFFICIAL:

It had to be due to the elements. At least now it’s easy to understand why the master wanted them so badly.

BHB OFFICIAL 2:

Speaking of which, I heard Lord Bulzeeb dispatched the intruding Bomber all on his own. That’s great and all, but did he manage to get the elements out of him?

BHB OFFICIAL:

Lowering voice.

This is confidential, but word has it that Lord Bulzeeb dispatched the Bomber with the elements without the Master’s permission, and because of that the master has marked him for death.

BHB OFFICIAL 2:

You serious? Daaang! Though this really isn’t the time for them to have a thing amongst themselves is it? The Noah’s been trashed, and for all we know the elements are lost in space! We don’t need the knights and the master fighting amongst themselves!

BHB OFFICIAL:

Yeah, I know. Though keep it down, would ya? This is all unconfirmed stuff and the last thing _we_ need is for it to get out to the wrong…

The first official stares at his comrade who had suddenly become as white as a sheet.

BHB OFFICIAL:

The wrong person heard our conversation didn’t they?

The second official nods rapidly and gestures behind the first. He sighs deeply and takes a look to find ZONIHA standing there with a hand on her hip.

ZONIHA:

Well, well. If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear I just happened upon girls night out between you two. What’s with all the gossiping, huh?

BHB OFFICIAL:

Mistress!

ZONIHA:

Don’t even bother feeding me that crap. If we weren’t shorthanded already I’d purify the hell out of you two.

BHB OFFICIAL 2:

Nervously.

But we _are_ shorthanded right? Hahahah….

ZONIHA:

Luckily for you, yes. So get back to work before I change my mind.

The two officials nod, and nearly trip over themselves running away to escape ZONIHA’s wrath. She shakes her head and makes her way to RUKIFELLTH who is in his quarters reading reports sent to him by the BHB officials.

ZONIHA:

What’s the sitch Master Ruk?

RUKIFELLTH:

Not good. The Noah has sustained massive damage from our intruder’s temper tantrum.

ZONIHA:

And what about Bulzebro?

RUKIFELLTH glares at ZONIHA, his eyes red-hot with hatred.

ZONIHA:

Alllllrighty, Guess that’s still a touchy subject.

RUKIFELLTH has to visibly calm himself down as he reads the damage report. When he comes to one page in particular, he pauses and his rage gives way to concern.

ZONIHA:

Master Ruk? What’s wrong?

RUKIFELLTH:

Blast. This particular damage report is most troubling.

He stands up from his chair and walks past ZONIHA who takes this opportunity to follow him.

RUKIFELLTH:

Apparently the intruder destroyed the gravity augmentation unit.

ZONIHA:

And that’s…bad? Well, worse, I guess.

RUKIFELLTH:

That unit is what remotely powers the Gravity generators. Since it takes mass quantities of power to generate energy enough to sustain the black hole, I had the BHB army place those on each one of the planets that I discerned had the elements on them. It seemed the intruder had destroyed five of them, but the generators on Epikyur, Thantos, and the Noah itself were enough to sustain the black hole’s power. Now however….

ZONIHA:

Oh damn, so then if the device on the Noah has been destroyed, the only ones we have left are on Epikyur and Thantos?

RUKIFELLTH:

Yes, and they’re not nearly enough to power the black hole and sustain it indefinitely.

ZONIHA:

If that’s the case, what happens now?

RUKIFELLTH:

The black hole collapses, leaving us bare to the universe.

ZONIHA stops in her tracks, her expression grim.

ZONIHA:

If that’s the case, what’s going to stop others from going for the remaining elements?

RUKIFELLTH:

Relax yourself, Zoniha. To anyone else, this is purely conjecture –a fairy tale. Only those already in the know will search for the stones.

ZONIHA:

Well, that’s a relief, but you wouldn’t be concerned about this if that’s all there was to it would you?

RUKIFELLTH:

It’s true that the elements themselves aren’t in any danger, but the black hole functioned as a fence, to keep elements in and others out. This is a pirate ship after all…

ZONIHA:

Right, so there are bound to be all sorts of people who want a piece of us.

RUKIFELLTH:

Exactly, and now the probability of us having to deal with them has risen exponentially.

ZONIHA:

I can stick around here if you want me to, Master Ruk. I didn’t even get to take on the intruder thanks to Bulz—that guy. So, I’m itchin’ for a good mix up.

RUKIFELLTH:

No, you’d serve me better if you found your element on Epikyur. Do so quickly and then return to me.

ZONIHA:

But Master Ruk…

RUKIFELLTH:

Do not be the second knight to disobey me Zoniha. I haven’t the patience for it.

ZONIHA:

Groans.

Fine, fine. I’ll go back to Epikyur. In a way since the intruder is dead, I guess there’s nothing for me to worry about anyway.

RUKIFELLTH stops for a moment and gives ZONIHA a look.

ZONIHA:

What? I didn’t say Bul—that guy’s name.

RUKIFELLTH:

No, something else occurred to me. If that thing is inside of the girl –Lilith, why did it not take the elements from the intruder?

ZONIHA:

Huh? Whaddya mean?

RUKIFELLTH:

The elements are lost to me, true, but they do it no good either like this.

ZONIHA:

Wait, what? I’m lost.

RUKIFELLTH’s expression twists into an evil grin.

RUKIFELLTH:

Then it hasn’t managed to fully manifest yet? Good. I am still ahead in this race of ours. Zoniha!

ZONIHA:

Y—Yeah?

RUKIFELLTH:

Return to Epikyur and find that element at once! I care not how you do it, just move quickly!

ZONIHA:

R—Right, Okay.

She bows and within seconds a ray of light engulfs her and she disappears from sight.

RUKIFELLTH:

Mihaele, how does it feel to be the weaker one? You tried to make that Bomber into another knight, but you lacked the power to control him and take the elements! I have already taken my vessel, but you still haven’t yours. You can’t win this game if you’re still gathering your tools! If I act quickly I can still claim two elements. Bulzeeb will be back, his hubris will not allow him to go into hiding for long, and I will take care of him then. You have lost Mihaele, and I will drape you and this universe of unacceptance in the darkest black I can summon.

Thantos is a planet similar to Alcatraz in that it is a prison, but unlike Alcatraz where criminal elements were imprisoned, they instead thrive here. The cities of Thantos are similar to the ghettos of Primus, just that they cover the entire planet, just as graffiti that simultaneously decries and supports the BHB army covers the walls of the buildings and streets of the planet. Every inch of the planet is covered by grime and decay, and literal metal headed enemies ride motorcycles as they patrol the city and look for trouble. Abandoned train cars litter the underground, as do car parts. The main city of Thantos –Baltroit is at least slightly livable as the roads are filled with cars heading toward it, the traffic endless and noisy. It is here in the tallest tower that BULZEEB makes his headquarters. Like BEHEMOS, when BULZEEB decended upon the planet, he immediately took the once abandoned tower –ironically named the “Tower to heaven” fixed it with his shadow powers –with some help from the gangs he immediately subjugated, and turned it into a night club where illicit is in, and justice is out. BULZEEB had been making good money off the club, and the underground sale of weapons and drugs, and smartly had paid his underlings to guard the tower and its secrets. After the Noah incident, BULZEEB had returned to the tower and holed himself in his room at the top to figure out his next move now that RUKIFELLTH basically knows now that he had only been playing along with his grand plans of gathering the elements. He sits with his legs up on the desk in his office, watching the news and musing about what he had witnessed on the Noah as he munches on strawberry shortcake

BULZEEB:

…What the hell was that brat doing on the Noah in the first place? I had long since figured out that he had somehow gotten involved with this whole matter, but I didn’t think I’d be seeing him so soon. It is actually he who I have to thank for coming to my senses, since I might have actually stayed subservient to Rukifellth if he hadn’t reminded me of our previous engagement. Yet, to see him like that…

SHIRO’s rage filled visage crosses his mind as he takes another bite.

BULZEEB:

What was he doing there, and why? If it’s true that the goddess has somehow wrapped him up in her little game, she should have known better than to let him come there. Though I can’t complain, as that same goddess has given me powers beyond my wildest imagination.

He wills a shadowy tendril from his palm and uses it to reach for the remote which sits in a tray in front of the TV, and brings it into his grip.

BULZEEB:

Truly excellent. Though, I should get serious and figure out what I’ll do for now on? I can’t go back to the Noah, and Shiro is more likely than not dead…

Admitting this is difficult to him for reasons he’s not sure of. It’s as if a part of him actually feels… _guilty_ about what he did. He knows SHIRO had crossed paths with SIRIUS at one point, and that in itself was a mistake that he had created. So in turn, was SHIRO appearing on the Noah also a mistake of his creation? In that case, wouldn’t everything that has happened to SHIRO including his death be his fault? BULZEEB has hidden his motives, his thoughts, and even his feelings from himself in a haze of nonchalance and a bid for power, but a problem pushed aside is not one solved. Now his issues have stacked upon each other one by one, like a magazine subscription not read and not wanted, and he would have to choose to either end the subscription or read the accumulation of problems (issues) that had been left at his feet, and he’s not sure he can look at those contents without losing something important.

What if he already had lost something important…?

BULZEEB turns upon hearing the word “Noah” mentioned on the news report and turns up the TV.

REPORTER:

We interrupt sports with an urgent report! It would appear that the notorious pirate, Rukifellth has come out of hiding!

BULZEEB:

What the hell…?

BULZEEB sits up in his desk and leans forward.

REPORTER:

Rukifellth –a pirate known for his Robin hood like tendencies of stealing from the corrupt and giving to the less fortunate has always been one step ahead of other pirates and the authorities, so it was of mild concern but no surprise that he had disappeared for a few months, but now he has appeared in a rather unlikely place, and from the reports given to us by our source, his ship is worse for wear!

The camera pans over to a faraway shot of the Noah floating in space and the damage it had sustained when SHIRO burned a path through it.

BULZEEB:

So that’s it, huh? Ol’ Rukifellth can’t hide from prying eyes anymore? That’ll make things interesting. Also, it seems the Space Pegasus has smiled upon me, since this will keep him from coming to look for me for some time.

BULZEEB leans back in his chair and is once again deep in thought.

BULZEEB:

That being said, what am I going to do now?

He glances off to the side of his desk where a black diamond rests in a glass case.

BULZEEB:

He’s going to want the shadow element eventually. If only the memories I gained from that thing did me any good. Though, it is interesting to know what the other guy had to deal with in the past. However, my own past is checkered enough to not need the hassle of dealing with someone else’s.

The news report that BULZEEB is watching has reached the ears and eyes of several different parties throughout the universe. The Warship Noah which had disappeared without a trace several months ago is now back without any real explanation for its disappearance, reappearance and the heavy damage it had sustained. RUKIFELLTH’s reputation is now playing on screens all over the universe, and while there are plenty who wish for his safety, there are just as many who look upon his philanthropist deeds with scorn. In one dive on a planet four human miscreants scoff at the news report, less than concerned with RUKIFELLTH’s welfare.  The apparent leader of this trio, a lanky human with a red Mohawk and an overbite sneers at the TV.

MOHAWK:

Look at everyone losin’ their head over that Rukifellth! He’s stain on the pirate way, I says!

Another human, normal sized with a mop of sky blue hair that covers his face nods in agreement.

MOP:

Tell me about it! What has that guy done other than make us bad?  ---I mean worse? Pirates steal for themselves! They aren’t supposed to give their finds to others!

A third human who is bald, tall and muscular simply nods with his arms crossed. His eyes are hidden behind opaque goggles and in his tight grip is a beer bottle which he crushes and grinds to dust after taking a long drink.

A fourth human with a baseball cap sporting a blue “B” in the center of a white circle tips his hat and leans back in his chair. He has a green goatee, and sharp blue eyes. His presence among the other three seems different, off even. He strides over to the three and nods up at the TV.

CAP:

So are you guys gonna whine like cats in heat or do something about this? The way I see it, that guy’s ship is pretty messed up, yeah? Why not take him down while he’s weak?

MOHAWK stares at CAP with a “Did-he-really-just-say-that”? expression.

MOHAWK:

Are you tryin’ to suggest we attack another pirate when he’s down on his luck?

CAP’s eyebrow goes up at this and he begins to shake his head.

CAP:

Well I mean..

MOHAWK:

Grins.

I like the way you think! Why the hell shouldn’t we? That guy’s been stealing our thunder for long enough, I says!

CAP seems to be relieved at this reaction.

CAP:

Yeah, exactly.

MOP:

Though wait, he’s a part of the Pirate federation right? In order to attack a fellow member, we’ve gotta get permission from the pirate king himself.

MOHAWK:

Aw dang! You’re right! I heard he’s not too far from here. I says we pay him a visit!

CAP:

The pirate king huh?

MOP:

Yeah, though I dunno if he’ll give us the go ahead.

MOHAWK:

We ain’t gonna know till we go ask him. ‘Sides, he’s got a beef against that prettyboy himself!

CAP:

Does he?

MOHAWK:

Yeah, the king ain’t a big fan o’ his since his daughter’s been running around with him! We’d be doing him a favor by blasting ‘im into space dust!

MOP:

Oh yeah, I heard that too!

CAP:

Well then, you guys go ahead and let me know how that goes.

MOHAWK:

You ain’t comin?

CAP:

Nah. I mean if he gives you guys the go ahead, I’ll just back you up we don’t all need to go talk to him, do we?

MOHAWK:

This was your idea, bud.

CAP:

And I don’t mind letting you guys take the cred it for it.

MOHAWK:

….Heh, I really likes the way you think. Awwright ya idiots! Let’s give old kingy a visit!

MOP and the bald pirate rise and follow MOHAWK out. CAP remains behind, and speaks into a communicator.

CAP:

We’ve got movement. I repeat, we’ve got movement.

After a bit of static interference, an unfamiliar voice responds to CAP.

VOICE:

Got it. Keep an eye on them, and proceed with caution.

CAP:

Roger that.

CAP puts his communicator away and saunters out of the dive.

Darkness.

Darkness.

Then suddenly a light and a myriad of colors assault the senses like snow falling on asphalt is devoid of color. Then silence, more darkness, and solitude. Finally a scene comes on clearly, but its source is unclear. The sound is muffled as it speeds down a hallway somewhere, lights around it constantly vanishing as it speeds past them. Then the scene suddenly stops, and darkness consumes all senses. The darkness launches itself, and stabs someone in the back, cutting through a plate of steel armor as if it’s nothing. The person reacts with surprise, but falls before even getting a good look at their assailant. The view cranes over this person, and their fallen form.

It is KNIGHT POMMY.

The view then changes, and it’s now upon someone before them. This time it is SHIRO who is surprised at first, but quickly becomes enraged. He charges at the camera like view that someone is watching, and upon impact the view shakes like a camera unhinged. SHIRO’s unfocused eyes, and weary body is apparent to the viewer, but not to him as he attacks mercilessly until finally something happens and he is brought to his knees. For a moment it appears that the one who has the camera-like view and SHIRO are talking about something, and as it does this, the view shifts downward and SHIRO’s body slackens, something said to him sapping him of all his strength. Suddenly SHIRO is launched upward, and from the view he is outstretched and face to face with POMMY. Some more things are said, and SHIRO looks up at the camera, his eyes pleading. He then is slammed into POMMY by a dark hand, and the same hand tosses them out into the universe, where SHIRO disappears from sight. The fuzziness gathers, and darkness drapes the camera once again as RUKIFELLTH comes into view. The viewer’s breathing is unsteady, taking faster, weaker breaths, over and over until…

VOICE:

Lilith.

LILITH gasps as she sits upward in a seat at the back of a space liner.

She looks around and thanks the merciful Space Pegasus that no one can see her –her eyes are red, and she can feel the tears coming on. To anyone watching she would appear to be crying for no reason out of nowhere.

Yet to her.

It was like a knife to her soul.

A voice rings in her head –hers, but alien, different. Like something trying it’s best to imitate her, and doing so perfectly—but it is still just an imitation.

VOICE:

Was this not what you asked? To see the fate of the one you call “Bomberman”.

LILITH takes off her glasses and futility rubs the tears out of her eyes. They won’t stop.

VOICE:

If you have seen what you desired, then we must make haste. There are still two elements, and the one we oppose is already ahead of us. He is gone now –and there is nothing we can do about that.

LILITH stifles another gasp and leans her head against the window, deciding against fighting a futile effort. Her breathing is uneven as the tears flow.

LILITH:

Crying.

J—Just give me a minute, Mihaele…

The space liner launches silently –it is true that in space no one can hear you scream.

Or lament.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

 

 


	20. Rukifellth’s dilemma!? The helpless noah and the pirate’s fury!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again at another ST Wednesday. I barely managed to finish this in time for this week's update so go me! I mentioned it last time, but it bears repeating. Starting from this episode (well, I guess technically the /last/ one), ST will be venturing into 100% original content. Of course I intend on getting back to canon, but since I've made such a huge mess of things, it only makes sense that I clean up before heading back (Inside? Outside?) to play. I'm quite enamored with what I came up with for the next few episodes and I hope you will be too. Now to Zhael's profile!
> 
> Zhael like Ashtarth was blessed with a personality in canon, so I really didn't have to do too much work on her. In fact, I might even go as far as saying that she's the most unchanged from canon. I added a bit more for the sake of drama, but I can sort of imagine her being team mom, or team big sis and all which is what I tried to convey when writing the story. In a way it's why her fight against Shiro was a lot more intense than the ones before it cause I'd think she would have been more likely to practice with her powers than the knights who came before her, /and/ she was playing for keeps unlike them. Of course Shiro also had a reason to bring his "A" game, what with Lilith being kidnapped and all. Fitting for a casino planet, since both character brought their most valuable chips to the table and played for extremely high stakes. Shiro won out, but in a rare display, the people on Starlight actually cared for their mistress and chased him out. This is an essential scene in regard to the development that went unseen for Zhael and the continued fraying of Shiro's ego. Zhael was fair to those she cared about, and vicious to those who would dare harm them --which comes of as way more heroic than the protagonist.
> 
> In that respect, I feel like her sisterly attitude to Shiro was genuine. If he hadn't been on a tear and defeating knights the way he had, she might have really stepped into the big sister role for him. It's my thought that she did genuinely feel bad for Shiro's circumstances, but that is one thing, and their "business" was another. She couldn't, and to be fair had no reason to separate these two and that's what lead to their fight. Kidnapping Lilith was personal and business, BTW. Her crush on Rukifellth remains from cannon, though considering how different the knights are in ST, perhaps the nature of their relationship is different too? Hmm.
> 
> Zhael getting her element and her memories back --hrm. To be honest I hadn't really thought of how that might change her. I feel like she would have despaired even more in regard to not being able to protect the girls in the flashbacks which might have fueled her rage on Shiro a bit, though it is somewhat implied with her last words that she knew something was up. Either way, we'll never know now, which is a shame. 
> 
> And that's that! Next up is Molok. Now I have more catching up to do, so I bid you adieu.
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "W" as in "What the heck am I reading?! Is this still a Bomberman fanfiction?"

**_Opening Theme: watchOUT version 2._ **

On a never-ending night that everybody knows,

Common sense snuck from under my eyelids and abandoned ship.

Regret and misfortune take both of my arms and pull away from each other.

Before the lights could completely dim in my empty head,

A spotlight shines from a window across the room –Past mistakes know I am home.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

The night sky and all of its stars will find my final blaze of glory too dazzling,

And ironically that is how I'll be remembered.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous a car without a destination could be,

If behind the wheel was someone reckless, like me.

MOHAWK, BIG, and MOP board the space fortress craft Pluto and to their surprise find a large man sorting through trash, not too far from the ship hangar. The trash is being flown in on huge space freighters, and it’s apparent from the large man’s actions that he is frantically looking for something. The three approach the man with trepidation, trying to attract his attention without interrupting him. When they are close to him and find that their hopes of being noticed without calling out to him are in vain, MOHAWK calls out in the manliest falsetto that he can manage to get the large man’s attention.

MOHAWK:

Um, sir? Your highness?

The man frowns and looks down at them, his face obscured by a gas mask. The trio wave sheepishly and he shrugs before leaping off the freighter and landing before them, his size causing the platform to shake upon his impact. The trio shake along with the platform, and partially out of horror as the man stands up, towering over even the already tall BIG. His hair is wild and orange red, his eyes –after he takes off his goggles are blue and sharp, staring into the souls of the three before him. Even though he’s searching through trash, he still wears a blue colored cape that billows slightly after his jump. He wears a chain mail top with a black shirt underneath, dark colored pants and black military issue boots. Both of his arms have guards on them, and when he takes off the mask, his long red beard pours out which he quickly ties into a pony tail. He stares down at the three pirates silently, which is enough to scare their reason for coming out of them until Mop spea—squeaks out.

MOP:

S—Sir, We hate to bother you while you’re busy with… something, but we request permission for a certain action.

The man crosses his arms and nods curtly, which restores just a bit of MOHAWK’s composure, and he takes over.

MOHAWK:

Your majesty! We request you give us permission to take down a certain pirate who’s a part of our fine association!

The man –The pirate king strokes his chin and nods again.

MOHAWK:

No doubt you’ve heard of Rukifellth’s sudden reappearance, sir?

The King’s eyes narrow upon hearing RUKIFELLTH’s name.

KING:

Him? Yeah I heard.

His voice is a gruff baritone that shakes the three lesser pirates from the outside in.

MOHAWK:

Well, we wanted to y’know, off ‘im while he’s weak! That guy’s been nothin’ but trouble since he joined up with the Pirate’s association! He loots but doesn’t keep it! He attacks, but only to defend the weak! He ain’t no pirate!

The King frowns again and shakes his head.

KING:

While his actions are questionable, I can’t sign off on you attacking him. We took up the lofty profession of being pirates so we’d have the freedom to do what we want. If I allow retaliation just ‘cause you don’t like that then I’d be going against our ideals.

Suddenly BIG steps forward and clears his throat.

BIG:

Your lordship, may I ask you to look at it this way? While it is true that we intend to teach that louse some manners, we do not intend on killing him, just requisitioning his territory. Furthermore, while it is true we seek freedom, freedom without rules is merely another form of oppression. The worse kind –an oppression one is not aware of.

MOHAWK and MOP stare at BIG, surprised at his sudden loquaciousness.

KING:

I suppose that’s a good point, but I still—

BIG:  
Besides, all know that maidens like men who flaunt what they have. Perhaps if Rukifellth taken down a few pegs, a certain maiden may find him less appealing?

The KING stares down at the trio, his eyes filled with indignation which scares MOHAWK and MOP who hide behind BIG.

KING:

Are you implying what I _think_ you’re implying?

BIG:

Nothing of the sort, my liege. You may come to your own conclusion on the matter.

The KING appears to be deep in thought until another space freighter honks its horn indicating it needs space to land and the one the KING was looking through is in the way. He turns to the freighter and nods in understanding.

KING:

Well, I am busy, and I don’t see any harm in it. Go ahead, you’ve got my permission.

MOP and MOHAWK nod happily at this, as the KING climbs the freighter again.

KING:

Just don’t screw things up, okay?

MOHAWK:

You got it sir!

The trio quickly returns to their ships and take off, as the KING watches them go.

KING:

….Probably should have asked for their names. Ah, oh well. I’ve gotta find that thing before the wife realizes it’s gone and she kills me!

He returns to his trash vigil as the three ships fly off toward RUKIFELLTH and the Noah.

MOHAWK:

Awwright! We’ll teach that pretty boy a lesson!

**Episode 20: Rukifellth’s dilemma!? The helpless noah and the pirate’s fury!**

MOHAWK is on a communication line with CAP informing him of the green light on RUKIFELLTH.

MOHAWK:

It went better than I thought it would!

MOP cuts in on his own communication device.

MOP:

Mainly because the big guy spoke up.

MOHAWK:

I was getting to that! Don’t interrupt me! Anyway, I says we get our guys and head to the Warship right away!

CAP is in his ship keeping one eye –ear on the conversation between the pirates and another on a mysterious separate party. Unfortunately his ability to multi-task fails him, and he misses the conversation until MOHAWK loudly asks him if he’s listening.

MOHAWK:

Hey buddy! Hello? Get with the program!

CAP:

Oh, yeah! Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll just tag along with you three.

MOHAWK:

Say, you ain’t doin’ nothing funny in there are you? Come to think of it, you lettin’ us take all the glory for nothing is kinda weird, I says.

CAP is noticeably uncomfortable despite only being on audio feed.

CAP:

Hey, no need to start that. I’m just an up-and-coming marauder. Even if I wanted the cred, no one would believe me anyway. Better I let more experienced guys have it.

MOP:

Actually, where _do_ you come from, stranger?

MOHAWK nods along with this –he too forgetting he is on audio and not video.

CAP sighs and tips his namesake, answering the question with an unusual amount of graveness that betrays his earlier personality.

CAP:

I am from a place beyond the stars.

MOP, and MOHAWK are silent at this, both speechless. BIG however frowns thoughtfully at this remark, evidencing some understanding, despite his lack of commentary.

CAP:

Patting nape of neck.

Aww c’mon guys, can’t you take a joke? It’s true I’m not from around here, but I’m not some sorta weirdo, trust me.

MOP:

Y—yeah?

CAP:

Yeah. Listen, I’ll even hang back and let you guys take on Rukifellth yourselves if you don’t believe me.

BIG:

Is that so? How about this? You will take the front, and if we should find your conduct…unseemly, we’ll deal with you in an _unpleasant_ fashion.

CAP:

Gulps.

Don’t suppose I could ask what that is?

MOHAWK:

Darkly.

Why ruin the fun? I agree with the big guy. I says if the newbie does somethin’ weird we treat him _real_ nice.

MOP:

Co-sighned.

BIG:

Then we have an understanding.

CAP:

Thinking.

I don’t recall agreeing to anything…but for the mission.

His eyes harden and he grips the controls to his cruiser.

CAP:

Have it your way, gents.

MOHAWK:

All right, we’ll get our crews and then meet up at the Noah, got it?

BIG and MOP agree to this, and fly off to inform their crews of the new job, leaving CAP alone.

CAP:

Long sigh.

Does my insurance plan cover being done in by pirates?

A voice answers from his console –young but filled with a confidence that comes from many years of experience.

VOICE:

I could check on that for you, but I doubt you’d like the answer.

CAP:

Yeah, yeah. I know how things go. ‘The job is perilous, death in the line of duty is an honor’ and so on.

VOICE:

You know this, but you seem less than pleased.

CAP:

Yeah, pain isn’t exactly a big deal, but it doesn’t make it any less pleasant.

VOICE:

You have my condolences.

CAP:

I’d feel better about that if it didn’t sound so empty. Okay, so I’m going on the Noah with those guys to find this Rukifellth fella, and then assess the situation. If it’s as bad as the higher ups assume then…?

VOICE:

It would be nice to end this without taking a life, but…

CAP:

Again, I’d take more solace in this from you if it didn’t sound so empty.

VOICE:

I apologize for my tone, but this is of the utmost importance. The universe is—and has been in great danger for far too long.

CAP:

Even _that_ whole concept is fantastic to me. The sovereignty system acted on its own and then split apart?

VOICE:

That’s what the reports seem to indicate. In any case, you must make haste if the loss of life concerns you. Should they encounter it first, there is nothing guaranteeing they will survive.

CAP:

Ugh, just lay on the pressure more. I _really_ enjoy that.

VOICE:

We’re all depending on you.

CAP:

Yikes! That was a joke!

The person on the other end makes an amused sound and then signs off, leaving CAP alone.

CAP:

All right, there’s a job to do whether I like it or not, so let me get a move on.

He flies his cruiser in the direction of the Warship Noah to wait for his “allies.” After some time, MOHAWK, MOP, and BIG’s ships appear along with several dozen others.

MOHAWK:

Hahah! We’re back with reinforcements!

MOP:

Storming the Noah is gonna be a piece of cake with these numbers! I heard that whatever happened to their ship just about cleaved their fighting forces down a third!

MOHAWK:

The lucky Goddess is smiling on us gents! She’s a fickle one though, so let’s get a move on before she changes her mind!

A loud shout erupts from the fellow pirates, and all ships follow MOHAWK as he blazes a path toward the wrecked Noah.

CAP:

They’ve got enthusiasm, I’ll give ‘em that. Though in this universe, enthusiasm is enough to end a guy.

He shifts his cruiser into drive and jets off after the others. Some of the ships break away and open fire on the units guarding the Noah, and they follow suit, a space dog fight erupting as the ships trade laser fire and circle each other. The others who boldly fly toward the Noah dock and with a blood curdling battle cry jump brandish weapons –guns, swords, knives, and electrified blunt objects as they run into the fray, attacking anyone unlucky enough to be in their path. Violence, mayhem, and blood once again fill the hallways of the already structurally taxed Noah as the pirates cut a swath through the hapless B.H.B soldiers. CAP on the other hand takes this chance to break away from the group and carefully makes his way down the halls in hope that he will find his target before the pirates massacre the entire ship.

CAP:

Geez, look at ‘em go. I know they’re pirates and everything, but wasn’t this Rukifellth guy a quasi-philanthropist? What the hell did he do to be hated so much? I actually feel a little stupid that I was concerned about taking a life amidst guys who have no problem taking _several._

The ship is suddenly hit by a particularly powerful attack from the outside, causing it to rock back and forth and shake violently, knocking CAP off his feet. Luckily for him, he falls forward just as a pipe from the celling crashes where he once stood. CAP looks back with a neutral expression, dusts himself off and stares down the hall in silence.

CAP:

That would have been a way to die, huh? “We’ll remember him fondly for being crushed by falling debris before reaching the finish line.” I’m against taking lives if I can avoid it, but above all, I’m against dying uselessly.

He continues down the corridors, this time more speed. If the fates are against him, then he has to make haste before they decide to end him. Although the idea of it –his target being behind this crosses his mind, he quickly dismisses this notion as pure nerves. After all with all of the other things going on at the present moment, would it really have time to smite him in particular? Maybe if it knew who or what he is, but there should be guards against that, right? At least they’d tell him if there aren’t for any reason. _They_ can’t lie after all –though there is the matter of omission. Did he ask all the right questions? If not, would he even know?

To hell with all of that.

At this point, it’s not like he can turn around and go back, so might as well get this over with and think about it over a cold beer later.

Rejuvenated, CAP sprints down the hall as quickly as he can. Meanwhile in RUKIFELLTH’s quarters, the leader of the BHB army finds himself in a strange position –That is, he is on his stomach on the floor, blood pooling on the ground before him from a wound on his head. More than that however is an alien sense of…freedom that plagues him.

RUKIFELLTH:

Wh—where am I?

The last thing he can remember clearly is planet Kaos, a very old door and…

RUKIFELLTH:

Lilith! Wh—Where is she?

His head pounds upon the thought of his partner who is nowhere to be found. Glancing around his immediate surroundings answers few questions, though he greatly appreciates the miniscule relief of recognizing the interior of his quarters in the Noah. That aside, why is it so dark, and why does it feel like had been asleep for a long time? His body is weak –atrophied as if it hadn’t been used in some time. He is filled with several emotions at once, anger, sadness, loneliness, hunger….a deep, insatiable hunger. Even the biggest feast wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him. What on earth had happened to his body? A second large attack hits the ship, and shakes it violently. RUKIFELLTH barely manages to roll himself out of the way of a large piece of debris falling on where he once was.

RUKIFELLTH:

What’s going on? Is the Noah under attack? And if it is who would dare…

Anger seizes him, which grants enough strength to stand and wobble forward slightly to a nearby window, where he sees his fighters engaged in battle with very familiar ships. RUKIFELLTH grits his teeth and presses his face to the window.

RUKIFELLTH:

Those are pirates! They shouldn’t be able to attack me unless the King himself gave them permission! But would he really turn against me for no reaso----

He gasps in realization. He and the King have a tenuous relationship at best, because of a certain person that connects them both, and now that person isn’t here and he doesn’t know where she could be.

RUKIFELLTH:

Has something happened to Lilith?! Is that why they’re attacking me?

He pushes himself off of the window and falls backward into the darkness of the room.

RUKIFELLTH:

Blast this body! What happened to me, and where is Lilith? She might be able to stop this madness and talk to the King!

He feels around beside him and finds his sword which he employs as a makeshift crutch. He would have to find LILITH himself, and if need be put an end to the violence. His headache grows worse with every thought of his partner, but he subdues the pain through sheer force of will, and begins to wobble away when the door to his quarters rattles open, nearly ripped off it’s hinges.

RUKIFELLTH:

Who’s there?

CAP peers in the doorway and slowly steps in over debris, only noticing RUKIFELLTH had talked to him once he’s completely inside.

CAP:

Rukifellth I presume?

RUKIFELLTH:

Y—Yes. But who are you?

CAP:

Hmm, I don’t notice anything abnormal about you…

RUKIFELLTH:

What? What are you going on about?

CAP:

Hey, do you remember where you’ve been for the last few weeks?

RUKIFELLTH balks at this. Had it really been that long since the incident with the door and Kaos? It couldn’t be! –Though his memories of anything recent are hazy at best, so maybe the stranger isn’t wrong?

RUKIFELLTH:

N—No, I’m afraid I don’t. W-Who are you and what is your business here?

CAP sighs and shakes his head.

CAP:

I was afraid of that. Things are worse than I thought then.

RUKIFELLTH looks at him questioningly, as CAP tilts his namesake and reaches down on his side for something.

CAP:

To answer your question, I’m a sort of police officer.

RUKIFELLTH:

Police? But the authorities are…

CAP:

As for the second part…

CAP levels a pistol at RUKIFELLTH and aims for a headshot.

CAP:

Rukifellth, I am here to kill you.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

 

 

 


	21. Chaos reigns supreme…The awakening of a dark power!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this what it's like to be right up on a deadline?! I got sick last week and literally just finished this episode maybe ten minutes before posting it now. (Granted, editing took another hour, but who's counting?) Good ST Wednesday all. It's your perpetually running behind author here! Lets dispense with the formalities and get right to it, shall we?
> 
> Molok is up to bat now, and he probably had the biggest effect on Shiro and the story over all. This is something I discussed with my best friend waaaaay before ST's conception, but it seemed like Molok was the only knight who treated Shiro like a scared kid trying to make the best of a bad situation rather than a nuisance who sought to stop Ruk's goals. In fact, it was 'cause of Mo-oldman that I decided to make Shiro a teenager rather than something closer to his canon age. (Which is what exactly? He's called BomberMAN, but his voice and general demeanor is more like a boy isn't it? More like a few knights in this game refer to him as a kid, so....) But yeah, Molok's implied-by-canon gentleness translated into what he is now in ST. It's clear he was the token strong-but-kind old guy, so I ran with that when I was writing. He also presented a really important question to Shiro that canon unfortunately left on the wayside for the most part --"Why do you fight"? This is going to become a major crux of ST later on, so I hope everyone was paying attention to that scene in ST 16. Molok genuinely wanted to save Shiro from his fate against the other knights, and ultimately himself --which is why he didn't appear to want revenge against him. There are two sides to every story and I think he understood that well, through his experience and general empathy.
> 
> It's because he felt this way, that Molok would have probably nurtured and cared for Shiro despite them being on opposite sides, and Shiro as shown in the story actually began to care for him. It's only implied in shades throughout flashbacks, but Shiro hasn't had much luck with decent father figures since his died and Sirius abandoned him. It's really what he wants --to have an adult look at him and approve of him. Just when that was beginning to happen, tragedy struck and...yeah. 
> 
> On that subject, Molok did get his memories back, and it's because of this that he had to make a tough decision. To protect the youngster before him, or the ideals of the youngsters who created him. Ultimately he chose both, even though it looks as if he chose the little girls over Shiro. While it's obvious he wouldn't have approved of Shiro attacking the Noah, he did make that sacrifice for his and the girls's sake. The true worth of that choice will become clear as the series continues, so please bear with me! 
> 
> And that's it for Molok! Next time...well, I'll be taking a hiatus from these character description notes and talking about utter nonsense again. Bet you were really looking forward to that huh? ;) Hopefully this segment will return again soon as they were pretty fun to write. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "B" as in "Boku wa gakkeppuchi" (Japanese for "I'm on the edge" which is Bomberman Jetters's OP theme song.) It really does describe my current situation with this series as episode 22 hasn't even been started yet. *gulp*.

While MOHAWK and MOP had ventured onto the Noah with their gangs, BIG had curiously decided to stay behind. Something about the newbie, CAP had rubbed him the wrong way, and that had shaken his core conviction toward the attack on RUKIFELLTH. His quip about being from “beyond the stars” and his ready assentation in regard to credit had been curious enough, but that statement stuck with him despite its absurdity. Moreover, he had his own concerns in regard to RUKIFELLTH’s actions. Even though he doesn’t exactly agree with his method of pirating, RUKIFELLTH had been at the very least honorable. Still, they as pirates are in the business of doing what they want –within certain parameters, so he didn’t mind jumping in the fray with MOHAWK and MOP, and even assisting in securing the King’s permission to go on this jaunt. There is something incredibly wrong with this situation, however, be it RUKIFELLTH, CAP, or something else. Far be it for him to throw himself into the jaws of uncertainty, so for now he would monitor the situation. After all, it doesn’t matter to him if the Noah falls here or doesn’t, since it’s not like he and RUKIFELLTH have any special bond. Business is Business after all, and business is perhaps the most cutthroat battle of them all.

Meanwhile, MOHAWK and MOP have slaughtered and fought their way closer and closer to RUKIFELLTH’s quarters, and merely a few feet away from his current location.

MOHAWK:

We’ve been everywhere else in this ship, so that Rukifellth has to be in here!

MOP:

It’s really likely! Though it’s weird he didn’t come out even once to defend what’s his.

MOHAWK:

Don’t matter none to us, I says! Just goes to show that he’s a coward that don’t deserve to be lumped in with us _real_ pirates! Now, let’s get in there and finish this job!

MOP nods and the two lean back to ram the door with expressions of malicious glee.

**_Opening Theme: watchOUT version 2._ **

On a never-ending night that everybody knows,

Common sense snuck from under my eyelids and abandoned ship.

Regret and misfortune take both of my arms and pull away from each other.

Before the lights could completely dim in my empty head,

A spotlight shines from a window across the room –Past mistakes know I am home.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

The night sky and all of its stars will find my final blaze of glory too dazzling,

And ironically that is how I'll be remembered.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous a car without a destination could be,

If behind the wheel was someone reckless, like me.

**Episode 21: Chaos reigns supreme…The awakening of a dark power!**

RUKIFELLTH stares down the barrel of CAP’s gun and freezes. Little does he know that this action is one that ultimately saves his life, as CAP who was expecting resistance hesitates for a second, just as MOP and MOHAWK have begun their assault on the door leading into RUKIFELLTH’s quarters. CAP turns his head at the first loud ram at the door which gives RUKIFELLTH the opening he needs to will as much strength as he can to take his sword and throw it at CAP. The sword impales CAP, and he goes down, RUKIFELLTH taking this chance to step over him as quickly as his battered body will allow, and into the door which he opens to find MOHAWK and MOP waiting for him. The two pirates are surprised at first, but quickly react by bringing up their laser weapons and opening fire upon RUKIFELLTH. He gasps and ducks under their initial assault, and flees back into the room upon their second. His tired body quickly reaches its limit and he falls over into a pile of debris, unable to move and at the mercy of MOHAWK AND MOP who storm the room in search of him. He manages to crawl under a pile of broken celling fragments as MOHAWK and MOP call out to him mockingly, angrily. They stop upon finding CAP’s impaled body, and shake their heads.

MOHAWK:

A real shame, I says. Either he was on our side and ended up dyin’ a sad death, or he wasn’t and we aren’t gonn get the chance to off him ourselves.

MOP:

Doesn’t matter much either way, since our target is Rukifellth!

MOHAWK:

You’re right about that one! Where the hell is that coward?

RUKIFELLTH buries himself deeper in the pile in vain hope that his enemies won’t find him and end him. What had he done to deserve such treatment? Hadn’t he followed the rules and been a supporter of a Pirate’s right to pillage and live freely? So then, why was this happening? Moreover, what CAP had asked continues to concern him. Why _couldn’t_ he remember what happened over the last month? What exactly had he been doing? Even if for whatever reason, the King had decided to forsake him, the pirates couldn’t have brought the Warship Noah to its knees to this extent after a single attack. This had occurred during the blank month, and he has absolutely no idea why!

RUKIFELLTH:

Thinking.

Is this where I’ll meet my end? Confused, tired and quietly? Such an inelegant ending is not what I became a pirate for! There has to be a way out of here somehow that I haven’t thought of….

RUKIFELLTH closes his eyes shut tight to think of something –anything that would save him from his far to early demise. It then comes to him that he had something installed in this very room in case of emergency. In his panic he had forgotten about it, but now it had come back to him!

RUKIFELLTH:

It should be around here somewhere…

He crawls about on the floor under the debris, feeling around for something in particular. He then finds a latch like object and pulls it hard until it –and a trap door rise upward. RUKIFELLTH silently celebrates at his foresight to have a hidden chute installed in his quarters just in case of such an emergency, and quickly heads down the trap door to the underbelly of the Noah. There he finds a path leading to the hangar, and prepares to make a hasty retreat from the ship and from the hands of his would be executioners. However, before he can get to a ship and steal it, his steps slow and his body locks up. –This time it has nothing to do with fatigue, but something else, something alien something…dark.

RUKIFELLTH:

What’s happening to me??

RUKIFELLTH feels his body being submerged by a will stronger than his own. Memories fill him, and slowly his actions of the last month become clear. The elemental stones…he had been looking for them hadn’t he? Then there’s the state of the Noah, which had been caused by…a Bomber? Wait, but why was an outside party interfering? This bomber should have no reason to meddle in his affairs –unless he is that _thing’s_ warrior. The memory of a fierce hatred toward someone fills him –that thing had sent the Bomber here for it’s own nefarious needs hadn’t it? Yet, this still doesn’t make sense, since the Bomber did not possess all of the elements, and has now died taking them with him. So then what happ---

RUKIFELLTH seizes his head now furiously pounding and shakes himself free of the alien control that seized him. What had just happened? Was this thing responsible for his memory loss over the last month? If that’s the case then he won’t allow it to take him again.

RUKIFELTH:

Thinking.

This time I must remain myself…! I don’t know what kind of things I’ve done while I’ve been “asleep”, but I can’t allow it to take control again!

The pirate realizes quickly that the being inside of him must have taken over back on Kaos and then commandeered his ship for its own purposes. Perhaps it lost its consciousness when it got knocked out by debris falling which had allowed him to regain his own. It’s still stirring within him, so he still has a chance to remain himself if he can rid himself of the being before it is fully awake!

But…how?

Meanwhile, MOHAWK and MOP had grown frustrated with their search for RUKIFELLTH when CAP’s eyes fly open and he sits up suddenly, shocking the pirates there.

MOHAWK:

The hell?! You were just dead man! How are you back again?!

CAP:

Damn that smarts. I guess that’s what I get for coming into this halfassed.

He then realizes MOHAWK had said something to him.

CAP:

Sorry, could you run that by me again? I couldn’t hear you over my self-pity.

MOHAWK:

You. Died.

CAP:

Ohhh, that thing. Did you see?

MOHAWK:

You bet your ass I saw!

MOP:

You took a sword to the gut and got back up like it was nothing! What are you?

CAP stares down at the sword and frowns.

CAP:

So that’s how it went huh? That Rukifellth doesn’t play games, that’s for sure.

He yanks the sword out of his gut and winces at the pain.

CAP:

Augh! Dammit!

MOHAWK, MOP and the other pirates are visibly unnerved by this and CAP shrugs apologetically.

CAP:

Yeah, well, to be fair I answered your question back when you asked.

MOHAWK:

Wha—

Before MOHAWK knows what’s going on, his head is airborne and lands with a sickening thud on a pile of debris, CAP somehow _teleporting_ across the room and decapitating him. MOP and the other pirates are flabbergasted as CAP swings the sword a few times to clean the blood off and stares back at the pirates with his namesake bowed over one eye.

CAP:

Sorry gents, despite appearances, I actually don’t really like killing. I would have been willing to live and let live, but since you guys carried on like that, _and_ saw something beyond your understanding such as my little “accident”, then there’s really no choice.

MOP:

W—What are you saying?

PIRATES:

W—We ain’t afraid of you! You’re one guy versus all of us!

CAP shrugs and shakes his head.

CAP:

That’s a real shame, cause you really _should_ be afraid of me.

He leans back and points the sword at them, his eye glowing as a silver flame engulfs it.

CAP:

I’ll pray we meet again, though considering your choices here today, I doubt that.

The pirates rush CAP, who doesn’t move an inch as they are a few feet in front of him, then inches, then centimeters…

Meanwhile in the hangar, RUKIFELLTH continues his inner struggle, as the thing within him regains its consciousness and threatens to seize control of his body again. However, this time it’s not so easy as RUKIFELLTH has dedicated his admittedly lacking strength to fighting this thing within him. Maybe last time he was compromised with protecting LILITH, but now all of his defenses are focused on keeping the thing out. He would escape from the Noah, and nothing would stop him.

….Is his thought until the thing changes tactics and begins to _talk_ to him. Its voice is disembodied and androgynous. Its quiet whispers reverberate in his brain and pokes fissures in his thoughts, oozing into the spaces it creates and filling it with its own essence. 

THING:

Why do you resist? Do you wish for your body to remain weak and useless?

RUKIFELLTH:

And if I do? That is no business of yours. Begone and leave me!

THING:

I cannot do that. Your vessel is essential to my existence.

RUKIFELLTH can feel himself asking the thing why it would choose him out of the billions of beings across the universe, but that wouldn’t be fair –whether friend or foe, nothing deserves to lose its body to this mystery matter. In fact, had he not intervened when he did, it might be LILITH suffering now. This only strengthens his willpower, and he succeeds in pushing the mystery matter further back into his subconscious. It seems to realize this, as when it next speaks, it is more insistent than before.

THING:

Do not be rash! What do you think will happen if you are rid of me in this place?

RUKIFELLTH:

I don’t care! Leave me!

THING:

There is a being here of great power, and it seeks to end you, Rukifellth.

RUKIFELLTH drops his guard slightly upon hearing his name, and the voice comes rushing back.

THING:

You met it already didn’t you? As you are now, you can’t even sense what that thing really is.

RUKIFELLTH:

And you know what we’re up against, I assume?

The mystery matter is silent for a moment too long and RUKIFELLTH takes this chance to fortify himself again.

RUKIFELLTH:

I appreciate you not lying to my fac—mind, but you aren’t the least bit convincing.

THING:

I don’t know what it is, but I can fight it and win.

RUKIFELLTH:

How can you be so confident when you don’t even know who or what the enemy is?

The mystery matter emits a sound similar to a derisive laugh, which infuriates RUKIFELLTH. Before he can give it a piece of his mind –or, well take another piece back, it begins speaking to him again.

THING:

It tried to use a conventional weapon against you did it not?

RUKIFELLTH:

Yes…a gun.

THING:

I have power…more than a _gun._

RUKIFELLTH ponders its emphasis on the word “gun” as if it’s unfamiliar with the term –how old is the mystery matter in the first place? And relents his efforts a bit. It’s making a compelling argument since he only barely managed to get away from his mystery assailant.

RUKIFELLTH:

And how do I know you won’t do reprehensible things with this power while using my body?

THING:

I have but one aspiration. To seek revenge upon my “enemy”.

RUKIFELLTH:

Enemy? Who’s that?

THING:

Darkly.

The one who resides in the body of your partner.

RUKIFELLTH:

Wh—what? There’s something like you in Lilith too?

THING:

Purring.

Yeeeesss, and it is my enemy. Should you die here, then I will lose my chance to get back at that _thing,_ and you will never see your partner again.

RUKIFELLTH:

Lilith…

RUKIFELLTH can feel his consciousness fading…he had lost a lot of blood, and he was in bad shape to begin with.

RUKIFELLTH:

Why am I so weak? Have you made sure to properly sustain my body while you’ve been “using” it?

The mystery matter is silent and RUKIFELLTH sighs.

RUKIFELLTH:

I suppose I am left with no choice in the matter….I want…no, _need_ to see Lilith again, and as a pirate, my pride won’t allow for me to die here.

The mystery matter is silent, but RUKIFELLTH can feel something akin to joy radiating from its being. He clears his throat, and continues.

RUKIFELLTH:

However, you must remember to sleep and eat properly, and once you erase your “enemy” from Lilith’s body, you will leave my body at once. Understand?

THING:

Your wish is my command.

RUKIFELLTH feels unease at its quick response to his demands, but at this point he has little to no choice. He relents his fortification, and finds himself being swallowed up by a shroud of memories, feelings, and sensations alien to his own. The last thing he sees before going under is a memory of two girls in dresses holding hands and smiling happily.

RUKIFELLTH:

Thinking.

“Enemy” you say…? It doesn’t look that way to me.

CAP steps out of RUKIFELLTH’s quarters, gingerly placing the door on its hinges to cover the scene of carnage he had invoked. He adjusts his cap and strolls purposefully down the halls of the now silent Noah, looking for his target. His eyes are wide as he follows a trail of darkness unseen to normal eyes down to the hangar, stepping over bodies of fallen BHB soldiers and broken machinery. Whoever had managed to survive whatever hit the warship the first time didn’t survive this. He gets down to the hangar and sees some ships have departed, so there’s a small hope that some operatives got away with their lives, but it isn’t his job to worry about that. Rather, his job sits cross-legged in the middle of the hangar, with his eyes closed.

CAP:

Yo. Been waiting long, demon?

RUKIFELLTH opens one blazing red eye and stands up.

CAP:

So you managed to recover control of that body after all, eh? Here I thought Ruk had managed to subjugate you.

RUKIFELLTH:

Lies. If you thought that, why did you try to kill him?

CAP:

Better to kill one dude now than deal with a universe of death later. Demon, your intentions are pretty clear.

RUKIFELLTH:

Oh, and you have the power to stop me?

CAP:

Demon, let me tell you something. You aren’t even supposed to _exist_ …the sovereignty system screwed up somehow and you are the result. You and the other one –

RUKIFELLTH:

 _Lies._ If you have come here to vex me then I congratulate you for a job well done. Now _die._

A tendril of darkness launches from the ground at CAP who jumps out of the way to narrowly dodge it. He then ducks low and rushes at RUKIFELLTH with the sword outstretched, but another shadow tendril bursts from the ground and grabs by the legs. CAP tries to wrestle his way free, but cannot. RUKIFELLTH strides over to him and stands menacingly over his fallen form.

RUKIFELLTH:

From here, it looks as if you will have an issue with existence soon.

CAP:

Heh, gotta say I didn’t imagine I’d meet my end like this.

RUKIFELLTH raises a fist and darkness crawls around it taking the shape of a claw. However, just as he is going to skewer CAP in the chest, the Noah shakes and leans over. He looks up and sees another ship attacking, each shot rocking the already decrepit Noah. CAP not being one to let a chance escape undoes his darkness shackle with a quick chop and runs down the corridor leading out the hangar. RUKIFELLTH tries in vain to subdue him with shadow tendrils, but CAP avoids each one and apparently commits suicide by jumping into the deep darkness of space. The pirate begins to pursue him, but thinks better of it and simply heads back into the deeper parts of the Noah, to a destination unknown. CAP on the other hand has mysteriously avoided asphyxiation as the ship that was on attack comes in close, and quickly opens it’s hatch to allow him in. CAP hops inside and to his surprise it’s BIG who is the pilot.

BIG:

I wasn’t a moment too late it seems.

CAP:

Yeah, thanks for that. Though how did you know…

BIG:

It’s rather strange really, I was minding my own business when a strange call came from somewhere advising me to save you. Of course I was nicely compensated for this endeavor, which I am more than happy with, but that that just leaves me with more questions. One of which is of course –who are you?

CAP shakes his head and laughs.

CAP:

That’s some insurance plan. Guess I wasn’t as alone as I thought.

He turns to BIG.

CAP:

I ‘sppose if they’re calling for outside help, I’ve got permission to explain things to you. First off, how much do you know?

BIG:

Not much. It is pretty obvious that you weren’t merely joking about being from “beyond the stars”, however.

CAP:

Heh. Yeah just call me a very “divine” policeman.

BIG’s eyebrow rises slowly and CAP begins to explain as the two fly off into space. Meanwhile, RUKIFELLTH has come to the Noah’s cafeteria where he gingerly steps over the bodies of fallen cooks and BHB army members, to the fridge where he takes out frozen rations and using a mysterious power heats it up in his hand and after a great deal of hesitation begins to eat. He glances back at the corpses of his comrades, and for a brief moment a deep sadness casts itself in his expression. He heaves a sigh and continues to another frozen ration, and then another as he sits alone –the only survivor upon a ship that was only a few days earlier bustling with life.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

 

Back at the space fortress Pluto, the King of the space pirates continues his lonely trash vigil as he searches for whatever he lost so that he does not incur his wife’s wrath. He digs through another mound of garbage and sighs upon not finding what it is he was looking for, and motions for the next driver to pull up to continue. However, before he hops out of the freighter, he notices something strange poking out of a section of garbage he had sifted aside. He stares at it for a minute and with a passive shrug goes to check it out.

KING:

What’s this white red thing doing attached to this antenna?

The KING yanks the antenna out of the garbage and gasps.

KING:

Wh—whoa! Hey! What’s a person doing in the garbage?

He checks for vitals and grits his teeth.

KING:

Someone call a doctor! I think he’s still alive!

He hops off the freighter and into a nearby ship to call a doctor, cradling a very familiar white armed pink handed figure in his arms.  


	22. Unlikely Run-in? Dining with Pirate royalty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Wednesday! This is your favorite author who stays up way too late discussing anime for far too long rather than writing up ST! How's tricks? Making money? 
> 
> As you may, or may not know, I also translate from Manga from Japanese to English. With this incredible power over one of many Asian languages, I have chosen to translate obscure Bomberman 4 komas that no one has ever heard of, but once read induce a feeling of "What was my life before these" like nothing else! 
> 
> Okay, okay. I'm actually pimping the "Bombermanga" tumblr which is a side project between Sora G. Silverwind (Have you read her Bomberfic yet?) and I. She with her infinite kindness (It might have been more that she was bored and wanted more fic to read, but this is way more flattering.) Pimped ST on the tumblr, so I'll do the same for the 4komas. Since ST only updates once a week, and the tumblr houses more than just Bomberman 4koma translations, one could totally tag team their free time with these! Or...do something responsible. (Psst, the latter thing sucks. Don't do it.) In any case, please do head over to the tumblr either before or after reading ST and hang out! ....As much as tumblr can facilitate hanging out, I guess. We do a pretty good job of updating (glacier fast even!) so there's always a thing going up at some point, somewhere. Yup.
> 
> As for ST, well, there's not much I can discuss here that isn't a spoiler, so just read episode twenty-two and bask in it's showmanship. I'm trying to return to a slightly less grimdark place with the story, and hopefully that works for you. If not, there are certainly some very funny 4komas to read. (Seriously, go read 'em.) 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "L" as in Where's the "L"ink for the tumblr, you idiot? Below this. Geez, didn't your mom ever teach you guys that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar? 
> 
> http://bombermanga.tumblr.com/

It had been some time since SHIRO had been aware of himself, so when reality is in his possession again, he’s unsure what to make of it. Rather than being in a deep sleep it had been an experience close to dying. Or was it death? Not so long ago, he would have jumped into death’s maw countless times if he deemed it important, but now he’s not sure. If what he had experienced in that long hiatus into nothingness was “death” then he had had his fill for a lifetime –maybe even longer than that. That being said, since he now has awareness, is he still dead? Or alive? Or somewhere in the middle? SHIRO starts to contemplate this, when a disembodied voice rings in his head.

VOICE:

This is a place between life and death. It is simply incredible how easily one can linger here.

SHIRO blinks, and realizes he’s floating upside down in…space? He starts to struggle for air, futilely waving his arms and kicking his legs until a powerful gust pushes him backward and he is flung into a soft cloud. SHIRO rubs his head, quickly realizing there shouldn’t be  “wind” or “clouds” in space. He glances upward and leaps back in surprise to find a giant silver horse with three heads and white wings staring down at him mercilessly. SHIRO’s eyes widen and he points a shaky finger at the thing before him, his voice filled with fear.

SHIRO:

Y—Y—Y---You’re the—the…

The horse bristles and flares it’s nostrils, the sound echoing in SHIRO’s head. When it speaks again, its mouth doesn’t move but SHIRO can hear it’s gruff voice reverberating in his cranium.

HORSE:

I am the one you terrestrials refer to as the Space Pegasus, though this is not my true name. For the sake of your meager understanding however, I will allow you to refer to me as such.

Two of the heads rear upon this revelation which frightens SHIRO even more. However when he thinks about it for a moment, his fear gives way to confusion.

SHIRO:

Nervously.

Um, you look a little different than I thought you would.

SPACE PEGASUS:

In what way, child of the universe?

SHIRO:

Well, um…y’know, pegasuses –or is it pegasi?  Usually don’t have three heads?

The SPACE PEGASUS stares down at SHIRO, its expression unreadable.

SHIRO:

If I may, sir, unless you’re not a sir, but…yeah, er…I think you’re perhaps thinking of Cerberus? Though he, she, it….is a dog.

The SPACE PEGASUS seems to consider this for a moment, and suddenly two of the heads just….fall off of it’s neck screaming until the disappear into a void.

SPACE PEGASUS:

You may be right, child of the universe. I haven’t had to appear to your kind in so long that I simply took on a form that your adorable legends of me have depicted.

SHIRO isn’t sure if he had lunch before ending up in limbo, though if he had he’d probably be throwing up in in the SPACE PEGASUS’s face. Considering this might leave a somewhat bad first impression, he’s glad he did skip out on eating –if he had.

SPACE PEGASUS:

No doubt you wonder why I have appeared before you?

SHIRO:

Nervously.

The question had crossed my mind, yes. Aren’t you a really important deity?

SPACE PEGASUS:

I am. This realm is not the one I prefer to dwell either, but your escapades have been amusing.

SHIRO:

Escapades?

Then the memories hit SHIRO all at once. He _had_ died…or come close to it? He can vaguely remember boarding RUKIFELLTH’s ship –The Warship Noah, and trashing it pretty bad, and then running into REGULUS of all people but what had happened after that was fuzzy….Wait, isn’t there someone missing?

SHIRO:

Gasps.

Cheesebrain! Where is he?

SPACE PEGASUS:

Cheese…brain?

SHIRO:

Uh…um, he’s like round and…brown and….geez, why I can’t I remember anything more than that?

SPACE PEGASUS:

It does not surprise me that your memories are stunted, child of the universe. You lost something important during your rampage after all. Something that even I with all of my power cannot return to you.

SHIRO:

D—Don’t tell me cheesebrain is…?

SPACE PEGASUS:

I know nothing of this “cheese brain.”

SHIRO:

Winces.

Ow, my head….also I feel kind of I dunno, light?

SPACE PEGASUS:

Ah, there it is. You’ve realized what you lost then?

SHIRO:

Well, other than cheesebrain, no? More like, you just said you don’t usually hang out around here, yeah? Are there other universes out there?

SPACE PEGASUS:

More than you could ever conceive. Though it is impressive you have managed to experience more than one in your lifetime.

SHIRO:

I have? What other universe have I been to?

SPACE PEGASUS:

This is not for me to answer. I found your escapades to be amusing, and as such offered some of my providence when I found you were in peril. However…

SHIRO:

However…?

SPACE PEGASUS:

It seems my intervention was not necessary. Someone had already claimed you as theirs, and saved you.

SHIRO:

Someone saved me? Who?

SPACE PEGASUS:

I do not know. Another has claimed you and it’s their providence that has saved you from death. Once another with great power has claimed one, another cannot claim them. Unfortunately it seems that they have not made themselves known for whatever reason. I simply happened to be here when you awoke.

SHIRO is confused by this revelation and clears his throat. The SPACE PEGASUS’s eyes suddenly turn blood red and it rears backward angrily surprising SHIRO.

SPACE PEGASUS:

Such blatant rudeness! Do you not know that is the most disrespectful mannerism in the entire multiverse?!

SHIRO looks down at his fist and up at the SPACE PEGASUS genuinely confused. It senses SHIRO’s ignorance and calms down a bit, before turning away from him and leaving.

SPACE PEGASUS:

It matters not. You should watch yourself, child of the universe. Even though you have been claimed, that does not save you from death. Oh, and since it seems you have not realized it yourself, it is your soul.

SHIRO:

My soul?

SPACE PEGASUS:

I do not usually deem those whose souls are functionally dead worth having a conversation with, so rejoice, child of the universe.

SHIRO blinks again, and checks his body as if he can find a point where the soul he lost had been taken, but obviously he cannot. As he watches the SPACE PEGASUS recede into the distance, SHIRO’s eyes are an eerie silver-black, lacking the spark of life that they once had.

SHIRO:

My soul….is dead?

Suddenly the world around him shakes, and the color is drained out of it, then the lines and finally the shapes as SHIRO falls screaming into a dark abyss for the second time in recent memory. Shiro rises quickly covered in sweat and tucked into an unfamiliar bed in a room he doesn’t recognize. His eyes focus becoming accustomed to the darkness in the room, his breathing slowing as the sound of a grandfather clock ticking some distance away, and familiar quiet breathing filter into his consciousness. Nearby at the foot of his bed, POMMY is fast asleep which eases his fear enough that he just exhales and flops back  upon the bed and before long is fast asleep –a dreamless slumber in which the SPACE PEGASUS does not return.

_**Opening Theme: watchOUT version 2.** _

On a never-ending night that everybody knows,

Common sense snuck from under my eyelids and abandoned ship.

Regret and misfortune take both of my arms and pull away from each other.

Before the lights could completely dim in my empty head,

A spotlight shines from a window across the room –Past mistakes know I am home.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

The night sky and all of its stars will find my final blaze of glory too dazzling,

And ironically that is how I'll be remembered.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous a car without a destination could be,

If behind the wheel was someone reckless, like me.

**Episode 22: Unlikely Run-in? Dining with Pirate royalty!**

The Space fortress Pluto is a megaton class ship, large enough to function as both headquarters and the living area for the King of Space Pirates and his sizeable crew. From the outside, one would not be remiss to think that it’s black surface with weapons and instruments of space conquest lend it the image of being a battle ready planet rather than a ship. The King of Space Pirates himself is allowed to operate under the unwritten condition that he and his many crews would keep from marauding innocents, but even he cannot control the hearts of men. To that effect, a commission that he helms doles out laws and punishments. It is similar to the Earthling Mafia hierarchy  of old, where the commission decides on who needs to be “eliminated” and what pirates claim what turf, but the King himself liked to remain in the middle of the action and therefore allowed those with grievances or questions to approach him directly.  His rugged appearance and reputation of cruelty to those who oppose him is often more than enough to scare any rotten elements (or rotten-er elements, as they are Space pirates) away, if the image of the Pluto’s entire force being leveled upon them doesn’t do the trick. Even the intergalactic police forces know to keep their distance from his administration, only stepping in if the pirates should be too egregious in their actions. That being said, the King himself would step in if he found fault with his men’s actions, as they are an extension of himself, and if the police had to step in to do his work, he would lose respect fast. This had been how piracy had been handled since he came into the picture two decades ago, and even critics had to begrudgingly admit that the pirates –even with their looting and marauding were more organized and effective than ever. Some had even gone on to discover uncharted and unknown spaceways, which went to support the expansion of mankind into space, which is a facet RUKIFELLTH was quite popular for. Yet now, his ship had been heavily damaged by –something, and reappeared after being gone for two months. The King had allowed other pirates to attack him due to a minor grievance he has with RUKIFELLTH, which now he somewhat regretted, but it was a choice of being caught between a rock and a hard place since if he didn’t allow the attack he would have been seen as weak. In any case he had been very busy looking for a certain “something” which belongs to his wife, and had been tossed away due to his negligence, but had to stop upon finding SHIRO alive in a mound of trash. Despite appearances, the King wasn’t one to waste a life if he could avoid it, and he worries deeply about the poor shape the young bomber had been found in –so much so that after the doctors had discharged him from their care, he took him in and watched over him –much to his wife’s chagrin.

KING:

But hon, he was _injured!_

WIFE:

You think I give a damn about that? What are you doing bringing a _bomber_ in here like a lost kitten?

The King winces, despite his huge frame. Before him is a woman of average height, and weight. Her age isn’t readily apparent, her looks putting her anywhere between late twenties and mid thirties, it being very clear that she either has good genes, takes very good care of her self or a combination of both. Her blond hair hangs over one side of her face and down to her shoulders, her eyes are an interesting light red, and narrow which when paired with her small eyebrows gives her an intense look. She is dressed in a simple cotton shirt with army fatigue pants and fingerless gloves, a gun holstered on her side, and a thick boots on her feet. She stands with one arm on her side obviously annoyed with the houseguest her husband had brought home.

KING:

Elille, listen. I wasn’t even going to bring him here, but when he was discharged from the hospital, they had no idea where he came from! He was still out like a light too, so it wasn’t like we could ask him where he lives, and since our little girl is out somewhere I figured…

Elille reaches up and yanks him down by his beard.

ELILLE:

Figured what exactly? That we need another kid running around here? A kid who could level this ship in his sleep? I knew you were dumb, but crazy is a whole different matter.

KING:

Aw, c’mon, Elille, name calling is a low blow.

ELILLE:

Don’t get me wrong, your “dumbness” is endearing. Who else would have been dumb enough to try and unite all the splintered pirate factions into one elite unit? Or to try to legitimize the whole pirating process into something even the cops envy? But this “dumbness” is the regular, annoying kind. The kind that might end up getting us killed.

KING:

We can handle ourselves against one injured bomber, honey. ‘Sides, it’s rare to see them this far from home. Aren’t you at all intrigued?

ELILLE:

Crosses her arms.

No. No, I am not Marutuk.

Despite her answer, ELILLE releases her grip on her husband’s beard and he rises, rubbing his chin.

ELILLE:

More importantly, I heard you authorized an attack on Rukifellth.

MARUTUK:

Yeah, some guys came and they seemed pretty insistent on it. If I had told them no, they probably would have raised a terrific stink, so I figured it was the path of least resistance.

ELILLE:

Or, it’s cause you have a personal vendetta against that guy?

MARUTUK whistles an innocent tune while looking away, and ELILLE sighs deeply as she rubs the bridge of her nose.

ELILLE:

Space Pegasus give me strength….why are men such babies?

MARUTUK:

He knew exactly what he was involving himself in when he joined up with us!

ELILLE:

Ugh, just stop talking. While I’m not going to help him, I do think you need to get over yourself.

MARUTUK:

Muttering.

Just because _you_ don’t think there’s anything wrong with what he’s doing….

ELILLE:

What was that?

MARUTUK:

Nothing, my space queen~

ELILLE:

Damn straight. In any case, you’d go better take care of that stray brat you brought home.

MARUTUK:

W—Wait, Elille, you’re not going to help?

ELILLE:

Why should I? You didn’t ask me when you brought him on board, so you clearly must have a plan of your own.

MARUTUK:

I’ve gotta get the word out on Rukifellth though! Since he had such a huge public profile, the press and other interested parties are practically banging the door down for details!

ELILLE:

It’s a good thing you’re able to multitask huh?

ELILLE waves absently as she walks down the corridor.

ELILLE:

Good luck hubby o’ mine~ Just know if you screw up I will have your ass.

MARUTUK:

Curiously.

In the good way or bad way?

ELILLE:

In the way that's good for me, and bad for you.

MARUTUK swallows deeply and dashes down the opposite side. ELILLE gives him a cursory glance as he disappears down the corridor, and allows herself a small proud smile at her husband. Meanwhile SHIRO is up again and has managed to crawl out of bed and into the bathroom where he sits upon the porcelain throne in deep thought. POMMY had been there last night, but now was nowhere to be found, and his dream meeting–if it could be called that with the SPACE PEGASUS had left him with more questions than answers.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

What did it mean about me already being claimed? And by who? Most importantly, is my soul really dead? I don’t feel all that different or anything, other than my body doesn’t feel as heavy as before but….

SHIRO glances out the bathroom window and into the deepness of space where he can swear he hears the voice of a child. The voice is muffled and he can’t quite hear what it’s saying at first, but when he allows himself to concentrate, the distortion dissipates and he can make out words.

VOICE:

Good job, good job, good job. Now fiiiiiiinish what you started.

SHIRO immediately stops listening to the voice.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Who…no. What’s more important is to figure out where the heck I am, and if cheese sticks is okay.

He then hears something outside the door of his room, and lifts his head up from his hands to try to get a better idea of what is going on. Realizing that he is too far away from the source of the sounds, SHIRO quickly washes his hands and tip toes to the door, leaning his helmeted head against it until he can make out voices. One is very familiar –POMMY, probably? While the other is a gruff man who he doesn’t recognize. Suddenly the door is flung open and SHIRO lands on his behind from the force of being hit in the face by the door. Before him is a huge red-headed man and POMMY who sits on his shoulder with a smile on his face.

POMMY:

Ah! Bomberman is awake, myuu!

MARUTUK:

He is! Also what kind of nickname is that?

POMMY:

Pommy came up with it! Isn’t it cool, myuu?

MARUTUK:

It’s…something, all right.

SHIRO rubs his face and glares at POMMY.

SHIRO:

Are you telling people that’s my name, cheesebrain?! I told you not to do that!

POMMY:

Sneers.

Bomberman can’t stop Pommy! Pommy is being protected by his new friend Marutuk the space pirate, myuu!

SHIRO sizes up MARUTUK and raises an eyebrow.

SHIRO:

I assume he’s referring to you?

MARUTUK:

Yup, that’s me. Marutuk the Space Pirate King at your service. You’re on my ship, after I found you in the garbage. Consider yourself lucky that I found compassion and decided to save the two of you!

SHIRO strokes his chin and raises his arms.

SHIRO:

 _I’ve_ never heard of you, your highness, but that doesn’t change the fact that you saved us so thanks all the same.

MARUTUK:

S—Seriously? You haven’t? Well, Bomber Star does have that really heavy isolationist policy going on for it. Which is fair since you guys are pretty dangerous.

SHIRO immediately takes offense to this, but upon quick introspection cannot find where MARUTUK is wrong and decides to let it go.

SHIRO:

So, do I owe you something, your highness?

MARUTUK:

I can’t help but think you’re being really sarcastic when you say that, so stop it. As for owing me things, well…

POMMY:

Sadly.

Marutuk, Pommy and Bomberman are sorry, but since we lost our ship, and Bomberman is always broke, we don’t have anything, myuu!

SHIRO:

Oi, you could have left that part about me out. More like, introduce me by my name.

POMMY:

Pommy and Bomberman would be glad to do something else in return for Marutuk’s kindness, myu.

SHIRO:

Hey! Don’t do that, who knows what kind of things he’ll….

MARUTUK glances at POMMY, his eyes hard and unforgiving for a brief second until his expression softens and finally gels, his eyes glittering and his smile wide.

SHIRO:

What….is wrong with you?

MARUTUK:

Space Pegasus on high you’re _adorable._ It’s unfair dammit, I feel like just turning into jelly every time you squeak something out you cute, cute, thing you!

POMMY tilts his head in confusion and MARUTUK squeals in delight. SHIRO sighs, and waves his hand to get the enamored pirate king’s attention.

SHIRO:

Um, if it’s not too much trouble, could we get some grub and maybe an explanation of things?

MARUTUK:

Only if Pomyu here is coming~

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Pomyu? I didn’t think his name could get any more cutesy but it appears I was wrong. That’s like, foreign-video game-before-localization cute.

POMMY:

Pommy will be there, Marutuk! Pommy is so happy that you saved us, myuu!

MARUTUK:

For cute things, I’ll run from the edge of the universe if I have to!

SHIRO:

Pretty sure that’s the Jetters’s job, and they only do that for unique items. Cheese brain is  unique, but not in a particularly useful way.

MARUTUK:

Who cares as long as he’s cute?!

SHIRO:

Ahah, it’s useless talking to you apparently. Let’s just eat, shall we?

Later SHIRO, and POMMY sit at a dinner table in a huge dining room decorated with chandeliers and fancy paintings of people SHIRO cannot identify. It is only now that he realizes that maybe his homeworld _really does_ have a heavy isolationist policy. In that sense he’s happy he came into space, but since his memories of a lot of things are hazy, he’s not sure if “joy” is the correct emotion for his current situation. Like a remote bomb undetonated, a feeling of malaise ticks uncomfortably in the back of his head.  He turns to POMMY who is happily banging out a tune with the fork and knife he has against the table, and begins to reprimand him, but thinks better of it and asks something else instead.

SHIRO:

Cheesebrain, did you wake up before me and see anything?

POMMY:

Myu?

SHIRO:

Y’know, like anything that might explain what happened to us that we ended up here?

POMMY:

Bomberman doesn’t remember?

SHIRO:

It’s not so much that I don’t remember as much as it is….

SHIRO crosses his arms and thinks for a minute before sighing deeply.

SHIRO:

Okay, I don’t remember.

POMMY surprises SHIRO by looking downward thoughtfully and then back at him wistfully.

POMMY:

Pommy isn’t sure that Bomberman should be reminded if he doesn’t remember, myu.

SHIRO’s eyebrow rises at this, but before he can inquire further, MARUTUK comes through the door leading to the kitchen with two plates in his hands and an apron that reads “KISS THE COOK AT YOUR OWN PERIL”. He sets a plate before POMMY and then SHIRO before sitting down beside POMMY and leaning on his hands.

MARUTUK:

Dig in! I usually have guys for this sort of thing, but for something as cute as you, Pommy, I decided to bust out the spices myself!

SHIRO:

He really isn’t that cute when you get to know him.

POMMY:

Hmph! That’s because Pommy is _cuter!_

SHIRO:

Listen to yourself. Are you even a man?

MARUTUK:

Actually that’s a good question. Are you male or female?

POMMY takes a bite of food and with glittery eyes looks at MARUTUK.

POMMY:

With food this good, does it even matter, myuu?

MARUTUK’s hands rise to his face and he shakes excitably.

MARUTUK:

No, no it doesn’t!

SHIRO makes a face and shakes his head.

SHIRO:

You’re not a Marutuk to me at all, Kingy. More like a “Maru”.

MARUTUK tugs at his beard absently, and nods in agreement.

MARUTUK:

It is a pretty cute nickname. You seem like the sort who’s good at giving those out, Bomberman.

SHIRO:

I’m telling you, that’s not my name, and I don’t do “cute”.

MARU:

Whatever you say. Anyway dig in before it gets cold.

SHIRO starts to comply, but when he looks down at the fork and knife, the child’s voice in his head returns with more intensity than before.

VOICE:

You’ve got to live! Live! Live! Kill them before they can kill you! Take the knife. Stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab….

SHIRO suddenly rises from the table and falls backward into a wall. POMMY and MARU exchange glances confused as he shakes his head and wobbles to stay on his feet.

MARU:

Hey, um. Are you okay?

SHIRO:

Y—Yeah. I—I’m good. I guess I’m not hungry after all. I’ll just go back to the room.

MARU:

Uh, okay I guess? You know how to get back there right?

SHIRO:

Y—Yeah, I should be fine. Thanks, and….sorry.

MARU:

Sure. It’s fine, just rest until you feel better.

SHIRO nods and leaves the room, walking slowly down the corridors for some time before realizing he doesn’t actually know where his room is. He doesn’t readily see anyone to ask either, so he just figures any empty room will do and enters the first one he finds. To his surprise, the room is colored in pink right down to the bed and comforter. There is a white dresser and mirror set on one side, and what seems to be a stuffed animal collection in the other, along with posters of apparently famous people of whom SHIRO is unfamiliar with. On the right side of the bed is a book collection filled with encyclopedias and biographies of famous pirates and thieves, and on the left side is a desk and lamp with a picture frame not visible to him from where he stands.  He starts to leave the room, but something compels him to come in and look around, despite this clearly not being the room he’s looking for. He glances at the stuff dolls and makes his way to the dresser and opens a drawer to find girl’s panties and bras. SHIRO gasps and turns red, quickly closing the drawer and stepping back to the desk. He sits down for a moment and stares blankly into space before turning to the desk and taking a closer look at the picture. Upon doing this, SHIRO gasps and grabs the picture frame while staring at it intently realizing that he knows two of the people in the picture.

SHIRO:

W—wait. I….remember….

In the picture is MARU, but he is in a suit and standing up. A woman with blond hair and intense red eyes sits in a chair, and a girl with red hair and glasses stands beside her smiling.

SHIRO:

Lils….

All of the memories pour into SHIRO at once. The elements, the Knights, the Noah raid…he remembers all of it. His brain had been protecting him from the weight of his actions, but upon seeing his friend –or one the thought to be his friend again, his mind could no longer hide the truth from him. Despite this, SHIRO oddly feels….nothing. The memories had returned but hadn’t caused any significance change in him. Perhaps this is what the SPACE PEGASUS had meant by his soul being functionally dead. Suddenly SHIRO feels the piercing cold of steel being pressed against his helmet, an realizes someone has a weapon trained to his head. He begins to turn, but the harsh voice of a woman barks a command to him.

ELILLE:

Stay right there. Make any sudden moves, and I’ll be cleaning your brain off that white desk. Dammit, I knew I was right about you.

The gun clicks as she prepares to fire.

ELILLE:

Didn’t your mama ever teach you it’s not good to be nosy? Now depending on how you answer, this either ends well for both of us, or just me. Who are you, and where the hell did you come from?

SHIRO hears the voices again and wrestles against his instincts.

VOICES:

Live, Kill, Live, Kill, Live, KiLl, LiVe, kilL, LivE, KiLl, liVe, KilL, LiVe, KilL, LiVe, KiLl!!

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

 

 

 

 

****


	23. Piracy and Politics! The King’s press release?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once-again-behind author Sakaki here with a new ST chapter. There's so much I had to translate this morning alone that I nearly forgot to post this! Of course I wouldn't leave ST fans (as few of you as there are) hanging, so here I am, and here it is. The original stories are marching on for a while --what do you think of them? They're really difficult to write if I have to be honest, but that's a kind of fun for me too. Luckily the fun you guys get to have is reading them, which I thank you for doing every week. 
> 
> ST will soon be halfway done it's allotted run-time, which is exciting (to me). As someone who has written many stories and finished very few, this is rather significant in the scheme of things. I was mostly very hesitant to write ST because of my fairly poor track record in regard to finishing what I start, but nudging from the Bomber trash crew inspired me to start, and hopefully will pull my decaying carcass through the finish line once it's all over. In short, I owe them, and all of you a big thanks. 
> 
> Brought to you by "L" as in, 'L'ets hope I'm not 'L'ate with next week's episode due to my 'L'ackadaisical schedule.

Despite his best efforts, SHIRO is struggling, and it has nothing to do with the blond woman behind him pressing a gun to his head. Since his apparent “death”, he had been resisting voices in his head. The voices demand that he live which in itself isn’t too bad, but they persist in him living at the expense of others dying. In all honesty, SHIRO has had enough dealing with death that he’s more than willing to allow himself to be killed just so he can be free of well, _everything,_ but his body seems to disagree as he can feel a bomb forming in his hand.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

My body is acting on its own…!

He turns to the lady behind him quickly, and the speed in which he does so surprises her enough that she falls back slightly.

SHIRO:

Get away, quick!!

The woman is surprised by this at first, but steps back quickly upon spying the bomb forming in SHIRO’s hand.

ELILLE:

I knew you were no good, and now you die!

To her surprise, SHIRO uses his free arm to hold the one forming the bomb down.

SHIRO:

Stop it! I’m not going to hurt her!

ELILLE tilts her head curiously, but levels her gun at SHIRO regardless.

ELILLE:

Hey, what the hell is going on with you?

SHIRO:

Straining.

Hell if I know! Listen, I know this sounds odd and stuff, but do you think you could like…shoot my arm?

ELILLE’s eyebrow rises at this.

ELLILE:

I’m not arguing, but….why?

SHIRO:

We can talk about that _after_ you’ve done it. Hurry, I don’t know how long I can hold this thing down!

ELLILE shrugs and points her weapon at SHIRO’s arm.

From outside the room there’s a loud _BANG_ , and then a _thud_ not dissimilar to a body falling to the floor.

**_Opening Theme: watchOUT version 2._ **

On a never-ending night that everybody knows,

Common sense snuck from under my eyelids and abandoned ship.

Regret and misfortune take both of my arms and pull away from each other.

Before the lights could completely dim in my empty head,

A spotlight shines from a window across the room –Past mistakes know I am home.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

The night sky and all of its stars will find my final blaze of glory too dazzling,

And ironically that is how I'll be remembered.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous a car without a destination could be,

If behind the wheel was someone reckless, like me.

**Episode 23: Piracy and Politics! The King’s press release?**

MARU, POMMY and ELILLE watch over SHIRO who is being examined by a medic in the Pluto’s medical ward. MARU had chosen to take SHIRO to an outside hospital before in hopes that they’d identify SHIRO and he’d be able to leave him there, but since he was unsuccessful he had no choice but to bring the bomber home with him. Now as SHIRO sits in bed –awake but despondent as his arm is wrapped in a cast, he can’t help but feel sorry for his apparent lack of luck. After all he was holed up twice in the span of a few days, and it had been his wife who had made the shot.

MARU:

Elille, what’s the deal? You tell me to handle this, and then you shoot the kid?

ELILLE leans against a nearby wall with her eyes closed and arms folded.

ELILLE:

 _You_ didn’t catch him rifling around in our daughter’s room.

MARU:

Y—Yeah, that’s true, but I would have at least heard his explanation before shooting him!

ELILLE:

 _I_ wouldn’t have brought him back to our ship in the first place.

MARU heaves a disappointed sigh which earns him a look of contempt from his wife. POMMY who is perched on MARU’s shoulder slides down and beckons to the two pirates for leniency.

POMMY:

Don’t fight, myuu! Bomberman is a little dumb sometimes, but he doesn’t mean any harm, myuu!

ELILLE:

Narrowing eyes.

On that note, just what the heck is that thing?

POMMY:

Ah! Pommy is the cutest hero….

ELILLE gives him a glare that practically drips venom, which scares POMMY enough for him to scoot back up MARU’s shoulder and hide behind his head.

MARU:

Aw c’mon, he’s adorable! Or she. In any case, Pommy’s right, fighting over what to do with him isn’t going to get us anywhere.

ELILLE:

You’re right. You toss him out and we’re good to go.

MARU:

Honey….you know I can’t do that.

ELILLE:

Glaring.

And why the hell _not._

MARU:

For one thing, _you_ shot _him_. If it gets out that we’re randomly shooting guests, people are gonna find it hard to do business with us. Sure, being big and scary keeps enemies away, but it also guarantees safety to those who legitimately want to work with us. If we gain the reputation of indiscriminately hurting people, you and I will be in the poor house in a hurry.

ELILLE glances away from MARU who offers her a timid smile.

MARU:

Besides, I want to get the story from him. It’s obvious he’s troubled in some way, and at the very least if we can’t help him with “that”, then I want him to feel safe until he’s ready to strike out on his own.

ELILLE:

Oh, so you noticed too, huh? I’ll admit I am a little curious as to how the kid ended up here.

MARU:

See? You are curious!

ELILLE:

Oh shut up. I still think I should shoot him and leave his body in a dumpster somewhere.

POMMY:

Don’t hurt Bomberman! Bomberman is Pommy’s friend, myuu!

MARU:

Fawning.

He’s even adorable when he’s sticking up for his friend…!!

POMMY:

More importantly, he owes Pommy money!

ELILLE:

Heh, Y’know, I think I like the little puffball. His…

MARU:

Or her!

ELILLE:

… _It’s_ head is in the right place.

MARU:

Ah, I’ve gotta go talk to the press about Rukifellth and what we intend to do about him. Ugh, I like the idea of unifying and managing Piracy so it’s more efficient, but this PR stuff is always uncomfortable. Especially when we have pirates like him who go and make themselves a darling of the media.

ELILLE:

Just say what they wanna hear. Ruk’s popular with the people, so if you say something like “He’s got our support” or whatever, they’ll eat it up and you can move on to more important things.

MARU:

Yeah, I guess. I don’t like the idea much, to be honest.

ELILLE:

Think of it this way, you don’t want Lilith to hate you right?

MARU:

Aghast.

Of course not! She’s the most important treasure I have!

ELILLE:

Then it’s obvious what you have to do. She likes the guy, so you have to like him until she doesn’t anymore. Such is being the parent of a teenage girl.

MARU:

Exhales.

I think I preferred fighting other pirates to _this._

ELILLE:

I think what a certain someone said about Rukifellth applies here. Something about “Knowing what one was getting into?”

MARU frowns, and ELILLE gives him a small smile.

ELILLE:

C’mere and get your sugar, and then get the hell out of here. I’ll deal with the pest you brought home.

MARU:

Can you promise not to shoot him again?

MARU leans in and ELILLE gives him a kiss on the cheek.

ELILLE:

No, but I promise he’ll be alive when you get back.

MARU:

….I’ll take it for now. Pomyu, I’ve gotta run, and honestly I think it might be better if you stay and made sure Bomberman stays safe.

POMMY salutes.

POMMY:

Aye, aye Captain!

MARU begins to fawn over him again, but shakes his head and walks away, giving his wife a nod before he is completely out of sight.

POMMY:

Um…you mentioned Lillth….so um, is Ms. Elille….

ELILLE:

Her mom? Yes, Lilith is my kid. Do you know her or something?

POMMY:

Pommy and Bomberman are friends with Lilith, myuu!

ELILLE:

Friends, huh? So you’ve met my daughter out there?

POMMY nods happily.

ELILLE:

That big dummy thinks she should be at home here minding her lessons, but I think her time is better spent out there in space learning how the universe works. He probably would have brought her home by now if he had his way.

POMMY:

Maru is Lilith’s Father?

POMMY tilts and considers this for a moment.

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t see the resemblance, myu.

ELILLE:

Laughing.

No one ever does. You have that bear of a man, and little Lilith. I guess that bright red hair of theirs is the only thing they have in common. So then, I presume “Bomberman” is friends with her too?

POMMY’s face twists into a sneer.

POMMY:

Pommy thinks that Bomberman would like to be more than that, myu.

ELILLE:

Oh? Now I’m not sure if I should kill him now out of pity or leave him alive to suffer.

POMMY:

It is of Pommy’s expert opinion that Bomberman should be kept alive, myu! At least until he repays Pommy!

ELILLE:

I can’t argue against that logic.

ELILLE gazes into the hospital room where SHIRO sits with his face downcast. She still doesn’t quite understand what happened upon their initial meeting. It looked to her like he was struggling against himself? If that is the case, then he’s more dangerous –and intriguing than she had initially taken him for. She had decided not to tell MARU for the time being since he could get to be extremely over protective, but in this case she can’t help but think he might be right. Although she supports a girl’s right to her freedom, her maternal instinct warns her to be wary of SHIRO. Meanwhile in the hospital room, SHIRO eyes his arm which is now wrapped up in a cloth bandage.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Okay, that was weird. The voices are one thing, but the “taking-complete-control-of-my-body” part is kind of taking it too far. Is this too a result of my soul being dead? Actually, now that I think about it, the elemental noise that was keeping me awake is gone now too. What the heck is going on with me…?

SHIRO then looks up and sees ELILLE looking straight at him with an unwavering and unreadable expression.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

I was hoping I wouldn’t have to talk to that lady again, but that’s looking less and less likely. It’s also pretty likely that she’s Lils’s mom. Of all the rotten luck, I get nearly killed and then scooped up by the worst possible ship in the entire universe to be saved by. How do I even begin to tell them that I don’t know where Lils is, and that I essentially abandoned her somewhere?

SHIRO sighs deeply and leans back into the soft pillow.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Whatever, I’ll think about it later.

The Pirate Alliance sounds like the type of nefarious and clandestine organization that would conduct its affairs quietly in hope of not being noticed, but in reality it is actually the opposite of this. When MARU had the idea of gathering the pirates together he knew the ramifications this would have in regards to public attention and scrutiny. He could have run from it, but instead decided to embrace the public and keep them informed of his every plan. That being said, where he could guarantee a pirate’s privacy he did. He had to indulge the always greedy, sometimes arbitrary natures of his peers if he wanted this whole association thing to work out after all.  In order to prove to the pirates that working on their own is not to their benefit, MARU offered the privacy and freedom pirates craved, with the knowledge of their actions that the public and law enforcement wanted. While it often means that he was in the middle of some nasty disputes, his iron fist in regard to dealing with those who strayed, and protecting those who obeyed was more than enough to ensure almost complete compliance. RUKIFELLTH however had deviated somewhat by becoming something of a public hero, so that when he had mysteriously disappeared, it had become a matter of highly polarizing attention. It’s why he had allowed the trio of pirates to attack RUKIFELLTH –yes, despite it seeming like his personal grudge against the pirate and his relationship with LILITH had been the major reason for his decision (and to be fair that was a major basis of his decision), he had considered a calculated risk management approach in his decision too. If RUKIFELLTH managed to survive an attack against the pirates, that would ward away any further attacks, and cement public opinion in his favor. –His defenses were obviously weakened, and he still managed to avoid obliteration! It’s what the public loves, an underdog story! If he did fall to their attacks, then he’d just go with the quasi-true narrative that RUKIFELLTH had disappeared somewhere and come back hostile for whatever reason, and allied pirates had gone in to neutralize the situation. Hey, while he liked to avoid needless bloodshed, he’s a pirate, not an altruistic hero. He had his fleet to think about, (and more importantly his daughter!) However, what makes this report difficult is that none of the pirates had reported back or…returned. Considering how pirate fleets can get to be pretty  big and how RUKIFELLTH’s ship had been in a state of disrepair, he can’t imagine how they could have lost, but to assuage public opinion, he would tell them that an investigation in regard to what had happened to the Warship Noah was ongoing, and RUKIFELLTH himself hadn’t been found. This makes the most sense as if RUKIFELLTH was on board the ship, there’d be no reason for him not to reach out and ask for the Pirate Alliance for assistance. That being said, it does worry him intensely that his daughter hadn’t reported in either, but a source close to him had stated that she had been seen recently and was in good health. Little does his wife and their child know that he has been keeping tabs on her, and for the most part he knows most of her movements…except for those pesky times where she drops off the radar. For now at least he knows she’s okay and that’s good enough for him.

MARU:

All right, now that I’ve got a pretty decent idea of what I’m going to say, the question becomes how much of it can I verify after I say it?

MARU makes his way to the center stage where a podium awaits as does several intrepid and very impatient reporters.

MARU:

Good afternoon ladies and gents. As you know, the Warship Noah has reappeared after being missing for two months. I can’t say with certainty that we know what the origin of the strange behavior from the warship, I can say that it is being investigated by the Pirate Alliance. Anyone who swears allegiance to me and my organization is offered my protection, and support. While the ship itself has appeared, Rukifellth himself has not and we are looking into the matter.

One reporter, a stout reptilian looking fellow raises his hand and MARU acknowledges him.

REPORTER:

No doubt you are aware of the power vacuum that will be left if Rukifellth isn’t found, yes? What do you intend to do about that?

MARU:

Thinking.

Straight to the heart of the matter huh? I was thinking I’d have a bit more time to consider things…

Out loud.

I’ll have a team scoping out his territories as soon as possible. This development is sudden so I can only act as I receive information.

Another reporter raises her hand  and MARU acknowledges her.

REPORTER:

If it should be true that Rukifellth is gone, have you started giving thought to who should replace him?

MARU:

No comment.

REPORTER:

And what of the status of the B.H.B army that is under his control?

MARU:

Unknown. I’ve received some reports from parts of the galaxy that some have fled to neighboring planets, but this information is nebulous at best. I don’t want to assume anything until I can get confirmation. With that, I take my leave. If there are any other developments in this case, I will inform the press through the normal channels.

MARU takes his leave as the reporters clamor asking for more information. Away from the stage, he breathes a heavy sigh and takes a cursory look back at the stage. It’s true that he hadn’t considered a lot of things linked with RUKIFELLTH’s disappearance, and maybe it’s because a small, small, part of him hopes that the guy is okay somewhere, despite evidence being to the contrary.

MARU:

Now I’ve actually gotta make good on finding out where he is and divvying up his property. Ugh, if only he hadn’t gone and made himself a celebrity, though I guess Elille was right and I did know what was getting into.

MARU recalls a time where RUKIFELLTH was younger, and how even as a child he was different than the others who had pirate ambitions. RUKIFELLTH wanted to make a difference, and he had apparently done just that. After all, who would have thought a news report about a pirate’s disappearance would be met with this reaction?

MARU allows himself a brief smile at this thought and continues back home to the Pluto, where SHIRO stands before a door with his arm in a sling and POMMY at his side. SHIRO recalls what events had transpired to bring him here right after he had left the hospital room.

ELILLE:

I assume they gave you the go ahead to leave, then?

SHIRO nods slowly, fighting an urge to run away.

ELILLE:

I can tell you wanna bolt out of here, and that’s not the wrong decision, kid.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Is she some sorta demon?!

ELILLE:

Nah, I’m just a concerned parent.

SHIRO:

Demon!

SHIRO covers his mo—or well where his mouth would be as he has accidently spoken out loud.

ELILLE:

That takes me back. People haven’t called me a demon since the days before I met Lilith’s dad. I think I might miss it a little.

SHIRO:

I thought it at first, but I guess you really are Lils’s mom.

ELILLE:

No duh, idiot. You got a good look at that picture when you were snooping around her room didn’t you?

SHIRO:

Yeah, uh…sorry about that.

ELILLE:

Whatever. Listen, your cat here…

POMMY:

Pommy  isn’t a cat!

ELILLE gives POMMY a look and he scoots behind SHIRO and covers his head shivering.

ELILLE:

Your _cat_ there told me that you had contact with my kid.

SHIRO gives POMMY the same look and he groans.

POMMY:

Does Pommy have no supporters in this room, myuu?!

SHIRO:

Yeah, I ran into Lils.

ELILLE:

How fortunate for you.

SHIRO:

Fortunate?

ELILLE:

Well, if you’ve seen her, it goes without saying as her mom that I have to ask about her, yeah?

SHIRO:

True, but I---

ELILLE:

Not here. Go get cleaned up and meet me in Marutuk’s office. This is going to be a long conversation, and I don’t want you to cry about being hungry in the middle. Besides my kid, we’ve got _other_ things to discuss.

ELILLE says this as she eyes SHIRO’s arm.

SHIRO:

Sigh.

Yes ma’am.

ELILLE:

I do love a man who knows when he’s got no choice. I’ll see you in a bit then.

In the present SHIRO stands before the office door, clearly uncomfortable about this whole prospect.

SHIRO:

You had to go tell her that didn’t you, cheesepuff?

POMMY:

Wringing hands.

It’s not Pommy’s fault! Bomberman didn’t tell Pommy that Pommy couldn’t talk about Lilith! More like these are Lilith’s parents, myuu! Wouldn’t they want to know about her?!

SHIRO:

Yeah, yeah. Sorry. You’re right. Not all of us have a strained relationship with our folks.

POMMY:

Hrm? Pommy never thought to ask, but what happened to Bomberman’s parents?

SHIRO:

Sneer.

I suppose if we live through this situation I’ll tell you.

POMMY:

Pouting.

No fair. Pommy is curious, myu.

SHIRO:

It’s a boring story, trust me. Anyway, let’s get this over with.

SHIRO opens the door and strides in with POMMY following. The office is a wide and sparsely decorated room, with a single potted plant, and a few family photos on one side of the room. It’s clear to SHIRO that MARU doesn’t like to do business, so he barely uses this room. He looks up and ELILLE is looking out the window into space, a quasar pulsing in the distance. She turns upon SHIRO’s entry and offers him a chair before the desk as she sits down. SHIRO takes the invitation and is seated, and the two regard each other quietly until ELILLE steeples her fingers and leans back in the office chair, placing her boots on the desk.

ELILLE:

So talk. What’s your deal with my kid?

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Could she be any vaguer…

Out loud.

Well, we met back on Alcatraz, and we’ve traveled together for a while. I barely know anything about her, to be honest.

ELILLE:

Hrm. So do you make it a habit to develop crushes on all the girls you “barely know anything about”?

SHIRO glares daggers at POMMY who shirks away.

SHIRO:

N—No, but I got sucked into this black hole –and this whole situation by the B.H.B army, and she was…a friend in a time of need.

ELILLE:

Sneers.

Gotta hand it to you, normally kids your age deny this stuff. You’ve got my respect. So where is Lilith now?

SHIRO’s shoulders heave and he looks away.

SHIRO:

I—I don’t know. I haven’t seen her for some time.

ELILLE:

Really? What happened?

SHIRO:

We…had a kind of falling out, and went our separate ways.

ELILLE:

I see.

SHIRO:

I—I’m sorry.

ELILLE gives SHIRO a look.

ELILLE:

For what? Kids ---hell, adults have falling outs all the time. The thing that’s important is what you do afterward. Kid, let me tell you something, it’s pretty obvious to me that your soul is functionally dead.

SHIRO perks up upon hearing this and lifts his head.

SHIRO:

H—How….

ELILLE:

I’ve been around.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Why does that seem to be the default adult answer for this kinda thing…

ELILLE:

In short, you ain’t got a soul right now so your body is trying to make up for that the best it can.

SHIRO:

Is that why I lost control back there?

ELILLE:

Hell if I know. Though it doesn’t change much, you need to figure out what you’re gonna do from here on in. I guess if anything else, you could go home.

SHIRO:

Huh? Going home? But what about the black hole?

ELILLE thumbs back at the window.

ELILLE:

That thing is ancient history. Something happened to the Warship Noah and it couldn’t sustain the black hole anymore. So technically, you could just pack up and head back to wherever you came from.

POMMY:

Ooh! Did you hear that Bomberman! We can go home, myu!

SHIRO doesn’t respond, instead clutching his hand in his fist and staring at them thoughtfully.

ELILLE:

Something tells me that you ain’t ready to go back though, yeah?

SHIRO nods slowly.

ELILLE:

Then what do you want to do?

SHIRO:

I don’t know. I…I think of Lilith and I don’t feel anything anymore, and I think there’s something wrong with that. Plus having a dead soul is….

ELILLE regards SHIRO as he thinks about what he wants to say next.

SHIRO:

Elly, um…could I stay here for a while until I sort out what it is I want to do?

ELILLE gives SHIRO a quizzical look, and he realizes what he has said.

SHIRO:

Ah! Sorry, I’m just used to nick-names and it slipped out…

ELILLE:

Elly huh? I did notice you calling my kid Lils. I guess It’s no worse than any other nickname. As for your request, well, as I said to you before I used to be called a “demon”, and that’s not the sorta nickname one gets for being a nice lady. If you stay here, I’m gonna work you so hard that you’ll envy your dead soul. If you don’t mind that then you’re free to stay.

SHIRO:

That’s fine. I’ve got nowhere else to go, and I owe your daughter that much for being someone I could rely on.

SHIRO bows.

SHIRO:

Thank you, Elly.

ELLILE:

Heh, whatever you say kid. Welcome to the pirate industry.

She offers her hand, and SHIRO takes it. For now at least, he had a place to belong, and that matters more than he could put into words.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

 

MARU is on the phone with ELLY and his mouth twists into a grin upon hearing about her “deal” with SHIRO.

MARU:

Oh you sly vixen! I knew you’d take to the little guy once you got to know him, and that’s perfect since I think I might have the perfect job.

MARU holds up a space map and traces a line to a certain nebula before tapping it with his finger.

MARU:

Tell our little guest that he’ll be heading out tomorrow. We’ll work him hard!

 

 


	24. Grand pirate escapades! A new life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's your "blatantly ripping off Tiger and Bunny's next episode preview introduction in these ST intro boxes" author Sakaki here. And I brush once, gargle twice. ST 24 is here and with it comes more high-flying-swash-buckling-not-game-cannon adventure! Episode 25 is already done, and it seems once again the story is going in a different direction than I intended. I'm somewhat concerned that a lot of hints that I'm dropping and won't actually be able to attend to till much later might frustrate some readers, but patience is a virtue. (Or at least, that's what I've been told). A little less angst, and a little more world building in this one as the next few episodes actually focus on a character who hasn't appeared in a bit, and probably won't again for a while. Still, we're all learning things by proxy when we read, so it's not too weird right? 
> 
> Anyway this episode of ST was brought to you by "B" for "Birthday" as one of the members of the Bomber shame circle is --as of the date of this episode's posting, a year older! Happy Birthday!

SHIRO stares at his feet for a moment before stretching and getting out of bed. He can’t tell what time it is since he _is_ in space, but his own admittedly screwed up internal clock suggests to him that it is early –or at least earlier than he’s accustomed to rising, however, ELLY had made it clear to him that she has some kind of demonic training regimen in mind, and if years of watching anime had taught him anything it was that demonic regimens start bright and early. Well, in space they start “early” in any case. SHIRO saunters over to the bathroom where he stares blearily into the mirror and blinks tiredly. His eyes are still empty silver-black voids indicating that his soul is still “functionally dead.” Upon seeing them for the first time, he had been concerned, but even that feeling had subsided leaving him alone with apathy. At least if he didn’t know what apathy was, it wouldn’t be so bad, but is there anything worse than knowing one is supposed to feel things and for whatever reason _can’t?_ He had even tried practicing emotions using the very same mirror. Approximations of fear and discomfort were the only emotions he had managed to successfully convey, though to be really honest they were no more than falsifications he created. For all intents and purposes, he still feels nothing even when thinking about how Lilith is alone in space –and that she may have abandoned him. The voices had faded at least, but without knowing what caused them to manifest to begin with, he’s not sure what he can do if they should return. Of course the only thing he can feel towards _this_ is even more apathy so…

SHIRO:

Soliloquies won’t fix my problems. All I can do now is to keep going forward and hope that I’ll find answers.

SHIRO washes his face and walks back into the bedroom where POMMY has taken his place under the covers after moving from the foot of the bed where he normally sleeps.

SHIRO:

Cheesedoodle, it’s time to get up.

POMMY:

Sleepily.

Pommy doesn’t want to get up, myu.

SHIRO:

We’re having this conversation which by even the loosest definition means that you _are_ awake.

POMMY doesn’t answer, and SHIRO yanks the sheet off the bed, leaving POMMY to shiver in the coldness of the room.

SHIRO:

Get moving. We promised Elly that we’d work to earn our keep around here right? Does she seem like the kinda person who’ll wait for us to come and ask her to give us something to do?

POMMY:

Irritably.

Pommy never agreed to a promise like that!

SHIRO:

True. Welp, do what you want.

POMMY sits up in bed and frowns as SHIRO wraps a red bandana around his head and puts on the rest of his clothes.

POMMY:

That’s it? Normally Bomberman puts up more of a fight than this…

SHIRO:

Hey, you said you didn’t agree to it, and that’s right. What else do you want from me? More like, it sounds like you were looking forward to a fight.

POMMY:

Pommy wasn’t, but….

SHIRO puts on his jacket and gives POMMY a look.

POMMY:

Pommy was hoping by Bomberman arguing, that Bomberman would return to normal…

SHIRO:

Shrugs.

I guess not, sorry. I won’t make you come with me if you don’t want to.

POMMY blinks and crawls off the bed.

POMMY:

Pommy will come too, myu. Pommy has come this far, at any rate!

SHIRO watches him saunter by and wishes for just a split second that he could feel something toward his partner’s willingness to stay by his side. However, nothing is coming, and it feels like such a long time since he had anything to begin with.

_**Opening Theme: watchOUT version 2.** _

On a never-ending night that everybody knows,

Common sense snuck from under my eyelids and abandoned ship.

Regret and misfortune take both of my arms and pull away from each other.

Before the lights could completely dim in my empty head,

A spotlight shines from a window across the room –Past mistakes know I am home.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

The night sky and all of its stars will find my final blaze of glory too dazzling,

And ironically that is how I'll be remembered.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous a car without a destination could be,

If behind the wheel was someone reckless, like me.

**Episode 24: Grand pirate escapades! A new life?  
**

ELLY is surprised and somewhat dismayed when she comes to MARU’s office and finds SHIRO and POMMY already sitting and waiting for her.

SHIRO:

Good morning.

ELLY:

Yo. You’ve been waiting long?

SHIRO:

Maybe twenty minutes or so? Not that long.

ELLY:

Hm. To be honest, I was looking forward to hassling you a bit before denying you breakfast for waking up late.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

That’s what I thought.

ELLY:

Well, whatever. It just means I get to give you your assignment sooner rather than later.

ELLY takes her seat behind the desk and passes SHIRO a folder which he opens and thumbs through as she talks.

ELLY:

No doubt you’ve heard about the noah’s return, yeah?

SHIRO winces at this, which ELLY takes notice of.

ELLY:

Something the matter?

SHIRO:

N—No. I had heard, and I remember seeing the damage done to the ship. It was pretty extensive, from what I recall.

ELLY gives him an extended look with an accompanying frown before shrugging and continuing her report.

ELLY:

The owner of that ship –Rukifellth was a guy who had several territories to himself. A lot of them he managed to discover on his own, which in itself is fine, but now he seems to have disappeared and there’s no one running these territories.

SHIRO:

Rukifellth….

ELLY:

Hrm? You know him? Though, I guess it makes sense since you knew Lilith too.

SHIRO:

Actually, I never met him. Lils mentioned him a few times but what I actually know of him is very little.

ELLY:

Weird, since she loves hanging out with him. I’d think she would have blabbered all about him if you two were friends.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

 _If_ we were friends….

ELLY:

In any case, we need someone to go into those territories and get an idea of what’s going on. We have a few pirates doing this, as well as Marutuk, but it never hurts to have a set of extra hands.

SHIRO:

Got it. Though what should I do once I’ve made contact?

ELLY:

Waves hand dismissively.

Give me a report or something. Oh, and feel free to explode anyone who gives you trouble. I’m giving you permission to do so.

SHIRO pauses upon this and glances down at his hands.

ELLY:

Hm? Anything the matter?

SHIRO:

To be honest, I haven’t tried really using my bombs in a while.

ELLY:

What kind of bomber doesn’t use his bombs…?

SHIRO:

For now, it’s me. Though this won’t stop me from completing my mission, don’t worry.

ELLY:

Then we’re fine.

SHIRO nods and takes one more look at the file before rising from his seat.

ELLY:

Hey.

SHIRO:

Yeah?

ELLY:

I might be getting soft, but if you wanna talk about whatever is going on with you, let me know.

SHIRO:

I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.

SHIRO leaves the room, and ELLY watches him go. She taps the desk for a moment before picking up the phone and calling someone, her expression that of mild concern. Meanwhile, SHIRO and POMMY make their way to the hangar to find themselves a ship.

POMMY:

Does Bomberman think he’ll be able to fly a ship?

SHIRO:

I won’t really know till I try, I guess.

POMMY:

This will be our first time flying around here without Lilith’s help, myuu…

SHIRO apparently ignores him and glances out a window into space. He can see some ships returning to the Pluto and others launching into the unknown. Of course he doesn’t know much of anything about the territories ELLY had given him to explore, but the idea of getting his mind out of his own sense of deafening apathy gives him a sense of satisfaction –or does it? He’s still honestly trying to remember what that is like. He and POMMY continue down to the hangar where several red colored cruisers await them as does a humanoid robot wearing a leisure suit. Upon their entry, the robot which had been reading a paper rises from a kneeling position and sets the paper aside.

ROBOT:

You two must be the rookies Marutuk brought aboard, yeah?

SHIRO nods and the ROBOT inclines his head to the ships behind it.

ROBOT:

I’m Fix the mechanic. I’ve been programmed to fix most models of ships as well as give guidance on how to fly ‘em if you need it.

SHIRO:

Glancing at leisure suit.

Programmed huh?

FIX:

Shrugs.

Hey, I’m allowed to have interests ain’t I? Anyway, you need help or what?

SHIRO:

Let me get a good look at the cockpit and I’ll let you know.

FIX nods, and accompanies SHIRO to the cockpit of the cruiser which is similar to the one he had been using to get around thus far. His chest seizes with a pang of nostalgia for a brief moment, but perhaps the pressure to perform was too much for it as it disappears almost immediately afterward. SHIRO can feel disappointment coming on after this, and almost muses over the fact that he's actually glad to be disappointed until he catches a look at FIX's mechanical-yet-very-human-like face turned up in an expression of amusement.

SHIRO:

Anything I can help you with?

FIX:

Nah, catching you make those weird expressions is entertainment enough.

SHIRO scoffs and starts the cruiser.

SHIRO:

Creepy much? In any case, I think I have a handle of flying this thing since I had one until recently.

FIX:

Cool beans bro. Less work for me then. You already know where you've gotta go?

SHIRO nods and pulls back a lever, as FIX jumps down and opens the hangar. POMMY climbs in as the cruiser's hatch shuts and after taking a seat beside SHIRO, straps himself in. The cruiser launches without incident and the two are once again space bound.

POMMY:

Bomberman knows where he's going right, myuu?

SHIRO:

More or less. The first place on the list Elly gave us is planet Mutex in the Clarion nebula. Apparently a bunch of guys there pulled the trigger almost immediately after Rukifellth disappeared.

A light on the dashboard blinks as Shiro finishes his rundown, and like in his old cruiser, he has trouble figuring out what it does. After a moment of fiddling with buttons, he finds the one that activates the communicator and finds himself privy to the conversations of other pirates.

PIRATE:

So did you hear about the guys that went to Mutex? Seems like they got their butts handed to them.

PIRATE 2:

Yeah. Any of you guys close enough to give 'em a hand?

PIRATE:

Dude, I've got my hands full dealing with Felshot. The guys here dabble in pirating _and_ assassination. The pirates have a frontal attack, and the assassins come from the back...makes me wonder if Ruk had any friends at all.

PIRATE 3:

The media seems to like him, too bad that doesn't translate to pirate popularity. It's only now that we've gotta clean up this mess that I realize just how much territory the guy has.

PIRATE 2:

You ain't lyin'. What's really weird is the guy doesn't steal territory, he discovers new ones for himself. I can't think of a time he's ever gotten in anyone's face.

PIRATE:

Anyway, what's gonna happen to the guys on Mutex if we're busy?

PIRATE 3:

Heard Marutuk has a new kid heading out in that direction.

PIRATE:

Really? His penchant for being completely unfair to newbies is still pretty brutal. I hope the new guy knows what he's getting into.

The pirates share a hearty laugh at this, as POMMY turns blue in the face.

POMMY:

B—Bomberman, Pommy doesn't know if Pommy likes this situation, myuu...

SHIRO:

If you think it's bad for us, think of the guys on Mutex that got captured. We've got our mission, so lets get going.

POMMY sighs, and SHIRO shifts the cruiser into overdrive, rushing directly to Mutex. Checking the ship log, the approximate landing time is only a few hours, which SHIRO realizes is actually an improvement from his old cruiser. He quickly decides to anyalize the differences between cruisers once he returns from this mission. The two are soon in Mutex's atmosphere, the temperature rising significantly as they descend. The planet of Mutex is lush, filled with jungle flora and fauna, making it all that much easier to spot the pirate cruisers. SHIRO lands some distance away, and sneaks over with POMMY to ascertain the situation. He spies from behind a huge plant, noting the insignia of the pirates who hold MARU's affiliates captive.

SHIRO:

A bird of prey with a sword in one talon and a rocket on it's back? Kind of on the nose, I think. I wonder who they are?

POMMY:

Pommy doesn't care about that! Pommy wants to know what Bomberman's plan is, myuu!

SHIRO:

Well we are completely outmatched and outnumbered, so there's only one play here.

POMMY blinks and looks up at SHIRO.

POMMY:

What play is that, myuu?

Meanwhile the leader of the invading pirates, a man with one missing eye, a curly beard and the traditional pirate hat with a feather sneers as he strides back and forth, his men keeping an eye on their captives.

LEADER:

I thought Marutuk would send his men out here, and so I got prepared! Hahaha! This is what you fools get for siding with that fool! Real pirates aren't like Rukifellth and that man...we do what we please and take what we want! Now watch as we rend these territories apart and eventually take out Marutuk himself! Prepare yourselves!

SHIRO:

Speaking of being prepared...

The Leader blinks his one eye twice and turns just as SHIRO takes POMMY and throws him at the unsuspecting pirate.

POMMY:

MYUUUUUU!!

LEADER:

WHAAAAT?!

POMMY hits the leader in the face, felling him almost immediately. The pirates guarding the captives turn and level their weapons at SHIRO who assumes a fighting stance.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Okay, I've got their attention. I still don't want to chance using bombs, so...

SHIRO charges forward, narrowly avoiding shots fired at him until he's in one pirate's face. He shoves the butt of the gun into his face, knocking him out, and leaps back as the two pirates beside their fallen comrade point and narrowly avoid shooting each other. He flips backward as another pirate comes from behind, snaps up a dazed POMMY from the ground and heads back toward their hiding place. The pirates uniformly switch to more powerful laser rifles and shoot beams of deadly energy at SHIRO and POMMY. SHIRO dives narrowly avoiding a shot, the smell of singed flesh as a laser screams across his back. The pain is enough to cause his eyes to water, and he fakes back into the leafy jungle as the pirates follow him in hot pursuit. Little do they know that he has left POMMY behind, and the mimic –while still complaining about his rough handling by his partner has untied the other pirates. SHIRO shimmies up a tree, hopping from branch to branch, swinging himself back toward the clearing where the fight had begun, the pirates following him, and immediately confronting the angry enemies they had subjugated now free. SHIRO lands behind the group, and twists his fingers into a shape indicating he's preparing a bomb, while MARU's men close in, unarmed but ready for a scrap. The pirates are apparently at a loss without their leader to guide them, and quickly surrender –more afraid of a bomber's weapons than the advancing enemy. Little do they know that SHIRO had no intention of bombing them—rather, using the threat of bombs to subjugate them. The voices were just beginning to prick at his conscious, but fade just as the threat level drops. MARU's men give their thanks to SHIRO as they apprehend their enemies, bringing the fight to an end.

MARU:

Oh, I'd know that emblem anywhere.

It is a little bit later, and SHIRO along with a few of the pirates have phoned MARU in regard to the status of Mutex. MARU meanwhile is in a hallway, an alarm blaring and lights flashing as a humanoid robot charges at him with an electrified blade, each missed attack causing the air to come alive with the crackle of electrical sparks. MARU deftly dodges these attacks and parries with a sword in one hand, his communicator in the other.

SHIRO:

Who are we dealing with? Also, if you're busy we can call back later? It sounds kind of crazy there. In fact, what  _are_ you doing?

MARU:

Nothing big, really. I can talk. Anyway that's the Astro down pirate gang. I had to essentially twist their arm to get them to join the Pirate Alliance, and they were none too pleased with the arrangement. I wouldn't be surprised if they've been waiting for a chance like this just to screw with me.

The mechanical man grows annoyed with MARU ignoring their fight for a phone conversation, and swipes at the pirate king's communicator, which he avoids by ducking low and tossing the communicator in the air. He then grips the the sword tightly and swings down upon his enemy guillotine style, slicing it's head clean off. MARU sheathes his sword, and grabs the communicator as it falls, flipping it right side up and continuing his conversation without a hitch.

MARU:

You probably took down one of the division commanders, which is a good thing, but we've still got a long way to go. I would have crushed them completely if it weren't for their sheer size. It was just easier to “encourage” them to join at the time, though now I really wish I had just exerted the extra effort to smash them.

SHIRO:

We've taken back Mutex, so what's next?

MARU:

There's another planet in that nebula....Sorreria. I'm heading there after I finish things here, but if you could get the party started, I'd appreciate it.

SHIRO:

Gotcha. Cheesepuff and I will head right out.

MARU:

Oh and Bomberman? Don't push yourself too hard.

SHIRO:

I wouldn't dream of it.

MARU hangs up, and strolls down the hallway until he reaches a huge refinery. He whistles upon seeing the massiveness of the machines and examines them.

MARU:

A completely metallic planet that manufactures it's own energy? I'd love Rukifellth for his discoveries if my daughter would stay away from him. That being said, I hope he's not dead or anything. I know I let those guys swoop in to take “care” of him, but I figured he was strong enough to defend himself. Still, his recent actions are concerning....

SHIRO finds POMMY and relays MARU's information, which he finds less interesting than grumbling at SHIRO.

POMMY:

Shiro  _threw_ Pommy, myuu. Pommy thinks Shiro's got no respect for Pommy at all.

SHIRO:

Why are you calling me that now? Are you using my name as an insult again?

POMMY:

Hmph. Pommy noticed it! Shiro doesn't use his bombs, so he thought it was okay to use Pommy! Shiro who doesn't use his bombs isn't Bomberman anymore, myuu!

SHIRO starts to retort, but realizes there's nothing but truth (and salt) in POMMY's words.

POMMY:

Shiro had better get his act together! If he's scared of his bombs, then he should just go home, myuu!

SHIRO:

Quietly.

Maybe you're right.

POMMY blinks at this, and quickly grows apologetic.

POMMY:

Pommy didn't mean that, myuu! It just hurt a lot and put Pommy in a bad mood...

SHIRO:

No, it's fine. Lets head to the next planet. The pirates here are free and can handle cleanup.

POMMY:

Sorry...

SHIRO shrugs and saunters to the cruiser, another emotion –guilt sashaying up his subconscious, taking much longer to fade than any emotions he had experienced in recent memory.

Soon SHIRO and POMMY have arrived on Sorreria –a planet draped in a silver sky and dotted by fluorescent stars. The temperature is colder here than Mutex, due to the infrequency of the sun's rays reaching it's surface, but it isn't quite as frigid as Aquanet – a small mercy for SHIRO as he and POMMY trudge to the capital of the northernmost continent. Apparently the Astro Down group had targeted it due to RUKIFELLTH's close relationship with the leader which had opened trade of their signature “starbeam” manufacturing plants –plants that could reliably and consistently create environmentally friendly space “fire” which in turn powers space crafts and extends their life cycles. Like MARU, SHIRO finds himself impressed with all of the progress spurned by RUKIFELLTH, and slowly begins to understand why LILITH had been so enamored by him. Would someone who associates with a man like him really abandon their friendship? SHIRO pushes these thoughts aside and arrives in the capital of the contentment, which is surprisingly pirate free. He still keeps his guard and wits upon him not knowing where an enemy attack might come from, choosing to slip around corners and progress through back alleys rather than walk the streets openly. After some time, SHIRO and POMMY arrive at the leader's chateau.

SHIRO:

There don't seem to be any guards here.

POMMY:

Is that a bad thing, myuu?

SHIRO:

Kind of. It really screams “trap” to me, but maybe I'm just being overly cautious.

POMMY:

What should we do?

SHIRO:

Proceed with caution. If the pirates haven't gotten to the leader of the capital, then we might be able to convince them to beef up their defenses.

POMMY:

And if the pirates have reached them, myuu?

SHIRO:

Let's try not to think about that.

POMMY:

Pommy thinks we should think about that, myuu.

SHIRO ignores POMMY and sidesteps slowly down the halls of the chateau. The lights give off a warm white glow which to uninitiated might suggest business as usual, but to SHIRO is suspicious. They finally make it to the main hall and find a woman who's arms have been shackled to a throne, her face downward. SHIRO's eyebrow rises, and he creeps closer to the woman, examining her when he's close enough.

SHIRO:

Hey, are you okay?

She startles him by suddenly lifting her head and grinning. SHIRO starts to move back, but a whirring sound from below catches him by surprise, and an explosive jettisons itself from her crotch and explodes in his face.

SHIRO:

Dammit!

POMMY:

Bomberman!

SHIRO is too disoriented by this attack to realize that she has freed herself from her restraints and rushes at him with a sword, an attack that's dangerously close to gouging out his eye until the chateau shakes knocking her off her feet. This is enough for POMMY to headbutt her in the torso, sending her back into the throne. SHIRO shakes off his disorientation, glowers at the woman, instinctively willing a bomb until a quick flash of the events on the Noah deters him, and he settles for lunging forward and hitting her with an uppercut knocking her out.

POMMY:

That was a close one, myuu! Is Bomberman okay?

SHIRO:

Yeah. Geez, There's probably a dirty joke here, but I'm not in the mood. What the heck just shook this place?

POMMY hops past SHIRO and looks out a nearby window.

POMMY:

There's a ship outside, myuu! Judging from the smoke from the main canon, it looks like it just fired!

SHIRO:

Fired at  _what_ exactly?

Suddenly SHIRO's communicator vibrates and he answers it.

MARU:  
Hey kiddo! Saw that you had already gone in. Turns out the guys on Mutex had figured out that you were headed here, and set up a trap. Luckily we sniffed them out and gave them a warm greeting from behind, but more importantly are you okay?

SHIRO:

Yeah. You came just in time Maru, thanks.

MARU:

Anytime. Come on up and we'll head to the next target together.

SHIRO nods before realizing he can't see this action over the communicator.

SHIRO:

Yeah, sure.

MARU and SHIRO meet outside as MARU finishes a conversation with FIX. He grins upon seeing SHIRO and gives him a thumbs up.

SHIRO:

What's that for? I didn't really complete my mission...

MARU:

Nah, but you had guts coming out here alone. As I figured with the Astro down group, things have gotten a lot more complicated. We're probably gonna be burning the midnight oil on this one. Luckily there's a place nearby we can put our legs up for the night and get some warm food. Wanna come with?

SHIRO nods and Maru gestures over his shoulder.

MARU:

Just follow my ship and we'll be there in a jiffy. It's like a hotel, but for neer-do-wells.

SHIRO and POMMY take the invitation, and soon are flying away from Sorreria, MARU's men coming in and taking the pirates of Astro down into custody. The intergalactic space reclamation race had begun, and SHIRO is now more involved than he could ever fathom. More than anything however, he wants to know who the true RUKIFELLTH is, as the legacy he has left –whether he is alive or not, had steeped him deep in an intrigue that defies emotion.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

 

  
  


 


	25. Memories of the past, A story of origin unfolds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another Wednesday, which means it's time for another ST! I am now basically halfway done with the story, and I have to say I'm kind of proud of myself. Yay for minimum achievements! 
> 
> As for the second half (yes, yes, I know I referred to episode 18 as the end of the "first" half, but now I'm talking about it in the sense of length and not narrative), expect a whole lot of cameo appearances from characters in the Bomberman canon. Since TSA: ST is a story that's setting things up for future events, it wouldn't do me any good to not have /some/ foreshadowing. Although, I suppose some readers might say that I'm doing too much foreshadowing...which is a fair point. I have the advantage of having too much time on my hands, and unlike other productions that require funding with actual money /gasp!/ ST only really needs the overflowing time that I squander in much stupider ways in other places. Tl;dr, as long as I feel like writing ST, this foreshadowing won't go to waste. So just sit back and look forward to your favorite character from the games/anime appearing at some point! It's a party, and I intend to invite as many as I possibly can. 
> 
> As for now, I do think we'll be heading to Epikyur fairly soon and getting this game's story back on track. After that, I'll be (mostly) sticking with game content until the end of the series. Save for the (inevitable) falling behind, ST won't have any breaks in updates until it's finale in September. (I hope.) So let's go forward with a blast and keep the booms coming.
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "F" as in, That one sequence in this episode was "F"ar out brah.

???:

Mutex and Sorreria have been taken back?

???:

Yes. The Pirate King Marutuk has launched a fast and furious counterattack to our bid to take over the Pirate Rukifellth’s former territories.

???:

Two planets isn’t anything to be overly concerned about. Even he will run out of steam if we hold out long enough.

The leader of the Astro down group consorts with an underling from a crimson blood red space vessel in an unknown nebula. His face is obscured by an iron mask that releases a puff of steam from two vents on the sides of his head every so often, and his voice seems modulated –mechanical as he speaks. A black cruiser pulls up beside the vessel, and the leader tilts his head in mild confusion, but continues speaking to his underling.

LEADER:

It’s incredible that a rookie like Rukifellth would have discovered so many gems. It’s pearls before swine to allow his territories to fall into the hands of Marutuk, so do whatever is necessary to claim those territories for Astro down.

HENCHMAN:

Yes, sir. Among other things, it seems Marutuk has employed a bomber to assist in his reclamation of Rukifellth’s territories.

LEADER:

A bomber? How interesting…it would make sense then how he’s been able to make rapid progress. Luckily we have someone like that on our side as well. In fact he seems to be here now, though I’m not sure why. Perhaps he is ready for his next assignment?

Another communicator goes off, and the Leader puts his current call on hold to answer it. On the other line is a voice, --soft, masculine, and slightly modulated. The LEADER seems to know this individual as he answers informally  --maybe overly so.

LEADER:

Why are you here? Have you already taken Suvarity for our group?

???:

I have. It was child’s play. They made some noise about Rukifellth protecting them, but since he’s nowhere to be found, it wasn’t long until they saw the light of my lighting bombs and made a wise decision.

LEADER:

You are remarkably fast. It’s no wonder you came with high recommendation. Keep this up and I’ll triple your pay.

???:

About that. There’s no need to triple anything.

LEADER:

What do you mean?

???:

I’ve decided to cut out the middle man and pay myself directly.

LEADER:

What?! You fool, do you not know who I am? I am…

???:

Dead.

The black ship’s hatch opens and a bolt of purple energy flies towards the leader’s vessel, right into his room and exploding destroying the entire hull and right wing. The mystery man then enters coordinates for a message into his communicator where the panicked henchmen from before answers.

???:

Listen well. Your previous leader has been…removed from his position. If you’d rather not share his fate, just stay out of my way. I have no interest in your paltry pirating, just in the bounty of a particular planet. You do as I say, and you’ll live.

Before the henchman can answer, the mystery man has already cut the connection and speeds off into the universe and parts unknown.

**_Opening Theme: watchOUT version 2._ **

On a never-ending night that everybody knows,

Common sense snuck from under my eyelids and abandoned ship.

Regret and misfortune take both of my arms and pull away from each other.

Before the lights could completely dim in my empty head,

A spotlight shines from a window across the room –Past mistakes know I am home.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

The night sky and all of its stars will find my final blaze of glory too dazzling,

And ironically that is how I'll be remembered.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous a car without a destination could be,

If behind the wheel was someone reckless, like me.

**Episode 25: Memories of the past, A story of origin unfolds!**

On another planet far away, MARU has rented the entire floor of a hotel and enjoys the luxuries that come with being the Pirate king. SHIRO and POMMY are here too, simply following MARU as he strolls through the halls of the luxurious hotel.

MARU:

Man. I tell you two, it’s great to be king. Granted, it was tough going to get this far but totally worth it!

POMMY:

Maru’s so cool, myu! Pommy wouldn’t mind being king if people would do this!

MARU:

Ah, you’re fine being cute, Pomyu! Don’t worry your unfairly adorable head about anything!

SHIRO glances around at the décor and remains silent as MARU and POMMY talk. After a while, the Pirate king notices his silence and addresses him.

MARU:

Hey kid, Why not take a bath?

SHIRO is caught off guard by this, but doesn’t show it –rather his eyebrow rises and he gives MARU a look.

SHIRO:

A Bath?

MARU:

Yeah, I mean, it always helps me unwind. It probably won’t do anything for your functionally dead soul, but you’ll feel cleaner at least.

SHIRO:

Facefalting.

Is it really that easy to tell that my soul is dead?!

MARU:

Totally. I mean Elly told me, but it’s written all over your emotionally stunted face.

SHIRO:

More like, why do you guys talk about it as if it’s a fairly ordinary occurrence?! Do you associate with people whose souls are functionally dead on a regular basis?

MARU:

Well, no. But it’s like….I dunno, vampirism. You can spot the signs if you’ve seen ‘em enough.

SHIRO:

I---I dunno how to react to hearing my lack of emotion being compared to becoming a blood sucking denizen of the night. I feel like if I had emotions I’d be angry though.

MARU:

Aww, don’t not get hot under the collar, Bomberbro. Just take a dip in the bath, and you’ll feel fine-ish. What’s the big deal? You mostly lack all the parts that folks might get ashamed of. In fact, I can never really tell when a Bomber is naked……you aren’t naked _now_ are you?

SHIRO:

Wryly.

Underneath all of my clothes, yes.

MARU:

Laughing.

See? You’re recovering a sense of wit already. Pomyu and I will wait in luxury room AB. You just hit the baths and hook up with us there.

SHIRO starts to object, but before he can, MARU and POMMY are already gone. SHIRO can feel himself fuming slightly, which oddly enough gives him a bit of hope. At this point, negative emotions are better than none to him. Maybe a bath wouldn’t be so bad? After all, he can’t remember the last time he had one. So with a shrug, he asks for where the baths are, and after taking off his jacket, shoes and goggle, he slips in one of the luxurious baths and allows himself to let go.

SHIRO:

Nope. Not feeling anything.

SHIRO shifts his weight and leans to the side to get more comfortable, when suddenly he feels weightless, and the rushing water of the baths suddenly grows silent. He feels like he’s floating in space, and just as he completes this thought the ground beneath him melts away and is replaced by the countless stars and jet black darkness of the universe. As SHIRO leans back, he can see a shooting star jet past and collide into the rings of a familiar planet creating bits of stardust that dance above him. Where these stardust bits land create ripples that shimmer like the surface of water, and spread outward nipping SHIRO’s knees –a sensation that isn’t completely unpleasant. Space begins to waiver back and forth like a ship on calm waters, the stars and planets moving in tune with it. A gentle tune plays somewhere far away –a familiar song but without lyrics, without a beat, and without organization. Yet SHIRO feels like he can remember hearing this song somewhere. Ah, it’s the sound of life isn’t it? Quiet, loud, obtrusive, and modest. It’s a sound that many have tried to describe but haven’t quite been able to, and probably never would be able to even with millennia of existence to try. Each life is like the stars that SHIRO finds himself submerged in –irrelevant in a whole, but substantial in their individuality. Yet, if there was only one star in the universe –if there had always only been one star in the universe, would it be pertinent? Does a single note missing in a song go unnoticed to those who aren’t musicians? Is a single breath missed to those who aren’t doctors? Do those who never go into space understand its significance?

What sound do clouds make when they collide?

Another star explodes into life.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Duuude, some Pizza would be awesome right now.

Another star fades into the dark, another sound muffled by the drab underbelly of ordinary living. No one can do anything about this, so why bother? Does one feel anything but a obligatory, yet contrary sense of pity for another when they make a mistake? No, it depends on the person. Yet, for the lives we live –as short as they are, we are surrounded by those we will meet and those whose lives will pass by ours like lights in a dark hallway of the interspecies, intergalactic, interesting vector hallway known as existence without causing a singularity or abnormality to one another. How could we ever know how we’ll affect those we don’t meet if we never meet them? Could one save a life? Take one? And then –is it not our duty to meet as many people as we can in our short lifetimes? Existence is ultimately what something exists around after all. If something exists in a vacuum unnoticed, does it really exist?

Space bubbles up silently, and a quasar opens up around SHIRO engulfing him in a healthy white glow. Suddenly his vision is white and full of multi-colored stars and he falls without moving, feels without feeling….passes through time while sitting still.

Voices…

And a familiar cruiser.

LILITH:

Say, Bomberman? I’m really sorry about what happened on Starlight.

SHIRO looks up at her, a face contrite with emotions beyond his current understanding –yet the curvature of her face, the way her dimples complement those wide eyes currently not behind glasses….she is beautiful.

SHIRO:

Eh, it’s fine. I did sort of kill their boss. I’d be mad about that too.

POMMY:

Bomberman saved us, myu! If Bomberman hadn’t killed their boss we’d be dead…

SHIRO:

Cheesepuff’s got a point. Though, I wish we could have stopped and had some fun.

LILITH:

Daddy’s taken me to casinos before, and they’re kind of boring….in my opinion of course.

SHIRO:

Really? I guess nothing of importance was lost.

LILITH:

Ooh! Though I do have good news! I know where the next two elements are!

SHIRO:

Aww, Lils, I’m kinda tired so maybe…

LILITH clasps his hands and looks at him. Really _looks_ at him with that pretty face.

LILITH:

One is on Epikyur which has an amusement park, Bomberman. I was thinking y’know…before we go element hunting, we could hang out and play. Kinda like a ---

SHIRO:

Gulping.

A date?

They’re both silent for a moment.

LILITH:

Blushing.

M—Maybe. I’ve never been on one after all.

SHIRO:

Neither have I.

POMMY:

A date?! Pommy wants to go on one, myu!

SHIRO:

It’s not much of a date if three people are on it Cheesebrain!

POMMY:

Hmph! Then Bomberman and Lilith aren’t allowed to date!

SHIRO:

I swear if you ruin this for me I’ll….

LILITH laughs which catches SHIRO off guard.

LILITH:

No need to be in a hurry, Bomberman. We can all have fun at the amusement park, and see where it goes from there.

SHIRO finds himself turning red and nodding slowly in reply.

LILITH smiles and informs him about the other planet –Neverland, but SHIRO is lost in his own “space”. To him, existence was all about this moment. The ones before and after are irrelevant. However….

However…

In the present he sits up quickly and space crashes, and the sound rips like a record off its player. SHIRO glances around and once again finds himself in the baths, alone with the emotion called regret. He sighs, rises and after wrapping a towel around his waist saunters out of the baths, grabs his clothes and tries not to let regret get the best of him –finding that this is a battle that he is ill equipped to fight.

POMMY:

Ah! There’s Bomberman, myu!

MARU:

Well, well! Decided to join us huh?

SHIRO has found the room MARU indicated earlier, and the space pirate is dressed in a brown leisure suit and slippers, while POMMY towels himself off, a sweat band wrapped around his forehead indicating that he had just come from the gym.  SHIRO closes the door behind him and sits on one of the two beds in the room, flopping backward after a few minutes of quiet wobbling.

SHIRO:

That was one hell of a bath.

MARU:

Grins.

What did I say? Did you think of anything good?

SHIRO:

Such as…?

MARU:

My daughter for example?

SHIRO jerks upward and turns to MARU quickly who stares at him with small merciless eyes like a predator who has found prey. Prey that knows it shouldn’t have wandered into a certain part of the woods, but foolishly did so anyway and now will have to deal with the –probably fatal consequences. SHIRO’s mind works furiously to somehow think of a phrase –a defense that will get him out of this situation as MARU continues to stare at him, his intentions unclear but leaning more and more towards something unpleasant.

SHIRO:

NN—Noo, I mean…well, I did think of her, but n—not---not like that! Er, well…it’s more like…er, um…

SHIRO quickly decides that in this situation the truth will set him free –or at least make things less awkward.

And _then_ he decides a half truth will suffice.

SHIRO:

Actually I was kind of wondering how she met Rukifellth? And, like…what is the deal with Rukifellth anyway? People like him, Pirates don’t. He’s like an advertisement on Whoopee! Y’know, about how “Doctors hate him” or whatever?

MARU leans back in his chair, steeples his fingers and heaves a heavy sigh.

MARU:

Ah, that. Well…it’s a –story.

POMMY:

Pommy wants to hear it! Pommy thinks Rukifellth isn’t so bad even though he’s tried to kill Pommy and Bomberman, and made the black hole, and the BHB army and…

POMMY stops to ponder this.

POMMY:

Rukifellth is _horrible_ , myu.

SHIRO smacks POMMY on the head.

MARU:

Yeah, I don’t quite get all that stuff either, but he is a decent enough kid. In fact, he’s kind of like my kid in a sense.

SHIRO:

Wrestling with POMMY.

Yeah? How do you mean?

MARU:

Well, his folks were killed in an accident caused by Pirates. This was back when I was trying to get this Pirate alliance shindig together, and there were still a few….rough edges to work out. Since it happened on my watch, I felt like I had to take him in….and let’s just say Elly wasn’t too keen on the idea since Lilith was still just a tyke then.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

No wonder she didn’t take to me so well.

Out loud.

Oh? So he and Lilith grew up together? That’s interesting…though, after what happened to his parents, I can’t understand why he’d want to be a pirate…

MARU:

Beams.

I have to give it to him, even as a kid he was a bigger man than I ever was. He just out and said it one day.

It was a warm day on a summertime planet where MARU and ELLY had decided to take the kids for a bit of sunshine, when a young RUKIFELLTH had wandered down the beach and found a type of bird and crab he had never seen before. He had immediately run back to his surrogate parents and reported his discovery with a zeal only children have.

RUKIFELLTH:

It was awesome! They’re right down there by the cove, and some of the people there have said they’ve never seen anything like it!

MARU:

Nice find kiddo! What made you decide to go over there anyway?

RUKIFELLTH:

The sign that said “Entry forbidden past this point”.

ELLY who sits in a beach chair nearby with a toddler LILITH sitting in her lap frowns.

ELLY:

Welp. You just proved to me that reading doesn’t make a kid smarter.

RUKIFELLTH:

But, but, if no one goes exploring, then we’ll never discover new things!

MARU:

That’s true, but explorers have to follow rules shortpants.

RUKIFELLTH:

Crestfallen.

They do?

MARU:

Yeah, rules are made to keep people safe. You wouldn’t want to end up in a bad situation cause you decided to do what you wanted to do, yeah?

RUKIFELLTH:

I…I don’t know.

ELLY:

Whatddya mean, you don’t know?

Little LILITH looks up at her mom and then RUKIFELLTH who doesn’t notice.

RUKIFELLTH:

I mean, I don’t want to die or anything like that, but if there’s stuff out there I haven’t seen, I don’t want to sit safely somewhere and miss out on it.

MARU:

So then, what will you do?

RUKIFELLTH is deep in thought about this when LILITH speaks up.

LILITH:

Grinning.

Tat’s easy. Ruki should be a piirat like Papa. Papa dos what he wants cause he’s a piirat.

MARU:

Ah, well….that’s different…

RUKIFELLTH’s eyes light up and he turns to LILITH.

RUKIFELLTH:

That’s perfect! I’ll be a pirate!

ELLY:

Don’t be even dumber, kid. Do you remember who killed your folks? They weren’t “explorers”.

MARU:

Hon, that’s going too far…

RUKIFELLTH:

Then I’ll be a different sort of pirate! One who doesn’t hurt people and discovers new things!

MARU:

Laughs.

What sort of pirate is that? You’re kind of missing the point of the whole job if that’s what you wanna do.

RUKIFELLTH:

But Pirates are free right? They do what they want right?

MARU and ELLY exchange glances, which emboldens RUKIFELLTH.

RUKIFELLTH:

When I’m old enough, I’ll repay your kindness by getting lots of money –but I won’t do it by hurting people, I’ll do it by discovering new things and being a pirate that’ll make you and everyone else proud!

ELLY:

Hmph. You’re not my kid, so do whatever you want.

MARU:

…Well, I won’t say I’m not intrigued, but you’ve got your work cut out for you.

RUKIFELLTH:

That doesn’t matter. I’ve made up my mind!

LILITH:

I believe in Ruki!

RUKIFELLTH turns to her and smiles.

RUKIFELLTH:

I won’t let you down!

It was from that small incident that a huge flame was born. RUKIFELLTH was a boy unfettered, throwing himself into his lessons at school, and learning the basics of pirating from MARU. As he grows into a teenager, he begins gathering money from different sources –those who were willing to listen to a young man without anything but his word. The crazy, the adventurous, and those who just wanted change….

RUKIFELLTH:

Sir, I’m preparing for my first voyage into the Zolyik nebula.

MARU:

You mean the nebula no one comes back from? Kid, I know you wanna set out to do big things, but baby steps are important.

RUKIFELLTH:

I understand your concern, but my backers expect results. I cannot let them down by playing it safe.

LILITH watches her father and RUKIFELLTH converse from afar.

LILITH:

Thinking.

Ruki’s leaving?

MARU:

Rubs hand through hair.

I’m surprised you’ve got so many backers….when I was sixteen like you, I had a tough time getting my Dad on board for lunch, much less pirating. How did you do it?

RUKIFELLTH:

It wasn’t hard. As some pirates age, they begin to want for more than pillaging. Such activity is short sighted and self-serving. My intention is to discover new planets, meet new people and most of all search for ways to improve our way of life.  My vow from back then hasn’t changed now….I want to see the unseen.

MARU:

Truth be told, I am impressed with your progress, Rukifellth but this is a tall order. You could die out there.

RUKIFELLTH:

I appreciate the concern, but…

RUKIFELLTH closes his eyes and searches for the right phrase.

RUKIFELLTH:

I’d rather die doing what I love than allow a love of life to kill me.

MARU:

Small grin.

Heh, when you put it that way, I can’t find a means to argue against you. Just don’t you die, got it?

RUKIFELLTH salutes.

RUKIFELLTH:

Of course not, sir.

RUKIFELLTH leaves and encounters LILITH who was watching.

RUKIFELLTH:

Lilith, I’m afraid I’ll be leaving for a bit.

LILITH:

I know, but…you will be back right?

RUKIFELLTH:

Of course. There’s plenty to be seen, so I can’t die after one voyage.

LILITH:

D—Do you think when I’m older, I could be your partner?

RUKIFELLTH:

Ah, well…

LILITH:

Cause I’ve been learning how to use weapons and stuff from Mom! And I’m really good at getting out of situations thanks to the self-training I’ve been doing, and I even managed to get really good at pick pocketing! See?

She produces RUKIFELLTH’S wallet.

LILITH:

I managed to get this while we were talking just now!

RUKIFELLTH:

Grabs wallet.

Don’t do that! Even if I wanted to take you with me, I’m sure your parents wouldn’t approve.

LILITH:

Pouting.

But _you’re_ doing what you want, and _they’re_ doing what they want…why can’t I do what I want?

RUKIFELLTH:

What is it that you want?

LILITH:

To be your partner!

RUKIFELLTH sighs and pats her on the head, lowering himself to one knee so they’re the same height.

RUKIFELLTH:

I tell you what. After I get a hang of going on voyages, and once you’re my age now I’ll consider it.

LILITH:

Really? You will?

RUKIFELLTH:

I promise.

LILITH beams, her youth encapsulated by the braces on her teeth. RUKIFELLTH is reminded of this and secretly hopes he doesn’t have to live up to this promise, as he allows her to hug him. RUKIFELLTH turns back and sees MARU smiling, but the atmosphere around him has changed –and become that much more threatening.

RUKIFELLTH:

Thinking.

Yup, I think it really might be better if I don’t come back.

In the present, MARU wistfully stares into the opposite wall as if SHIRO and POMMY are not there.

MARU:

Since then, the kid has struck gold every time he heads out. Most of the formerly unknown nebulas that have been mapped into what we consider “current” knowledge came into their own due to his discoveries.

SHIRO:

I see. No wonder the public holds him in such high regard.

POMMY:

Pommy thinks Rukifellth is less terrible than before, myu.

MARU:

Yeah, it’s why I can’t understand his actions lately….he’s the sort of guy who does everything out in the open, which is why pirates hate him so much. He’s got public favor which means they’re more likely to look down upon people who do the traditional pirate thing.

SHIRO thinks about this too. For all he knows, he’s just after the elements, but LILITH had mentioned something taking over and turning him. If the elements in his body could compel him to kill in order to stay alive, who knows what kind of power a being that knows about them and wants them could do? SHIRO opts to keep this to himself as he doesn’t want to worry MARU more than necessary.

POMMY:

Why doesn’t Maru go and look on the wreckage of the noah for Rukifellth, myu?

MARU:

I _wanted_ to, but then this whole thing came up. Besides, I doubt anyone could survive out there for long. As much as I hate to say it, Ruk’s probably gone to that big ship in the otherworld.

SHIRO:

No, he’s alive.

MARU:

Huh? How do you know?

SHIRO:

Instinct. Someone like him won’t just die.

MARU:

Hrm…you really do sound like you know something….

SHIRO:

Eh? Me? No, I’m just…

MARU:

Speaking of which, weren’t we having a conversation about my kid? Elly says you know things…

SHIRO:

N—No I don’t! I’m…scared?

MARU:

Scared?

SHIRO:

I’m actually scared right now! And it’s not fading away!

SHIRO stands up on the bed and cheers.

SHIRO:

I’m TERRIFIED!!

MARU:

You don’t sound like it, but yay for recovering emotions? In any case, get some shut eye, cause we’re going back out there tomorrow.

SHIRO:

Sure thing Maru. Oh, and…thanks.

MARU:

For what?

SHIRO:

I guess just being there. I’m sure Rukifellth appreciated it too.

MARU:

Heh, it’s an adult’s duty to keep you kids in line. I’ll be here as long you need me to be, kid.

SHIRO nods and slips into the covers, quickly falling asleep as soon as he does. For the first time since the incident on the Noah, he feels safe enough to lower his guard. MARU watches over him for a moment before leaving the room and walking out into the corridor. SHIRO’s words had eased his psyche momentarily, but he can’t help but worry about both of his children who are out in the universe where his watchful eyes can’t see them.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Explosive Showdown! Shiro’s return to righteousness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April showers brings May flowers...except when it's balls cold outside. Welcome to Wednesday ST fans, or should I say the best day of the week? AWWW YEAAAH. 
> 
> Okay, okay. Don't leave. I won't do that again. This week's episode contains the end of the pirates arc of ST! It was a challenging thing to weave in my own little detour into the scheme of things in the TSA canon, but I think I at least did a satisfactory job, yeah? Though that's always a thing, knowing how much to include in a story and how much to leave to the reader's imagination. I suppose I could write little side stories about Lilith's folks later on, since there are things I wanted to write but didn't due to time and story constraints, but if it isn't clear from the very lazy way I write these intros (and the story itself), I am probably more sloth than human. Not to mention my whole spiel about having stock has pretty much gone to hell, butt I am trying to do something about it! In any case, there /will/ be special episodes of ST somewhere down the line, so please look forward to them. I've got at least one I want to write before the series ends, and a few that might take place afterward. It's just, writing extra things while trying to stay on schedule is a challenging thing when you're lazy.
> 
> This is brought to you by the / number/ (never said I wouldn't use numbers, though that being said I probably won't again.) 103,540! As in that's how many words ST is at this moment of time! I'm not sure if this is the longest story I've written, but it's certainly getting there! Now to ruin this post by updating and rendering that number invalid! AWWW YEEA--

ELLY:

Is my ship ready, Fix?

FIX rises from his seat and shows ELLY to a cruiser, which she quickly boards and straps into. FIX waves at a few pirates who have arrived to dock their ships and have necessary repairs done to their ships, before focusing his attention on ELLY again.

ELLY:

Listen Fix, I know what you want to say, but the situation has changed. Marutuk and the kid are heading into a situation they know nothing about.

FIX:

Yeah, but that’s what the communicator is for. Rushing out there and getting fragged won’t help anyone.

ELLY:

You don’t think I didn’t try to communicate with them? Either the big dummy doesn’t have his communicator with him, or he does and it’s been disabled somehow. ‘Sides, what kind of Queen would I be if I just sat on my ass without doing anything?

FIX:

A fairly typical one, if you ask me.

ELLY:

Which I am _not_.

FIX:

Shrugging.

I just don’t wanna have to find a new employer. Things are pretty good here.

ELLY:

Pfft, don’t write us off that easily. Though, I would probably save the want ads ---just in case.

FIX sombers up at this.

FIX:

Holy hell. Is that Ellile acquiescing to someone or something? This is a phenomenon that should be documented for future study.

ELLY:

The leader of the Astro down group is dead.

FIX is taken aback by this, but before he can speak…

ELLY:

And from what my sources say, it was a bomber who murdered him.

FIX:

A bomber?! Only one guy I know who mixes it up with the Astro down group, and I thought they were pretty cool with each other….

ELLY:

Fix, we’re pirates. Sure Marutuk has an idealized vision of what that means, but some guys aren’t so easy to flip. I wouldn’t be surprised if that guy was planning this from the very start, or just decided that he’d do better as a freer agent. Either way, that dummy and the kid are going to end up crossing paths with him and they won’t know it’s coming. I’m either going there to save them from him or sweep up the mess.

FIX:

Y—Yeah, I get what you mean. Don’t let me stop you then, but try not to die.

ELLY:

Small smile.

Like I said, don’t write us off that easily. Later, Fix.

She closes the hatch on the cruiser and launches into the deep starlit darkness of space. Meanwhile, a black slices through the stars at top speed, a man in black at the controls. His eyes are large –insect like, and blood red. His helmet is sleek black made of a reflective metal, and he wears a cape that like his eyes is insect like –red, but bisected in two like wings. His metal gloves are silver, as is his belt buckle which is large and throwing star shaped. On his screen is a wireframe build of an unfamiliar planet, with the name “Cubecx” scrolling on the bottom. He flicks a switch, and the monitor view changes indicating his distance from the planet which isn’t far. The mystery man then adjusts his settings and blasts off toward the mysterious planet, his intentions unknown.

**_Opening Theme: watchOUT version 2._ **

On a never-ending night that everybody knows,

Common sense snuck from under my eyelids and abandoned ship.

Regret and misfortune take both of my arms and pull away from each other.

Before the lights could completely dim in my empty head,

A spotlight shines from a window across the room –Past mistakes know I am home.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

The night sky and all of its stars will find my final blaze of glory too dazzling,

And ironically that is how I'll be remembered.

Think of how dangerous I could be,

If I always had a getaway driver nearby, ready.

Think of how dangerous a car without a destination could be,

If behind the wheel was someone reckless, like me.

**Episode 26: Explosive Showdown! Shiro’s return to righteousness!**

POMMY:

Myu! That was a good rest! Pommy is all up for adventure!

SHIRO rubs his face sleepily and gazes out at the property near the hotel. The sun has just started to rise in the east, and as ordered by MARU, the two are ready to ship out at a moment’s notice, though MARU himself doesn’t seem to be there.

SHIRO:

Yawns.

Says you. I feel like I’ve only now been able to sleep properly.

POMMY:

Shiro’s just mad that Pommy wouldn’t share his bed, myu.

SHIRO:

Yeah, about that. You’re like…nothing feet tall. Why did you get a bed and I have to take a couch? More like, why did I get vetoed by the two of you in the first place?

POMMY:

Maru just realizes how important Pommy is, unlike Shiro!

SHIRO:

Or, he has a creepy obsession with you. Don’t ask me to save you if he starts insisting that he stuffs and mounts you on his mantle. …Also, why are you still calling me that?

POMMY eyes SHIRO incredulously.

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t get you. Pommy calls you “Bomberman”, and you don’t like that. Pommy calls you “Shiro” and you don’t like that. Pommy really wants to call you “Useless” but the—

SHIRO glares at him with genuine evil in his soulless eyes.

POMMY:

Crying.

Then you react like that! Why can’t Pommy win, myu?!

SHIRO:

Whatever. If Maru’s not gonna show up, then I’m going back to bed.

SHIRO starts to head back when he hears a familiar voice down below. He glances and down below on a clearing is MARU, already awake and dressed. He seems to be distressed about something however, and doesn’t notice SHIRO and POMMY above him.

SHIRO:

Hey, there he is! I wonder why he didn’t come to get us? He’s the one who had us wake up at this stupidly early time of day. Though, it seems like something is wrong.

POMMY:

Should we go ask him about it, myu?

SHIRO:

I sure as hell intend to. He’s the only person we can rely on in this current situation, and the last thing I need right now is a surprise.

SHIRO and POMMY make their way down to MARU who peers down at his screen with a despondent expression.

SHIRO:

Yo, Maru, what’s the stitch?

MARU gasps and turns around slowly.

MARU:

Ah, I didn’t see you there…

POMMY:

Is something wrong, myuu?

MARU:

Y—Yeah, I think I broke the communicator or something.

SHIRO:

“Or something…?”

MARU:

Well, the thing was working last night, and now I can’t even get it to boot up.

SHIRO:

Don’t tell me you slept on it or stepped on or something like that…

MARU:

Of course I didn’t! Don’t be dumb.

SHIRO:

Glaring.

Could you maybe look me in the eye when you say that?

True enough, MARU is avoiding direct eye contact.

POMMY:

Maru broke his communicator, myuu.

MARU:

Et tu Pomyu?! Okay, maaaaybe it fell off the night stand and maaaybe I might have stepped on it in my haste to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, but c’mon! These things are supposed to be tougher than that!

SHIRO sighs deeply.

SHIRO:

Sounds like grounds for us to go back to the Pluto then.

MARU:

We could, but we’re pretty close to another of Rukifellth’s territories. ‘Sides, we’ll be able to open a communication port from the ship. We’re not stranded or anything, I just wanted to get an idea of how reclamation was going.

SHIRO:

If that’s all, why do you look so worried?

MARU:

Well…there was a little rumor going around about the Astro down leader, but I can’t quite confirm it without being able to communicate.

SHIRO:

A rumor?

MARU:

Nothing major really, just that he’s….dead.

SHIRO and POMMY’s eyes widen and they exchange glances.

SHIRO:

The dude we’re trying to stop…died? Isn’t that a really good thing?

MARU:

Generally speaking, only sort of. In an organization this big, I wouldn’t be surprised if his death didn’t reach everyone for some time, and that’s assuming that the other pirates feel like pretending his death actually means something to them.  

POMMY:

That’s harsh, myu!

MARU:

Shrugging.

It’s the reality of our lives as pirates. When one gathers a bunch of guys together based on the premise of doing what they want to do, someone’s bound to start infringing on another, and then boom. We’ll just operate on the notion that they don’t know or don’t care, and keep up our reclamation efforts.

SHIRO:

Sure. Where are we headed next?

MARU:

The mysterious planet “Cubecx”. I’m not entirely sure what exists there, but Rukifellth was able to land and claim it as his own, so it can’t be that bad right?

SHIRO:

You’re coming with us?

MARU:

Yeah. I know Elly wouldn’t approve, but I like you guys. ‘Sides, I kind of want to see this planet too.

POMMY:

Pommy likes Maru too, myuu!

MARU’s face droops as he fawns over POMMY.

SHIRO:

Actually, about that….I appreciate your feelings and stuff, Maru, but I feel like…

MARU:

Hrm?

SHIRO:

It’s weird, but the more of the universe I get to see while being a pirate like this, the more I feel like this isn’t what I should be doing.

MARU:

Ah, talking about that whole deal you were up to before meeting up with Elly and I?

SHIRO:

Yeah. I find myself wondering if that’s what I should go back to doing.

MARU:

I’d be sad to see you go, but….that’s your decision. ‘

SHIRO gazes up at him and MARU offers a smile.

MARU:

It’d be great if we could go loot another planet before you ship off though!

SHIRO smiles and nods.

SHIRO:

Sure. I owe you that much at least.

MARU:

Allrighty then. Let’s get pirating!

MARU boards his ship as does SHIRO and POMMY, who follow him after he launches. Once in space, POMMY turns to SHIRO.

POMMY:

Are you serious about returning to hunting the elements, myuu?

SHIRO:

At this point, we’ve almost got all of them, and we already know where the next one is. Besides maybe….

POMMY:

You want to see if we can find Lilith again, don’t you?

SHIRO:

….Yeah. At least, I can’t feel satisfied with how things have ended. I don’t know what Lils was thinking, and I won’t find out if I just keep hanging around here. I know I’ll have to confront some painful things in the process, but…

SHIRO gazes down at the steering column.

SHIRO:

I have to find out, no matter what.

The two ships travel for some time, arriving on Cubecx. The atmosphere of the planet is grey, and the sun is not readily apparent. The clouds are a mysterious mix of colors, which is reflected in the water. Lighting dances in the sky, creeping in the clouds toward a central point –a crystalline tower, and then striking its tip several times with no apparent effect. SHIRO can spot a line of what seems to be ships around the crystalline tower’s location, though it isn’t immediately clear if there are people in them. MARU swoops down low in his cruiser and heads straight for the tower, which SHIRO follows. Before long they have arrived, and land a distance from the base of the tower.

MARU:

So this is Thunder Tower, huh? Appropriate name.

SHIRO:

I’m more interested in those ships there. Upon closer inspection, they’re completely fragged aren’t they?

True enough, the ships are actually cruisers which have differing amounts of damage heaped upon each one. The only commonality shared is that these damages seem to be of a fire or flaming origin. SHIRO takes a closer look and narrows his eyes as he touches the cruisers, taking a bit of debris and rubbing it between his fingers.

SHIRO:

They almost look like bomb damage. Though, what the heck sorta bomb is it?

MARU:

Bomb damage? Is there another bomber around here?

SHIRO bristles upon the thought. If there’s another bomber here then…

VOICES:

Don’t die. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill….

SHIRO shuts them out with sheer will power and shakes his head.

SHIRO:

It’s probably better we don’t think too hard about it. No one is in these ships now, but someone had to fly them here. Where are they now?

MARU:

Maybe inside the tower? Which means we should probably be prepared for a fight. You good to go?

SHIRO:

Takes a deep breath.

As ready as I’ll ever be.

POMMY:

Pommy’s ready too, myu!

MARU nods and the three approach the tower with trepidation. SHIRO and MARU open the door to the tower and stand on either side of the entrance for a few moments before sneaking inside. The inside of the tower is strangely (or appropriately?) well lit, and upon entry the trio are presented with two alternating paths, the lighting progressively dimming further down both choices. MARU makes a gesture with his index and ring finger, indicating that he’s going further down, which SHIRO nods at. He falls in line behind MARU and they head down the hall slowly as the lights around them begin to fade. The trio is in complete darkness when SHIRO trips over something, and stumbles. He stops to try his best to examine the object he tripped over in the dark by feeling around a bit until he starts to feel the familiar shape of…a body.

SHIRO:

Holy crap, this thing is a person! Maru, someone’s been knocked out here…

He realizes he’s alone.

SHIRO:

Crap. How the hell do I find my way around now?

SHIRO feels along the walls until he nearly falls into an entryway. With little to no options, he decides to go down this way in hopes that MARU and POMMY have already gone this way. The halls wind through the darkness, leaving SHIRO to navigate by inching along the wall in the darkness. Eventually he ends up in a wider corridor where the sound of crackling electricity grabs his attention. SHIRO slowly makes his way to the sound, light piercing the darkness as he does. When he at last finds the source of the electricity he is surprised to find another person clad in black apparently draining what seems to be a gigantic reactor. Upon his approach, the person looks up and gives SHIRO a quick look before turning, raising his hand in the air and collecting pulsing dark electronic energy.

SHIRO:

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dude, have some chill!

The stranger non-verbally denies this, and tosses the energy at SHIRO. He dives out of the way quickly, but he isn’t fast or far enough away, as the explosion throws him a few feet into the air, and shocks him with an electric pulse.

SHIRO:

Graaaaahhhh!!!

The stranger cracks his fingers and strides over to SHIRO.

STRANGER:

How interesting. You managed to survive my Hyper plasma bomb, despite my full intent to kill. Who are you?

SHIRO sits up angrily.

SHIRO:

That’s my line! For one thing, you’re doing this in the wrong order! Shouldn’t you ask first and bomb later?!

STRANGER:

I didn’t see the need. As I just stated, that was intended to kill you. Do you make a habit of talking to corpses, kid?

SHIRO:

Wait, are you the one behind all of that damage outside? And the body I nearly tripped over?

STRANGER:

Oh, those fools. Yes, I thought they’d get the message when I killed their leader, but pirates really are a stubborn and stupid bunch. They actually thought they could defeat me.

SHIRO:

You killed the Astro down leader? Who the heck are you?

The stranger prepares another Hyper plasma bomb, but this time SHIRO is ready with a dash lunge toward the stranger who simply switches hands and grabs SHIRO with one hand, using the other to ram the bomb into his face directly. SHIRO twitches from the electric energy pulsing through his body, but doesn’t back down. He delivers a fierce upper cut to the stranger –hard enough to shatter a bit of his helmet and send him back a few feet. He is about to follow this up with another punch when the stranger imbues his arm with the hyper plasma bomb energy and slices a nearby pipe filling the room with steam. SHIRO glances back and forth in the steam hoping to catch a sign of his opponent, but then…

VOICE:

KILL HIM!

SHIRO:

SHUT UP!

He blinks and turns around to see a hyper plasma bomb flying toward him. Raising his arms to guard the attack, SHIRO is pushed back into a machine and slowly crushed by the pressure. The stranger flies at him through the smoke, which SHIRO grins at.

SHIRO:

These voices are coming in handy, huh….I might have completely been caught with my butt exposed if they hadn’t chosen now to speak up. Guess what pal, I’ve got your number right here!

Just as the stranger is above him, SHIRO leans back on the machine panel and kicks upward, using it as a boost. The stranger tries to avoid this, but can’t from the awkward angle he’s coming from. SHIRO crashes into the machinery sending bits everywhere as the stranger disappears back into the steam, his plasma energy dispersing.  However, a mechanical roar cuts through the room as the plasma energy and broken device have been activated.

STRANGER:

What have you done?

SHIRO:

Whatever the hell you’re doing requires that machine to be off, yeah?  Well, since you’ve been such a nice guy, I decided to return the favor by using your bombs to turn it back on.

STRANGER:

Fool. That machine is a replica manufacturing plant. Left unchecked, this room will be filled with replicas…

SHIRO:

Flips stranger off.

This is me caring.

STRANGER:

Of volatile bomb energy samples.

SHIRO:

And….?

STRANGER:

Eventually this replica energy will amass and the pressure will cause a meltdown.

SHIRO:

Turning blue.

Thaaaat is not good is it?

The stranger readies another hyper plasma bomb.

STRANGER:

In order to create a replica one needs the original –the essence of which is in that machine. The only choice I’m left with is to kill you, take the rest of that energy, and escape.

SHIRO:

Sorry, but I have no intention of making _any_ of those things easy for you.

SHIRO dashes at the stranger who leans back, assuming a fighting pose.

STRANGER:

Not using bombs despite being a bomber? You really are a fool.

He intercepts SHIRO by grabbing his head, and preparing another hyper plasma bomb. SHIRO yanks himself free and kicks him in the torso. The stranger tosses the bomb, SHIRO ducks under and tackles him down. The roar of the machine producing energy without limit shakes the two, which SHIRO uses to his advantage to sweep the stranger off his feet and follow up with a volley of punches. The stranger pushes up off his back and throws SHIRO into a nearby monitoring device which he bounces off of and lands on his back. The stranger then yanks this monitor off it’s base and tosses it at SHIRO like a huge Frisbee. SHIRO barely manages to avoid this by flipping over another machine panel, and the monitor crashes into this, sparks flying everywhere. Another hyper plasma bomb goes flying in SHIRO’s direction, and he ducks quickly under this, but is ill prepared to deal with the fire bomb that flies toward him at high speed, ramming into him and setting him aflame. SHIRO cowers on the ground and tries to put the fire out by rolling on the floor, but it burns more intensely. The stranger strides over and produces another hyper plasma bomb, the purple energy gyrating in his palm, being fed by lightning sparks dancing up and down his arm.

STRANGER:

I have no idea what matter of being you are. The Hyper plasma bombs are my strongest attacks and they seem to do little to you. Moreover, you don’t use bombs like other bombers. It’s clear however; you are too dangerous to be left alive.

The energy in his palm flares up powerfully, angrily – although the stranger doesn’t say it, his pride has been insulted by his strongest attack being shrugged off by a child. This time however, SHIRO would not get up again. He would insure that.

STRANGER:

Goodbye. Freak.

Suddenly a gunshot rings out from behind, and the stranger is pierced in the chest by a shot. He falls forward as the energy fades from his hand, dropping to one knee. SHIRO peers past him and sees on a bridge above where he and the stranger were fighting….

MARU:

Hey there buddy. Don’t ever talk to me or my son ever again.

POMMY:

Shiro! Are you okay, myu?!

The stranger growls and tosses a bomb at the bridge. MARU manages to dive out of the way, but the bridge explodes and falls down in flames to the lower level with a loud crash.

SHIRO:  
MARU!!

The stranger wobbles and scoffs at them, enraging SHIRO.

VOICES:

kIlLKiLlKiLl….

SHIRO:

You just made a big mistake buddy…

SHIRO hears coughing in the fog, and immediately feels relief washing over him. He dashes from where he was, the fires going out as he does. MARU and POMMY are bruised and slightly scorched, but seem to be okay.

SHIRO:

Maru! What happened?

MARU:

We noticed you were gone, and backtracked. Good thing we did, cause it seems like you needed a hand.

SHIRO:

Y—Yeah. ….Did you just quote a meme?

MARU:

What, I can’t do that because I’m an old guy? Lilith keeps me informed of what’s cool and stuff! Besides, I’ve always wanted to say that, but Rukifellth is never home and I have a blood related _daughter_ so –

SHIRO smiles softly.

SHIRO:

Maru, it’s cool. Thanks.

POMMY:

Pommy hurts in places Pommy didn’t think he had, myuu.

MARU tries to stand up but his left leg wobbles and he goes down on one knee.

MARU:

Guess I might have broken a leg on the way down…

SHIRO:

Sorry about that cheesebrain, Maru.  I’ll do something about this.

POMMY:

Myu? But how? Shiro won’t use his…

SHIRO:

Call me Bomberman.

POMMY:

S—S

SHIRO blushes brightly and points at POMMY and MARU.

SHIRO:

I’m Bomberman, okay? I’ll take care of this so you guys just sit tight, got it?!

MARU:

Heheh…sure thing, Bomberman.

SHIRO closes his eyes, and for the first time since that incident…wills a bomb he starts simple with a fire bomb, imbued with all of the memories, thoughts, and feelings from the noah raid combined with the will he has to protect what’s important. When he opens his eyes, they are no longer empty voids –they  have returned to their normal luster, full of life. In his hand now is the round and familiar shape of the fire bomb. It’s fuse silent just as MOLOK had taught him.

SHIRO:

It’s just like riding a bicycle.

He turns to the stranger who has prepared another hyper plasma bomb, and leans in low to throw it.

SHIRO:

You don’t waste any time do you, pal?

STRANGER:

You may have decided to use your bombs again, but you’re still no match for me.

SHIRO:

Says the guy who’s “ultimate attack” failed more times than I can be bothered to count.

The stranger grunts and tosses his hyper plasma bomb, as SHIRO does the same for his fire bomb. The two collide into a huge explosion which destroys the floor and surroundings around them. SHIRO turns and grabs his two friends, running as fast as he can as the explosion causes Thunder tower to fall around them.

MARU:

Bomberman, don’t overdo it! I can try and walk!

SHIRO:

Don’t worry about it. I’m feeling pretty buff right now. Guess getting my soul back counts as one hell of a fitness regimen!

Thinking.

Or is it that I’ve managed to tap into the element’s powers again?

SHIRO shakes his head and keeps on running until the sounds of the explosions are no more than a distant memory. Even then, SHIRO just keeps moving –possibly a fitting allegory for his new outlook on his current situation.

….A little while later, SHIRO is flat on his back, catching his breath as POMMY and MARU watch Thunder tower collapse from the damage it took.

POMMY:

That was a close one! Pommy thought that we were goners, myu!

MARU:

Tell me about it Pomyu. Luckily we all got out of there in one piece.

SHIRO:

You’re welcome. Though, man, who was that guy?

MARU:

I have an idea. He’s –

ELLY:

Max, the bounty hunter.

The three turn around to find ELLY standing against a nearby tree with her arms crossed.

MARU:

Hon! What are you doing out here?

ELLY:

I was trying to warn you about Max, but it appears that came too late. More like, how the hell did you break your communicator?

MARU:

Sticks tongue out sheepishly.

Well, you know how silly things can happen when one isn’t paying attention…

ELLY:

Frowning.

 _You’re_ why someone coined the phrase “domestic violence”. In any case, to answer the question, Max is a guy who works for the highest bidder –be it to find treasures, or track down guys with them and steal ‘em. Apparently in this case he felt it wasn’t enough to just get paid, and killed the Astro down gang’s leader. Though it’s weird since that’s not his usual M.O.

SHIRO:

It isn’t?

ELLY:

He wouldn’t get much business if he went around killing the people who hired him.

SHIRO:

Ah, good point. Wonder what made him decide to change this time around?

Suddenly the trio hears a roar, and from the smoke and debris of the Thunder Tower, a black rises and bolts into space.

ELLY:

Well, I’m sure after all of this, he’ll be keeping an eye on you….so you have a better chance of finding out than we do.

SHIRO watches the cruiser fly off into space with a determined expression. If Max wants a piece of him then he’d be ready. He’s through running away, and nothing would stop him from pressing forward for answers –and his own sake.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

***

SHIRO tosses a sack of supplies into the back seat of a red cruiser, and then hops into the seat beside POMMY.

FIX:

You sure you know how to fly that thing, kid?

SHIRO:

Yeah, yeah. This isn’t my first time piloting a cruiser.

He is back on the pluto where ELLY, MARU who is on crutches, and FIX are preparing to see him off.

ELLY:

You’re really gonna go back out there? It’s like I said before, you could technically go home.

SHIRO:

I thought about it, and honestly it would be the smarter idea, but who cares about being smart?

MARU:

‘Atta boy!

ELLY facepalms and shakes her head.

ELLY:

Your funeral. No doubt Max is gonna want a piece of you too.

SHIRO:

He’ll need a while to lick his wounds. Hopefully by then I’m ready for him.

MARU:

Aww, Pomyu, you sure you can’t stay a little longer? I’m just worried since it’s so dangerous out there…

SHIRO:

What about _me?_

POMMY:

It’s okay, myu! Someone needs to be there to ensure Bomberman doesn’t do stupid things and lose his soul again, myu! It’s a tough job, but nothing the cutest hero in the galaxy can’t handle!

MARU bites at a handkerchief that seemingly popped out of nowhere as he cries exaggerated tears.

MARU:

Pomyuuuuuu. You’re too good for this universe~

SHIRO:

Seriously, I’m the one who’s in more danger here. Why is no one worried about me?

ELLY:

You could also go home. You’re the one being dumb.

SHIRO:

Wow. No chill at all, huh?

SHIRO smiles.

SHIRO:

Though it’s all good, really. Maru, Elly, thanks for everything.

The two look at each other and then at SHIRO.

SHIRO:

I don’t think I’d be able to do this if I hadn’t run into you. Maybe I’m overstepping my bounds by saying this, but I think Rukifellth and Lils appreciate having you in their lives.

ELLY blushes and shoos SHIRO away.

ELLY:

Shut up and leave, will ya? I don’t wanna hear that crap from you.

MARU:

What she means to say is “Have a safe voyage”.

SHIRO:

I figured as much.

POMMY:  
Bye bye, myuuu!!

FIX opens the hangar, as SHIRO  pulls on the latch to close the hatch. He then adjusts the steering column and presses the accelerator, and within moments he and POMMY have blasted off, leaving the pluto behind.

MARU:

Ahh, how many kids have we sent off like this?

ELLY:

Only one that matters in my opinion.

MARU:

Elly…

ELLY:

Fine, FINE. I’ll miss the little crapstain. There, ya happy?

MARU:

Not as eloquent as I would have liked, but….it’ll do.

FIX watches the two converse and glances over at the paper he was reading before SHIRO blasted off. In it is an entire section about the fall of Thunder Tower, and the Bomber-pirate who was suspected to be behind it. Some intrepid reporter had captured SHIRO’s face on film and now his visage would be soon on papers all around the universe. FIX decides to bring this up later, so not to ruin this moment –but the true significance of this development would not be known until much later when it once again comes up in SHIRO’s life.

 


	27. Bombers of light and shadow! Closing in on the true Epikyur?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reporting in from the warm covers of bed is I, DIO! Yes, you were expecting the lackadaisical stylings of that pathetic author, but instead you get me. Er, no, wait. I'm not DIO, though in a sense since I created this story I am a DIO of sorts. Speaking of creation, I have seen fit with all of my infinite wisdom and kindness to bless you all with a new opening theme! Rejoice! I command it.
> 
> Theatrics aside, opening two is now live. I don't think I've ever talked about how the themes come to be, so why not now, I say? 
> 
> Those who know me, (all two of you) know that I am a very musical person by nature. (Despite playing no instruments). I usually write ST scenes to certain sets of music (which I may or may not reveal upon the series's conclusion.) and since I am writing the series to be an anime series of sorts, what's more anime than an OP and ED? (Other than actual animation?) 
> 
> The lyrics are ones I come up with on my own, and while I do try to associate them with the story they're being used on, I have been known from time to time to link a "theme" to a series that has nothing to do with it. I do have a stock of themes that I don't use for various reasons, and if I like one enough I might throw it on a series. In ST's case, all of the songs are ones I wrote for it specifically. No hand me downs here! 
> 
> Of course there will be songs for the future seasons of ST, but I don't think they'll switch as frequently. I know, I know, twenty-six episodes of the same OP is not "frequent" by any means of the word, but hey, look at Bomberman Jetters, it switched it's OP on episode 42 with barely ten episodes left to use it. Be glad I didn't decide to do the same for ST. On that note, Metropolis is still around for the time being so that's a thing. As for the song itself, well...if watchOUT was "oncoming danger", the new OP is "getting up and being the danger." I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "Q" as in, "Q"uotas for OP changes in anime used to be twenty six episodes, so think of ST as vintage and not late.

 

SHIRO and POMMY fly in space toward the next elemental stone. According to LILITH, this stone is located on a planet known as “Epikyur”. Unfortunately as the aforementioned sticky fingered pirate isn’t here, the two have no idea what to expect once they arrive. FIX had put the coordinates into their positioning system, but had been very scant on the details of the planet itself. Despite this, the two have no other choice but to go and find out what Epikyur has in store for them with their own two eyes. The elemental noise hums once again in SHIRO’s head, but it’s sound is less intrusive this time, as if it is acquiescing to him. He had started to question it, but quickly decided that if it’s quiet enough for him to get sleep, why knock a good thing? In any case, while he had become a bit more comfortable with using bombs again, there is still a small matter bothering him. Resuming his hunt for the elements means that he’ll have to face the knights again, and facing them isn’t something he can wing and hope for the best –especially since now he wants to avoid killing anymore at all costs. The elemental noise had subsided greatly, but he feels like it won’t take much –maybe one life or death struggle for them to reawaken and claim him once again. Inner calm sucks like that –it’s hard to obtain, and even harder to keep. For now at least, he’s fine, and he’ll just have to progress one step at a time. Not only are the elements on the line, but LILITH too, as he wants to know what it is she truly was seeking by searching for the elements.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

She said she wants to save Rukifellth, but is that really all there is to it?

SHIRO adjusts the cruiser’s speed and flies toward Epikyur which is now before him in all of it’s glory.

**Episode 27: Bombers of light and shadow! Closing in on the true Epikyur?**

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting, that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

SHIRO:

Well geez, that’s not ominous at all.

POMMY:

Is Bomberman talking about the new opening, myuu?

SHIRO:

While you’re not wrong, don’t break the fourth wall creampuff. No, no, I’m talking about the terrain below. It’s full of holes!

POMMY peers below and true enough there are craters covering the barren surface of Epikyur. Combined with the dust clouds permeating the air, and the lack of apparent life, it’s easy to think that the two got the wrong planet. However, LILITH hadn’t been wrong before, so there has to be something element related here, right?

SHIRO:

Come to think of it, this is where Lils would tell us what kind of planet we should expect huh?

SHIRO is hit by a sudden sense of sadness. It is hard enough that he almost regrets having his emotion back. Perhaps this was the stockpile leaking out due to the trauma of almost dying? It’s enough to almost reduce him to tears right there, but he takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. For one thing, what would crying now do for him? More importantly, the last thing he needs now is his fragile male pride tested before POMMY. Yeah, sure he’s just a tiny creampuff, but SHIRO wants to keep all the pride he can muster!

SHIRO:

I-I-I’m gonna find a place to land.

POMMY watches as SHIRO wipes his face. SHIRO braces himself for one of POMMY’s snide comments, however he instead looks wistfully outside…

POMMY:

Pommy misses Lilith too, myuu.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Dammit, don’t feel sorry for me! Don’t you realize that only makes things worse?! …..Thank you, though. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here with me too, Pommy. Not that this thought will ever leave the confines of my noggin.

SHIRO lands the cruiser in the safest-ish looking place he can find, and climbs out, catching POMMY when he leaps out as well. POMMY climbs upon his head and glances around at the terrain with a frown etched into his adorable features.

POMMY:

Bomberman?

SHIRO:

Yeah?

POMMY:

Didn’t Lilith say there was an amusement park here?

SHIRO crosses his arms and closes his eyes deep in thought.

SHIRO:

Actually, yeah. She did say that.

POMMY:

This place doesn’t look amusing at all! Especially for that person lying in the ditch over there, myu! If it were Pommy, Pommy would build an amusement park somewhere else!

SHIRO:

Cosigned, creampuff. This has – wait, hit the rewind there. What did you just say?

POMMY:

Pommy would build an amusement park somewhere else, myu?

SHIRO:

….No, it wasn’t that.

POMMY:

Someone lying in a ditch a few feet away from us, myu?

SHIRO:

That! Where did you see that?

POMMY turns and points one of his rabbit-like ears to the left of where they’re standing, and SHIRO walks in that direction for a few feet until he sees a bomber clad in white face down in a crater.

SHIRO:

Ah, I wonder if it’s too late for them?

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t think so. Pommy can hear them mumbling something.

BOMBER:

Muffled.

It’s too late, it’s all over.

SHIRO:

Sounds like he’s in agreement with me.

POMMY:

Bomberman….

SHIRO:

Fine, fine! I’ll go check things out.

SHIRO bends down so POMMY can hop off his head, and then jumps down into the shallow crater where the bomber lies. Without much of a choice, he pokes the Bomber’s head, and asks if they need any assistance.

SHIRO:

Um, you okay there buddy? It’s not all over if you’re not dead. As someone who’s had a near death experience myself, I feel like I’ve become an expert on the matter.

The Bomber lifts his head and it is now that SHIRO realizes that his helmet is a creamy white to his just-plain-white, and his eyes are blue with tinges of gold. He has a white cape and white toga-like outfit on and even his arms and legs are a creamy white. SHIRO has to admit that this Bomber is probably the prettiest bomber he’s ever met.

BOMBER:

Wh—Who are you? Ah, wait, you’re a bomber too?

SHIRO:

Yeah, I am. I’m Shiro, though some call me Bomberman. Er, well by “some” I mean like two people, but I’m working on that, I guess.

BOMBER:

That’s an “interesting” name. I’m Hikaru. It’s a pleasure to meet you Shiro.

SHIRO:

Same here.

To POMMY.

You can come on down creampuff; I don’t think he’s dangerous.

POMMY:

Myu! Okay!

POMMY toddles down and joins SHIRO.

HIKARU:

Ah, you have a partner?

SHIRO:

More like nuisance, but he’s nice to have around.

POMMY:

Snidely.

Because Bomberman has no friends other than Pommy and Lilith, myuu.

SHIRO:

You’re all I need really.

This is enough to confuse POMMY into silence.

HIKARU:

You’re quite fortunate to have friends at your side. I’ve lost my friends and my duty all at once…

SHIRO:

So is that what you meant about things being too late?

HIKARU:

I’m ashamed to admit it, but yes. I have lost all due to the harshness of Epikyur’s skies! Woe is me!

SHIRO:

Why not talk to us? We’re new to Epikyur and could use the intel, and who knows? You might be able to help us.

HIKARU tilts his head in thought of this offer and nods slowly.

HIKARU:

I don’t suppose there’s a problem with this arrangement, but I think we should move.

SHIRO:

M-Move? Why?

POMMY screeches and points upward.

POMMY:

There’s a rock falling toward us, myuu!!

SHIRO:

What? A rock? I fail to see how that…

SHIRO glances upward as a meteorite closes in on their location.

SHIRO:

Creampuff, that’s not a rock, but a meteorite. Moreover….

SHIRO wills a fire bomb, tosses it at the incoming meteorite and watches as it impacts with the space rock and explodes into several tiny pieces.

SHIRO:

We’re not gonna get anywhere if we’re letting rocks push us around.

SHIRO nods sagely until he realizes neither POMMY nor HIKARU are replying to him. He looks up and sees that both of them have been knocked out by debris to the head, and sheepishly rubs the back of his noggin.

SHIRO:

Okay, maybe we should move then.

Later, the trio is some distance away from their original location under what seems to be a tree made of a hardened metal like material. SHIRO notes the meteorite craters around them, and becomes concerned.

SHIRO:

Are we really going to be safe here?

HIKARU:

We should, theoretically.

SHIRO:

‘Theoretically’ isn’t a word I want to hear in this situation…

HIKARU:

This tree was created to monitor the weather patterns on this side of Epikyur. As such it projects a beam of energy that protects it from being destroyed. As long as nothing…large impacts with the shield, we should be fine.

SHIRO:

Ah well….that’s good, but who would want to monitor weather on this dump?

HIKARU:

The Universal Government. Epikyur wasn’t always a dump like this, however. It’s due to the effect upon its atmosphere. No doubt you’ve used the spaceways and airless tunnels to travel from planet to planet, right?

SHIRO:

Yeah, I mean…it’s like the only way to get around.

HIKARU:

Unfortunately while it did benefit most planets, there were a few who were negatively impacted by having their gravity shifted to make room for the airless tunnels. Epikyur was one of them. Half of the planet has ended up right in the path of a constant barrage of meteorites, rendering it impossible to map or live on. The other half is a little less of a hazard, though.

SHIRO:

Oh, I see. So then, why are you walking around here?

HIKARU:

It’s my –no, the duty of my people.

SHIRO:

Raised eyebrow.

Okay, you’re going to have to explain that one.

HIKARU stands up and wills a bomb of pure light into existence. The light vibrates in his hand as it waivers up and down, a mini nova in the hazy dust and darkness of Epikyur. SHIRO and POMMY try to look into it, but can’t as it hurts their eyes HIKARU tosses the light bomb into the air, and it explodes, piercing a hole in the grey above them and for a few moments giving the group a view of an azure sky, before it is eclipsed by clouds and ash once again.

HIKARU:

I am a bomber who can create light using my will. My clan uses their abilities to bring light upon this planet that has long since forgotten it. Or well, we were trying to, but it seems it might be a wasted effort. The meteorites have gotten worse, and even with the restitution from the government, the best they can do is monitor the weather.

SHIRO:

Wow, light bombs! That’s pretty awesome! But wait, they won’t do diddly for you against those meteorites.

HIKARU:

Yes, which is why I was leaving, but I can’t now.

SHIRO:

Leaving?

HIKARU:

Nods.

Yes, my people have been evacuating the planet since it’s inhospitable. I was set to do the same, but I lost my charge.

SHIRO:

Your charge?

HIKARU:

You see, light bombs are powerful forces. Although it’s often assumed that light must prevail over darkness, the truth is both sides are necessary. Which is how both sides have lived, and will eventually perish.

SHIRO:

Wait, so there are shadow bombers too?

HIKARU:

Yes. We keep the void from their bombs from engulfing them, and they provide the necessary shadow for us to exist. However…I’ve lost my valuable partner in this mess…!! If I can’t find him then I can’t leave!

SHIRO:

Shadow bombers, huh….that reminds me of a certain someone’s abilities. All right, Hikaru, we’ll help you get your buddy back.

HIKARU:

B—But why?

SHIRO:

I guess you could say that I know what it’s like to lose a partner. ‘Sides, we’re on this planet to look for something important, and we can’t leave until we find it. Might as well lend a helping hand while we’re here.

HIKARU:

Tearing up.

Y—You really mean it?!

SHIRO:

Yeah, just tell us where you last saw your buddy.

POMMY:

Myuu! Pommy and Bomberman are the ultimate team! Hikaru won’t regret asking us for help, myu!

HIKARU:

Truly I have been blessed! Yes, yes, I’ll show you where we last were together!

Moments later, SHIRO is staring down a cliff entrenched in darkness, his expression somewhere between annoyance and regret.

HIKARU:

I believe Kageo was here when I last saw him.

SHIRO:

….How in the world did you lose him down here?

HIKARU:

You’d be surprised what kinds of poor decisions one makes when they’re about to be smashed by a meteorite.

SHIRO:

Fair enough. Though, how do we even know if he’s still alive down there?

HIKARU:

Kageo is a shadow master. I’m sure something like a shipwreck won’t kill him! Though, falling down there might kill us, ahahaha…

POMMY:

Myuuu….maybe Bomberman should handle this alone.

SHIRO:

Ohhhh no you don’t. You were the one who said we were the ultimate team, which means we do this together.

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t have the ability to be useful at all here!

SHIRO:

….How I wish I had a tape recorder.

SHIRO sighs and wills a wind bomb into existence.

HIKARU:

A wind ability? But earlier, you used a fire bomb…

SHIRO:

Ah, yeah, I’m kind of multi faceted.

HIKARU:

B—But how?

SHIRO:

Winks.

Pain and suffering. Wouldn’t recommend either one really.

SHIRO grabs POMMY by the leg and jumps down the cliff, with POMMY screaming the entire way. Just as they reach the bottom, SHIRO tosses the bomb downward, and the wind explosion lifts them slightly and slows their fall. He then peels POMMY off his arm since he is still clinging to him in sheer terror, and puts him on the ground.

SHIRO:

Yo, creampuff, we’ve arrived.

POMMY:

Why does Bomberman do crazy things like that?! Pommy almost died, myuu!!

SHIRO:

Did you have another means of getting down here?

POMMY growls angrily before looking upward to see HIKARU falling toward them.

SHIRO:

Holy crap!

He prepares another wind cushion, and manages to save HIKARU from becoming a splatter on the ground.

SHIRO:

What the hell are you doing?!

HIKARU:

I—I’m sorry, you’re doing this for me, and I couldn’t bear sitting out!

SHIRO:

That’s fine and all, but next time tell me! It wouldn’t do for our client to end up dying!

HIKARU:

U—Understood.

SHIRO rubs his head and surveys their surroundings….or that would have been the plan if the only thing nearby wasn’t the flaming wreckage of a cruiser –probably HIKARU’s. Other than the billowing light from the fire, it is completely pitch black.

SHIRO:

Ah, um…I guess it’s actually good that you came, Hikaru. Can we get some lights, camera, action?

HIKARU:

Ah! Yes, of course!

HIKARU wills another light bomb into existence and SHIRO immediately wishes he couldn’t see upon his doing so. They are surrounded by beasts of darkness, their forms suggesting wolves, snakes, and four armed humanoids. They all stare hungrily at the trio upon HIKARU lighting things up, and there is a moment of pregnant silence.

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t want to die, myuu.

SHIRO:

You say that as if we do.

The beasts lunge at the trio, aiming specifically at HIKARU in an effort to snuff out his light. SHIRO is on the offensive, tossing an ice bomb to freeze two wolf beasts in their place, and making a slippery road for the humanoid beasts. He snaps his arm and wills a thunder bomb to paralyze the snakes, which he stomps upon afterward, scattering their darkness. HIKARU deftly dodges the attacks of the humanoids who deviate from SHIRO’s icy road, ducking, weaving and leaping aside while keeping his arm in the air. SHIRO makes do the best he can when the lights are off him, and attacks with thunder bombs. This paralyzes the larger beasts momentarily, but they shake this off and attack HIKARU. SHIRO grits his fist, pumps an earth bomb and tosses it.

SHIRO:

Hikaru! We’ve gotta get out of here before it blows!

HIKARU:  
G—Got it!

POMMY leaps on SHIRO’s shoulder, and the trio runs as lava and flames engulf the valley. After getting far enough away, HIKARU’s light bomb vanishes and the trio is once again in darkness.

POMMY:

That was close! But, Bomberman?

SHIRO:

Huffing.

Yeah?

POMMY:

What if Kageo was back there? Wouldn’t he have gotten fried too?

SHIRO can feel HIKARU’s eyes on him in the darkness, and he sighs.

SHIRO:

It was a kind of “them or us” situation there. Let’s just try not to think too hard about it, yeah?

POMMY:

Pommy thinks it’s “not thinking too hard” that got us in this situation to begin with, myuu.

SHIRO:

If I want your opinion, I’ll ask for it.

HIKARU:

This is terrible! How will we find Kageo in this valley?

SHIRO:

It’d help if you kept the lights on…

HIKARU:

Oh, right. Sorry.

He wills another light bomb into existence, and SHIRO uses his hand to visor out the dazzling gleam.

SHIRO:

Okay. We’ve got lots of ground to cover, so let’s get moving.

POMMY:

Pommy agrees! Maybe we can ask that person lying in that dead tree nearby for directions, myu!

SHIRO:

Yeah we can….

SHIRO glances over at the tree, and narrows his eyes.

SHIRO:

Hikaru…would that be…

HIKARU’s eyes bulge out and he runs over to the tree, immediately snuffing out the light.

HIKARU:

KAGEOOOOO!!!

SHIRO:

We can’t see dammit!!

A deep voice answers HIKARU.

KAGEO:

Hikaru?! Is that you!?

HIKARU:  
Kageoooo!!!

KAGEO:

WHY’D YOU LET ME CRASH?!

HIKARU:

Ah…um, well I did warn you that I was going to eject...

KAGEO:

Three seconds before you did! What would you have done if I had died?!

HIKARU:

I—I don’t know.

KAGEO:

What kinda answer is that?! More like, get me down from here!

SHIRO:

Um…and turn on the lights, wouldya? Not all of us are blessed with supernatural vision.

In a moment, SHIRO, POMMY and Kageo are sitting in a circle with a crestfallen HIKARU in the center serving as a light source. KAGEO wears a tattered cape and trench coat, his eyes opaque, and face wrinkled with age. He feels the ground before him for a moment before staring up at…or maybe past? SHIRO.

KAGEO:

Ah, so you’re a bomber too, huh? Wouldn’t have expected one of us out this far.

SHIRO:

Well, the creampuff and I have business out here, so…

KAGEO:

Ah, must be talking about the other side of Epikyur, yeah? It’s been tough going over there as far as I heard. Sounds like the new management is a handful.

SHIRO:

New management?

KAGEO:

Some girl, or whatever. Hikaru and I were trying to get out of here, but the meteorites busted up our ship. Since I’m a shadow bomber, I was born without the ability to see, or I would have totally been able to fly us out of this mess.

SHIRO:

Blind from birth? That’s rough man….but how come I’ve never heard of light and dark bombers before now?

KAGEO:

Strictly speaking, most of us are limited to this planet right here. Actually, there are bombers of different types all around the universe. They say that at one time all of them existed on Bomber star, but having different kinds of destruction like that in one place made people nervous, so they had us spread out to different places.

SHIRO:

Bombers of different types….That would explain the knights abilities.

HIKARU:

Knights?

SHIRO:

Ah, um…Astral Knights. I’ve uh, met a few of them.

HIKARU:

You’ve met the knights of legend?! What were they like?

SHIRO:

….Deadly.

HIKARU frowns at this.

HIKARU:

But they are the sacred envoy of the goddess Mihaele! You mean to say they’re actually evil people? Or are _you_ evil?

SHIRO:

Hey buddy, don’t go tossing those words around so carelessly. What’s good, and what’s evil depends on the situation and one’s point of view.

KAGEO:

Smirking.

You’ve been through a lot for someone so young sounding. I can tell that. Hikaru, the kid’s right. The few people who have met the knights aren’t around to talk about them anymore, so who’s to say that they’re not just self-serving chumps like the rest of the universe? Besides, anything that can live as long as they have isn’t natural….death is one of the few things that’s a right and a luxury.

HIKARU:

But Kageo….if we can’t believe in the legends, then…

POMMY:

Pommy thinks that it’s better to create one’s own legend with what they see with their own eyes, myuu! Pommy and Bomberman have seen lots of things, some things we’d never be able to explain in a million years! But that’s why everyone has the ability to go out and find what they want, whenever they want!

SHIRO:

Heh, you said it, creampuff.

HIKARU:

To create our own legend, huh….

KAGEO:

In any case, I heard you fragging those night beasts. The thing is, those guys are pretty relentless when they want to be. So unless you want to keep fighting them until your “legend” is over, we’d better get out of here.

SHIRO:

Yeah, about that. The method I used to get down here won’t work so well in reverse.

KAGEO gives SHIRO a look and laughs derisively.

KAGEO:  
And I thought I was the one who couldn’t see.

HIKARU:

Um, I hate to ruin this moment of grim reflection but…

HIKARU nods in the direction of the shadow beasts approaching them, and SHIRO prepares to fight them off, when KAGEO stands and holds him back.

KAGEO:

Let me show you why they make us team up, kid. Hikaru!

HIKARU:

Yessir!

HIKARU closes his eyes and expands the bomb’s radius so that the light reflects up the cliff and around the shadow beasts, as KAGEO wills a bomb of pure darkness between his two hands, squeezes them together and allows the explosion to engulf their surroundings. SHIRO can feel himself being dragged into the darkness as he sinks into the ground below him.

SHIRO:

Uh, I don’t think this is working!!

KAGEO:

Have patience, kid. Hikaru!

HIKARU:

Yessir!

He takes KAGEO by the hand, and then motions to SHIRO with a flick of his wrist as he creates another light bomb, solidifying the ground, allowing SHIRO and POMMY to run upon it. KAGEO’s first bomb still radiates from his presence, causing them to sink, as the light from HIKARU’s bomb fades, but then an odd thing happens. As SHIRO and POMMY follow the light and dark bombers, SHIRO finds that the repeated bombing allows them to actually transverse _up_ the cliff, using the darkness as scaffolding. Just as they’re about to sink inside of the darkness, the light bomb makes it solid so that they can reach upward. HIKARU nods back at SHIRO once they’re getting close to the top, indicating that he needs to be ready to jump.

HIKARU:

The express is going to stop here!!

SHIRO:

Got it!

They soon reach the top of the cliff, where SHIRO jumps onto the edge, along with POMMY and HIKARU who still holds KAGEO’s right hand. SHIRO then turns around and grabs HIKARU’s hand as he almost misses the jump due to securing KAGEO. SHIRO then pulls them upward, and collapses out of breath.

SHIRO:

That was so much fun that I never want to do it again.

POMMY:

Pommy thinks Bomberman spoke too soon…

SHIRO:

What?

SHIRO looks up and another meteorite is heading right for him. He screams, clutches POMMY and shuts his eyes out of fear, only opening them after several moments of silence. He is surprised to see KAGEO standing before them, a giant black hole extending from his fingertips, seeming to inhale the meteorite whole.

SHIRO:

Oh man….that’s the power of shadow?

HIKARU:

Kageo, that was a close one huh?

KAGEO:

Heh, no big deal.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

And I’ll have to fight Regulus who can do the same thing…no, he might be more powerful than that if he’s already found his element.

POMMY:

Those powers are so cool, myuu! You should come with Bomberman and Pommy!

SHIRO:

They’re trying to _leave._ Why would they want to come with us?

POMMY:

Hmph! There’s no harm in asking, myu!

SHIRO:  
Do you really think that little of me?

POMMY glances back and forth as if he’s thinking of an answer.

SHIRO:

Growling.  
Forget it.

Later on the four are saying their farewells as SHIRO and POMMY climb back into their cruiser.

KAGEO:

We should be able to head back and get a spare cruiser. That is if this klutz doesn’t accidently leave me behind again.

HIKARU:

Maybe this time you’ll listen to me when I say I’m ejecting!

SHIRO:

Ahah, try not to die you guys.

KAGEO:

Same could be said to you. People don’t come to Epikyur to have fun, after all!

HIKARU:

That’s not true! There’s the amusement park…

SHIRO:

Actually, that’s where we’re headed. How far is it from here?

Upon hearing this, Hikaru rolls his eyes and his face droops into a displeased position.

SHIRO:

Uh….what?

HIKARU:

Annoyed.

Y—yeah. That place is….well, let’s just say the person running it is…not all that amusing. There’s a reason why we’re leaving the planet rather than just relocating over there.

SHIRO:

Ah…er, is there something I should know?

KAGEO:

Just don’t die kiddo. If your business is with that amusement park, then you’re going to need all the luck you can get.

SHIRO frowns as the light and shadow bomber turn to leave.

HIKARU:

Just don’t forget Shiro, light and darkness exist in tandem with each other. You can’t have one…

KAGEO:

Without the other.

SHIRO nods solemnly and waves farewell to the two. He then sits in the cruiser for a moment as POMMY looks on.

POMMY:

Is Bomberman going to be okay, myuu?

SHIRO:

Yeah. Things just got way more complicated is all. We can assume the last two elements are probably light and darkness –maybe, and if I need one to defeat the other then….

POMMY:

Myuuu….we’re in trouble, aren’t we?

SHIRO:

I couldn’t have said it better. Though, what can we do but keep going at this point?

SHIRO starts the cruiser, and jets into the skies of Epikyur once again, his destination clear, but his fate nebulous at best.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

 

 

 


	28. Unamusement Park?! Haunted House trap!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Racing around the corner of another week's center is Sakaki, your friendly(-ish) Bomberman fanfiction writer! Hope everyone's doing well today. This week I bring ST 28 and a rare moment of candor. 
> 
> It's obvious that a writer not only brings their imagination when they concoct a story but a bit of themselves, I being no exception. Shiro's scene of reminisce during this episode shook free a few hard to forget emotions and unwelcome memories. See, at one point I too had a highly valuable friendship seemingly go awry for a little while, and found myself in a very bad place because of it. As much as I thought I was okay with it at the time, the truth was I really, really wasn't. It was a facade of living that only thinly masked and suppressed a deep depression for a long while, and though I can say with certainty I wasn't any danger to others or myself while in this funk, it was probably the lowest I had been in a while. I'm not sure if things would have gotten better on their own, and for a while resigning to such a fate seemed to be the only option I had. I probably don't come off as this in the story and in these little weekly blurbs, but I am a fairly shy and withdrawn individual. Oh how the internet is useful for hiding and enhancing one's insecurities. That is, until I did something very unlike myself and actually confronted the issue, figuring standing up and taking a chance I may grow to regret would be better than hoping for the best and growing to regret inaction. I went to this friend --we talked things out, laughed some, grouched some, and came to an understanding of our situations. Luckily for me, things worked out and now I'm back to being an irrelevant (but happier!) netizen. So in short, Shiro's internal crisis is one I understand all too well. Though unlike me, he didn't take nearly as long to get his ass in gear and go after what is precious to him, so he's a better man than me in that regard (despite being only a boy, age-wise.) 
> 
> Tl;dr, if it's worth pursuing, pursue it. Not later, not in a minute, but right now. While I won't say something like "No one is meant to be alone", I will say that having someone important, someone who gets "it", and you to a great extent really does make this shuffle around a winding mortal coil much more bearable, and dare I say it --fun. If you don't think you have someone like that, you're probably that someone to someone else, I guarantee it. It's like Socrates says, " 'Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "G" as in "Geez bro, that's kind of heavy for Wednesday at 8:30am."

???:

Mistress Zoniha!

ZONIHA looks up from a cellphone game to address one of her subordinates –a figure that looks like a stereotypical ghost. White translucent body, small beady eyes, and no legs. It seems to keep its distance from ZONIHA for some reason, choosing to report to her from across the room. A room in a tower filled with several macabre, creepy and rare toys. Painted in dark purple and green, befitting a teenage goth from the wrong side of the tracks.

ZONIHA:

Yeah? What’s up?

???:

We’ve gotten word that an intruder has stepped foot on Epikyur!

ZONIHA:

Rasberries.

Don’t care. Go kill the intruder or haunt them or whatever.

She waves off the Ghost in a condescending manner.

ZONIHA:

By the way, don’t think I haven’t heard the other rumblings of you ghosts starting some kinda union for more pay. Oppose me, and you don’t stand a ghost of a chance.

ZONIHA snickers at her joke and shifts her position in her seat so that her legs are up in the air, and her back is to the arm rest.

GHOST:

Thinking.

How does she always find out about those things before hand?!

Out loud.

Mistress, I think you should know that the intruder is a bomber who fits the description of the perpetrator of the “Noah incident.”

ZONIHA sits up quickly.

ZONIHA:

…Are you friggin’ serious? That guy is alive?!

GHOST:

At least more alive than I, mistress.

ZONIHA snickers and the Ghost bows.

ZONIHA:

Good one, Ghosty. Hrm, that makes things interesting. I _could_ and _should_ just go kill him now, shouldn’t I?

GHOST:

Sweating.

Uh, well…that’s the thing. Remember what happened last time you used your abilities in a fight?

ZONIHA:

Buh, _yeah?_ I won and that guy died. The end.

GHOST:

As well as several ghosts, the entertainment district, the haunted house. They’re still picking ectoplasm off of the museum roof.

ZONIHA:

Sing song.

All’s fair in love and war~

GHOST:

War…has rules. _That_ was a slaughter.

ZONIHA:

I’ve heard it both ways. In any case, what are you suggesting I do then, Ghosty?

GHOST:

Let us handle it, for our sake and yours.

Thinking.

But mostly ours.

ZONIHA flips on her stomach and places her hands under her chin, naturally facing away from her henchghost due to the nature of the chair. This is probably (read most likely) done to be as condescending as possible.

ZONIHA:

And why, my sweet, pure Ghosty would I let you do that? As you may or may not know, I have a bone to pick with that asshead. As in, I intend to debone him and restructure him as some kind of sauropod. Those are in now, right?

GHOST:

…I don’t think so. Were they ever?

ZONIHA:

They will be when I’m through with him.

GHOST:

If you keep destroying ghosts and property, you may have to look for the elemental stone yourself.

ZONIHA:

Gasps.

I can’t have that! It’s not fun at all!

GHOST:

Exactly. So why not let us take care of the work, and you just keep barely running things here on Epikyur?

ZONIHA:

Hrmmm. I guess you do have a point, Ghosty. All right, it’ll take him a while to get to my place in the amusement district, so we’ll see if you guys can deal with him before he gets this far.

GHOST:

Understood. Thank you.

ZONIHA:

Oh yeah, Ghosty?

GHOST:

Yes?

ZONIHA stands up and shines an ethereal light upon the room, revealing the decaying corpses of several ghosts. The ghost henchman chokes back a sound as it observes its surroundings and ZONIHA sneers.

ZONIHA:

Don’t mess with the wench who can kill ghosts. Tell the others that their pay is up to current market standards, and they ain’t gettin’ a cent more. Capiche?

The ghost nods quickly and leaves the room.

ZONIHA:

But maan, now I need someone to clean up.

She walks to a nearby window and stares down at the amusement park of Epikyur.

ZONIHA:

It’s a screwed up position to be in. Do I cheer for my henchghosts, or the intruder? I wanna kill him so bad, but…I gotta give the help some benefit of the doubt. Either way, I do love it when men dance for me. So dance, dance until you die.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 28: Unamusement Park?! Ghostbusting in the haunted mansion!**

SHIRO lands the cruiser outside of the amusement park’s gates, opens the hatch and gets a look around. The first thing he catches a glimpse of is the sign at the welcome gate of the park: EPIKYUR AMUSEMENT (For me) PARK. PARK BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE PURIFYING LIGHT ZONIHA, SIGN BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE SECRET POLICE OF TRUTH IN ADVERTISING.

SHIRO:

So this is Zoniha’s hideout, huh…

SHIRO turns to POMMY.

SHIRO:

Yo, cheesepile, we’re shipping out. That element isn’t going to find itself.

POMMY:

Pommy’s coming! Just hold on, myu!

SHIRO:

What the heck are you doing in there?

SHIRO turns back to POMMY who’s shuffling through the bags MARU had packed for them when they left the Pluto.

SHIRO:

Dude, this isn’t the time to be worried about our stuff.

POMMY:

Pommy’s not worried about that, myu! Pommy is trying to get stronger, myu!

SHIRO:

What?

POMMY pokes his head out of the bag and gives SHIRO an exasperated look.

POMMY:

Didn’t Bomberman look in these bags?

SHIRO:

No, not really. I figured they were just filled with perishable food and that kinda junk.

POMMY:

That’s not wrong, but they also packed that power tonic stuff too, myuu!

SHIRO:

Oh…Ah! I see what you’re saying. Since that stuff makes you transform, you figure you’d drink some now, yeah?

POMMY nods.

SHIRO:

Though…you’ve got like…three of them in your hand, paw, digit-thingy.

POMMY:

Pommy will drink more than one and it’ll make him super strong, myuu!

SHIRO:

Or, it’ll kill you! Don’t do it!

POMMY downs all three of the power tonics, and immediately retches before falling over.

SHIRO:

He—HEY! That’s why I told you not to do it!!

POMMY sits up suddenly and turns to SHIRO.

SHIRO:

Oh, so you are all right. Though, you didn’t really change…

POMMY is the same, but now his expression is blank. His eyes are small dots, and his mouth is etched into a straight line.

POMMY:

Ahh, I feel great now. Finally I have awakened.

SHIRO:

…Why are you talking like that all of a sudden? What do you mean “awakened”?

POMMY:

It’s obvious, my dear Bomberman. That previous me was simply a façade. This is who I truly am.

SHIRO:

Okay, now you’re beginning to scare me. So wait, the you that you were up until now wasn’t the real you?

POMMY:

No. That was a lie.

SHIRO:

….Why?

POMMY:

Raising eyebrow.

Why not?

SHIRO:

….Are you trying to piss me off on purpose?

POMMY:

If you’re growing upset, how is that my fault? I think perhaps you need to learn proper anger placement. Maybe you’re just upset at your own inadequacy?

SHIRO:

Seriously, what’s wrong with you?!

POMMY:

Perhaps it has always been _you_ with the problem, Bomberman.

SHIRO fumes and hops out the cruiser.

SHIRO:

I can’t do this with you right now. Hopefully whatever is wrong with you gets solved when that stuff wears off.

POMMY:

That’s like me hoping that your stupidity will fade over time.

POMMY jumps down too and walks by SHIRO without any further acknowledgement.

SHIRO:

I hate to say it, but I think I actually preferred him when he was just a fuzzy pile of cute.

POMMY:

From afar.

That person has died, unfortunately for you.

SHIRO:

What kind of hearing does he have…

SHIRO realizes he’s being left behind and follows after POMMY. The two arrive in the middle of the amusement park, which is oddly unoccupied. POMMY takes a look around, yawns and begins to walk east from their current direction. SHIRO on the other hand finds himself captivated by a lamp in the square –currently off since it is daytime on Epikyur, but still the march of memories plays in his head.

On Alcatraz, where he had met her.

On Aquanet where they had fought together for the first time.

On Horizon where they had played keep away from Ashtarth.

On Starlight where he had saved her life.

On Neverland where they had parted.

Before every planet where she’d call in, chipper and cheerful to tell them where to go.

Before Horizon where she had asked him to believe in her, and he had.

After Starlight when they had made a promise to come here together.

After Neverland when he cried every tear he had at the thought of her betrayal.

After…

What he wouldn’t do to have all of that back. To have what he had before returned to him…to not be afraid because someone else was there to protect, to be protected,

Starlight promises.

A friendship that had gone to Neverland to sleep forever…

He’d do anything.

Would…

MOLOK:

What do you fight for?

**_Would I fight for moments like those?_ **

SHIRO shakes himself free, upon that thought. Why had MOLOK’s question suddenly come to him again? He hadn’t had an answer back then, but now, just maybe…

POMMY:

From afar.

Bomberman, if you could perhaps join me in reality so we can find this stone and leave, that would be peachy, mmkay?

SHIRO:

Don’t talk to me like you’re my boss, dammit!

SHIRO takes one more look at the lamp, and follows POMMY.

SHIRO:

So sahib, where the heck are you taking us?

POMMY:

I’m just walking. You’re the moron who’s following me.

SHIRO:

Shaking fist.

I’m seriously about to toss you in some garbage can and take my chances on my own.

SHIRO looks up and notices that they’re standing before a dilapidated mansion, and that the sky has grown dark despite being bright and sunny merely moments before. He then turns back and still sees that aforementioned sunshine further down the hill. Has the malignant aura he feels from this house managed to create its own climate?

SHIRO:

Y’know, maybe we shouldn’t be here, cheesepile….

POMMY:

A frightened moron. How sad.

SHIRO lunges for POMMY who has suddenly become much more agile. POMMY leaps from where he was to a bush and then a window sill on the house.

POMMY:

Do try not to dawdle too much, Bomberman. You’re the one who’s in a hurry to find Lilith, right?

SHIRO:

Thinking.

What is his deal…

Out loud.

Yeah? And?

POMMY:

The late bird only catches regret.

SHIRO:

You have no right to say something so profound. I’m coming up there to beat the cute back into you, dammit!

SHIRO races inside the house and immediately finds himself surrounded by ghosts of different sizes and appearances.

SHIRO:

Ah….

The Ghosts look back at him, and for a moment there is only pregnant silence. One ghost happens to have a picture of him on hand, and glances at it before glancing at him again. After doing this a few times, its eyes widen and it points at him.

GHOST:

IT’S HIM! THE INTRUDER!!

The GHOSTS face SHIRO and prepare to advance upon him when he wills an ice bomb and stands in a fighting pose.

SHIRO:

H—Hey! Back up or I’ll use this thing!

A small Ghost tugs at the translucent sheet of a bigger ghost and asks…

GHOST:

Say, didn’t he like bring down an entire warship? If he did, what chance do we stand against him?

The ghosts stop upon this revelation, and turn to SHIRO who tilts his head in confusion.

GHOST:

….That is actually a fairly good point.

Now it is the ghosts who step away from SHIRO.

SHIRO:

Well, I guess that’s one way of handling things. Hey you guy—

The ghosts surprise him (or don’t considering their nature as ghosts) by breaking out into an open wail.

GHOST:

What are we gonna do?! It’s either deal with him or the Mistress! I don’t have enough lives for this kind of thing!

GHOST 2:

Well, actually we don’t have _any lives period._

GHOST:

That just makes this worse!

GHOST 3:

C’mon guys, Mistress Zoniha isn’t so bad. If you can just get past the part where she sees our existences as ineffectual toys for her entertainment, she’s actually pretty decent!

SHIRO:

Isn’t that sort of terrible…?

GHOST 4:

Sir, I can’t die since I’m already dead.

GHOST 5:

And I can’t get a pay cut because I’m already being paid peanuts! Actual _literal_ peanuts!

GHOST 6:

She’ll purify us! She’ll do it, dammit, don’t think she won’t!

GHOST 7:

Yeah, just ask Earl. Just that you _can’t_ since he’s been purified!

SHIRO:

Um…guys, listen, no one has to die, or re-die, I just want…

A suave yet gruff masculine voice rings out over the din, silencing the ghosts almost immediately.

VOICE:

What’s with all the noise, you idiots? Quit acting so pathetic!

The ghosts whisper amongst themselves.

GHOSTS:

It’s Ghost Boss! Space Pegasus on high, he’s really here! I can’t believe it…he’ll know what to do!

SHIRO:

Their boss, huh? Good, maybe I can just go through him.

A figure wades through the Ghosts, and stands before SHIRO. SHIRO blinks and gazes upward as GHOST BOSS is…quite different from his brethern.

SHIRO:

Whoa.

GHOST BOSS is about six feet tall, and while he is still translucent, he wears a suit and is all muscle. His hair is combed back, and between two beefy fingers is a cigar. He has a slow swagger to his walk, and a pair of aviator sunglasses sits on his translucent face.  Unlike the other less defined ghosts, Ghost boss is…a man among men.

GHOST BOSS:

What are you jerks cryin’ for?

GHOST:

Well, the intruder Mistress ZONIHA asked us to take care of is here, but he’s too strong for us to fight…

GHOST BOSS turns to this ghost.

GHOST BOSS:

YA IDJUT!! HOW CAN YOU TELL IF HE’S TOO STRONG IF YOU DON’T TRY?!

The ghost shirks away.

GHOST BOSS:

Listen. Men have to either do or die, you get it? And once a man dies, he just has one option.

GHOST BOSS lowers his glasses.

GHOST BOSS:

To _do._

The Ghosts (and SHIRO) all murmur about how cool GHOST BOSS is.

SHIRO:

So badass….Wait, wait, wait. That’s not what I’m here for! GHOST BOSS!!

GHOST BOSS turns to SHIRO and lowers his glasses. He lacks irises making his intense white eyed stare all that more menacing.

GHOST BOSS:

What do you want?

SHIRO:

Um…er,  I’m looking for the elemental stone…so um…

GHOST BOSS:

SPIT IT OUT ALL READY!

SHIRO:

DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE ELEMENTAL STONE IS, SIR?!

GHOST BOSS:

I DON’T!

SHIRO:

SORRY TO BOTHER YOU, SIR!

SHIRO starts to leave when he realizes that once again he has been swept up into the moment.

SHIRO:

Dammit! Though he is so cool…

SHIRO turns back to GHOST BOSS.

SHIRO:

I have to get through here and find that element, Ghost Boss! So if you don’t know where it is, I’ll find it myself!

GHOST BOSS:

Gonna go through me, huh? You got balls kid, but you can’t touch me.

SHIRO:

Tenses up.

So we’re gonna fight after all….!

GHOST BOSS:

No, I mean, I’m dead kid. You _literally_ cannot touch me.

SHIRO:

Ah, yeah that….would put a damper in my plans. Though, in turn you can’t do anything to me either, right?

GHOST BOSS:

Oh, I wouldn’t bet on that, kid.

Suddenly the ghosts swirl around SHIRO, their eyes glowing a menacing red.

SHIRO:

Um….what’s happening?

GHOST BOSS:

Flicks his cigar.

You know why people are scared of ghosts, kid? It ain’t because of what they can do to people, cause they ain’t really able to do much. Its cause they can take you to things in the darkness that _can_ do pretty nasty things.

The ghosts surround SHIRO and gel upon him.

SHIRO:

Gaaah!!! I…I…I can’t breathe….

GHOST BOSS:

See you in hell, kid.

SHIRO’s consciousness fades and goes to black. When he awakens, he finds that he’s in a dark room with his arms and legs tied up. He tries to move, and finds that his span of movement is extremely limited. Even wriggling free of his bonds is impossible given the limited amount of space he has.

SHIRO:

Where the heck am I?!

Little does SHIRO know that he is in a coffin in the basement of a building in the amusement park, a museum next to the haunted mansion. Apparently to the ghosts, this is hell.

Meanwhile GHOST BOSS heads back to his office and sits in his chair, leaning back and somehow slamming his transparent legs on the desk in front of him, and exhaling a column of smoke.

GHOST BOSS:

That’s the kid who managed to wreck the noah? Real shame, I was expecting more out of him.

GHOST BOSS doesn’t notice POMMY peeking in through the window behind him.

POMMY:

Thinking.

Ah, so Bomberman got captured, huh? Well, I guess that’s how the cookie crumbles. Should have known I couldn’t depend on him. What with the constant whining, and being so overtly emo. He should just quit being “Shiro” and become “Kuro” already.

GHOST BOSS:

Quit hiding and come out here.

POMMY:

Thinking.

Have I been busted?

From the door way, an astral image of ZONIHA floats in and stands before GHOST BOSS’s desk.

ZONIHA:

I heard you made quite the catch today, Ghost.

GHOST BOSS:

That’s Ghost _Boss_ to you, girlie.

ZONIHA:

Pfft. You still think you can assert dominance over me when I took your territory? Better get with the program, or you’ll be _Gone_ boss when I’m done with you.

GHOST BOSS bites his cigar, but remains motionless in his chair.

ZONIHA:

In any case, I’m going to take that thing you got, and deal with it myself.

GHOST BOSS:

From what you told one of my underlings…

ZONIHA:

You mean one of _my_ underlings.

GHOST BOSS:

Menacingly.

Don’t push your luck, girl.

ZONIHA:

Sing song.

Oh so scaaaary.

GHOST BOSS:

You said if we made the catch, we’d get the cred. What happened to that?

ZONIHA:

Amused.

I lied.

GHOST BOSS:

Why you….

ZONIHA:

I _kill_ Ghosts, Gone Boss. Do you understand what that means? I can actually take something that is already functionally dead, and make it _deader._

GHOST BOSS simmers down at this.

ZONIHA:

I don’t think making me angry is a thing you should do. Just deliver that kid to me, and stay out of my way. If you can convince your little friends to find the elemental stone faster, then I’ll be out of your dead space.

GHOST BOSS:

Whatever. You’ll get that kid in a few hours.

ZONIHA:

Good, good. Cheer up! You just took a big step toward getting on my good side!

GHOST BOSS shrugs and ZONIHA laughs.

ZONIHA:

Smell you later, Gone Boss.

With that, the astral projection dissipates into thin air. Even with his sunglasses on, the look of pure rage burning in GHOST BOSS’s eyes is apparent. POMMY sizes up the situation, and breathes a heavy sigh before leaping upon the window and then upon the floor of GHOST BOSS’s room. GHOST BOSS doesn’t turn around upon POMMY’s entry, but seems to know he’s there all the same.

GHOST BOSS:

And what the hell do you want? You’re with the Bomber kid, right?

POMMY:

Define “with”.

GHOST BOSS:

I’m not in the mood for words, but action. My “action” depends on how you answer that question I just posed to you, thing.

POMMY:

The way I see it, you could stand to be less stand off-ish, Ghost Boss.

GHOST BOSS:

I’m not hearing an answer…

POMMY:

Sigh.

What if I could help you with your situation?

GHOST BOSS:

Help? What can a pipsqueak like you do?

POMMY:

True, I am large in name but small in stature, however I do have connections.

GHOST BOSS:

Oho. A man is nothing but the connections he has. You’ve got my attention.

POMMY:

That Bomber kid took down a warship on his own. He can be quite the effective weapon when aimed correctly.

GHOST BOSS:

Yeah, but he’s fizzled out.

POMMY:

Does he have to be?

GHOST BOSS’s eyebrow rises at this.

POMMY:

You caught him by surprise, and he’s a bit of an idiot. Though, think about it. He took down five warriors of Zoniha’s ilk on his own, and that was before the “Noah incident.” If you wind him up and set him off against Zoniha, what’s the worst thing that’ll happen?

GHOST BOSS:

He loses?

POMMY:

 _Exactly. He_ loses. You don’t. However in the best case scenario, he beats Zoniha, and you get your territory back. Sounds like a pretty safe bet, right?

GHOST BOSS:

You forgot the part where Zoniha figures out that I sent him to her.

POMMY:

You heard her; she wants to deal with him. The only difference is between you sending him to her all trussed up, or letting him run her down. Either way the result is the same, yeah?

GHOST BOSS mulls this over and laughs derisively.  

GHOST BOSS:

Holy Space Pegasus, I’m actually considering this. I’m actually freakin’ considering this. All right, let’s go get the kid.

POMMY nods, and accompanies GHOST BOSS to the bottom floor of the museum where SHIRO’s coffin is. He pries it open, and SHIRO looks up at him, the sudden light blinding him.

SHIRO:

Ghost boss! Cheesepile! What the heck is going on here?

GHOST BOSS:

I’m gonna make you an offer you can’t refuse.

SHIRO:

Huh? Wait, what?

GHOST BOSS:

You want the element, right? I don’t care about that thing, I just need Zoniha gone. You take care of her, and you’ve got our help to find the element.

SHIRO:

….Well, I’m willing to consider it if you untie me.

GHOST BOSS nods, and begins to do so when POMMY stops him.

POMMY:  
Wait.

GHOST BOSS:

What? What is it?

POMMY:

I want to savor this moment.

SHIRO:

Ghost Boss, do you need any new employees?

GHOST BOSS:

I guess, why, you know someone?

SHIRO:

Once I get out of here, a certain cheesepile is going to need a place to stay in the afterlife.

GHOST BOSS:

Heh, I like you already kid.

POMMY:

 _I_ don’t.

SHIRO:

DIE.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

 

 


	29. Counterattack! Epikyur reclamation strategy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, it's your "Playing around with HTML editors on Plurk" superhero Sakaki-man here with ST #29! Maaan fiddling with things is really fun, too much fun in fact, as I'm once again behind schedule. It's okay though! I'm on vacation this weekend and I'll be sure to bust my behind catching up! Maybe. (Probably not.) At the very least, #30 will be on time, though after that is looking more nebulous than Shiro's future at the end of this episode. 
> 
> I do confess that while I've been writing to ensure that she's not TOO different from her earlier iterations in ST, reading urban fantasy (my favorite genre!) novels has sort of shaped Zoniha into something somewhat different than my original intention. The other members of the Bomber trash writing circle have commented on it, and after a re-read of ST 28 and now 29, I can kind of see it. She's like this weird snowball of young adult urban fiction heroine with a slightly just plain "adult" streak in her. Luckily, she's still ultimately Zo-zo so there shouldn't be any inconsistencies, but it is interesting to see a character evolve so much in such a short amount of time. Though she has had the luck to be around the longest out of the knights so far, so maybe canon and I have just seen it fit to be kind to her. Not that this will make her any kinder to Shiro, but you win some, and you lose some. Hopefully Shiro doesn't lose, for his sake and ---okay, mostly for his sake. 
> 
> We're coming upon another detour from the story, but this one will be slightly more canon than the space pirate adventures. What the hell am I talking about? Stay tuned~
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "Z" as in "Zoniha zestfully zaps specters".

It had been an existence (or after existence) of peaceful tedium. Epikyur had been known as the “planet closest to the spirits” due to the reverence of the shadow and light bombers, and the fact that those who were put to rest upon its surface often found themselves enjoying an extended after life as well. GHOST BOSS couldn’t remember when exactly he had passed away, or the exact circumstances surrounding his death. Even who he was when he was alive escapes him, but somehow deep down he could feel he was a leader. A protector of those weaker than he. It made sense since unlike the other ghosts who took on the typical appearance of the undead –transparent, white sheets with few human like features, that he must have had a strong constitution when he was alive. The other ghosts didn’t oppose him –rather they venerated him and put him in the position to lead. GHOST BOSS felt –feels that one can live strongly even after they’ve already died. And this is how existence continued for the ghosts until that fateful day when under the guise of looking for the light elemental, ZONIHA had appeared, and turned their afterlife upside down. She seemed harmless enough at first, so that when she requested the ghosts to help her look for the element they gladly complied. Maybe this was all intentional…as with the shadow and light bombers leaving the other side because of the falling meteors, the ghosts were completely at her mercy. Light in small doses doesn’t harm ghosts, but in a huge concentrated blast, it destroys them. Ghosts who eventually find themselves content may pass on to the beyond, but when “purified” by ZONIHA’s light they cease to exist. With this power at her disposal, it wasn’t long before she changed from friendly neighbor to tyrannical despot. The other side of Epikyur had been the home to an amusement park that spanned a large part of the planet, and she quickly turned this into her private playground. GHOST BOSS had done his best to oppose her with his strongest forces, but the light, dazzling, ethereal, and…deadly had leveled his people. The screams as the ghosts were purified and then dropped down to the ground,  their ectoplasm staining the earth like blood and their bodies slowly decaying like corpses were enough for GHOST BOSS to reconsider his position, and relocate right under ZONIHA’s thumb. Even then she would purify them as her whims dedicated, and he could do next to nothing about it, other than seethe, plot, and wait….

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 29: Counterattack! Epikyur reclamation strategy!**

SHIRO:

Yo! G-bizzle!

GHOST BOSS comes back from his stroll in the past, and remembers that he is with SHIRO and POMMY in his office within the Haunted house. His legs are up on the desk, as the bomber looks at him expectantly. They had come here to discuss a strategy to deal with ZONIHA, but reminiscence had gotten the best of him.

GHOST BOSS:

G…what now?

SHIRO:

G-bizzle. It’s your gang name. I mean, “Ghost Boss” is kind of on the nose. Which is weird for a noseless guy like me to say, but…anyway, I just figured this is more creative.

POMMY:

Creativity coming from the person who solves his problems with violence.

SHIRO:

Glaring.

Seriously, what is _wrong_ with you? Why are you all salt and spice, with no nice?

POMMY:

Are you trying to make a joke or a little girl? Either way you deserve neither laughs nor the tender embrace of the farer sex.

SHIRO:

Okay, I am _this_ close to---

GHOST BOSS:

G-bizzle isn’t too bad kid. Though, I think we have a more important matter to discuss.

SHIRO:

Yeah, um…what exactly did cheesebrain tell you?

POMMY:

You mean, “Pommy: My lord and savior Esq.”

SHIRO:

Glare.

You do know that “Esquire” is like, a formal title with no actual meaning right? Outside of denoting social class which I give less than half a Louie’s tail about. Unless you’re talking about in the United planets of Ameteorites, which then suggests you’re some kinda lawyer.

POMMY:

Derisive clapping.

First of all, let me express some surprise that you actually know something like that. Secondly, considering I’m the one who brokered the deal with “G-bizzle” to save you from being buried alive, you could say I _am_ your lawyer and a damn good one too.

SHIRO continues glaring, before huffing and leaning back in his seat with a slouch and his arms crossed. GHOST BOSS eyes the two for a moment before taking a long drag on a ghostly cigar and expelling a column of smoke.

GHOST BOSS:

In any case, your friend says you’ve defeated a couple of knights like Zoniha, yeah?

SHIRO:

Something like that, yeah. I managed to not die which –let me tell you, wasn’t easy.

GHOST BOSS:

Managing not to die, and beating them are two different things kid.

SHIRO:

Y—yeah, I fought them and won. Though, on the subject of death G-bizzle, why are you guys so concerned about Zoniha anyway? It’s not like she can kill you again.

GHOST BOSS:

Long drag.

Actually she can.

SHIRO:  
What? Seriously?

GHOST BOSS:

Do you understand what a ghost is, kid?

SHIRO:

Well, descriptions vary greatly. On one hand some say they’re like projections of what’s left of the human soul after death, and on the other hand some say they’re just a limited account of an organism’s perception.

This time POMMY and GHOST BOSS are shocked into silence.

SHIRO:

Hey! What’s with that “How-can-he-know-these-things” silence?! I can read, dammit!

GHOST BOSS:

Well, at least around here, ghosts are…hrm, how to put it. Germs upon the planet’s surface.

SHIRO:

Germs?

GHOST BOSS:

You know how when you wash your hands after working outside, all the dirt and grime comes off in the sink and goes down the drain? Ghosts are an existence somewhat similar to that. They’re both a natural and unnatural existence upon the planet. Just like there are places on some planets that are filled with soil which makes it easier to track it around everywhere, Epikyur is a place that’s intrinsically connected with that which is spiritual. It’s been like that for years –way beyond my time so I couldn’t really tell you why.

SHIRO:

That suggests that Ghosts should be more than germs, G-bizzle.

GHOST BOSS:

Well, when you track dirt in your house, what’s your first instinct? To clean it up right? Though if you live on a farm or somewhere similar, eventually you accept the grime as a part of life. Doesn’t mean that if a neat freak comes along that they couldn’t clean it up if they really wanted to –in this case, that’s Zoniha. Her light powers are a sponge, and we’re the grime. It’s a dirty, quick metaphor, but it does the trick.

SHIRO:

Wait, Zoniha is a light user?!

GHOST BOSS:

You came here without knowing that?

SHIRO:

Truth be told, I didn’t know what any of the knights abilities were until they used them on me.

GHOST BOSS:

Surprised.

And you managed to stay alive?

POMMY:

For some inexplicable reason, luck seems to favor him.

SHIRO:

Exaggerated tears.

Don’t reduce my life and death experiences as “Lucky occurrences”!  It makes me angry and sad at the same time!

GHOST BOSS:

In any case, we ghosts can’t directly stand up to her which is where you come in. We want our planet back, and quite frankly you’re our only hope.

SHIRO:

I—I see.

GHOST BOSS:

Anything wrong?

SHIRO:

No. It’s cool, you can rely on me.

POMMY gives SHIRO a brief look and shrugs.

POMMY:

You heard the man. So what’s the plan?

GHOST BOSS:

Zoniha requested your presence kid, so you’re gonna go to her.

SHIRO:

R—Really? But why?

GHOST BOSS:

Beats me. But my “dead” on intuition tells me that she’s looking for revenge for what you did to her fellow knights.

POMMY:

Monotone.

Bomberman is in trooooouble.

SHIRO:

SHUT UP!

GHOST BOSS:

So basically the plan is you go to her and end her.

SHIRO:

Gulps.

Just like that?

GHOST BOSS:

Do you have another plan?

SHIRO:

N—No, but….I dunno, I guess I was…

GHOST BOSS eyes SHIRO.

SHIRO:

Nothing. Where is she?

GHOST BOSS:

In the entertainment district of Epikyur’s amusement park.

SHIRO:

Oh, well that sounds easy enough to deal with….

GHOST BOSS:

It would be if she wasn’t armed to the teeth. She’s got ghosts helping against their will, sure, but she’s also got other traps to keep us –and probably others from getting too close.

SHIRO:

Heh, that sounds fine by me. I’ve been itching to get into a decent fight for a little while.

GHOST BOSS:

Keep in mind the numbers will be overwhelming. The only advantage you have is that she has no idea you’re coming.

SHIRO:

Nodding.

Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.

POMMY:

I don’t think that’ll be necessary.

SHIRO:

Huh?

POMMY is looking out the window and has a noticeable cold sweat running down his face.

GHOST BOSS:

What do you mean?

Silence and then a crash through the side of the building as a skeletal claw rips through the haunted house. A gigantic red eye peeps through the debris, and then reaches in, smashing everything around it. SHIRO manages to grab POMMY and dive out of the room, but GHOST BOSS is left behind.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

G-bizzle….!!

Undaunted, he stops and readies a fire bomb.

SHIRO:

What the heck is that thing?!

As if it is answering SHIRO’s inquiry the thing rears back and roars, revealing a huge not-so-extinct-but-still-skinless Tyrannosaurus Rex.

SHIRO:

How does this even make sense?!

POMMY:

Rather than ask that, shouldn’t we flee?

SHIRO glances back to a sign that GHOST BOSS is…well, not redead, but can’t find one. He curses to himself and runs down the stairs of the haunted house after defusing his bomb.

SHIRO:

Is this Zoniha’s doing?! For one thing, how the heck did she get a dinosaur, and for another how did she know Ghost Boss wasn’t going to give me up?!

SHIRO and POMMY reach the second floor of the haunted house to find several black haired puppets, all sporting the same eerie smile. Upon their appearance, the puppets turn and their smiles widen into grotesque shapes as their ears connected by strange wires launch from their heads. SHIRO balks and tosses an ice bomb to freeze them in place, allowing he and POMMY to escape….right into a trap door.

SHIRO:

Aww geez, you’ve got to be kidding me---

They fall several feet in darkness, until SHIRO feels a rope rubbing against his arm and grabs it.

SHIRO:

Creampuff, grab the rope! Something tells me we’re falling into some kind of trap!

POMMY does so, and SHIRO tosses a fire bomb with his free hand down into the darkness, the light emitted upon its explosion revealing several spikes down below.

SHIRO:

I figured as much.

_Ding Dong Ding!_

SHIRO:

Huh? What’s that?

Staticy feedback fills the silence in the room and before long, ZONIHA’s voice rings in.

ZONIHA:

Yo, yo, yo! This is Zoniha, your friendly amusement park manager! I’ve received word that we’ve got ourselves a few party crashers! If there’s one thing I take seriously it’s everyone’s right to party…and die. In some cases some people even get to do both! I did do a little bit of redecorating which gives me full “Girls-gone-wild” like access to the entire park, which means no one can hide anything from me! To be for real, I was getting kind of tired of that Haunted house, so I sent Undead Sue to level it for me. I’d say something clichéd like “This hurts me more than it hurts you” but, honestly it doesn’t hurt me at all. The only question here is if our party crashers will die before they get here, or will the ghosties end up getting fragged first? I look forward to seeing you all dance the dance of the damned! See ya~

SHIRO:

Crap, so she installed cameras or something in the park without G-bizzle’s knowledge. Well, that’s just fine. This plan wasn’t subtle to begin with.

SHIRO wills a wind bomb into existence, holds onto it for a few moments, and then tosses it just as it’s about to explode. The wind propels the two on the rope to the other side where SHIRO sees a balcony and quickly hops upon it. POMMY on the other hand is less than lucky and apparently disappears into the darkness. SHIRO gasps when the rope comes back without him, his fate unclear.

SHIRO:

CHEESEBR—wait, do I really care about him since he’s been a total jerk lately?

SHIRO crosses his arms and taps his foot in thought.

SHIRO:

Nope.

He then opens the door into the next room, and finds several ghosts with mournful expressions gazing at him.

SHIRO:

Out of the way! I’ve gotta get out of here and deal with Zoniha!!

The ghosts show no indication of moving, which infuriates SHIRO.

SHIRO:

Did you not hear me?! I said I’ve gotta go!

GHOST:

We’re sorry, but…we don’t want to be purified before our time!

GHOST 2:

Yeah, it’s one thing to go on to the beyond on your own terms, but completely another to be purified out of existence! Please forgive us…

SHIRO:

What? What are you talking about?

A loud crash echoes through the haunted house, and actual _tanks_ roll in. They fire bombs at SHIRO through their turrets, which go through the ghosts and explode around him. SHIRO darts back and forth through the explosions, and tosses a fire bomb at one of the tanks. The bomb bounces harmlessly off the hardened exterior, and explodes to the side as the tanks advance, faster than their frames would suggest. They circle around SHIRO firing at him rapidly, the bomber catching the bombs, and tossing them back as quickly as he can, but quickly finding himself being overwhelmed.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Unless another of Zoniha’s powers is to control tanks, these things must be running on battery and receiving electronic signals from somewhere. If that’s the case then….

SHIRO wills a thunder bomb into existence, tosses it on the floor, and then a wind bomb to propel himself upward. The thunder bomb explodes and as he expected, shorts out the tanks and stopping them. He lands on his feet and dashes past the ghosts who can’t look him in the eye –their feelings conflicted. SHIRO respects them enough to not voice his ire, and heads up the stairs and into another room where a rollercoaster track protrudes up and outside of the building. At the end is a coaster car, and a battery that seems to be out.

SHIRO:

First order of business is getting the “h” out of here.

He darts toward the roller coaster car, and uses a thunder pulse from his bombs to jumpstart the car. After doing this, it begins to move slowly, and he hops on as it picks up speed and leaves the building. SHIRO is out in the sun again as the roller coaster flies past the scenery at breakneck speeds, and he gets a good view of UNDEAD SUE who continues to stomp on the Haunted house, enraging him.

SHIRO:

Hey fossil face! Try picking on someone not even remotely near your size!

He prepares a fire bomb and tosses it at the T-rex, which explodes on its face, enraging it and alerting it of his presence. UNDEAD SUE roars and charges at the roller coaster, which SHIRO anticipated.

SHIRO:

How about I give you a brief reminder of the ice age, ya bag of bones?!

He wills an ice bomb into existence, and tosses it at UNDEAD SUE’s legs freezing them solid, causing it to fall forward.

SHIRO:

It looks like Sue’s been…

He uses his one eyed goggle to mimic sunglasses, and pulls it down over his eye.

SHIRO:

_Put on ice._

Unfortunately, Sue’s trajectory is right behind him on the track, which it crashes upon and breaks into pieces.

SHIRO:

Monotone.

Ah, maybe this was not the best idea.

The track falls apart around SHIRO where he, the roller coaster car and debris from the track fall into the water below.

A little while later, SHIRO crawls out of the drink and limps his way to the nearest building where he collapses and coughs water out of his lungs.

SHIRO:

Coughing.

Dang it….that was….

He allows himself a grin.

SHIRO:

Totally worth it.

He stands before the building he has ended up in front of, and shrugs.

SHIRO:

Not like I have any idea where I am in the first place. Might as well be lost inside.

SHIRO steps into the building and glances around, where he sees two cat eared patrons with balloons looking at Dinosaur museum exhibits, along with a sign that indicates a weapons museum is on the floor above his current location. Steeling himself, SHIRO walks toward the patrons, though as he does he hears the _dong_ of a clock tower in the distance, indicating that it is one o’clock.

SHIRO:

A clock tower? I guess that must be where the entertainment district that G-bizzle was talking about is?

The patrons suddenly turn around and open their mouths wide emitting an ear piercing alarm. SHIRO shirks back at the noise, an action that saves him as an aerial bomber painted to suggest a pterodactyl swoops down and launches a missile where he once was.  The explosion rocks the building, and fills the room with smoke. SHIRO braces himself, and runs up the stairs as the pterodactyl bombers fire machine gun rounds at him. He dives into the next room and locks himself in as a missile flies at him and lodges itself in the door. He panics and moves to the furthest side of the room, looking for a window for several panicked seconds until he looks down at his hands, and then at the wall, smacking himself in the forehead at missing the obvious method of choice. One fire bomb later, SHIRO has leapt outside the building, and finds himself under fire from green robots below him. Grinning, he prepares an earth bomb, tosses it downward, and watches as the robots are melted by molten lava. He then notices another pterodactyl bomber, and grabs its underside. It tries to shake him off, but he keeps his hold steady and uses his weight to shift its flight path toward the clock tower in the distance.

SHIRO:

I’m glad at least that whoever programmed this thing gave it a sense of self preservation. I’d be a smear on the ground if they had given it the order to self-destruct.

SHIRO turns around and feels a twinge of regret upon seeing the museum in flames and the haunted house partially destroyed in the distance. Maybe it was all incidental, but he couldn’t help but feel that he’s a harbinger of destruction. Of course, as a bomber, perhaps that’s just how things work with him and his people, but it’s still not something one prefers to dwell on if they can help it. His thoughts come to an abrupt stop when he realizes that his altitude is dropping, however.

SHIRO:

Hey, what’s the deal? We’re not there yet!

SHIRO realizes that while the bomber cannot take its own life, it _can_ shut down to prevent him from getting any further.

SHIRO:

Ugh, you suck, mindless machine.

SHIRO lands in an area with a cream and brick colored castle and water fountain, and upon doing so uses a thunder bomb to short out the pterodactyl bomber’s system, so it doesn’t reactivate and become a problem for him. He notices two more of the “patrons” mindlessly walking around and quickly avoids them by diving behind a nearby popcorn cart. Using it as cover, he wheels it over to the nearby castle and using MOLOK’s silent fuse technique, wills a fire bomb into existence and blows up the door. The “patrons” turn upon the noise and set off an alarm again, but SHIRO is already racing down the velvet path leading down to the castle’s door. He rams into the door, cracking its hinges and forces his way in where he quickly dispatches two more pterodactyl bombers and machine gun toting robots with lighting fast reflexes and the electrical discharge courtesy of the thunder bomb. He continues to follow the velvet path into another room where he spies statues of the other astral knights he’s fought so far. Along with a gigantic portrait of two young women, one with shoulder length red hair, and the other with long blue tresses that go to the middle of her back. They don’t seem to be too much older than SHIRO, and are seated in the picture with the astral knights standing behind them, including one knight in black that he does not recognize.  While their expressions are serious, they have the delicate features of happiness etched into them –make no mistake, this was a picture taken, or drawn during good times.

SHIRO:

I wonder who those girls are, and why they’re so familiar to me. Wait…

SHIRO walks closer to the picture and looks up at it. 

SHIRO:

They’re the ones who appeared in my dreams way back…and whenever I get an elemental stone! I wonder what their connection to these elements is?

He shrugs and continues down the hall, exiting from another doorway and finding himself outside again, this time surrounded by a grassy field and nearby waterfall gently flowing into a moat that surrounds the area. Before him is a regal gazebo painted in warm yellow and white colors, positioned in the middle of the enclosure, two lamp fixtures nearby, along with trees decorated by lights that are currently off due to it being daytime. The castle walls surround the enclosure from all angles, and the ground below SHIRO is covered in tiles with the outline of a strange animal’s head on them. He can make out the two pointy ears and rounded head, but nothing else. As he side steps toward the gazebo, he can make out the figure of a person on their back on the wooden bench, and stops several feet away.

SHIRO:

Smirk.

Zoniha, I presume?

ZONIHA looks up at him and bats her eyelashes, an action that gives away her amusement of his arrival, as well as her anticipation. She sits up slowly, and pockets her cellphone, kneading her fingers and stretching her arms over her head. Walking out from the gazebo, she stands with one hand on her side and the other with one hand out stretched, a finger wagging in a gesture of rebuke.

ZONIHA:

That’s ZONIHA esq. to you, victim-to-be.

SHIRO makes a face.

SHIRO:

You too? Is there a law school on this planet I’m not familiar with? Or, do you enjoy lording your nonexistent social status over me?

ZONIHA blinks and laughs at SHIRO, a genuine laugh filled –as far as he can tell, with no malice hiding in it. That being said, he can tell that she’s one who is good at masking their true intentions.

ZONIHA:

You are kind of cute, I’ll admit it. Though my favorite type of man is one who dances to my tune, or, failing that, looks really good underfoot.

SHIRO:

Heh, y’know, we’re in the right place for a date, so if we could settle things that way, that’d work just fine for me.

ZONIHA:

Date? Well….first thing is first.

SHIRO:

Yeah?

ZONIHA:

I told you what kind of guy I’m into yeah? But you know what they say. In matters of dating, if you’ve got two preferences, why not get you a man who can do both?

SHIRO tilts his head in confusion, and it is the last unfortunate action he takes, as in an instant --as quick as one would flick a light switch to brighten a room, ZONIHA is upon him.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

 


	30. Dazzing struggle? The Purifying light knows no mercy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning all. This is your author who has finally hit rock bottom, Sakaki~ What do I mean by this? I mean...well, I actually just finished this episode of ST a mere hour before posting it today. There really isn't any excuse for it either, I just...didn't write the thing until the last minute. Though, from what I've heard, anime episodes are often completed mere hours before airing, so maybe this is my life reflecting art. Though in their case, they're working hard up until the deadline and not just...not doing what they need to do. Hopefully I can get back on the ball this weekend. Especially since we're heading into a brand new arc full of reminiscence. What does that mean? Well, hopefully I'll be here next Wednesday with the answer! Hopefully...yeah. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "G" as in, Happy "Green Day". Go hug a "Green" Bomberman if you've got one. (I don't, *sob*).

What SHIRO remembers vividly is the sense of speed in which ZONIHA was upon him. It is or “was” maybe? Faster than he had ever seen before, maybe even supernaturally fast. She was literally upon him in the blink of an eye. Perhaps this is something he should have taken into more consideration since it might have been the one key he needs to defeat ZONIHA, but to be fair, he didn't even have time to think before finding himself on the receiving end of a jab to the temple, which like the ungodly speed in which it was delivered, sends him flying a supernaturally far distance away from where the impact occurred. Before he knows it, he slams into a lamppost back first and is slumped on the floor with his face inclined downward.   This exchange had probably only lasted –at most, 30 seconds, but it is a long enough indicator of how this fight against ZONIHA will go on a very painful level. SHIRO coughs, and wobbles to his feet as ZONIHA beckons him to bring it on with a wag of her finger. She would be different than the other knights who saw their fights with him as a job to finish before moving on to another task, it is clear that she is taking this personally. Which leaves SHIRO with a dilemma of a completely different nature.

SHIRO:

Dammit, The last thing I need is a knight who makes it her business to kill me. It's one thing when they just want to 'cause they were told to, but this...

ZONIHA:

Aww, don't tell me that's all you've got kid! You couldn't have made it through five encounters like this one if you could get done in with one attack! Let me put it to you this way, I'm going to kill you whether you fight back or not, so why not make it worth your while? Then I can have your body stuffed, and write a blogpost about how you heroically struggled until the end.

SHIRO:

Thanks, but I think I'll pass on all of that. We don't really have to fight to the death y'know? I'm just here for the element, and then I'll leave.

ZONIHA:

Darkly

Oh, but I don't think you understand. We _do_ have to do this. The fact that you're here, and I'm here pretty much dictates it. So bring it on, and then die!

ZONIHA rushes at SHIRO again, but this time he prepares a fire bomb and tosses it quickly.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

She can teleport somehow, but if I'm willing to take a few risks then...

To his surprise, the explosion...doesn't happen. Not that the bomb is a dud, or she neutralizes the explosion somehow, but it just does not happen. The bomb disappears from SHIRO's hand, and the silent fuse he had learned from MOLOK goes off, but the only thing that happens afterward is SHIRO receiving another blow to the face which has a similar outcome to the first time ZONIHA hit him. He lies sprawled over in a bush for a moment as ZONIHA snaps her fingers and a ball of light appears overhead siphoning power from the posts that surround their location, making it clear that this place was chosen for her to use her abilities at maximum efficiency.  She then strolls over to him nonchalant in gait, but eyes filled with menacing fury.

SHIRO:

What the hell just happened? My bomb...didn't work?

SHIRO shakes off his momentary confusion, leaps up and dashes away from her. ZONIHA remains in place, simply turning her head to where SHIRO is now, and standing with her arms crossed.

SHIRO:

If at first you don't succeed...

SHIRO wills a thunder and fire bomb, tossing the former first, while running and pumping the latter. ZONIHA appears in front of him in the blink of an eye and grins.

ZONIHA:

Aww, don't run away, I have something of yours!

SHIRO:

What?

Suddenly, flames leap out at SHIRO from an unknown location, the roar and impact of a bomb suddenly unleashed at him at full force. SHIRO barely manages to dive out of the way, as the explosion chars everything around it.

SHIRO:

T—That's my fire bomb, but....

Then the thunder bomb he threw lands with a thud in front of him and zaps the unsuspecting bomber.

SHIRO:

EUAAAAAGHHHH!!

ZONIHA is already upon him, and releases the light sphere she had upon SHIRO who retaliates with a wind bomb blast to knock her off her feet, shifting the trajectory of her light attack and giving SHIRO the breadth to avoid it by rolling out of the way, but only barely. ZONIHA licks her index finger and smiles, as SHIRO stands up shakily. She would kill him if he doesn't do something quick, but putting aside her overwhelming power, there's another problem.

A problem with him, that is.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 30:** **Dazzing struggle? The Purifying light knows no mercy!**

POMMY opens his eyes and the first thing he realizes is that he's upside down, and moving very quickly in what seems to be endless darkness. Unlike his former “self” who would have panicked upon awakening in a very unfamiliar situation, the new POMMY quickly recalls what he was doing up until this very point, and takes away one very important fact.

POMMY:

Thinking.

Bomberman _abandoned_ me.

He quickly files this in the back of his mind –the place where people (and apparently mimics) file the faces and information of people they swear revenge upon. With that done, POMMY then considers the thing of lesser importance –where exactly is he and where is he going? As if to answer these questions left unsaid, a voice filters through the dark and seemingly right into POMMY's ears.

???:

You should count your blessings, mimic. I happened to be in the neighborhood and saw you needed a hand. Just hang in there and keep your mouth shut, and things will be fine. Got it?

POMMY:

Thinking.

This voice....could it be?

For now at least, POMMY keeps his thoughts to himself, and rides the wave of darkness.

Meanwhile, ZONIHA and SHIRO stare each other down silently. SHIRO is panting, already tired out from the few exchanges they've had –realizing very quickly that this is possibly the worst situation he's been in during the knight battles. Not a single hit in, and he has no idea what her abilities are exactly. Though, SHIRO isn't one to let an opportunity escape, and he optimistically figures that her wish to torture and then kill him will at least give him time to think of what he next move should be. After all, if she had really wanted to kill him, she had several chances to already, right? That being said, he still has no idea of what he can do to defeat such a foe. First thing would be to figure out her abilities, but how could he do that short of asking her himself?

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Heh, I mean, since she's already concluded that I'll die, maybe I could just ask. Not like I'd be able to tell anyone else.

SHIRO then glances at the lamp posts, and considers bombing those.

ZONIHA:

Derisive laughter.

Did you already forget that I can be upon you in an instant?

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Can she read minds?!

ZONIHA:

Wagging finger.

No, but you're so cutely straightforward that you'd might as well announce your moves before you use 'em like in those shounen anime.

SHIRO:

Anime? You sound like Baelfael.

ZONIHA stares at SHIRO for a moment, before teleporting in front of him and hitting him hard in the face with a light imbued fist. The effect is as one would probably expect –hot, fast and painful. SHIRO again flies backward with surprising distance, but grabs one of the light posts, circles around, and launches himself back at ZONIHA with an ice bomb in hand. ZONIHA seems genuinely surprised at this tactic, and extends her hand quickly just as SHIRO reaches her. To his surprise, SHIRO stops in midair, and hovers a few inches before her face.

SHIRO:

Huh? What the heck is this?!

ZONIHA:

Dammit, you're a tricky little bastard aren't you?

ZONIHA's fingers snap, and SHIRO can hear at least two of them break. ZONIHA winces through the pain, and delivers a light imbued punch at SHIRO who goes flying, but not nearly as far. Landing on his feet, SHIRO blinks and leaps back twice, giving ZONIHA a look.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

It looks as if she had to hurt herself to stop me just now, but she didn’t have any problems doing whatever she’s doing to my bombs. Could it be that whatever her ability is doesn’t work on people like me? Now that I think about it, what if she does that whole teleportation thing to keep me from approaching _her_?

ZONIHA painfully flexes her fingers and tries to make a fist as SHIRO grins evilly.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

There’s only one way to find out…

SHIRO wills another fire bomb and charges at ZONIHA. She glares at him and seemingly prepares to teleport again, but SHIRO surprises her by setting the bomb off and allowing himself to be engulfed by the explosion which allows him to disappear from view for several seconds. ZONIHA quickly pivots back to get a better view of SHIRO, but he is already behind her using the wind bomb as a jettison, and has an ice bomb in hand. ZONIHA growls and uses the same hand to stop SHIRO in his tracks, but is unable to do anything about the ice bomb which explodes sending sharp ice fragments at her that dig  into her face and arms. SHIRO drops to the ground and rolls away harmlessly, as ZONIHA yelps in pain. SHIRO then wills a fire bomb and throws it, but like before the explosion doesn’t happen, and ZONIHA has already teleported standing right before him in mere seconds.

ZONIHA:

Clever idiots like you piss me off, y’know that?

SHIRO:

Grins.

Sorry not sorry. In one way or another, you can stop my bombs, but it’s actually a lot of effort to stop me, huh? And the teleportation, it’s more like you’re moving really fast somehow…

ZONIHA grabs SHIRO by the collar and throws him down stomping upon his head before he can escape. She then siphons power from the lamps again to charge up a light attack, but SHIRO surprises her by willing and exploding a wind bomb sending them both flying. ZONIHA rolls back and fires a light javelin at SHIRO who dodges by leaning to the side and rushes at her. A fire explosion suddenly occurs right in front of him, and then another behind him, and another over him until he’s surrounded by dust and smoke from explosions that obscure his view. He uses a wind bomb to clear the way, though just as he does so, a thunder bomb appears overhead and shocks him in a strange and painful case of deja vu.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

I didn’t even throw one of these! Where did she…

He then realizes the nature of ZONIHA’s ability.

SHIRO:

If that’s right then…

ZONIHA appears before him and with a snap of her finger whips up an explosion out of thin air. SHIRO is hit dead on and is launched into a lamppost, where he lands in a crumpled heap. She then resumes siphoning lights to create another light ball when SHIRO rises and dashes toward her with an Earth bomb in hand. ZONIHA balks and tries to change tactics, but SHIRO is already upon her and to her surprise has switched out the earth bomb with an ice one which he throws right before reaching her, the icy explosion trapping her in a cold wind. SHIRO wills a fire bomb and imbues his fist with the flame energy, going in for a punch when ZONIHA lands, which she avoids by hovering in mid air and landing several feet away. She appears in front of him again, and this time hits the bomber with the same icy wind he had used on her. SHIRO melts this attack with a small scale earth bomb explosion, and follows up with a lighting bomb volley, which all fail to explode, but SHIRO anticipates this and moves forward past the bombs that hover in midair and don’t explode, willing a fire bomb into existence and getting in close to use it until he is hit again by an icy wind and fire explosion sending him several feet back. Before he can gather his bearings, ZONIHA is before him, her expression caught between annoyance and confusion.

ZONIHA:

What are you doing?

SHIRO:

Um, fighting you?

ZONIHA:

Don’t feed me that crap. You’ve been coming in close to end the fight as soon as possible with as little damage to you _and_ as you can afford. You…have no intention of killing me do you?

SHIRO:

Cat’s out of the bag, huh? You’re not making it easy for me though.

To his surprise, ZONIHA is….furious?

ZONIHA:

What the hell do you think this is?

SHIRO:

Solemnly.

This is a fight, but it doesn’t need to be a fight to the death. I’ve done enough of that –killing others as is.

ZONIHA’s eyes narrow and she spreads both arms, allowing for a light ball twice the size as the earlier ones to form. SHIRO gulps, jumps back and prepares a counter, but he is hit by an explosion and sent careening forward where the light ball descends slowly and crushes him with its explosive energy. SHIRO yells as the energy drills into him, hot and painful, but ZONIHA has not had enough. Another fire explosion erupts under him, and then a lighting one, followed by an ice one, and a fire bomb explosion.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

She’s able to control time itself! These are my bombs, but she’s hitting the rewind button and playing them again! When she appears in front of me so quickly, she isn’t moving really fast or even teleporting…she’s stopping time, walking forward normally and starting it again! The only weaknesses she seems to have is that her light abilities can’t be time warped, and she has to charge them each time, and that she can’t stop living things without causing harm to herself. That’s why she stops time and keeps me from approaching.

SHIRO falls to the ground and is rocked by another fire bomb explosion, and then a kick to the face from ZONIHA as she stops time and appears before him again. SHIRO coughs up a fluid and lands on his back sprawled over, unable to move from all the damage he’s taken.

ZONIHA:

What the hell man, just what the hell? Who do you think you are? A God?

SHIRO tries to right himself as she regards him from a distance, her eyes filled with bottomless, limitless hatred.

ZONIHA:

Hissing.

You _killed_ them. You killed my family, you piece of scum. Now you’re talking about having enough of killing? You’re going to spare me? Where the hell was this sudden charity when you mowed all of them down?

SHIRO remains on the ground, but his eyes soften.

ZONIHA:

Hollow laugh.

Ain’t this the friggin’ greatest. You’re a real hero aren’t you, loser? I was ready to have some fun, and beat you within an inch of your life as revenge. In turn you were supposed to struggle until the very end, to bleed, to hurt me until you couldn’t stand it anymore. Then you’d die knowing the very same agony you gave them. That was the plan. Yet, now you’re barely even fighting back because you don’t want to kill me. How can I get satisfaction if you pity me?

SHIRO:

Quietly.

It’s not like that, I just…I don’t want to kill anymore.

ZONIHA:

And what about them? They didn’t want to die, and I didn’t want to lose them. Did you think about that at all?

SHIRO wearily gets on his feet, and stands with his head bowed.

SHIRO:

Quietly.

I’m sorry.

ZONIHA’s face twists in rage and with a snap of a finger a fire bomb goes off inches away from SHIRO’s face.

ZONIHA:

You’re sorry? You’re _sorry?!_ What the hell does that do for me? I can’t get them back, I can’t get revenge, and now you’ve made even killing you to be completely worthless!

SHIRO’s arm trembles, not out of fear, but because he just doesn’t know what else to do. ZONIHA bows her head and her hands tremble too. Almost crying she asks…

ZONIHA:

Voice breaking.

What am I supposed to do now?! You’ve taken everything from me!!

SHIRO:

I can’t answer that….I don’t know what I’m doing anymore either. I thought it could all be settled by not killing anymore but even that isn’t working.

ZONIHA seethes at this and prepares another light ball, this time triple the size of the first.

ZONIHA:

You don’t deserve to exist. Begone.

SHIRO tenses, prepared to either take the attack or respond with a counterattack of his own, but both fighters are surprised by a drill made of pure darkness exploding through the ground in their midst. SHIRO and ZONIHA leap back, and the drill ruptures the ground and recedes, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. SHIRO and ZONIHA keep one eye on each other, while being mindful of this new development, as the pregnant silence continues –that is until a certain familiar someone crawls out of the hole.

POMMY:

Oh, there you are, traitor.

SHIRO:

Cheesebrain? How the heck did you get here?

POMMY:

The short answer would be “none of your business”. The long answer would be a few obscene gestures, but I have little interest in wasting my time on you more than I already have throughout this journey.

SHIRO:

Seriously, answer the question, or just leave. I’m kind of busy here.

POMMY:

Considering how beat up you are, and how she isn’t, I’d say you’re just busy dying.

SHIRO:

Busy is busy! …Ngh, I can’t do this with you right now!

VOICE:

And here I thought a reunion between you two would be more sap and less snark.

ZONIHA:

Wait, it couldn’t be…

A tendril of darkness rises from the hole, and upon it is BULZEEB with something covered in cloth under his arm. He leaps off the shadow tendril and with a smirk inclines his head back at ZONIHA who is behind him.

BULZEEB:

Hey Zoniha. It’s been a minute, hasn’t it?

ZONIHA:

Looseeb? Why the hell are you here?

BULZEEB:

Ah, I get it. Loser plus Bulzeeb huh? You always were the creative one.

SHIRO glares at BULZEEB who gives him a cocky grin.

BULZEEB:

You probably don’t hear this much, but I’m actually glad to see you Shiro.

SHIRO:

You probably hear this all the time, but the feeling isn’t mutual.

BULZEEB:

Shrugs lazily.

It’s not all the time I get to talk to a guy who actually managed to claw his way out of hell. Thought I’d at least start with small talk. That being said, I did tell you that the mimic was important right? So why’d you abandon him?

ZONIHA:

Asszeeb! I asked you a friggin’ question! Unless you want to end up being deadzeeb, you’d better answer me! This is between the intruder and I!

BULZEEB:

If you must know, I was here doing the job _you_ should have been doing.

ZONIHA narrows her eyes as BULZEEB dramatically reveals what’s under the sheet.

SHIRO:

Wait, that can’t be…

ZONIHA:

You idiot, why would you…

BULZEEB holds a large round gem in his hand, its appearance similar to the moon, though the surface is reflective, and a white light seems to emninate from within.

BULZEEB:

I am in possession of one light element. It was easy to find when you’re too busy working out your personal grudges on the “supposed-to-be-departed”.

ZONIHA grabs for the element, but BULZEEB disappears in a flash of darkness, appearing behind her and in front of SHIRO.

BULZEEB:

How’s that whole pacifistic nonsense angle going for you, kid?

SHIRO:

H—How did you know…

ZONIHA  appears between them suddenly, and BULZEEB attacks her by fashioning a blade of pure darkness and slicing her arm. She shirks back and grabs the injury as she glares at him.

ZONIHA:

Have you lost your damn mind?!

BULZEEB:

Let me tell you something, and listen close since I know things tend to go in one ear and out the other with you, Zo-zo. I am here for one reason, and that’s to kill Shiro.

ZONIHA:

That doesn’t make any sense! That would mean from the very beginning you….

Her eyes widen in realization.

BULZEEB:

Claps.

And the last horse crosses the finish line. Shiro and I have a history, and I can’t let you kill him. That’s a dance that he and I have had reserved for some time now, Zoniha.

ZONIHA:

You’d choose him over the knights? Over _us?_

BULZEEB pauses –a curious motion. He inhales sharply and covers his visor with his hand as he laughs loudly.

BULZEEB:

You make that sound like it should have been a difficult choice to make? Once I sink my teeth into a target, I never let it go. _Never._ You were all just a means to an end.

ZONIHA:

Shivering in anger.

You...I looked up to you, and now you’re saying it was all a lie?

BULZEEB:

That’s the size of it. You all should have known better than to trust me when I killed the first Bulzeeb to join your fancy club.

ZONIHA:

BULZEEEEEEB!!!

She stops time and appears before him with a javelin of light aimed for his head, however BULZEEB surprises her with a pulse of darkness shaped as a bird of prey. The pulse travels through her body paralyzing her momentarily, and within seconds, BULZEEB is upon her with blades of darkness flowing from his arms.

BULZEEB:

Thanks for telling me how you feel. I’ll send you into the eternal night with the others….take this chance to be nice to Zhael and apologize to Molok.

ZONIHA:

BULZEEEEEB!!!

He slashes her twice, once across the neck, and again across her torso. Her voice fades as her body explodes in dark flames that slowly eat away at her until she and the fire of pure darkness are no more. BULZEEB regards the place where she once was for several seconds seemingly thinking about what he just did.

BULZEEB:

It seems you don’t appreciate the favor I just did for you.

Behind him SHIRO leans back in preparation to throw an earth bomb.

SHIRO:

Why…Why did you kill her, Bulzeeb?!

BULZEEB:

To Pommy.

D—Did he not see what just happened?

POMMY:

If it means anything, _I’m_ grateful you saved us.

SHIRO:

There had to be another way! She was…she was one of you! Now the knights are all….

BULZEEB:

They’re all me now. Yeah, that was part of the plan.

He then tosses the light element at SHIRO who after almost dropping it catches it.

BULZEEB:

Kid, it’s like I said before. Wasting the opportunities you’ve been given is stupid. You already started a chain of events by wasting the very first knight. You’re too weak to make a decision like that.

SHIRO:  
W—Weak…?

BULZEEB:

To decide to take a life takes strength as it does to save one. What your problem is is that you don’t even realize that you’re too weak to do either.

SHIRO:

I—I can…

BULZEEB:

Do what? Almost die? Yeah, good job with that. I’m giving that thing to you because I can’t use it, but honestly speaking it’s not going to make a damn bit of difference if you don’t get your act together. You can’t have it both ways, Shiro. You’ve come this far with blood on your hands, and that blood is inerasable. What you’re involved in now isn’t something you can halfassedly turn away from midway through because you feel bad.

SHIRO can feel the rage building….a warm at first sensation that turns into a fire that threatens to explode and incinerate him from the inside out. BULZEEB realizes this, and shakes his head.

BULZEEB:

I won’t fight you here. Zoniha did a number on you, and you’ll need to recover. Next time you and I mix it up, we won’t have the B.H.B army hanging over our heads. I fully intend to settle our accounts from Bomber star. Look forward to it.

BULZEEB crosses his arms and sinks through a black hole.

POMMY:

So you two have history huh? Interesting.

SHIRO silently stares at the light element and clutches it in his fist as it trembles.

POMMY:

In any case, now that Zoniha has been defeated, we should probably inform the ghosts that they’re liberated or whatever. I wonder if they’ll throw a banquet? I’m famished from all the being abandoned I had to endure today.

POMMY walks away leaving SHIRO to his thoughts, and emotions that bubble violently in his body.

Sometime later, GHOST BOSS awakens in the Haunted house with several Ghosts looking over him. Upon opening his eyes they erupt into excited shouts and happy conversation.

GHOST BOSS:

Wha…what’s going on?

GHOST:

That white bomber did it! He beat Zoniha, and freed us!

GHOST BOSS balks at this and sits up quickly.

GHOST BOSS:

Well, damn. Maybe I shouldn’t say this, but I didn’t think the guy had it in him. Though the last thing I remember is being flattened by a museum display…

GHOST:

We thought  you were done for too, but then we found you near the bottom floor of the house, boss. You mean you didn’t just heroically jump out of the way or something?

GHOST BOSS:

Not as far as I know, no. I remember darkness and then…nothing.

GHOST:

Eh, it doesn’t matter! You’re safe, and we’re free!

GHOST BOSS:

Yeah, I guess that’s all that matters. Where is our savior anyway?

GHOST:

Oh, the white bomber? Get this –he requested a room and turned down our offers for a party! I guess heroes like him really don’t need to be thanked huh?

GHOST BOSS’s eyebrow rises somewhat, but before he can ask any other questions, a group of ghosts drag him into their festivities, and despite himself the joy of being out from ZONIHA’s thumb takes over and he’s making merry with his underlings. Meanwhile SHIRO leans against the wall of a room in an undisclosed location. He finally slides down the wall and sits with his arms in his lap and his head downcast. He fought to kill, and all that had done was earn him the hatred of the knights, elements that threaten to take over his mind, and the loss of someone he thought was a friend. He had decided not to kill and that had gotten him well, almost killed. Was REGULUS right? Was he just too weak to have any real control over his life? If that’s the case, was there a point of even being alive? Before he knows it, SHIRO stands up, and a table in the room is on the receiving end of a punch that shatters it. Next a chair is thrown against the wall, followed by another one, both of which break into pieces upon impact. Now he is in the bed room where he rips a pillow in half and tosses the sheets aside, punching the mattress over, and over, and over. POMMY peeks in from the bathroom, grabs a sheet amongst the din, and with a sigh goes out into the hall. SHIRO knocks over a desk and whacks it with the chair sitting beside it before flopping into the bed and screaming into the mattress, the more he tries to change, the more he abandons, the more he gains, like his current temper tantrum, it all just seems so utterly meaningless, and if he has to admit that then….where does that leave him?

Just what is it that he’s doing here?

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. A taste for heroism?! Shiro and Sirius’s first encounter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! It's your waterlogged author Sakaki here with more ST goods. Just sign on the dotted line, put it in your family room to dry a bit and it should be good to go. 
> 
> So this week starts a mini series within a series. Some people might recognize what's going on and get confused. "So wait, you're treating an entire game as a flashback within an alternate retelling of another game?! You shameless bastard, you!" That's not an entirely incorrect sentiment! Truth be told, this is probably one of the few aspects of ST that had already been planned to be what it is from the outset. Little details changed, but for the most part? What readers are reading is what I intended unlike the other 80% of what's going on where it seems to change the more I write. 
> 
> At first I admit, I was going to start from Super Bomberman (yup, really dating myself here since I was alive when it came out for SNES!) and work my way to B64, since my original intent with ST was to tell a revisionist history of Bomberman's exploits ultimately leading up to him today as an out of work Konami employee, but after spending time with the Bomber trash circle and far too much time my head, I feel like ST is becoming more of an original take of the material rather than a retelling. That being said, I really want to have a focus on the older games since a lot of the fic I see seems to focus on the N64 series --not surprisingly since those had the most "story" and "characterization" out of the Bomberman games. To be fair, it's not quite Hudson's fault since at the time, characters without personality were easy to write for --as well as collapsible canon and timelines. The story existed in the moment to give a point of reference for game events, and that's about it. Admittedly, it is a lot fun to work with Shiro for this reason --rather than having to adhere to an already set character, I can sort of play around with him since there's not much there to begin with. (Sorry Hudson, but it's the truth.) 
> 
> But, yeah, somewhere along the line the Super Bomberman plotline got dropped and I'm starting with Bomberman 64. While my original intent was going to be 60% actual game stuff and 40% Sakakisms, it's sort of shifted to 70% Sakakisms 20% game stuff, and 10% Bomberangst. (Sorry, not sorry.) I do still want to tie in as much Bomberman background as possible though, so readers shouldn't be surprised to see anime, games, and other things slide into ST's hotpot. Everything is fair game including slightly darker plots than one might have thought possible for Bomberman related media. I'll talk about this a bit more next week since my rambling has gone on long enough. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "S" as in "Sirius wuz here, and still is."

Silence reigns supreme as SHIRO and POMMY fly through space to the location of the next and last elemental stone. POMMY had apparently heard from BULZEEB that his stronghold was on a planet named Thantos. Truth be told, SHIRO regrets his decision to continue looking for the elements after what had happened on Epikyur. He hasn’t found LILITH, and yet again his presence on a planet had caused someone else pain. While he’s past the point of wanting to die himself, it’s hard to stay motivated when the grim reaper seems to have a personal interst in your life. Except, rather than lashing out at one personally, the reaper decides to slash wildly at anyone who makes the mistake of crossing one’s path. SHIRO realizes only now that he’s fairly good at leaving people behind, but not so much the opposite where he’s the one who remains. Especially since this leaves him no choice but to proceed down a path he’d rather abandon. Still, with LILITH’s whereabouts unknown, a final element out for the taking, and most importantly the question of why BUL—REGULUS is out here in the first place and calling himself a different name all puling at him, he has no choice but to continue even if all these threads might tear him apart as they keep their constant strain.

POMMY:

So. Thantos.

SHIRO glances over at POMMY who has –much to his surprise and chagrin, retained his linefaced and snarky-but-not-in-a-cute-way nature. Usually after he sweats the tonic out, he returns to his normal self, but for one reason or another that wasn’t happening now.

SHIRO:

Yeah. You said that Regulus told you he hangs out there?

POMMY:

Yup. Seems to me that he went out of his way to mention this because he wants you to go there.

SHIRO:

Long sigh.

Of course he does. Ever since we ran into him on the Noah, I’ve been wondering why the hell he’s even here.

POMMY:

He’s rather persistent. Kind of like a scorned lover.

SHIRO:

Sputtering.

DON’T PHRASE IT THAT WAY!

POMMY is obviously unconvinced and shrugs.

POMMY:

Your funeral –eventually.

SHIRO:

Don’t say _that_ either. I’m seriously concerned here! Regulus is….

SHIRO shuts his eyes, the scene he sees upon opening them being that of Bomber Star’s green fields and blue skies. His focus however, is on the giant black monolith city ship hovering over a faraway peninsula, four platforms tethered from it by iron-clad chains. A young SHIRO of thirteen blinks as he peers into the distance in disbelief of the sudden advent of these invaders, unsure what to make of it until a man clad in white zooms over to him on wings of silver and hovers before him as he lifts his helmet to reveal blue eyes.

???:

Hey kid. I see you’ve got your eye on that thing, huh? Wanna do something about it?

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting, that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 31: A taste for heroism?! Shiro and Sirius’s first encounter!**

 

SHIRO peers around a corner in green garden, his breathing slow and methodical, and his back pressed to a wall. After taking a deep gulp, he dashes from one pillar to another, slowing down upon spying a gigantic blue gem. He then tip toes to the gem, slowly, carefully, until he’s mere inches away.

SHIRO:

Okay, this time I’ve got it for sure!

He dives in on the gem, and lands on his face as it is lifted away from him and into the air by a mysterious brown animal which looks like a cross between a sea otter and pigeon. SHIRO rights himself quickly and tosses a bomb at the creature, but he is already too late as it is far above him and out of range of his bombs. The creature drops the gem on a platform above him, where the mysterious man in white stands with his arms crossed.

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius!

The man in white shakes his head and pats the gem.

SIRIUS:

You still haven’t managed to get it? It’s not hard Shiro, you just have to concentrate on your surroundings.

SHIRO:

I am! But it’s too fast!

SIRIUS:

Excuses, excuses. You sure have a lot of those for someone who claims to want to be a hero.

SHIRO:

Indignantly.

I will be a hero! I just have to practice more is all!

SIRIUS:

From what I see, you could practice forever and still not get anywhere. We’re on the clock here, Shiro and I’m not here to babysit dreamers.

SHIRO:

Sighs.

Yes, sir.

SIRIUS hovers down from his perch and stands before SHIRO.

SIRIUS:

You do know why I chose you for this mission rather than someone else, right?

SHIRO:

Glumly.

Cause I was the only one who had the mark of bravery, right?

SIRIUS:

Bingo. When everyone else was running away from this thing, you were the only one to make an effort to come out and see what was going on despite the risk to yourself. That takes guts, kid.

SHIRO:

Yeah, but guts don’t equal talent, do they?

SIRIUS:

Smirks.

So you do listen to what I say, huh?

SHIRO nods sadly as SIRIUS strides past him.

SIRIUS:

It does take guts to try something in the first place. Now let’s just translate that into skill, and we’d have something.

SHIRO stands and holds his arm in an effort to hide his mounting insecurity.

SHIRO:

Are you sure it’s okay to train here, Mr. Sirius? We’re on the bad guys’s ship aren’t we?

SIRIUS:

We’re fine. This preserve was stolen wholesale from one of the planets they sucked the life out of. I guess Altair wanted to look like a philanthropist to people before he cleans their planets out. In any case, they don’t allow anyone on here, including guards, and we snuck in secretly. As long as we don’t cause too much damage, they won’t have a reason to come here.

SHIRO nods again and frowns.

SIRIUS:

What is it?

SHIRO:

I get why you chose me and everything, but…what do you get from helping Bomber star, Mr. Sirius?

SIRIUS:

It’s like I said before. It’s vengeance. He drained my home planet and killed my siblings…I wasn’t strong enough then to even scratch him, but now with your help I might be able to avenge them.

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius?

SIRIUS:

Yeah?

SHIRO:

This might be rude of me, and I’m sorry but it’s something my Dad used to say…that people should have a certain kind of “cadence” when talking about certain things. You don’t seem to sound sad when you talk about your siblings.

SIRIUS pauses curiously and blinks. SHIRO waves his arms in apology in response to his perceived offense.

SHIRO:

I’m sorry! Don’t be mad, please! I didn’t mean to….

SIRIUS:

No, no, it’s fine. You’re more perceptive than I thought. It’s a good thing, Shiro…yeah, I guess I am kind of calm about this. I guess in my bid to fight them, I’ve not only lost my siblings but a bit of emotion?

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius…

SIRIUS:

It’s fine. Anyway, lets get back to this. Altair has three subordinates under him known as the Masked Trio. Their names are Regulus, Orion, and Artemis. If you even want to see Altair, you’ll have to get through them so be prepared.

SHIRO:

Saluting.

Understood! Though, do you know anything about them Mr. Sirius?

SIRIUS:

Strokes chin.

They’re strong, but that goes without saying. I don’t know how long they’ve served Altair, but he trusts them unquestioningly. Oh, also they’re a Jazz band.

SHIRO makes a face, and SIRIUS shrugs.

SIRIUS:

I may not like them personally, but they got some soul. Jazz soul that is.

Meanwhile, the curtains drop on another performance of “Altair and the omni experience.” The applause of the audience penetrating the otherwise silent back stage as Altair –a man in black armor and a dark suit places a trombone in a case and makes his way to the back. Behind him is a woman in red armor and a blue sequin dress, a man in green armor with a tuba, and a man in blue armor who stylishly poses as he puts his drumsticks in a case. The “Omni experience walks down the hall into a dressing room where they open a case full of cold drinks and relax.

ALTAIR:

Yet another flawless performance. We were in perfect harmony tonight, if I do say so myself.

The woman nods and takes a long drink of bottled water.

ALTAIR:

Artemis, I hate to mix pleasure with pleasure, but how go the energy retrieval efforts? Is Bomber star as plentiful as the rumors say?

ARTEMIS:

A few of the units ran into some resistance, but they were easily taken care of. With a name like “Bomber star” I was thinking we might have some trouble, but it’s been child’s play.

ALTAIR:

That’s good. How long do you think it’ll take for us to subjugate this planet?

ARTEMIS:

Two to three weeks tops?

ALTAIR nods and leans back in an armchair.

ALTAIR:

The omni cube is one heck of a thing. It absorbs energy at an alarming rate, but knowing what it does with this energy…

The man in blue shrugs carelessly.

???:

Does it matter? As long as it doesn’t hurt us, I don’t see the issue.

ALTAIR:

This is true. I admit it’s no more than mere curiosity at this point. Despite the lengths I went to find the thing, I don’t really know what it does.

ARTEMIS:

Regulus, what have you been doing between shows? I’ve noticed you sneaking off on your own….

REGULUS:

Well, this planet is called Bomber Star. I was thinking I might be able to find a challenging opponent here.

ARTEMIS:

There’s that bad habit or yours. If your arms get messed up and you can’t play, our act is done for.

REGULUS:

No need for you to worry your pretty little head. I’m a big boy who can take care of myself.

ARTEMIS:

Who said anything about being worried about you? 

The man in green armor suddenly butts in with…

???:

Through the trombone.

TROMBOOOONE!

ARTEMIS:

You can put that away, we’re not on stage anymore. More like you have a tuba, not a trombone.

ALTAIR:

You know Orion, always ready with a joke.

REGULUS:

Actually, I think he’s saying it’s stuck on his face.

ORION:

Sadly.

Tromboooone.

ARTEMIS:

Ask for help normally then!

ARTEMIS begins to tug at the tuba stuck in ORION’s helmet as ALTAIR begins to speak.

ALTAIR:

My dream is to spread borders, knowledge and culture throughout the universe. You guys…Orion, and Artemis who were there with me from the beginning and now Regulus who has joined us recently have my eternal thanks.

ARTEMIS:

Amused.

What’s this, Altair? Getting mushy?

ALTAIR:

Laughs.

Maybe a little. Even though this universe has lost it’s way, you three seem to understand what needs to be done to get it on track. A person cannot live on one thing alone after all.

ALTAIR then turns, taps a wall panel and types a sequence of numbers into the keyboard that flips over upon him doing so. When he does this a hologram projector pops up and a map of the universe is projected on the wall, with several red “X’s” over a few planets before Bomber Star.

ALTAIR:

Sinisterly.

It is a shame that we have to waste those planets without any class off the map, but sacrifices do have to be made for progress. M—no, our names will be ones that will be known throughout the universe!

REGULUS:

And how. You’ve amassed enough influence to completely crush entire planets. It’s why I deemed your little venture worth joining.

ALTAIR:

And I let you join because of that mean drum of yours –as well as your combat ability.

ARTEMIS finally manages to free ORION who gasps and coughs.

ORION:

A—Altair, w—what about that guy?

ALTAIR:

Oh? You mean that fool Sirius? I did hear he’s been lurking around us like a fangirl scorned, but there’s no way he’d challenge us directly…not after a defeat like the one I gave him.

REGULUS frowns and strides over to the door.

ARTEMIS:

Going out to find some challenges again?

REGULUS:

Yeah, you could say that. Smell you guys later.

He exits, closing the door behind him.

ALTAIR:

He’s an interesting man.

ORION:

I still feel like we shouldn’t trust him.

ALTAIR:

Oh, I agree. For now though, he’s playing our song so there’s no harm with letting him stay in harmony with us, but if that note should ever sour then…

ALTAIR, ARTEMIS and ORION’s eyes glow menacingly upon this, as REGULUS walks down the halls of the concert hall and makes his way outside into the resort proper. Surrounding him are fountains blasting water high into the air, and the starlit horizon plastered on a artificial sky. This is Blue Resort, the private playground of the rich and affluent who come to hear Altair and the omni experience play while they discuss politics and their own corpulent lives. It’s not clear whether they know about ALTAIR’s plans or not, but it’s clear they wouldn’t do anything even if they did. REGULUS peers downward and sees a man wearing a black suit, with a monocle on his face that seems to accentuate his long white beard. Despite this, he gives off a strong and stern aura of a man probably less than half his age. What REGULUS finds curious is the “B” that seems to be tattooed on his head?

REGULUS:

Thinking.

Wait, I know that old coot….isn’t that Bagular the “Philanthropist CEO” of Higecorp enterprises on Bomber Star?

As if he hears his name being called, BAGULAR returns REGULUS’s look for a brief second, before a figure beside him with a strange clock mask asks for his attention, and the two walk away.

REGULUS:

Thinking.

That old guy is up to no good, not that I care really….since this planet is done for once Altair sucks it dry. My interest lies in the conduct of that guy. This time for sure, I’ll finish him.

Returning to Green Garden, SHIRO and SIRUS stand in the presence of a gigantic blue dragon. SIRIUS hands SHIRO a heart shaped container with a bomb insignia on it and points at the dragon which flaps its wings mightily creating a strong wind.

SIRIUS:

 _That_ will be our ride.

SHIRO:

O—Okay…?

SIRIUS:

Tame him.

SHIRO turns his head slowly, his expression one of pure, unrestrained horror.

SIRIUS:

Heroes are good with animals, so it should be easy. Though, some animals require _slightly_ more convincing than others.

SHIRO:

Sputtering.

H—H---How do I do that, Mr. Sirius?

SIRIUS turns to him, his eyes twinkling.

SIRIUS:

Through _battle._

SIRIUS then soars upward, slightly out of reach of the dragon who eyes him curiously, he then surprises both SHIRO and the dragon by creating a burst of wind pressure and shooting it directly in the dragon’s face. The dragon roars fiercely and pursues him as he flies back toward SHIRO who begins to freak out.

SHIRO:

M-M-M-M-Mr. Siriuuuuusss?! What am I supposed to do?!

SIRIUS:

I’m going to pull up, and you use that bomb I just gave you to blast it!

SHIRO:

But it won’t go off in time!!

SIRIUS:

It’s a remote bomb, just use your will to set the explosion!

SHIRO:

O—Okay..

SIRIUS flies down with the dragon in hot pursuit, and pulls up just as he reaches SHIRO’s location. However, SHIRO is too slow when preparing the bomb because he is afraid, and the dragon ends up destroying the ground he’s on before he can ready his weapon.

SHIRO:

Waaaaaaaah!!!

SIRIUS:

Dammit, kid!!

SIRIUS swoops down to save SHIRO from falling, but to his surprise SHIRO has latched himself to the dragon’s wing and hangs on for dear life.

SIRIUS:

…Not what I had planned, but it’ll do.

SHIRO:

I’m scaaaaaaaaaaareeeeed!! What do I do, what do I doooo?!

The dragon rams its back into the cliffs of green garden to scrape SHIRO off, but he scurries upward quickly so that he’s on one of its wings. SIRIUS glides beside SHIRO and makes several motions with his hands, all of which SHIRO only gets more confused by. Finally he sighs and points at the dragon’s wing and makes a circle with his hands to indicate a bomb which SHIRO smiles and nods at.

SHIRO:

Got it! So that's what you were trying to say!

SIRIUS shakes his head and flies above the dragon to get its attention as SHIRO prepares a fire bomb with his will. He then throws it into the air as SIRIUS directs the dragon into the path of the bomb, which SHIRO wills to explode just as SIRIUS jets by. The dragon’s eyes are blinded by the explosion, and it roars in pain as it flies haphazardly. SIRIUS flies alongside it as SHIRO crawls to the head and tries to gain control.

SIRIUS:

This is a problem. I was thinking we’d tame the thing, but it looks like all we’ve done is made it angry. Though, the good thing is it’s headed where we want it to go…

SHIRO:

Yelling.

Mr. Sirius!! What do I do now?

SIRIUS:

Yelling back.

Remember how I said that the different anchors holding the ship down were protected by barriers?

SHIRO:

No?

SIRIUS:

Ah, I think maybe I forgot to mention those then. Well, we’re going to use a huge impact to break the barrier on where Altair and his cronies should be!

SHIRO:

Ah! Okay, I get it! Though what kind of impact?

SIRIUS:

How’s a giant dragon sound?

SHIRO:

Horrified.

Terrible?!

SIRIUS:

Too late!

SHIRO screams as the dragon upon hearing SIRIUS’s voice lunges towards him, and the flying man uses this to goad it into a high speed chase right into the vicinity of another floating landmass, moving sideways at the last second like an expert bullfighter.

SHIRO:

MR. SIRIIUUUUUUSSS!!?! 


_DOINK!_

The dragon bounces almost harmlessly off the barrier, but upon closer inspection, a small crack is created in the formerly invisible shield. SIRIUS flies through this at high speed, shattering it. He then lands safely on a sky scraper’s roof and breathes a sigh of relief.

SIRIUS:

Didn’t think this would work for a minute there. That kid is handier than I thought, though…I wonder where he ended up?

SIRIUS suddenly feels the eyes of someone on him, and glances upward where on the radio antenna connected to the building he’s resting on is REGULUS.

SIRIUS:

Ain’t karma something.

REGULUS stares down at him and smiles..

REGULUS:

I’ll say. I had wondered where my cute little failure had ended up after getting his ass handed to him. Seems like you never learn, do you?

SIRIUS:

How could I learn anything when I had a crappy teacher?

SIRIUS stands and the two eye each other, the atmosphere almost bending around their heavy albeit playful atmosphere. SHIRO on the other hand fell through the broken barrier with the dragon, and down upon the outskirts of the city down below. While the dragon lands on a small island, SHIRO isn’t so lucky and is swept under water into a long weathered canal leading into the city. By the time he awakens, he’s underwater and disoriented. SHIRO struggles to swim upward, but as he is unable to swim, he simply sinks further down. Just when he thinks it’s all over, he remembers the bombs SIRIUS gave him, and creates one, but doesn’t detonate it. The bomb’s buoyancy floats him to the surface where he sees debris from the canal floating by, and latches to it allowing his bomb to go off.

SHIRO:

That was close…what was with that crazy idea Mr. Sirius had? I was scared out of my wits…

He peers around and scratches the back of his head.

SHIRO:

Actually, where am I?

Suddenly the canal shakes, and a wave of water sends SHIRO careening forward –further down into the darkness. He then turns around, and behind him is a giant angler fish with a slightly burnt antennae!

SHIRO:

Wait, did that bomb I set off earlier…

As if to answer, the fish roars and spits bubbles at him like a machine gun. SHIRO dodges them the best he can, but is pelted by a few and almost knocked off his makeshift raft.

SHIRO:

Nghh! I can’t be defeated here…!! I’m a hero!!

He wills a fire bomb, and tosses it into the fish’s open mouth and then with another flick of mental energy, sets it off. The fish screams in pain as the bomb explodes, destroying its insides, its death throes causing huge waves and jettisoning SHIRO even further down the canal. SHIRO uses quick reflexes to jump off the raft and on the side when he spies a latter going up to the surface, and after a quick breath climbs up, poking his head from under a manhole, giving him a view of several people from behind, along with a woman in red giving them orders.

ARTEMIS:

Listen up you guys, while we’ve had it easy so far dealing with the likes of the people on this planet, we mustn’t relent our efforts.

SOLDIERS:

Yes ma’am!

ARTEMIS:

Until this planet is completely in Altair’s hands, we have to keep intruders from coming here, and subjugate any would-be rebellions! Which is to say we need to crush them completely and utterly!

SOLDIERS:

Yes ma’am!!

ARTEMIS smiles satisfactorily.

ARTEMIS:

We’ve already got legions who have reported back on their successes in Diamond City, and the Tree oceans. I’ll personally lead the group that’ll take on the town in the boonies, around the Peace Mountains area. I don’t expect too much trouble, but be on your guard as these bombers can be as destructive as their name implies. If any of them gives you a funny look, mow ‘em down.

The soldiers ready their weapons, and salute.

SHIRO’s caught between two emotions as he hears this. Peace mountains is where his Grandma and friends live, and he had promised not to return until he was a hero! Yet, if he didn’t do something now he’d have nothing to return to! He hadn’t even told anyone about meeting SIRIUS and going off with him, things that he dictated as his conditions for teaching him. While he had his questions about that, it simultaneously fit into his romantic and admittedly romantic ideal of heroism. Heroes were strong sometimes lonely individuals who never troubled anyone with their problems, but were always there to support those in need. That’s how his Dad had been right until his death after all. Even SIRIUS as strong as he is didn’t see the need to burden SHIRO with his problems –which fit well into his worldview. Though the fact of the matter is that he is scared, very much so. This isn’t one opponent, or even one of SIRIUS’s training sessions, this was a small platoon of soldiers against one person, but SIRIUS isn’t around and neither is his father. So then the duty falls to him, doesn’t it?

SHIRO:

H—Hold it right there!

ARTEMIS and her platoon turn much to SHIRO’s fright, but he still emerges from the underground making his less than heroic entrance, dripping wet and rank with sea smells.

ARTEMIS:

And who might you be, little man?

SHIRO raises his fists in an offensive and defensive pose, his knees clattering, voice unsteady, and mind in complete disarray. Despite all of this, one notion clamors above all the din.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

I have to be the hero who saves everyone…!! That’s what I promised!

To Artemis.

I—I—I—I’m Shiro, and I’m gonna stop you!

ARTEMIS:

Smirks.

See men? This is the kind of thing I was talking about. Give them an inch by not destroying them outright, and they take a mile.

She makes her way through the platoon and stands mere inches away from SHIRO and with a hand on her side goads him.

ARTEMIS:

Stand back boys. He’s mine.

SHIRO braces himself, and dashes in with reckless abandon.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to. 


	32. Acquire a secret technique! Explosive Pumped Bomb!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday and...I'm tired. I guess my circadian rhythm is more like a circadian slow step since I can't seem to sleep lately. Though this is neither here or there, since Wednesday also means it's time for ST! Good morning to those who sleep favors! It's Sakaki, your slowly crawling out of his perpetual hole of lateness author! 
> 
> So, picking up from last time, I mentioned "darker plots than expected from Bomberman". What does this mean exactly? Well, I find it fascinating when two separate elements that don't seem like they'd gel well are forced into a package and shaken violently. Be it cute characters like Bomberman being put into pretty nasty situations, or hopelessly idealistic stories with adults in them. I think in a way, I am writing ST from the POV that Bomberman can do a meaningful story that is relatable to people without being pure fluff. Bomberman Jetters managed to do it on a surface level, so ST in a sense is taking the baton from it and running a little further with the idea. Not that I intend to like....get totally grimdark or anything, but things are definitely not going to be as neatly wrapped up as Bomberman's games/anime are. There are real repercussions in this story, and while it seems --for the moment that I am pushing Shiro and his friends really hard, it's all for a good reason (that isn't just because drama makes for a good story!) I want them to grow as characters, and that means taking a few risks and putting themselves on the line for what they believe in. I won't say something like I'm "Fixing" Bomberman, per se, but I do like the idea of taking things to their logical end, even if it's not quite what one would expect from the franchise. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "S" as in Sirius business is Sirius, even in Bomberman fanfiction.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting, that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

 

REGULUS charges at SIRIUS, boosting his speed with rocket thrusters hidden in his shoes. SIRIUS anticipates this and flies into the air, firing a blue laser and missing REGULUS by mere inches. REGULUS leaps from the building’s edge, and with a boosted kick hits SIRIUS on the side of the head and the two grapple as they fall down the side of the building, only stopping to break away from each other and grab window sills to keep from smashing into the ground. They glare at each other for a silent moment before charging and into each other, grabbing each other’s hands and entering a struggle for air supremacy. REGULUS gains the upper hand and throws SIRIUS downward into a dumpster, as he uses his booster shoes to slowly lower himself.

REGULUS:

Fitting place for you, coward.

SIRIUS:

Har, har.

He picks a banana peel from his head and leaps out of the dumpster as REGULUS stands before him in the alley in-between the buildings they had fallen down while grappling.

SIRIUS:

I really don’t get what you’re so upset about, Reggie. You said it yourself that we’d meet again.

REGULUS:

You seem to be conveniently forgetting the part where I said I’d kill you when we met again.

SIRIUS:

Please don’t insult my intelligence with empty threats, Reggie.

REGULUS:

Empty threats, huh?

REGULUS clenches his fist and thrusts at SIRIUS.

REGULUS:

I’ll show you empty!

SIRIUS tries to dodge, but is too slow, and finds himself rammed in the stomach by REGULUS’s punch which carries him into the side of the building. He coughs and tries to struggle as REGULUS leans into him, crushing him further into the building, quickly switching from SIRIUS’s stomach to his neck as he chokes him.

SIRIUS:

O—okay, I’ll admit that you’ve managed to edge up a little bit from “empty” but you still won’t do it…!!

REGULUS:

The time for words has passed Sirius. I know you’ve come here to get the Omni cube from Altair, right?

SIRIUS:

Bingo. It’s not like it’s his to begin with, so what’s a little bit of dishonor between thieves’?

REGULUS squeezes tighter.

REGULUS:

That’s beside the point. You wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for what I did for you, and yet you have the gall to betray me?

SIRIUS:

Gasping.

Y—You’re the one who fell too quickly! Did ever think that maybe this is a problem of yours?

REGULUS:

What nonsense are you spouting?

SIRIUS:

You were quick to trust me in your own way weren’t you? If it all meant nothing…our time together, what you shared with me, what we’ve done…then why would it matter if I showed up here to steal the Omni cube in the first place? I’m _damn_ sure you aren’t interested in Altair’s cause. You came here because you were hurt, yeah?

REGULUS:

Laughs derisively.

Hurt? Maybe, but only because Altair gave you the asswupping I wanted to!

SIRIUS: 

Nice try, Reggie. The truth is, you may spill blood but it will never equal the gallons that pour from your own bleeding heart.

REGULUS hesitates for a moment, which is enough for SIRIUS to push forward and knock him off his feet. He then takes to the air, though his wing was damaged during the scuffle so his flight is slightly off balance, but with enough lift to keep him suspended and out of REGULUS’s reach.

SIRIUS:

I’d love to continue this conversation, but I’ve got a man to see about an Omni cube.

REGULUS:

Sirius, get back here dammit!

SIRIUS:

Are you sure this is what you should be doing? You could kill me, sure, but that’s not going to satisfy you is it? I haven’t forgotten our original plan; I just changed it a little bit.

REGULUS:

To only benefit _you._

SIRIUS:

Touche, but hey, it’s better than Altair having it, yeah?

REGULUS growls and begins to follow SIRIUS to continue their fight when he is stopped by a beeping noise on his side –Altair is calling him.

ALTAIR:

Regulus, where are you? It seems Artemis has hit a little snag.

REGULUS:

Trying to keep calm.

What? What’s going on?

ALTAIR:

It’s nothing major, and she says she can take care of it, but I don’t want any delays. Head out to Peace mountain immediately and begin the subjugation plan.

REGULUS:

Yes sir. I’ve just got something here to take care of and I’ll…

ALTAIR:

What part of “immediately” did you not understand?  I don’t like falling behind or excuses! Just get out there!

REGULUS:

U—Understood, sir.

ALTAIR ends the call, and REGULUS growls as he does the same. He then looks around for SIRIUS who has disappeared without a trace, and has to stop himself from crushing the communicator.

REGULUS:

It’s like every single one of them are conspiring against me!

He stalks away as SIRIUS flies in the opposite direction, still somewhat lopsided.

**Episode 32: Acquire a secret technique! Explosive Pumped Bomb!**

SIRIUS maintains his flight path while thinking to himself, after narrowly escaping REGULUS’s wrath.

SIRIUS:

Thinking.

He’s still as strong as he was way back then. Good thing along with espionage that I learned how that guy ticks, or I’d be a goner. That being said, I knew there was a chance that we’d run into each other, but that soon…? Fate’s a tricky one indeed.

SIRIUS sighs and looks down at the landscape below him.

SIRIUS:  
Now I need to get this wing repaired and find that kid among other things. Why can’t anything ever go easily?

He lands on another building and takes off the wing that isn’t functioning to examine it. He grimaces in annoyance when he sees that a booster has been dented in making it impossible for the booster to discharge.

SIRIUS:

These are great except when stuff like this happens.

He then hears an explosion, and looks down to see a struggle between two very familiar combatants who are surrounded by a group of soldiers who holler their support to their leader.

SIRIUS:

Facepalm.

Dammit, Shiro you couldn’t stay out of trouble for just a little while?

SHIRO is a fight with ARTEMIS, and while he isn’t doing badly per se, she is always very close to defeating him with high speed punches and kicks. Luckily for him, his bombs are just enough to keep her from closing the distance between them, and this is keeping him in the fight…for now.

ARTEMIS:

You’re not too bad kid! But it’s going to take more than a few well-placed bombs to defeat me!

SHIRO:

Exhausted.

It’s all I can do to keep her from catching up to me! I know Mr. Sirius said that the Masked Trio members are strong, but this is more than I could ever imagine!

He stills his breathing and stands up straight slowly.

SHIRO:

Still, I can’t lose…not to you, not here! I’m a hero!

He yells and charges at ARTEMIS, sliding in with a pivot and preparing a bomb mid movement. ARTEMIS sweeps him off his feet with a fast movement and lands upon him with an elbow to the face. She then follows up with several quick punches, and tosses him over her shoulder where he lands painfully on his back.

ARTEMIS:

Bye-bye.

She prepares to dive in on him with the finishing blow, when shell fire rains from above, and she is forced to leap back.

ARTEMIS:

Y-You!

SIRIUS descends slowly and lands on a nearby canopy over the scene.

SIRIUS:

“Bye-bye” is right. Though, it’s us who are going to be leaving you.

SHIRO:

Mr. S—Sirius…

ARTEMIS:

Big words for a bigger loser! Did you not get enough of Altair’s fist in your face last time you faced off against us?

SIRIUS:

That was only a minor setback, trust me. Next time Altair and I meet, he’ll regret it. For now, I’m here to rescue the kid.

ARTEMIS:

Oh, so he’s with you? Should have figured, the stench of failure reeks off him. However, you aren’t getting him back or getting away again!

ARTEMIS gestures at her platoon, and they raise their weapons up at SIRIUS.

ARTEMIS:

Bye-bye, Sirius!

SIRIUS smirks and dive bombs off the canopy, through the gunfire, and swoops down at SHIRO who gets up quickly, runs with his arm outstretched, which SIRIUS grabs as he pulls up and away.

SIRIUS:

Do it, Shiro!!

SHIRO:

Yes, sir!!

SHIRO wills a fire bomb into existence, and tosses it down at the firing guards and ARTEMIS, the explosion obscuring them from view, and guaranteeing their escape.

ARTEMIS:

Dammitall! Someone contact Altair and let him know that Sirius is back and he’s got a bomber on his side!

She watches SIRIUS retreat into the distance as she receives a buzz on her communicator, and she balks as she receives the news of the barrier’s destruction.

ARTEMIS:

You can’t be serious?! Blue Resort’s barrier has been taken down? But how could Sirius possibly have this much strength, and what the hell is he planning?

SIRIUS and SHIRO have made it out to the outskirts of Blue Resort where they collect their bearings and assess their situation.

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius, I’m sorry for messing up –but thank you for saving me!

SIRIUS:

Think nothing of it. Things got pretty crazy, and you did the best you could. That’s all I can ask for.

SHIRO:

A hero always has to be prepared!

SIRIUS makes a face for a brief second, but nods in agreement.

SIRIUS:  
Sure. Anyway, you’ve got some pretty quick moves, but it seems like there’s a lot more to teach you. Let’s get some rest, and then resume things in the morning. Artemis is going to have her hands full dealing with the chaos we stirred up, and Altair is one who hates delays more than anything.

SHIRO:

Saluting.

Yes sir!

SIRIUS:

At the very least, we’ve thrown a monkey wrench into the works, so that’s an accomplishment we can be proud of.

SHIRO nods, but then twiddles his thumbs.

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius, do you think maybe I could um, contact my Grandma, at least? So she knows I’m all right?

SIRIUS:

Sighing.

Look, kid. I know you’d like that, but this is a top secret mission. It stops being a secret if people know about it, yeah?

SHIRO:

Yeah, but I don’t want to worry her!

SIRIUS paces and glares back at SHIRO.

SIRIUS:

And attacking a platoon on your own is something she’d be overjoyed with?

SHIRO:

Crestfallen.

No, I guess not…

SIRIUS walks over to SHIRO and pats him on the head.

SIRIUS:

I said I’d keep you safe, yeah? It’d worry her more to know what you’re up to here. The best thing we can do is to get this over with quickly, and get back to her safely.

SHIRO:

Y—Yeah, I guess so.

SIRIUS:

Just believe in me, and I won’t let you down.

SHIRO:

Y—Yeah, Mr. Sirius.

SIRIUS grins and walks away, leaving SHIRO with his thoughts and just a small bit of doubt. Later that evening, the doubt nags at him as he rests near a river, while SIRIUS puts up a tent. He had offered his help, but SIRIUS had made it clear he needs to work on something in secret, and had declined his help. SHIRO lied down in this spot instead, and to his surprise had quickly gotten very tired. Maybe it wasn’t out of place considering today’s events, but SHIRO finds this side of himself to be frustrating. How could he be this winded after just a little bit of fighting? SIRIUS had done a lot more and was still awake enough to do…whatever it is he’s doing, so why couldn’t he be that strong even after all of the training he had undergone with his father, and now with him? It makes him feel so powerless, kind of like back then….

SHIRO:

N—No.

The news hit him like a wayward firebomb during a deathmatch. His father, the hero…had died?

His grandmother, a bomberwoman with a pink helmet, brown eyes, and grey hair tied at both sides of her face. Her small framed glasses sit on the counter before her as she stares out into space. Her face tired, as if it had been fighting against showing any emotion toward her son’s death until her grandson had returned home, and now that it’s mission had been completed, the dam is about to burst.

GRANDMA:

It’s true Shiro. I just got the news from the base. They’ll hold the funeral—

SHIRO:

I SAID NO!

His grandmother casts him aside glance filled with pity. Despite his determined appearance, she knows her grandson is one who wears his emotions on his sleeve. She could have called him home from school, but this is the kind of reaction she knew he’d have so she wisely decided to wait and tell him herself.

GRANDMA:

Sternly.

Shiro, you knew---

SHIRO:

I don’t care! He’s not gone! He can’t be! He was supposed to teach me! He promised! He..promised….

SHIRO begins crying, and his Grandmother holds him close. It’s now just the two of them, the two of them against a cruel fate that would enact itself only a few months later when ALTAIR and his group would invade. SHIRO awakens in the present, and realizes he’s slept a few hours, rather than a few moments, and that it won’t be long till its dawn. He glances over at SIRIUS’s tent, and sees no lights indicating that he has gone to sleep as well. Not wanting to wake his teacher up, but feeling too restless to sleep, SHIRO decides to get in some training to begin his day. His dad had taught him that having something other than the bombs he was born with is important, and so he practices shadow boxing with the oncoming dawn, the sounds of his movements in the grass silent but with some cadence in the silent morning. SIRIUS meanwhile awakens and walks over to his wings which have been repaired, and prepares himself breakfast using the supplies that came with the tent to make coffee and a strawberry crumb cake he bought some time earlier.

SIRIUS:

Ugh, I hate to admit it, but teach’s baking really can’t be beat. This preserved stuff tastes like garbage in comparison. Though when in the wilderness, one’s just gotta make do.

He stands up wearily and strides over to a pair of white wings beside a sleeping bag, and attaches one to each of his shoulders. He then stretches the wings and nods when they work to his satisfaction. Upon hearing SHIRO outside, he shakes his head, and walks outside, waving a nonchalant hello to the young bomber. SHIRO stops his training and energetically waves back with both hands.

SHIRO:

Howdy Mr. Sirius! It’s a great morning isn’t it? Just the right weather to get in some exercise before we go take care of those bad guys!

SIRIUS gives SHIRO a weathered look.

SIRIUS:

I doubt even those guys would wake up this early. Though there’s something to be said about early to bed and all that, I really doubt it was a thing to be taken this seriously. What time is it?

SHIRO:

Gosh, I hadn’t checked….hmm, judging from the position of the sun in the sky and the birds out now, I’d say probably about seven in the morning?

SIRIUS:

…Please tell me this isn’t going to be a normal thing for you.

SHIRO:

Well yeah! Dad always used to say that if I wanted to get the most out of the day, I’d have to wake up early!

SIRIUS:

I suddenly regret asking you to help me.

SHIRO:

What? Did I do something wrong, Mr. Sirius?

SIRIUS facepalms and shakes his head.

SIRIUS:

And you don’t understand sarcasm? Who was your Dad exactly?

SHIRO:

He was a Bomber base Captain, sir!

SIRIUS:

….Wait, that boxing style….Ah, I can hazard a guess. There’s only one guy who’s crazy enough to think boxing should supplement bombs. Though he’s…

SHIRO:

Yeah….my Dad died, Mr. Sirius, sir.

SIRIUS:

…..Okay, now I’m curious. Why’d you agree to come with me to stop Altair from getting his mits on the Omni cube? Your Dad died in the line of duty, so I’d think the last thing you’d wanna do is pick up his mantle and throw yourself into the same kind of work.

SHIRO smiles and strikes a pose by pivoting forward and then hopping high in the air.

SHIRO:

Because I wanna be a hero! Like him!

SIRIUS:

A hero huh?

SHIRO:

Yup! My Dad was a hero, so I wanna be one too!

SIRIUS walks past SHIRO and leans against a tree in silence for a moment before closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

SIRIUS:

Before we go anywhere, I think I’d better give you the real story on “heroism” kid.

 SHIRO:

The real story?

SIRIUS:

Well, at least it’s not all you’ve made it out to be. Though, I guess that can wait for a little bit. For now, let me get to teaching you an advanced technique…the pumped bomb.

SHIRO’s eyes sparkle.

SHIRO:

You’re really going to teach me a new technique, Mr. Sirius?

SIRIUS:

It’s more of a necessity at this point. You won’t be able to beat Altair and his cronies if you keep fighting the way you have been.

SHIRO:

Is the pumped bomb technique strong, Mr. Sirius? Oh, and…how do you know it if you don’t use bombs?

SIRIUS:

I’ve been around.

For some reason that answer irritates SHIRO slightly, but the idea of learning something new from his hero SIRIUS assuages this feeling, erasing it completely.

SIRIUS:

In any case, it is a strong technique, but if used improperly it’ll kill you.

SHIRO:

I….I don’t know if I want to learn that, especially if it could kill me!

SIRIUS:

Like I said kiddo, it’ll only kill you if you use it wrong. Used correctly, it’s an “explosive” technique like no other.

SHIRO gives SIRIUS a still unconvinced look, and SIRIUS sighs.

SIRIUS:

Every hero has a technique that can almost kill them. It’s like…a requirement of sorts, y’know?

SHIRO:

R-really?

SIRIUS turns and makes a “gotcha” expression before turning back to SHIRO with a neutral tone and face.

SIRIUS:

Of course. You’ve got me here, and I’ll ensure you don’t go overboard, okay?

SHIRO:

O—Okay! All right, I think I’ll try it then!

SIRIUS:

Good, Good. Let’s get this show on the road then.

Meanwhile back in Blue Resort proper, ALTAIR plays a practice tune on his trombone as ARTEMIS kneels in the doorway upon finishing her report to her leader in regard to the events that had occurred yesterday. ALTAIR’s tune is somewhat slow and menacing, like a sadness hanging heavily overhead waiting for the proper moment to sink down and devour an unsuspecting victim. He completes the tune and then sits on a nearby window sill, silently absorbing the wind and sunshine for a moment.

ALTAIR:

It is as you said. His actions don’t make a lot of sense.

ARTEMIS:

Right? I have no idea what he’s planning, causing all of this damage and then dragging a bomber kid into the mix.

ALTAIR gazes outside and frowns.

ALTAIR:

Unless of course, the object of his plans isn’t what we think it is.

ARTEMIS:

What do you mean?

ALTAIR:

Think about it. He suddenly shows up again after we soundly beat him, and has backup, but rather than attacking us directly with this child he’s found, or even better –quietly sneaking in and attacking, he makes a big deal instead of showing himself again and causing as much trouble as he possibly can. Why do you think that might be?

ARTEMIS:

Beats me.

ALTAIR:

Chuckles quietly.

He’s a mischievous one, but I already have an idea of what it is he hopes to gain by doing this. It seems we’ll need to put our instruments down and pick up our swords. Make an announcement that we’ll be performing one more show here before moving on to another venue.

ARTEMIS:

Understood, but where will we be moving, Altair?

ALTAIR:

To the fortress. It’s less than becoming, but if my hunch is right, that’s where Sirius and his little assistant will be going. We have a duty to give him an encore….a final one that is.

ARTEMIS:

Of course, right away.

ARTEMIS exits as ALTAIR picks up his trombone and puts it to his mouth.

ALTAIR:

Thinking.

So you intend to raise the stakes on our game do you, Sirius? That’s fine, as it makes the song much more interesting to play when you have an opponent who plays to the beat of a different drummer. I certainly am glad I left you alive, Sirius, but make no mistake, I won’t do it a second time.

He then resumes playing, this time slower, sadder, and more menacingly than before –a despair that had found its target and now prepares to strike. Meanwhile SIRIUS and SHIRO are commencing their training for the pumped bomb. SHIRO stands with his arms outstretched a fire bomb in his hands. SIRIUS grips his shoulder with one hand and runs his hands along his arms with the other.

SIRIUS:

Okay, think of your arms as conduits for your will. Normally speaking, this is how a bomb is created in the first place, but that’s usually where a normal bomber stops. What if you create the bomb and then continue to send more of your will into it? What do you think will happen?

SHIRO:

Um…I don’t know, I haven’t ever thought about it.

SIRIUS:

Winks.

Exactly. Try it, but you have to focus on the will going through your mind to your arms and into the bomb. Too much and you’ll blow us both to smithereens. Too little and it won’t work.

SHIRO:

Okay…! I’ll try it!

SIRIUS:

Thinking.

Can’t have the kid going crazy on me if his will spirals out of control doing this. Though there _is_ a way to control that too, but I might need him later, so I’ll keep that to myself…!

SHIRO imagines his arms as conduits as SIRIUS commanded, and to his surprise he can feel the bomb in his hand getting heavier, and heavier, until it takes all of his strength to hold it up.

SHIRO:

W—Wow…!! This is the pumped bomb, Mr. Sirius?

SIRIUS:

Yeah. Dang, kid. You’re a fast learner.

SHIRO:

Hehehe. Thanks!

SIRIUS smiles enigmatically as SHIRO holds the pumped bomb up to the sun high in the air. A new technique for a new brush with danger? Only time would tell.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. Fierce fighting! Assault on Red Mountain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a little depressing or very depressing that since I wro--whined about not being able to sleep in the last ST release I still haven't been able to? I'm going to go with a "little" since I've still managed to keep laughing so I don't start crying. Speaking of tears, wipe those things away because it's time for yet another session with ST! 
> 
> The current arc is probably one of the longest ones that occurs over a short period of time, and rightfully so since a lot of the story that propels TSA:ST happens right here. Actually, the more I progress on this, the more I realize that these events are less about Shiro and more about what's going on around him, which I think is a good thing. Maybe it's a tiny spoiler, but the end of TSA: ST will mark Shiro going off to start his own "story" so to speak. Right now he's simply living the continuation of a fight started by Sirius and Reg and in the current series --the knights, so while he's the protagonist he's actually not too important in the scheme of things. Weird huh? Though I assure you this is at least 60% intentional. To write a story where there is a protagonist but features a different main character is a challenge, but really doable if world building is strong. (Of course mine isn't so that's a thing.) Anyway things are almost done for this arc, and then we head back to the main story. Stay tuned!
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "S" as in "Surely you've noticed the 'Siriusly' lacking pattern I've been using with the letters as of late?"

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting, that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 33: Fierce fighting! Assault on Red Mountain!**

 

Lava, heat, rebirth. Days within the recesses of Red mountain are anything but unique. Though it is here that the giant ship which houses ALTAIR and the masked three gains it's power to transverse through space and find new planets to maraud and suck energy from for the mysterious Omni cube. For the most part, the four indigenous anchors surrounding the black fortress are for the most part autonomous, there is a certain disjointed “harmony” that connects them. Green garden provides the natural resources, Blue resort is where the people go to relax for vacation, Red mountain is where energy is cultivated, White glacier is where this energy is refined, and Black fortress where this energy is monitored and dispersed. It's a system that has worked well for the masked group –a conglomeration of gears both big and small turning toward a singular purpose. Of course, the problem with such a meticulously kept system is that if one section stops working the entire thing comes crashing down. At least, that's what...

SIRIUS:

I'm hoping will happen.

SIRIUS and SHIRO are hiding against an observation tower in Red mountain, as SIRIUS explains his plan. They had managed to get from Blue Resort to Red Mountain secretly, and soon after arriving went straight to one of the sources where energy is refined. The fumes from the lava and sounds from the machines at work disorient SHIRO, as well as SIRIUS's complicated plan, but he does his best to keep up as he talks.

SIRIUS:

So that's the plan here. We're going to take them down completely, and then take the Omni cube from them before they can use it on another planet.

SHIRO:

Ooh. That's a great plan, Mr. Sirius! I'll help in any way I can!

SIRIUS:

That's what I'm hoping, kid. I'll admit we've got no advantages over these guys other than surprise, and even _that_ has been compromised somewhat. Still, we have to stop them here.

SHIRO:

Because we're heroes, right?

SIRIUS:

That, and those guys can't be allowed to do what they want.

SHIRO:

On that point, Mr. Sirius, you sure seem to know a lot about them.

SIRIUS:

Hrm?

SHIRO shifts uncomfortably, clearly uncomfortable about the subject, but finding it too much to keep to himself any longer.

SHIRO:

It's just...this...what you're saying sounds like more than just a thing of meeting them before, but...

SIRIUS:

Kid....

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius, heroes have to trust each other, right?

SIRIUS is taken aback by this.

SIRIUS:

Y—yeah, they do.

SHIRO:

So then you have to tell me everything that's bothering you! It's the only way we're gonna be able to work together!

SIRIUS:

Um...I guess so?

Thinking.

How did things turn out this way?

SHIRO's eyes twinkle and SIRIUS quickly figures out what's really on his mind.

SIRIUS:

Thinking.

He just wants to hear about my supposed “heroic” stories, doesn't he...

To SHIRO.

Well, we are on a little bit of a time limit, but if you insist...

SIRIUS crosses his arms and looks upward proudly.

SIRIUS:

I don't mind regaling you with a story or two.

SHIRO makes a sound not unlike a fanboy squeal.

SIRIUS:

Hrm, where should I start. Ah, well, it's actually sort of appropriate that I'm sharing this with a student, since there was a time where I had a teacher of my own. He was a weir—unique guy. He's one of the strongest guys I know, and when it comes down to justice and the like there's no one better. He's the one who taught me a lot of what I know now too.

SHIRO nods, the lights in his eyes beams of radiant energy.

SIRIUS:

So you can only imagine how excited I was to get the chance to work with him. The two of us were charged to go after a villain who was terrorizing a certain nebula. Maaan, it really was something. See, he and I had come up with a plan to take them out, right? But somehow that guy had a spy who found out about it at the last minute, and while teach wanted to go and think of a new plan, I pretty much blasted my way in by air alone.

SHIRO:  
Oooh!

SIRIUS:

Man, everyone was pissed at that. But I managed to blast my way through using these wings and the air pressure weapons I have equipped. By the time they knew what was heading their way, I had already neutralized the threat. Good times, good times.

SHIRO's face changes from admiration to confusion.

SHIRO:

What did your teacher think of that though, Mr. Sirius?

SIRIUS:

Huh?

SHIRO:  
You were a little mad yesterday when I tried to take on Artemis alone, so I'd imagine he was really angry huh?

SIRIUS:

Yeah, he was mad I guess.

SHIRO:

That's sad. I feel like he was mostly mad because he wanted to work with you, and didn't want you to shoulder everything alone.

SIRIUS despite himself finds memories slowly creeping up on him.

SIRIUS:

Maybe, I guess...

SHIRO:

It's why you were mad at me, right Mr. Sirius? I thought about it last night, and now I think I understand.

SIRIUS:

Y—Yeah.

SHIRO:

As a hero, you have to promise that if you meet up with your teach again, you'll apologize to him, okay?

SIRIUS:

Yeah, _if_ we meet again.

SHIRO smiles and glances behind them where he sees a few guards.

SHIRO:

Should we take them out, Mr. Sirius?

SIRIUS:

No, if they don't report back, we'll have everyone breathing down our necks. The mission here is to reach the refinery plant and screw things up in a way that either takes them offline completely or at least long enough for us to get to the next area.

SHIRO:

Ooh, okay. So where do we go?

SIRIUS points above.

SIRIUS:

This observation point is linked to a collection area that eventually heads into the next area –White glacier. If we can keep the energy from going there, they'll have to take notice no matter what they're up to.

SHIRO nods and SIRIUS gestures to a minecart nearby.

SIRIUS:

We're gonna use that to make our way up. I can fly, but you can't and getting us both up to the top on my back isn't a good long term plan.

SHIRO hops in as SIRIUS pushes the mine cart down –or up the track it's currently on.

SIRIUS:

Using my jet power, I'll get us to the top. Though I won't be able to attack this way, so you'll be playing offensive. We'll be going too fast for anyone to outright attack us unlike leading an offensive here, but there's still the offhand chance. I'm trusting you, kid.

SHIRO salutes.

SHIRO:

Right-o! Leave it to me!

SIRIUS nods and closes the visor on his helmet as he activates the thrusters on his feet and pushes forward. SHIRO grips the edge of the mine cart as the speed picks up, and the two head into a tunnel, soon accelerating at a fast pace. SHIRO keeps a look out as the cart speeds up the mountain, and is surprised when he doesn't see any guards or anyone else for that matter.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Something's wrong here...if the bad guys need this place as much as Mr. Sirius says they do, there should be at least a few of them guarding it! Yet we haven't seen anyone since we came in here!

SHIRO then remembers the story SIRIUS told him about his heroic exploits, especially the part about info being leaked, and the plan going downhill because of it. What if this is the same situation? What if somehow the bad guys had learned of SIRIUS's intent and in turn come up with countermeasures to stop him? Then, the situation they're in right now is....?

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Wait, we're in a narrow passageway with only one entrance and exit! If the bad guys wanted to keep us from ruining their plans, what would be the easiest way of doing that? We might be able to win in a fight, and it seems like they at least know a little bit about how Mr. Sirius thinks, so....the easiest way of stopping us from getting further is...

An explosion rocks the tunnel that SHIRO and SIRIUS are traveling in, and sends the mine cart careening off the track. SHIRO falls out before it crashes, as SIRIUS runs over to check on him.

SIRIUS:

Kid, are you okay?

SHIRO:

Y—Yeah, that was scary but I'm not hurt.

SIRIUS:  
What the heck is going on? What was that explosion?

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius, I think I might know..

SIRIUS turns and gives him a quizzical look. Meanwhile in the observation tower, ORION is practicing the trombone...badly, as several henchmen cover their ears.)

HENCHMAN:

How in the heck is he in a jazz band with “talent” like this?

HENCHMAN2:

Ah, you must be new here. Yeah Orion's got a sort of....condition.

HENCHMAN:

What? What do you mean?

HENCHMAN2:

See, he sucks in pretty much every capacity when he's on his own but...

HENCHMAN:

But?

HENCHMAN2:  
When he's paired up with the others, brother has a soul that'll make your dead mama cry

He looks over at ORION who's stopped playing to stare at the trombone wondering what it is he's doing wrong.

HENCHMAN:

Really?

HENCHMAN2:

Yeah, it's just a shame the poor guy hasn't figured this out himself.

ORION sighs and throws the trombone into a nearby compactor that's full of them.

ORION:  
Geez, this one is no good either?

HENCHMAN2:

It's like I've been trying to tell you boss, the trombones aren't the problem here, but you.

ORION:

Dismissively.

Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Did you make sure everyone evacuated the tunnel leading up to lava line three?

HENCHMAN2:

Sighs.

Yeah, just like you ordered us. Though why would you tell us to do something like that?

ORION:

'Cause Altair said so. Moreover, it fits with that guy's M.O.

HENCHMAN2:

You really think so? I just can't believe he'd actually come back here of all places.

ORION:

Shrugs.

Makes sense to me. He's that type of person you know? The one who doesn't learn because he thinks he's some sort of, I 'unno crusader.

HENCHMAN:

Crusader? What is he crusading for?

ORION:

If I had to take a guess....

He points to a nearby shelf with several containing several boxes and gestures to the henchman to bring him one of them. The henchman gets up and brings over one of the unmarked boxes, and recoils in horror when ORION opens it to reveal yet another trombone.

ORION:

He's after something that defies reason –only because what he wants is “reason” itself.

ORION begins to play –badly again, as the first henchmen fights backs tears of pain and the other simply smiles and shakes his head. Back in the tunnel, SHIRO taps the wall, looking for any weak points to bomb, as SIRIUS returns from the opposite end of the tunnel, his expression grim.

SIRIUS:

It's as you said. They've trapped us in here.

SHIRO:

I thought so....it looks like they've figured out your plan Mr. Sirius.

SIRIUS:

Dammitall. How the heck did they figure me out so quickly? Could it be him? No, there's no way he'd sell me out to them, not with as much pride as he has...

SHIRO glances at SIRIUS inquisitively and he waves his suspicions away.

SIRIUS:

Just talking to myself! More like, what are you doing over there?

SHIRO:

I was trying to find a point to bomb so that we can get out of here.

SIRIUS:

Ah, good thinking kid. The last thing we need is for this place to collapse more than it has.

SHIRO:

Yeah, but the problem is, with all the lava and stuff around, I don't know how to go about bombing without frying us!

SIRIUS:

True. Orion really got us good. Now he can take his time coming in to kill us whenever he wants.

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius, how do you think he'll do something like that? If he comes in here he's in the same situation we are....

SIRIUS strokes his chin and walks forward a bit until his foot is resting on the edge of the mine cart.

SIRIUS:

He wouldn't come in here directly, not unless he's looking to squander the advantage he has over us. It's also known that we're working together and you're a bomber. He wouldn't wait for us to starve to death or something like that then since you can bomb us out of here. Or would he hope that we'd try to bomb our way out and end up doing ourselves in that way?

SIRIUS growls and rights the mine cart.

SIRIUS:

If they think that I'll die here when I'm so close, they're idiots...all of them!

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius?

SIRIUS:

I've got an idea, but it's extremely dangerous. If we manage to pull this off however, we'll be out of here and then we'll teach those bad guys a lesson.

SHIRO:

Yessir!

Little do SHIRO and SIRIUS know that ORION is observing their plight from a location unknown to them, but somewhat closer than the tower he was in originally. He's put the trombone aside, but still has a book on the basics spread upon a dashboard panel before him. For the moment however, his attention is on the exit leading out of the mine cart track.

ORION:

I have alll day, Sirius. Come out when ready.

Suddenly, as quick –if not faster than he can create this thought something explodes on the scene from the confines of the tunnel. ORION jerks himself into action and grabs a lever at the side of his seat which activates a targeting mechanism on his window. With the flick of a finger, he reveals a button and presses down upon it rapid fire, the result outside of his current location is a rapid stream of laser fire in football sized pellets upon the mine cart which immediately explodes, sending shrapnel in all directions. ORION smirks upon this until he realizes that there's something in the debris....

ORION:

What the---

It is a pumped fire bomb.

ORION:

That's right, he had a bomber with him, didn't he!?!

The bomb explodes, filling ORION's field of vision with a red and white flash of light.

SIRIUS:  
Lets move it!!

SHIRO:

Yessir!!

The two run out of the hole in the rocks created by the mine cart, as fast as their legs will carry them.

SHIRO:  
Mr. Sirius, your wings...!!

SIRIUS:

It's no big deal. The whole point of having those is for my survival, which means they're working just fine!

SHIRO:

Sadly.

I—I know but it feel bad having to...

To their surprise, ORION's voice rings out from all around them as if he's being broadcast from a faraway location.

ORION:

You've learned some new tricks huh? Attaching your wings to that mine cart to give it just enough punch to get out of that cavern, and then getting your little bomber friend to toss in one of his weapons to blast me away! It was the perfect plan, but...

The debris clears and the two find themselves leg to face with a huge robot! It towers over the track, and is so tall that SHIRO and  SIRIUS cannot see where it's legs lead. It's two round yellow eyes burn down upon them like spotlights on a criminal's outbreak, and it's head is covered with a hat-like structure that looks like a funnel. It's arms are huge, though it's left one is burnt and sparks dance in the air from the damage delivered by the pumped bomb.

SIRIUS:

Are you kidding?!

ORION:

I was expecting you!

SHIRO:

He's huge!!

SIRIUS:

Dammit!

The sneer on ORION's face is apparent in his voice.

ORION:

And now you can't fly away! Great job making this fight a walk in the park, you idiot!

SHIRO stands before SIRIUS, and while fear has seized his entire being, he holds up a bomb and leans back to throw it.

SHIRO:

D—Don't you dare hurt him! I won't let you do it, villain!

SIRIUS:

Get out of here, Shiro!!

ORION:

Villain huh?! Seems like you have the wrong idea kid, the truth is...

SHIRO:

I don't care!!

He pumps the bomb until it's ready and then tosses it at the robot which smacks it away sending into the lava where it explodes dousing the nearby surroundings with lava, melting them entirely.

SHIRO:

Agh...

He drops on his knees, worn out using the bombs.

SIRIUS:

KID!

SIRIUS dashes over to him, but ORION's robot grabs him and tosses him into the air.

SIRIUS:  
Unggggghhh!!!

SHIRO:  
Mr. Sirius!!

SIRIUS goes flying into a mine cart track above them, his body making a sickening thud as it impacts with the metal. He then falls down unconscious, and SHIRO summing the little strength he has dashes after his teacher. ORION grabs SIRIUS in mid air and squeezes his body, as SHIRO wills a fire bomb into existence, and tosses it at the robot where it explodes near the cockpit of the robot, which is located in the center of it's belly. The explosion is strong enough to knock the robot over slightly, and ORION bangs his head on the side of the cockpit, which lowers the robot's arm to another track nearby, which SHIRO scrambles to as fast as he can, in hopes of saving SIRIUS from ORION's grip. He tries to pull the fingers around SIRIUS to free him but he finds himself becoming weaker as he pulls. This is probably what SIRIUS had meant about the technique being able to kill him..though he was sure he meant in an explosion and not like this! His body feels like it's slowly losing all of it's strength, and that if he were to stop struggling, he'd probably drift off into peaceful slumber...forever. Yet, another feeling within him is prodding him to fight this feeling, to remain awake. While SHIRO wants to attribute this feeling to his desire to be a hero, he can tell deep down it's something else....something that could care less about heroism. It is the urge to use his bombs to get revenge against the one who would hurt someone precious to him. Be it SIRIUS, his friends, or even his father....

Wait...

Why is he thinking of his father now of all times?

SHIRO:

I feel...light headed...

SHIRO begins to fall backward, upon the ground, but ORION has come to, and lifts the arm containing SHIRO and SIRIUS into the air, adjusting the robot's glance so that he is looking at the two of them.

ORION:

That was a nice one, little brat, but it won't happen again.

SIRIUS:

Shiro...I thought I told you to get out of here....

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius....

SIRIUS:

Dammit, you're one hard headed kid....

Thinking.

I guess this is what I get for being selfish huh? The poor kid can't handle making more than two of those...if I hadn't been so worried about him possibly turning against me I could have trained him better than this, huh?

SIRIUS smiles grimly.

SIRIUS:

Thinking.

Is this what he was talking about back then?

SHIRO surprises him by standing upon the fingers of the robot and wavering to and fro, the resolution in his eyes sharp despite his body's inability to focus.

SHIRO:

I said I won't let you do it...I won't let you take away someone else.

ORION:

What the heck are you going on about kid? This guy is...

He shakes his head and grips the steering wheel.

ORION:

No, there's no point in trying to explain it to you now. I hate to do it, but orders are orders, and Sirius has to go.

He squeezes SIRIUS harder, and he screams in pain.

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius!!

SHIRO braces himself and runs up the arm of the robot as fast as he can, a fire bomb wavering in it's appearance in his hand like his consciousness. The bomb goes from being completely formed from being a shapeless blob of light as he climbs further up the robot's arm, a plan only formulating in his head as he continues.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

The bomb I threw just now only stopped the robot when I tossed it near it's stomach area....which means that the bad guy who's controlling it must be there. If I were to go straight there he'd just flick me away without a second thought, so I have to think of something else....but what?

Suddenly a high pitched sound cuts through the air, and SHIRO dives out of the way of a laser that shoots from the robot's eyes. He drops the formless light from his hand, and falls downward as the laser cuts through a nearby track and sends more debris falling their way. SIRIUS looks up at the robot's eyes that flash yellow and dark grey, and realizes that the damage that SHIRO's bombs had caused more damage than ORION had figured.

ORION:

Damn! Something's wrong with the discharge mechanism!

A huge bolder falls on the robot's head and destroys the funnel like appendage, the impact causing one of it's eyes to shatter as well. The laser then fires rapidly destroying everything around it, ORION tries to regain control of the mechanism that operates this, but cannot seem to. SHIRO's indirect damage had done more damage than the attacks he had aimed for the robot. Call it the devil's luck, but he had somehow managed to push ORION to be on the defensive, despite the literally huge advantage he had over them. Despite this, SIRIUS is still as captive as ever, and SHIRO is nowhere to be found.

ORION:

Dammit! Dammit! How could this happen to me!?

There is another explosion which shakes him even more, and before he can react, the cockpit to his robot explodes and the door limply falls open. ORION gasps as now he is face to face with SHIRO who hangs with one hand over the opening of the cockpit, and has a fire bomb prepared with the other. ORION;  
A—Are you kidding me?!

SHIRO:

Let Mr. Sirius go. Now.

ORION:

That is the one thing I cant' do kid. Now get out of here before I have to eliminate you too.

SIRIUS glances up at SHIRO in surprise, but quickly regains his composure.

SIRIUS:

SHIRO! YOU  HAVE TO KILL HIM!

SHIRO:

M—Mr. Sirius?!

SIRIUS:

These aren't the kind of guys you can barter with and hope they'll realize what they've done! If you don't aim and fire to kill then...

SHIRO:

K—Kill...

SIRIUS:

It won't stop here. They'll keep right on coming until it you're dead. Do you know what they've done to the other planets all for the sake of the Omni cube?

SHIRO:

I—I know but....killing....

SIRIUS:

SHIRO!

SHIRO's eyes become unfocused, as they dart between the bomb he has, ORION, SIRIUS and the Red ceiling above. What had he expected going into this with SIRIUS? Had he expected the bad guys to just give up when they realized they were cornered? Or did he expect to never have to confront them? Secretly, deep down was he actually....hoping to be a hero in name only, and not in deeds?

SIRIUS:

Shiro are you listening to me? You have to do it! There's no other choice!

Suddenly a voice on a radio inside of the cockpit comes through wading it's way through the din within SHIRO's soul.

VOICE:

Orion, sir! Regulus and Artemis are advancing upon Bomber Star! When you have finished your duties in Red Mountain, Altair requires that you assist them with their duties!

ORION glares at the radio, unable to answer as SHIRO stares at it and then back at him.

SHIRO:

What do they mean by that? What are they going to do?

ORION:

I have no reason to tell you that kid.

SIRIUS:

Kid, what are you doing? Hurry up and finish him!

SHIRO falters again, SIRIUS’s words ringing true. Yet, can he really bring himself to do what needs to be done? Meanwhile, a group of ALTAIR’s henchmen lead by REGULUS begin their march to Peace mountains. REGULUS is visibly annoyed by being made to follow orders when there’s something more important (to him) that must be done, but does so in order to get a chance to deal with SIRIUS again.

REGULUS:

Thinking.

He’s still around somewhere, he’s not the type to give up so easily. As long as his goal is right in front of him, that conniving idiot won’t give up. I know this better than anyone.

REGULUS thinks back to that fateful mission where the intel of their arrival had been leaked, and he wanted to head back and think of a less dangerous route of approach.

REGULUS:

It’s too dangerous. They know we’re here and will have made preparations as such.

SIRIUS:

Yeah, but we’re also not going to get another chance like this, teach. You do wanna see that scumbag get taken down, yeah?

REGULUS:

Not if it means I go down with him! At least _try_ to act like my lessons got through that thick skull of yours. All risks that jeopardize…

SIRIUS:

Boredly.

The mission, innocents or yourself are “unnecessary risks”. I remember, teach, but man is it a drag. If we could just storm in there and bust some heads, this would be over with in a snap.

REGULUS:

Facepalms.

Sirius, really…what did you come here for?

SIRIUS:

Like I said, to…

REGULUS:

No, seriously Sirius, what did you come here for? While I can appreciate a good fight, you seem to be loose cannon. It’s as if as long as you have a direction to launch in, you don’t care where you’ll end up.

SIRIUS:

Teach…

REGULUS:

If you’re seeking revenge or suicide, let me know now and I’ll beat the mess out of you to save us both some time.

SIRIUS:

Heh, it’s nothing that mundane, trust me.

REGULUS stares at him for a moment expecting an answer.

SIRIUS:

What, are we going through marriage counseling? All that matters is that I’m not avenging anyone nor am I looking for a place to die. If anything I want to feel alive, teach.

REGULUS:

Alive huh…?

SIRIUS:

Okay, lets think of another plan if it’ll make you happy.

REGULUS:

You really sound less than convincing.

SIRIUS:

You can trust me. _Most_ of the time.

REGULUS despite himself laughs and the two discuss a different method of approach that would in the end be spoiled by SIRIUS’s independent streak.

REGULUS:

After that we were supposed to do this mission together but…he had to keep doing things his way. It serves him right what happened after that. However, it was our interaction that began all of this, so it is up to me to finish what I started.

REGULUS approaches the Peace mountain range, regarding the villages below with an unreadable expression. One of the soldiers approaches him and after a moment of pregnant silence, he begins to give an order when his communicator beeps and vibrates on his belt. REGULUS picks it up and opens a communication channel, surprised to see it’s from one of the other subjugation teams.

REGULUS:

What is it?

The feed is garbled at first, but comes in clearly after a few minutes of blotchy static.

VOICE:

Regulus, c—can you hear me?

REGULUS:

Yeah, what’s going on?

VOICE:

I—It’s Orion!

REGULUS frowns.

REGULUS:

What is it? What happened to him?

VOICE:

Red Mountain and Orion have been…!

REGULUS can scarcely believe the news he hears next.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

 

 


	34. Confrontation!! A red-hot battle on White Glacier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the unaware, today is Wednesday! Which is apparently the camel's favorite day of the week. (Why?) Though, more importantly it's ST day! Maybe that camel might be onto something. In any case, we're one more week into and one more week away from the end of the B64 arc~! It's been a whole month since it started. Hard to believe it, no? What's also hard to believe is that I've managed to be mostly on time since my vacation to Japan waaaaay back in December. I'm sorta proud of myself! It hasn't been easy either. Sometimes an episode writes itself, and other times it's like pulling teeth, oi vey. I admit I went into the B64 arc only being glancingly familiar with the game. (My expertise as indicated last week is the Super Bomberman series/ Saturn Bomberman) and the various Bomberman anime. While I understand the fascination with the slightly (very slight) story orientation of the B64 series, they've never been top tier to me. I love them all the same, though. (or else why would I write a year long fic based on them?) Though admittedly I've spent less time with these than I have the aforementioned Bomber media. I do wonder if besides being harder to write, that distance makes the approach I take to this story a bit different than if I were really into the games? Hrm. Obviously the answer is yes, but in what way? 
> 
> Metaness aside, I'd also like to say that planning for the next ST outing is well underway! Of course *what* I'm planning is under wraps for now, but stay tuned. As this series winds down, I'll reveal tidbits of what to expect for Shiro once he's escaped the B.H.B army's clutches. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "S" as in "Siriusly, four whole weeks of this?"

Energy. From the beginning of time, living beings have struggled to find ways to power their unique ways of life in ways that are easy to obtain and maintain. The race for energy sources has and seemingly always will be ongoing, for even after terrestrial creatures became able to travel to the stars and seek out the universe, their ambitions remained almost exclusively world bound. Where to get “Energy” that would sustain their worlds without compromising something else in the balance of the already strained tapestry of the universe. So when a material –a thing that can bypass limitations –and create energy of a limitless nature appears, it’s not strange to think that it would be a hot topic, and on the mind of all who find themselves confronting the possibility of having no more energy. If there is a “hack” around this problem, it makes sense that the universe at large would opt for this –even knowing that their new source of energy may in fact come with a price, and a major one at that. The Omni cube – is the “hack” around an energy crisis, but it’s “price” is the “energy” of another planet….and not just a fraction or a piece, but the planet in its entirety. Still, compared to having to spend years excavating and searching just to come up with nothing, having an object that can gather energy and disperse it without any outside effort required is an amazing thing. So amazing that few rarely asked the important questions about the Omni cube –such as, where did it come from, and why does it require planetary energy to run in the first place? Such questions would never be answered as long as it continues to exist and do what is required of it. The Omni cube would continue as it always had, while its surroundings -- dyed in conflict would change….and so the cycle repeats ad-infintium.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting, that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 34: Confrontation!! A red-hot battle on White Glacier!**

ALTAIR leans back in his chair in his office located in Black fortress as he reads through a report of the damage wrought in Red Mountain by SIRIUS and SHIRO’s battle against ORION. He takes a sip of something out of a glass and sets it down gently –so much so that the clink of the ice in his drink is nearly inaudible. His eyes are focused on the report, and don’t allow any emotion to betray him. Whether his anger (if there is any at all) is suppressed or not is not readly apparent as he flips through the report until the last page where he shakes it so that the pages return to their former place, and then places it back on his desk. He then shuffles through a drawer and finds a sheet of music which he runs his finger over until he reaches a certain point, where he begins to whistle the tune on the paper, a tune full of melancholy and lost feelings, yet at the end, his whistles have a tinge of hope….? Or if not that, a sense of enigmatic optimism. With everything happening, there’s still something that he has that leaves him quite assured of his success. He then makes his way down a dimly lit hallway to a room connected to several processors and electronic equipment, at the center of which is a glowing cube patterned with a space age coating, as if the entire universe is what was used to paint it. ALTAIR looks down upon the Omni cube and extends his hand over it, a familiar tingling warmth traveling up his arm. He hadn’t meant to come upon it like he had --- upon a planet in the far side of the universe, no longer occupied by people. Perhaps someone had put the cube there to protect it from those who would use it wrongly, or to protect the universe from the cube? Either way, it is in his possession now, and had brought him a lion’s share of luck and prosperity. There hadn’t been a planet yet that had been able to stand up against him when he had it in his possession. That being said, he knows all too well what being without the cube symbolized, what it meant to him. He had lost it once, and gone into a frenzy because of this. He would be dammed if he were to let it happen again. Maybe it had been a folly of his to allow for even a bit of mercy against that man, but it was no matter. He is completely under his thumb now that he had moved to Black fortress himself, and was in close contact with it at all times. He wasn’t a foolish man by any means, understanding well that one cannot play their entire hand the first round and expect to win in a long term battle, so he had other means of creating energy as he pursued his other passion – music. Why, in his opinion everything in life can be summed up by one song or another. Everything has a beat and a rhythm, expressed by the palpitations of an instrument played by one person or another. If one couldn’t understand this, then they were wasting their potential, and rather than doing that, ALTAIR would destroy them. It is as simple as that. Red Mountain may have been damaged by his meddling, but as long as he has the Omni cube the opportunity to correct a past mistake –to redo that song would present itself. He knows that, and can afford to be patient. Meanwhile, ARTEMIS reprimands one of the guards in Blue Resort’s medical district, where all the finest doctors come to work and rest.

ARTEMIS:

And you just _let_ him leave? What’s the matter with you?

SOLDIER:

He’s _Regulus_ ma’am! I wouldn’t have stood a chance against him!

ARTEMIS:

Growls.

Either way, just letting him waltz out of here is unforgivable! Who does he think he is? He’s the newest member of our group, yet he acts like he’s the headliner! Do you at least know where he went?

SOLIDER:

Well there’s the one bit of good news I do have. We managed to finally get a bearing on where that guy and his bomber assistant is.

ARTEMIS:

What, really? Where are they going?

SOLDIER:

To White Glacier, ma’am.

ARTEMIS:

There? Hrm. That does seem to jell well with what Altair said. Wait, do you think that Regulus is headed there too?

SOLDIER:

Most likely. As soon as he heard the news about Orion, and where that guy was going he immediately left the soldiers in Peace mountains with an order to “hang back and monitor things” for the time being until he returns.

ARTEMIS:

What is his deal…anyway, Altair is busy with the Omni cube, so that leaves me in charge of things here for the time being.

ARTEMIS’s features then soften as she recalls ORION’s fate.

ARTEMIS:

Especially after that…

Several moments before, a group of soldiers and ARTEMIS have arrived on Red mountain after unsuccessfully trying to reach ORION. What they find there is something short of total destruction, with tracks and mine carts strewn about. Not too far from this is ORION’s giant robot, lying on its side, one hand missing and sparks shooting from its head and broken eyes. The two henchmen with ORION earlier are in a group with several more crowded around the robot. One is on a communicator seemingly speaking to REGULUS, and just finishes the call as ARTEMIS and her brigade appear.

ARTEMIS:

What’s going on? How did this happen?

HENCHMAN:

He was fighting against that guy and the bomber kid, and they managed to do this much damage to him! It’s crazy!!

ARTEMIS pushes her way through and stands before ORION arm and left half of his face is burnt, as well as the entire cockpit. His injuries are extensive, but seemingly not life threatening, which only serves to bewilder and anger ARTEMIS even more.

ARTEMIS:  
Is this some sort of joke? Why would he beat him within an inch of his life and then run away like that? Is he trying to piss us off?

ARTEMIS turns and extends her hand.

ARTEMIS:

All of you quit staring and get to work fixing this place! I will take charge of Orion and get him medical attention immediately. Someone write up a report and send it to Altair right away! We cannot allow that fool to think he has won!

The group scatters upon ARTEMIS’s orders and she takes one long pensive look at ORION before hoisting him up on her shoulder as support and walking with him. SIRIUS would not be forgiven this time, surely by ALTAIR, and especially by her.

Meanwhile SHIRO sits with his head down in a cave as the wind blows mightily outside, bringing with it snow and cold rain with it. The two are in a cave within a forest near White glacier in the middle of the afternoon, a silent wind whooshing acting as the soundtrack to this picturesque moment. Except, SIRIUS stops suddenly and glares at SHIRO taking all of the “peace” out of this peaceful moment. 

SIRIUS:

What were you  _thinking?!_

SHIRO is silent, unable to look SIRIUS in the eye. He stands tapping his foot with his arms crossed, until SHIRO looks up at him.

SHIRO:

I just couldn’t go through with it…I was scared, Mr. Sirius.

SIRIUS:

You were scared, huh? Do you think  _they’ll_ be too scared to do the same to you?

SHIRO:

Well, no, but you’re asking me to…

SIRIUS:

Roars.

I’ve told you that it’s “Kill or be killed”! You let one enemy slide by, and you’ve got another reason to watch your back! They are not going to play nice or give you a second chance! You’ll just---

SHIRO’s head is down and he’s shaking at SIRIUS’s every word. SIRIUS drags a hand down his face, and sighs deeply, resuming his pacing but calming down an octave.

SIRIUS:

Listen, I just don’t want to see you get hurt, okay? It’s not going to be easy from here on in. You’re going to find yourself in a situation where the opposition isn’t going to think of your wellbeing.

SHIRO:

Tearfully.

But I don’t wanna hurt anyone. I just want to be a hero like my Dad!

SIRIUS:

People hurt people, Shiro. I told you before, heroes aren’t….they aren’t….

He sighs and sits beside SHIRO, placing an arm around his shoulder.

SIRIUS:

You have to be your own hero, and that’s not something you can do if you die.

SHIRO:

I know. I’m sorry Mr. Sirius. Golly, I am but…

SIRIUS:

I know. Just, don’t let it happen again.

SHIRO nods, and SIRIUS wanders to the mouth of the cave, his expression grim.

SIRIUS:

Things are looking really bad right now, kid. I don’t have my wings anymore, and there’s no way Orion didn’t tell the others about seeing us. It won’t be long now till they come looking and we’ve got no chance of fighting them head on.

SHIRO:

T—That’s not true! I can still….

SHIRO leans back and falls asleep instantly. SIRIUS sighs and sits beside him, his arm resting on one knee.

SIRIUS:

I figured as much. It took everything we had to find the hidden passages through Red mountain and get here to White Glacier. Good thing I did do a little bit of reconnaissance the first time I was here, or we would have really been screwed. Not that we aren’t _now_ by any stretch of the imagination, but….

SIRIUS bleakly glances outside of the cave and watches the snow build up and erase the tracks they made on their way up.

SIRIUS:

Seriously though, how could things get any wor---

He quickly covers his mouth and glances around as if he’s hoping no one heard him. After a few moments of this, SIRIUS heaves a sigh and lowers his arms.

SIRIUS:

Almost said the taboo phrase in this situation. Though, at this point there’s no reset button to press and new game to start, so I suppose I’ve gotta make do with what we’ve got and trudge on through.

He sits up and walks outside, the cold biting at his face, arms and legs almost immediately. SIRIUS braves the cold and trudges along for a bit, until he reaches a clearing where he can see several rabbits and penguins playing over a frozen lake. Looking upward, he notes a ski lift machine, as well as a large crystal spinning slowly in place nearby…possibly a local energy source? If he could fly he would be able to check it out easily, but that’s no longer an option. This whole conundrum is of his own creation which simultaneously intrigues and frustrates him.

SIRIUS:

In all honesty I could have probably thought of another way to get out of that one, without having to sacrifice my wings, so why’d I choose that of all options?

He glances back at the cave and can somewhat make out SHIRO’s sleeping profile.

SIRIUS:

All those other ways would have resulted in having to sacrifice him in some way. In the end, the one method I settled on –almost immediately, was one that would save us both. Although I could argue that it makes sense to save the kid since he’s still useful, it would have made more sense to keep my wings. So why did I…

The wind picks up, and SIRIUS finds himself shivering uncontrollably. He starts to head back to the cave, but then stops suddenly.

SIRIUS:

Something’s off….

Despite the cold, he turns back toward the vantage point he had earlier, and takes a longer look around until he sees something in the distance that causes his blood to run cold –more so than it already is.

SIRIUS:

No—no way. They’re here so fast…?!

Above the snow lift is a fleet of cruiser class ships with the ALTAIR’s winged insignia. What SIRIUS had heard to cause him to turn back hadn’t been anything like the ship’s engines, but the silent gasps of wind as they cut through the air. ALTAIR’s men had already come looking, and while he had expected as much, he thought they’d at least assess the damage done on Red mountain before doing so! Yet, almost immediately, they’re here!

SIRIUS:

Crap, crap, crap, crap! I have to get the kid and get out of here….

SIRIUS realizes that yet again he’s made SHIRO a higher priority than himself. He gives this a momentary thought, and then runs toward the cave to get SHIRO when something from behind blasts through him and wordlessly cuts him down without mercy. SIRIUS falls on one knee and covers a wound on his side. He glares up before him and finds REGULUS standing with his arms crossed, his head tilted over curiously. SIRIUS stands up and braces himself against more wind, as REGULUS regards his every movement.

SIRIUS:

Teach, didn’t think I’d have the luck to meet up with you again and so soon.

REGULUS:

Do me a favor, and cut the crap. It’s neither the time nor the place.

SIRIUS:

You must have one fancy watch then. As far as I can tell, we’ve got plenty of time.

REGULUS:

Hmph. I’m not sure how you managed to do Orion in like that, but now you’ve got no way to escape. I _will_ finish what I started.

SIRIUS stands up straight despite the pain and cold, his arms lowered to his sides which surprise REGULUS. From here, it looks as if he’s going to offer no resistance to his oncoming fate?

SIRIUS:

Say teach, before you do that whole “Gonna kill you dead” thing you’re so fond of…can I ask you a question?

REGULUS:

Is this another one of your games, Sirius? I told you already that…

SIRIUS raises his hands and shakes his head.

SIRIUS:

Look at me, teach. I’ve lost my wings, you’ve cut me open, and it’s as cold as the dickens out here. Do you seriously think I’ve got a means to do anything but beg for mercy? Hell, even if I were to do that, you wouldn’t forgive me would you? So what’s the point of even trying, honestly?

REGULUS quietly regards him before nodding curtly.

REGULUS:

I suppose granting you a moment won’t hurt. What is it?

SIRIUS:

Did I disappoint you?

REGULUS is visibly taken aback by this question.

REGULUS:

Why ask this now of all times?

SIRIUS:

Seems appropriate enough to me. Not like I’ll be able to ask later, left up to you, right?

REGULUS is silent, obviously trying to figure out if SIRIUS is trying to game him in some way that he’s not seeing. Why would he sound so…contrite without an ulterior motive? This isn’t like him, and even if he is to assume that in some way SIRIUS had genuinely changed, what had caused it? What had changed this formally irredeemable mass of selfishness into someone who actually cares what others think of him? Without thinking REGULUS answers his question.

REGULUS:

Disappointment? Yeah, that’s what it is.

SIRIUS closes his eyes and holds his injury gingerly.

REGULUS:

Although the lion’s share of disappointment lies with you, I am more disappointed in myself. It seems while I taught you the basics of battle and espionage, I lacked to teach you something more fundamental….and that’s how to be a decent person. It’s a teacher’s job to instruct his student in all aspects of life, not just the ones that brought them together in the classroom. You wer—are an excellent student, but I failed you in that regard. I can’t help but think that all of your current actions are a direct result of this failure.

SIRIUS:

That’s not….

REGULUS:

Laughs harshly.

It’s a poor one, but perhaps this is a reflection of my personality. After all, I’ve come to kill you, an unthinkable action for a teacher to take. If I were a better person, perhaps I might have come to a different solution.

SIRIUS:

Listen teach, it’s not like you failed or anything. You’ve gotta accept that some people are beyond help for your own good. Maybe it’s screwed up for me to talk about myself this way, but I’m just gonna be me no matter what anyone else does. That aside, the time I spent with you was really some of the best of my life.

SIRIUS’s thoughts are of SHIRO who he has inexplicably put himself on the line to save several times.

SIRIUS:

And maybe, sometimes someone can change without realizing it.

SIRIUS opens his eyes and balks at something behind REGULUS.

SIRIUS:  
No!

REGULUS tilts his head inquisitively, but before he can act, a firebomb hits him from behind. The explosion sends him flying, but he uses a nearby tree as a foothold to keep from going too far. SIRIUS shivers and holds his arm as he glares at SHIRO who is still in a throwing stance.

SIRIUS:

What the hell are you doing kid?!

SHIRO:

I saw you were in trouble, Mr. Sirius, and I’m here to help.

SIRIUS:

Thinking.

Of all the simultaneously perfect and rotten timing…..

REGULUS leaps down from the tree and stalks towards them slowly through the snow, his expression that of quiet rage.

REGULUS:

I see. Perhaps you are right, a fool will always be a fool no matter what anyone else does to or for them. You’ve even managed to spread your poison to another, have you?

SIRIUS:

To be fair, I didn’t say anything about being a fool….

REGULUS:

Heh, still able to joke are we? That’s fine, you and the King of the underworld can have a joke-a-thon for the rest of eternity.

SHIRO dashes and stands in front of SIRIUS, his arms outstretched, and eyes filled with determination.

SHIRO:

I won’t let you hurt him!

REGULUS:

Listen, I have no business with you. Step out of the way and let me finish that miserable creature off once and for all.

SHIRO:

No way! As if I’d let you hurt Mr. Sirius! He’s taught me how to fight so I can be a hero!

REGULUS:

You seem to misunderstand something here. With or without your interference, he will die. The only thing that changes is how soon it happens.

SHIRO doesn’t move even after this, and REGULUS shakes his head. He then seemingly disappears, and before SHIRO knows it, he’s been hit in the face with a strong right hook. REGULUS smirks upon hitting SHIRO, his fist still in mid air.

REGULUS:

I see, you’re no mere child.

SHIRO somehow has grabbed REGULUS’s fist and holds it mere inches from his face. Even SIRIUS is impressed at SHIRO’s speed.

SIRIUS:

Thinking.

Well geez, where did he learn to do something like that?

REGULUS:

I can tell you’re the type to learn while in battle aren’t you, huh? Truly the most dangerous type of warrior to be. You’ll constantly be at the edge of life and death, and your fights will never be conclusive victories. You walk upon a path of hell towards a greater hell. Are you ready for that, boy?

SHIRO:

If you’re going to hurt Mr. Sirius then I’ll stop you! It’s that simple!

REGULUS:

So be it.

He kicks up some snow, blinding him, and then follows up with a punch to the gut. SHIRO gasps upon being hit, but doesn’t fall. Instead he wills another firebomb and blows it up within their midst. REGULUS leaps backward,  kicks a tree down, and tosses the trunk at SHIRO who blows it up with another fire bomb.

SHIRO:

He’s so fast…!!

SHIRO remembers his fight with ARTEMIS, and elects to keep his distance. REGULUS quickly figures this out, and dashes toward him with his fist outstretched. SHIRO gasps and grabs it, flips him over on his back and tosses him back into the trees. REGULUS rebounds off a treetrunk and back at SHIRO who has already willed another fire bomb, but is too slow to throw it as REGULUS has already cut the bomb’s fuse turning it into a harmless dud. SHIRO falls backward into the snow at REGULUS’s advance, only barely managing to flip out of the way when he charges in to strike again. REGULUS dusts snow off his fists, and gives SHIRO a dark look. SHIRO assumes a battle pose prepared for the worst, when REGULUS turns instead to SIRIUS and bangs his fists together.

REGULUS:

While I am enjoying our fight kid, I’m the selfish sort who wants both. I came to kill Sirius after all, so why not finish what I came for, and continue this dance with you?

SHIRO:

Ah! I forgot…!!

SIRIUS:

Pretty sneaky, teach, but don’t go thinking I was just sitting here waiting to die!

REGULUS turns and gives him a look.

SIRIUS:

Whatsamatter? Scared?

REGULUS:

I was a fool to believe in anything you said Sirius.

SIRIUS:

Yeah, it’s rough having a student like me, isn’t it?

REGULUS runs forward with his arm outstretched, a strange sound emanating in the silent snow, like wind rending something apart.

SHIRO:

  1. SIRIUS!!!



REGULUS is mere inches from SIRIUS when suddenly something explodes before him covering him with snow.

REGULUS:

What the hell…?!

Rocks and tree debris pelt REGULUS as the snow flies up at him. SIRIUS then tackles him down before he can react, grabbing his arms and keeping him in place as he struggles.

SIRIUS:

That’s the problem teach, no matter how good a guy is at fighting, they can only pay attention to one opponent at once! You’re the one who taught me that a two on one fight is something to be avoided at all times, but you were so focused on killing me that you didn’t think about your surroundings!

REGULUS:

Heh, so you were listening? You took that kid’s bomb, re lit it somehow and used it as a diversionary tactic?  You’re clever, I’ll give you that.

SIRIUS:

And I’ll take it!

He turns to SHIRO and motions to him.

SIRIUS:

Shiro, frag this guy! Don’t let him get by like you did Orion! He _will_ come back to finish us if he let him go!

SHIRO:

Y—You’re telling me to kill him?

SIRIUS:

There’s no other way!

SHIRO:

But if I do that, you’ll die too! There’s no way you can get away from the blast radius in time with your injuries!

SIRIUS:

Don’t worry about me, I’ll figure something out!

SHIRO stares at SIRIUS who holds a struggling REGULUS down, unable to move. Why is this happening again? From what his father used to tell him, being a hero is about saving people from injustice and defending the weak, yet not once, but twice he’s in a situation that pits him against those very ideals. Even if REGULUS is a bad guy, he doesn’t deserve to die right? He had only heard a little bit of the conversation between he and SIRIUS, but even with as little as he knows, it’s clear these two have a relationship –one of teacher and student. REGULUS is the teacher SIRIUS had spoken about before, and now he’s being asked to sever that sacred bond with fire and ash. It doesn’t make sense! SIRIUS had said he was teaching him to be a hero, and yet…

SHIRO:

No! I won’t do it!

SIRIUS:

Angrily.

SHIRO!

SHIRO:

You two are supposed to be really close! He’s your teacher isn’t he? Why do you have to kill him? Why do I have to kill him? Why does anyone have to die?! Heroes aren’t supposed to be doing things like this Mr. Sirius! They’re supposed to save people, not hurt them! I don’t want to be someone who hurts other people!

SIRIUS:

Dammit, Shiro….!

REGULUS:

Quietly.

So that’s how it is then….this kid can still be….

REGULUS elbows SIRIUS in the gut right where he is injured. SIRIUS recoils, and he uses this chance to escape from SIRIUS and toward SHIRO.

SIRIUS:

Shiro! Use a bomb, now!!

SHIRO is caught by surprise, and hurriedly wills a fire bomb and tosses it at REGULUS.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Ah, the angle and trajectory of that bomb are all wrong! I had to make it in a hurry so that’s not surprising, but it’ll be easy for someone as fast as him to avoid!

To his surprise however, REGULUS is hit straight on by the bomb.

SHIRO:

Huh?

REGULUS grabs his arm and leaps over SHIRO, and stands on a far too thin branch of a nearby tree. He cradles his arm as if it has been injured, though SHIRO can’t see where he might have been hit.

REGULUS:

Sirius chose his patsy well. You’re not bad for a kid! Though, I’ve got bigger fish to fry. We should do this again sometime, maybe when you’re more up to the task of taking me on.  
SIRIUS:

What are you playing at, teach?

SHIRO breathes heavily and clutches his side, barely able to stand.

REGULUS:

I’d advise you not to think too deeply about what he says. Trust your instincts, and never, ever stop watching your back. I’ll be back when you least expect it to return this favor.

SHIRO watches helplessly as REGULUS takes off at top speed into places unknown. He’s unsure why he was so vague, almost as if he’s trying to help him?

SHIRO shakes his head and runs over to SIRIUS.

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius! Are you okay? I’m sorry I just can’t do it…I can’t kill! I’m sor—

SIRIUS:

Shakes head.

Don’t worry about it. Maybe it’s me who’s been approaching this the wrong way.

SHIRO:

Huh? What do you mean?

SIRIUS:

I knew he wasn’t on their side to begin with, but this makes it clear. If he really wanted us out of the picture, he would have come here with an army. Altair could easily provide that much, yeah? Yet he came all the way out here to personally take care of us….

SIRIUS wearily gets up and inclines his head upward.

SIRIUS:

What we’re after is the Omni cube, not those guys heads. Like that guy I was obsessed with revenge and lost sight of the true goal. Now I’ve got my head on straight, and it’s clear what we have to do.

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius?

SIRIUS:

Don’t worry. If things go well, we’ll be able to walk out of here without having to kill anyone. This time, we’re going to head right into the enemy’s bosom and steal the omni cube!

SHIRO:

But if we’re going right to the enemy, wont there be more fighting? How will we avoid killing anyone that way?

SIRIUS:

That’s easy enough. They may know we’re coming, but not from where. The thing about Black Fortress is there are several ways to get in and out of it. I still remember a certain path that should steer us clear of most dangers.

SHIRO:

What about Altair and Regulus? Won’t they be there?

SIRIUS:

Te—Regulus probably won’t be, and as for Altair, if we can get the omni cube before we run into him, then he won’t stand a chance anyway. It’ll be easy to scare him into submission.

SHIRO seems unsure, but SIRIUS pats him on the head.

SIRIUS:

Don’t worry kid. This is almost over, I promise you.

SHIRO nods, but the seeds of doubt have already been planted. Little does he know that his doubt is well founded, and while SIRIUS’s plan is solid, fate itself would stop it’s busy discourse to throw everything into disarray.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

In the deepest parts of Black Fortress, the omni cube pulses as it continues to inhale and disperse energy. ALTAIR watches over its process from a computer monitor, as well as a certain uninhabited area within the fortress. He smiles complacently as he continues to stare into empty space, as outside REGULUS monitors him from the window of a nearby building. He takes a breath and turns away to find ARTEMIS standing with her arms crossed and her expression merciless. REGULUS prepares to attack, but before he can do anything she is upon him, his body soon careening through the nearby window and down into the street below where a loud crash and the screeching of traffic soon follow. ALTAIR taps the desk in front of him, creating a familiar tune, --the Battle hymn of the republic.  REGULUS first, and then SIRIUS. The Battle hymn cares not for whom it tolls, it only marches on, leaving holy, and trampled men in it’s wake, much like he intends to.

 


	35. Black Fortress! The end of a promise and the start of a vow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, Wednesday, Wednesday. Hello, Sakaki here with another reason (besides Folgers and a paycheck to sustain the tools necessary for survival) to get up on Wednesday mornings! You can thank me via donation or blood summon. I 
> 
> At last (?) we're through the B64 reminiscence arc! (So should it be WedNES64day? I wonder?) With this, I've actually managed to finish telling the story of one game while simultaneously writing about another game. I most certainly don't know if I'm the only person to do this, but I'm probably the most recent? Yay me! I won't lie, things turned out....dramatically different than I had originally convinced. It still fits into the scheme of this Bomberfiction, but there's a lot of elements that came to me while writing and I am thus not sure how I'll incorporate later. I know I'm doing a lot of foreshadowing, and I am a smidgen sorry for that! Trust me, the payoff will be worth it! (When I figure it out.) In all seriousness, one could consider this series as the set up to something huge, and that wouldn't be wrong. (Longest origin story ever? I can dig it.)
> 
> Starting with episode 36, we'll go back to the main story. With 15 episodes left in the series, I think it's safe to say that for the most part that the critical actors in this play have lined up on stage, and now it's all about watching things fall apart. I can promise this, that the ending will live up to expectations while defying them. I've made sure to set things up throughout this story that patience will be rewarded. Ah, I'm talking like this is the final episode. I guess it's proof positive I've said too much this week. Enjoy episode 35!
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "S" as in "Sirius as a heart attack."

ALTAIR:

What a unique sound.

REGULUS looks up from a drum set into the eyes of ALTAIR who sits with his fingers steepled at an adjacent desk.

REGULUS:

Thank you.

ALTAIR:

Oh, that wasn't entirely meant as a compliment, Regulus.

REGULUS eyes him and shifts quickly and effortlessly into attack mode. ALTAIR doesn't seem to notice, or, if he has is very good at hiding it.

ALTAIR:

You must know that things which are interesting and unique aren't inherently good, right? They are just that...interesting. What I see in you is a man engulfed in conflict; simultaneously of your own making and the machinations of a fate that is both kind and cruel.

REGULUS:

Thinking.

They told me that Altair is perceptive, but this is more than I would have imagined. I can feel him peering into my very soul.

ALTAIR:

In short, I'm not at all sure what to expect from you. Should I be wary or welcoming? What do you think?

REGULUS:

Smirks.

You'd ask me that? Why would I answer you honestly if I'm an enemy?

ALTAIR:

Why would you answer honestly either way? It's a loaded question, after all.

REGULUS:

So you're testing me?

ALTAIR smiles and inclines his head to the window behind him that gives a view of some planet's atmosphere from Black fortress.

ALTAIR:

Can you blame me? With an entire universe full of colliding thoughts, ideologies, and people it makes sense I'd want to ensure that the song you're playing is compatible with mine. Anyone can play from sheet music given enough practice and prep time, but....

He gives REGULUS a look.

ALTAIR:

A man who can play a tune based on others on command is one to beware of.

REGULUS:

Sounds like a personal hangup to me. You can't possibly expect everyone to see the universe the same way you do, right?

ALTAIR:

Of course not. Even dictators know that there will be defectors to their personal vision. That isn't the problem. Rather, it's letting that sentiment turn into action. Regulus, you keep playing that song, and we won't have any problems.

REGULUS:

Just for grins and giggles, what happens if my song falls short of your playlist?

ALTAIR:

My playlist consists of songs that I have on repeat, and those up for deletion. Decide which one you want to be.

REGULUS:

Understood.

ALTAIR nods, and REGULUS leaves the room. REGULUS walks for a bit before looking back at ALTAIR's office in Black fortress, his body frozen in a cold sweat.

REGULUS:

This work I do is hand in hand with death, but this is the first time...

REGULUS smacks his cheeks and shakes his head.

REGULUS:

I've actually been afraid of it. Altair is someone I wouldn't want to cross on a good day, much less in a situation like this. Yet that guy...

REGULUS stops mid-sentence, and has to visibly calm himself down.

REGULUS:

It doesn't matter. I don't care what he does, we'll meet again soon enough, and I will end him.

In the present, people gather around the apparent victim of a traffic accident, just to find that the person who was hit by the car after mysteriously falling from the window has disappeared without a trace. Despite this, from the dent in the car's hood, they were certainly hit, and without a doubt has been injured. Yet, their current whereabouts are a mystery. Meanwhile ARTEMIS contacts ALTAIR regarding her assignment;

ARTEMIS:

It's done Altair. It was easy to sneak up on him...almost overly so.

ALTAIR:

Is that your intuition, Artemis?

ARTEMIS:

Yeah, an insect like him wouldn't die so easily.

ALTAIR:

I agree. Keep an eye on the area, and go see Orion. Even if he isn't awake yet, he should know he has our support.

ARTEMIS:

As you wish, Altair.

ALTAIR ends communications and stares into space for a moment before getting up and leaving his office.

ALTAIR:

Thinking.

It shouldn't be long until our esteemed guest comes. Should he make it to the top of Black fortress, I will welcome him with a funeral pyre –of which his body will be used to stoke the flames.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting, that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 35: Black Fortress! The end of a promise and the start of a vow!**

SHIRO and SIRIUS emerge from a hatch in the basement of a building within Black fortress. They had to climb one of the chains connecting the tethers between the fortress and White glacier, a feat that had taken them almost an entire day to pull off. Even though they are both tired, they cannot stop now that they have reached the fortress proper, as this is the heart of the enemy's stronghold. One wrong move and they could find themselves in the arms of the enemy, or if they're not in a forgiving mood in a situation that's a lot worse. SIRIUS glances around the basement and tugs SHIRO's shoulder indicating that it's time to move. SHIRO inhales sharply and nods, following SIRIUS up the stairs and emerging out of a side door into an alley. The two then venture forward and find themselves before the traffic of Black fortress, that of the people walking by, and the hover cars that zoom along the streets. SHIRO is surprised by this, once again betrayed by his image of heroes and villains. What kind of people would want to live in the bad guy's HQ? It's totally illogical....is what he'd like to say, but as he's traveled, worked, and fought alongside SIRIUS, SHIRO's senses have been tossed into disarray. He admittedly has no idea of what he's doing or what should be done anymore. It's perhaps cowardly, but at this point all he can do is place all of his beliefs, hopes and trust onto SIRIUS who seems to understand the situation well enough. Or does he? SHIRO tries not to allow that possibility quarter in his already overly heavy thoughts, for if he thinks too hard about it then such a scenario might just begin to make sense...

SIRIUS:  
Shiro.

SHIRO looks up at him.

SIRIUS:

Although we're taking the straightest path to Altair, it's going to be dangerous. I'm depending on you to watch my back, okay?

SHIRO:

Y—Yes sir!

That's it. As if all the clouds in SHIRO's thoughts had been vaporized by the “light” in SIRIUS's words, everything makes sense again, and a warm, inviting breeze envelopes his whole body. To him, SIRIUS is a hero, and that hero is asking for his help. At least for now, that is all he needs.

SIRIUS:

Good. This is it, Shiro, so just bear with me a little longer.

SHIRO:

Gotcha! I won't let you down!

SIRIUS nods and points across the street into another alley.

SIRIUS:

We just need to get over there, and we'll soon be upon the path leading to the production center of the fortress.

SHIRO:

Production center?

SIRIUS:

Yeah, this place looks like a normal city upon first glance, but in reality it's where the omni cube's energy is captured and processed. That's why it's important for us to get there undetected. Also, it's clear from his lack of involvement so far that Altair is waiting there, so there's no mistaking it..this will be the final fight.

SHIRO:

B—But you said we wouldn't have to fight him...

SIRIUS:

Yeah, that's the plan and I'm ninety five percent sure it won't come to that, but...

SHIRO:

But?

SIRIUS:

Things haven't quite gone to plan so far, and I'm not about to get overconfident. Though, before we continue this, I have something I want to tell you.

SHIRO:

What is it, Mr. Sirius?

SIRIUS:

It's about that heroism thing you like so much....

SHIRO:

Ah, yeah! You said you'd give me the real story on it! I've been curious about what you meant this whole time...

SIRIUS:

Deep breath.

Kid, heroes, heroism, altruism and the like are crap. They talk about defending the weak and standing up against the unjust, but in reality a hero is nothing more than a guy who’s vigilantism happens to be socially acceptable at the time.

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius….

SIRIUS:

Think about it. A villain doing something they believe in isn’t really that different from a hero doing the same right. What makes one side right and the other wrong? You have too much sunlight and you get burned. Too much shadow and you wither away. One has to be there to match the other. At least a villain goes in knowing they’ll be hated, but the hero ends up not realizing just what they’re getting into until it’s too late to stop, and they’re just a sacrificial lamb.

SHIRO looks pained upon hearing this from his mentor, who in turn bows his head.

SHIRO:

Then are there no such things as heroes?

SIRIUS:

Well….

SIRIUS crosses his arms and leans back, his eyes closed as he is deep in thought.

SIRIUS:

If you insist on it, then...all of that sacrifice, all of that blood, all of that hatred....if you're willing to bear it upon your back, to choose to harm yourself over and over again to protect the precious things right before you...to endure the loneliness of being loathed by righteousness and evil alike, to take all that suffering and bear it as a cross of burden and a weapon, to embrace what you understand is right despite it never turning back to embrace you in kind..

SIRIUS turns to SHIRO who looks up at him with expectant eyes. He then uncrosses his arms and points to SHIRO's chest.

SIRIUS:

Then you'll have a kind of “heroism”.

SHIRO:

I don't understand what you mean...

SIRIUS:

Shrug.

I guess it was a bit heavy for you. In short, heroism depends on what an individual puts into it. My kind of hero isn't your kind of hero and so on.

SHIRO:

I—I guess I understand.

SIRIUS:

You don't have to right now. Just keep it in mind, okay? Now let’s get moving.

SHIRO nods and follows SIRIUS across the street to another building where they find a chute leading underground. SIRIUS opens this chute gingerly, to avoid irritating his injury from White glacier too much which SHIRO notices.

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius, are you sure you’re okay?

SIRIUS:

Yeah, I’m good. Better believe that I’m going to take a long vacation after this is all done, though.

He glances at SHIRO who’s knitted eyebrow shows he’s less than convinced.

SIRIUS:

Sighs.

Okay, maybe I’m not at one-hundred percent, but it’s not like I can stop now, is it? Sides, if it’s going in, snatching the omni cube and getting out, things should be fine.

SIRIUS holds the chute open.

SIRIUS:

Now go on down. If you’re worried about my health, don’t keep me waiting.

SHIRO nods and hops down the chute first. SIRIUS is about to follow when a set of lights penetrate the alleyway and the sound of a motor running fills the air. SIRIUS finds himself eye to headlight with a hover car. A green flashing light is on the top of the car, as well as two red lights that give it the appearance of a face with a menacing glare. On its side are two machine gun turrets, as well as two red missile launchers that mesh oddly well with its grey color scheme. The car’s machine gun turret juts forward, and before SIRIUS can make a move, fires a round upon him wrecking everything in the alley and seemingly silencing him for good. Meanwhile SHIRO lands on his rump in an area filled with beeping machines and pulsating lights. SHIRO waits a few moments for SIRIUS, growing more and more concerned when he doesn’t appear.

SHIRO:

M-M-Mr. Sirius? Where are you?

SHIRO waits a moment longer before coming to the horrible realization that something might have happened to his teacher, and the even more terrifying fact that he might be alone in enemy territory.

SHIRO:

Wh—What am I going to do? I can’t handle this on my own, and—

He pauses upon this thought, and turns around slowly to see a green mechanical droid with a missile launcher where it’s face should be, staring(?) at him intently. SHIRO can’t tell if it sees him or not, so he quickly decides that sneaking away without making any waves would be the best course of action. He tip toes away from the droid, but his efforts are in vain as it opens fire on him, scattering small missiles in different directions. SHIRO ducks and weaves past each one, finding even with their speed he is able to “tell” where they will be. Is this what REGULUS had meant in their last encounter about his ability to become stronger during combat? Here he had thought it had been SIRIUS’s teachings, but maybe in fact it was him all along? SHIRO gets in close to his opponent, and wills a fire bomb into existence, tossing it at the droid and watching it explode, an action that fills him with more satisfaction than he would have initially thought. He has no moment to rest, however, since guards who were nearby heard his battle with the droid, and soon several of them have him in the reflection of their pointy sunglasses. SHIRO prepares two more fire bombs, and ducks down low, dodging their laser fire, and tossing his bombs into their midst. The guards scatter, giving SHIRO the chance to run toward a platform with the letter “E” printed on it in green, and toward a corridor that leads to parts unknown, but when he steps upon the platform, it rises suddenly, and he finds himself heading up. The platform connects to a larger mass, which SHIRO ventures onto with trepidation. On this platform, he finds more guards, but their attention isn’t immediately upon him. He manages to successfully sneak past them, and head down a corridor that seems safe enough until electricity discharges from the walls, and he has to dive to the side to avoid being shocked.

SHIRO:

That was close! It seems like there are traps here along with the other bad guys....they don’t seem to know that I’m here, but if I’m not careful I’ll get done in all the same.

Fortunately for SHIRO the electricity discharges in waves, and he is able to follow the pattern. He finds himself at the end of the corridor and before another platform with an “E” upon it, and uses this one to rise up another level where he finds a long pathway that is under patrol by four jet like enemies, their wings purple and bodies grey. Upon SHIRO’s approach, they turn and dive bomb him with enough force to crack the floor where he once stands upon jumping out of the way. SHIRO readies a bomb, tossing it at the dive bombers, but they swarm around him, making it difficult for him to throw it. The bomb goes off in his hand, destroying two of the jets, and charring him. SHIRO doesn’t let this deter him, and uses the opening to dash down the corridor to another “E” platform, which goes straight down into the darkest parts of Black fortress. Upon getting to the bottom, SHIRO realizes that his arm isn’t moving the way it should, it being very stiff and painful.

SHIRO:

Ugh, I thought I was okay after that bomb went off, but I guess not…though, it’s like Mr. Sirius said, I’ve got no choice but to keep going! That being said, I don’t even know where I am at this point…

SHIRO holds his arm, and gingerly makes his way through the dark tunnels under Black fortress. His tension and sense of despair at maximum. What awaits him around each corner? Is it the end? Is it salvation? What had happened to his teacher? What is going to happen to him? Are among the questions filling his head and making each weary step harder to make. Suddenly, he hears something pulsing, and curiosity seizes his body, filling him with energy enough to pick up his steps and get to the end of the corridor which opens into a wide room with a domed ceiling. SHIRO blinks and sees a machine hooked up to a space colored cube, the quiet hum of energy being syphoned and redistributed filling his senses. Even without SIRIUS here to tell him, SHIRO can tell that this is what they had come for. Before him is the omni cube that threatens the peace and livelihood of his planet, a few more steps standing between him and the heroism that he so seeks. Entranced, SHIRO finds himself moving forward, and before he knows it he is standing before the omni cube, close enough for him to touch, and…destroy. For a moment however, SHIRO stares at the omni cube, unable to do anything other than try to understand it. For him it is a great evil, but so many people had fought and perished for the sake of this thing that he barely understands. Even SIRIUS who he trusts had gone through a lot for it, and yet….

SHIRO:

Thinking.

It almost seems like a shame to destroy it. It’s the right thing to do, but I just wonder if I understood it better, would I be able to come to another choice? A better one?

???:

Well, well. You’re a guest I didn’t expect to see.

SHIRO gasps and turns around to see ALTAIR and a small jet standing behind him. The jet hovers up and down in the air and ALTAIR has his arms crossed, but his voice sounds more amused than upset.

ALTAIR:

I thought for sure it would be Sirius who’d come calling. Though, I do recall hearing reports that a native of this planet had joined up with him. If I am to be frank, I barely gave you a second thought, boy.

SHIRO jumps back and is on guard, actions that ALTAIR laughs at.

ALTAIR:

You’re a deeply interesting one. Did you team up with that failure to save your planet? I don’t know if you’re privy to this knowledge, but we’ve beaten him before. You are no more than a tool for vengeance for that man.

SHIRO:

Why should I believe what you say? You’re trying absorb the energy of my home which will hurt everyone on the planet!

ALTAIR:

True enough, but did you ever stop to wonder what it is _he_ intends to do with the cube?

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius says he’ll destroy it so no one else can use it for evil!

ALTAIR:

Is that what he’s saying now? That’s close, but there’s one part you seem to misunderstand. He simply wants to destroy.

SHIRO:  
What are you talking about?

ALTAIR:

If he can’t have it, he’ll destroy it. That is the twisted personality of the man you follow.

SHIRO:

I don’t believe you! You’re still in the wrong too!

ALTAIR smirks.

ALTAIR:

“Too”? It appears your words betray your thoughts. In any case, whether you believe me or not is irrelevant. You will die here, and that’s all there is to it.

SHIRO:

I dare you to try it!

ALTAIR’s body emits a light, as does the jet beside him. The two of them pulse with this light together for several moments until it flashes temporarily blinding SHIRO. When the light subsides, SHIRO looks up and finds that ALTAIR is gone. He turns quickly, but not quick enough as ALTAIR has already grabbed his head and slams it into the ground. SHIRO gasps in pain, as ALTAIR follows up with a kick. He is barely able to register these blows and lies on his side helplessly as he looks up at ALTAIR who has fused with his jet, granting him with metallic jet black wings, a black visor that obscures most of his face, and purple tips to his head and body. ALTAIR’s eyes glow a crimson red as he disappears and reappears over SHIRO, his leg raised, and his voice eerily calm.

ALTAIR:

Playtime is over.

Meanwhile SIRIUS races down the corridors of Black fortress, a new pair of grey and red wings on his back. The fight against the car had been a rough one, but SIRIUS had managed to leap back just in time to avoid receiving a machine gun volley to his vital areas. His wound had opened, which had slowed his movements down dramatically, but sheer force of will pushed him through the pain, granting him a level of savagery that he wouldn’t have had otherwise. SIRIUS dodges the missiles fired from the hover car, grabbing two from a volley and ramming them into the front of the vehicle, destroying it from the inside out. As the pieces of the hover car jettison from its midpoint due to the explosion, SIRIUS realizes he can use the parts to repair his long broken wings, and quickly gets to work. When he is done, he has wings that are functional, even if they aren’t quite at the level of his original ones, but they will do for now. With the fortress now on high alert since one of their weapons had not sent in an electric signal indicating that nothing unusual had been found during patrols, SIRIUS makes haste to find SHIRO before he gets embroiled in something truly dangerous. Little does he know, he is already too late. Later still when he is suddenly attacked from the air by ARTEMIS when he is closing in on the core of the Black fortress. She quickly pivots up the side of a building at the low flying SIRIUS, and with an axe kick brings him down to the ground. SIRIUS grabs her leg and tosses her, but she grabs a lamppost and swings back so that she’s standing before him.

ARTEMIS:

I thought you might slink around here eventually if I waited.

SIRIUS:

Dammit, of all the awful timing…get out of my way!

ARTEMIS:

Aww, don’t tell me you don’t have time to play? I must thank you for putting Orion in the hospital, after all.

SIRIUS:

Listen, we can have playful banter after I’ve rescued Shiro! Out of the way!

ARTEMIS:

Oh, that’s right. You did have a little bomber buddy with you. Did you seriously think I’d just say “oh, well go find him and come back?” I don’t care one bit about your situation, failure. You hurt one of our own, so you will pay.

SIRIUS:

Dammit! I don’t have time for this!

SIRIUS turns on his thrusters and tries to fly away, but Artemis is too fast and grabs his shoulders before he can launch.

ARTEMIS:

Why not stay a while Sirius? He’s going to die, and so are you. Might as well enjoy things a bit with me here first!

SIRIUS coughs and struggles to move, his injury reminding him that it is still here to stay too. Meanwhile, ALTAIR smiles coolly as SHIRO has grabbed his leg and struggles to keep him from bringing it down on his face.

ALTAIR:

You’ve got some impressive reaction time going on there, boy. Yours is a song I wouldn’t mind listening to if I had the time, however…

He increases his strength, and his foot is mere inches from SHIRO’s face when SHIRO kicks his other leg out from under him. ALTAIR stumbles slightly and SHIRO rolls away from him, flips backward and tosses a bomb from an awkward angle. ALTAIR fires a cross shaped pulse of purple energy at the bomb and it explodes. ALTAIR disappears and reappears before SHIRO, almost hitting him with a punch, though SHIRO anticipates this and grabs his fist, before ramming a fire bomb right into his face. The bomb explodes sending both fighters back some distance, SHIRO toward the doorway, and ALTAIR close to the omni cube’s unit. ALTAIR glances at the unit, obviously only engaging SHIRO here because he thought the young bomber would be like an item on an errand list –quick to do and check off. Yet, SHIRO is proving to be an actual contender, even in his powered up form. He disappears, reappearing above SHIRO, and kicking him with his jet boots. SHIRO is hit by the first blow and rolls to the side to avoid most of the shock, but ALTAIR is already upon him again with another attack, and then another, kicking SHIRO while remaining in midair. SHIRO leans down, and sends a bomb upward, but ALTAIR leans back and the bomb harmlessly flies up in the air and explodes. SHIRO pumps a bomb this time, and to ALTAIR’s surprise, heaves it toward the omni cube unit.

SHIRO:

I remember what Mr. Sirius said when he was fighting his teacher…! Although this time, rather than having two fighters to worry about, you have two different objectives! Stop me, and protect the omni cube!

ALTAIR:

Roaring.

DON’T YOU DARE!!

SHIRO:

But I only have one, and that’s to destroy the cube and save my planet!!

ALTAIR disappears and reappears in front of the omni cube’s unit, catching the pumped bomb, and tossing it to the side where the explosion rocks the room they’re in, but does not harm the cube itself.

ALTAIR:

Thinking.

This child, what the hell is he? Could this be the reason why Sirius would choose him? I had trouble understanding why he’d choose a kid, but this tenacity isn’t normal!

ALTAIR looks up and SHIRO is already upon him with another pumped bomb, his eyes filled with a straightforward determination to complete his goal, no matter what the costs. He doesn’t realize that he has completely lost himself in what it is he wants to do, and forgotten what he won’t do…what he shouldn’t do.

ALTAIR:

You little fool! If you bomb the cube when it’s filled with concentrated energy like this, you’ll set all of that energy in motion! What do you think that energy will do once it’s violently released and has no place to go?!

SHIRO can’t hear his words anymore. He has to stop the omni cube from taking any more energy, to keep his promise to SIRIUS to watch his back. At the moment, that’s all that matters. He had failed SIRIUS twice, but there wouldn’t be a third time…not if he can do this now! The pumped bomb goes flying, and while ALTAIR catches it again, he isn’t prepared for the deafening explosion that engulfs him and the cube’s unit. The omni cube cracks upon being exposed to the explosive energy, and a deafening crack rises above the explosive din. ALTAIR’s eyes widen in sheer terror as the crack widens, and the cube shatters open, releasing all of the energy at once. ALTAIR’s body is absorbed by the resulting beam of light piercing through him and erasing him entirely. The light threatens to engulf SHIRO who is too worn out to move or even be scared.

SHIRO:

Hahah, I did it. Now I’ll be a hero, like Dad....a hero who saved everyone right up until the end, just like him.

SHIRO collapses in a heap, and the light from the cube swallows him up. Outside, chaos ensues as ALTAIR’s ship begins to lose altitude and fall, its tethers scarring the nearby peace mountains as it collapses. An injured ARTEMIS makes her way toward the hospital where ORION is to save him, as the guards and people inside the ship run in unorganized panic.

ARTEMIS:

What was that explosion? It totally threw me off my guard and allowed SIRIUS to get a sneak attack in and escape! Not only that, but we seem to be losing power and altitude! I have to make sure Orion is okay, and then find out what the hell is going on.

She pauses for a brief moment as a feeling of malaise grips her. Something deep down in her being knows what’s going on and that her boss, ALTAIR may be at the center of it.

ARTEMIS:

Altair, please be okay….please!

The ship crashes, the mountain jutting into parts of Blue resort and crushing buildings, ruins collapsing on Green garden, the debris splashing into lava on Red mountain spreading heat and destruction upon the machines and people there. Finally the dome and cars of Black mountain are swept under the weight of the collapsing chain tethers and are destroyed. True to SIRIUS’s words, ALTAIR’s forces had been completely wiped out, though as it goes with mass destruction –no one would have ever thought things would have turned out this way. The people of Bomber star watch as the ones who only moments ago were oppressing them find themselves without their forces, their ship, or their energy. The suddenness of this whole situation leaves them too surprised to be overjoyed, just stuck in sheer awe of their apparent luck. ALTAIR and the masked trio had been defeated, and the omni cube destroyed. All is well that ends well, right?

Right?

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

SHIRO awakens in a grassy field after what felt like an eternity asleep. He stretches his arms in the air, defending his eyes from the sun that beams down upon him. As the memories of what happened earlier ease their way through his consciousness, he realizes that he hasn’t died, as his body is still tired, his senses still dulled. He manages to sit up slowly and survey his surroundings, a sense of ease filling him upon recognition of where he is.

SIRIUS:

Hey, kid. Looks like you’re awake, huh?

SHIRO turns to the sound of his voice and sees SIRIUS turned from him. SHIRO makes a happy sound and manages enough energy to turn around, but ends up falling over. On his knees now, he gives SIRIUS’s back a smile and nods.

SHIRO:

I am. Thank goodness you’re okay, Mr. Sirius!

SIRIUS:

Yeah. I’m good. You’re lucky I was able to pull you out of there as quick as I did. Otherwise you’d be decidedly not okay.

SHIRO rubs his head sheepishly.

SHIRO:

Yeah, and I’m sorry. Though I destroyed the omni cube, and saved everyone! Oh, and I finished him…like you said.

SIRIUS pauses curiously before replying.

SIRIUS:

Yeah. Looks like it. Though, you also did quite a bit of property damage, and made yourself some new enemies too.

SHIRO:

H—Huh?

SIRIUS:

Orion and Artemis managed to get out of there too. Needless to say that they’re going to be out for our blood once they lick their wounds. Probably teach too, since he was oddly absent during all of this.

SHIRO:

Oh….that’s true.

SIRIUS:

Shiro, you remember what I said right? We were going to take the cube…not destroy it.

SHIRO:

Y—Yes, but I couldn’t think of another way. Altair wasn’t going to give it up no matter what I did so I took your lessons and…

SIRIUS:

We went through so much and have nothing to show for it, Shiro. Nothing.

SHIRO futilely tries to reach out to SIRIUS but he makes no effort to acknowledge him.

SHIRO:

Mr. Sirius, I’m sorry….I just….I did my best…

SIRIUS does not turn around.

SIRIUS:

This ended badly, but that can’t be helped. To be honest, I’m a little disappointed in you.

The heaviness in SHIRO;’s body quadruples upon SIRIUS’s words, and he can barely look up at him.

SIRIUS activates his boosters and lifts into the air.

SIRIUS:

I’ll probably never see you again, but do take care of yourself.

SHIRO:

W—Wait!!

SIRIUS takes off into the azure skies of Bomber star, fading from SHIRO’s view until he is gone.

SHIRO:

Mr….Sirius….

SHIRO suddenly feels sick to his stomach, and lies in a fetal position. REGULUS’s words, ALTAIR’s words, and everything he had been through congealing inside of his tired psyche and filling in the gaps of what he thought he understood.

SHIRO:

So that’s how it is….Dad was a hero, and died. I thought I’d follow M—Sirius, as a hero, and I’m a disappointment to him. In the end, they both just did what they wanted and left me behind, right? How could I have ever hoped to catch up with them when I was already hopelessly behind to begin with?

SIRIUS’s words about heroism come to mind.

SIRIUS:  
Heroes and the like are crap.

SHIRO:

So, if that’s true…then what was I doing? I’m alone again, just like I was back when I started. Even running as far and as fast as I could I got left behind.

SIRIUS:

To be honest, I’m a little disappointed in you. I’ll probably never see you again. Take care of yourself.

SHIRO:

A disappointment…

SHIRO lies on his back and sighs deeply, sadly, before rolling on his knees again and weakly pounding his fist into the ground before him.

SHIRO:

Who’s a disappointment?! I’ll show you….I’ll show you I’m not a disappointment! I’ll be the type of hero that suits me best! I---I---I won’t be left behind anymore!

A few months later, SHIRO would leave Bomber Star, his Grandma, and his friend to journey to Primus to begin his search for SIRIUS. He ran away from those painful memories, because all he could do is run. Depsite always being left behind in someone’s wake, he still runs. He’s always running…to exhaustion, but hadn’t ever asked himself where he’s running to until now.

 

In the present, SHIRO opens his eyes and peers at the control panel indicating he and POMMY’s distance from Thantos, and his rematch with REGULUS.

SHIRO:

And here I am again…running into something for no damn reason at all.

POMMY:

I think it’s quite fitting.

SHIRO:

Huh? What do you mean?

POMMY:

Everything you do is pointless. What’s one more upon a pile of useless endeavors?

SHIRO:

…..Y’know, you’ve actually succeeded in making me angry enough to forget I’m upset.

POMMY:

You’re welcome.

SHIRO:

That wasn’t a…ah, screw it. Let’s just go find Thantos.

SHIRO adjusts speed on the cruiser, and the two jet off to Thantos, a planet representing the last leg of this long journey.


	36. Gangland decent! Arrival on Thantos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, yo, yo. It's your MC/Author Sakaki on 'nother wicki-wicki-wicki-wild Wednesday droppin' phat bombz and an ST mixtape. I dropped my mic too, and those things are pretty expensive, so if you find it just mail it back to this add--oh wait, can't go givin' out my info on the net. 
> 
> And here we are on Thantos, the final planet of the game. I'd love to say that this is done and we can go attend the record release party, but there's still a few more unused beats on this album, and while I can't promise to use all of them, I will select the best and give fans something to nod their heads to. To be completely honest, it's the next track on this album of sorts that I'm looking forward to. Although I'm still not very sure about my ability (or anyone's for that matter) to write fights opposed to drawing or animating them, I hope the long awaited showdown is as exciting to read as it will be for me to post! That being said, I'm sure everyone's experienced liking a character more than originally intended/hoped whether they're the writer or reader, and that's what happened to me with the trio Shiro runs into on this episode. *sigh* I wish I could do more with them, but sadly the song goes on. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "J" as in "Jamz so tight that they're uncomfortable."

REGULUS had told POMMY that his stronghold is on the planet Thantos, and that he’d be waiting there for SHIRO to show up. SHIRO can’t help but find himself equally frustrated and amused that an astral knight had called him out. Or, to be more precise, he’s pensively pessimistic about the entire situation. Considering the past dealings he had with REGULUS, he’s not entirely sure what to expect, and at this stage of the game –er, life or death struggle, what he wants most is a sense of normalcy, or, barring that a sense of predictability. Both of which had been lacking of late. After all, at this point in the past he’d be waiting for LILITH’s report of the planet and the knight he’d have to fight.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

In the strictest sense of things, I guess I really don’t need her to tell me about this knight. Still, going back to how things were would be nice, as futile as that would be.

SHIRO turns to POMMY in the passenger seat and gives him a weary look.

POMMY:

If you have something to say, just spit it out. Your bedtime eyes make me uncomfortable.

SHIRO:

Snorts.

Do you even know what that means, cheesedoodle? More like its “bedroom” eyes, not “bedtime.”

POMMY:

I’ve heard it both ways.

SHIRO:

I seriously doubt that, considering you were in an egg when I met you.

POMMY:

And you were in prison.

SHIRO:

How does one thing…okay, whatever. We’re getting nowhere talking about this. I’m just curious about two things. One of which is how long are you going to be like…this?

POMMY gives him a loooong glare.

SHIRO:

Fine, don’t answer that. The other question is did Regu…uh, Regulzeeb? That guy. Did that guy tell you exactly where he would be?

POMMY:

No, he did not. I assume he thought it would be more amusing to watch you run around for a bit before he kills you. Kind of like before dinner theater.

SHIRO:

Sighs.

Figures. Though that’s how it’s been this whole time hasn’t it? Never thought that this would become “normal” for me.

POMMY:

It’s really amazing what we can get used to, huh?

SHIRO:

It really is.

SHIRO takes a quick glance outside the cruiser and notes the buildings below them as he flies between two sky scrapers. The terrain of Thantos is free of anything resembling flora or fauna, and is instead conspicuously filled with urban sprawl. Right below their flight path are highways where hover cars zoom back and forth, and steam rising from underground. Several of the buildings are dilapidated –and the sky a tired grey. A tall tower in the middle of the capital where SHIRO and POMMY have arrived displays the current time and weather on a giant screen as the cruiser zooms past.

SHIRO:

This place seems, well, familiar somehow. Comfortable.

POMMY:

Why I had no idea you grew up in a gutter, Bomberman. Explains a few things though.

SHIRO:

Most people would argue it’s just my mind that was brought up there. In any case, we’re heading down, so strap in.

SHIRO looks for a parking lot to land the cruiser in as the sounds of traffic and people’s voices fill the air. Thantos is the planet that never sleeps.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 36: Gangland decent! Arrival on Thantos!**

Rather than anger or fear, SHIRO finds he is irritated at the laser rifle that is currently only a few inches away from his face. On the other end is a mohawked gentleman with one eye covered by an eyepatch, the other red with a skull in the iris, and a black aviator jacket. He sneers at the bomber while two of his friends, a lady with a bright pink pleather jacket whose face is covered by a helmet, though dirty blond hair shows from the sides and back of her head. Her motorcycle to matches her jacket , Another muscled gentleman with a biker’s vest, fatigues and army issue boots wields  a large pipe with one hand as he pats it with the other looks menacingly at POMMY from under black sunglasses, his height triple that of the puffball who returns this look with one of complete apathy obviously frustrating him. This sentiment is shared by the gent who has a gun pointed at SHIRO’s face.

GENT:

Bruh, what’s your deal? Do you not understand you’re being robbed?

SHIRO:

Deadpan.

Yes, yes I do understand.

GENT:

So why the hell are you just standin’ there?

SHIRO:

Deadpan.

I don’t want to be shot.

GENT:

…Yo, I don’t like your tone.

SHIRO:

Bruh, do _you_ know what it is you want? If you want me to be scared, I can try my best to accommodate you. If you want my money, then just take it and leave. You’re not getting both out of me.

PINK:

You got this? You want we should step in?

GENT:

Naw, shawty, I got this. (To SHIRO) maybe I’ll go wit a third option, and get some pain outta ya. Hows that sound?

SHIRO:

Sure, if you can manage it.

GENT:

Rasberries.

“If I can manage it.” Bruh, do you know what I’m holding here? It’s an RPTX-9000 ijou. This laser gun can melt steal like butter on a car engine. It’s not even on the street yet, but I managed to get me one, and I already know the ins and outs. It’s red for passion, and the trigger function can fire six blasts per pump. By the time you’ve even realized you’ve realized you’ve been shot, you’re already dead—

SHIRO yanks the gun out of his hand, breaks it over his knee and tosses it aside.

SHIRO:

Blah, blah, blah, blah. Son, were you trying to sell me the gun or shoot me with it?

All three members of SHIRO’s would be burglars stare at him in unbridled shock. PINK recovers first, and inclines her head at SHIRO in what would be an approving gaze.

PINK:

Pale homey is pretty legit.

GENT:

Glares at her.

Naw, Naw, he most certainly ain’t legit! Don’t be givin’ him ideas!

He turns to SHIRO who hands him a bomb and shrugs his shoulders as he walks away.

SHIRO:

Game over, you lose.

POMMY:

Don’t talk to us ever again.

The two walk out of the parking lot as the bomb explodes, purposely not looking back at the fiery explosion as they stride out into the street.

SHIRO:

Okay, now if I were a homicidal maniac with way too many names, where would I be hiding?

POMMY:

How is two names “too many”? Two names are usually standard y’know.

SHIRO:

So what, his name is “Regulus Bulzeeb” or “Bulzeeb Regulus”? What kind of bizarre name is that?

POMMY:

I still maintain that “Shiro” is a terrible name.

SHIRO:

 _I_ maintain that “Bomberman” isn’t much better.

POMMY:

Says the person who introduces himself to women with that name.

SHIRO:

Holding up a finger.

 _One_ girl! Why do I even have to clarify this to you?! We’ve been together through this whole nightmare---

SHIRO is cut off when he is hit by a hovercar from behind and goes flying into the air. POMMY steps aside as a motorcycle roars by, the trio from earlier obviously out for any sort of revenge they can get after being embarrassed so thoroughly.

GENT:

There’s that pain I promised you bomber bruh! Hope it tastes good!

SOLDIER JEANS:

Yo, dawg, Somethin’ don’t feel right.

GENT:

Huh? What? What you talkin’ bout?

SOLIDER JEANS:

If we hit him with the coor, then why didn’t we feel nothin’ know what I’m sayin?

GENT:

…..Word. You got a point.

GENT opens the window and leans out.

GENT:

To Pink.

Ayyyy yo! Take a look back and see if bomber bruh is back there.

PINK:

Ain’t no need.

GENT:

Girl, don’t be playin’ games.

PINK:

Don’t be stupid, stupid. I ain’t gamin’ you. There ain’t. no. need.

GENT:

And why the hell isn’t there?

PINK points at the roof of the car, and GENT cranes his head to see, his one good eye bulging out of its socket upon coming eye to eye with SHIRO.

GENT:  
Word…?

SHIRO:

Word.

What follows is an explosion that can be seen from several miles away.

GENT, PINK, and SOLDIER JEANS sit kneeled before SHIRO who paces back and forth as POMMY looks on. SHIRO seems to be deep in thought of what to do next, and GENT despite himself can’t help but ask…

GENT:

Bomber bruh?

SHIRO:

Don’t call me that. In fact, do your best not to talk to me if you don’t want that pain you tried to give me paid in double.

GENT:

Sir?

SHIRO sighs dramatically.

SHIRO:

What?

GENT:

So, um, I’m sure we hit you with the car back there and stuff, despite you not gettin’ hit. It’s kinda confusing so um, well…

SHIRO:

Facepalms.

You want to know why your little ploy fell flat on its ass?

GENT nods enthusiastically.

SHIRO glances at POMMY who shrugs.

SHIRO:

Eh, I guess it’s not like I’ve been undercover this whole time. Listen up, cause I’m only going to explain this once.

SHIRO wills a wind bomb into existence and tosses it up and down in the air.

SHIRO:

So, due to circumstances that I’m slowly beginning to realize are beyond my control, I have the ability to use bombs of different elements. In this case, I created a wind bomb just as you guys tried to run me over, and the impact sent me up and over your car.

GENT’s one good eye sparkles which unnerves SHIRO.

GENT:

Ohhhh damn, you somethin’ _else_ Bombe---Sir!

SHIRO:

I actually think I prefer the other name. Ugh, just call me Shiro, okay?

POMMY:

Or B-man.

GENT, PINK and SOLIDER JEANS nod at this second one.

PINK:

B-man is legit.

GENT:

Yeah, I like that. It’s like “D-man” as in he’s “Da’man,” but better.

SOLIDER JEANS:

I think the little shawty should like, come up with all your names man. ‘know what I mean?

SHIRO glares at POMMY who returns no acknowledgement of his feelings whatsoever.

SHIRO:

Anyway, now that you’ve been schooled and I’ve finished my lecture, I’ve got things to do and people to bomb. See ya.

GENT:

H—hold up, B-man!

SHIRO:

Ugh, don’t call me that either.

GENT:

3rd degree? As in, your bombs leave people feelin’ them third degree burns. Like whuuut!?

SHIRO stares at him for a moment.

SHIRO:

Go on.

GENT:

So since you beat us and all, street rule um….

SOLDIER JEANS hands GENT a book out of nowhere and he flips through it.

GENT:

Good looking out. It’s street rule, um…ah, #4328. Street rule 4328 states that should one fall in battle to another, then the vanquished must do a favor upon the victor as a sign of good will and well tithing’s.

SHIRO:

Wh—What?

GENT:

In short, we owe you a favor, 3rd degree.

SHIRO:

O-Oh. Huh.

PINK:

What’s up 3rd degree? You actin’ funny.

POMMY:

This guy is pretty much universally hated, so he’s not used to people willingly doing him favors.

SHIRO raises his hand in objection, but quickly realizes he has nothing to object to and remains silent. To his further chagrin, POMMY gives him a sidelong glance akin to saying “Know your place.”

GENT:

Wuuuut, you got a rep too, 3rd degree? That’s what’s up.

SHIRO:

It’s less a rep, and more like a crap list. Though yeah, I guess it is something. In any case, I’m not entirely sure what you guys can do for me.

SOLIDER JEANS:

Shrugs.

Never know, bruh. Word on the streets is a problem shared is a problem solved.

SHIRO:

The streets have gotten pretty quaint since I was last on ‘em, it seems. Okay, okay, I guess it couldn’t hurt. I’m actually looking for a guy who has something I need.

PINK:

Who’s that? Maybe we can find that dude.

SHIRO:

His name is Regu…um, Bulzeeb I think?

The three gangsters trade glances, their expressions troubled.

SHIRO:

Do you know him?

PINK:

Y-Yeah, we know that guy.

GENT:

As in, there ain’t no one that don’t know him.

SHIRO:

What? He’s that popular here?

SOLIDER JEANS:

See, uh, the thing is, that Bulzeeb kind of runs the show up here. So it’s not like we know him, as much as it is he’s everywhere.

SHIRO:

Oh, _seriously?!_ So this entire planet is his playground?

GENT:

Pretty much. He showed up here one day, and took out the top gangsta’s one by one. Before anyone knew what was goin’ on, he was straight up runnin’ things. Though for real, things have been actually pretty good since he showed up.

SHIRO:

Pretty good? How so?

GENT:

Well, it ain’t no secret that Thantos ain’t exactly a resort. Though before Bulzeeb showed up, we were also poor as sin, homey. He actually got things runnin to a point that Thantos is back in the black, and people are scramblin’ to make bread wit us. He’s the man with a plan.

SHIRO:

Wait, so Bulzeeb actually improved things here? That’s a twist. So then, finding him should be easy, right?

PINK:

At night, it is. He’s always hangin’ out at the Unlimited Skyscraper. Durin’ the day no one knows where he goes or nothin’.

SHIRO:

Damn, so I’ll have to wait till tonight to see him. Well, I guess that gives me some time to kill.

SOLIDER JEANS:

To GENT.

Yo, show him that thing.

GENT:

What? What you talkin’ bout?

SOLIDER JEANS:

Y’know, the shawty that started showin’ up at Bulzeeb’s crib.

GENT:

Oh! Oh, good thinkin’ dude.

SHIRO:

What is it now?

GENT digs in his pocket and produces an old model flip style cellphone, which SHIRO immediately figures must be a burner that he can dump when necessary. He fidgets around with it for a moment, and grins once he finds what he’s looking for.

GENT:

Normally no one goes to Bulzeeb’s crib in the towers durin’ the day right? On account that he’s never there or nothin’. Though, a few days ago, this one shawty started showing up at different times of day. She always ends up leavin’ without doin’ nothin’, but I snapped a picture of her just in case. Maybe this might help you, 3rd degree.

He hands SHIRO the phone. SHIRO takes a look, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, his hand shaking and voice quivering.

POMMY:

What’s the deal with you?

SHIRO:

I---I---I----I…..It’s her….

POMMY raises an eyebrow and leaps on SHIRO’s shoulder to look at the picture. Upon seeing it, his normally linefaced exterior shows the briefest hint of surprise.

POMMY:

Lilith?

In the picture, Lilith is in profile, her gaze fixed upon something not seen. She is in a black petticoat, and long black gothic Lolita knee boots. Her long red hair is done a bun, and her fingernails are painted canary yellow. Her eye color is an off red that SHIRO can’t identify, and on her arm is a black cane. The aura around her is much more mature, but without a doubt this is LILITH, the girl he hadn’t seen since Neverland.

SHIRO:

When.

GENT:

Huh? What?

SHIRO:

Yelling.

When was this taken?!

GENT shirks back.

GENT:

Um, like…three days ago?

SHIRO:

And you said she hasn’t been able to meet with Bulzeeb yet?

GENT shakes his head.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

That means she probably hasn’t left. Though, what’s with the new clothes, and why does she need to see Bulzeeb? Do they know each other? Nothing about this is making sense…!

POMMY taps SHIRO.

POMMY:

While your “freaking out” is rather cute, and I do enjoy watching you sweat, I think you’re on the verge of a panic attack if you don’t calm down.

SHIRO glances over at the trio who seem to be uncomfortable seeing him like this. SHIRO curses himself for getting this wound up over a mere picture of her, and calms himself down.

SHIRO:

Yeah, yeah, you’re right cheesedoodle. Sorry everyone. Though, I have good news! You guys actually _can_ help me out.

The trio gives each other high fives and gaze at SHIRO admiringly.

SHIRO:

I need to get into the tower when Bulzeeb is there. Do you think you can pull that off?

PINK:

Yeah, that’s easy ‘nuff, but there’s one problem, 3rd degree.

SHIRO:

Problem? What’s that?

PINK:

If you plannin’ on goin’ in tonight, then you’re gonna need a date.

SHIRO:

Huh? A date?

SOLIDER JEANS:

Yah, manz. It’s date night at the club, and rules be strickt as hell to break, know what I mean?

SHIRO:

Hm.

SHIRO glances at PINK who shakes her helmeted head.

PINK:

Nah, I can’t do it. They’re gonna be askin’ questions about relationships and that stuff 3rd degree. ‘sides, I’m ‘bout the ladies.

SHIRO:

What? Why would they bother doing all of that?

POMMY:

Probably Bulzeeb’s hobby.

SHIRO:

I wouldn’t have figured him to be the meddling mother-in-law type. Ugh, so now I have to find a date before tonight.

POMMY:

I seriously doubt you could find a date given a year.

SHIRO:

Instead of being annoying, you could help me plan. I mean, you’re essentially useless like this. More like, I can’t stand the sound of your squeaky, feminine….voice.

SHIRO’s eyebrow rises and he thumbs his chin as he looks at POMMY.

POMMY:

What?

SHIRO:

Come to think of it, Maru couldn’t tell if you were a dude or chick either. I always just assumed, but….

POMMY:

Don’t assume. It makes an ass out of you and me.

SHIRO:

Don’t say “ass”. It sounds weird coming from you. In any case, desperate times call for desperate measures. Can you guys get me back to the parking lot? We’ve got a makeover to do.

Later that evening, the lights are on all around the tower, as a search light kisses the sky. The line leading into the club goes around the club, and the slow, soulful baritone of a man crooning about music, ladies and dancing. A burly bouncer checks people in, and as the trio had mentioned, he asks questions about partygoer’s relationship status as regulated by BULZEEB. Although he is somewhat apologetic for being so nosy, the amount of money he’s paid releases him from most obligations of guilt, and like him, many of the people are used to this by now and things go smoothly for the most part…until a certain couple show up.

BOUNCER:

Name?

SHIRO lowers his shades, gold chains clinking together as he moves. He wears a patterned red paisley bandana under a black hat tilted forward, and several gold chains under a white and blue hip hop polo shirt make noises whenever he moves. His jeans are baggy, and he has to adjust them every so often. On his left arm is an oversized gold watch, and on his right several gummy bands with bomb insignias.

SHIRO:

C’mon son. You don’t know me?

BOUNCER:

Nope.

SHIRO:

Pssst, fine. Whatever, your loss. I’m Shiro ‘da 3rd degree Bomberman. Don’t go forgettin it, ya hear?

BOUNCER:

No promises. Who’s your date?

SHIRO:

Ah, yeah. She’s a cutie y’know what I mean? Well? Introduce yourself to the man.

A feminine figure walks out from behind SHIRO, her pink hair reaching to the middle of her back. Her ears are on top of her head and much like those of a cat’s, her eyes black with a blue hue similar to SHIRO’s. Her shirt is black with an exploding bomb insignia similar to SHIRO’s bands. Her pants are capri women’s joggers that hang low but are a close fit to the legs, which are complimented by a pair of black pumas. Her expression is somewhere between demure embarrassment and flat apathy.

GIRL:

I’m um, Pomyu.

SHIRO:

Cute, right?

BOUNCER:

Sure. So how long have you been together?

SHIRO:

Three years.

POMMY:

Two years.

SHIRO glares at his date.

SHIRO:

Baaaaaabe, it’s three years, remember?

POMMY puts h(er?) hands on her face and swings back and forth seemingly embarrassed.

POMMY:

We only became a thing when you actually took me out for the first time. Pomyu doesn’t consider fast food in your car a date~

SHIRO shoots POMMY a dark glance.

SHIRO:

Y—Yeah, but it’s the thought that counts, right?

BOUNCER:

….Putting that aside, what would you say you like the best about her?

SHIRO:

Honesty!

POMMY:

Money.

SHIRO inclines his head in disbelief, as POMMY shyly bats h(er?) eyes.

SHIRO:

Whoa-whoa-whoa. You’re only with me for my money!?

POMMY:

Pomyu thinks that 1st degree knew what this was when he started dating Pomyu.

SHIRO:

I did not! What about the promises we made to each other?! More like it's  _3rd_ degree!

POMMY:

Promises are temporary, jewels are forever.

SHIRO:

Dude, my bros told me about you, but I sacrificed them so we could be together!

POMMY:

Pomyu didn’t ask you to do that did she?

SHIRO:

IT WAS IMPLIED!

POMMY:

Don’t hate the player, hate the game.

SHIRO:

I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!

The Bouncer looks on somewhat amused by this, as SHIRO finds himself actually getting into his feelings. Meanwhile at the top of the tower…

BULZEEB:

Another day, another dollar.

BULZEEB pours himself a glass of cream soda, but rather than drink he leans back on an old couch and admires the view from the roof of the Unlimited Skyscraper that is his base of operations. The jazzy tune floats up from the club on the bottom floor, both audible and muted –like a dream in intermission. BULZEEB nods his head to the beat for a moment before turning and craning his head, silently regarding something at his back.

BULZEEB:

To no one?

No need to hide, I don't bite.

The shadows not touched by neon lights –a feature requested by BULZEEB himself as he feels much more at home in the shadows that others fear, distort momentarily and then footsteps out of nowhere. BULZEEB turns back to his view of the city, as the footsteps draw closer stopping once a very familiar form is standing directly behind the couch.

BULZEEB:

Whistles.

Into teenage girls, Mihaele? That's progressive. Never would have figured you for a goddess who plays for both teams.

Although BULZEEB refers to the person behind his couch as the goddess MIHAELE, it is in fact LILITH who stands behind him, but she is dressed in a purple and black lace dress and black stockings with rose patterns sown into it. Gone are LILITH's usual work boots, replaced by white platform shoes. Her glasses are also no longer on her face, nor are her hair done in LILITH's usual pigtails, and as she flicks her hair, her canary yellow polished fingers are momentarily visible. LILITH hasn't physically changed, but her presence is that of a woman and not a teenage girl. Her voice too hasn't changed, but its cadence is authoritative –merciless, yet not completely without humor.

MIHAELE:

I wouldn't have thought you were into teenage boys either, Dark breath.

BULZEEB

snorts.

Oh, so you know about Shiro and I huh? That makes things easy. He's my prey, and nothing else.

BULZEEB motions over to a chair on the opposite side of the couch. MIHAELE takes his invitation and sits down.

BULZEEB:

So what brings you to my humble abode, o' Goddess?

MIHAELE:

Do not mock me, Dark breath. I haven't the patience for it.

BULZEEB:

Aww, c'mon honey. I would have thought being alive as long as you have, and just waking up recently would have granted you with a whole new appreciation of time and all its little eccentricities.

MIHAELE seems captivated by the cream soda, which BULZEEB offers her a glass of. She daintily picks up the glass and takes a small sip, but her lack of emotion leaves it unclear as to whether she enjoyed it or not.

MIHAELE:

Dark Breath. The one you refer to as Shiro has something I want.

BULZEEB:

And?

MIHAELE:

I request you hand him over to me.

BULZEEB:

Snickers.

Man, that body really has changed your M.O. What happened to the Goddess who saw things and took them? Never thought you would ask me politely for a favor.

MIHAELE:

As I said before, I haven't the time. Hand him over at once.

BULZEEB leans forward and claps his hands together as if he's deep in thought.

BULZEEB:

Maybe YOU'VE changed, but I sure haven't. You know me, once I sink my fangs of darkness into prey,  I like to keep digging until I hit blood. I'm still enjoying the hunt with that kid, and I don't have any intention of giving him to you, the demon, or the God of death until I'm good and ready.

MIHAELE stands up and her voice is quiet and furious.

MIHAELE:

You dare defy me? I, the Goddess of Justice? The one who bestowed you with the power you have now?

MIHAELE's will flares and her eyes change to a ghastly white as her aura spills out, barely contained by her rage.

BULZEEB:

Hey, you sure about that? I'm all up for a fight against anyBODY. Meanwhile I can't even imagine how much trouble it'd be for you to get acclimated with another vessel this late in the game.

BULZEEB's own darkness creeps over the span of the skyscraper's roof in no time at all. Only the spot where MIHAELE stands isn't draped in his jet black will.

MIHAELE:

Thinking.

He's already grown this strong? It's no wonder the demon had no sway over his consciousness...

To Regulus.

Enough. This is meaningless.

BULZEEB:

Easy to say when you're losing, huh?

MIHAELE and BUZEEB's wills both fade, and the skyscraper is returned to its normal state.

MIHAELE:

Why are you so stubborn in regard to that child? You claim that it is because he is your prey, but what do you get out of drawing this confrontation out? In nature, organisms who delay feeding when the prey is ripe succumb to failure, and then death.

BULZEEB:

For someone who's supposed to be all knowing, you sure are thick babe.

MIHAELE's eyes narrow and the beginning of what could be mistaken as a pout appears on her face.

MIHAELE:

You've completely changed. Before this child came into the picture, you were the picturesque of darkness. Silent, subservient, and powerful. What is it about him that has changed you?

BUZLEEB thinks a moment before answering.

BULZEEB:

To himself.

What IS with me? I've never felt this way about a mark, so why does that brat get my blood boiling? The moment I learned he was lurking around here, stuff started just....I dunno, it became fun.

To MIHAELE.

If I'm to be frank with you, I was just going through the motions. This is who I am, and what I'm about. Either deal with it, or get the hell off my property.

MIHAELE:

Maybe I will. Though, before I depart, I shall find that child and rend the elemental stones from his body.

BULZEEB:

I think you've forgotten who owes who a favor here, Goddess. When I killed the old dark breath, you promised me a little something to keep from breaking up your little elemental family.

MIHAELE:

You scoundrel. Bringing up such matters when they are unrelated is--

BULZEEB:

Oh it’s very related to this. He's mine, and the ground you stand on now is in my territory.

BULZEEB stands up and spreads his arms.

BULZEEB:

On this Thantos I am Judge, Jury, and Executioner! A King! And ruining my fun is a offense that will be met with a death sentence handed down from royalty itself! You might be all knowing, the source of Justice in this universe, but we knights...no, “I” and that body you have hijacked are the only ones who can deliver your edict. (Points at MIHAELE) without us you are just a gun without bullets. A sword without a wielder. Oh but there is no need to worry, I'm not calling in my favor, nor will I get between you and the demon's domestic squabbling. I just want Shiro. Only him. Once I am done with him, I'll get your stones and you can do whatever you want with them. However, I will destroy your avatar if you get in my way before that. Capisce?

MIHAELE regards BULZEEB silently, and nods in solemn and begrudging agreement.

MIHAELE:

Understood. If you should fail, I will be here.

BULZEEB:

As long as you get it.

MIHAELE flicks her hair in a small, futile sign of defiance, and walks into the shadows, her visage and footsteps fading. BUZLEEB steps over the table and stomps his foot on the edge of the skyscraper as he looks out upon his kingdom.

BUZLEEB:

Shiro! Come to me, and then bleed for me. You owe me that much don't you? I look forward to our reunion.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.


	37. The long awaited battle! VS The Dark Breath!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good WedNESday morning ST fans! See, it still works 'cause this is an NES64 Bomberman game fic, even if the B64 ended two weeks ago. It's-a-me, your reusing gimmicks and reaching new lows author Sakaki here with another hit of your favorite(?) free drug, Baku Bomberman ST! 
> 
> I do apologize somewhat for the length of this ST outing. I usually aim for 24-30 pages per chapter, but this one tapped out of the ring after a mere 20. It's not like I meant to cheat you! (Cause, y'know, this is free.) But I guess I felt like the story I wanted to tell was told in twenty pages rather than the normal amount I go for. Also that number is almost completely arbitrary, so there really isn't a method to my madness. 
> 
> That being said, it was a blast to write, and probably one of the things I looked forward to doing since ST started way back in October(!!) If ST were an actual anime (instead of a pale imitation of one), this would be the one where they bring in all the guest animators from different studios to create an episode that everyone talks about for years. Sasuga sakuga and all that. I really did try to push myself to convey a sense of destruction and speed in this chapter, but my dimwitted writing style can only take me so far. The rest will require that thing school, parents, and life squeezes out of us like leftover toothpaste, --imagination. 
> 
> Of course the most fun part of something like this is the aftermath, so bear with me. We're hitting the home stretch, and I'd love for you --all of you to be in the passenger seat. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "K" as in "No "K"ey frames were hurt (or even used) in the production of this episode.

At an undisclosed location, GENT, PINK, and SOLDIER JEANS withdraw money from an ATM. PINK and SOLDIER JEANS seem pleased with the transaction, while GENT is dour for whatever reason. PINK notices this and elbows him out of his funk.

PINK:

What’s the deal yo? Why you actin’ like your momma died or somethin’?

GENT:

First off, don’t be touchin’ the goods. Second, i…I mean I dunno. Just, it just don’t seem right, y’know?

SOLIDER JEANS:

What, you talkin’ bout leadin 3rd degree to Bulzeeb like that?

GENT nods.

PINK:

Man, don’t be gettin’ soft now. You were all ‘bout this when you saw the score to be made once we did it.

SOLDIER JEANS:

Plus, homie wanted to go see Bulzeeb. So it’s not like we punk’d him into doing something. The way I sees it, we helped him get somethin’ he wanted and got bread for doing it. It’s one of them situations where everyone wins, know what I mean?

GENT:

Yeah, yeah, I know what you guys are sayin’ and it makes sense, but I ‘unno man. I guess when I didn’t know the dude, it was easier to think of this as makin’ that bread, but after hangin’ out with him, now I feel a little bad, y’know?

PINK:

Nah, I feel ya. Though I still like the money we made offa him. Sides, it’s not like Bulzeeb was gonna let us say no to him was he?

GENT:

Yeah, tru, tru. Either way, somethin’ big is gonna happen. I can feel it.

PINK nods, and SOLIDER JEANS turns.

SOLDIER JEANS:

I ain’t got no problem with things changin’ but I ain’t tryin’ to be swept under the waves, ‘know what I mean?

GENT:

You’re sayin’ we should lay low somewhere until things cool down? I feel you. Let’s bounce y’all.

The TRIO exit as SHIRO makes his way toward the back of the club, his earlier snafu with POMMY not barring him entrance for whatever reason. It’s not like the elements had sharpened his intuition or anything like that, rather it is pure intuition that guides his movements. If he were REGULUS/BULZEEB, this is the play he’d make. Assuming that he’s right, his opponent will wait for him knowing that he has no choice but to fight. There is absolutely no need for him to descend the tower in hopes of meeting him since the advantage, and his motive have neatly lined up into his hands. Whether SHIRO likes it or not, he has metaphorically entered the den of his enemy bare handed, in hopes he can catch a weapon wielding master unawares, despite his omnipresence. It’s the worst kind of situation to be in, but he had overcome worse –six times to be exact. Or, was this really the worst one? Remembering how things went with ZONIHA has pressed this question deep into the pain receptors of his brain. It’s one thing to fight a knight who saw his intrusion as an annoyance, and his elimination as another “job” to complete, but completely another when it’s personal. That being said, he himself has no choice but to fight this battle, but POMMY on the other hand…

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Ah, yeah this is going to get pretty “explosive”. It would appear that while he (they?) are in this state they’re more brains than brawn. It might be better if---

SHIRO turns around and frowns upon what he sees. POMMY in his new slightly more feminized form is wining and dining with a few club patrons while finding colorful ways to deny their advances and even threatening their manhood. SHIRO is both awestruck and a little bit jealous that h—POMMY  had already learned the ins and outs of club life. Why, back on Primus he had ended up getting thrown out on clubs on a regular basis until he finally figured out the right way to approach bouncers and his targets. For POMMY to seemingly master this in one night is well…

SHIRO:

Shaking head.

No, no, this is what I want. Cheesepuff can stay here while I take care of Regulzeeb. Hopefully this is a boss battle that’ll be intense and short….for my sake.

SHIRO spies a door at the back of the club that is large and silver with the B.H.B insignia imprinted on it for maxium intimidation effect. He can also see that it is slightly ajar, and quickly decides on his course of action. He would have to save his strength for the fight up ahead, so busting down doors and fighting guards on the bottom level just won’t do. SHIRO nods to no one in particular –just to pump himself up and summon his resolve, and purposefully strides to the open door and the guard who seems to already be on alert.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

 

**Episode 37: The long awaited battle! VS The Dark Breath!**

The door guard stiffens upon the sound of footsteps nearing him. One couldn’t ask for an easier job, as the B.H.B insignia on the door that he’s guarding does most of the work for him. If anything, all he is supposed to do is keep curious onlookers from getting too close, which only took a harsh gaze and a few generic threats on most days, since the onlookers generally only got close to the door on accident. Most people don’t question the presence of the door since that would blow their buzz after all.  So when he supposedly sees a person walking over to the door as if they’re supposed to, he is reasonably put on high alert, especially with the rumors that the warrior who had managed to put down the other six Elemental knights was said to be paying them a visit. Granted, this was common sense since BULZEEB has the last element, and it would appear that this person is collecting them for some reason, but like the threat of a natural disaster, no one really expects anything to happen to them personally until it is already too late. The guard is already prepared for the worst, and has his hand on the laser pistol in his pocket as soon as hears the steps heading toward him. What he isn’t prepared for is what actually happens next.

Nothing.

Though, no, that isn’t quite accurate as something _did_ happen, but it wasn’t at all what he expected. Or, it might have been, but the very duration of the thing that happened confuses him. Rather than finding himself face to face with a powerful foe, he feels something akin to a quick draft, and then absolutely nothing. He scans the partygoers in hopes of finding something that can assuage his rapidly growing disappointment and quiet panic, but cannot locate anyone or anything he can dump these feelings upon. So then, what had he seen and felt? It was distinct enough that he couldn’t write it off as nerves, but temporal in a sense that could only lead to insanity upon thinking about it too much. Little did he know that his sharpened sense had in fact not lied to him, and it is conventional knowledge and it’s little brother common sense that is failing him. Behind him, the door’s opening is just a smidgen bigger than it was earlier, and SHIRO dusts himself off upon entry. Through trial and error, he had managed to fine tune his use of the wind bombs enough to boost his speed to a point that he is a blur to most. He had slipped in using this technique, and his own reputation.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

I have a feeling my rep precedes me, so more likely than not the rank and file is prepared to deal with a guy who walks up with a “ready to kick ass” expression. I know sneaking around will only get me so far, but the closer it gets me to the end point, the less I have to stress when it falls through.

He glances upward and sees a stairway heading to the roof.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

If I were him, I’d want a wide breadth to fight with.

SHIRO once again nods, unconsciously refilling his resolve again. Truth be told, he is afraid –after all his last fight against this particular foe hadn’t gone well. So rather than force his fear down, he’s using unconscious means to keep it in check. He’s still on the first level, so it wouldn’t do him any good to lose his cool now. He quickly and quietly makes his way up the stairs, until he reaches a railing, which leads into another hallway that looks more like a proper building rather than the makeshift club. To his surprise however, someone opens fire from above, and SHIRO only barely able to jump out of the way before he is filled with holes. He jumps upon the railing, grunts as he wills a wind bomb into existence, and then leaps up and over the railing to where his assailants are, and rams a firecracker sized fire bomb into the backs of their heads, sending them tumbling to the floor below.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Welp, looks like the jig is up. My rep might have helped me get in here, but like any decent job interview, I’m going to have to make up the rest with experience and passion.

SHIRO hears a ding behind him, and two more guards open fire on him before the door fully open. SHIRO leans back and dives under the railing again, wills a ice bomb, and tosses it over the railing while hanging on for dear life with his other hand. The bomb explodes freezing the guards in place, and the elevator buckles under the weight of the ice, snapping it’s restraints, and sending it careening to the bottom where it lands with a resounding crash. SHIRO winces at this, both out of a instinctual showing of pity for his enemies, and at the realization that his quiet approach has all been eulogized at a makeshift funeral. Despite this, he approaches the elevator, prepares two more silent wind bursts that would make MOLOK proud, and wall jumps to a higher floor where he is greeted by several more guards, alerted by the noise and more than happy to oblige the intruder in their midst with electrified brass knuckles, the standard laser weapon, and a modified weapon that discharges fire bombs. SHIRO nods again, and throws himself into the fray, using his father’s boxing moves to weave past the iron knuckle users, sweep them off their feet, and end their short careers with a paralyzing thunder bomb to the face. A fire bomb lands beside him, and with lighting fast reflexes he kicks it back, but the explosion falls short of it’s target. A laser sears through the floor in front of him, followed by a burst of flames, that he freezes with a pulse of ice cold elemental energy, which he snaps a particularly pointy piece off of, and using a wind blast sends flying at the laser firing guard, destroying his gun and violently breaking his helmet. He takes another ice shard, uses it to form an ice bomb and slams it into the floor creating a torrent of ice shards that skewer the rest of his targets, freezing them in place, and allowing him safe passage, until he hears a “poomph” sound, and a fire bomb lands behind him, the explosion engulfing the floor in flames. SHIRO dives into a nearby room and breathes heavily.

SHIRO:

Gasping.

What the hell?! They’re just totally ignoring the fact that we’re in a place with people and on kill mode?!

SHIRO sighs.

SHIRO:

Clearly this is his way of saying “hi”. I can never figure that guy out. I’d think he’d be the type who wants to fight me at full strength yet he sends the mob squad after me..or, is it he’s saying “If you can’t get through this using the minimum amount of effort necessary, then you’re not worth my time?

SHIRO finds himself involuntarily fuming at his own deduction, and prepares an ice and thunder bomb –his declaration that he won’t die here. He charges into the hallway, and tosses the lighting bomb into the fray, it’s electrical discharge spreading down the hall, and frying the electronic signals produced by the weapons. The ice bomb he throws on the ground and uses it in conjunction with a wind bomb to speed down the hallway while the guards are incapacitated. On the next floor, he quickly leaps and rolls into an elevator, jams his finger on the button leading to the roof, and tucks himself into a corner, giving himself at least a little room just in case he is attacked. SHIRO takes this few minutes to call himself, a calm that does not last long, as the elevator stops, the doors open, and a grenade rolls in, inches away from SHIRO’s feet. He steadies himself, and jumps out of the elevator watching it explode as a guard careens down the hallway with an electrified sword pointed at him. SHIRO snaps his chain, and pivots backward, grabbing the guard with the chain, and choking him into submission. He then takes the sword, and runs up a nearby set stairs, using it as a step hold and leaping up and over the guards below him, returning their fire with his specialty, a volley of fire bombs. What he lacks in explosive power, he makes up in sheer bomb creation. Bombs rain down from above on the guards, the explosions sweeping them aside. SHIRO lands on his feet and dashes toward another elevator, but at the last second decides to take the stairs to avoid another incident like earlier. A guard leaps down upon him, and they have a scuffle on the stairway, SHIRO’s boxing lessons not aptly preparing him for a fight in such an enclosed location. He is scuffed by the use of the electrified brass knuckles, but remains undaunted and grabs the guard’s arm upon a whiffed opportunity, and sends him right over the banister.  SHIRO then prepares another wind bomb, this time combining it with a fire bomb, and jettisons himself down the hall leaving a fiery wake behind him. He stops himself by flipping up and bouncing off a wall feet first, the impact sending him up another stairwell where he lands and continues running as fast as he can, tossing fire bombs left and right to smoke out guards, and then freezing them in place literally with ice bombs, and less so with the paralyzing electricity of thunder bombs. SHIRO sees what he has been looking for this whole time, a door leading to the roof of the building, and charges right through it, using an ice bomb to freeze the exit shut. He then swallows hard, and with one more nod, heads up the stairs leading to the roof, and rams open the door leading outside for no other reason than it takes far more bravado to do so. Upon coming outside, he finds himself entranced for a fraction of a second by the lights of the city, and the comfortable wind that greets him, a tranquility that is all but shattered by a cold, dark hand on his throat.

SHIRO:

Hey man, you could at least give me a moment to enjoy the lights. Getting to your house wasn’t easy.

BULZEEB:

Smirks.

Good to see that a little bit of carnage didn’t hurt that award winning sense of humor.

SHIRO:

See, that’s cute. You say that as if you have a sense of humor.

BULZEEB:

Mock offense.

Why Shiro, are you suggesting that I don’t know how to have a good time?

SHIRO:

Sending a bunch of guys to stop something you started yourself isn’t really funny Zeebles.

SHIRO then grabs BULZEEB’s hand and tries to flip him overhead, but BULZEEB keeps his ground and shoves SHIRO forward. SHIRO stumbles a bit, only barely avoiding a blow aimed for his head by pivoting off one foot.

BULZEEB:

I see you’ve picked up Zoniha’s nack for giving embarrassing nicknames. Or is that something else you learned from Sirius?

SHIRO:

Growling.

Don’t talk about him in front of me.

BULZEEB:

And why shouldn’t I? it’s because of him that we’re here isn’t it?  If he hadn’t dragged you into his lunacy, you might be living a happy life somewhere, no?

SHIRO:

What I decided to do was my choice. Don’t make it sound like I don’t have a mind of my own!

BULZEEB:

But do you? The way I see it, you’re still just as much under his thumb as you were back then, Shiro. You ran away because you were ashamed of disappointing him, and now you use his techniques and teachings to murder others….seems to me that you’re on a path of becoming an inferior Sirius.

SHIRO’s eyes widen and then narrow upon this.

SHIRO:

Inferior?

BULZEEB:

He was strong enough to back up doing whatever it is he wanted. Meanwhile you, you’re just clinging desperately to anyone and anything you can. I’m willing to admit that luck is a strength in and of itself, but when it’s all you’ve got then…

SHIRO feels his body getting hot as the rage from Epikyur slowly engulfs him.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Ahh, this feeling again. I thought I was just mad back then, but it’s more like helplessness. Being around him makes me realize how little I’ve actually accomplished, how ineffectual my struggles up until now have been. I hate being reminded of how little I matter to this damn universe. So…if anger is the only “answer” I have then…

SHIRO abandons himself to the void.

SHIRO:

Let it have me.

BULZEEB suddenly feels something, and prepares to leap back.

BULZEEB:

It’s that feeling again…I wasn’t sure back then, but this really is “fear”! It’s the same thing I felt back on the Noah when I ran into Shiro there, no way, is it happening again now?

Before BULZEEB has a moment to figure out what’s going on, SHIRO is already upon him, and delivers a devastating punch to BULZEEB’s face, cracking his helmet and sending him flying into the opposite side of the roof. SHIRO then pumps up a fire bomb and lunges at his opponent. Before he can get far, a corvid of pure shadow dives upon him, and slashes his belly, flies into the air and transforms into BULZEEB, albeit with a shattered helmet. He sneers at SHIRO who returns this with an malignant smile of his own. The two charge at each other, BULZEEB activating a shadow arm, and snatching the pumped bomb, tossing it aside as it explodes. SHIRO is prepared with another fire bomb, this time ramming it into the bird, which causes BULZEEB to react.

SHIRO:

So these things are connected to you, huh? Thanks for making it that much easier to destroy you!  
BULZEEB:

You make the mistake that this is all I can do Shiro!

Suddenly the building crumbles, and a blade of pure darkness juts out just in front of SHIRO. BULZEEB creates what seems to be a black hole, and suddenly appears before SHIRO with another corvid of darkness, --a falcon this time, his fist already in mid flight, too fast for SHIRO to defend against. SHIRO is slammed into the ground as the building below them collapses, a part of it’s support not broken, but completely _gone._

SHIRO:

Thinking.

So this is the power of darkness…if Zoniha could stop things, he can completely erase them somehow. She stops time, and he erases it which allows him to nearly teleport. However, those shadow arms of his make it impossible for him to reach long distances without being vulnerable. So then, I just need to wait for that moment for him to attack and…

SHIRO leaps from the collapsing roof to another building using the power lines as a grip, as the shadow arms rip up the rest of the roof, leaving the top of the building exposed. “Rip up” is a approximate term, as anything they touch simply vanishes into a void. BULZEEB smartly retracts his shadow arms and leaps to the next building where he and SHIRO get into a fist fight, both of them landing punches on each other. BULZEEB grabs a whiffed punch and tosses SHIRO on his back where he prepares to slice him open, but SHIRO defends himself using a fire bomb, that explodes injuring them both, but not stopping another rush and volley of punches. The shadow arm rips through the air, bringing down pieces of the other roof upon SHIRO, but to BULZEEB’s surprise he grabs the debris, and throws it at him, hitting him in the stomach, and leaving him open for another pumped bomb of the lightning variety to explode over his head and electrocute him. BULZEEB uses the shadow arm to pull him out of SHIRO’s range, and slices the air over him causing more debris from the roof to fall and seemingly crush SHIRO. To his surprise however, SHIRO uses an earth bomb to melt his way through, and an ice bomb to stop the damage from dissolving the roof. It is in this sequence of events that a shadow arm reaches for SHIRO, but disappears just before reaching him, and BULZEEB slashes his chest with a shadow blade and then a corvid—a falcon, grabs the bomber and dive bombs him into the ground.  SHIRO coughs, and another corvid slams into him crushing the roof and sending SHIRO tumbling below, into an office that hasn’t been used for several years. BULZEEB suddenly appears, erasing the space between he and SHIRO to teleport, and punches SHIRO in the gut hard enough for him to crash into the wall. BULZEEB follows up with another flying punch that SHIRO intercepts with his own outstretched hand, breaking his arm in the process. BULZEEB tries to wrestle himself free, but SHIRO’s strength is demonic, as are his eyes which are blood shot red as he prepares another bomb, pumping it –his third, past his limit. BULZEEB doesn’t know this of course, but he does know that SHIRO is pushing himself to win this fight at all costs which is…what he wanted?

BULZEEB:

Thinking.

So at long last he’s come to this plane. Normally pumping those past one’s limit would leave them drained, but instead he’s pushing himself far past his limits. He’d rather die fighting me than admit defeat.

BULZEEB chuckles despite himself.

BULZEEB:

Thinking.

So in the end, you’re going to be the end of two more people aren’t you, Sirius? Or should I say I’m going to be the reason this happens? I couldn’t stop you from ruining this kid’s life with your “teachings”, and now it’s all being thrown in my face. Either he ends me and proves you right, or I end him and you’re still the victor. Life truly is a cruel mistress, no?

BULZEEB pulls back and prepares another corvid strike –a vulture, but it barely leaves his hand, as two more pumped bombs fly at him exploding on impact. The explosion throws him back, and he has to erase the space between him and the roof to get away from being destroyed. SHIRO leaps out the window, and with a wind bomb blast is back on the broken roof and more than ready to continue this bout. Whatever rationality he had left has been sucked up by the fury of helplessness he has felt since he entered the black hole and had no choice but to kill BAELFAEL. Or perhaps it was when MOLOK who had been so kind to him tossed his life away to protect RUKIFELLTH who seemed to disregard the knights safety. Or maybe it was when LILITH had seemingly abandoned him after he had opened his trust –his heart to her. Or again when he had tried so hard to keep from killing, but ended up having to watch ZONIHA die in front of him, and worse yet, it had been the best play. She would have killed him if BULZEEB hadn’t stepped in, just like he did on the Noah, and….

Wait, had he in fact been helpless and ineffectual since that day that SIRIUS left him with those stinging words….

SIRIUS:

To be honest, I’m a little disappointed in you.

The words echo in SHIRO’s head and the flames of his bombs burn bright enough to illuminate the dark night. This would be it; he would finish this once and for all. At the very least he wouldn’t be a disappointment here. Not to himself, or anyone else.

BULZEEB:

That’s right, just keep fighting, keep struggling. I said it before didn’t I? That none of your fights would be conclusive victories. That goes for me too. What do you think happens when two like us end up locking horns in a battle to the death?

BULZEEB’s shadow stretches in the dim lights and roars menacingly.

BULZEEB:

Not even I know.

SHIRO pumps two fire bombs and makes his way to BULZEEB slowly, his red unfocused eyes unnerving even BULZEEB.

BULZEEB:

Now will you disappear into the shadows, or will I? Let’s find out.

They both rush at each other, explosions and pieces of shadow phlegm rocking the top of the building. When that roof isn’t enough for them, they simply move another, grappling in mid air, tossing fire and shadows at each other. It would be quite the spectacle if it weren’t as tragic as it is destructive.  The third building the two land on is almost completely destroyed upon landing, SHIRO creates another pumped bomb that BULZEEB’s shadow defuses, the fire and flames rising to a crescendo and illuminating the night sky, shadow phlegm and bits of flame dancing in the sky. SHIRO and BULZEEB result to throwing punches, SHIRO connecting with an uppercut, and BULZEEB going with the momentum of the attack flips backward, lands on his feet and dashes forward, ramming SHIRO and carrying him to the opposite side of the building where he slams him into an observation tower. SHIRO grabs him, and forces him face first into the wall beside him, prying himself out of the crater in the wall, and materializing a pumped earth bomb which is immediately absorbed by BULZEEB’s shadow. The shadow blows a giant fireball into the air, which explodes lighting up their grim expressions; SHIRO leans back and prepares another earth bomb, stepping out of the range of BULZEEB’s shadow, the range of which had been decreasing as the fight had gone on.

BULZEEB:

Even in his frenzied state, he realized that these shadow powers are hell to sustain over an extended period? That’s just plain crazy. I knew this kid wasn’t normal, but this, this is more than I could have ever imagined.

He bows his head and allows himself a small, sad truth.

BULZEEB:

Well, that’s how it goes huh? In a fight you either win or lose, and I lose. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to do anything but cause you pain until the very end Shiro.

BULZEEB stares headlong until his oncoming fate with no intention to continue struggling. SHIRO doesn’t hesitate as he brings his arm down to throw the bomb, that is until something slams down on him from above and forces his face into the ground. BULZEEB blinks through his broken visor unable to fathom what he’s seeing as the smoke clears, and the bomb SHIRO had in his hand dissipates.

BULZEEB:

What just happened?

SHIRO struggles against the sudden obstacle, but finds conscious thought has started to return to him.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

He’s right there! I just need to finish this off once and for all, and….wait, hold on a second, why can’t I move? What’s going on?

The sound of sirens float into his subconscious as does the smell of burning debris and blood. Suddenly, SHIRO realizes that he’s allowed himself to given in to the same emotion that had caused the Noah incident, and his energy from before is completely depleted.

SHIRO:  
Not this again, dammit! Dammit!

SHIRO pauses.

SHIRO:

Wait, I know I’m tired and everything but why can’t I move?

BULZEEB:

Y—You! Why the hell are you here? I told you not to interfere!

SHIRO:

Blinking.

Wait, who is he talking to?

BULZEEB:

This isn’t your fight, so get lost!

SHIRO tries to stand up, but a boot comes down on the back of his head keeping him pinned to the floor.

SHIRO:

Muffled.

There’s someone on top of me?

SHIRO tries to move, but the next sound he hears floors him completely.

VOICE:

Dear me, Dark Breath. You made it sound as if you had matters under control,  but it appears to me that if I had not stepped in it is you who would have perished.

SHIRO:

T—That voice….

SHIRO raises his head and finds himself eye to eye with LILITH.

BULZEEB:

Mihaele!!

SHIRO:

Mihaele? Who the heck is that? That’s Lilith, right?

MIHAELE:

It is “Lady” to you dark breath. Or would you I set this child free and let him finish what he started with you? Allowing yourself to give up in your heart of hearts in at the first sign of peril….perhaps I was mistaken in allowing you to join my family?

SHIRO:

L—Lils, what are you doing?

MIHAELE looks down at SHIRO who is underfoot.

MIHAELE:

Stay out of this child, you are---

She had been trying to avoid meeting him eye to eye for this exact reason. The moment their gazes lock upon each other, her chest flutters.

Deep down, a heart silenced beats once again.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

 


	38. Lilith, Shiro and A reunion across time and space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is I, your "Craving French toast in a bad way" author Sakaki here with a Wednesday present that goes well with a complete breakfast! (Actually does anyone read these Wednesdays with breakfast? Does anyone read these at all?) 
> 
> Anywho, here we are at the end of the Thantos arc. That was mighty fast considering how long the B64 arc was in comparison, huh? There's not a whole lot to say about this episode that wouldn't be immediately answered by reading just below this nonsense i write every week. Though I will say this is a chapter I've looked forward to writing since well...the beginning of this series. With a lot of feels and feelings poured into every word, I hope my intent is clear as you read. It's an important episode for Shiro and I, and a beginning of sorts despite the series being a mere thirteen episodes away from it's finale. Welp, I'll leave you to it.
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "Q" As in "Quality over quantity as I think this was a few pages short again this week."

On the streets of Thantos’s capital city –hub of the planet’s activity (both of a legitimate and questionable nature), people hustle together in clumped masses before the tallest building, the Unlimited Skyscraper, their eyes on the roof which is not only missing a major section, but also appears to be on fire. A few of the guards had managed to secure a fire hydrant to keep the flames under control, and the roof while disconcerting to look at is not an immediate danger. For now, all people can do is snap a few pictures and open up dialogs with one another about what might have happened –the very essence of an urban myth’s birth. POMMY on the other hand is somewhat worried about his partner who has vanished somewhere without his (her?) knowledge.

POMMY:

It would be a shame if Bomberman died. I’d have to learn how to fly the cruiser.

Emphasis on the “somewhat”.

POMMY:

In any case, it’s pretty clear he went off to go fight Bulzeeb despite probably not standing a chance against him. How stupid can one possibly get?

POMMY then remembers the picture of LILITH that he and SHIRO saw only a few hours earlier, and his (her?) expressions soften.

POMMY:

Though, I don’t blame him for wanting to see her again….I do too.

POMMY then clenches a fist and runs off into the night.

Meanwhile SHIRO remains underfoot as the aforementioned LILITH stands on him. At least he _thinks_ it is LILITH, as while the girl who currently has him pinned down definitely looks the part, she doesn’t seem to have gotten the memo on how to stay in character. That and BULZEEB had called her something totally different.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Who the hell is Mihaele?

He turns and catches a glimpse of her eyes –a challenge since it seems whoever this lady is was doing her very best to not look at him directly. When their gazes meet at long last, her expression changes, and SHIRO sees it for a brief second –the girl he once knew. As this occurs, he feels her weight on him lighten, and he uses this opportunity to pull himself from under her. He slides away a few feet and stands up the best he can in a defensive pose. MIHAELE or LILITH stands up slowly, slightly thrown of balance by SHIRO’s sudden movement. SHIRO narrows his eyes in an effort to get a better look at her, the dawn breaking through the night obliging him, and illuminating the building they’re on with sublime –almost supernatural scenery. Before him is something –someone who is both LILITH and not. SHIRO knows this intellectually, and his brain is already working out what this development means for his immediate future. If she is an ally, she sure has a funny way of showing it –appearing right when he was about to kill BULZEEB, and choosing to stand on him like that. So is she an enemy? That doesn’t seem to be the case, as if she could have just taken him out from behind she had all the time to do so. So what exactly is she? Yes, his brain is working on overdrive trying to make sense of this illogical turn of events, but if SHIRO had made one mistake, it was trying to wall his heart out of the equation. It was making its case by pounding hard enough to give him a headache and make him sick. It’s reverberating echo begging, screaming, and demanding for him to say it.

SHIRO:

Y---

*Bump*

SHIRO:

You’re…

*Bump*

SHIRO:

You are Lilith, right?

The girl closes her eyes, bows her head and looks up at him, her gaze pensive and full of hurt.

SHIRO:

Right?

SHIRO is irritated at his own indecision that comes out as an inane monosyllable. He wanted to believe in this, but he can’t quite commit, and rightfully so.

MIHAELE:

What answer would you like me to give?

SHIRO:

The truth would be nice.

Unblinkingly she nods, and in that moment, SHIRO can feel it. Despite already being here, LILITH had arrived.

LILITH:

H—Hi, Bomberman…

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 38: Lilith, Shiro and A reunion across time and space.**

BULZEEB:      

I hate to break up your little reunion, but…

SHIRO glares at BULZEEB who has managed to pull himself from the side of the building, his expression one of clearly stated distaste. BULZEEB ignores him, dusts himself off and strides over to the duo.

SHIRO:

I don’t recall you being invited to this conversation.

BULZEEB:

If we’re talking about people without invites, then I’d say this woman should be the topic of conversation. Or is it because you’ve got a thing for her that you’re willing to overlook this faux pas?

SHIRO:

Y’know what? You’ve been a major pain in the ass this whole time, Zeebles. Though you know what pisses me off the most? I have no friggin’ clue why you’re even here. It’s not like I knew I’d end up in this black hole after all, so you couldn’t have stalked me all the way here.

BULZEEB:

Aghast.

You actually thought for a millisecond that I gave you a second thought?

SHIRO:

Don’t friggin’ lie, dammit! You basically told me on Bomber star that you’d be my personal boogieman for the rest of my life! Do you know how many sleepless nights I had because of that?

BULZEEB adjusts his broken visor lackadaisically while SHIRO fumes.

BULZEEB:

That sounds like a personal problem. Though I do think it’s just _precious_ that you stayed up at night thinking of me.

SHIRO:

Lils, why did you stop me from killing him? I was going to make the world a better place.

LILITH blinks and shakes her head.

LILITH:

I,  uh, I didn’t stop you! At least, I um…I don’t think I did. Not on purpose anyway, on the account that…

She bows her head, her expression equal parts troubled and guilt ridden, her voice so quiet that it’s almost silent.

LILITH:

I thought you had died.

SHIRO’s scowl melts away and his expression matches hers.

SHIRO:

W—Well, I’m not.

BULZEEB:

Clapping.

Kids, kids! That’s enough emoing. You’re going to give me a stomach ulcer here. I had wondered when Mihaele would show her divine face in this conflict, considering she and I have a contract of sorts.

SHIRO:

On that note, who the heck is Mihaele? Her name is Lilith.

BULZEEB:

Shrugs.

Ah, so you really are the sort of moron who runs around doing things without getting the whole story first, huh? Ugh, whatever, I guess I’ll fill you in since you did kind of barely beat me.

SHIRO:

Barely?! Were you in the same fight I was?!

BULZEEB:

I was. The person I was fighting halfway through was your hatred, not you. In a sense, it’s like you had a tag team partner while I had to go at it alone. Kind of unfair, don’t you think?

SHIRO growls, but remains silent. To his surprise, BULZEEB takes LILITH’s shoulders and turns her around so that he and she are facing him.

BULZEEB:

This girl here seems to be nothing more than a cute space pirate, no? Though the truth is far more interesting! She has been possessed by the essence of the goddess Mihaele. Though it seems they’re sharing a place now, as Mihaele hasn’t quite established dominance over her.

SHIRO:

A goddess…?

SHIRO’s eyebrows furrow as he thinks about this.

SHIRO:

A goddess….why does that sort of make sense?

LILITH suddenly smacks BULZEEB’s hands away, and the presence from before returns.

LILITH(?):

I thought this might be the case. It seems you were able to free yourself from Rukifellth’s control, despite appearances. Yet what I do not understand is your insistence to follow him? My—our knights were created to uphold universal peace, they’re our family. Now more than ever we need to band together to stop the demon from destroying the uni--

BULZEEB:

Pfft. Listen to you go on about things you know nothing about! You created a bunch of toys to play with in your celestial sandbox, and lost yourself the moment those toys gained sentience and went off to do other things in your absence! I have no interest in “playing house” with your “family”, nor do I care about any demon!

LILITH’s expression changes to genuine confusion.

LILITH(?):

Why do you follow Rukifellth then? If our plight does not concern you, then why assist him?

BULZEEB:

Oh that’s an easy one. For power, pure and simple. Your other “family members” weren’t strong enough to withstand his evil, and at first I was the same! But my strength eventually pulled me from his void, and here I am. I might have signed up to join this outfit, but I only did so because I wanted strength –strength enough that I’d never lose to anyone!

LILITH (?):

You fool. You do not understand the nature of the en—the one I oppose. You alone do not possess the ability to stop him. Have you already forgotten who you were when you joined us? Regulus?

SHIRO:

Thinking.

So he still is Regulus deep down? Still, this is getting really confusing.

SHIRO finds himself becoming frustrated again, but this time at himself.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

I really didn’t know anything! I leaped headfirst into this conflict and…and, took the lives of others without knowing anything!!

The dregs of panic rise in his gullet, as SHIRO begins to hyperventilate, until a hand –LILITH’s hand reaches out and squeezes his shoulder, bringing him back from the edge of despair.

SHIRO:

L—Lils?

LILITH:

Bomberman, d---don’t give in to it…to despair…please…

SHIRO:

Lils, I…

BULZEEB watches the two of them, and shakes his head sadly.

BULZEEB:

Listen, at this point that name doesn’t have any meaning to me. Black Breath? Regulus? It’s all the same thing.

He points at SHIRO.

BULZEEB:

All I have now is you, Shiro. Don’t think that this little scuffle is how things end. Since your girlfriend showed up and ruined our bro-time, I guess we’ll have to call it even for now.

SHIRO:

Monotone.

There are so many things wrong with that sentiment that I don’t know where to begin.

BULZEEB:

If you’re going to insist on hanging out with that woman then you’re going to need some insurance. Luckily I’m in a giving mood what with not dying horribly.

BULZEEB surprises them both by suddenly thrusting his hand into his chest and pulling a black diamond out of his chest cavity after some difficulty. The whole ordeal is enough to bring him to one knee for a brief moment as he catches his breath.

SHIRO:

Wh—What the hell are you doing?!

BULZEEB:

What does it look like, Cap’n Obvious?

BULZEEB’s body then goes from jet black to the blue he once was back when he met SHIRO on Bomber star, the color seemingly absorbed by the diamond in his hand. He then offers it to SHIRO who’s eyebrow rises out of disgust and apprehension.

SHIRO:

You aren’t telling me to take your element after seeing what you had to do to get it, are you?

BULZEEB:

Boy, if you don’t take this element, I’ll put it back and use it to beat you to death.

SHIRO turns away and extends his hand to the diamond which upon contact with his hand glows and turns into black bolt of pure energy that travels up his arm and into his body. SHIRO blinks and finds himself entrenched in pure darkness, unsure of where to go. The darkness is so pervasive that when he walks forward he’s not entirely sure if he’s moving at all. SHIRO then breaks into a dash into a random direction, just to find more and more darkness. SHIRO stands alone his head down, until light shines down upon him. SHIRO finds himself instinctively reaching for the light, the more he stretches his arm, the brighter the light becomes until it swallows him whole and he travels down a light tunnel where he sees two girls leaning against each other, fast asleep, six familiar shapes watching over them as a warm glow surrounds them.

SHIRO:

These are…the goddesses? Though there are two of them. Where’s the other?

He then remembers the portrait in the funhouse castle on Epikyur.

SHIRO:

That was them too! Then, these goddesses are, and the knights….

SHIRO suddenly rushes past them, and the light into a void of colors until he loses consciousness. When he opens his eyes, he is lying on LILITH (or MIHAELE’s) lap, facing upward, his gaze locked upon hers as she smiles warmly.

LILITH:

You fainted once you took the stone. Don’t worry though! I caught you before you bumped your head or anything, teehee.

SHIRO:

Wrly.

Small favors huh? Thanks Lils.

They both blush, and SHIRO stands up. He looks around and notes that REGULUS is gone.

SHIRO:

Where did that asshole get to?

LILITH:

He left after you fainted.

SHIRO:

Aw, _really?_ I had a bunch of questions for him.

LILITH:

Ah! He did tell me to tell you something!

SHIRO:

Oh? And what’s that?

LILITH takes a deep breath and lowers her voice to sound similar to REGULUS.

LILITH:

“Tell sleeping beauty that we’ll settle things on the Warship Noah, so don’t keep me waiting.”

SHIRO:

DIE!

LILITH shirks back slightly.

SHIRO:

Nononononono. Not you, him. Uh, thanks for telling me.

LILITH nods slowly, but her expression is troubled.

SHIRO:

He said something else didn’t he?

LILITH:

Ah? N-no, it’s nothing important.

SHIRO:

Sternly.

Lils, no more secrets.

LILITH:

S—Sorry. You’re right. You’ve come this far because I asked you to, so…

She stands up and the two regard each other as the sunlight peeks through the clouds of Thantos.

LILITH:

It’s about the goddess.

SHIRO:

What about her?

LILITH thinks back to the moment right after SHIRO fainted, as she clutches his body and REGULUS walks to the side of the roof, preparing to take off.

LILITH:

B-Bulzeeb, where are you going?

REGULUS:

That’s no longer my name. Without that stone, I’m just regular old Regulus.

LILITH:

O—Okay, but that didn’t really answer my question….

REGULUS:

Heh, Why does it matter to you? Are you worried about me or something? Thanks, but I don’t need your concern.

LILITH frowns.

LILITH:

You’re going back to Rukifellth aren’t you?

REGULUS:

Damn. Have I gotten so soft that a teenage girl can tell what I’m going to do next?

LILITH:

You can’t! Even with your element you couldn’t beat what’s inside of him! Without it you’ll…you’ll…

REGULUS:

I’ll take my chances. At this point, it’s only a matter of time till he comes looking for me, right? Might as well keep casualties to a minimum and bring the fight to him.

LILITH:

You’re actually really kind, aren’t you Regulus?

REGULUS:

What are you going on about?

LILITH:

You’re going there cause you don’t want anyone here to get hurt, and if possible you don’t want Bomberman to suffer anymore either, right?

REGULUS:

As if that kid’s crying about this or that bothers me. It’d be bad news if he ended up dying before we had our rematch is all.

LILITH smiles warmly.

LILITH:

Thank you for looking out for Bomberman and everyone, Regulus.

REGULUS:

….Whatever.

He turns back to her and inclines his head.

REGULUS:

Oh, a bit of advice, kiddo.

LILITH blinks and tilts her head inquisitively.

REGULUS:

I’d be careful if I were you…what that goddess claims is the truth may not be the entire story.

LILITH’s lips move but no sound comes out.

REGULUS:

I know a little bit about this struggle, but…well.

LILITH:

What should I do then?

REGULUS regards her for a moment, her eyes and expression full of resolve, but her legs and hands shaking out of fear.

REGULUS:

That’s up to you Lilith ---not the goddess. If you really want to help Rukifellth then you have to do it of your own free will. Believe in yourself.

He then gives SHIRO a last look.

REGULUS:

Know when to follow others, and when to act on your own.

REGULUS then leaps off the roof and disappears into the oncoming dawn. In the present SHIRO crosses his arms and taps his foot.

SHIRO:

Ugh, again I really hate how I can’t peg that guy.

LILITH:

Really? I think it’s pretty obvious he’s a nice person!

SHIRO:

In what way….

LILITH pushes up her lip with one finger, deep in thought.

LILITH:

All of them?

SHIRO:

Ah, I can’t believe I missed this.

LILITH sticks her tongue out sheepishly and bops her head gently.

LILITH:

Sorry, I’m not too good at thinking of deep stuff like that.

SHIRO:

It’s fine. I suppose at least trying deserves some credit.

SHIRO looks up at the clouds passing overhead.

SHIRO:

After all, if I had tried thinking more, I might not be as screwed up as I am now.

LILITH crosses her hands over her chest and shakes her head quickly.

LILITH:

M—Maybe, I—I dunno b-b-but, Bomberman you…

SHIRO glances back at her confused.

LILITH:

Y—You never give up. That’s important too, I think.

SHIRO:

You think?

LILITH:

I’m sorry, Bomberman. I…

LILITH clutches the neckline of her dress tears softly dripping from her face.

SHIRO:

Lils? What’s the matter?

LILITH:

I gave up…on our promise, and you.

SHIRO turns and she slowly walks toward him.

LILITH:

When I heard what happened on the Noah, I thought, I thought you had died so I gave up on you.

SHIRO:

Well, I mean it only makes sense.

SHIRO scratches the back of his head and thinks to himself.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

In a way I sort of gave up on myself, so…

LILITH:

I know you think you gave up on yourself, but that’s not true!

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Holy crap, did she gain the ability to read minds from that goddess??

LILITH:

If you really gave up on yourself, if you really let despair win then you wouldn’t have gone to the Noah to fight for what you believed in! Back then, you were angry because Rukifellth was using the knights and allowing them to be killed right? If you didn’t care, if you gave up you wouldn’t have gone to fight him!

SHIRO’s eyes widen in realization.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Sh—she’s right…

LILITH:

It was still really dumb, though.

SHIRO:

Hey now.

LILITH:

But you took a position, and no matter how dumb it might have been you stuck with it, and fought till the very end. Even if it was dumb.

SHIRO:

Could you, y’know, stop putting so much emphasis on that word?

LILITH:

Meanwhile I gave up. I should have known that you didn’t die but I just did what hurt less, I gave up and forgot our promise.

SHIRO:

Like I said, Lils, it’s no big deal…

LILITH:

IT IS!

SHIRO shirks back.

LILITH:

I said I would help you, and yet when you were suffering the most, I wasn’t there. I didn’t even know you weren’t dead. If I had kept my promise to you, our promise, I would have been right there beside you no matter what came.

She looks up at him, eyes now rivers of tears.

LILITH:

But I let you go…and I didn’t even try to find you after that. The goddess, I just let her take over while I ran away from the pain of failing to protect you –and us.

SHIRO begins to speak, but shakes his head sadly instead.

SHIRO:

I was a moron. I should have listened to you. No, I should have pressed for more answers before I got involved in this. I just used the excuse of doing what’s right to cover up that I was running around ignorant to what was going on around me, and as soon as I started to realize what was going on, rather than talk to you I gave in to rage and nearly killed cheesebrain and I.

SHIRO laughs derisively at himself.

SHIRO:

Never giving up? I don’t deserve your praise. If anything I’m just as bad off as you when it comes to upholding that promise. I ignored you, and then pushed you to the brink of despair with my stupid choice. The way I see it you didn’t have any other option but to go to the goddess.

SHIRO wipes his face.

SHIRO:

I’m sorry Lils. I’ve been a huge idiot, who’s been ignorant to this whole situation, to your situation, and even to my own weakness.

LILITH embraces him, her warm tears dripping onto his shoulder.

LILITH:

I’m sorry too Bomberman. I—I’m sorry…

SHIRO’s expression is on the verge of breaking, but he manages to keep his composure. Taking in the warmth of her body and tears on his shoulder, he reaches up from behind and holds her close. Unbeknownst to the two, the door leading to the roof is slightly ajar, and has been for most of their conversation. Inside the stairwell is PINK, GENT, and SOLDIER JEANS who are accompanied by POMMY. Apparently POMMY had tracked the trio down and played upon GENT’s guilt to get him to assist in the effort to find out where SHIRO had gone.  GENT futilely uses his sleeve to wipe his tears away as PINK dabs at her helmet and SOLDIER JEANS pinches his nose in an effort to keep his emotions in check. POMMY despite current line faced status seems dour too.

POMMY:

Lilith…we’re sorry too…

LILITH is outright crying on SHIRO’s shoulder as he pats her back gently. He closes his eyes and thinks back to he and MOLOK’s meeting a seeming eternity ago on Neverland.

MOLOK:

Flashback.

I never said you had to have an earth shattering reason to fight. Reasons to pick yourself up after falling are as numerous as the people you’ll meet in your life. There’s a reason besides “going home” that you fight for without realizing it. Once you’ve fully realized what that reason is, you’ll be a stronger warrior for it. Ol’ Mo-oldman promises it.

SHIRO:

Ah, I figured it out….

SHIRO bows his head.

SHIRO:

What I fight for…is moments like these.

The clouds waft across the crimson-orange sky of dawn, as the capital city of Thantos is bathed in its glow, warmth that had found its way through the endless night. For now at least, there is calm, and in its wake, healing.

**_Ending theme: Metropolis_ **

We were born into this colorless world,

To baptize the planet in its entirety with the colors born from two interlocked hands.

A metropolis created without miscalculation is perfection---

However it lacks adversity and an indomitable human spirit.

It is no better than a plot of land where specters go to their final rest.

Trampled by living, you believe you lacked something essential, that warmth was out of your grasp

Feigning complacency and hiding under the bodies of emotions long forgotten.

“This is utopia?”

So you may recover what you have lost, and once again believe that your hands too have warmth,

I give you tears, blood, and my every breath.

Sacrifice doesn't have to be so if both parties come away with something precious.

A metropolis where only two lights shine through the night,

Is one that sadness has not yet whispered to.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	39. Time lost and gained. Into space once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy post fourth of July ST fans! It's the sixth, but the fireworks don't end when you've got Bomberman on your side! It's your "waking-up-with-a-serious-migraine-after-getting-sleep-for-the-first-time-in-weeks" author Sakaki here and boy the explosions are going off in my head, let me tell you. So rather than go on and on about things and stuff, today's pre-ST corner will consist of an announcement or three! 
> 
> Number one: episode forty will commence with the final two profiles (remember how those were a thing almost twenty weeks ago?) of the knights I hadn't talked about --Zoniha and Bulzeeb. I wanted to wait until Shiro encountered them in canon to write about them, and now that he has the time has come. 
> 
> Number two: Another side story has begun production! This one will be a bit more serious in tone than the Valentines one, and I'm shooting for a release in August some time. What will the contents be? You'll just have to wait and see~
> 
> Number three: Metropolis has stepped down after it's long service as ending theme, and a new theme has replaced it for the duration of ST. Please welcome it in, and check it out at the end of the episode! I'm quite proud of this one, and so I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Welp, that's it. Hopefully I'm having less of a cranial conundrum next week when the profiles go up. Until then.
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "S" as in, "Sleep seems to be a foreign concept to me now."

GENT:

Geez, 3rd degree. I knew you were tough, but tough enough to get Bulzeeeb to run back home?

SHIRO is back in the lot where he parked his cruiser, LILITH and POMMY waiting for him as he says his farewells to GENT, PINK, and SOLDIER JEANS.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

That’s not exactly what happened, but…

To GENT.

Sure, let’s go with that dialog. Though, are you guys going to be okay without him around to run things?

SOLDIER JEANS:

Stricktly speakin’ I think you should stay here and run this joint, 3rd degree.

PINK:

Yeah! You’d totally be the bomb-ass leader, y’know?

SHIRO can feel a laugh within him asking for permission to see the world. How long had it been since he felt genuinely…happy? Although he’s still not sure of the actuality of his feelings for LILITH, the fact that having her back calms his psyche is undeniable.

SHIRO:

As much as having an entire gangland under my thumb is enticing, I’ve got people to see, and things to do.

GENT:

We figured you’d say that, bro. Don’t be worryin’ about us. From the rumblin’s on the street, it sounds like someone’s comin’ to take things over, but you know how it goes on the streets. We make our own rules.

SHIRO:

Word?

GENT:

Word.

They slap each other a high five, give a fist bump snap their fingers rhythmically and finish with wiggling their fingers in the air in each other’s direction.

SHIRO:

You guys take care. Thanks a lot for helping me.

PINK:

It’s all butter, 3rd degree! You just make sure you take care of your shawty, you hear?

SHIRO:

Blushing.

She’s….ahh, explaining it would be a pain in the ass.

SOLDIER JEANS:

From what I can see, she’s important to you, but y’dunno how to take it to the next level so you’re stuck in a place of stasis, cause rejection is a bi—

GENT:

Shut your mouth!

SOLIDER JEANS:

Shrugs.

Just talking about shaft---ing relationship responsibility.

SHIRO:

It’s kind of crazy how well you guys understand things…

GENT:

Don’t be underestimatin’ the streets!

SHIRO:

I’ll remember that. Well, take care. I hope we meet again.

GENT:

Ah, yo, 3rd degree!

SHIRO:

Yeah? What's up?

GENT:

If you do meet up with Bulzeeb again, do ya think you could give him a shout out from us?

SHIRO:

S-Sure? Why though?

GENT:

He saved us from a jam a long time ago. We never got to thank him for it cause by the time we saw him again he was already runnin' things. If it weren't for him, I'd have lost a whole lot more than one eye.

SHIRO:

I thought that was some kind of fancy "thug up" thing.

GENT:

Blushing.

You think so? But, naw, it was 'cause we were attacked by some dude for no reason.

SHIRO:

Huh. Well, I'll be sure to tell him that if we meet again. Thanks for everything, and take care.

The three nod, and SHIRO walks back to the cruiser.

POMMY:

Have you finished creating your criminal enterprise?

SHIRO:

Yup, and our first order of business is the hit I put out on you.

POMMY:

Expect many casualties.

SHIRO:

Oooh, scaaaarry.

POMMY has returned to his normal rotund shape, but his demeanor has remained the same. LILITH on the other hand has changed from the dress she had on before to a red and black button down shirt, shorts and red boots. Her fingernails are still canary yellow, and she has her hair down, with bangs combed over one eye. She looks somewhat tired, but otherwise fine. SHIRO notes that she seems to also be pouting somewhat, but can’t immediately identify what she could be upset with.

SHIRO:

Yo, you okay Lils?

LILITH:

Mhmm, I guess after everything that happened, I’m just worn out.

SHIRO hops in the cruiser beside her and stretches.

SHIRO:

Makes sense. Honestly I’d like nothing more than to crawl in bed, but we’d might as well create some forward momentum here.

LILITH nods sleepily.

LILITH:

I couldn’t stand just sitting around here anyway. Let’s get moving!

SHIRO:

Right on.

SHIRO starts up the cruiser and soon they are up and away to their next destination.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 39: Time lost and gained. Into space once again.**

SHIRO gazes downward at the controls of the cruiser and back at LILITH who stares out into literal and metaphysical space, absent mindedly petting POMMY on the head as she does so. He hates to bother her at a time like this, but there are questions he has about well, _everything_ , and now they’re headed to the last boss’s lair. He had gathered all of the elements, and logically speaking it was the final part of their plan. Yet, if this long separation had taught him something, it’s that he’d better start thinking for himself or he’d never get anywhere. Though, with that in mind, how does he breech into that sensitive topic without seeming insensitive? SOLDIER JEAN’s out of character but wholly accurate analysis of SHIRO and LILITH’s relationship (or lack thereof) comes to mind, and irritates him, but not as much as POMMY.

POMMY:

If you’ve got something to say, why not take a chance and say it, you coward.

SHIRO:

I don’t have anything to say.

POMMY:

So your staring at Lilith was for your own perverted needs? I’d say “for shame”, but we know you don’t have any of that.

SHIRO:

I wasn’t _staring._ Okay? Don’t listen to him Lils, he’s been acting weird since Epikyur.

LILITH peers down at POMMY.

LILITH:

Actually that had been on my mind. Pommy seems less…cute than before.

POMMY looks up at her, his lineface breaking for the first time in –ever, and he begins a long, exaggerated gasp.

LILITH:

Just a little! I mean, you still look cute, and sound cute but…

SHIRO:

Serves you right, cheesebrain. You shouldn’t have gone overboard with that stuff.

LILITH:

Overboard?

SHIRO explains POMMY drinking the tonics to LILITH and she frowns.

LILITH:

You might have died Pommy! You should be more careful.

POMMY:

Downcast.

I know, but if I didn’t help that idiot, who would?

SHIRO:

Hey.

LILITH:

I know, but still! I’d be sad if you died Pommy!

SHIRO:

What do you mean “You know”?! Which part? Me being an idiot, or me needing help?!

POMMY and LILITH exchange glances.

POMMY:

Maybe you should tell him.

SHIRO:

You two are hilarious, you know that? I’m laughing so hard on the inside right now.

LILITH:

Don’t be mad, Bomberman. We’re just worried about you is all.

SHIRO:

I’m fine with _you_ worrying about me, but cheesebrain has become a real jerk lately. He claims this is the “real” him, and I’m beginning to wonder if that wasn’t just more emotional manipulation.

LILITH:

Hmm, I couldn’t say, but maybe we should go see my Uncle Freddy in the meantime.

SHIRO:

Oh right, the guy who gave you this stuff in the first place.

LILITH:

Oh, he didn’t just give it to me, he makes it and distributes it himself.

SHIRO:

….Are you serious?

LILITH nods and smiles proudly.

LILITH:

It’s a proud family tradition! Even though we aren’t actually blood related.

SHIRO:

Then maybe he has an antidote for whatever happened to cheesebrain?

LILITH:

It’s worth a shot! Though I haven’t contacted him for a while…

SHIRO:

Not since…ah, yeah.

LILITH shifts uncomfortably in her seat for a moment as she chews on her thumbnail.

SHIRO:

You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I guess I could just get used to…

POMMY:

You say that as if I haven’t had to learn how to deal with you. Trust me, it hasn’t been easy.

SHIRO:

…..Okay, I can’t do this.

LILITH:

I’ll make the call.

LILITH takes the communicator from the dashboard and dials in on her uncle’s coordinates, allows it time to silently connect, and is surprised when the screen on the dashboard indicates that there is no one at the coordinates she has tried to contact.

LILITH:

That’s weird. I’m pretty sure I have the right set of coordinates…

SHIRO:

Maybe he’s not in right now or something? I admit I don’t know much about space travel.

LILITH:

M-Maybe, but if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, do you think we could stop in?

SHIRO:

I don’t see why not. Something needs to be done about cheesebrain, and I don’t think I’m mentally prepared to head to the Noah again. Just steer me in the right direction, and we’ll head out there.

LILITH:

Thanks, Bomberman.

LILITH enters the coordinates, and SHIRO nods.

SHIRO:

Looks like it won’t take long at all.

LILITH:

Quietly.  
It shouldn’t, considering what kind of cruiser this is.

SHIRO:

Huh? What do you mean?

LILITH shoots SHIRO an accusatory glare which looks out of place on her, but fortunately for him this glare immediately becomes a pout.

SHIRO:

Lils?

LILITH:

Bomberman, this cruiser is my Daddy’s isn’t it?

SHIRO’s face immediately scrunches up.

LILITH then pulls her legs up beside her and leans against them.

LILITH:

And you weren’t going to tell me you met Daddy at all, were you? You were hoping that you could avoid talking about it, right?

SHIRO:

Thinking.

The Goddess really did grant her powers of clairvoyance!!

POMMY:

Tauntingly.

Ooooooooooh.

SHIRO:

SHUT UP!

LILITH’s cheeks swell and she pouts some more.

SHIRO:

Li—Listen, it wasn’t like I didn’t _want_ to tell you, it was just really friggin awkward, okay?! What was I supposed to say? “Oh Lils, I ran into your Dad the other day after he saved cheesebrain and I from dying in space. He and your mom seem okay though, so don’t worry!”

SHIRO pauses in thought.

SHIRO:

Actually, yeah. I guess I could have just said that.

LILITH:

It’s okay. I’m not really mad at you or anything, it’s just Daddy. He’s always following me around! I’m not some little kid, and I wish he’d realize that already.

SHIRO:

I guess I understand that, but…think of it this way. If he wasn’t following you around, I would have been in real trouble.

LILITH:

T—That’s true. Still, it’s annoying.

SHIRO:

He’s just worried, I guess. Maybe I’m not the best person to say this, but people worrying about you isn’t the worst thing to happen.

LILITH sighs and nods.

LILITH:

Yeah.

SHIRO:

On that note, what’s with the new hair style? It’s cute and all but…

LILITH:

Oh! Um, just trying something new….

SHIRO’s eyebrow goes up.

SHIRO:

Lils? We’re supposed to be on the up-and-up now right?

LILITH pauses for a long moment before sighing.

LILITH:

Right. Though I don’t want you worrying or anything, okay?

SHIRO:

 _That_ depends on what’s going on with you.

LILITH takes a breath and takes a hand to the bangs over one eye, revealing that the formerly hidden eye is a dark crimson color, the iris in the shape of a crescent moon. SHIRO cringes upon seeing this, and POMMY breaks out into one of his gasps.

SHIRO:

Lils, I’m going to be honest. This is kind of something I need to freak out about. What the hell is going on with your eye?!

LILITH:

Sigh.

I didn’t want to worry you, but since I promised to tell the truth…It’s the goddess Mihaele. You know how she’s occupying my body right? I’ve managed to get control for the time being, but I’m not sure how long that’ll last. She has been in control for some time now, and while finding out you were alive gave me the courage to come back and face things, she’s already grown quite strong. I don’t know how long I have left until she takes over again…and for good.

POMMY:

But Lilith, what happens when she takes control of your body?

LILITH smiles sadly.

LILITH:

My personality disappears, I guess.

SHIRO:

Lilith…

POMMY:

Isn’t there any way we can stop it?

LILITH:

We go to the Noah, confront the demon and win, I think.

SHIRO:

Then we don’t have time to go stop at your Uncle’s! I can deal with cheesebrain like this. We have to go to the Noah and—

LILITH:

No, Bomberman. I want to see Uncle Freddy one more time.

SHIRO:

But Lils! If what you said is true then…

LILITH:

Then I _need_ to see him. Don’t you understand? I’m not the reason why I was able to come back here right now. I was able to come back because you hadn’t died! I’m here because of you.

SHIRO:

Frowns.

And if you see him, it might give you what you need to keep going is what you’re saying?

LILITH nods quickly.

SHIRO:

I dunno Lils, it seems more like the prudent thing would be to go kick this demon dude’s ass before you get assimilated.

LILITH:

But we don’t know what we’re going to see once we get there, Bomberman. One thing I’ve learned from all of this is not to take anything ---or anyone for granted. Things are moving fast, and I don’t want to miss my chance to be with someone I care about before I miss them.

SHIRO drums his fingers on the steering and shakes his head disapprovingly.

SHIRO:

I still think going straight there would be the better play, but who am I to turn down a heartfelt plea like that? Though, at the very least if you feel your inner goddess stirring, will you give me a shoutout?

LILITH:

Okay. I’ll be sure you’re the first to know!

SHIRO:

I’m less than convinced, but I guess that’s the best I’m going to get for now.  Though, what’s it like?

LILITH:

Hm?

SHIRO:

Being possessed by a deity? Do you get any super powers?

LILITH:

Sorta? Um, well for one thing I can see things more clearly both literally and metaphorically. It’s why I don’t need my glasses.

SHIRO:

Ah, yeah, a Goddess who still needs glasses to see is –kind of cute honestly.

LILITH:

Oh, and while you mentioned Daddy saving you, I think you should thank Pommy too.

SHIRO:

Huh? Cheesebrain?

LILITH:

Mm…how do I explain it…while Mihaele doesn’t talk much about herself, she does tell me other things. Like what a mimic is for example. They’re creatures who have a strong affinity for creation and birth. It’s said if you can befriend one, their abilities are able to “refuse” death on a small scale.

SHIRO:

….Are you saying that cheesebrain is a kind of God, and through some…cosmic asspull, he kept me from dying in space until your Dad found me?

LILITH:

I wouldn’t put it that way _specifically,_ but yeah, I think.

SHIRO:

Come to think of it, the Space Pegasus had said someone had claimed me…

LILITH’s mouth hangs open.

LILITH:

Y—You met the Space Pegasus?

SHIRO:

I’m actually not sure if “met” is the correct term. Though I did see something approximate to it?

SHIRO turns to POMMY in LILITH’s lap.

SHIRO:

Why didn’t you tell me you could do that, cheesebrain?

POMMY surprises him by looking….surprised?

POMMY:

Because I had no idea either? Trust me; if I knew I had that kind of ability I wouldn’t have wasted it on _you_.

SHIRO:

…Thanks anyway. I suppose asking won’t do me any good, and it’s already happened so no point in dwelling on it, I guess. Rather…

It is SHIRO’s turn to shift uncomfortably.

SHIRO:

So um, speaking of the divine, how did things end up this way for you and Rukifellth?

LILITH:

Ah, well…that was my fault.

POMMY:

Your fault, Lilith?

LILTH:

It hadn’t been too long after I had joined his fleet, the B.H.B. He had wanted to scout out an unknown planet before asking the others to come and dig it up, and I had insisted on going with him. I was happy that we’d finally be able to explore somewhere together, but then I…

LILITH clutches her arm.

SHIRO:

Take your time. It’s fine.

LILITH:

Thanks. I, I saw a door and wanting to show Rukifellth that I could be of use to him I tried to open it and…

RUKIFELLTH:

Lilith, I really think we should leave well enough alone….

LILITH:

Aaaaaalmost there!

RUKIFELLTH’s internal alarm begins to blare when he can see an ethereal arm probing it’s way out of the hole. LILITH has noticed now too, but is unable to free herself from her position. The arm reaches out to grab her when RUKIFELLTH takes action and tackles his partner out of the way.

RUKIFELLTH:

Watch out!

LILITH is wrenched free of the stone’s grip, where she has a front row seat as RUKIFELLTH is grabbed by the hand and dragged inside the far too small hole before he has a chance to struggle.

LILITH:

Rukifellth!! Come back!!

Her plea is met with cold, hard, silence. For a moment, LILITH is unsure of what is going on or what she should do next, but then a series of loud SLAMS against the door rock the corridor before returning to silence again. LILITH slowly stands up and slowly approaches the door, and as she draws close it flies open and RUKIFELLTH stands in the entryway, his hair and clothes disheveled, and his head bowed.

LILITH:

R-Ruk…?

Upon hearing his name RUKIFELLTH’s head slowly rises and meets LILITH’s anxious gaze with a red eyed demonic glare of his own. LILITH gasps and slowly steps backwards, tripping over a stone in her haste to leave. RUKIFELLTH stalks closer to her, his eyes red and his mouth dripping with saliva. LILITH tries to defend herself futilely with her hands, but RUKIFELLTH is undeterred and lunges at her. Just as he is about to make contact, the white stone radiates with a blinding light and shatters, the light engulfing the corridor and the two.

Upon hearing his name RUKIFELLTH’s head slowly rises and meets LILITH’s anxious gaze with a red eyed demonic glare of his own. LILITH gasps and slowly steps backwards, tripping over a stone in her haste to leave. RUKIFELLTH stalks closer to her, his eyes red and his mouth dripping with saliva. LILITH tries to defend herself futilely with her hands, but RUKIFELLTH is undeterred and lunges at her. Just as he is about to make contact, the white stone radiates with a blinding light and shatters, the light engulfing the corridor and the two. LILITH opens her eyes to see RUKIFELLTH in mid leap towards her, curiously caught in midair. She reaches out to poke her partner when a voice –feminine in nature calls out to her.

VOICE:

You mustn’t.

LILITH pulls her hand back and looks around for the source of the voice.

VOICE:

We haven’t much time. Your friend has been taken over by darkness due to your interference with the seal I created.

LILITH:

Because of me, Rukifellth is…

VOICE:

We cannot undo what has been done, but we can stop it from worsening.

LILITH frowns.

LILITH:

But what do you mean? I don’t understand…

VOICE:

Do you not want to save your partner? I will explain all in time, you must accept me at once!

LILITH looks back at RUKIFELLTH who’s body has begun to twitch ever so slightly. Whatever the voice had done to stop him was beginning to wear off. This immediate danger combined with her guilt is enough for her not to question the voice any further.

LILITH:

What should I do?

VOICE:

Just open your heart and mind to me. I will do the rest.

LILITH nods quickly, closes her eyes and spreads her arms. As she does this a lukewarm sensation travels up her arms, and through her nose and the pores of her skin. The feeling is so strange and alien to her that she opens her eyes on instinct, a steam like vapor rises upward, taking the shape of a woman and wrapping around her. LILITH’s consciousness fades as the vapor disappears, and time returns to the scene. The attacking RUKIFELLTH finishes his lunge, as LILITH side steps him. RUKIFELLTH lands on his feet and turns back at LILITH, his voice still his own but his manner of speech different.

RUKIFELLTH:

So you’re free too Ashazda?

LILITH:

And your power grows frightful still Drujahari.

RUKIFELLTH:

Meanwhile you are too weak to even fully inhabit that shell? The mortal I have taken no longer has any control of his body.

LILITH:

Drujahari, won’t you reconsider! There is no need for—

RUKIFELLTH:

Do not patronize me! You think you can express concern now, after you turned your back on me back then?

LILITH:

That wasn’t my intention…

RUKIFELLTH disappears in a shroud of darkness before LILITH can do anything more, but his voice still echoes throughout.

RUKIFELLTH:

Now it is my turn to take everything from you and watch as solitude eats you alive! Be prepared Ashazda, for I will have no mercy!

LILITH:

Drujahari….

In the present SHIRO keeps his focus straight forward, but his expression has grown grim.

LILITH:

I was out of it for a while after that until I met you on Alcatraz. Since Mihaele –as she goes by  now, keeps her secrets to herself, I really don’t know too much more than that.

SHIRO:

I think I get it, the elements must have been what was keeping the two of them sealed or something, and the knights were the catalyst for them. Somehow whatever is inside of Rukifellth managed to get to the knights first and flip their allegiance to him by manipulating their memories or something.

LILITH nods in agreement.

SHIRO:

That still doesn’t explain how Regulzeeb managed to get in with them when I know him from Bomber star…

LILITH:

I don’t quite get that either..

SHIRO:

Ah, dang it, just when I think I understand this whole situation, something else gets thrown in and things make less sense. We’ll go to see your Uncle, and then like it or not, we’re going to have to go to the Noah and get answers.

SHIRO’s eyes widen.

SHIRO:

Ah…

LILITH:

What is it?

SHIRO:

It was on the news when I was at your Dad’s place…the Noah’s been fragged.

LILITH:

O—Oh.

SHIRO:

While I’ll admit that I did my fair share of wanton destruction there, it wasn’t that bad off from what I remember…someone else must have gone there and done an encore.

LILITH:

What will we do then?

SHIRO bows his head in thought.

SHIRO:

We’ll go anyway. At the very least we might find some clues that will direct us as to where to go from there. Whatever is inside of Rukifellth wants a piece of me anyway, so it’ll come looking for us before long. We’ll want to be as informed as possible.

POMMY:

Though if it’s as powerful as the goddess in Lilith, then wouldn’t saving Rukifellth be futile?

LILITH:

Pommy….

SHIRO:

Hey cheesebrain, try to be more sensitive, will ya?

LILITH:

No, Pommy is right. Though, I was able to come back because of you Bomberman, so maybe…just maybe if I can talk to Rukifellth before I fade then…

SHIRO perks up.

SHIRO:

Look!

LILITH and POMMY do, and see a large freighter ship pulling a convoy of three smaller transport ships. On the side of the freighter is a buxom scantily clad brunette woman lying back on the printed words “ALL EXPRESS FRONTIER”, blowing away smoke from a pistol.

SHIRO:

Uncle Freddy, I presume?

LILITH:

Yeah! That’s his convoy!

SHIRO:

He’s easy to understand, I suppose.

POMMY:

As all men are.

SHIRO:

I cannot WAIT until you get this antidote.

SHIRO prepares to accelerate toward the ship when he feels something is off and backs up instead.

LILITH:

Bomberman? What are you doing?

SHIRO:

I thought I saw something coming out of your Uncle’s convoy…

And then to their surprise, two of the attached ships explode, the shock of which rocks the little cruiser, the debris of which obscures the All express frontier from view. LILITH’s hands go to her mouth in shock, and SHIRO narrows his eyes. Of course nothing had come easily for them so far, so why would this be any different?

All they can do now is to endure once again…

**_Ending theme: Not just another song._ **

I departed alone from the city of music where I was born.

Every time I wanted to be there, something somewhere was missing.

Anyhow I wanted to be here, so I continue searching, walking along the confines of white space.

Building dreams on an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

Memories slip on foundations and are unreliable homes for the soul.

To an eternally young heart beating with a desire to test the limits of untapped potential,

It's yours; I'll trust you with everything now.

Rising above an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

On a rickety suspension bridge swaying back and forth under the weight of lofty dreams,

Created from the volatile emotions of youth,

It's creaking in the rain simultaneously filling me with night long anxiety and lulling me to sleep.

This is what I want –for it to never end.

And this is what I want---

For you too to believe it will never end.

For a song of me to be everlasting in the hearts of others.

This is what I want to never end.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	40. Danger on the frontier?! Return of a dark shadow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good...afternoon ST hopefuls! Been a while since I've come here after noon, but I didn't forget! You wanna know what else I didn't forget? Man, I could go Musle Man 'Regular show' with this, or DIO 'Jojo'. It's hard to tell what the high road or low road is. Oh well. What I didn't forget is that Zoniha is up for analysis. Lets get to this. 
> 
> Zoniha was blessed with quite a bit of personality in canon, so I didn't have to do much. (Actually it does seem like the writers favored the ladies didn't they?) Though, as I said way back when I wrote Epikyur, I happened to be reading urban fantasy novels around the time I was writing her arc, and those sort of rubbed off on her personality. Cocky, rash, and very much in pain --a pain masked by snarky one liners and jokes. The thing about her ghost subjugation tied into this. Counter the other knights, I wanted to portray her as powerful and ruthless. Her fight against Shiro was probably the most one-sided I think. This too was part of her character, someone who probably was/is the most powerful of the knights, and thus just a smidgen bit spoiled. She's used to being able to take or get what she wants, and doesn't like change. In that way, she's kind of like the youngest --maturity wise out of the knights. Yet, she's no less wronged in her rage against the ma--Shiro.
> 
> If she and Shiro had met under different circumstances, I dunno honestly. She did sort of flirt with him at the end there, yeah? How much of that was genuine, and how much was pre battle foreplay? Who knows. I do think she honestly did admire him on a level --he too was running around doing what he wanted, and is strong enough to take or get what he wants. They would have been one hell of a power couple, I think. Hah, now I'm kind of imagining them running a pirate crew like Elly and Maru, and the idea makes me laugh and pulls at my heart strings. Dang, I wasn't supposed to make myself sad in the pre ST writeup. That's what the main story is for.
> 
> If she had gotten her element and remembered her true self, I don't think much would have changed --oh wait, no. She'd probably be that much more spiteful. Losing her family to Shiro, and then the girls too...wow, she's actually quite a tragic character isn't she? I'm sorry Zo-zo. I hope someone is telling you good ghost jokes in the afterlife. I'm sure everyone is there, and it'll be all right.
> 
> Next up is Bulzeeb/Regulus, so stay tuned and stay fresh.
> 
> Brought to you by the letter 'F' as in "Forty? Did anyone expect this story to make it this far without blowing up?"

Fire erupts from Frontier, an explosion from two attached ships threatening to engulf the entire fleet. SHIRO, LILITH, and POMMY watch helplessly at first, but this does not last long –their experiences in space and brushes with danger sharpening their reaction time. SHIRO quickly shifts the cruiser into gear and accelerates towards the Frontier.

SHIRO:

Lils, did your uncle have any enemies who’d want him dead?

LILITH:

Not that I’d know of Daddy says that a handshake from Freddy is the most binding guarantee in the universe! He’s known all over for being fair and reliable!

SHIRO:

Hm.. There’s another likely reason, but I don’t think you’ll like it.

LILITH:

W—What is it, Bomberman?

SHIRO:

 _Someone_ attacked him to get to us, or well, _me._

LILITH:

But how would they know that you’re connected to Uncle Freddy?

SHIRO:

It’s not too hard to imagine. Maru is on good terms with the guy, and as you pointed out, I’m flying his cruiser. Even if they have no idea that you and I are related, it’s not too far of a logical leap to assume that Maru and I are. Dammit!

POMMY:

I hate to break up your train of thought, but we are rushing straight into an explosion, so a plan would be nice.

SHIRO:

I know, I know. For now, we’ll just make sure Lils’s Uncle is okay, and then figure out what to do from there. As someone who deals with things that go boom, we’ve got a problem on our hands.

LILITH:

A problem?

SHIRO:

Unlike on a planet where fire burns rapidly, in space it burns slowly and longer. So we have a little more time to check for things as long as we’re careful, but it also means things stay dangerous longer. Hopefully your uncle wasn’t in any of those cars, and we can find him right away.

LILITH nods and bows her head in silent prayer.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Life sucks when you’re a trouble magnet….but, rather than whine about that, it’d be a better use of my time to figure out just who would want a piece of me enough to do something like this?

The cruiser jets by a small asteroid cluster where a certain black ship is hidden from sight, it’s pilot silently waiting for an opportunity to strike.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 40: Danger on the frontier?! Return of a dark shadow!**

SHIRO flies alongside the convoy until he reaches the front, docking on top of the helm once he has found a safe place to land. The power that runs the convoy seems to have been cut by the explosion, so now it simply floats in space via inertia. Inside the cruiser SHIRO and LILITH put on space suits and prepare to engage the frontier.

SHIRO:

We’re going in, but be careful. We don’t know if whomever did this is hanging around –waiting for us to show up before launching part two of their trap.

POMMY:

A good point. I should stay behind just in case.

SHIRO:

As if, cheesehead. You’re fifty percent of the reason why we’re here in the first place, so you’re coming too.

POMMY:

I’m not sure what all of us dying to the problem you caused will achieve.

SHIRO:

While it’s true whoever is behind this is after me, I don’t appreciate you making it sound like it’s my fault!

POMMY:

What else would it be then?

LILITH:

Guys, we can talk about how it’s Bomberman’s fault later! I have to see Uncle Freddy!

SHIRO:

Lilith is about fifty percent right, and as much as I hate to admit it, cheesehead has a point too. Fine, fine. Stay here and we’ll go in first. Once we’ve confirmed the status of the inside we’ll bring you in too.

POMMY:

I can live with that.

LILITH nods in agreement, as SHIRO opens the hatch and hops out upon the Frontier’s exterior, shaped somewhat similarly to the head of a syntus passenger train car. SHIRO and Lilith slide down the slope of the front and climb to an entrance on the side that SHIRO yanks open with little difficulty, the power locks also disabled by the explosion. Inside, the lights are off save for one red light that blinks faintly in the distance. SHIRO points at it and motions to LILITH his intention to go check it out, which she nods in agreement to. With the gravity in the ship also off, they are both able to float toward the light, which is connected to an oxygen indicator, as well as an auxiliary power unit that hadn’t activated. SHIRO finds a crowbar beside the unit –kept nearby to pry it open in times of emergency, and does just that. He is unsure of how the machinery works, and with a shrug wills a thunder bomb into existence and uses the electrical discharge to jump start the auxiliary power unit, restoring power to the car. LILITH removes her helmet and takes a deep breath.

LILITH:

Looks like oxygen is back on.

SHIRO:

Welp, that’s one problem solved. Now let see if we can’t find your Uncle.

The two venture into the next car, only one removed from the two that had exploded, and find that the lights are back on in this one too. SHIRO glances around and notes that this car has several boxes with green stickers on them, and for the most part, while the boxes have been spread across the room messily –as a result of the explosion, none of them seem to be broken. He tries to lift a box, and is barely able to before having to put it aside and take a breath.

SHIRO:

It’s good nothing toxic was in these or whatever, or we might have a serious problem on our hands. Though, that begs the question of what’s in these…

LILITH:

Good question. Uncle Freddy manufactures and ships all kinds of things, so I couldn’t tell you off hand…

SHIRO perks up and raises his hand in the air followed by pointing with his thumb behind them. LILITH is quiet, peering at SHIRO who cups his hands on the sides of his head listening intently. After a few moments of pregnant silence, the two hear something muffled under a pile of boxes. Something similar to muffled yelling?

SHIRO:

Lils, do you hear that?

LILITH:

Y—Yeah I do! You don’t think….

SHIRO walks over to the pile and lifts a box before hastily placing it on the side due to its weight. LILITH joins him, and together they’re able to remove several boxes, and gasp at what they find.

LILITH:

Voice quivering.

U—Uncle Freddy!

FREDDY –a man dressed in brown cowboy garb is bald, but a long brown braided beard grows from his face. His eyes are brown as well, and even now have a fair amount of energy and mischievousness in them. He grins weakly as he looks up at LILITH and SHIRO.

FREDDY:

Hey there Lily, long time no see. Hows that pappy o’ yours doin?

LILITH despite herself tears up.

LILITH:

D—Daddy’s fine, but that’s not important now! You’re hurt!

FREDDY:

Aww, this? Ain’t but a scratch, don’t mind me. It’s a good thing I wasn’t in the car after this one, I reckon.

He tries to laugh, but winces from the pain.

SHIRO:

Hang in there, Unc. We’ll have you out in something resembling a jiffy.

FREDDY:

Oh, you must be that there bomber Lily’s always talkin’ bout. Thanks for takin’ care o’ her, kiddo.

SHIRO:

You can thank me after we’ve got you out of here, okay? Lils, give me a hand.

LILITH nods and the two eventually clear away enough boxes to free FREDDY who they help back to the front car where a first aid kit is located. The boxes had sprained one of his legs, and he has a nasty bump on his head, but nothing that a bit of rest wouldn’t take care of.

LILITH:

Uncle Freddy, are you sure you’ll be okay?

FREDDY:

It’s like I said, Lily, I’m fine! Though for the first time ever I might be a lil’ late on some shipments…

SHIRO:

I think people will understand if you explain what happened, Unc. More importantly, did you get a look at the person who did this?

FREDDY:

Can’t say I did, nope.

SHIRO:

Damn. Well, no one said it’d be easy.

FREDDY:

Now, if yer askin’ me if I have an idea who mightta done it, that’s a horse of a different persuasion.

SHIRO:

Wait, what?

LILITH:

Ohh,  you didn’t see who caused the fleet to explode just now, but you think you know who might be behind it?

FREDDY:

Bingo, darlin’. There was a man in black who came to have a look around. Mighty suspicious fella, if you ask me.

SHIRO:

Suspicious? How so?

FREDDY:

It was the darndest thing. I happen to be mindin’ my own, gettin’ ready to launch when he shows up, askin to see my shipments. Now I tells you, he didn look like any sorta inspector to me, and I told him as such, but he just remained silent, touchin’ the goods, until I done chased him out, I did.

SHIRO frowns and puts on his space suit.

LILITH:

Bomberman?

SHIRO:

I’m going to go check those cars out, Lils. You explain cheesehead’s situation to Unc, and I’ll be right back.

LILITH:

O—Okay, be careful all right?

SHIRO grins and gives a thumbs up.

SHIRO:

I’ll be back in something resembling a moment!

SHIRO leaps off, as FREDDY gives LILITH a look.

FREDDY:

Lily, somethin’s different about you.

LILITH:

Huh? R—really? You sure you’re not just imagining things? You did take a pretty bad fall…

FREDDY:

I’ve known you since you were a little thing. I can tell when somethin’s off. Plus, you made it sound like you weren’t gonna come back till you found that fella o yers, so why are you here now?

LILITH:

Sighs.

It really is no use hiding things from all of you is there? I have a lot of people around me who care so much…it’s overwhelming.

LILITH smiles at FREDDY.

LILITH:

Thank you all so much.

FREDDY gives her an inquisitive look, but doesn’t push any further.

FREDDY:

Yer at that age, now huh? Welp, I reckon it was bound to happen eventually. After all, my own kin –that daughter o mine is the same way now.

LILITH:

I’m sorry Uncle Freddy, just know that Bomberman there is a true hero, and he’s promised to take care of things.

FREDDY:

So you trust ‘im?

LILITH nods.

FREDDY grins and leans back in his seat.

FREDDY:

Then I’ll trust ‘im too. Nothin’ else to say ‘bout it. Now what’s this about cheese?

SHIRO is now on the third car which has a gaping hole in it from the explosion. Most of the car has been blown away, as has the car behind it, and a bit of the one behind that one. The damage is so extensive that he can see clear through these cars from his current vantage point. After a few moments of examining the damage, SHIRO turns his attention to the ground before him, using a small flashlight built into the arm of the suit to investigate something.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Judging from what Unc said, the man in black must have placed an explosive that would go off after a certain amount of time. He wanted to be sure that we’d be around when it went off, or at the very least, he wasn’t interested in destroying the frontier outright.

SHIRO rubs his fingers on the ground beneath him, running this between his fingers, before pushing himself to the top of the destroyed freighter, where he stands for a moment until a piece of wreckage pokes him in the back of the head. SHIRO takes this debris and shines the light on it, narrowing his eyes upon doing so.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Just as I figured. A remote bomb, and one a bomber made at that. The will of the user is still emanating from this thing….and that’s not something one can get from a supermarket remote bomb.

SHIRO takes a precautionary look around.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

If he’s out for me like I think, then he’s still around somewhere.

SHIRO spies a satellite in the distance, and his eyebrow rises.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Was that always there?

He leaps down from the top of what’s left of the freighter and heads back to LILITH and FREDDY to find that POMMY has joined them.

FREDDY:

Oh, hey there whiter! You find anything?

SHIRO:

“Whiter”? And I think I might have. Did you guys notice that satellite over there in the distance?

LILITH:

No, I hadn’t before?

POMMY:

I was too busy fearing for my life.

FREDDY:

No, can’t say I did.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

This is really suspicious…I didn’t notice it until now either.

To everyone.

Guys, I’m going to check it out.

POMMY:

That’s a stupid thing to do.

SHIRO:

I never thought I’d find it refreshing for you to bluntly say what you think. Though, there’s not a whole lot of choice here. It’s suspicious to me that it appeared right when we’re around and after an accident like this.

LILITH:

You think whomever is after you is on that satellite?

SHIRO:

Without a doubt. It’s good that he didn’t just decide to come back and attack us directly, but he probably isn’t going to wait over there for very long. It also makes it clear that he has a grudge against me if he’s willing to wait for me to come and see him.

FREDDY:

That sounds awful dangerous, son. You sure you can handle it?

SHIRO:

Honestly? No, but I’ve got little to no choice in the matter. You guys just stay here in this car. It sounds like you managed to chase him away before he was able to set up more traps, but I wouldn’t bank on that.

LILITH:

Bomberman….

SHIRO:

Besides, I’m curious as to who’d be dumb enough to face me after I’ve got all the elements like this. The knights are all gone, so it couldn’t be them, and it doesn’t make sense for Ruk to attack indirectly like this, so it’s gotta be an outside force.

SHIRO grins.

SHIRO:

I’m kind of looking forward to this.

FREDDY, POMMY and LILITH exchange glances as SHIRO walks toward the cruiser waving absently.

SHIRO:

Besides, this illustrates how much things would be easier if I weren’t here.

POMMY:  
True.

LILITH:

Pommy….

SHIRO:

No need to worry.

SHIRO turns and gives them a thumbs up.

SHIRO:

I’m not saying I’m going to give up or die or anything. Things might be easier, but who cares about easy when we can do whatever we want?

FREDDY:

Heh, said like a true frontiersman! I like the cut of ‘im, Lily!

LILITH:

Eyes glittering.

So cool…

SHIRO:

Be right back.

SHIRO hops into the cruiser and after removing his space suit takes off toward the satellite in the distance. He lands on the bottommost sector, and prepares his space suit again, climbing out and observing the damage to the satellite. There are several holes in which debris floats in and out, and the machinery while looking new is obviously untouched and banged up by the debris.

SHIRO:

Quite the place to lead a person for a rendezvous, mystery dude.

A cold chill goes down his spine, causing SHIRO to turn around suddenly as a dark something descends behind him.

SHIRO:

Y—you?

The stranger lands before SHIRO, his arms crossed. His face is obscured by a black iron mask with a metallic finish with two vents on the sides of his head, and his eyes are crimson red and bug-like. His body is thin and completely black except for two red extensions on the sides of both of his feet. When he does speak, his voice is slightly modulated, but still soft and very masculine.

STRANGER:

We meet again, freak.

SHIRO:

So we do. Though what the hell brought this on? Why go out of your way to bring me here?

STRANGER:

As much as it pains me to admit, I require something of you.

SHIRO:

Ever hear of instant messaging?

STRANGER:

Do not test my patience, freak.

SHIRO:

Freak, freak, freak. Dude, if you want something from me, you could at least ask me by name.

STRANGER:

Fine then _Bomberman._ What I need for you to do is die and give me your energy.

SHIRO:

Annoyed.

Even _you’re_ calling me that stupid name? Though I guess I’ve more or less acknowledged it. Though, what’s with you and…

Suddenly the stranger releases steam, and falls to one knee.

SHIRO:

Energy?

STRANGER:

I suppose there’s no point in hiding it, since you will die soon enough. To the universe, I am known as Max the bounty hunter, but the truth is much more complicated than that.

MAX braces himself and stands up straight.

MAX:

In truth I do not know anything of my origin or where I came from. My first waking memory was only a few years ago, at the hands of a pirates.

Fading back, a pirate gang is marauding a space freighter full of ancient artifacts en route to a museum. The blood of the ill prepared guards is splattered on windows and on the floors of the ship, as the captain strolls down a hall to the storage where the goods are being kept. He opens a few boxes and grins evilly upon finding the ancient treasures that would make him a fortune.

CAPTAIN:

Excellent, excellent. My sources on this ship weren’t off the mark. Only idiots would try to rob a ship that advertises it’s full of money…something like this has a bounty that can be sold, and since no one expects pirates to pay attention to this, the guards ain’t ready for a full scale strike. It’s easy pickins!

He laughs before noticing a box sealed with several talismans, written in different languages, each looking older than the last. Eying them over, the captain can’t make heads or tails of the talismans, and using a cutlass on his side opens it with one sweep of his sword.

CAPTAIN:  
What the devil is this?

Inside the box is MAX, dusty and worn his appearance similar to the one he has currently. The captain eyes him for a moment, before taking him out of the box, and examining him.

CAPTAIN:

I don’t know what this thing is, but it doesn’t look like it’ll fetch much. No need to burden myself with dead weight.

He prepares to cut MAX apart, but is surprised when a silver hand juts into his abdomen, drawing blood.

CAPTAIN:

What the hell?!

He struggles to get MAX off, but finds himself losing blood, and energy at a rapid rate. Before long the captain is on his knees, and finally on his side, the blood in his body completely drained. MAX wobbles to and fro, unable to maintain balance for long, his memories a muddled mess of sights and sounds. To his dismay, he feels darkness –the same darkness that had claimed him before reaching out and grabbing him again. No, no, no. He wouldn’t let it…not when he had finally found his way out of that place ---wherever it was.

MAX:

N…ot….t….th….i…s.

For a moment, as he sucked the dead captain dry, he could feel it. That light. The thing that would save him from the darkness! But what was it? What would save him?

MAX:  
Ne…ed…fi….nd….

Several more pirates appear looking for their captain, just to find MAX, and their painful deaths as he rends them apart looking for his salvation from the darkness.

MAX:

No….t….th…i…s….not….this….!

He lumbers over the bodies of the fallen and throughout the ship, slaughtering anyone and rending them apart to find what he needs.

It started from there.

His eternal flight from the darkness that seeks to claim him again.

Space is wide, and technology impressive. MAX had found many things once he had left that ship upon one of the soldier’s cruisers. He had abilities, far beyond others, and with technology he could go anywhere….but the darkness threatened him everywhere he went, whenever he stopped, whenever he thought about it, whenever he didn’t think about it, it was there again. What would stave it off? What would save him?

SHIRO’s eyes widen as MAX gazes at him, his arm outstretched.

MAX:

What I need is energy. Mass quantities of it. Whenever I absorb energy, the thing that threatens to take me back relents. I don’t know what kind of energy it requires, --some keeps it at bay for longer than others….but I need it to survive, to stay sane. The energy you beings require –food and rest do nothing for me. So it is with this that I found that energy …especially that of ancient origin is what keeps it…keeps me alive.

SHIRO:

That’s what you were doing on that planet. You were syphoning off energy to keep yourself going…..

MAX:

However you stopped me, but that was fortunate, for I found that the energy in your body is inexhaustible. I’m not sure what it is about you, but it was all explained when none of my hyper plasma bombs were effective. The energy within you is of a higher quality than even the destructive energy I possess.

SHIRO:

Now it makes sense. You couldn’t just flat out kill me, since you need my juice, but you didn’t have the luxury to go looking for me since you’re running low, so this –attacking someone affiliated with me and waiting for me to show up kills two birds with one stone.

MAX:

Good, so you do understand. Now, I will sap you of that inexhaustible energy, and be free of this darkness once and for all.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

He must be talking about the elemental energy! Dammit, these things cause me more trouble than it’s friggin’ worth.

To MAX

See, I was with you until the part where I have to die. I kind of made a promise to some very important people that I wouldn’t die so that puts us at an impasse doesn’t it?

MAX:

I don’t see how, as I could care less about them. Though, it appears you need further convincing.

SHIRO:

What?

MAX opens his palm and a gyrating mass of purple energy appears.

SHIRO:

That didn’t work against me before, genius. What makes you think…

MAX suddenly closes his fist, and SHIRO sees a flash of light below. The front car of the frontier has separated from the fleet via a large explosion, and falls downward.

SHIRO:

What the hell did you do?!

MAX:

I may not have been able to place as many remote bombs as I would have liked, but I got two very important ones set. One on the third car, and one on the first, as well.

SHIRO:

So what? The car itself isn’t damaged, and once I take care of you, I can save them!

MAX:

That hyper plasma bomb is different, freak. Not only does it explode, but it increases mass and seeks out atmospheric energy within a certain radius. Which is to say, it looks for the nearest planet’s atmosphere, and latches to it along with anything in the radius of its explosion. Such a thing is useful for when I require an energy hit but cannot find a planet right away. Though in their case, it will drag that car into some planet’s atmosphere and….

SHIRO:

Gasps.

They’ll be incinerated….

MAX:

Now if someone were to act before they get to a point of no return they could be saved. I am willing to do that for you after you’ve died. After all, I have no need for them, just your energy and the freedom from this darkness.

SHIRO bows his head.

MAX:

Time is running out. What do you choose?

SHIRO:

Laughs.

You have bad timing ya energy vampire.

MAX:

What?!

SHIRO:

A while ago I would have given you the energy you wanted without hesitation if I could save my friends, but it’s like I said.

SHIRO leans back into a fighting pose.

SHIRO:

I promised them I wouldn’t die. So I guess that just makes both of our jobs a little harder.

MAX:

You stubborn little fool. So be it, I will kill you and then watch them die.

 SHIRO:

Go ahead and try it, Maxhole!

MAX wills a hyper plasma bomb, and SHIRO lunges toward him with a fire bomb ready –a battle against each other and time beginning in the depths of space.

**_Ending theme: Not just another song._ **

I departed alone from the city of music where I was born.

Every time I wanted to be there, something somewhere was missing.

Anyhow I wanted to be here, so I continue searching, walking along the confines of white space.

Building dreams on an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

Memories slip on foundations and are unreliable homes for the soul.

To an eternally young heart beating with a desire to test the limits of untapped potential,

It's yours; I'll trust you with everything now.

Rising above an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

On a rickety suspension bridge swaying back and forth under the weight of lofty dreams,

Created from the volatile emotions of youth,

It's creaking in the rain simultaneously filling me with night long anxiety and lulling me to sleep.

This is what I want –for it to never end.

And this is what I want---

For you too to believe it will never end.

For a song of me to be everlasting in the hearts of others.

This is what I want to never end.

 

 

 


	41. Outrun the darkness! Shiro vs Max!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another WedNESday, ST fans! It's your buddy/author Sakaki presumptuously presuming that we're pals! (Hows that for an alteration?) I presume you're doing well, so down to business with or buddy/ badass Bulzeeb! 
> 
> Bulzeeb/Regulus is interesting in the Bomberman mythos, as he's a character who actually appears in more than one game with his memories of his last encounter intact, and has an actual personality(-ish) to boot. His very existence changes some things about the Bomberman canon, and is one of the reasons why fans like to write about the B64 trilogy more than others. As such, he is extremely important in this story as well, and probably the character who has the most development both subtle and otherwise in the entire series, besides Shiro himself of course. I started writing him as a proper "knight" figure, which came through his somewhat more stilted and formal dialog. In ST he was actually controlled by Rukifellth at the beginning, unlike his canon counterpart, but managed to break free later thanks to Shiro's appearance (Check episode 5 and 9!) So as his "real" personality started to return, he started hemming closer to canon, being snarky, brash and bold --but not without a chip on his shoulder which was explored during the B64 arc. While some picture him as the strong silent type, I like him much more as being a wisecracking asshole who's got the bite to match his bark. It's also been implied by the story (and the valentines special, which /wasn't/ just an irrelevant fluff piece) that he is not the first Bulzeeb, and is actually a new entry to the knights. I'll expand on this later so hang in there.
> 
> He and Shiro actually have met under different circumstances, and their relationship is complicated due to a common element....Sirius. Regulus does feel some guilt that his student has in many ways ruined Shiro's life, but lacks the emotional fortitude to step in and talk to him. Maybe this too is due to guilt? If only these two would just find a means to put down the fists/bombs and talk it out, they might find that they have a lot in common. Ah, but that doesn't make for much of a story does it? To be fair, Shiro is as much to blame as Regulus, as he can't keep his temper in check when it comes to matters dealing with him. TL;dr they have a lot of issues --so many that it might just take more than one fic for them to resolve 'em....did I say that out loud?
> 
> I actually tried asking Regulus/Bulzeeb if he felt anything different after finding his element, and he changed the subject by challenging me to a fight! Me! The author! I could write him out of existence, and he tried to fight me! Which makes it even more pathetic that I lost to him miserably. I guess I really need to hit the gym more frequently, or find an element of my own. In short, I have no idea what he feels after picking up the element, or if he feels anything at all. 
> 
> And that's it for Reguzeeb. Next up....is...Rukifellth?! Yep, I didn't mention him before, but I am a man who lost to a fictional character...I mean is full of surprises. Stay tuned, and stay in shape. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "R" as in "Recurring characters are boring. /Returning/ characters are a riot."

It had happened almost overnight for MAX. He had awakened from the darkness, and in his continued effort to avoid being taken in once again, he had done anything he possibly could to claim the energy necessary to stave it off. During that time, he had become smarter to the ways of the strange new universe he had awakened to. Mindlessly taking energy –slaughtering people may bring more, however, he would soon find himself overwhelmed, if not by the darkness then by the sheer number of those who would claim revenge for those he had taken. Eventually he learned, that there are those who are not ‘approved’ by society as a whole, those who were “less than human” that he could take what he needed from without fear of reprisal. Why, there are those who would reward him for dispatching such elements. It is through this that he gained a reputation for being something like a ‘Bounty hunter’ who was feared by those on the side of ‘justice’ and ‘evil’ alike. Of course this mattered not to him, --the constant threat of darkness swallowing him absorbed every part of his being. He had become…tired of it all. For despite all of his struggles, the darkness never sleeps, never relents, and does not seem to understand mercy. Even he wanted time to just exist without the constant threat of being swallowed! He hadn’t even been able to figure out who he is or where he had come from, or why he was created to need so much ‘energy’. From what he can tell, this is a condition unique to him –at the very least when he had asked others about the ‘darkness’ that threatens to seize him when his ‘energy’ is running low they did not understand him. No one seems to. Yet there was no time to reflect, to try to gain understanding, or to even mourn his condition. Just to move forward in this new, strange world with his unique, unexplained condition. If only he could find a source of inexhaustible energy –then perhaps at long last he could rest. So had begun his journey to find this inexhaustible energy source, and it was then that he ran into SHIRO by mistake. The boy hadn’t realized his own strength at the time, but he was able to shrug off his attacks as if they were nothing. Beyond that, SHIRO hadn’t realized just what he was doing to said attacks. Although to him the attacks were simply not working, the truth is a bit more complex. He had a source of energy that was diffusing and separating his attacks, all without cost to himself. After their encounter, MAX had considered what this meant, and quickly came to the conclusion that SHIRO possesses the energy it is he seeks. After that, it was a matter of finding him again, and killing him for it if he must. This is the law of the universe he had awakened in after all, --take or be taken, kill or be killed. Could he blame him if this is how things turned out?

In the present, SHIRO dives toward MAX with a fire bomb imbued punch, an attack MAX leans to the side to avoid. He then cracks his knuckles and karate chops SHIRO’s neck, his hand pulsating with a strange energy. SHIRO buckles under the sudden pain, but pivots backward before MAX can follow up. Switching tactics, he uses a bomb of light to blind MAX and stop his movements long enough to subdue him, but his opponent surprises him by springing forward and grabbing his arm.

MAX:

Too slow, freak.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Damn, I guess I really should have tested these outside of battle beforehand, not that Maxhole attacking us randomly here really provided such a chance.

MAX:

What’s the point of having an attack that moves slower than you do? It’s as if you want to die.

SHIRO:

Everyone’s a critic. See, the thing is, you’ve stopped me from throwing it, but you haven’t stopped me from making it.

MAX:

You wouldn’t….

SHIRO:

I don’t see where I have a choice here!

The light bomb goes off in SHIRO’s hand engulfing their admittedly small fighting arena in a white light that penetrates the darkness for just a brief moment, as well as illuminating the desperate situation SHIRO and MAX fight in. It won’t be long until the safelight rams into the nearby frontier, making SHIRO’s problems twofold. Defeating MAX without being killed in the process, and saving his friends on the frontier.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

I almost hate to admit that this isn’t the worst situation I’ve been in. Maxhole isn’t making things easy for me though. Wait, I can’t feel his grip on my arm anymore!

The light subsides, and SHIRO glances around quickly realizing that MAX is nowhere to be found.

SHIRO:

Damn! Where did he get to?

MAX is above him, red eyes glowing as he descends from the darkness with a hyper plasma bomb pulsating in his hand, all unbeknownst to SHIRO.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 41: Outrun the darkness! Shiro vs Max!**

Back on the frontier, LILITH, FREDDY and POMMY are completely unaware of the danger that plummets toward them. LILITH searches in a few boxes for an antidote to POMMY’s linefaced affliction while POMMY looks on. FREDDY has managed to find a seat, and sits with his arm on the back, and his leg outstretched as he watches LILITH.

FREDDY:

Now don’t that beat all. When I went and made this stuff, I was thinkin’ of makin a man manlier, not reconfigrin’ a puffball’s DNA.

POMMY:

Rarely do things created by man work the way they should.

LILITH:

That’s both insulting and kinda deep, Pommy.

POMMY:

I do my best.

FREDDY:

Peers at POMMY.

Nope, I’m just not seein it, Lily, how on earth is this guy cute? You sure you ain’t pullin’ my leg?

LILITH:

He is! Honest! Though, we’ll need to find the antidote to the tonic! Um, do you have any idea what I should be looking for, Uncle Freddy?

FREDDY:

Without knownin’ how much of that stuff he drank, I can only assume, Lily.

POMMY:

It was approximately three bottles.

FREDDY:

Without knowin’ what kind of tonic he drank, I can only assume, Lily.

POMMY:

I believe it was the tonic with the blue labels.

FREDDY:

Without----

LILITH smiles sheepishly.

LILITH:

If you don’t know which one is the antidote, it’s fine Uncle Freddy.

POMMY:

Or pathetic, considering how much I remember about _your_ product.

FREDDY takes a deep breath and points at POMMY menacingly.

FREDDY:

Now you listen here ya varmit. I used to make the stuff alone, but now it’s handled by them there processing plants too! If yer talkin’ about the Freddy _classic_ , then I’m yer man! Though all those additional flavors are a mystery to me! Especially that there Freddy _light._ What were they even thinkin’ creating that stuff? It baffles tha mind, I tells---

LILITH is face deep in a box and apparently not listening.

FREDDY:

Hey Lily! Are you listenin’ to your Uncle here!?

LILITH:

Um, kind of? N..No. Though I think I found something!

FREDDY:

What, what did you find?

LILITH holds up a bottle with a black label.

LILITH:

Do you remember what this one does?

FREDDY strokes his chin.

FREDDY:

I reckon that one is the experimental Freddy “Blaq label”. Says it’s supposed to be a more mature, adult taste.

LILITH frowns and reads the nutritional facts for a moment.

LILITH:

“No celebrities were harmed or asked for their consent in the creation or marketing of this product?”

FREDDY:

Them hoity-toity celebs. I did ask them and they turned _me_ down! Me! I’m essentially one –o them, don’t you know!

LILITH:

Hrm, well I guess it couldn’t hurt to use this. Pommy’s more mature as is, so either it’ll have the opposite effect, or make him so smart that he could make an antidote on his own.

POMMY:

With that sort of logic, I’d be better off just randomly drinking these then.

LILITH:

Aww, don’t be like that. I mean, you do want to go back to being yourself don’t you?

POMMY:

Why?

LILITH and FREDDY exchange glances.

FREDDY:

Lil’ critter drives home a good point.

LILITH:

Putting that aside, bottom’s up Pommy!

POMMY sighs and takes the bottle from LILITH, eying her incredulously before taking a long gulp of the label blaq tonic. POMMY begins to retch after a few seconds, and falls backward, his tongue hanging out his mouth as he lies on the floor.

LILITH:

P—Pommy?

FREDDY:

That stuff was still in the testing stages, so him dyin’ ain’t my fault, ya hear?

POMMY suddenly sits up, his eyes glittering.

LILITH:

Ah! I’d know that look anywhere! Pommy!!

POMMY pumps both his fists –er, digit things in the air.

POMMY:

Pommy the cutest hero in the galaxy has retuuuuuurned, myuu!!

LILITH hugs POMMY tightly.

LILITH:  
Yaaay! Bomberman will be overjoyed!

POMMY:

Myuuu!

POMMY then glances upward from LILITH’s embrace and his eyes bulge out.

POMMY:

WHAT IS THAT?! ……myu?

LILITH and FREDDY take a look and freak out as well.

FREDDY:

That satellite is heading straight for us!!

LILITH:

That’s where Bomberman went! Is he in some sort of trouble?

FREDDY:

I dunno sweetie, but we best get a move on before that collides with us!

LILITH:

You’re right, but aren’t we running on auxiliary power? Do we have enough energy to move the frontier in time?

FREDDY:

We ain’t gonna figure that out talkin’ bout it. I reckon’ that Bomber-fella of yers is wrapped up with his own issues up there, so we can only rely on ourselves in this situation! Lily, critter, you ready to go?

POMMY:

Pommy isn’t a critter, myu!

LILITH:

He means yes! Just tell us what to do.

FREDDY nods.

FREDDY:

It’s a shame Imma lose a my shipment here, but ain’t no use cryin’ over spilt milk. You two just follow my directions, and we’ll get outta this. Okay?

POMMY and LILITH nod.

FREDDY:

Good, good.

He gingerly lifts himself from the chair and points behind them.

FREDDY:

We’re headin’ to the back, okay?

The two follow FREDDY, as SHIRO and MAX’s fight continues. MAX is inches away from SHIRO’s head when SHIRO grabs his arm, and tosses him overhead crumpling him in a heap before him. MAX flicks his arm, sending the hyper plasma bomb at him, which SHIRO ducks under and punches down with a fire bomb imbued fist. MAX places his hands on the ground and kicks up at SHIRO knocking him aside, and follows up with a ground sweep which sends him to the floor. MAX literally leaps upon this opportunity, charging his fingers with a strange energy, in an effort to stab SHIRO, who shuffles backward quickly, and inelegantly, MAX’s fingers apparently packing enough strength to destroy the floor.

SHIRO:

Inelegant my foot! That guy’s fingers aren’t sticky, but they’re bad news!

MAX looks up at SHIRO, his eyes a blazing red, debris clattering from the floor as he raises his hand.

MAX:

You can certainly move, freak.

SHIRO:

What the hell are you, anyway?!

MAX:

If I knew the answer to that question, I wouldn’t have to seek out energy.

SHIRO:

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now this is getting ridiculous. You know you need energy, but you don’t know what you are? Seems to me that you’re not even really alive in the strictest sense of the word.

MAX:

What would you know?

SHIRO:

Living without being alive? Yeah, that’s pretty much my jam, Maxhole…at least it was up until now.

MAX seems oddly intrigued by this, but wills a hyper plasma bomb into existence anyway.

MAX:

I don’t care about your life story. Now your death interests me greatly.

He tosses the hyper plasma bomb at SHIRO who swats it aside.

SHIRO:

Dude, this didn’t work the first time we met, so why would it work no—

MAX lunges at SHIRO pinning him to a wall, electrocuting him with an electric aura and spreading his arms wide to keep him from escaping.

SHIRO:

NGH! Dammit, let me go!

MAX eyes him evilly, hungrily.

MAX:

Now, at long last I will have the energy I need to stave off the darkness forever.

SHIRO can feel something leaving him as he struggles against MAX, but he’s not wholly sure of what it is is. Is it energy? Is it the essence of the elements that reside in his body? Or something closer, dearer to him?

SHIRO:

Thinking.

I can’t let it end here! I have to get out of this…but how?

He then remembers there is an element he hasn’t used.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

I really don’t like the idea of owing that asshead a favor, so I was going to just ignore the fact that I have his element, but…

SHIRO then gasps in pain as he realizes the thing he’s losing is…himself. If this continues, his very soul will be what MAX takes. Which is to say that the elements that reside in his body have attached themselves to his very being –they are him, and he is them. SHIRO considers this for a millisecond, but quickly shakes his head and decides to consider this later when he isn’t in immediate danger of not existing or something worse.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

When I use the other elements, I just think of their elemental noise, and things happen. For the sake of “light” I just think about calm, but what do I do to summon darkness?

Memories of home flood SHIRO’s consciousness as he asks himself this question –as do memories of his journey with LILITH and POMMY. As he remembers these things, pain shoots up his spine from MAX’s draining of his essence blotting it out in pure darkness. The feeling in SHIRO’s legs fades, and he looks down to see not MAX but darkness. For a short moment he can understand MAX’s fear, his desire to outrun this pervasive threat. Still, this isn’t where things will end for him because they literally _cannot._

SHIRO:

Maxhole, I might get why you’re doing this now, but it doesn’t change the fact that I can’t let it happen. I made a promise to Lils, and there are others who aren’t here now that I owe. For her, for them, for everyone I can’t back down.

SHIRO uses what little strength he has to headbutt MAX which surprises him enough to slacken his grip in one arm, which SHIRO wrenches free and uses to quickly will darkness.

SHIRO:

I’m not sure what this’ll do, but here goes!

The darkness explodes in mid-air creating a mini black hole that inhales MAX’s free arm and snaps it after disappearing into thin air. MAX leaps back, apparently unperturbed by the loss of an arm, sending a volley of mini hyper plasma bombs at SHIRO and overwhelming him with sheer numbers….or so he thought. Each attack is grabbed by a black hole and disappears from sight. SHIRO is surprised by this too, but this surprise gives way to horror when the mini black holes fuse together into a large one and their suction power grows in strength threatening to inhale both he and MAX.

SHIRO:

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap! Why isn’t it working the same way it did with Regulus?!

MAX:

What the hell did you do, freak?!

SHIRO:

Hell if I know!

SHIRO gets on his feet and tries to get away from the black hole, but its suction power is too strong. He finds himself slowly being dragged in, as MAX watches from a distance.

SHIRO:

Well, this went badly. I suppose that’s to be expected from a power given to me by that idiot.

MAX:

You little fool. What did you even come here to do?

SHIRO:

I know it’s hard to tell, but would you believe I came here not to die?

SHIRO suddenly smiles mischievously.

SHIRO:

Actually, I’d think you’d be doing more to stop this? After all, if I end up getting black holed, then your hope of getting an everlast battery goes down the literal drain.

MAX:

Growling.

Are you suggesting I save you from your own stupidity?

SHIRO:

I’d like to say it’s more of an incentive.

MAX glares at SHIRO who is mere feet away from the black hole.

MAX:

Freak.

SHIRO:

Get over here and save me, dumbass.

MAX growls and speeds over to SHIRO, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the black hole with the one hand he has left. SHIRO glances at this and winces.

SHIRO:

Doesn’t that hurt?

MAX seems surprised at this too.

MAX:

Surprisingly, it doesn’t.

SHIRO:  
Dude, seriously, you need to find out what you are.

Suddenly the black hole widens, and it’s suction power increases. Even MAX cannot avoid it now, and both are dragged backward toward it. MAX glances up at the black hole and is suddenly afraid, the gaping hole of darkness reminding him of his own plight.

MAX:

N—No, I can’t…not now….!

SHIRO:

H—Hey, don’t freak out now.

MAX shakes his head and tries to remain focused, but the darkness of the black hole both beckons and repels him, the struggle against the metaphysical darkness and the very real darkness before him becoming too much to bear. His grip on SHIRO begins to slacken which frightens the bomber. MAX’s power is also beginning to wane at this point, and it isn’t long until he is on one knee and breathing heavily.

SHIRO:

Don’t tell me you’re running out of juice now?! Hey! Maxhole!

MAX’s grip gives out and SHIRO falls toward the black hole.

SHIRO:

Craaaaaaaap!! Wait a sec, didn’t I see something like this before?

SHIRO remembers his run in with KAGEO and HIKARU back on planet Epikyur.

SHIRO:

Ah wait, I have both of those bombs now! Maybe I can get out of this using….

SHIRO realizes he is mere inches away from the black hole now.

SHIRO:

TIME TO DO THIS.

SHIRO wills a light bomb, but unfortunately is too close to the black hole to throw it, and is sucked in….just to come out the other side and fall out of the black hole.

SHIRO:

I’m alive….but, _why?_

He then realizes he’s still holding onto the light bomb.

SHIRO:

Could it be merely having this thing allowed me to pass through the darkness unharmed?

SHIRO shrugs.

SHIRO:

I’m cool with this.

He then watches as the darkness swallows up the satellite…and MAX supposedly, before disappearing completely.

SHIRO:

I never did figure out what his deal was….and now Maru’s cruiser is done for, which means…

SHIRO is indeed floating out in space.

SHIRO:

Ah….welp, it definitely does seem like I’m fated to die in one way or another today.

The light bomb fades from sight as does his consciousness.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Geez, not once, but twice has this happened to me. It’s gone from being a catastrophe to a minor annoyance at this point. Though at the very least, Lils, cheesebrain and Unc are going to be okay with the satellite not about to crush them.

SHIRO looks up at a pillar of white light headed toward him.

SHIRO:

I guess I spoke too soon…again.

The light engulfs him, and he disappears from sight.

Meanwhile, FREDDY, LILITH and POMMY try to get the frontier moving on auxiliary power.

FREDDY:

Now it’s possible to get this hunk o junk movin’ on just auxiliary power, but it takes some time, Lily.

LILITH:

How long will it take?

FREDDY:

It might take nearly half a day if we were tryin’ to run the whole fleet, but on one car, maybe fifteen minutes.

LILITH:

It’ll have to do, but we’re really cutting things close!

POMMY:

Um, Lilith, Mr. Freddy?

LILITH:

Pommy? What is it?

POMMY:

Maybe Pommy has awakened to a new sort of power thanks to the time spent as a linefaced well of irrelevant humor, but Pommy thinks that the danger has passed….

LILITH:

That’s a pretty coherent thought, Pommy.

She narrows her eye at him.

LILITH:

Are you really back to normal?

POMMY waves his arms in protest.

POMMY:

Myuu!! It’s like Pommy said, perhaps it’s just a leftover effect!

FREDDY:

Lily, check this out!

LILITH:

Huh? What is it?

She ventures over to a nearby window and gasps at what she sees.

LILITH:

The satellite is gone?!

POMMY:

Ooh, so Pommy was right, myu!

FREDDY:

It’s the darndest thing…

POMMY suddenly shivers.

LILITH:

What is it? Do you sense danger, boy?

POMMY nods rapidly.

LILITH:

Is Bomberman in a well---er, black hole?

POMMY:

N—No, Pommy can’t tell where Bomberman is, myuu!

LILITH:

Oh no! What happened to him?!

FREDDY:

To be fair, Lily, that’s more dangerous for him than it is for us….

LILITH and POMMY glare at FREDDY.

FREDDY:

It’s the truth! Though I suppose we should worry about him.

POMMY:

Mr. Freddy is right, myu. Pommy doesn’t think that Bomberman’s the danger….

LILITH:

He’d probably be mad to hear that, but what do you think is the danger?

POMMY:

It’s something straight ahead!

LILITH and FREDDY quickly focus their attention ahead as POMMY has indicated, but don’t immediately see anything.

LILITH:

Pommy, there’s noth—

Suddenly the car of the frontier they’re in lurches forward as if being pulled by something.

FREDDY:

What’s goin’ on?!

LILITH:

I—I don’t know but….

The eye obscured by her bangs glows with a dim light.

LILITH:

I think it’s _her._

POMMY:

The Goddess?

LILITH nods and bites her lip as the ship lurches forward into a different area of space.

Meanwhile SHIRO awakens to find that he is actually very much alive.

SHIRO:

Sneer.

One for me, zero for my inevitable demise.

When he tries to move however, he cannot as his legs and arms are strapped by steel cuffs to a chair, and that he is blindfolded, as light seeps from beneath a cloth tied to his face.

SHIRO:

Okay. One and a half for me.

He hears a door in the distance open and close, and footsteps drawing closer to him.

SHIRO:

Torture me all you want, but I don’t know nuttin’.

Silence.

SHIRO:

S—Sorry, I’ve always wanted to say that….

Suddenly the blindfold is taken off his head and he is face to face with a middle aged man, wearing a black baseball cap with a red “B” in the center of a green circle. Besides this hat he is well dressed in a white suit jacket, vest and pants. He stares down at SHIRO his blue eyes enigmatic –without emotion as is his expression. His hair is green, as is his goatee, and his aura isn’t overtly threatening, nor is his gait, but SHIRO knows that he is cautious, and responds by adjusting his own expectations. The man adjusts his cap with one hand and points to SHIRO with the other, a smile in his voice despite not being on his face.

MAN:

It’s true, you really don’t know anything….but would you _like_ to?

SHIRO’s eyes narrow.

SHIRO:

Who are you?

CAP:

No one special, just a very “divine” policeman.

**_Ending theme: Not just another song._ **

I departed alone from the city of music where I was born.

Every time I wanted to be there, something somewhere was missing.

Anyhow I wanted to be here, so I continue searching, walking along the confines of white space.

Building dreams on an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

Memories slip on foundations and are unreliable homes for the soul.

To an eternally young heart beating with a desire to test the limits of untapped potential,

It's yours; I'll trust you with everything now.

Rising above an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

On a rickety suspension bridge swaying back and forth under the weight of lofty dreams,

Created from the volatile emotions of youth,

It's creaking in the rain simultaneously filling me with night long anxiety and lulling me to sleep.

This is what I want –for it to never end.

And this is what I want---

For you too to believe it will never end.

For a song of me to be everlasting in the hearts of others.

This is what I want to never end.


	42. Dive into memories and the past! An unbelievable truth appears?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning. It's a fine day to wish I was still in bed --I mean to only come to work because I wrote ST on the work computer and forgot to save it and take it home so I had to come in and upload it or else It'd be late...I mean...I need to do something about this insomnia. In any case, ST is rising and shining even if it's author is not. Let's talk less about me and more about Rukifellth though.
> 
> Rukifellth is an oddity in canon *and* in ST since he's kind of this weird mix of developed and not really? Like, he's a space pirate who apparently has an entire fleet amassed under him, so that would mean he's got a name and occupation, and Lilith is apparently (YMMV of course) quite interested in him, so there must be something to him, right? Yet canon only really establishes what's important to moving the plot of the game. Yet when compared to everyone else he's both slightly more developed and less. So it was interesting to come up with his ST equivalent, and flesh him out a bit --which was the point of quite a few episodes in the 20's. (Man, it's really been twenty episodes since he appeared in the current timeline.) I basically took what canon gave me and ignored a huge chunk of it while taking another chunk, ironing it, spraying it with too much starch and hanging it to dry. Lilith's (YMMV) infatuation with him makes more sense if they grew up together, and if she were the daughter of the space pirate king, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to imagine him going into the same line of work. (I do wish I had time/the opportunity to write space pirate intern Ruk learning the ropes with Maru for a while, but alas.) So in short, he's a weird hodgepodge of what I think the creators might have done if they could have been arsed to develop him more/ where my imagination took me.
> 
> It might sound like laziness (and to be fair it is a little bit,) but I don't think he and Shiro would have met under different circumstances simply because he's out discovering new planets while Shiro was on primus chasing leads in regard to Sirius and making ends meet by performing dirty deeds done cheap. They literally would have no reason to run into each other if it weren't for the black hole. If I were pushed to make up *something* though, I feel like Shiro would feel shamed by this guy who's out making something of himself while he's chasing around a guy who very clearly abandoned him. In short, they'd be one sided enemies. 
> 
> The answer to the last question is somewhat explained later, and I don't want to spoil. Needless to say, Ruk has his reasons besides finding Lilith to give the demon in his head a place to stay. It's equal parts tragic as it is noble, so stay tuned for it. 
> 
> With Rukifellth done, I've basically outlined the important characters for this series, which means for the last few episodes it's going to be me blabbering on in this space about nothing....or will it? /arched eyebrow.
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "D" as in, diving into anything requires proper warm up and and waiting thirty minutes before eating if possible.

**Episode 42: Dive into memories and the past! An unbelievable truth appears?!**

???:

It appears they’re on the move.

A ship from above watches as the frontier lurches forward slowly as if being pulled by something invisible.

???:

I do believe things are progressing just as you said they would.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location, CAP is on a communicator with the person watching the frontier, and his expression becomes grim.

CAP:

Right. I’ve got our ace in the hole here, so I’ll proceed with things on this end. Keep an eye on them as best you can, but don’t get too close.

???:

But of course. I cannot receive compensation if I am dead, after all.

CAP:

Quite the enterprising guy aren’t we? I can’t be mad at that.

???:

But of course, once a space pirate, always a space pirate.

The pilot of the other ship is none other than BIG who had survived the noah subjugation war.

BIG:

I have no intention of getting too close to that place in space even if you were to double my pay.

CAP:

Keep in touch, okay?

BIG:

Will do.

CAP ends the call and glances over at SHIRO who eyes him incredulously.

SHIRO:

When you were talking about an “Ace in the hole”, you weren’t referring to me were you?

CAP:

Ding-ding-ding.

SHIRO:

Hell no. I don’t want any part of what you’re scheming, stranger. While I appreciate being saved from my space predicament, I’m out of the business of getting involved in other people’s problems.

CAP:

Ordinarily I’d compliment you for being wise for your years, but the thing is _this_ problem and _your_ problem are in fact the same problem.

SHIRO’s eyebrow rises and he struggles against his captivity a moment before sighing and leaning back.

SHIRO:

At this point I’m too tired to argue.

CAP:

Grinning.

And I have no problem kicking a man when he’s down.

SHIRO:

Har-har. Why am I being shackled like this? Is this your way of forcing me to listen to your witty banter?

CAP:

Ah, well no. See, this is a visual presentation, and that seat is specialized to accommodate that.

SHIRO:

Frowning.

Visual? Wait, you’re not just going to talk at me?

CAP:

Nah, Not my style. It’s much easier to have you talk at you. I mean, you basically know the entire story; it’s just a matter of rearranging it so it makes sense.

CAP points at a helmet like apparatus connected to the chair that SHIRO hadn’t noticed until now.

CAP:

It’s definitely time you learned the truth of this matter. Sorry it took so long to finally get here, but you know how bureaucracy works.

SHIRO:

It doesn’t work at all.

CAP:

Snickers.

You know what? I really like you kid. Anyway, let’s begin.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

CAP pulls up a chair, turns it around and leans upon the back now eye-to-eye with SHIRO.

CAP:

To begin with you’re on the right track, heading to that warship you leveled a while back.

SHIRO:

The noah? Wait, wait, wait. You knew about that?!

CAP:

I actually was in the noah after you did your thing. Though, my objective was to kill a certain demon while it was weak. Things…didn’t go so well, but I guess they weren’t going to from the start. That’s what we get for relying on space pirates.

SHIRO:

Wait. Now that I think of it, I didn’t wreck up the place that badly, but yet the way Maru and Elly were talking, it was like the whole ship had been blasted to dust.

CAP:

You actually did wreck it up pretty bad, but you are right that things were at least decent. Though none of that matters, since the demon has the ability to access the noah’s “memory”.

SHIRO:

M—Memory?

CAP taps his head and smiles.

CAP:

Memory.

SHIRO:

Maybe you’re not aware of this, but space ships don’t have memory in the sense that you’re implying.

CAP:

Pffft, Everything’s got memories. Maybe objects don’t have memories of their own, but we have memories _of_ them. The demon is able to rebuild the noah based on that and its own strength. By now it’s probably recreated the ship and what was on it before our little “mishap”.

SHIRO:

It has the power to manipulate memories?!

CAP:

Yup, how else do you think it got the Astral knights to work with it? By manipulating their memories and making them believe it’s what they’re supposed to do.

SHIRO sweats, only now actually thinking about the enemy he is about to face. While it’s true having LILITH back had brought him some calm, it hadn’t actually changed his situation at all. He’s going to have to fight whatever was looking for the elements in the first place, and it’s no stretch of the imagination to figure that it is stronger than the knights if it had been able to control them. That being said, memory manipulation isn’t an ability he can throw a bomb at and defeat.

SHIRO:

Damn….what am I going to do…?

CAP:

That’s simple. You’re going to board the noah and subjugate the demon. Don’t forget you have all of the elements now. Those things were specifically created to seal the demon and its light counterpart after all.

SHIRO:

You keep talking about a demon. What the hell is it?

CAP:

Ah, now we’re at the main point of this conversation. See, what you know as the goddess is actually half of a greater whole. I’m sure your gal-pal told you about being touched by a goddess right? And then there’s the thing with her friend who’s suddenly caught a case of evil.

SHIRO:

Rukifellth is possessed by a demon? Huh.

CAP:

You don’t seem all that surprised.

SHIRO:

I guess cause I sort of…sensed it? Even though I haven’t met the guy myself, being with Lils after Thantos left me with that ‘impression’, if that makes sense.

CAP:

Thinking.

The power within him is strong enough to sense the divine without an impetus? We were thinking he’d be strong, but this is beyond what we could have ever expected…but why him? The ‘fate’ that lead him here seems arbitrary at best, several coincidences congealing into the current reality, so how….?

To SHIRO

I get it, yeah. It seems your body is getting used to the elements.

SHIRO:

Though, something seems off. From the way you say it, the elements were used to seal whatever the demon and goddess were right? So then, assuming when Lils and Rukifellth showed up at the door they released the two, why would the demon want to get them back?

CAP blows air and stands up and back from the chair.

CAP:

Each of the elements host a great deal of power, so perhaps the demon wants to make a power grab before it destroys the universe.

SHIRO:

No, I don’t think that’s it.

CAP’s eyebrow rises.

SHIRO:

See, I know what it’s like to have power and the rage to use it –hence the noah incident. If the demon is strong enough to manipulate memories, it could easily have taken over the noah and used that to spread destruction throughout the universe. Yet it decided to focus on finding the elements, and using the knights to do so. Hell, it could have even used the knights to do it’s bidding rather than going on an overblown scavenger hunt. As the guy who fought and….

SHIRO pauses, takes a breath and continues.

SHIRO:

…Killed them, I know how strong they are. The demon’s goal is something else, and it’s not just universal destruction. It’s something personal.

CAP:

Personal, huh? If I can be honest with you for a minute, kid…

SHIRO blinks and tilts his head, as CAP sighs and sits back down in the backwards chair, his focus on a nearby window and deep space outside of it for a moment before he continues.

CAP:

Sorry, I kind of had to get permission before I continued. My bosses are real hardasses.

SHIRO frowns and glances around.

SHIRO:

There’s….no one here.

CAP:

Ah, uh, forget that. In short, my bosses and I really have no idea of what the demon and goddess are up to, nor do we know how they were created.

SHIRO:

Huh?

CAP:

See, they used to be one being known as the sovereignty system…a divine watchdog of sorts.

SHIRO:

There’s that word again, ‘divine’. Just what are you, and what are they?

CAP:

Darkly.

My bosses answer to the beings that run life as you know it.

SHIRO:

Y…You mean God?!

CAP:

God _s._ Plural.

SHIRO feels a sinking feeling in his stomach.

SHIRO:

Y—You mean I’ve picked a fight with a God?!

CAP:

Shakes his head.

More like you’ve entered the God’s front yard and kicked his misbehaving dog in the balls. The problem is they’re the owners, but they don’t know why Fido has been a bad dog.

SHIRO:

No divine vet?

CAP:

Heh, good one. There are plenty of those, but the dog itself has long since run off to do its own thing. Furthermore, no one knows where this naughty pup came from, or why it’s in the yard to begin with.

SHIRO:

You said it was a guard dog?

CAP spreads his hands, turns them upward and shrugs as he straightens up.

CAP:

One gets a guard dog to guard something right? Apparently what exactly this pup is watching has been lost in the annals of history. So it’s just been guarding a thing without anyone knowing why.

SHIRO:

So the sovereignty system has been doing a job it was told to do a long time ago, so long ago that no one actually knows what it’s supposed to be doing anymore?

CAP:

That’s about right.

SHIRO:

That’s…kind of sad, don’tcha think? Maybe some just like to work hard, but eventually you’d like to be told that your job is done and you can rest, or at the very least that your work is being appreciated.

SHIRO bows his head sadly.

SHIRO:

It wouldn’t be weird to imagine that at some point one begins to wonder why they’re working so hard, and for what.

CAP blinks and leans on one arm.

CAP:

That’s an interesting way of looking at things. Leave it to a mortal to think outside of the box. When you get to live as long as they do, the idea of doing the same thing day to day becomes commonplace.

SHIRO:

So now we have the sovereignty system running about doing whatever until one day it split into two and then…did a thing?

CAP:

Wryly.

Isn’t it you, Bomberman who does a thing?

SHIRO glares at him.

CAP:  
Aww, c’mon, don’t be like that. I thought it was funny.

SHIRO:

If we could speed this up? I kind of left my friends in mid-peril.

CAP:

Ugh, so impatient. Then again, with a lifespan like yours, I guess I understand it.

CAP then reaches over SHIRO and pulls the apparatus down, and over his head.

CAP:

Here’s the visual part of the presentation. While we’ve been hypothesizing about the “why”, we’ve got the “who”.

SHIRO:

Wary.

This isn’t going to hurt or anything is it? I’m kind of against pain –especially mine.

CAP:

It won’t hurt at all! …The chair at least. You on the other hand, well, the reason why you’re being restrained is so you don’t hurt yourself.

SHIRO:

HEEEEYYYYY!!! LET ME OUT DAMMIT!!

CAP:

No can do, bromide.

CAP lowers the helmet onto SHIRO’s head, which is admittedly hard since he’s struggling now, fastens it on, and flicks a switch on the side. SHIRO’s eyes widen as the chair whirrs to life, and apparently nothing happens.

SHIRO:

H—heheh, I knew you were kidding. This chair is….

Several wires drop from the helmet and painfully stab themselves into his head, sending an electronic pulse directly and painfully into his head. SHIRO screams and buckles in the chair as CAP watches impassively from the side.

CAP:

Flatly.

It’ll go easier if you don’t struggle so much. The story is deep down in your noggin, and you won’t see it if you’re hollering and carrying on.

SHIRO doesn’t seem to hear him, and CAP shrugs.

CAP:

I tried.

He wiggles a remote control from his pocket, and presses the power button. A flat screen monitor lowers into position behind him, and he sits down in the chair properly to see what should be SHIRO’s memories on display. Meanwhile, on the frontier, LILITH, FREDDY and POMMY are wary as the ship heads into the unknown seemingly on its own accord.

FREDDY:

Lily, do you know what’s goin’ on here?

LILITH:

I might have an idea, yes.

POMMY:

D—Does Lilith mind telling Pommy and Freddy, myu? Pommy doesn’t like to be confused…

LILITH glances back at POMMY, offering a weak smile.

LILITH:

You’re right, Pommy. Besides, I’m not sure how long I’ll be here…

FREDDY:

What do you mean, love?

LILITH:

To put this bluntly, something else has taken over my body –a goddess who’s fighting with a demon.

POMMY:

Lilith…

FREDDY:

How did that happen? And wait, if that there goddess is in you, then the demon is…

LILITH:

Nodding.

Yes, the demon is in Rukifellth, and it’s my fault. It’s why I’ve been desperately trying to save him.

POMMY:  
But what does that have to do what’s going on now, myu?

LILITH:

We’ve entered the space where the demon resides. It’s clear that we’ve been sighted, and now it’s trying to bring us in.

POMMY:

Myuuu!! Pommy’s not ready to deal with a demon! What do we do?

FREDDY:

I reckon there ain’t much we can do at this point. That demon has us hook line and sinker, unless we’re gonna go out for a swim in space.

LILITH:

I’m sorry, both of you. Bomberman did want to go on without getting you involved, but I insisted on coming here.

POMMY:

It’s not Lilith’s fault! After all, it’s because Bomberman has no friends that Freddy was attacked in the first place, myuu!

FREDDY nods in agreement as LILITH laughs nervously.

LILITH:

I don’t think Bomberman would be happy to hear that. But I absolutely promise to protect you guys as long as I can.

LILITH says this and offers her bravest smile, but it’s clear to POMMY and FREDDY that she is wavering between fear and despair.

POMMY:

Determined.

Myu! Pommy can take care of himself!

FREDDY glances at POMMY before smiling to himself.

FREDDY:

Little critter is right, Lily. We can take care of ourselves, so you just worry about doin’ what you can.

LILITH:

Th—Thank you….

The three face forward just as space begins to bend around the frontier, creating a hole around the ship, while continuing to push it in. Inside the space pocket, the frontier seemingly warps into a zigzag shape and the thing pulling it goes into overdrive, pulling the ship into hyperspace for several seconds before coming to an abrupt halt, sending the three flying into the opposite side of the ship. FREDDY and POMMY land in a crumpled heap and it takes several seconds to collect themselves before they can stand.

POMMY:

Myuuu, that smarts…what just happened?

FREDDY:

Seems like we’ve been teleported to a different point in space, but I couldn’t tell ya where we are exactly.

POMMY:

Ah! What about Bomberman?? How will he be able to catch up with us if even we don’t know where we are, myu?

FREDDY:

That’s assumin’ that he ain’t in big trouble himself.

POMMY:

Waaah, Pommy doesn’t like this situation!

FREDDY:

You and me both critter.

POMMY:

What does Lilith think, myu?

The two look around and find that LILITH isn’t there.

FREDDY:

Lily? Where did you get to?

POMMY:

Lilith?! Did she fall out, myu??

FREDDY:

She couldn’t have left on her own….

POMMY looks up at FREDDY questioningly.

FREDDY:

To be honest with you, I did see her doin’ somethin’ for a sec before we got tossed about.

POMMY:  
Something?

FREDDY:

Somthin’ like prayin’, I reckon. I think she went and took us seriously when we told her we can take care of oursselfs, and went to go take care of that demon on her own usin’ the power of that goddess.

POMMY’s mouth drops open and he begins a long and exaggerated gasp.

FREDDY:

That foolhardy little girl…but, what’s more painful is that she wasn’t wrong. If she had to try ‘n take on that demon with us holdin’ her back, we woulda been in real trouble.

POMMY:

But, but….

FREDDY:

Critter, I dunno about you, but I ain’t exactly built to take on somthin’ like a demon. Especially if it’s strong enough to go pullin’ and pluckin’ ships whenever it wants.

POMMY sighs sadly.

POMMY:

Pommy isn’t either, myuuu.

FREDDY:

At this point, we just gotta do some prayin’ of our own, either Lily gets out of that situation with tha demon, alive or the longer shot –that Bomberman fella gets back here.

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t like not being able to do anything…myuu…

FREDDY shakes his head sadly.

FREDDY:

Sometimes that’s the card we’re dealt, critter.

LILITH opens her eyes, blinking tiredly as she slowly rises from lying on her side. Her immediate surroundings are familiar, and she narrows her eyes in recognition.

LILITH:

The warship…noah.

She is in a corridor of the noah, the lights and sounds the same as they were before SHIRO’s rampage. It’s as if the noah hadn’t been subject to two consecutive attacks, but something in LILITH tells her that something is off.

LILITH:

Where are the people? The BHB army?

A voice suddenly throbs in her subconscious, poking at her weakened will with the pressure of its presence.

VOICE:

I haven’t the power to raise the dead. A memory can summon a wisp of a past life, but that wisp is merely a recording, a pale imitation of the real thing.

LILITH feels herself losing consciousness, despite fighting to stay awake. Her body is urging her to sleep, to finally get the rest she had been resisting, but to do that might mean –

LILITH:

I don’t want to lose myself yet…I don’t want to give myself up to you!

Another voice, this time her own, but not her own speaks….it is the goddess MIHAELE.

MIHAELE:

This is no longer your fight, child. Let me address the demon.

LILITH:

He’s my friend too, Mihaele! I won’t let you take this away from me!

MIHAELE:

All the more reason why I need to do this. While it is true I recruited you, I couldn’t have done so if you did not agree.

LILITH:

But you lied to me about Bomberman! You told me he was dead, so you could take my body..!

MIHAELE:

I did not lie. As far as I could ‘ascertain’ he had died. Something acted from outside the ‘boundary’ and saved his life. By the time I knew he continues to draw breath, I had already—

LILITH:

You had already gotten what you wanted right?

MIHAELE is silent as LILITH pushes back in her mind.

LILITH:

Why bother telling me that? You knew if I found out I’d try to return….but I don’t blame you Mihaele, I blame myself for hiding behind you from my own pain. I should have faced the truth myself!

MIHAELE:

You are already too weak to oppose me, child. You knew it was only a matter of time until this happened again. Now sleep, and allow me to take back what I have lost.

LILITH:  
Mihaele, stop! I---!

MIHAELE:

I will do whatever it takes, including sleeping with and stepping on the lives and corpses of others to fulfil my duty.

LILITH:

MIHAELE!!!

LILITH’s body goes limp for a second, but before she has fallen onto her side again, MIHAELE has taken over and is bent on one knee. Her eyes focus and she looks up at nothing in particular before speaking.

MIHAELE:

Show yourself. I know you can do that much with the power you have gained while resting.

VOICE:

Chuckling.

You would like that wouldn’t you? However, I refuse. I know you and your treachery very well. If you have the desire to see me, then seek me out. Such is fitting for a being with inferior power like you. I have subjugated this body fully, while you still haven’t managed to take that mortal for yourself.

MIHAELE:

Thinking.

That’s a lie….

To the voice:

What is it you desire from me? Revenge?

VOICE:

I am far past that, you pathetic fool. I want to see you suffer, to watch as I take what you once claimed….I want to taste your loneliness and pain.

MIHAELE clenches LILITH’s fists and closes her eyes in frustration.

MIHAELE:

You understand nothing! It wasn’t as if I wanted that to happen!

VOICE:

Even if that is true, you also did nothing to prevent it, did you?

MIHAELE:

That’s….

VOICE:

Do not patronize me. You made your choice back then.

MIHAELE opens her eyes and slowly but surely makes her way down the hall, her possession of LILITH not quite complete, hampering her movements.

MIHAELE:

You mustn’t let hatred blind you so! Remember what you are to me!

In RUKIFELLTH’s quarters, the demon in his body sits, one eye ablaze, as it watches MIHAELE in the other closed eyelid. It’s body is more robust than it was during the noah incident, as it had kept its promise to RUKIFELLTH to provide proper sustenance to his body. It lifts its legs into the chair and sits cross-legged as it sneers at MIHALE’s attempt to reach its location.

VOICE:

You claim that I was something to you? I thought that at one point, but now I’ve seen the truth. I took _them_ from you, and rather than spare them to me, you associated with that warrior and broke them all instead. If you cannot have what you want, then no one can, right?

MIHAELE shudders at this and holds herself up, biting her lips.

MIHAELE:

I had no choice then, and now. If I could take it back, if I could do it over I would choose you a thousand, no a million times over. You were my first love, the one who was with me from the beginning. You and I are the only ones for each other. I chose treachery and blood as sacrifices for another chance with you. Please, please…Drujahari, come back to me!

DRUJAHARI in RUKIFELLTH’s body sneers.

DRUJAHARI:

Do not call me by that name! I am the one who has chosen my hatred of you over everything else! I am the demon of darkness!

MIHAELE clenches her fist and runs down the hallway as DRUJAHARI watches her. Without turning around DRUJAHARI addresses someone…

DRUJAHARI:

While she makes her way here, I can play with you, mortal.

Something gleams in the darkness above DRUJAHARI and lunges at the demon. Meanwhile, CAP has dozed off despite SHIRO’s yelling and struggling as the monitor still only shows _his_ memories, and not what he wants to see.

CAP:

Ugh, if I see one more ‘my dad is the best’ mug in these things, I’ll scream.

CAP rises from the chair to get refreshments when he receives a call on his communicator from BIG.

CAP:

Yo, yo.

BIG:

The frontier has disappeared into hyperspace.

CAP:

Yo?

BIG:

I’ve lost track of them, so it would appear the two have finally begun their rendezvous.

CAP:

Yooooooo.

BIG:

I’m heading back for now, be sure to wire my money into the account as we promised.

CAP points his two pointer fingers at the direction he imagines BIG to be in.

CAP:

Yo.

BIG ends the call and CAP glances at SHIRO who has stopped screaming and leans to the side of the chair, slumped over, his eyes whited out.

CAP:

Finally. This kid’s got some lungs on him.

He eyes the screen behind him and gasps.

CAP:

Yoooooooo.

The picture quality is grainy, but CAP can make out the sound of two babies crying. He rushes back to the monitor and stares at it intently. The picture quality clears up, and he sees it –two baby girls crying as a man and woman walk them back to their home, both expressing disbelief that someone would abandon two healthy children. CAP narrows his eyes, and sits down in his chair, arms crossed. The two girls are familiar, one with blue hair and the other with red, and as the man and woman walk, light and shadow seem to bend around them.

CAP:

C—Could it be, that the sovereignty system….but why would it do something like that?

He thinks back to what SHIRO said and frowns.

CAP:

If I’m to think of it _that_ way then it makes sense, but that’s ridiculous….right?

His attention returns to the monitor as the woman coddles both sleeping girls in her arms as the man looks on happily.

**_Ending theme: Not just another song._ **

I departed alone from the city of music where I was born.

Every time I wanted to be there, something somewhere was missing.

Anyhow I wanted to be here, so I continue searching, walking along the confines of white space.

Building dreams on an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

Memories slip on foundations and are unreliable homes for the soul.

To an eternally young heart beating with a desire to test the limits of untapped potential,

It's yours; I'll trust you with everything now.

Rising above an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

On a rickety suspension bridge swaying back and forth under the weight of lofty dreams,

Created from the volatile emotions of youth,

It's creaking in the rain simultaneously filling me with night long anxiety and lulling me to sleep.

This is what I want –for it to never end.

And this is what I want---

For you too to believe it will never end.

For a song of me to be everlasting in the hearts of others.

This is what I want to never end.


	43. Reminiscence –The tale of a certain family’s origin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mornin' ST fans! It's WedNESday, and I'm finally feeling rested, so let the fun times commence! Except this episode is more cute and kind of sad than "fun" so, let the melancholy times commence! (Cute + Sad= Melancholy? I was never good at math.) 
> 
> Not much to say about this one other than none of the main characters appear at all. That's right, everyone takes a backseat to a flashback. It's kind of my MO at this point, so it shouldn't be very surprising I don't think. However, I think this episode and the one after it are important --if not *the* most important of the entire series. It's also the most stressful thing I've ever had to write --if not only because I'm essentially writing two ST stories side by side simultaneously (alteration! 50 point bonus!) But, damn, the emotional whiplash is deadly. I know it's bad when I'm like. "Man, I really don't want to write this." And not because I'm feeling lazy, but because I've come to like all of the characters so much. Though you know what they say; "The show must go on." 
> 
> Oh, and as for that extra side story I promised a little while back? It should be out reaaaaaaallly soon. I'm jumping over backwards through hoops of fire to ensure that the extra episode, 44, and 45 are on time, and it's one hell of a schedule, but I'll manage or die trying. Hopefully the latter happens after the end of the series. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "F" as in, "family matters are often the most painful."

CAP:

Geez.

CAP waves his hand in front of the now seemingly comatose SHIRO whose eyes are whited out, and head rolls limply to one side.

CAP:

Now I feel bad. They said this thing might be slightly painful for the user, but I didn’t think I’d kill him. Or, well, _almost_ kill him. He’s gonna be mad as hell if/when he wakes up too.

CAP shrugs.

CAP:

To Shiro.

Sorry pal, if I could have avoided this, I would have. When the situation is this dire one’s got no choice but to take extreme measures.

He sits down in a recliner moved specifically for max comfort in front of the screen that SHIRO’s memories are playing out on.

CAP:

Deep breath.

Not sure what I’m gonna see here, and I’ve got a bad feeling, but I’ve come this far so…

He picks up the remote and presses “play” which sends a minor jolt to SHIRO causing him to twitch, and the scene of two girls being coddled by an elderly man and woman unfolds before him.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 43: **Reminiscence –The tale of a certain family’s origin.****

Rain unrelentingly pelts the roof of the modest dwelling where the elderly couple who had found the two baby girls lives. To them, the finding had been a blessing –they had never been able to conceive children of their own. So much so that the decision to adopt them into their little family had been unanimous from the moment they set eyes on them. The only question in regard to them at all had been that of their origin. They live on the outskirts of the big city, where things such as abandoning children –while not common place, happened with enough frequency that it is more of a shame than the heinous act of which it actually was. This and the desire for a simpler life had been what prompted the couple to move out into the meadows outside of town. They had lived quietly and happily after this, wanting for nothing other than children who seemed out of their grasp until now. The deities had seen fit to bless them with not just one, but two healthy babies and they couldn’t be happier. Yet it was strange, strange that the two while elderly are healthy, maybe even moreso than their younger peers suddenly found themselves succumbing to sickness and fatigue often once they had brought the two girls home. Still, they were happy, and the twins were healthy so what more did they need? The elderly lady who is good with her hands stitched them dresses from fabric she had gathered over the years, and the elderly man worked the nearby lands for sustenance and taught the girls about nature. It was an idyllic existence until –

One day they just went to sleep and did not wake up.

It was raining that day, when the girls had awakened and tended to themselves. The lady of the house impressed upon them the importance that ladies be independent, and as such taught them the morning ritual of washing their face and bathing from an early age. Even then she was firm, but gentle with them. At perhaps five years of age, the girls could be relied upon to dress themselves and make simple meals without the help of the couple. So that morning had proceeded like the others –morning ritual and then playing with the elderly man or joining him in the fields. Except this time despite the girls prodding, neither of them woke up. Wearing their red and blue dresses, the two exchange glances, unsure of what to do.

ASHAZDA:

They’re not waking up! Maman didn’t tell us what to do when this happens…

The second girl is quieter than her take charge sister, and replies to her comment by shaking her head slowly, sadly.

The girl in red ventures outside, gazing up at the sky as her sister peers into the room where their “parents” rest. They are both perfectly still, apparently deep in slumber. Yet, the girl in blue realizes there is something unnatural about this. Unfortunately she lacks the experience and words to describe her feeling of unease, to put aside that she finds expressing herself to be a difficult endeavor to begin with. Her sister had always been much better at that, so it had always been her job to communicate, even if sometimes she blurted out the wrong thing at the wrong moment. Right now however, they both agree that this situation is unprecedented.

ASHAZDA:

Drujahariiii~ It’s wet and yucky outside. Usually papa would tell us a story now.

DRUJAHARI nods again.

DRUJAHARI:

It’s too quiet.

ASHAZDA:

I know! I wish it wasn’t raining so we could go out and play, but maman would be upset if we got our dresses dirty.

DRUJAHARI smiles.

DRUJAHARI:

But you do that anyway, Ashazda.

ASHAZDA sticks her tongue out sheepishly.

ASHAZDA:

‘Cause there’s so much to do out there! I don’t want to miss out on anything.

DRUJAHARI glances back into their “parents” room, her expression dour.

ASHAZDA:

Hey, don’t look at me! I don’t know what to do.

DRUJAHARI:

Maybe we should go into the city and ask?

ASHAZDA:

Ohh, you’re so smart! Yes, let’s do that!

DRUJAHARI shifts uncomfortably.

DRUJAHARI:

But how do we manage that?

ASHAZDA’s brows furrow and she crosses her arms, deep in thought.

ASHAZDA:

I don’t know. Oh! It might be in a book, maybe?

ASHAZDA darts into the library and stands on her tip toes to reach a shelf full of books she hadn’t read before. When this doesn’t work, she beckons over to her sister to give her a boost, which she does albeit begrudgingly. She reaches for a book she’s often seen their “father” reading, with a red embossed spine that reads “legends and myths.” Unfortunately DRUJAHARI loses her balance, and the two tip over sending several books along with the one she was reaching for to the floor.

ASHAZDA:

Owwie, what was that for?

DRUJAHARI:

I was tired…

ASHAZDA:

Are you trying to imply that I’m _heavy?_

DRUJAHARI blinks and tilts her head inquisitively.

ASHAZDA:

Maman always used to say that to Papa. I wanted to try it once!

DRUJAHARI:

Ohh.

ASHAZDA:

But you’re not doing it right! You’re supposed to get mad and say “Quit being so nit-picky, woman!” Like papa does.

DRUJAHARI:

S—Sorry.

ASHAZDA:

Ah, it’s fine. It’s only the first time after all.

She steps backward and upon an open book depicting a family. ASHAZDA picks up the book and examines it, some of the words beyond her grasp, but the picture very clear. A mother, father, older brother, and younger sister stand for a family photo, all of them smiling warmly. DRUJAHARI also looks at the picture, and the two of them are silent for a long time, before ASHAZDA asks the question on their both of their minds.

ASHAZDA:

What will we do if they never wake up?

DRUJAHARI closes her eyes, obviously not fond of this possibility.

ASHAZDA:

W—Wait, I see something here!

DRUJAHARI:

What?

ASHAZDA’s eyes glitter and she points at one word in particular.

ASHAZDA:

It says “make” right here, Drujahari! I think this word says Fa-mi-ly? Papa said that a lot, that when we came we made a family, and it’s right here in this book too!

DRUJAHARI tilts her head, not understanding.

ASHAZDA takes her hand and leads her to the doorway of the house, her free hand outstretched outside.

ASHAZDA:

If maman and papa don’t wake up, we can “make” our own family! We can do it if we try, right?

DRUJAHARI’s mouth opens in an “o” shape.

DRUJAHARI:

But we don’t know how to.

ASHAZDA:

Papa said if we put our mind to it, we can do anything. I want to make a family with you –my sister.

DRUJAHARI looks uncertain, but gazing into her sister’s eyes fills her with some confidence and she nods.

DRUJAHARI:

All right.

ASHAZDA beams and places her hands on her shoulders.

ASHAZDA:

Then we will! When the rain clears up, we’ll go and make a family! Maybe when we do that, maman and papa will come back and we can be an even bigger family!

DRUJAHARI:

Do you think so?

ASHAZDA:

Yeah! For sure!

The sisters smile at each other, and pass the time waiting for the rain to stop by following their “mother’s” directions to make themselves something to eat, and then falling asleep. Awakening the next morning to sunlight peeking through the tops of the trees and the dew dripping from the roof of the house. ASHAZDA is excited to see the rain has ceased, darting outside as soon as her eyes meet the sun. DRUJAHARI is less excitable, but follows her sister outside, shirking back from a cold raindrop on her forehead. She loses sight of her sister for a moment, but this doesn’t last long as ASHAZDA doubles back and waves to her sister with both hands hopping up and down excitably. DRUJAHARI nods in response and daintily makes her way to her sister who stands on a hill overlooking a meadow. ASHAZDA takes a deep breath, stretches her arms and smiles at her sister.

ASHAZDA:

You’ve been practicing your “magic” right, Drujahari?

DRUJAHARI twiddles her fingers as she blushes bright red and nods.

ASHAZDA:

That’s good! Then I have a good feeling we can do it! We can make a family!

DRUJAHARI:

But how?

ASHAZDA:

I was thinking about it, and all we need is our magic and imagination!

DRUJAHARI:

Ooh.

ASHAZDA:

Oh right, we also need some materials!

DRUJAHARI:

Materials?

ASHAZDA winks at her sister, her mouth etched into a high beamed smile.

ASHAZDA:

I’ve got it! Don’t worry. Just get as much mud as you can and meet me by the big tree, okay?

DRUJAHARI shirks back at the mention of mud and getting dirty, but her sister has already started toward the aforementioned tree.

ASHAZDA:

Don’t let me down!

DRUJAHARI pouts, and starts back to the house to grab something to put mud into as per her sister’s request.

Later, under the tree are seven familiar shapes, made of mud, small branches and other objects found in nature. The figures all stand at attention in circle formation around the tree –like toy soldiers protecting a fort  books and other household items at their feet. ASHAZDA is scooping grass and dirt in the shape of a heart, while the other watches, her black hair obscuring her eyes. The ASHAZDA finishes her creation, and hoists it over her head in triumph.

ASHAZDA:

It’s finally done!!

The second girl stands up timidly and claps politely.

DRUJAHARI:

Quietly.

All done.

ASHAZDA examines her work.

DRUJAHARI:

What’s wrong?

ASHAZDA:

It’s missing “magic”!

DRUJAHARI:

That’s bad.

ASHAZDA:

Yup! It won’t work if it doesn’t have “magic”!

She takes a deep breath and blows upon the heart shaped lump of soil, and it begins to glow.

ASHAZDA:

Now it’s completed!

DRUJAHARI:

But, is this good?

ASHAZDA:

Hm? What?

DRUJAHARI:

To give something inanimate the ability to love and create memories…

ASHAZDA:

I don’t know, but…

She looks over at the seven shapes standing before them in silence.

ASHAZDA:

I feel bad for them. They’ll never know what it’s like…

DRUJAHARI:

What do you mean?

ASHAZDA:

Like, how I feel to have you with me!

DRUJAHARI blushes.

DRUJAHARI:

I—I’m that important?

ASHAZDA:

But of course! I need you! And I just want them to feel that way too!

DRUJAHARI:

O—Okay, I think I understand.

ASHAZDA:

Yup! Here it goes!

She takes the soil heart and pushes it into the hands of one of the figures who readily accepts it into its chest. Upon doing so it glows and its shape changes, until it becomes…

ASHAZDA:

How do you feel? Did it work?

ASHTARTH stands before the two girls, his gaze locked upon his hands.

ASHTARTH:

I feel…alive.

The first girl takes her friend and dances merrily with her.

ASHAZDA:

Yaaaaay! It works! Quick, help me make more of them so we can give one to everyone!

DRUJAHARI:

O—Okay, but don’t shake me so much…

ASHTARTH stares at his hands and up into the air bewildered.

ASHTARTH:

Alive….

ASHAZDA repeats this process for each of the remaining six shapes and like ASHTARTH before them, they transform from simple mud avatars to living beings, each with different colored armor and body shapes. Soon before the girls are seven –but not just any seven. They have used their “magic” to create the Astral knights, the very same seven (sans REGULUS) who would oppose SHIRO much, much later. For now they simply stretch and check the capabilities of their bodies while ASHAZDA and DRUJAHARI look on. ASHAZDA seems proud of her work while DRUJAHARI counts the seven and glances at her sister.

DRUJAHARI:

Why did you make so many?

ASHAZDA puffs her chest out pridefully.

ASHAZDA:

Because I could.

DRUJAHARI fumbles at her sister stating this outright.

DRUJAHARI:

O—Oh.

ASHAZDA:

What’s wrong with that? The more the merrier right?

DRUJAHARI looks less than sure, but doesn’t openly question her sister. ASHAZDA claps her hands to get the knights attention.

ASHAZDA:

Listen everyone, you all are our family! Drujahari and I made you using our “magic” and what we could make out of these books! So that makes us like, um

Turns to Drujahari.

What would that make us?

DRUJAHARI taps her bottom lip thoughtfully.

DRUJAHARI:

Like their mommies, I guess.

ASHAZDA’s face scrunches up at this.

ASHAZDA:

No way! We’re too little to be someone’s mom.

A knight in red – BAELFAEL raises his hand.

BAELFAEL:

That’s great and all and I’ll let you finish but….what exactly are we supposed to do?

ASHAZDA:

Oh that’s an easy one. You’re the, uh…big brother!

BAELFAEL:

Big…brother?

DRUJAHARI:

Big…brother?

ASHAZDA:

I told you I looked in some of the books. A big brother is a boy who teaches us stuff and can play with us!

DRUJAHARI:

Ohh, so like papa.

ASHAZDA:

Uh-huh, but he’s not as old. So he can’t be papa. Papa is um…him!

ASHAZDA thinks about this.

ASHAZDA:

Actually I want a grandpa! You’ll be grandpa!

She points at MOLOK who rubs the back of his head.

MOLOK:

‘Suppose I could take the job, if you think I’d be a decent grandpa.

ZONIHA scoffs.

ZONIHA:

Please don’t tell me I’m the mom?

ASHAZDA:

Flatly.

No, you’re not suited to it.

ZONIHA fumes as ASHAZDA points to ZHAEL.

ASHAZDA:

She’s maman, kind of.

ZHAEL gives ZONIHA a look before chuckling to herself.

ZHAEL:

I admit I don’t know much about this, but being more suited to something than you is fitting.

ZONIHA:

I’m feelin’ an urge to commit my first act of violence…

Black clad BULZEEB has already retreated into the shade, finding he enjoys darkness more than light, as BEHEMOS crosses his arms and looks aside.

BEHEMOS:

This is ridiculous. I have barely been alive an hour and I’m already tired of you lot.

ASHAZDA:

Aw, don’t go Uncle!

BEHEMOS squints at this, something akin to a blush on his face.

BEHEMOS:

I suppose I can tolerate you a little longer.

ASHTARTH:

So if they’re the uncles, what am I?

DRUJAHARI and ASHAZDA exchange glances for a moment before shrugging.

ASHAZDA:

I don’t know. Maybe I went overboard.

ASHTARTH joins ZONIHA in fuming.

DRUJAHARI takes his hand and tugs him.

DRUJAHARI:

B-But don’t go. We want you here.

ASHTARTH:

H—Hah! As if I was going to leave! You’ll have to do more than that to be rid of me! Hahahaha!

EVERYONE:

Thinking.

Isn’t it more because you have nowhere to go?

BULZEEB’s voice filters from above.

BULZEEB:

So what happens now? Also, do we have names?

ASHAZDA:

Oh yeah! You do, Drujahari came up with them!

She blushes and nods.

DRUJAHARI:

We’ll go back home to meet maman and papa, and give you your names.

ZONIHA

Shrugs.

Sounds fine to me. Let’s go.

The troupe heads back to the dwelling which is a tight fit for all nine of them. BAELFAEL and ASHTARTH explore the surroundings under the watchful eyes of the sisters, while MOLOK heads to their “parents” with BEHEMOS. BULZEEB wanders to the attic, while ZONIHA and ZHAEL check out the kitchen.

BAELFAEL:

Man, this place is tiny. We should definitely look into expanding.

ASHTARTH:

Agreed. It just will not do for all of us to live here.

ASHAZDA:

Expand? You mean make the house bigger?

BAELFAEL:

Yeah, maybe it’s the book knowledge you guys used with your magic or whatever, but I could totally pull it off with some help. Or so I think.

ASHTARTH:

It’s child’s play really.

ZHAEL:

For some reason, I’d say your confidence is baseless.

ASHTARTH:

And what are you basing that on.

ZHAEL:

Woman’s intuition.

ASHTARTH:

That sounds even more baseless than my confidence!

ZHAEL:

So you admit it?

ASHTARTH:

Listen you! I don’t appreciate you trying to lord some sort of position over me…

ZHAEL:

Wry smile.

I was appointed the mom wasn’t I? I’m just acting as my role dictates.

ASHTARTH:

That doesn’t mean you have to enjoy it!

ASHAZDA:

You can’t argue with maman! She’s the boss of the house!

ASHTARTH:

I demand a reallocation of our roles then!

ASHAZDA:

What does that even mean? Don’t use big words to confuse me!

ASHTARTH:

I didn’t ask to be created this way!

The two glare at each other until MOLOK comes out of the room shaking his head.

MOLOK:

I’ve got some bad news for you ladies.

DRUJAHARI:

Bad news?

ASHAZDA:

What do you mean, Grandpa?

MOLOK sighs heavily and eyes BEHEMOS who looks away out of defiance and just a small bit of guilt.

MOLOK:

Father and mother are, well, they’re gone. Dead.

The girls look at each other and then back at MOLOK, their confusion evident. BEHEMOS strides over and kneels before them, placing a hand on DRUJAHARI’s head.

BEHEMOS:

We’re not sure how it happened, but they’ve passed away. When…when a person dies, they go somewhere –a place from where they cannot return. I know you love them, but they’re gone.

He faces away from them.

BEHEMOS:

I’m sorry.

ASHAZDA runs past BEHEMOS and MOLOK to the room where her “parents” are sleeping. Their bodies seem smaller, weaker than just a few days before, their eyes slightly sunken in, their hands withered. It hadn’t been long, had it? Why do they look so different? Why are they going away and leaving them behind?

ASHAZDA:

Don’t go…

In truth both of the girls had an idea of what “death” is, as both of their parents had discussed it in passing, but it seemed so far away, so intangible to them that they had never thought about it. Yet…

ASHAZDA:

Crying.

You can’t go! We made a family just for you! If you go then…then…! I don’t like this, I don’t want this!

ZHAEL embraces DRUJAHARI who has begun crying as the truth sets in. BEHEMOS and MOLOK turn to each other and whisper.

BEHEMOS:

Death is one thing, but the way they passed…

MOLOK:

Mmm. It’s unnatural. We’ll need to look into it further.

BEHEMOS nods, and strides back into the room with MOLOK to comfort ASHAZDA. For the next few days, the newly created knights comfort the girls as they mourn, but worldly needs soon make themselves apparent as while the caretakers don’t seem to immediately have a need for sustenance, the girls do. Unfortunately without their “parents” to do shopping, they are at a loss for what they should do until one day…

ZONIHA:

Snaps fingers.

Okay, that’s enough of this. Up, both of you.

The sisters are leaning against MOLOK outside of the house when ZONIHA surprises them by coming out suddenly and giving them a command.

ASHAZDA:

I don’t want to….

ZONIHA:

This isn’t a request, girl. Up. Now.

She then leans back into the house.

ZONIHA:

Get yer asses up everyone. We’re taking Shazzy and Drudru out.

MOLOK:

Huh? What are you talking about?

ZONIHA:

It’s clear they’re on the brink of starving to death, and we don’t have supplies here. Moreover, I’m sick and tired of being cooped up in this place day in and day out. We’re going to town.

ZHAEL saunters out of the house mid yawn followed by ASHTARTH, BAELFAEL, BEHEMOS, and BULZEEB.

BULZEEB:

What do you want?

ZONIHA:

Drudru and Shazzy need food, so we’re taking them to the city.

ZHAEL:

Oh really? I wouldn’t oppose a change of scenery.

BEHEMOS:

Mm. It would do well to experience new things.

BAELFAEL:

But whoa, Zo-zo, those names….

ZONIHA:

They’re great aren’t they? It got to be a drag to remember their actual names so I came up with those.

ASHTARTH:

I think it’s quite remarkable that you can casually insult our creators.

ZONIHA:

Besides, they gave us names, so I figured I’d repay the favor.

She tilts her head back at the girls and grins.

DRUJAHARI:

I just looked found a book with them that papa liked….

ZHAEL:

A woman should take a compliment when given, dear. We’re appreciative you gave us these names.

DRUJAHARI blushes as ASHAZDA stands up.

ASHAZDA:

I am hungry, though that name is weird!

ZONIHA:

Sneers.

Too bad you’re stuck with it. –Shazzy.

ASHAZDA:

Pouting.

I don’t like my name!

ZONIHA:

What about you Drudru?

DRUJAHARI:

I like it.

ASHAZDA stares at her in shock.

DRUJAHARI:

I think it’s good to give and get.

She smiles at ZONIHA.

DRUJAHARI:

Thank you Zoniha.

ZONIHA:

Pfft, it wasn’t a big deal. Anyway let’s get moving. We’d wanna get there and back before it gets dark, yeah?

DRUJAHARI:

We’ve never left here before….

MOLOK:

Don’t you worry girlie. We’re here for you.

ASHAZDA holds MOLOK’s hand.

ASHAZDA:

You promise not to go, Grandpa?

MOLOK:  
None of us are going anywhere. That’s a promise.

ASHAZDA:

O—okay, I guess we could go to the city then…

ZONIHA:

Took you long enough to come around, Shazzy.

ASHAZDA stamps her foot.

ASHAZDA:

Don’t call me that!

ZONIHA:

You can try and make me~

ASHAZDA:

T—Then you’re Zo-zo!

BAELFAEL:

That’s pretty awesome, actually. Hey, do I get a nickname?

ZONIHA:

I’m cool with Zo-zo.

ASHAZDA:

Exasperated sigh.

You’re not supposed to _like_ it!

ZONIHA takes the lead and beckons the group to follow her. MOLOK takes the girls on each of his broad shoulders and the troupe walks to the city, reaching an overpass looking down upon the city. The girls reflexively clutch MOLOK closer as their fears of the unknown mount. At this moment of time, simply going into town was a momentous step for them, but it would –for better or worse, be the catalyst for their lives and by extension -- the knights lives to truly begin.

**_Ending theme: Not just another song._ **

I departed alone from the city of music where I was born.

Every time I wanted to be there, something somewhere was missing.

Anyhow I wanted to be here, so I continue searching, walking along the confines of white space.

Building dreams on an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

Memories slip on foundations and are unreliable homes for the soul.

To an eternally young heart beating with a desire to test the limits of untapped potential,

It's yours; I'll trust you with everything now.

Rising above an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

On a rickety suspension bridge swaying back and forth under the weight of lofty dreams,

Created from the volatile emotions of youth,

It's creaking in the rain simultaneously filling me with night long anxiety and lulling me to sleep.

This is what I want –for it to never end.

And this is what I want---

For you too to believe it will never end.

For a song of me to be everlasting in the hearts of others.

This is what I want to never end.


	44. The unfairness of fate and a schism’s opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The middle of the week means a new ST installment, and your buddy/author Sakaki delivers the goods fresh and with a semi smile. (It's either service with a smile or prompt service. Never both unless money is involved.) Though I shouldn't be so uppity since a minor miscalculation in scope has lead to a tiny extension for this flashback. I had intended to end things with episode 44, but before I knew it, I hadn't been able to reach the break off point and I was already 26 pages in. I could have removed some sections, but these episodes are important to the overall story, so sadly this was the only other choice I had. So ST fans will have to deal with one more episode without our beloved(?) protagonist Shiro. He'll be back and badass in 46, I promise. Of course that means I'm left with quite a few things to do and not so many episodes to do them in, but I have a plan. (This is the part where you eye your monitor incredulously.) In any case, 44 was interesting to write from a story standpoint, as I discovered I have a real preference for these types of stories. I guess you can try to put a lid over something that stinks, but it doesn't do anything about the smell. (I swear I'm not saying my writing stinks! You've had 44 weeks to discover that yourself!) 
> 
> BTW the special episode "Breathing in darkness" came out Sunday, and you can check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7703530 As the disclaimer says, it's probably best to read the B64 and Thantos arcs before reading the special since it does refer to events that occurred in those arcs. (So basically 31-39, or at the very least, 34-39.) Now, back to the grind for me. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "S" as in "Sakaki insists on 's' sounds to share his fondness for sisterhood stories."

ASHAZDA and DRUJAHARI peek out from their hiding spot behind MOLOK, completely flabbergasted by the sights, sounds, and people of the city. The two girls who’s whole world were the elderly couple who raised them are amazed to see so many other people in one place.

ASHAZDA:

There are so many here…

BAELFAEL:

Yeah, seriously! Man, we should have come out here sooner!

ZONIHA:

I told you guys! Now, let’s get shopping!

DRUJAHARI:

How do we “shop”?

ZONIHA:

You don’t even know how to do that?

Both girls shake their heads, as does BAELFAEL and MOLOK.

ZHAEL turns to BEHEMOS and ASHTARTH.

ZHAEL:

I suppose you two do?

BEHEMOS:

I don’t. I just really don’t care.

ASHTARTH:

I’m sure it’s nothing too difficult.

ZHAEL:

Narrows eyes.

No one asked you if it’s difficult, the question is do you know how?

ASHTARTH:

I answered the question implied!

ZHAEL:

You’re quite annoying.

BAELFAEL and ASHAZDA have already made a beeline to a minstrel and accompanying puppet show, their eyes fixed on it intently.

BAELFAEL:

How does he make that tiny human dance?

ASHAZDA:

I don’t know, but it’s so awesome!

BEHEMOS:

It’s clearly those strings suspending that mini-human up. With fine motor control, one is able to get it to dance, talk and do whatever it is they want. Moreover---

BEHEMOS notices that the puppeteer, BAELFAEL and ASHAZDA are glaring at him.

BEHEMOS:

What is the matter with you lot?

BAELFAEL:

Way to ruin the magic.

ASHAZDA:

Can’t you let us have our fun, uncle?

PUPPETEER:

Can you go somewhere else and ruin someone else’s business?

BEHEMOS glares back at the puppeteer BAELFAEL and ASHZADA walk away annoyed.

ASHZADA:

Where else can we go?

BAELFAEL:

I dunno….hey, what about that place?

ASHZADA:

Ooh!

BAELFAEL points at what appears to be a fountain in the middle of the town square.

BAELFAEL:

I’ll race you there even!

ASHZADA:

Okay! But I won’t lose!

The two race off as MOLOK and ZHAEL watch.

ZHAEL:

Should we stop them, “Grandpa”?

MOLOK:

Shrugging.

Eh, it’s their first time. Let ‘em have a little fun.

DRUJAHARI:

I want to learn how to shop.

ZONIHA:

Honey, you chose the right side then. Let’s go.

ASHTARTH:

I suppose I can go with you, just to confirm my suspicions.

ZONIHA:

Aww, do you have to go?

ASHTARTH:

What is that supposed to mean?

Between BEHEMOS and the puppeteer having a glare off, BAELFAEL and ASHZADA racing to the fountain, DRUJAHARI, ZONIHA, MOLOK, ASHATARTH and ZHAEL going shopping, and BULZEEB watching the group from the shade of a nearby tree, it would seem that they really are a strange –but happy family.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 44: The unfairness of fate and a schism’s opening.**

Night has fallen when the nine fold family returns to their dwelling, both girls sleeping on MOLOK’s broad shoulders. Once they are inside, MOLOK sets the two to bed, as BULZEEB heads out.

MOLOK:

Whoa there darky, we’ve gotta talk.

BULZEEB tilts his head back.

BULZEEB:

About what?

MOLOK:

About this whole situation. Don’t worry, I won’t keep you long –I know you favor the dark.

BULZEEB:

Hm. I haven’t hidden it.

ZHAEL:

We all have our affinities. This is why we need to speak.

BULZEEB shrugs and walks back inside as MOLOK closes the door to the girls’ room.

BAELFAEL:

Sooo, talking. What, do we start with small conversation first or…

BEHEMOS:

If that’s the case, I will leave.

MOLOK glares at him and he remains seated, albeit with his foot tapping the floor impatiently.

MOLOK:

Fine, I’ll start. It would seem that those kids have more power than they really understand.

ASHTARTH:

But of course. While none of us are idiotic enough to ask them directly, being able to create beings as perfect as we---especially I is shocking.

ZONIHA:

Under her breath.

I kind of think you need a little more time to bake.

ASHTARTH and ZONIHA glare at each other, as MOLOK clears his throat and continues.

MOLOK:

Putting that aside, we have the knowledge they found in books and packed into us. It’s why we’ve got our own ego and knowledge beyond what they possess. I don’t know if they instinctively did this or if their curiosity got the better of them, but it remains that we are the product of their imaginations.

ZHAEL:

Mm. I wouldn’t be surprised if some of their memories have been imbued within us as well. Though I do understand what you’re getting at, Molok, especially after our visit to the city. I didn’t get the sense that other humans had the same abilities as the little ones.

BAELFAEL raises his hand and keeps it raised until ZHAEL nods and gives him permission to speak.

BAELFAEL:

Hey, um. I might be off base here, but I’ll say it. What does this matter to us?

ZONIHA:

I’m with him. I don’t really care how I came to be as long as I have a good time while I’m here.

BAELFAEL and ZONIHA high five.

BULZEEB crosses his arms and scoffs.

BULZEEB:

That’s an overly simplistic way of looking at things, but I suppose it isn’t surprising for the youngest two of you.

ZONIHA:

What’s that supposed to…oh, right. I’m good.

MOLOK:

If they don’t share the same abilities with other humans, then where did they come from, and how will we answer that question should they ask?

BAELFAEL:

Oh, man. I don’t actually know…

BEHEMOS:

It’s clear they created us as a surrogate family, so we should be prepared for such an inquiry. Moreover, Molok and I have suspicions of our own.

ZONIHA:

Huh? Such as?

BEHEMOS:

Their power. We’ll need to watch over it and how it does affect others. If Molok and I are right, then their powers will only grow, as will the need to watch over them. In regards to that, well…

MOLOK sighs and shakes his head.

MOLOK:

Those kids are going to walk their lives with tragedy nipping at their heels.

ZHAEL:

What happened?

MOLOK:

I’ll get to that. But first we need to pledge, No matter how things end up, we will be loyal to them, those who brought us into this world and gave us the “possibilities” that come with being alive. Anyone disagree?

All of the knights nod in agreement and MOLOK crosses his arms, stands and bumps his head on the celling.  

MOLOK:

Also, we need to get on those expansions before I kill myself bending over or break the roof.

BAELFAEL:

You mean, “raising” the roof?

ASHTARTH:

Too soon.

BAELFAEL:

What? No one died.

ASHTARTH:

Your sense of humor did.

BAELFAEL snorts and laughs at this joke at his expense as the other knights lean in to hear what MOLOK has to say.

Time passes and the girls become teenagers, and as BEHEMOS suspected, their abilities begin to manifest further, but the knights are there to ensure they have control and support. ASHAZDA especially is very quick to understand and adapt to her strengths, but her sister is less so. Still, with their “family” behind them, they are healthy, happy, and most of all safe. As teenagers, they travel back and forth from the city and home on their own or with one or two knights who feel like going accompanying them. The girls are a welcome sight in town, be it whether they are there to shop or simply sightsee, both for their unusual looks or supernatural abilities. One day, ASHAZDA is in town during twilight, balancing a ball of warm energy on her finger.

ASHAZDA:

And here’s the moon ahead of schedule!

The people surrounding her as she stands on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the shopping square clap as she tosses the energy ball into the air and catches it in the palm of her hand.

BOY:

That’s so cool! How do you do that?

ASHAZDA:

Ah, this is easy? I just think of warmth and light, shape it into a ball and voila!

She drop kicks the ball into the boy’s hands. He juggles it for a bit before getting a good grip on the ball of light and touching it to his face with a smile.

BOY:

It is warm!

ASHAZDA:

Smiles.

See?

The people clap and murmur their thoughts as ASHZADA bows and waves at everyone.

WOMAN:

She must be an angel sent from above! How else would she be able to create light from her body?

MAN:

Could it be she was sent to save us from harm?

BOY:

Could I grow up to be like her?

The murmuring continues as ASHZADA leaps down and trots over to her sister who sits some distance away from a lamp. She waves to her and smiles as she approaches.

ASHAZDA:

Drudru! What are you doing sitting over here? Why didn’t you join me up there? People love to see us, and I love to be with them!

DRUJAHARI looks up at her sister, her expression downcast and voice soft. The shy girl had grown up into a shy adolescent, one who has something weighing on her mind.

DRUJAHARI:

I can’t….

ASHAZDA:

Why not? It’s fun! Plus we make everyone really happy.

DRUJAHARI:

You mean… _you_ make everyone happy.

ASHAZDA:

Ah, are you talking about that one time? It was an accident Drudru, don’t let it bother you!

DRUJAHARI forlornly buries her face in her knees, remembering when she –like her sister made a show of her abilities. It had been like this –twilight and her sister was away shopping with ZHAEL. Several children of the same age had surrounded her noticing that she is always with ASHAZDA, and concluding that she too must have the same abilities. Although DRUJAHARI had tried to convince them that she isn’t the same as her sister, the children would not be deterred. Reluctantly, she agreed to _one_ public display of her growing abilities, ones that had filled her with anxiety once she had begun to realize them.  Yet, for the chance to be beloved like her sister is, she couldn’t fully refuse them. DRUJAHARI spreads her arms and visualizes her element, closing her eyes and allowing herself to immerse herself in it –darkness. To her surprise when she opens her eyes, the children are wide eyed with fear as they back away from her. She glances over at a nearby window and sees her reflection, or what little of herself can be seen from a shroud of darkness that surrounds her body. The children keep their distance, and her knee jerk reaction to this is fear. She starts to run from her reflection until ZHAEL appears and clasps her shoulders, giving the girl a big hug, calming her and dissipating the darkness. ASHZADA watches this, her eyes on her sister, her expression unreadable. DRUJAHARI is ashamed and angry all at once –more than that, she has no idea how to process and respond to these feelings.

DRUJAHARI:

I can’t be like you.

ASHAZDA tilts her head in confusion.

ASHAZDA:

Are you still upset about that? Its fine, you don’t have to be like me.

DRUJAHARI:

But you have everything.

ASHAZDA:

Drudru…I…

She stands up and shakes her head.

DRUJAHARI:

It’s fine. Let’s get home before everyone worries.

ASHAZDA nods slowly, and the two girls make their way home, running into BAELFAEL who juggles fireballs in the front of the house.

BAELFAEL:

Oh, hey ladies! Welcome back!

ASHAZDA:

Didn’t Uncle Behemos tell you not to do that?

BAELFAEL:

He’s always trying to put me on ice.

BAELFAEL snickers at his own joke as ASHAZDA groans.

BAELFAEL:

Besides, I’ve got better control over them now. Watch!

BAELFAEL tosses a fireball toward the roof, but rather than burning like one would expect, it goes through and lands back in his hand harmlessly. ASHAZDA claps as BAELFAEL bows, drops one fire ball and watches as the ground before him goes up in flames.

BAELFAEL:

Oops.

ASHAZDA:

See?! Someone call Uncle Behemos!! Drudru?!

She had already left at some point, headed to her room –which had over the years been separated from her sister’s and flops into bed. It is only now in the complete darkness of her room that she feels comfortable, able to truly relax. Yes, the complete solitude of darkness had become her sanctuary –but where the darkness comforts her, it cannot embrace her. The ones who can will never venture into the darkness so she is alone, a fate she had not wished.

DRUJAHARI:

Tearfully.

Why did the darkness choose me?

She buries her head in the sheets hoping to sleep before this schism tears her heart in two.

BULZEEB:

You misunderstand darkness, child.

It is the next morning and BULZEEB is in the attic surrounded by darkness where DRUJAHARI and he are having a conversation.

DRUJAHARI:

Mi—Misunderstand?

BULZEEB:

Mmm. Darkness is solitude, but it is a self-created one. As I cannot see, I am always secluded away from light’s presence.

DRUJAHARI:

So how do you…deal with it, Bulzeeb?

BULZEEB:

Simply put, I do not fight it. If it is following me wherever I go, then I must turn and embrace it. Where there is light, there is darkness. If light is all encompassing, then darkness can be as well.

DRUJAHARI:

What should I do?

BULZEEB:

I can’t answer that. If you were fated to the darkness, then there is a way for you to deal with it.

DRUJAHARI feels BULZEEB’s hand on her head, rustling her hair.

BULZEEB:

Darkness is lonely, but it and fate do not give us more than we can bear.

DRUJAHARI smiles despite herself.

DRUJAHARI:

Thank you Bulzeeb. Oh, I left your food right in front of you….Ash—Shazzy says she’d like it if you’d come down and eat with everyone.

BULZEEB:

….I will consider it.

DRUJAHARI nods and exits, making her way down to where ASHTARTH and ZONIHA are reclining.

DRUJAHARI:

Where is everyone?

ASHTARTH:

Your sister went back into town with a few of the others. Behemos is probably out doing who knows what, which leaves us.

DRUJAHARI:

O—Okay. I’m going out as well.

ZONIHA:

Really? Want us to go with you?

DRUJAHARI stops for a moment and shakes her head.

DRUJAHARI:

I’m fine. T—Thank you.

ZONIHA:

Ah, well okay.

ASHTARTH:

Don’t dilly-dally. You know how Zhael and Molok can get.

DRUJAHARI:

I won’t.

DRUJAHARI ventures outside, to be met with overwhelming sunshine. Visoring her eyes with her hand, she starts to head into the town, getting halfway there before she stops and spies a nearby forest. She changes direction, heads into the forest and walks for some time before she tires and sits on a rock with her head in her hands.

DRUJAHARI:

What made me decide to come out here….

The wind blows bringing with it a mournful whistling sound. She perks up and looks around for the source of the sound, walking forward for a bit until she finds a cave tucked into a nearby hill. The sound of the wind blowing over the cave’s mouth causes the sound, which is oddly soothing to her. It’s as if this place –the darkness within is lonely and asking her to keep it company. Walking in the cave, DRUJAHARI feels a sense of relief –one she hasn’t felt for a long time. This isn’t just darkness, but darkness that has called out to her, and therefore needs her. She sits down in it and closes her eyes. Eyes closed, she stands up and reaches out through the darkness, feeling something ripple outward as she does. Before her appears the image of space and a rotating planet down below. Eyes still closed, she continues reaching until something hard and metallic meets her fingertips. She runs a finger up it, until a finger dips into a hole, and she stumbles forward trying to pull it out. It is then that she pokes her palm on something and realizes what she is feeling is a mask, and it is upon this realization that her eyes open and she is eye to eye with the unknown.

DRUJAHARI:

Wh—what is this?

The black and white masks floats in midair, a golden tapestry flowing below it. DRUJAHARI pulls her hand back and stares at the floating mask until it fades from sight, leaving her in darkness.

DRUJAHARI:

It felt so familiar….but why?

That evening, ASHAZDA lies on her stomach on the floor of DRUJAHARI’s room, as the latter stares up at the ceiling on her back from the bed.

DRUJAHARI:

Hey, can I ask you something?

ASHAZDA turns to her sister.

DRUJAHARI:

Have you ever thought about where we come from?

ASHAZDA pushes a finger under her bottom lip.

ASHAZDA:

Sometimes it bothers me, I admit….but I’m happy with things as they are so it doesn’t matter much.

DRUJAHARI:

I see…

ASHAZDA:

Why do you ask?

DRUJAHARI:

I saw something today…it felt familiar, but I don’t understand why.

ASHAZDA climbs up upon the bed and holds her sister’s hand.

ASHAZDA:

Tell me? Please? I’m only a little sure, but I feel like something has been bothering you, Drudru.

DRUJAHARI:

Bothering me?

ASHAZDA:

You’ve been really withdrawn. Though, I guess that’s how you usually are, but it’s been moreso than usual. I didn’t want to poke into your business until you talked about it but…you’re my sister, and I want to understand you.

DRUJAHARI:

Understand me…?

ASHAZDA bows her head and sighs.

ASHAZDA:

I feel like I’ve been losing you lately….

DRUJAHARI:

N—No, of course not I….

ASHAZDA:

That’s a relief…just know that no matter what happens I’ll be there for you.

DRUJAHARI:

Thank you.

ASHAZDA smiles and nods happily.

ASHAZDA:

So? What did you want to talk about?

DRUJAHARI:

Ah, um….

DRUJAHARI thinks about what she saw and her sister who had revealed her concerns. What would she think if she found out her acceptance of darkness when she is light? Would she really be able to understand? The more she thinks about it, the more she wonders if perhaps it would be better if she kept this to herself. The last thing she’d want to do is worry ASHAZDA who is the light of others. If she is fated to this then, maybe…

Maybe as BULZEEB said, it is her lot to deal with this alone.

DRUJAHARI:

It’s fine. Tell me about your day.

ASHAZDA’s concern doesn’t fade, but she tells her sister about her day in town. The two talk until the sounds of evening lull them into a silent slumber. The next morning, ASHAZDA wakes up and finds that her sister is already gone. She leaves the room to spot the knights who seemingly have been up for some time now, but this is because they do not need as much sleep as the sisters. BEHEMOS is at the kitchen table putting the finishing touches on what seems to be a toy soldier, as MOLOK reads a paper that he picked up from their visit in town. Oddly he seems to enjoy partaking in yesterday’s news more than current events, which ASHAZDA chalks up to being a “grandpa”. She notes that the other knights are not there, and begins to ask when BEHEMOS answers without looking up from the table.

BEHEMOS:

Bulzeeb is in his usual place, the blow hard and hot head are out exploring, and the women were obsessed over something called a “sale” and went into town.

ASHAZDA:

Pouting.

How come you knew what I was going to ask?

BEHEMOS:

It was written all over your face.

ASHAZDA:

You’re not even looking at me…

BEHEMOS:

If it upsets you, then stop being predictable.

MOLOK:

Geez, try to act like you’ve got a soul once in a while. I promise it won’t hurt.

BEHEMOS “fehs” and continues his work.

ASHAZDA:

Actually I did want to talk to you two about something….

MOLOK lowers the paper slightly.

MOLOK:

What is it? Everything okay?

ASHAZDA:

Oh! Yes, yes, I’m fine. Though, I can tell you two have had suspicions for a while.

BEHEMOS:

Now _this_ was unpredictable. What pray tell do we suspect?

ASHAZDA’s expression becomes grim, surprising the two knights into attention. Meanwhile, DRUJAHARI lies on her back in the cave, lulled into a sense of security by the darkness enveloping her. Above is the strange masked figure from her previous visit, but its presence rather than being a cause for concern is one of comfort. The being is oddly familiar to her, as if she has known it for all of her life. She reaches out to it, and it hovers closer, into her embrace, a wave of darkness spreading outward, throughout the cave and outside. As this darkness softly flows through the nearby meadow, fauna react by instinctively fleeing and flora by slowly wilting within itself.  Back at the dwelling, MOLOK leans on the table, one palm flat on its surface, on the same side as BEHEMOS who is seated with his fingers kneaded. ASHAZDA sits across from them with her hands in her lap, her posture making her seem smaller in comparison to the bigger knights than she already is.

ASHAZDA:

It’s about us. We’ve been able to use strange abilities for as long as I can remember, and I guess I didn’t really think too hard about it since maman and papa were our whole world. Then we created you and met others….and as we got older our powers became stronger.

She looks both knights in the eyes.

ASHAZDA:

It’s the same for you isn’t it? You’ve been able to manifest stronger abilities as we’ve gotten older right?

MOLOK and BEHEMOS exchange glances and nod slowly.

ASHAZDA bows her head.

ASHAZDA:

After what happened to Drudru that day….when she tried to be like me and show off her abilities, I started thinking, and I realized we’re dangerous. Or, well, we could be dangerous if we’re not careful and we use these powers the wrong way. It scares me, but I see how happy it makes people to see my ability, so for them I honed it. Though, even now I can feel more power flowing into me. When I thought about that, I wondered if there was anything we could have done for maman and papa, and I remembered….

She gazes at them.

ASHAZDA:

You two investigated their room that night, and you looked guilty, a little upset, and most of all suspicious.

MOLOK shifts his weight uncomfortably, and BEHEMOS makes like his element and remains frozen.

ASHAZDA:

I just thought you were sad like us, but I understand now our abilities…Drudru and I…

DRUJAHARI embraces the mask close and smiles to herself as more flowers wilt outside the cave.

ASHAZDA:

The power pouring out of us back then, it was too much for maman and papa, and they died.

ASHAZDA breathes.

ASHAZDA:

We killed them.

**_Ending theme: Not just another song._ **

I departed alone from the city of music where I was born.

Every time I wanted to be there, something somewhere was missing.

Anyhow I wanted to be here, so I continue searching, walking along the confines of white space.

Building dreams on an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

Memories slip on foundations and are unreliable homes for the soul.

To an eternally young heart beating with a desire to test the limits of untapped potential,

It's yours; I'll trust you with everything now.

Rising above an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

On a rickety suspension bridge swaying back and forth under the weight of lofty dreams,

Created from the volatile emotions of youth,

It's creaking in the rain simultaneously filling me with night long anxiety and lulling me to sleep.

This is what I want –for it to never end.

And this is what I want---

For you too to believe it will never end.

For a song of me to be everlasting in the hearts of others.

This is what I want to never end.


	45. Inevitable conclusion?! The cogwheel of fate turns..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, I think I'm spending just as much time wondering what to write in this space as I do to write the ST chapter weekly. I guess it goes to show --I'm poor at prioritizing things and starting conversations. In any case, ST 45 is here and ready for action, or, well pain. I'm honestly somewhat afraid I fudged the ending a bit, but I believe that's kind of a thing with a foregone ending like this. It's not good enough to just come up with an ending, but an ending that fits the narrative set up by the story itself. I know what you're thinking, "But that's the same even when an ending isn't already known!" Which is true, but a foregone ending also has the nasty disposition to leave one with the arduous task of coming up with an *actual* ending after it taxes the writer of their time. Such a nasty fellow. Still, here we are at the end of the flashback, and a return to the present for the rest of the series. It feels weird to say that despite ST having only a little more than a month to go. I suppose soon-ish, I'll start dropping a breadcrumb trail leading toward ST's next destination. Be sure to follow it (and don't eat it. It's either a guide, or food --not both.) While awaiting this series' eventual conclusion. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter 'D' as in "Finally 'd'one with this flashback."

Maybe they had even fooled themselves into thinking that life had returned to normal within the ranks of their odd family in their household away from it all, but the quiet tension eats away at all of them in separate, various ways since ASHAZDA had discovered the fate of she and DRUJAHARI’s adoptive parents. MOLOK and BEHEMOS had connected the dots some time ago, but out of pity –be it misguided or otherwise, had kept it from the two ASHAZDAs thinking that such knowledge would only bring them sadness, but…

ASHAZDA:

We were born with such power that no one else has, but why?

ASHAZDA is in the kitchen, leaning back in her chair and looking up. While there is a great deal of sadness in her small teenage frame, it is second to her curiosity. She wants to believe that the powers she and her sister have are not meant to hurt others since that’s what the knights had taught them, but…

ASHAZDA:

Maman and Papa died without us even realizing we did anything. So, if we were to really put our minds to it, what could we do?

She rubs her eyes and shakes her head in discomfort.

ASHAZDA:

No, no….that’s not what they would have wanted, nor is it what our family –the ones we created to be there for us would want either. These powers have to be used for good, like the way we do in the city…

DRUJAHARI:

You mean… _you_ make everyone happy.

Those words from her sister revisit her now, burdening her subconscious with more obtrusive thoughts. Though there is a bit of clarity –she now understands what her sister meant.

ASHAZDA:

It really is just me...

She exhales and inclines her head toward the door leading outside. DRUJAHARI had been scarce lately, seemingly preoccupied with something to the point that she sometimes forgets to eat. ASHAZDA had always worried that she was very withdrawn and found it difficult to interact with anyone other than the knights and herself, so when her sister had found something to occupy herself she was happy. Now however, she feels a sense of dread. What is DRUJHAHARI doing? If they could unconsciously end someone’s life, their powers have to be used carefully, and she would feel better if they were as close as possible. Yet, by thinking this, is she admitting that their powers are in fact not meant for the good of others? Does there have to be a choice at all?

Little did anyone know that fate had already chosen for them, and like the famous adage goes, it is a cruel mistress.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 45: Inevitable conclusion?! The cogwheel of fate turns..**

ZONIHA:

Playfully.

I hear _someone_ is seeing someone~

Everyone’s attention is focused on the target of ZONIHA’s attention, who buries his face in a book curiously titled “Misconceptions of Love and other related foibles.”

ASHTARTH:

You’d do well to ignore whatever source you have, because it isn’t true.

BAELFAEL seemingly teleports to the right side of the seat ASHTARTH is sitting in, playfully poking the side of his face with his elbow.

BAELFAEL:

Aww, don’t be like that! You can tell me, I’m like, essentially your nephew man!

ASHTARTH:

Dryly.

Oh good. I can ignore you on most major holidays then.

BAELFAEL:

Is she hot? What would you give her? 5? 10? 50?

ASHTARTH:

Gentlemen don’t rate women! It’s uncouth!

ZONIHA:

For once, I agree with him. Though, out of curiosity, what would I rank?

BOTH:

Six.

ZONIHA:

….I’ll kill you both.

BAELFAEL:

What?! If you wanted us to lie to you, you should have said so!

ZONIHA:

You asshats should have taken the hint!

The three squabble as ZHAEL, BULZEEB, and ASHAZDA look on. BEHEMOS is at his makeshift workshop in the corner of the kitchen with a pair of headphones he fashioned out of wood just for this specific situation. 

ZHAEL:

How nice it must be to live a life without any worries.

BULZEEB:

You say that as if you’ve got things to be concerned about.

ZHAEL:

But of course. A good mother has plenty on her mind, but a better one doesn’t let it show.

BULZEEB:

Scoffs.

You’ve really gotten into your role, haven’t you?

ZHAEL gives a dismissive wave of her hand.

ZHAEL:

I have ambitions to become one who can enthrall and entertain. If I cannot take a role and make it my own, then what hopes do I have of achieving my goal?

ASHAZDA tilts her head.

ASHAZDA:

What do you mean? Are you going to leave us, maman?

ZHAEL:

Of course not my sweet. Though, we should consider your future, shouldn’t we? You’re not going to remain here forever. Or, you could, but I’d assume you’d want to have space for you and your beau.

ASHAZDA:

Beau?

BULZEEB:

She means your lover.

ZHAEL glares at him.

ASHAZDA:

Lover? You mean like, a boy or something?

ZHAEL folds her arms.

ZHAEL:

Crassness aside, yes. You two aren’t going to be little forever.

ASHZADA’s face wrinkles up in disapproval.

ASHZADA:

No way. I might like hanging out with the boys in town, but that’s as far as it goes.

ZHAEL laughs heartily.

ZHAEL:

Well, you’re still young. No need to rush into things.

ASHAZDA:

I don’t care if I’m young or not. There’s no way I’m doing that!

BULZEEB:

I suppose I should too.

The two give him a look.

BULZEEB:

Think of my future, that is. Although, staying here in this house isn’t so bad. The darkness here is friendly.

ASHAZDA:

Friendly?

BULZEEB:

Like people, darkness can be kind and it can be cruel. Knowing the difference is important for a shadow elemental. Though, there are times where one must be able to create their own place in order to live comfortably.

ASHAZDA slouches in her chair deep in thought about these developments. It is only fair that their creations would want to seek out their own happiness –and that makes her proud. While she couldn’t imagine life without them, their constant evolution and refinement is important to her. She wants to protect this moment –and them. Though now she’s back to wondering about she and DRUJAHARI’s abilities and what these mean in regard to their future.

ASHAZDA:

Where’s Grandpa?

ZHAEL:

Ah, yes. It seems that there was some cause for alarm in the forest near this place, and since your sister often plays there, he decided to go see if there is anything he can do about it.

ASHAZDA:

I’ll go find him then. It’s been a while since Drudru and I talked, and there are things I want to ask her.

ZHAEL:

Okay dear, but do be careful.

ASHAZDA rises from her seat and gives ZHAEL a hug.

ASHAZDA:

I promise. I’ll be right back, okay?

ZHAEL nods and sighs as she watches BAELFAEL and ZONIHA take turns hassling ASHTARTH about his love life.

ZHAEL:

Sometimes I wonder if the little ones are the real children here.

BULZEEB:

You aren’t alone.

MOLOK strides through the forest, not heading anywhere in particular. He had heard some rumors about a mysterious blight that is killing off flora and fauna in the vicinity and out of curiosity had wanted to check it out himself. The sun is high in the sky, and since he’s not in a hurry, he figures he’ll take in some nature while he conducts his investigation. He’s not surprised at not being assaulted by whatever deadly force that is marauding the wildlife, but finds himself captivated by the sounds of nature to the point that once he comes upon the voices of people that he is equal parts surprised and annoyed.

MOLOK:

Thinking.

Ah, I was just getting into some bird’s tune when some guy has to yell out….wait, people? That in and of itself isn’t unusual, but I thought most people would be at work or somethin’ now.

MOLOK makes his way to the voices to find several people talking amongst themselves. Once closer, he spies the decaying carcass of a deer, surrounded by dying flowers in a macabre funeral type display.

MOLOK:

Hey, what’s going on here?

The people turn around and upon realizing he is one of the guardians of the ASHAZDAs in the cottage, immediately ask him for help.

MAN:

Please, you have to bring Ashazda! Her power is necessary here!

WOMAN:

Although it was minor at first, the decay is only beginning to spread, and it’ll be upon us before we know it!

MOLOK:

Hold your horses. I’m here to investigate this, but I can’t go calling Shazzy all willy-nilly. It’s true the kids have abilities, but they’re not a cure all.

He pushes his way through the crowd and glances around the surroundings, a growing sense of dread gripping him.

MOLOK:

Thinking.

I talk a good game, but in reality I have no idea what’s going on here…

True to the onlooker’s words, the surroundings are dark and withered, and several more animals lie unmoving. Though, this isn’t the most disturbing element in play, --rather it is the malignant aura that assaults MOLOK’s senses. The people could only see the physical effects of the aura, but the “weight” on MOLOK is almost more than he can handle –to the point that he wants to leave this place and never return.

MOLOK:

Thinking.

Yeah, I’d like to crawl up in a hole and hope whatever is causing this thing doesn’t notice me, but if it’s spreading, it’s only a matter of time before it’s knocking on our front door. I have to find out what’s going on and take care of it before that happens.

He then spies a nearby cave and feels a stronger sense of malaise coming from its direction. MOLOK takes a breath, steadies himself and inclines his head back at the onlookers.

MOLOK:

I’m going to check things out. Whatever you do, do not follow me.

He starts toward the cave, the malignance only growing in power the closer he comes to it. Just when MOLOK feels himself being overwhelmed, he hears a voice, and is brought back from the brink. Turning around, he sees the crowd has parted, allowing ASHAZDA to run toward him her aura visible to him for the first time as a pillar of pure white light. Perhaps it is because he is in the depths of darkness that he can see it for the first time, or maybe MOLOK’s own fears have manifested a “beacon of safety” for his sanity to cling to –but regardless of its origin, the old knight is awed by its beauty, her beauty at that very moment –so much so that he doesn’t hear that she has been calling him until she is mere inches away.

ASHAZDA:

Grandpa! Are you okay?

MOLOK:

Startled.

Y—Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you.

ASHAZDA:

What are you doing here? What’s going on?

MOLOK:

I could ask you the same question, but then we’d just be going in circles. To keep things simple, I heard something was going on here, so I came to check it out.

ASHAZDA:

Mmm, Maman said so. Though why does it feel so…prickly here?

MOLOK:

You can feel it too?

ASHAZDA nods and points at her arm.

ASHAZDA:

It’s like someone’s poking me with needles.

MOLOK:

Thinking.

Holy Space Pegasus, she just feels a prick? I knew she and her sister had the capability to be strong, but this is ridiculous. It’s taking all of my strength to avoid crying!

MAN:

Please, you have to save us, o angel!

The people behind them have begun to clamor for ASHAZDA to do…something and save them from the darkness. MOLOK protectively stands in front of her, but she shakes her head.

MOLOK:

But Shazzy, you…

ASHAZDA:

Its fine, Grandpa. I think I can do something.

MOLOK:

Y—You can?

She nods and spreads her arms.

ASHAZDA:

If it’s similar to what I do in town, then I can do it.

Placing her hands in front, she wills a ball of white energy into existence, and erasing the surrounding darkness as she does. MOLOK stares in awe at the teenage ASHAZDA before him, who wields this energy like one might turn on a flashlight –as if she was born to do this.

MOLOK:

Shazzy, could it be those folks are right and you are some kind of angel?

The darkness recedes, retreating back toward the cave where DRUJAHARI is on her back and conversing with the strange mask she had befriended. Over the last few days she had entrusted it with her secrets, and although it didn’t respond to her in kind, she felt a sense of familiarity to the masked shape that brought her a sense of comfort, and so she had made it a part of her daily routine to come into the cave, and allow it’s darkness to embrace her, that is until today when the darkness comes screaming back into the cave, and pierces the mask causing it to shatter in her hands.

DRUJAHARI:

A—Ah, what’s happening?

Pieces of the mask fall into her hands and dissolve minutes after impact. Soon she is alone in the darkness, a darkness that quivers, shakes, and screams soundlessly into an eternally expanding abyss. She is alone again, the nostalgic darkness replaced by a new, foreign, terrifying shadow. DRUJAHARI feels tears streaming down her cheek as she rises and runs out of the cave, almost colliding with her sister and MOLOK outside. MOLOK feels the darkness fade as she appears from the cave, and quickly understands the situation, as does the crowd watching as the light fends off the shadows. Unfortunately, DRUJAHARI and ASHAZDA are still in the metaphorical “dark”.

DRUJAHARI:

Shazzy….what are you doing here?

ASHAZDA:

That’s my question, Drudru! You’ve been coming here alone this whole time?

MOLOK:

Ladies, maybe we should talk about this later, and leave for now…

He glances upward at the onlookers, while trying to herd the ASHAZDAs away.

MOLOK:

The quicker the better.

ASHAZDA:

What’s the matter, Grandpa?

DRUJAHARI:

Why are you in such a hurry….?

MAN:

It’s the other one! She’s the one who called the darkness in the first place!

ASHAZDA:

W—What? What are you talking about?

WOMAN:

Yes! Some children had said that she had the ability to summon shadows, but we disregarded that because she is the sister of the angel of light! To think it’s true…

DRUJAHARI:

N—No, I….

MOLOK:

Dammit….! I was too late!

MAN:

Why would you bring darkness to us? What did we do to you?

WOMAN:

Please don’t curse us anymore!

DRUJAHARI can feel her heart sinking, and the darkness rising. This isn’t fair, she just wanted to feel comfort, and that had been taken away by these people. What had they done to her? No, the question should be what had she done to them? She had even gone as far as secluding herself, so why…?

DRUJAHARI:

It’s not my fault…I just wanted my own place…

ASHAZDA:

Drudru, wait, you’re the source of this darkness?

DRUJHARI:

Yes, but I….

WOMAN:

Leave at once! Our people cannot allow one who lives in darkness to stay here!

MOLOK:

Wait a second! She’s just a kid! You can’t….

MAN:  
How long should we wait? Long enough for her dark power to swallow us whole?

MOLOK:

I’m telling you to hold on, dammit!

DRUJAHARI’s cheeks run hot as tears run down her face. The people are now openly calling for her to be expelled from the vicinity, as MOLOK tries to settle them down. Her heart breaking from the stress and realization she has lost her confidante, the darkness flows from her arms and outward like a ripple in the water. ASHAZDA looks on helplessly for several moments before she makes a decision, one that she regrets but feels is for the greater good.

ASHAZDA:

Drujahari, for now please….go.

MOLOK’s eyes widen in surprise and he stares at ASHAZDA in shock.

ASHAZDA:

For now, just go. Nothing will come of us arguing against them.

DRUJAHARI stifles a sob.

DRUJAHARI:

A—are you choosing them over me?

ASHAZDA clenches her fist.

ASHAZDA:

I…We have to do what is “right”. Even now, your power is threatening to harm others…so this is the only way.

DRUJAHARI’s lip trembles and the darkness disappears. She gives her sister one more look and runs deeper into the forest without a word.

MOLOK:

Ashazda….

She looks up at MOLOK and smiles sheepishly, her eyes shut, as a single teardrop travels down her cheek.

ASHAZDA:

S—Sorry, I just couldn’t think of another way to do the right thing.

MOLOK shakes his head and hugs the ASHAZDA as the onlookers celebrate their freedom from the darkness.

That night, ASHAZDA sits up alone in her room, her eyes focused on the full moon outside. The male knights had spent hours looking for DRUJAHARI after the incident, but had no luck in finding her. ASHAZDA hadn’t said anything at the time, instead choosing to maintain her routine and go to bed as usual, which had worried ZHAEL and ZONIHA, but they didn’t vocalize their concerns. She sits awake staring at the moon as the window opens on its own and her sister climbs in, closing it behind her.

ASHAZDA:

Drudru, welcome home.

DRUJAHARI gives her a look uncharacteristic of her normal self –one of disdain, before nodding her greeting back.

ASHAZDA:

I’m sorry about before, but…if I didn’t do that they would have tried to hurt you or Grandpa.

DRUJAHARI:

I see…

ASHAZDA:

Your powers have grown, probably more than mine. If you were to get serious about them, I don’t know if I’d be able to keep up.

DRUJAHARI:

They haven’t grown….I just learned how to utilize them better.

ASHAZDA:

Learned? From who?

DRUJAHARI walks towards her sister’s bed as she talks.

DRUJAHARI:

Something in the darkness itself. It was living there in that cave waiting for me, and I think I know it from somewhere, but I can’t remember where. It understands me…and you…we’re not natural, that our powers are...

ASHAZDA:

I don’t care about any of that.

DRUJAHARI stops in her tracks.

ASHAZDA gives her a stern look.

ASHAZDA:

We were given these powers, and whether we’re natural or not doesn’t matter. We’ve got a duty to act responsibly so something like what happened to Maman and Papa doesn’t happen to anyone else. I’m sorry that happened to you today, but that’s why we have to work hard to gain their understanding! And then I’m sure…

DRUJAHARI surprises her by hissing.

DRUJAHARI:

They won’t accept me! They never have! It was possible when they thought you and I were the same, but now that they’ve realized they aren’t, there will be no going back!

ASHAZDA:

You don’t know that….

DRUJAHARI:

They sealed off the cave –my sanctuary and were looking for me along with our family….they wanted to make sure I was gone once and for all. The darkness told me this, Ashazda. I’m too different for them. You say that we should use our powers for good, but…

DRUJAHARI wills a wave of darkness that shakes the room.

DRUJAHARI:

How can I use this for “good”?

ASHAZDA:

We can find a way, I’m sure of it.

DRUJAHARI:

Them or me.

ASHAZDA:

W—What?

DRUJAHARI:

Either you’re with them or me. I just wanted my own place, and they took that away. Will you choose to be with them or me?

ASHAZDA:

Please don’t make me choose, you’re my sister, but I don’t want to hurt anyone.

DRUJAHARI eyes her sister for a moment before wiping her eyes and shaking her head.

DRUJAHARI:

I understand….goodbye, Ashazda.

ASHAZDA:

Wait! Drujahari!

Before she can act, DRUJAHARI is gone, leaving the window open, a warm breeze blowing into the house as ASHAZDA stares out into the night, her eyes and heart overflowing. Not for herself or even her sister –but the fate that has begun to move for the two of them…no, for their whole family. If she is light, and her sister shadow, then conflict is inevitable. It would only be a matter of time. Her thoughts are once again on how much damage they could do if they put their minds to it. How many would end up being hurt until one of them wins? Could she even afford to concede defeat to her sister? No, she couldn’t, but in all honesty she’s really no better. It’s then that a thought comes to mind.

ASHAZDA:

If we’re the problem, then...

She gets out of bed, and tiptoes down the stairs to the library where she picks out the book that DRUJAHARI had gotten the knight’s names from. She had remembered how important names are –that they grant power. If they are the source of the conflict, then she would need a new power, and a name befitting it. It was from here that her plan began in earnest. One that would alter the course of all of their lives –but would avoid conflict. AZHASDA finds a name that suits her, and nods, fortifying herself to train her powers more than she had before –so she could save her sister. Meanwhile DRUJAHARI takes a sharp breath as she gazes at the moon above, still unsure of the choice she made, but knowing that there is no way back. Now that they walk on different paths, conflict would be unavoidable. If that’s the case then she too would have to become stronger than she is now. The shadows beckon for her to.

Three years of tension pass like this, until one morning MOLOK walks in on the ASHAZDAs comforting ASZHASDA who has apparently awakened in tears. Although he and the others had been sure to watch over her since that night her sister went missing, it still surprises him that she had grown into a beautiful young woman, though at the moment ZONIHA is styling her hair as ZHAEL holds her hand. Her face is blotched –red from crying.

ZHAEL:

It’ll be okay, I promise you. She’ll come to her senses soon enough.

ZONIHA:

Yeah, I mean she can’t possibly mean those things she said….you two are sisters!

ASHAZDA:

I want to believe this –but she has made her choice.

ZHAEL:

We are on your side. It was you two who brought us into this world –we swear our fealty to you.

ZONIHA:

Yeah. Best believe we’ve got your back.

ASHAZDA:

I appreciate this, but you two…all of you are our family. I cannot allow you to be involved in this conflict.

MOLOK:

Like it or not, we are involved. Tell us what you want us to do and we’ll do it.

ASHAZDA:

Grandpa I….

She shakes her head, and wipes away her tears.

ASHAZDA:

I appreciate it.

The three knights with her nod in agreement, as she looks away from them. She had grown not just physically, but matured, and honed her abilities using her new “name”. Although she had tried to keep a façade of normalcy around her family, it pains her to hide things from them. However, this would be for the greater good, and she would shoulder the responsibility on her own. If only she could ask them if they’d hate her for doing this to them, but knowing her, no, their family they would gladly do so without hesitation. Knowing this only hurts her more, so she acts in secret to preserve herself from that pain. She knows her sister has grown stronger, and awaits their conflict as well, that she too has become stronger –perhaps more so than herself.

ASHAZDA:

I have no other choice….I can’t continue to put this off.

Rising, she asks ZHAEL, ZONIHA and MOLOK to call the other knights together, and when they have gathered, she stands before them and bows.

ASHAZDA:

I thank you all for being such a wonderful family to Drudru and I. I know it wasn’t easy since I could be quite stubborn when I put my mind to it.

This gets a polite laugh from the knights, and despite herself ASHAZDA smiles.

ASHAZDA:

However, I must ask for one more thing from you.

BAELFAEL:

Just name it!

BEHEMOS:

Make it quick, I have things to do.

ASHTARTH:

Of course, as a gentleman I am all about pleasing ladies.

ZHAEL:

Of course dear.

MOLOK:

You got it, kiddo. Er, missy.

ZONIHA:

You know you’re always welcome for whatever you want from me.

BULZEEB:

If it is within my power to give it to you, you may have it.

ASHAZDA stands up straight, her expression solemn.

ASHAZDA:

I am Mihaele of light, and what I require from you –my knights, is the power of your dedication to me –your memories.

Just like that –the knights blink and they are without memories…or to be specific, memories of the girls are gone. After she has what she needs, she gently uses a soft wave of light to put the knights asleep. They would awaken disoriented, but with their strength she knows they would find new lives, and hopefully never remember what she did. By giving her name she increased the efficiency of the power, and ensured that it would work to her specifications. The name given to her before could not hold the power of the one she had chosen from the book –this new name was one of noble heritage, though she couldn’t through all of her research find out where it had come from. No matter, for now she has what she needs, and can go on to finish this once and for all. MIHAELE walks toward the door, turns one more time to her sleeping guardians and with another silent farewell exits. She ventures into the nearby forest where everything had started three years ago, and it isn’t long before she encounters DRUJAHARI sitting among wilted flowers, adorned in the pelt of an animal, the skull of a horned creature fastened to the side of her head. She is slightly taller than her sister, and her body is marked by scratches and scuffs from living and surviving on her own. Compared to MIHAELE, who wears a simple sundress and has untouched clear skin, she appears to be more feral animal than human…or otherwise.

DRUJAHARI:

Long time no see.

MIHAELE:

It has been a while. I thought for sure you’d come to see me before now. What made you wait?

DRUJAHARI:

You weren’t the only one who wanted to get stronger. I could sense that’s what you were biding your time on. Figured I had nothing to lose, so I did the same thing. Now I’ve got full control over my abilities and a new name as well.

MIHAELE:  
I’d say that there’s no need for this, but we both know that would be a lie.

DRUJAHARI nods and rises.

DRUJAHARI:

At this point it was inevitable. You who has the power of light, and I who has darkness….we were going to end up fighting eventually. The question is, who will win?

MIHAELE:

I’m afraid the answer to that is “neither of us”.

DRUJAHARI is on alert, stepping back from MIHAELE.

MIHAELE:

Drujahari, we are too dangerous. Light without darkness, darkness without light…it is unnatural, like our existences. As such, there can be no “victor”. I will end things for the both of us here.

DRUJAHARI’s face contorts in anger and confusion.

DRUJAHARI:

What are you talking about?!

MIHAELE:

I took their memories, and created a place for us there. It’s like the people say…one can live on in memories, so I took our knights’ memories…and created a place for us. We will exist there where it is impossible for us to harm others with our powers.

DRUJAHARI:

You’re a fool! You know as well as I that my powers are more powerful than yours! Once I reveal my “name” then…

MIHAELE is already upon her, in an embrace.

MIHAELE:

You can tell me that new name for we will have plenty of time where we’re going.

DRUJAHARI:

Thinking.

That’s right, light is faster than darkness…!!

Suddenly a glass like structure rises around the two and shrinks in shape as it draws them both in.

DRUJAHARI:

Why are you doing this?! Are you saying you’d prefer to give up your life to save those people?!

MIHAELE:

No, I’d give up my life to---

Before she can finish the two are placed into stasis, a white stone made of pure memories shining as the most beautiful prison in the universe. As MIHAELE had willed it, the stone flies off into the universe, shedding memories of the knight’s growing abilities as it flies off, each one drifting until it lands on another planet, the glass prison with the two sisters in it drifting off into the vast reaches of space to be lost forever….

Forever….

In the present, CAP takes off his trademark, takes a deep breath and rakes his fingers through his hair before securing the cap on his head again and pinching the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes. What the hell had he just seen, and what was he supposed to make of it? He had wondered how SHIRO managed to pick up these memories in the first place, so at the very least that had been made clear, but…

CAP:

Y’know what, it’s not even worth thinking about anymore. This problem has to be taken care of, and that’s just the long and short of things.

He stands and looks up into the air, apparently contacting his bosses about what he has learned, and for his next orders. When he gets a response, he grins, and inclines his head back at SHIRO.

CAP:

I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem.

SHIRO has awakened, eyes red and tearstained, yet despite this his expression is determined and filled with an inner clarity.

CAP:

Our guy has one _hell_ of a game face.

**_Ending theme: Not just another song._ **

I departed alone from the city of music where I was born.

Every time I wanted to be there, something somewhere was missing.

Anyhow I wanted to be here, so I continue searching, walking along the confines of white space.

Building dreams on an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

Memories slip on foundations and are unreliable homes for the soul.

To an eternally young heart beating with a desire to test the limits of untapped potential,

It's yours; I'll trust you with everything now.

Rising above an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

On a rickety suspension bridge swaying back and forth under the weight of lofty dreams,

Created from the volatile emotions of youth,

It's creaking in the rain simultaneously filling me with night long anxiety and lulling me to sleep.

This is what I want –for it to never end.

And this is what I want---

For you too to believe it will never end.

For a song of me to be everlasting in the hearts of others.

This is what I want to never end.


	46. Infiltration!! Clash in the noah’s memory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now, with our time together on Wednesday mornings slowly coming to an end, what does this mean for our relationship? Hrmm, that's a good question. I'd say that parting is what makes the heart grow fonder, but we all know that's crap. It just hurts. No need to fear, I will be here --soonish. There's a line in this episode said by our intrepid hero that I'd like you to pay attention to. I think it sums up ST well, as well as leaves a pretty big door open for what'll happen next in this universe. As in, the next series will be more about placing Shiro in the driver's seat as opposed to now where he's the protagonist but not really the main character? So a return to Bomber star is going to be a thing, as well as more Shiro family drama. (Yes he *does* have a family, and yes we *will* be seeing them in the sequel series.) Moreover I think Shiro will be interacting with more his age, as well as focusing his sights on a goal that's not "Sticking my foot up Sirius's ass." Kids his age? Setting his sight on a goal? His family? Man, it's almost as if I'm implying there will be a school related plot sometime in the future....but no way, yeah?
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "D" as in Trying out a 'D'ifferent way of bringing in the week's episode. 'D'oes it work for you?

A voice in the darkness.

The fluttering of pages and _thunk_ of books falling upon the ground.

An endless cycle of death and rebirth.

The enigma of being alive not by your own choosing, but through the actions of another.

Truly life is a _book._ Created by one’s imagination and fooled into thinking we have control over the way our story is told when it is in fact others, the “readers” who decide where the story will begin and end.

What _right_ do they have to decide that? What _motivation_ do they claim when making these decisions for….

Staying on topic….

What is most important for a book? Contents? Narrative? Plot? No, no, no. This is where common misconception leads many astray. It is much simpler than this –the title, a _name._ When a book has a title that can be called upon by others, then it truly exists. More than that, the title describes the book, and gives it relevancy. As such, it gains power from its _title_.

Deities are the same. They derive their powers from their names— _titles._ This is precisely why they do not give their “true” names, easily or willingly. The more powerful the deity, the less likely it is to use or give out its true name. Though if this name is kept until the God ceases to exist be it naturally or otherwise then they are completely lost to the ages forever.

This is why books are important –for their impartiality. A name can be written in a book and the book will not judge, but such information is there for anyone to learn, covet, and use.

What happens to a name that remains long after the user has gone? It can be used again, as can the power that lies within it –and whatever else that name hides.

Rather than impartial, would it be fairer to say that books are cruel? Giving out information without explanation to anyone who opens them?

This is for you to judge.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 46: Infiltration!! Clash in the noah’s memory!**

CAP sits in his chair, his hand in the air, his face solemn. He clenches a fist in mid-air and relaxes it again, repeating this motion for several moments until he heaves himself up. The ordeal of finding out just what had occurred between the two in the center of this conflict had drained him. After all, it wasn’t his job to think, but to execute commands given to him by the higher ups. _This_ is way out of his comfort zone to say the least, and it’s not like seeing more had done much for him other than make it that much easier for emotion to flood into the gaps that logic had left behind. He has plenty of questions, and no way to get any answers as the ones who might have known anything is long gone or simply not the talkative sort. To sum things up, the sovereignty system had malfunctioned – _somehow_ , and then gone on to live eke out a decent living for itself for a while before its nature had manifested and then…

And then…

CAP:

Thinking.

It makes sense as much as it doesn’t. Why would the sovereignty system malfunction in the first place, and assuming that there’s no real reason for it, why would it act in such a way? It is supposed to be the ultimate security system, and yet –

He remembers the faces of the two girls, their knights, and their ultimate fate.

CAP:

Thinking.

Things turned out that way….and I have no idea why.

He then remembers what SHIRO said to him.

SHIRO:

That’s…kind of sad, don’tcha think? Maybe some just like to work hard, but eventually you’d like to be told that your job is done and you can rest, or at the very least that your work is being appreciated.

CAP:

Thinking.

If I were to consider what he said and overthink it then everything falls into place. Though it makes this whole matter that much more tragic since the order handed down by the top brass is…

Moments before, after CAP releases SHIRO from the restraints of the chair and allows him to clean up a bit, he addresses the bomber.

CAP:

You…have questions, right?

SHIRO stretches his arms, and pivots back and forth seemingly stretching his body. CAP watches him quietly until he stands up straight and cracks his knuckles before tilting his head back and forth.

SHIRO:

Nope.

CAP strokes his chin at this –a curious action more than a surprised one, as he eyes SHIRO incredulously.

SHIRO:

While I couldn’t see everything going on, I could _feel_ it, more or less. The reason why I have these memories is because they were locked into the stones. The goddess Mihaele figured it’d be harder for the demon to get his---er, _her_ evil on if these abilities were spread along the universe. So by gathering them, I’ve become the one guy in the universe who’s can solve this problem.

He locks eyes with CAP who uneasily glances away.

CAP:

Y—You’re not wrong, kid.

SHIRO:

Sighs.

I really wish people wouldn’t treat me like some kind of idiot. Sure, I prefer to tackle my problems head on, but even I can make inferences and draw conclusions. This whole thing has been a race between the demon in Rukifellth, and the goddess in Lils –in short, I’ve been a pawn in their whole power grab.

CAP:

Actually… _that_ Mihaele isn’t _the_ Mihaele.

SHIRO:

Pardon?

CAP:

It’s…ah, it’s complicated. In short, she –the other half of the sovereignty system took the name, and it just so happened that the person who was using it isn’t around now. So besides _her_ power, she gained the powers in that name. It’s why she was able to seal them away in the first place, but there’s a rather nasty implication that goes along with it.

SHIRO:

And that is?

CAP pushes his namesake aside and rubs his forehead for a moment, trying to decide if he wants to tell SHIRO or not.

SHIRO:

Listen, you don’t really have to tell me if it’s –

CAP:

No, no. You deserve to know, since you’re going to end up doing us a big favor….in short, now a name that had been long put out of use is back up for grabs, and “Mihaele” is quite the powerful name indeed. So we’re –the deities and I are going to have more issues somewhere down the line. It’s not really something you have to be concerned with, but considering your position, I feel like its only fair I tell you.

SHIRO:

Huh. Well, if you say so. I guess I’ll be off, so I can rescue the others and stop this once and for all.

CAP:

Listen ki---Shiro. It’s a bit more complicated than that.

SHIRO stops and turns upon hearing his name –an electric sensation traveling up his back and leaving a tingly wake.

CAP:

The sovereignty system has officially been decommissioned by my bosses. Which is a polite way of saying that they want it gone.

SHIRO arches an eyebrow.

SHIRO:

Are you saying your people want me to put down a _God?_

CAP:

Well, it’s not _technically_ a God, but you’re not technically wrong.

SHIRO:

It must be hard to do what you do and not go insane.

CAP:

You can say that again, but ambrosia is one hell of a drink, let me tell you. Almost makes all this heartache worth it.

SHIRO stifles a laugh which CAP grins at.

SHIRO:

I don’t know if I feel better knowing that even Gods get plastered, or dismayed.

CAP:

Just roll with the punches, it’s the best way to get through life with nothing more than a black eye. Though in all seriousness, Shiro….those two, Mihaele and the demon, they don’t tech—uh, they don’t actually exist.

SHIRO:

Wh—what?

CAP:

I’m telling you this for your own good. After everything is said and done, they’re not real. If you start thinking of them as peo—beings, and try to fight them after what you saw, you’ll only suffer.

SHIRO:

That’s a tall order, dude.

CAP:

I don’t like it any more than you, but trust me. You have to do this without letting emotion cloud your thoughts.

SHIRO shakes his head and blows out air.

SHIRO:

Easier said than done, but I’ll see what I can do.

CAP looks like he wants to prod SHIRO on the subject further, but drops it, instead approaching SHIRO with his hand in his pocket digging around for something.

CAP:

You’ll need this to get back. I’ve been authorized to give it to you and explain how to use it.

SHIRO:

What is it?

CAP:

Consider it a “favor” from the deities.

SHIRO:

A favor?

CAP:

Those guys deal in favors and IOU’s. I had to really barter with them while you were getting cleaned up in there, but I managed to at least get you a favor from them to assist you in this little errand. It’ll allow you to get from our present location back to your friends and then into the memory of noah.

He places his hands in SHIRO’s and gestures as if he’s giving the bomber something. When he draws his hands back, SHIRO is surprised to find nothing there, and looks up at CAP questioningly.

CAP:

Don’t worry, it works. Just don’t think of anything dirty when using it.

SHIRO:

Oh c’mon, I’m not going to think of naughty bits while using this “favor”.

CAP:

Hey now. I was a teenager once too, so I know how it goes. Worst time of my life, really.

SHIRO:

Rolls his eyes.

Whatever pops. What do I have to do?

CAP:

Just imagine the ship where your friends are, and once you’ve done what you need to there, the noah. It only works twice, so don’t screw up, okay?

SHIRO nods.

SHIRO:

I never did get your name.

CAP:

Can’t go giving that out, champ. Though, know this, maybe the deities won’t say it to you, but we owe you big, and I really am sorry you’ve been involved in this situation.

SHIRO bows his head and laughs.

SHIRO:

Y’know, I did think from time to time that my life has been nothing but a guest appearance on someone else’s show –be it Sirius, Reggie, and now Lils, but…I guess I have a lot to do with that too. I never really tried to create my own spin off because I was afraid of venturing into the unknown, but now seeing them…guest starring on all these shows where they –the main characters are struggling despite themselves, makes me wanna give it a shot. After this, if I don’t die before or after the credits roll, I think I’m gonna start my own story. 

CAP:

I’d Tivo that.

SHIRO:

Nah, wait for the blu ray re-master.

SHIRO and CAP shake hands, and SHIRO steps back, bows his head, closes his eyes and soon disappears in a puff of white smoke, leaving CAP alone. In the present, CAP looks up at the now black screen where he had watched the little girls’ lives unfold and meet it’s tragic end. Leaning back in his chair and placing his hands on his stomach, he closes his eyes and lies still. As the police officer to the deities, he possesses far more power than any human could ever imagine. Yet it seems that the more power one possesses, the harder it gets to actually use it. All he can do now is put his faith in SHIRO and pray for the best.

Pray.

Recalling how he used to do that in a past life so long ago brings a mirthful smile to his face. It’s really true, that life is a book and it seems he’s just gotten to the climatic concluding chapters where the hero who’s ill-equipped and out matched marches to take on the adversaries. It’s the same each time, but still it’s nerve-wracking, can’t-put-this-down-for-a-second-reading.

CAP:

Good luck, Shiro.

Meanwhile on the frontier, FREDDY and POMMY stare slack jawed at SHIRO who lies in a crumpled heap in a pile of boxes.

FREDDY:

Critter, did yer pal there just…quantum leap outta nowhere into our ship?

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t know, myu! Bomberman couldn’t do that before!

SHIRO:

Um, guys? Instead of standing there being idiots, how about you give me a hand? Who the hell put these boxes right _here_ anyway?

POMMY and FREDDY exchange glances and both raise their hands.

SHIRO:

IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION! HELP ME UP, DAMMIT.

A moment later, SHIRO is standing upright, FREDDY is sitting in a chair, and POMMY is between them.

POMMY:

Bomberman’s alive, myuu! Pommy’s so happy!

SHIRO:

Ah, good. You’re back to being cute, and while it pains me to say this, I think I sort of mi—mi—mi---

POMMY gives him a smug look.

POMMY:

Bomberman missed Pommy, didn’t he?

SHIRO:

Yes, that thing.

POMMY:

Pommy wants to hear Bomberman say it!

SHIRO:

Don’t push your luck, cheeseface.

POMMY is crestfallen as FREDDY scratches his beard.

FREDDY:

How the hell did you get back here, anyway, kid? I reckon you didn’t fly through space on tha’ account that you ain’t blue in the face and deader than disco.

SHIRO:

Ah, well…uh, I had help.

FREDDY:

Narrows eyes.

What kinda help?

SHIRO:

The kind that doesn’t take kindly to being referred to in polite –or even hostile conversation.

SHIRO glances around, which POMMY takes notice of.

POMMY:

If it’s Lilith, she disappeared soon after we ended up here, myu.

SHIRO:

Disappeared? Ah, it must have been her…

POMMY:

Her? You mean the goddess, myuu?

SHIRO:

Yeah. Chances are, Lils is already on the noah, so that’s where we need to be.

POMMY:

Myu? We?

SHIRO:

…..”We”.

POMMY:

As in….?

SHIRO smacks his forehead.

SHIRO:

You and me, okay? There, I said it. Space Pegasus on high, why the hell are you so insistent that I acknowledge you as some sort of partner…

POMMY:

Because Bomberman hasn’t done it before.

SHIRO:

What? Sure I have! I….

SHIRO thinks about this for a moment.

SHIRO:

Sorry.

POMMY:

As long as Bomberman understands.

FREDDY:

That’s all fine and dandy, but what are you and the critter gonna do against a demon with the power to pluck ships outta space?

SHIRO rests an arm on his side and spreads his fingers.

SHIRO:

Thanks to my uh, friend –the one who brought me here, I have an idea of what that demon’s motive is. It isn’t exactly the shoo-in I need to beat it, but it does make things easier to some extent.

FREDDY:

Friend? Motive? You haven’t made a lick of sense since you got back here, junior.

SHIRO:

Yeah, and I’m sorry about that, but I can’t exactly…

FREDDY raises his hand.

FREDDY:

Do ya got the confidence you can save Lily?

SHIRO looks at him for a moment, and nods earnestly, which FREDDY smiles at and leans back in his chair.

FREDDY:

That’s all I need to know. I assume that critter o’ yours is gonna want to take some of that tonic before he heads out? I doubt the demon is gonna be cute’d to death.

POMMY:

Myuuu!! Freddy doesn’t know that! Being cute’d to death is a thing, Pommy knows it!

SHIRO:

Are you even listening to yourself….

POMMY:

It’s the same as drowning, Myuu!

SHIRO:

That makes even less sense!

FREDDY:

Laughing.

You two are a hoot, even at a time like this, you’re still arguin’ over pointless stuff.

POMMY:

It is not pointless! Pommy’s trying to prove a point, myu!

SHIRO despite himself heaves a sigh and then begins to laugh.

SHIRO:

Y’know, Unc, you’re right.

POMMY:

Indignant.

Bomberman just doesn’t get it.  

SHIRO:

Anyway, drink up partner. We’re going to the noah, and both of us are going to need to be in peak condition.

POMMY:

The noah, myu?

FREDDY:

I done heard that thing was scrapped for good.

SHIRO:

It was, but it still lives on in our hearts, and that’s where we’re going.

FREDDY and POMMY give SHIRO inquisitive looks as he digs in the boxes for tonic. Meanwhile in the noah’s memory, MIHAELE in LILITH’s body is still wandering about, trying to find her mate, the demon. She’s had a sinking feeling since she had boarded the ship, and that had only persisted as she had continued her trek through the noah’s memory, several shattered memories in her wake. Apparently the demon had become strong enough to not only recreate the noah’s shape through simple memories, but the guards who had been there to protect it when they were alive. To MIHAELE, they are nothing more than specters to be purged, so she has no real qualms with doing just that as she proceeds. However, as she continues to purge the dead memories of noah, her mind wanders to just how much power the demon has without the stones in her possession.

MIHAELE:

This doesn’t make sense. While it is true that I am weaker than I once was due to our long slumber, how could she be this powerful without the elements? There is something else in play here that I haven’t been able to figure out…

She turns a corner and comes face to face with a guard on a mech, his form completely enshrouded in a blue haze that flickers like a television receiving poor reception.  The reflection emits no sound as it reaches back and lunges forward with a grabbing motion at the goddess, who leaps onto its arm, shards of light encircling her hands, as she grabs them and these transform into blades of light. She tosses these blades at the mech creating lines of pure white radiance as they fly into the mech and pierce it, the visage of the memory fading as it is punctured, erupting into flames that dance in the air until they fade away in a blue glow. Behind her two more guards appear, with blasters and take aim as MIHAELE descends to the ground. Before they can open fire, she has already sent waves of materialized light at the guards and they too burst into blue flame before fading away completely. She moves down the hall at top speed, slicing away at anything that dares to cross her path, all while thinking about the ramifications of what she is experiencing.

MIHAELE:

What could it be? She shouldn’t have become this strong so quickly. In fact, the whole matter has concerned me since we woke up and she possessed that man’s body. How was she able to awaken before I did? I should have for all intents and purposes had more power than she, but yet…

She leaps upon the head of one guard, and lands on the face of another bringing it down, materializing a knife of light, grabbing it out of midair and stabbing the guard before it can move and oppose her. She then makes a sweeping movement with her arm, and several knives of light appear stabbing and dissipating several enemies that foolishly thought they could sneak up on her from behind.

MIHAELE:

Yet, she awakened first and was able to resume activity right away. It doesn’t make sense in the least. Had I not saved this body from her, I would have had nowhere to seek refuge and thus had no way to stop her. It was perfectly planned, as if she had consciousness this entire time. I thought our functions had ceased while we were imprisoned, but that does not seem to be the case…

MIHAELE continues down another corridor, her mind whirling with ideas until she realizes something important –the revelation of which stops her in her tracks.

MIHAELE:

What…if….like me, she changed.

MIHAELE dramatically turns and gazes upward at where she assumes her enemy is.

MIHAELE:

What name….what name is she using now? If she had adopted a more powerful name like I had, then it would all make sense, but what name…

Several guards leap from different directions some lunging from the air, some from the ground upon MIHAELE who crosses her arms over her chest and sends knives of light into each of their foreheads and torsos for those she can’t quite reach. The blue flames explode around her making for a brilliant display of white lights and blue fireworks.

MIHAELE:

Could possibly have this much power?

MIHAELE shudders at the thought and continues to run down the halls of the noah’s memory. Her pace now double what it once was. If her name is strong enough to create the memory of this entire vessel, and take their knights from her without any resistance, then she has no time to lose.

MIHAELE:

I might already be too late….!

Meanwhile, the aforementioned demon of darkness is engaged in battle against an unknown yet oddly familiar opponent. RUKIFELLTH’s body stays in tune with the attacker’s strikes, as they bound from walls and lunge at the pirate with lighting quick precision.

RUKIFELLTH:

You’re quite fast and attack without hesitation! I knew there was something about you, you were never loyal to my cause to begin with were you?

A sweep of the sword leaves an aura of darkness in its wake, from which thousands of mini arms reach out for the stranger at high speed. He dodges each of these hands and heads straight toward the sword wielding demon wearing RUKIFELLTH’s body who responds by thrusting her arm upward, which opens a black abyss on the ground that another larger sword stabs upward from, almost skewering the familiar combatant. He twists in midair and manages to avoid this strike, but is ill prepared for the demon to  leap  upward and slash at her opponent. The darkness aura coming out in a crescent shape and slamming him to the ground.

RUKIFELLTH:

Hahaha! I’ve got you now, traitor!!

She stabs downward at him, but he rolls out of the way, and boosts past three swords popping from the ground using thrusters implanted in his shoes, and moves across the wall as more swords pop out from dark abysses created from there as well. By the time the onslaught is over he is halfway across the room, and his identity is clear from the mocking tone in his voice.

REGULUS:

Is that the best you’ve got, demon? Don’t tell me you’re still sleepy after all of this?

RUKIFELLTH:

Oh, I am _wide_ awake, traitor. It is you who will be sleeping in a moment though, ahahah!

REGULUS:

Traitor, traitor, traitor, blah, blah, blah. As you astutely pointed out, I wasn’t on your side from the beginning. While it’s true you managed to worm your way into my memory at first, just a bit of me was always out of your reach. Now I’m here to get what I’ve always wanted out of you.

RUKFELLTH licks his sword as bits of darkness creep along its edges.

RUKIFELLTH:

A grave?

REGULUS:

A challenge!

With this, the two charge at each other, yelling and clash in the middle of the room, the _clang_ of sword meeting metal shaking their surroundings to their core.

**_Ending theme: Not just another song._ **

I departed alone from the city of music where I was born.

Every time I wanted to be there, something somewhere was missing.

Anyhow I wanted to be here, so I continue searching, walking along the confines of white space.

Building dreams on an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

Memories slip on foundations and are unreliable homes for the soul.

To an eternally young heart beating with a desire to test the limits of untapped potential,

It's yours; I'll trust you with everything now.

Rising above an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

On a rickety suspension bridge swaying back and forth under the weight of lofty dreams,

Created from the volatile emotions of youth,

It's creaking in the rain simultaneously filling me with night long anxiety and lulling me to sleep.

This is what I want –for it to never end.

And this is what I want---

For you too to believe it will never end.

For a song of me to be everlasting in the hearts of others.

This is what I want to never end.


	47. Ideals and powers collide!! A casualty in the noah’s memory?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CON'T from last week -- To be honest, I've always wanted to write something in a school setting. It's a great place for drama, comedy, and intrigue. Not to mention most of us can relate to the experience so it has that going for it. Mostly, I just like the idea of having a ensemble cast gathered in one place with one goal --and different means of achieving it. Personalities getting together and interacting makes for good storytelling, and a school is the perfect place to get that action.
> 
> Oh, yeah there is going to be an ensemble cast for ST's second season. I've never done anything like this before --I usually create characters on the fly as they're needed. This is probably the first story where I'll actually come up with character sheets and bios before I actually write them in. After all, Shiro might *think* he's in a class of his own, but it wouldn't be much of a school if he were the only one in it. I intend to use many characters from Bomber-canon (after a through personality warping), so there may be some familiar faces, though their personalities won't be so familiar once I'm done with them. All in all, I'm hoping to bring a Bomber experience that may be a bit more unique to fics and canon itself with the second season.
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "M" as in "Mihaele VS Shiro was fun to write."

SHIRO looks upward at the blue  hue of the noah’s memory, his expression caught somewhere between awe and annoyance.

SHIRO:

Y’know, I wish I had made more of an effort to memorize what this place looked like before I blew it up. How the hell are we going to find Lils, or Ruk in this?

SHIRO glances around looking for POMMY and sighs.

SHIRO:

I don’t want to have to look for you too, cheesepuff.

POMMY answers from some distance away.

POMMY:

Pommy has had second thoughts and doesn’t want to do this, myu…

SHIRO:

Hold the damn phone. You ragged on me for a few episodes about how I almost abandoned Lils, and now you’re doing the same thing?

POMMY:

Pommy isn’t doing the same thing! Pommy just doesn’t want to be seen like this.

SHIRO:

Exasperated.

This isn’t the time to be hung up on looks! Get out here or I’ll leave you in the noah’s memory.

POMMY:

Bomberman doesn’t understand Pommy, myu!

SHIRO:

You’re right, I don’t. Get out here and explain yourself in a way that I _do_ understand.

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t like the way Pommy looks. Period, myu.

SHIRO:

Sighs.

I admit I was a bit surprised that the BLAQ label would do something like this, but…at the very least let’s give your powers a test drive before deciding they’re worthless.

POMMY:

Plus Bomberman laughed at Pommy!

SHIRO stiffens and scratches the side of his head sheeplishly.

SHIRO:

I was surprised okay? Like I said, I wasn’t expecting th—

POMMY:

Pommy’s staying here, and that’s final!

SHIRO turns in the direction of POMMY’s voice, his expression unreadable. Following this, he marches over to the corner that POMMY is hiding behind and drags him out by his …cute fairy wings? POMMY is now completely ghost white, his eyes blue with strange green markings on each side, his hands now white mitten like extremities, one of which holds a brown wand with a gold sphere in its apex. His expression is caught between embarrassment and rage as SHIRO stands over him clearly trying not to laugh.

POMMY:

Snarling.

Bomberman’s laughing again, myuu!

SHIRO:

I mean c’mon! You look like a marshmallow ghost reject. What’s with that dinky wand? Are you going to cute me to death?

POMMY:

That’s a legitimate way to die, myu!!

SHIRO:

If it is, it’s not working. I’m still alive, and I’m probably the least threatening thing to you in this…

SHIRO gestures around them.

SHIRO:

…Place? Location? I’m not even sure how this works, to be honest. Should have asked that capped old guy more questions.

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t want to go.

SHIRO takes a breath as if he’s going to yell, but instead lets it out quietly and pats POMMY on the back.

SHIRO:

Hey, you were the guy wanted to be the cutest hero in the universe right? What’s cuter than a pixie?

POMMY looks up at him with rounded teary eyes.

POMMY:

P—Pommy is?

SHIRO smiles genuinely.

SHIRO:

You betcha. Though a hero isn’t someone who gets his name from appearances, he gets it from doing things, and right now what we need to do is stop the demon and save our friend.

POMMY:

R—right! Pommy wants to save Lilith!

SHIRO:

Same here. So let’s get moving and do just that.

POMMY nods and to SHIRO’s surprise floats up to his height.

SHIRO:

Oh wow. You can fly?

POMMY:

Apparently, myu!

SHIRO:

That’ll come in handy. Let’s get moving.

SHIRO lowers his stance and takes off running with POMMY in close pursuit –not entirely sure of where he’s going, but knowing the alternative of standing around will get him nowhere.

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 47: Ideals and powers collide!! A casualty in the noah’s memory?!**

MIHAELE dispatches several more of the vestiges of the noah’s memory, leaving nothing but the seemingly inexhaustible supply of her knives of light. The waves of enemies had dwindled somewhat from her entry into the noah’s memory, which seems to imply that the power of her opponent had also begun to give. Still, the Goddess is careful not to drop her guard. Although the one she opposes had yet to make an appearance herself, she knows that this manifestation of past memories is her playground where anything can happen.

MIHAELE:

Thinking.

Drujahari was the one to come up with the names of our family with the book she found, so it’s not strange to imagine that she may have found a name for herself there. Come to think of it, could there have been a reason why the book was there to begin with? I don’t recall maman and papa being overtly interested in the legends of old…

She reaches back in her memories to a time where she and DRUJAHARI had been playing indoors and had come across a book in the small library at home. The girls are still small and cannot read it well, so they bring it to their father for further explanation, but his reaction surprises them.

FATHER:

Where did this book come from?

The two girls exchange looks and look up at their surrogate father confused.

DRUJAHARI:

We were playing in the library when Ashazda bumped into the shelf and it fell down.

ASHAZDA is aghast.

ASHAZDA:

I didn’t bump into the shelf! You did!

DRUJAHARI:

I did not….

ASHAZDA:

You did too!

Their Father places his hands on both of their shoulders, his gesture firm, but his smile gentle as he’s dealt with this many times before.

FATHER:

Girls, there’s no need for that.

He opens the book and examines it for a moment, his expression growing more confused.

FATHER:

I don’t recall buying this.

ASHAZDA:

What is it, papa?

FATHER:

It is a book of names. Some of them are ancient ones –of old Gods and Goddesses which haven’t been spoken in millennia.

DRUJAHARI:

How do you know papa?

FATHER:

My parents were the religious sort. Heh, I got tired of hearing about it to the point that I said I wouldn’t do the same to my children.

ASHAZDA:

Are we named after important people like that?

FATHER:

Ah, your mother was fond of those names –they’re from another set of Gods who ruled over an ancient land.

ASHAZDA’s eyes sparkle.

ASHAZDA:

Tell us the story!

DRUJAHARI:

Please?

FATHER:

Sure. I was going to save this for when you were a little older, but…

He begins to tell them the story, as MIHAELE’s mind drifts to the present, a small smile on her face despite the circumstances. When she realizes this she quickly adorns her game face and resumes her train of thought.

MIHAELE:

It’s strange, so much of this revolves around that book, yet no one knows where it came from. The names of our knights, and the name I adopted now…they’re all from the same place.

Her eyes then reflect a profound sadness.

MIHAELE:

And my own sister…she never once thought to tell me hers. Does she really loathe me that much?

She is snapped out of her thoughts by a loud sound and screaming.

MIHAELE:

What’s that?

Rapid gunfire echoes down the hallway, followed by an eruption of blue sparks and the distortion of space. This is followed by an explosion of familiar energy and rapid footsteps coming down the hallway. MIHAELE despite herself frowns and looks down the hall, to find herself nearly colliding with SHIRO and POMMY with the memory of a mech soldier in hot pursuit. MIHAELE leaps out of the way in time as SHIRO barrels by, a fire bomb in his hand and sparks of a thunder bomb launching from his feet.

SHIRO:

What the hell man?! How did this thing just materialize out of nowhere?!

POMMY:

Maybe the noah remembers that Bomberman destroyed it last time and is out for revenge, myu?!

SHIRO:

I never thought I’d see the day where a memory would have the means to attack me.

POMMY:

Bomberman always manages to make the worst out of a situation by just existing, myuu!

SHIRO:

I resent that! My grandma always told me to pick my fights…

SHIRO then turns, kicks the fire bomb into the air, and as it explodes causing the mech memory to step back, he charges forward with an earth bomb in hand and forces it into the mech’s chest cavity melting it from the inside out. He then pats his hands and lowers his eyelid in an immature show of rebellion.

SHIRO:

And I just happen not to be picky. She said pick my fights, and I pick all of them.

POMMY:

Bomberman isn’t long for this world then, myuu.

SHIRO:

Do you want me to shove that wand of yours down your throat?!

POMMY sticks out his tongue and turns to see MIHAELE watching them carefully, which earns her a long and exaggerated gasp.

POMMY:

I—It’s her, myuu!

SHIRO:

What?

SHIRO glances over at her and the goddess shifts her stance –defiant, but cautious.

MIHAELE:

You again. You certainly know how to make an appearance, don’t you mortal?

SHIRO:

I do my best to please. Though I assume I’m speaking to Mimi the goddess and not Lils, yeah?

POMMY:

Myuu, Pommy could sense that this wasn’t Lilith…

MIHAELE:

You would be correct. Bomberman, is it?

SHIRO:

Yeah?

MIHAELE nods and extends her hand.

MIHAELE:

Give me the elements you carry. They belong to me.

SHIRO eyes her incredulously before shifting his own stance –prepared for a fight.

SHIRO:

Yeah? Well in this universe, we have a thing known as finders keepers. I _might_ be willing to listen if Lils’ safe return is on the table.

MIHAELE’s eyes narrow at this and she takes a step forward.

MIHAELE:

She is gone, and we do not have time for this impudent child. If we do not act soon, the demon within that man will grow even stronger and destroy this universe. If I am to stop her, I will need the assistance of the elemental stones.

SHIRO:

I get that, but you went and Lilith-jacked my friend’s body, and then had me running around doing your dirty work. If you had come to me on the up and up, I might have been inclined to help you, but now…

SHIRO extends a fist while keeping one close to his chest.

SHIRO:

You’re just another obstacle.

MIHAELE’s eyes glow white.

MIHAELE:

Snarling.

Foolish mortal, you think to challenge me?

POMMY:

Bomberman and Pommy will take care of the demon, myuu! Taking Lilith’s body and making her suffer is wrong! Give her back to us!

MIHAELE:

If you truly wish to fight me, then you are –as you put it, “an obstacle” I shall use the power of this name to utterly crush you and take back the elemental stones.

MIHAELE snaps her fingers and dozens of knives appear over she and SHIRO.

MIHAELE:

Now die.

SHIRO:

Holy crap…!

He quickly wills a light bomb and sets it off quickly, freezing the knives in place, his arm outstretched.

MIHAELE:

Your mastery of the elements is impressive, but you are still no match for me.

She is already before him and stabs SHIRO with a knife of light.

SHIRO screams, the burning pain searing into his being.

POMMY:

Bomberman!!

SHIRO:

Do it, cheesepuff!

POMMY waves the wand and to MIHALE’S surprise she is unable to move.

MIHAELE:

What is this?!

SHIRO:

Heh, we did some experimentation, and it turns out pixie puff there has a light alignment, so he’s got the same abilities as the light bombs, without the draw back. I have to concentrate my whole being into using these so I can only use one bomb at a time, but with him here it’s like getting a second chance!

MIHAELE:

You…!!

SHIRO then brings down the full weight of a thunder bomb’s electrical fury upon the goddess. She screams out and dashes backward as POMMY’s effect fades.

POMMY:

Myuuuu, maybe Pommy doesn’t need to wait for bombs like Bomberman, but it’s still hard work..

SHIRO:

Thanks, partner.

SHIRO wills two fire bombs behind his back and dashes at MIHAELE.

SHIRO:

I’ll make sure I don’t waste that chance you gave me!

He nears MIHAELE and slams the two fire bombs together, rocking the floor with a giant explosion, the dust of which obscures his vision.

SHIRO:

Did I get her?

Suddenly an aura slices through SHIRO the smoke and SHIRO knocking him off his feet, and bringing POMMY who was in the air down to the ground.

SHIRO:

What the hell is…

MIHAELE stands, her body surrounded by an orange-gold aura. She runs to SHIRO and the two grapple, Shiro blocking her punches with his arm, and twisting out of the way of her kicks. The heat generated by each whiffed attack stings him, and leaves hot scuff marks on the floor and walls whenever MIHAELE connects. SHIRO backflips out of the way of one attack, and rebounds from a wall, willing an ice bomb as he moves. When MIHAELE lunges forward again to strike, he kicks the bomb at her torso, the white explosion bending the noah’s memory, and stopping her in her tracks for a moment. SHIRO throws a fire bomb in the mix, but MIHAELE kicks it away and assumes a stance with a leg in the air. She uses her hand to rub her cheek, before pivoting forward and concentrating her aura this time in a sphere form and sending it at SHIRO who leaps out of the way. This concentrated aura reaches the adjacent side of the room and explodes with the intensity of a pumped bomb, knocking SHIRO off his feet and giving MIHAELE just the opening she needs to kick him once, twice, and then a third time, pinning him on the floor as she readies another aura bomb.

MIHAELE:

Now you will die, impudent child.

SHIRO futily guards his face against the attack, expecting the worst. When the worst doesn’t happen for several seconds, he looks up and realizes that MIHAELE is unable to throw the bomb.

SHIRO:

W—Wait, it’s clichéd, but is Lils in there somewhere stopping her?

POMMY:

Flatly.

No.

SHIRO turns and sees his partner gripping the wand with all of his strength, clearly struggling.

POMMY:

Give Pommy credit where credit is due, myuu!

SHIRO:

Ah. Well, thanks again.

SHIRO then turns to MIHAELE who, like POMMY is struggling her utmost to end SHIRO.

SHIRO:

This was fun, Mimi, but I’m afraid our dance card is up.

SHIRO wills a Thunder bomb into existence and sets it off, shocking MIHAELE who drops her focus and is the victim of her own aura bomb’s explosion sending her flying across the room. SHIRO is one step ahead and uses a wind bomb to propel himself so he can cushion her impact with his body. Both fall into a heap in a corner for several moments, but MIHAELE quickly stands and stares back at SHIRO, her eyes filled with frustration, fury, and confusion.

MIHAELE:

You—You don’t make any sense! Why would you save me?

SHIRO sits up and laughs uneasily while holding his side.

SHIRO:

Don’t get it twisted, sister. I saved Lils, not you. If her body gets fragged before she comes back, It’ll be a problem.

MIHAELE:

You’d place her safety over that of the universe?

SHIRO narrows his eyes.

SHIRO:

Y’know, I won’t pretend that I understand everything that’s going on, but quit feeding me that crap line about the universe, Mimi. You and I know both full well that the demon isn’t after some third rate super villain goal of universal domination.

MIHAELE frowns at this.

SHIRO:

I don’t really know _what_ she wants, but….it’s not that.

MIHAELE:

How could you possibly…..the elemental stones….could it be that when they were created some of our memories were also transferred to them?

SHIRO:

Beats me. In any case, I made a promise not to kill anyone anymore, and I guess…what you and I want isn’t really all that different.

MIHAELE:

And what would that be?

SHIRO laughs derisively. 

SHIRO:

You're going to make me say it? Fine. To protect someone precious. I’m sure that’s what Ruk wants for Lils, what I want for Lils, and what you want for your sister.

MIHAELE’s face twitches at this and she looks as if she’s about to lose what little composure she has.

MIHAELE:

Have I really fallen so far that a mere child understands me…

She shakes her head and turns to the exit.

MIHAELE:

It matters not. I cannot and will not be stopped here. Do as you wish….and I will do the same.

POMMY:

Give us back Lilith!!

MIHAELE surprises the two of them by offering an expression of genuine contrition.

MIHAELE:

I wish I could do that, but our bodies…I wasn’t able to preserve them. It’s why we needed to take possession of these two. Giving back this girl’s body would make it impossible for me to achieve my goal. I was able to save our memories, but my ability at the time was lacking so…

She turns away from them.

MIHAELE:

I failed both her and Drujahari, and for that I am sorry.

SHIRO:

Hey! We didn’t ask for an apology! We want…

MIHAELE disappears leaving them alone.

SHIRO:

Dammit, I give her an inch, and she takes a mile. We’re going after her, cheesepuff.

POMMY:

Myu!

SHIRO stands up, wobbles for a second and rights himself.

SHIRO:

Ugh, I didn’t think I’d have to take her on before the main event, but there’s no point in crying over that now.

He and POMMY run out of the room, and head down another corridor until they reach the end where an empty space awaits them. SHIRO glances around and raises an eyebrow unsure of how to proceed.

POMMY:

Bomberman, there’s a room on the other side, myu!

POMMY points using his wand, and SHIRO sees it.

SHIRO:

Yeah, but how are we supposed to get over there? Why does this room even exist?

POMMY:

Maybe the demon couldn’t remember what this room looked like, myu?

SHIRO:

Huh, that’s surprisingly thoughtful coming from you.

POMMY:

Indignantly.

What is that supposed to mean?!

SHIRO:

In any case, it doesn’t solve our immediate problem….how do we get over there?

POMMY:

Maybe the wind bombs, myu?

SHIRO makes a square with his fingers and frowns.

SHIRO:

If I pumped a wind bomb, I could probably manage it, but that’d be one pumped bomb down and one to go for today. I’d rather save both for the demon since a fight is looking more and more likely.

POMMY:

Then what should we do?

SHIRO:

Wait, do you think you’ve still got some juice in that wand?

POMMY:

Mmm, Pommy thinks so, but what will Bomberman do?

SHIRO:

A little bit of improvisation.

He walks backward for a few inches.

SHIRO:

When I say to, use the wand’s power on me.

POMMY:

O—Okay, but what is Bomberman—

SHIRO runs past POMMY and leaps as far as he can, until gravity takes over and he begins to fall into the chasm.

SHIRO:

CHEESEPUFFFFF!!!

POMMY:

W—what?! Bomberman this isn’t fair, myuuu!!

POMMY waves the wand and SHIRO stops in midair.

POMMY:

Straining.

W—What did that accomplishhhhh…..

SHIRO:

Now I can make a set of regular wind bombs to get across.

POMMY:

Pommy’s going to drop Bomberman if he does something crazy like that again!

SHIRO:

Grinning.

You know you love me.

In a moment, SHIRO and POMMY are on the other side running down the corridor toward where they believe MIHAELE has gone, while taking out guards on the way. Like MIHAELE before him, SHIRO notices that the amount of guards has started to dwindle the further they go, which concerns him slightly, but he doesn’t comment on it. Instead he feels a sense of dread as he rounds another corner and feels a malignant energy.

SHIRO:

Cheesepuff….

POMMY:

Myu, Pommy knows….

SHIRO:

This could be it….we have to be ready for anything.

POMMY nods.

SHIRO:

All right, here we go.

SHIRO and POMMY cautiously enter the next room, however SHIRO’s warning from just a moment earlier does not prepare them for what they see.

SHIRO:

You’ve got to be friggin’ kidding me…

POMMY:

No way…!

Before them is REGULUS lying at the feet of a fancy chair, in a room lit only by the noah’s machinery. The blue hue is gone, which seems to indicate that this room is in fact the actual noah. Below this, is a room entrapped by blue glowing glass that SHIRO can see from the broken fragments of floor in the room they currently occupy. He looks up at REGULUS and comes closer, but stops short when he sees RUKIFELLTH sitting in the chair, his expression twisted into a dark and wrong grin.

SHIRO:

Rukifellth….

REGULUS coughs upon hearing SHIRO’s voice and inclines his head to his location.

REGULUS:

Damn kid. You’re already here? I was hoping to have this finished before you showed up.

SHIRO:

This is not the time to be a wiseass! What happened to you…..AGH!

He sees that REGULUS has been skewered by RUKIFELLTH’s blade, and his visor is completely cracked. RUKIFELLTH rises and slowly, painfully pulls his sword from REGULUS’s body as he regards SHIRO.

RUKIFELLTH:

So you have arrived at last. I was thinking you wouldn’t make it Bomberman. I’ve already dealt with the traitor, Bulzeeb….now it’s your turn.

REGULUS:

So it appears we won’t have that rematch after all, kid.

SHIRO:

W—Wait, you aren’t saying….

REGULUS:

You’re gonna have to put the kibosh on Rukifellth in my place. Don’t worry, this is only a pit stop for me…I’ll be up and…

RUKIFELLTH slashes the air, and darkness eats through the space above REGULUS, it’ saliva dripping upon him and painfully eating through his body, until a being made of darkness reaches down and swallows him whole, leaving only his legs before retreating.

POMMY:

R—Regulus!!

RUKIFELLTH:

Foolish mortals. I know not why you continue to fight, but know this…you cannot and will not defeat me.

RUKIFELLTH spreads his arms, and more denizens of darkness spread from his cape and from behind him, taking the shape of corvids, and other unspeakable horrors, all sharing ruby-red eyes of pure evil.

RUKIFELLTH:

I congratulate you for making it this far, but this is the end of you.

SHIRO clenches his fist and smirks at RUKIFELLTH:

SHIRO:

Funny, I was just thinking of ending this, demon. You’ve put me through all kinds of crap, and I think it’s about time I repaid you with a fist to your face!

RUKIFELLTH and SHIRO stare each other down ready to pounce on the merest hint of an opening.

**_Ending theme: Not just another song._ **

I departed alone from the city of music where I was born.

Every time I wanted to be there, something somewhere was missing.

Anyhow I wanted to be here, so I continue searching, walking along the confines of white space.

Building dreams on an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

Memories slip on foundations and are unreliable homes for the soul.

To an eternally young heart beating with a desire to test the limits of untapped potential,

It's yours; I'll trust you with everything now.

Rising above an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

On a rickety suspension bridge swaying back and forth under the weight of lofty dreams,

Created from the volatile emotions of youth,

It's creaking in the rain simultaneously filling me with night long anxiety and lulling me to sleep.

This is what I want –for it to never end.

And this is what I want---

For you too to believe it will never end.

For a song of me to be everlasting in the hearts of others.

This is what I want to never end.


	48. VS the Demon! Despair’s true form revealed?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we've got some of the particulars the next ST's location/setting down, let's talk plot related things. I can't go into too much detail without spoiling things, but I'm thinking overall that the second season won't quite go as grimdark(-ish) as TSA: ST. In fact it probably will serve as the setup for a larger plot/conspiracy in the storyline. That's not to say that this series will be a throw away in the scheme of things, because that's not quite right. I guess the plot will be more personal to the characters involved, and not exactly world changing. There will be some cutaways to the larger plot at hand, but for the most part this is about the kids Shiro encounters at school and in his training, and his own personal journey to figure out where he fits in the larger scheme of things. Anyone expecting a major "save-the-world" type plot might be disappointed in the immediate future, but don't let that deter you from reading. Some of the plot elements introduced in this upcoming story will feed into a larger plot overall, and I'd hate for you to miss out. Consider this more like a "heads up" than a warning. ST season two will definitely be more character based than plot based, and I think because of this I'll be writing from a place of strength, which endears and gives me confidence that this will be an enjoyable more down-to-earth (or Bomber star?) story. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "D" as in "This episode is ST's version of the most "The Worst, Most Despair Inducing Event in the History of Mankind." from Danganronpa.

Back when ASHAZDA and DRUJAHARI had decided to create the knights to act as a stand in for their family, ASHAZDA had mentioned wanting names for them. DRUJAHARI recalled the conversation about the book they had with their father, and retrieved it, but not before flipping through it herself, and finding a certain name curious. Although at the time she couldn’t read that well, the name had stood out to her like lights in the void of darkness. Or to be precise, a more pervasive darkness among an already deep void. Perhaps she had already become accustomed to her element before her sister’s, but the name had been one she could read for some time. She remembered it since it interested her, but never did she think she’d need it for anything, until the betrayal. It was then that she realized she desires power –a power to never be betrayed again. Not by her family, or her ability, or anyone else. It was then that the name beckoned to her, and she uttered it in the moments of her deepest loneliness and despair…

RUKIFELLTH:

I congratulate you for making it far, but this is the end of you.

SHIRO clenches his fist and smirks at RUKIFELLTH, hiding his horror and sadness with his usual coping-through-snark, or in this case –rebellion.

SHIRO:

Funny, I was just thinking of ending this, demon. You’ve put me through all kinds of crap, and I think it’s about time I repaid you to with a fist to the face!

RUKIFELLTH:

Thinking.

No, not yet. I can feel the presence of all the stones in his possession. I don’t actually need to have them in hand, just their power….their essence.

RUKIFELLTH draws his blade, his eyes blazing with a pure malignant evil.

RUKIFELLTH:

Thinking.

And I can get that essence from clashing with that mortal!

POMMY’s eyes dart back and forth between SHIRO and RUKIFELLTH.

POMMY:

Whispering.

Can Bomberman beat the demon in Rukifellth without hurting him, myuu?

SHIRO:

Whispering.

Unfortunately I don’t think he’s going to give me that luxury. All I can do is swear that I will not kill him.

POMMY:

Myuuu….Pommy knows he can’t do much, but Pommy will assist Bomberman the best he can!

SHIRO:

Thanks. It means a lot.

SHIRO scrutinizes RUKIFELLTH one more time, hoping that he can find some sort of weakness. Rather than finding this, RUKIFELLTH absorbs the unspeakable shadow horrors into his blade which turns it jet black --and it's aura pulses with evil.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Forgive me Lils, I don’t think I can afford to hold back against him.

To RUKIFELLTH

Well? Let’s do this, demon!

RUKIFELLTH:

You’ve made your peace then? So be it! Prepare to die!

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

Episode 48: VS the Demon! Despair’s true form revealed?!

RUKIFELLTH leans forward, sword in hand, eyes blazing red. In mere moments he is upon SHIRO from the other side of the room. SHIRO learning from his fight against ZONIHA is already prepared with an ice bomb, diving out of the way as RUKIFELLTH attacks, and tossing the bomb where he once was. RUKIFELLTH slices through the bomb and it explodes around him in two straight lines, creating a runway of ice behind him. He charges his blade and sends a wave of dark energy at his opponent, which POMMY stops with a flick of his wand.  SHIRO nods at POMMY wordlessly sending his thanks, and prepares a fire bomb and wind bomb. The wind bomb explodes, and he extends the arm with the fire bomb in an effort to ram him with a fiery explosion. RUKIFELLTH surprises him by smirking and disappearing, an explosion of blades jutting from the floor where he once stood. SHIRO yelps, wills a wind bomb in his empty hand, and tosses it in front of him, ramming into the explosion instead and flying straight upward. RUKIFELLTH is nowhere to be seen, but his presence is still felt and materializes in a sword dropping from the ceiling. SHIRO turns the best he can in midair, and wills a black hole bomb.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

It’s die or die, and it might be petty but I want to die on my own terms!

The black hole bomb explodes, absorbing the sword attack, and SHIRO who uses a pumped earth bomb in midair to increase his weight and therefore pull himself away from the sucktion of the black hole bomb.

POMMY:

Bomberman, look out!!

SHIRO blinks and turns as he falls, and spies RUKIFELLTH as he materializes below him, summoning another blade of pure darkness at him as he reappears. SHIRO tosses the earth bomb downward, the molten lava oozing out moments before the bomb explodes wrapping the surroundings in heat and pure molten energy. RUKIFELLTH disappears again, but this time SHIRO hears his footsteps as he advances up the wall toward him, leaping from its side and above the falling bomber.

RUKFELLTH:

Why not take a good look at the mess you’ve made with that earth bomb, mortal?

SHIRO:

Dammit!!

RUKIFELLTH hits him with the blunt end of his sword, accelerating SHIRO’s decent. SHIRO wills an ice bomb at the last second which keeps his plummet from being a fatal one, but he is still scorched by leftover lava.

SHIRO:

Aughhh!!

He rolls on his side, but RUKIFELLTH is relentless. He rebounds from a wall, lands on the ground and is already a dark streak rushing toward SHIRO before he leaps in the air, and slashes him. Or so he thinks, as POMMY has stopped the sword above his head.

POMMY:

Myumyumyumyuuuuuu!!

Unable to stop RUKIFELLTH completely, Pommy smartly decided to stop the object that would directly cause his friend harm. SHIRO springs up and uppercuts RUKIFELLTH in the chin all in one quick motion, following up with a lightning bomb volley, using his specialty for more bombs quickly to launch four at once at his opponent in a bid to shock him into submission.

RUKIFELLTH:

It would seem I’ll have to deal with your pest first to make this a fair fight.

He sheathes his blade, and then unsheathes it quickly –a nod to iaido, and as he does this POMMY’s wand breaks and he flutters to the ground unconscious, a small gurgling noise escaping his lips.

SHIRO:

Cheesepuff!!

Hatred glows in his eyes as he glares at RUKIFELLTH.

RUKIFELLTH:

It was your folly to bring that thing to our fight, fool. If you knew you couldn’t fight me without assistance, you shouldn’t have come here at all.

SHIRO:

Now it’s on, demon!

RUKIFELLTH’s lips draw back in a snarl.

RUKIFELLTH:

This will be the end for you whether you take it seriously or not!

He sheathes and unsheathes his sword again. This time however, SHIRO detects something in the air and quickly leaps to one side. The place he once was erupting into a centralized flame of darkness.

SHIRO stares at this a moment too long as RUKIFELLTH sprints and hits him in the stomach with his blade’s handle. SHIRO coughs up spittle and flies backward into the wall at high speed, the impact leaving a crater, where SHIRO convulses in pain.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

What is this guy? It feels like he’s barely breaking a sweat here….! It’s true I’m feeling a little winded after having to take on that Maxhole and Mimi in rapid succession like this, but I shouldn’t have _this_ much trouble, should I?

He glances upward at RUKIFELLTH who approaches with his blade sheathed.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Moreover, if he really wanted to end this he could have already. Why is he going so far to preserve this fight when it’d be in his best interest to end me? Actually, that technique he used on Cheesepuff, and now me….why didn’t he start the fight off with it when it’s so strong? Not that I’m complaining or anything, but if he had started things off with that, I doubt I would have been able to dodge it.

SHIRO’s mind is whirling with ideas as he thinks a mile a minute, a realization occurring after mere seconds.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

Damn…! I’ve been thinking of this the wrong way the whole time!

He wrenches an arm free of the crater and wills a wind bomb into existence.

RUKIFELLTH:

Amused.

Oh? I thought you would have understood your place and realized that struggling is pointless.

The bomb explodes, jettisoning SHIRO from the wall and onto his feet where he dusts himself off and sizes his opponent up.

SHIRO:

Don’t insult my intelligence, demon. You’re using me as a friggin’ battery, and I don’t appreciate it.

RUKIFELLTH:

Ba-ttery?

To his surprise, RUKIFELLTH’s forehead creases in confusion at this. SHIRO’s eyebrow rises and he glances around the room.

SHIRO:

S—seriously? You don’t know what a battery is when you’re surrounded by all of this technology?

RUKIFELLTH crinkles his nose.

RUKIFELLTH:

I don’t need to know how any of this works when I have his memory to access. Now that he is gone, however….

SHIRO:

Aghast.

Rukifellth is gone?! Th—Then, Lils too is….

RUKIFELLTH’s mouth curves into a smile.

RUKIFELLTH:

Ah, so you were hoping to save the _former_ owners of this body? A shame, because he gave himself to me. It is one matter to forcefully possess a body –if the original owner’s soul continues to fight it, then the possession remains in a half finished state, and both personalities remain. When the original owner is in a state of shock or an emotional extreme, possession is easier, but it’s no different than encountering someone in their home when trying to rob them. They will fight, and there is a fifty percent chance the invader will lose, even if they are prepared.

SHIRO scowls.

SHIRO:

Then you’re trying to suggest to me that Ruk _let_ himself be possessed by you?! That makes no sense demon! He wants to see Lils again, so why would he give up all hope and let you take over?

RUKIFELLTH leers.

RUKIFELLTH:

What if he felt that his only choice was to allow me control if he wanted to see his precious friend again?

SHIRO gasps and shifts back.

SHIRO:

Y—You don’t mean…

RUKIFELLTH:

With his body and mind as weak as they were, it was simple to take him over, and this time he agreed to it without force. I may have kept it from him that he’d be erased forever, but it was his own decision to let me take him! He is gone to you and the universe forever!

SHIRO bows his head as RUKIFELLTH laughs.

RUKIFELLTH:

I know not what a Ba-ttery is, but it seems you have figured me out. I am using our fight as a means to syphon elemental essence from you, mortal. You see, I don’t need the stones themselves –no. I simply need their energy. Every time you take a breath, make a move, or even create those explosive devices you so favor, energy is expended. The more you act, the more power I receive which allows me greater weaponry in my arsenal.

SHIRO:

Dammit, I knew it….

RUKIFELLTH:

I thought I’d just let you struggle a bit and then kill you, but you’ve put me in a good mood, fool.

RUKIFELLTH’S eyes are gleaming an off crimson color which disarms SHIRO.

RUKIFELLTH:

Shall I show you something interesting?

SHIRO:

I’m fine, thanks.

RUKIFELLTH:

No need to be shy! After all it will be the last thing you see!!

A cold shiver travels up SHIRO’s spine as RUKIFELLTH crosses his arms and then extends them in grand fashion.

RUKIFELLTH:

There is no need for me to hold back my power any longer!

He looks heavenward and turns his hands upward.

RUKIFELLTH:

Celestial Elemental! You who create and are created by chaos! I call you forth! Break the seal my accursed brethren placed on us long ago!

RUKIFELLTH’s body is enveloped in a radiant white glow, and the visage of a crescent white stone flashes in his hands before disappearing.

SHIRO:

W—Was that another element?

RUKIFELLTH tosses his head back in evil laughter.

RUKIFELLTH:

I have waited so long for this!! Once again I can reclaim my proper body….thanks to your hard work collecting the other stones which unlock the celestial stone my sister created!

SHIRO:

Enraged.

So you sent the knights out to look for the stones, but in truth you didn’t care what happened to them as long as you got their essence?!

RUKIFELLTH:

They were quick to side with her when all was said and done. I simply manipulated their memories, and used what was mine.

RUKIFELLTH tilts his head, his irises empty and mouth curled in a mocking smile.

RUKIFELLTH:

Is there something wrong with that?

SHIRO:

They were your _family!_

RUKIFELLTH:

Should the one who killed them while knowing nothing spout such nonsense?

SHIRO:

It’s true I didn’t know, but…to know and not care is…!

A wave of darkness knocks SHIRO off his feet.

RUKIFELLTH:

Silence. I have no interest in hearing you speak. You, and that traitor will be the first victims of chaos’s power!!

RUKIFELLTH raises his arms and a wave of darkness erupts from around him enveloping the room. SHIRO quickly turns and scoops POMMY in his arms, hunkering over as the darkness whirls around RUKIFELLTH obscuring him from view. SHIRO glances back and can see his form changing, but the darkness becomes deeper still as the floor below them shakes and finally gives way, dropping the three onto the lower floor. SHIRO lands on his feet holding POMMY close, staring helplessly at the darkness that has begun to give way.

SHIRO:

Th—that’s the demon’s true form….?

Before SHIRO is a woman of average height and long messy hair. She wears not much more than a demon’s pelt and golden colored anklets and bracelets. On her face is a mask of another creature with a pale face with a tuft of purple hair on its scalp, empty black eyes and yellow horns on the side of its face. She removes the mask, and to SHIRO’s surprise she is pretty –no beautiful. She has red markings on the sides of her cheeks, her expression merciless and eyes a blazing red. Her arms and legs are well toned –indicative of one who has trained themselves. She places the mask off to the side of her head and eyes SHIRO.

SHIRO:

So you’re Drujahari…?

She closes her eyes and smiles darkly. Her voice harsh, from years of non-usage, bitter from a perceived betrayal.

DEMON(?):

Oh, I almost forgot that there is one more matter to tend to.

SHIRO tenses.

DEMON:

No doubt you can feel it now –my true power, but how would you feel if you knew that I could become stronger still?

SHIRO gulps.

SHIRO:

I’d have to say that’d make me a little nervous.

DEMON:

I will tell you one more thing before sending you off to the land of death, mortal.

SHIRO:

If it’s directions, I don’t intend on going there so—

DEMON:

Names, you little fool. They are important.

SHIRO eyes her incredulously.

DEMON:

While all names are sacred in one way or another, there are those given to certain beings that are power incarnate when they are spoken. They belong to a higher class of existence, whose powers strike fear and awe in the lower class. Should one take a name like this and find a compatibility with it, they will be granted power beyond their wildest imagination.

SHIRO:

S—Something tells me “Drujahari” isn’t what you write on your application for credit cards nowadays.

DEMON:

My name, the one that I never got to use due to being betrayed by my sister is that of the Demon of the dark….

Her eyes bore into SHIRO.

DEMON:

Stehertoth!

The moment she speaks this name, the atmosphere in the room becomes heavy and SHIRO finds it difficult to breathe much less move. STERTOTH takes her mask and places it upon her face, her glowing red eyes piercing into her prey.

STERTOTH:

Now, the final battle begins….and I shall teach you the price of defying me.

She lunges at SHIRO arm outstretched.

STERTOTH:

I will blast you into nothingness!!

SHIRO tries to move but cannot due to the overwhelming pressure emanating from STERTOTH’s very being.

SHIRO:

I can’t…do anything!

He peers down at POMMY who is still unconscious.

SHIRO:

I can’t let cheesepuff get hurt because of me again…!!

He remembers his promise to LILITH and words to CAP.

SHIRO:

I still have a “story” of my own to write!!

His body suddenly regains movement, and he dives out of the way as STERTOTH lands, a gigantic explosion rocking the room and destroying several of the blue monitors.

STERTOTH:

Know your place, and die at my feet!

She tosses several fire balls that erupt around SHIRO leaving holes in the floor and setting fires in a circle around him.

SHIRO:

Blah, blah, blah. You know what, I am so tired of other people making my decisions for me! Whether I die here, at home, or at your feet is up to me dammit!

STERTOTH lunges at him, a razor wind emanating from her palm. SHIRO gingerly places POMMY aside, and with a quick motion lunges at the demon with a light bomb, the explosion knocking them both back. The wind travels behind him destroying another monitor, and more fireballs rain down from above as STERTOTH is above him now. SHIRO dodges these and launches a fire bomb upward with a precision throw, nailing STERTOTH in the torso, and knocking the wind out of her.

STERTOTH:

Urgh…damn you!!

The wall of fire takes a life of its own and closes in on SHIRO as she activates a black hole sucking it upward. SHIRO launches himself upward with a wind bomb, and while in midair tosses an ice bomb at the demon freezing her and dissolving the black hole. Both descend to the floor, but SHIRO is ready with a fire bomb throwing it with his full strength shattering the ice and pushing the demon back with the explosion.

SHIRO:

There’s more where that came from, demon!!

He lunges forward, this time with a black hole bomb ready.

STERTOTH:

As if I’d be defeated by a mortal like you!!

The two roar at each other as they close in….until something blips and they find they have run past each other.

SHIRO:

Whoa, did…my mind just skip a track…?

STERTOTH is less amused and turns to the center of the room, lifting her mask as she does so.

STERTOTH:

So you’ve come, traitor.

Between them both is LILITH ---or, MIHALE.

MIHAELE:

Sternly.

Stop this at once Drujahari. Nothing will come of your actions.

STERTOTH:

That is no longer my name, you meddlesome weakling. I am the demon of the dark Stertoth.

MIHAELE:

Your name matters not. This has gone on long enough, and I will put an end to it.

SHIRO tsk-tsks them both and stands in a fighting pose.

SHIRO:

No, no, no, ladies. I’m going to put an end to both of you unless you return my friends’ bodies.

MIHAELE:

That cannot be done, I’m afraid as…

SHIRO:

I don’t believe that crap for a second! You can do whatever you put your mind to. After all, you friggin created a space ship from memories! Returning a few mortals should be child’s play!

MIHAELE:

Do not speak of things you do not understand, child.

STERTOTH:

This is good timing. I can be rid of two thorns in my side!

She suddenly envelopes the room in darkness via a strong aura pulse.

STERTOTH:

I will destroy you and the mortal, traitor!!

SHIRO:

And what happens then, huh? Do you think a being such as yourself –with no idea of its past or where it came from could function in reality?!

Both women give SHIRO a look.

SHIRO:

This isn’t some game sold without an instruction booklet from a second hand store. From what I can tell, you two have absolutely no idea of what you really are! Stealing memories, unconsciously inviting darkness, and hurting those around you is all you’ve managed to do while existing….

SHIRO relaxes his posture.

SHIRO:

Tell me, have you ever done anything _good_ for anyone other than yourselves?

The two gir—women give each other a long look before focusing their gaze on SHIRO.

SHIRO:

Far be it for me to talk about what’s good and what’s evil since I’ve got a lot of sin to answer for and blood on my hands, but…there’s more to this than revenge or even doing what’s right…

SHIRO narrows his eyes.

SHIRO:

Are you capable of honest to goodness change?

MIHAELE:

Mortal, you….

STERTOTH:

Where we come from, is it? There’s one way to find that out….

SHIRO:

Huh?

STERTOTH:

I’ve been curious as to why you seem to know so much about us. With our abilities, and your possession of the elements it should be easy to…

A tendril of darkness shoots from the ground through MIHAELE and SHIRO puncturing them both.

STERTOTH:

Evil grin.

Ask your bodies directly.

SHIRO:

Dammit…!!

MIHAELE:

Drujahari…why….

STERTOTH:

As much as it pains me to admit it, the mortal has a point. Once I am done with the two of you, there will be no way to learn anything about ourselves. I must satisfy my curiosity before hand delivering you to nothingness.

STERTOTH asserts her will and the two captured in her darkness spasm. The demons eyes flick back and forth quickly as if she’s reading a book, for several seconds until suddenly she staggers back and slumps downward.

STERTOTH:

T—This cannot be….

SHIRO manages to yank himself free from the darkness while STERTOTH is distracted. He stumbles for a bit as he gathers his bearings and coughs violently until his eyes are full of tears. As he tries to calm down, he remembers what CAP said to him before he left.

CAP:

Shiro…those two, Mihaele and the demon, they don’t tech—uh, they don’t actually exist. I’m telling you this for your own good. After everything is said and done, they’re not real. If you start thinking of them as peo---beings, and try to fight them after what you saw, you’ll only suffer.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

He gave me that warning….but what happens if they find that out themselves? During that mind meld just now, I’m sure she read my thoughts. T—Then…

MIHAELE:

Th—that cannot be.

MIHAELE is also despondent, slumped over as the darkness tears into her.

MIHAELE:

We….

STERTOTH laughs bitterly.

STERTOTH:

So it’s all been one big joke has it? It is no wonder we didn’t know what we were, because we shouldn’t exist to begin with.

SHIRO:

Maybe you shouldn’t, or should, but that doesn’t matter! What matters is now!

STERTOTH:

I’ve had enough of this universe.

SHIRO pauses at this.

SHIRO:

What?

STERTOTH:

I had no interest in it from the beginning, --only revenge against the one who had betrayed me. I thought that was enough to keep me going, to find her and make her suffer as I did. But it had been on my mind after we were freed. This whole time we shouldn’t have existed to begin with, and it makes sense.

MIHAELE:

Drujahari, that’s….we….

STERTOTH:

Our existences have brought only suffering to those around us, and it’s because we shouldn’t be here in the first place.

MIHAELE thinks about their “parents’” death, the knights suffering without their memories and now even RUKIFELLTH and LILITH who had only made the mistake of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

MIHAELE:

Could it be that everything until now was a mistake that continues to spiral out of control…

STERTOTH:

Our existences are despair incarnate –it is no wonder this name was suitable for me.

SHIRO feels an oppressive aura crushing him.

STERTOTH:

The universe doesn’t need us.

She places her hand on her face and laughs hollowly, sadly.

STERTOTH:

We should have never existed in the first place.

MIHAELE shakes her head and tries to move, but darkness swallows her whole.

SHIRO:

Mimi! HEY! Give me back Lils!! What are you doing, Tothy?!

STERTOTH:

My power is still more than hers….It would have been better for her to accept the darkness like I have, to allow it to swallow everything that we are. Darkness has and always will exist. I was happier within its embrace.

Suddenly the aura becomes even more oppressive and STERTOTH’s appearance begins to change. Her already toned arms grow larger –grotesquely so, and her skin erodes away becoming brown and decayed.

SHIRO:

Wh—what are you doing?

STERTOTH:

Returning to darkness. My only refuge.

As she says this her voice warps becoming deeper, losing its femininity, as her face melts and her hair falls off. Her body grows larger still, as her fingers become claws and an orb juts painfully from her stomach. The face still continues to drip sloppily off its foundation, the skull underneath oozing with puss and blood as the grotesque form’s shoulders widen and it grows till it is three times SHIRO’s height. SHIRO’s pupils are huge as he stumbles back to POMMY in a misguided attempt to protect his partner and himself. What DRUJAHARI hadn’t known about the name as a child was it was the name of nothingness, of despair. She had given up, ventured into the pit of despair and called its name.

It answered.

A foolish folly that would cost the universe.

**_Ending theme: Not just another song._ **

I departed alone from the city of music where I was born.

Every time I wanted to be there, something somewhere was missing.

Anyhow I wanted to be here, so I continue searching, walking along the confines of white space.

Building dreams on an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

Memories slip on foundations and are unreliable homes for the soul.

To an eternally young heart beating with a desire to test the limits of untapped potential,

It's yours; I'll trust you with everything now.

Rising above an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

On a rickety suspension bridge swaying back and forth under the weight of lofty dreams,

Created from the volatile emotions of youth,

It's creaking in the rain simultaneously filling me with night long anxiety and lulling me to sleep.

This is what I want –for it to never end.

And this is what I want---

For you too to believe it will never end.

For a song of me to be everlasting in the hearts of others.

This is what I want to never end.

 

 

If one laughs at despair, it will not laugh.

If one asks despair a question it will not reply.

If one comforts despair it will not seek solace.

If one forgives despair it will not seek forgiveness.

Realized it yet?

Despair will take everything and give nothing.

Its true form is nothing.

So it can comfortably live anywhere.

And walk among us.

Always hungry.

Always taking.

Always there.

Never-ending.


	49. Despair’s End? The God of Chaos’ Wrath!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much to say in regard to this one. A story ends as the final fight begins. I used to write my stories with a certain "moral" in mind, but I stopped doing that because I felt it was kind of pretentious. Readers should be free to interpret a story the way they want, without being told there's a certain "message" they should take from it. That's what opens up avenues for discussion and comprehension and even a new appreciation for a work. 
> 
> That being said, if I were to talk about what I *intended*, I suppose a lot of it has to do with decisions and making the best of them. Sometimes one can't make a well informed decision, and that's fine. It's being able to stand up and deal with the consequences of an action --be it fortuitous or otherwise that really matters. Shiro is now here because he wants to be, and there are people who want him to be here. We may not really have an option of when we exist, or where and sometimes even while existing it doesn't feel like we have many options. It's not wrong to feel cornered, or to even give up sometimes. 
> 
> Just don't stop and get stuck contemplating what you are not and do not have.  
> Take a look around and realize that no matter who you are you do have something.  
> And as long as you have that "something" there is always hope.
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "T" as in, The author might have "t"eared up while writing the post credits content.

???:

\--ake up…--ou have to wake up….

Blinking, LILITH awakens to a familiar voice, rising slowly as the voice filters into her subconscious. To her surprise she is face to face with RUKIFELLTH who offers her a casual wave and sheepish smile.

RUKIFELLTH:

Oh good. I thought I might have to do mouth-to-mouth. I figure this isn’t the time or place to worry about such things, but your father has a way of finding out well… _anything_ once he sets his mind to it and I’m still—

LILITH’S eyes well up and she embraces her friend.

LILITH:

Ruuuuuk!! You’re okay, thank goodness…

RUKIFELLTH’s eyes dart around in search of something (or someone) and upon being satisfied that they are alone, embraces LILITH back.

RUKIFELLTH:

I’m sorry to have worried you Lilith, but I’m fine now.

Tears run down her cheeks and the two remain in an embrace for several moments before LILITH surprises RUKIFELLTH by suddenly standing up straight and wiping her face.

LILITH:

Okay! That’s enough of that!

RUKIFELLTH:

Confused.

W—What?

LILITH:

We’ve had our moving reunion, so now it’s totally time to find Bomberman and get out of here!

RUKIFELLTH:

…You’re already…

RUKIFELLTH simpers for a moment before his mouth curves into a smile.

RUKIFELLTH:

I don’t know why I thought you would have changed.

LILITH:

Huh? What do you mean?

RUKIFELLTH:

It doesn’t matter. Though I am sorry to report that we won’t be able to simply _leave._

LILITH:

Huh? Why not?

RUKIFELLTH grimaces and spreads his arms.

RUKIFELLTH:

In order to leave somewhere, we’d have to first know where we are.

LILITH:

We’re not in the noah anymore?

She glances around and realizes that the scenery is pure white. Despite standing up, LILITH is surprised enough to tap her foot on the ground to ensure they have proper footing.

RUKIFELLTH:

I don’t think it’s a stretch of the imagination to ask if we’re _anywhere_ anymore. I awakened here and found you nearby.

Recognition dawns on LILITH’s face.

LILITH:

We were possessed by the demon and Mihaele….did something happen to them, maybe?

RUKIFELLTH:

Your guess is as good as mine. Considering that your friend –Bomberman was it? Isn’t here, I assume that we are still possessed.

LILITH:

Okay, I’ve decided.

RUKIFELLTH:

Decided….what, exactly?

LILITH:

We’re gonna explore this place –or lack thereof, until we find out what’s going on here!

RUKIFELLTH:

That’ll be quite difficult considering there doesn’t seem to be an end to….the whitening.

LILITH:

Space doesn’t have an end either, but you don’t have a problem exploring _it._

RUKIFELLTH:

Sighs.

That’s different! We have controls and positional systems and…hey!

LILITH has already started walking away, her expression hardened in deep thought.

LILITH:

Thinking.

I don’t know, but this whole situation makes me uneasy. What happened to Bomberman, and where have we ended up?

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

**Episode 49: Despair’s End? The God of Chaos’ Wrath!**

POMMY awakens to find SHIRO standing over him, his arm extended as he moves back slowly as if to protect him from something.

POMMY:

Myu? Bomberman? What’s wrong?

POMMY cranes his body past SHIRO’s and sees something that causes his jaw to drop.

POMMY:

What happened Bomberman?! What’s going on?!

SHIRO:

Hell if I know cheesebrain…! The demon got a peek into my brain and figured out she and Mihaele weren’t meant to exist, and then out comes _that_ monstrosity.

POMMY:

What should we do?!

SHIRO:

I don’t know! I don’t know….It’s power is immense! I can feel it’s pressure and it’s all I can do to not keel over and die from exposure! If you have any ideas, I’m listening!

POMMY:

Pommy thinks running away might be good, myu!

SHIRO smacks his forehead.

SHIRO:

Right, I was too busy being terrified to think of that.

He turns to run, but the monster surprises him by leaning back and roaring a sad, pitiful sound that shakes the entirety of the room they’re in causing pieces of debris to fall from above.

POMMY:

Myuu! We’ve gotta run for it Bomberman!

SHIRO:

Y—Yeah….

SHIRO stares back at the beast, his eyes narrowed.

SHIRO:

Why does it seem like it’s in pain?

POMMY:

Exhasperated.

Does Bomberman want it to be in perfect health before it slaughters us?!

SHIRO:

N—No, and quit talking to me like that dammit! Fine, fine! We’re running away now.

SHIRO and POMMY flee from the monster, until they get to a wall that SHIRO easily destroys using a fire bomb. They are able to see that this path will lead them back into the noah’s memory, and with no other choice take it to escape. The monster behind them roars again and leaps after them, firing a white laser as it does. This attack barely misses SHIRO and POMMY as they continue to flee, but has a strange effect on the noah’s memory.

SHIRO:

Holy crap, what the hell?

The noah’s memory slowly loses its florescent blue color and comes crashing down around the three.

POMMY:

Myuu! That’s right; the memory was being sustained by the demon wasn’t it? If the demon is gone then what’s keeping this memory together?

SHIRO:

As if things couldn’t possibly get worse!

SHIRO wills an ice bomb and tosses it back at the monster, the bomb exploding on impact, but doing nothing to prevent the monster from lumbering through the explosion and summoning a gigantic whirlwind to shred through its surroundings, causing more of the noah’s memory to fall apart.

SHIRO:

Dammit!

POMMY:

If this keeps up there won’t be any memory left!

SHIRO:

So our choices are either to get stepped on by that thing, or asphyxiate in space. I know it’s an overused phrase, but this is cruel and unusual punishment.

SHIRO clenches his fists and inhales sharply.

SHIRO:

Let’s go cheesebrain. We can try to think of something as we run. We’ll make fighting that thing a last resort….maybe it’ll end up falling into space seconds before we do if we’re lucky.

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t think that’s luck.

SHIRO:

I did offer to drive you home back when this thing first started, so don’t complain now.

POMMY:

Myu! And Pommy stayed because Pommy wanted to! Pommy is in this until the very end!

SHIRO:

Grins.

Might be some hope left for you yet. Let’s get moving!

POMMY nods and the two dash through the noah’s memory, the monster lumbering after them with no great concern, it’s eyes glowing an eerie red. It launches another elemental attack from its mouth, this time an electric pulse that travels up the sides of the noah’s memory and appears overhead in lightning bolts. SHIRO dives, grabs POMMY and dodges each of these moves by weaving past them, but the heat and energy of one bolt grazes him sending electric pain up his legs and arms and paralyzing him for a second. The monster seizes this opportunity, leaps into the air and lands before them, reaching down with its claws to skewer the two. SHIRO leans back the best he can and wills a light bomb, detonating it in front of the monster. Blind from the harsh light and stuck in place by the elemental’s effects, the monster roars in anguish, giving SHIRO the opportunity to limp away as more of the noah’s memory falls apart leaving a trail of darkness in its wake. Glancing back as he flees, SHIRO knows that this strategy will not last long, and something will need to happen before time is up.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

But what can I do? The elemental bombs are great for getting away from it, but don’t seem to have any offensive capabilities against that thing! More like, what the hell is it and….

SHIRO closes his eyes and shudders at the thought.

SHIRO:

What does this mean for Lilith and Rukifellth who have been possessed by this thing? How do I save them?

SHIRO leaps over a concentrated ice blast and then dives into a hallway with POMMY close behind. Meanwhile, RUKIFELLTH and LILITH wander around in the white space looking for…something.

RUKIFELLTH:

This whole ordeal is rather terrifying. It’s white everywhere….

LILITH:

Nuh-uh. It’s less terrifying if you think of it as snow, Ruk!

RUKIFELLTH:

I fail to see how that works…the weather –or lack thereof isn’t suitable for snow.

LILITH:

Then we’re on a frozen tundra!

RUKIFELLTH:

That doesn’t change my earlier point!

LILITH:

See, but arguing with me about silly things like this has made you forget how terrified you are, hasn’t it?

RUKIFELLTH pauses and exhales at this realization.

RUKIFELLTH:

No doubt part of your plan.

LILITH:

Beaming.

Gotcha!

RUKIFELLTH:

That you did.

He smiles at her and she smiles back before both of these smiles fade.

LILITH:

I missed this, you know? Being able to hang out.

RUKIFELLTH:

As did I.

LILITH:

You promise you won’t leave me like that again?

RUKIFELLTH takes her hand in his and squeezes gently.

RUKIFELLTH:

I promise.

LILITH:

Now the question is, how do we find Bomberman and then leave?

RUKIFELLTH:

I’m not sur—

RUKIFELLTH suddenly tilts his head and faces away from LILITH.

LILITH:

Ruk?

RUKIFELLTH:

I think I hear someone.

LILITH:

You do?

RUKIFELLTH dashes off in the direction of the sound with LILITH following in confusion. In a moment they happen upon something that causes RUKIFELLTH to stop cold.

RUKIFELLTH:

Y—You…

SHIRO goes flying through a wall courtesy of the monster catching up with and launching him. POMMY waves his wand in an effort to stop the beast from pummeling SHIRO, but waves of darkness emit from its body and assault him.

SHIRO:

Nghh….Cheesebrain! Don’t try to fight it, run!!

The monster fires another electrical volley at SHIRO, but he uses a wind bomb as a spring to leap up and over it, landing beside POMMY who is surrounded by a shroud of darkness.

SHIRO:

Hey! Hey! Get up dammit, you told me you’d be here till the end!

POMMY:

Eerily.

Yes, you’re right.

SHIRO:

Huh?

The darkness suddenly disappears and POMMY suddenly rises and stares SHIRO in the eye, his linefaced expression from a good portion of their journey on his face.

POMMY:

And now I have returned.

SHIRO grabs the sides of his face and screams in terror.

SHIRO:

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

The monster stares down at the two and launches a fire ball out of its mouth engulfing them in flames.

POMMY:

Myuuu!! It’s going to fry us!

SHIRO:

Whispering.

Thank you merciful space Pegasus, I thought I was going to relive a dark era…

POMMY:

What is Bomberman whispering about…?

The monster roars and brings its arm down on the duo. SHIRO grabs the arm before it can crush them and holds it up over his head, his voice lowered to a growl as he strains to keep it over them.

POMMY:

Bomberman!!

SHIRO:

Get out of here cheesebrain. I’ve got some confidence in my upper body strength --what with tossing bombs for a living, but this thing is about a billion weight classes removed from me. Take this chance to run!

POMMY:

But Bomberman, what will you do, myu?

SHIRO:

I’ll do what I do best. A thing.

POMMY hesitates for a moment as SHIRO struggles.

POMMY:

No, Pommy will stay here. Pommy made a promise!

SHIRO:

Cheesebrain!!

POMMY:

Bomberman always says this isn’t a game to reset and try again right?! Well Pommy wants to see this playthrough to the very end!

SHIRO:

Cheesebrain…

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t want to not play this game with anyone else, myu!

SHIRO:

Um, you sort of mixed metaphors there? I mean, you acknowledged it wasn’t a game, but then compared it to a game, so I’m not sure what to feel.

POMMY:

Mr. or Miss. Monster, could you crush him a little faster? Pommy will help.

SHIRO:

DON’T DISH IT OUT IF YOU CAN’T TAKE IT!!

The monster roars and prepares another fireball for SHIRO, who in his current predicament can’t dodge it.

SHIRO:

Dammitalll….!!

In the white space, RUKIFELLTH kneels beside the very familiar shape of MIHAELE, his expression unreadable. LILITH on the other hand is a few feet away where STHERTOTH lies with her head face down.

LILITH:

It’s them…

RUKIFELLTH:

While I have a mountain of very complicated questions to ask both of you, I’ll start simple. Where are we and how did we get here?

MIHAELE takes a labored breath and eyes STHERTOTH, general contrition reflected in her eyes.

MIHAELE:

We are…within the God of Chaos. A being of immense despair born from the name she took.

RUKIFELLTH:

Within it? How?

MIHAELE:

Since we were possessing your bodies when the demon was summoned from her power over darkness, your essences were taken too. Right now we aren’t “bodies” but essences, which is why we can exist at the same time. However, the God that once possessed this name is now free to destroy the universe….

LILITH:

A God? Then…Bomberman and Pommy who are still out there are fighting against…

MIHAELE:

Yes, and I’m afraid there’s no way even with the elements in his possession that he can win. I might have a goddess’s name, but this is an actual God.

RUKIFELLTH:

Can’t you do something about this?

MIHAELE closes her eyes, and her lip trembles.

STHERTOTH:

Why bother? We weren’t meant to exist in the first place….that despair is the only thing “real” about us. If we were to stop it now then there truly would be nothing left.

RUKIFELLTH stands up straight, a line forming between his brows.

LILITH:

Ruk?

RUKIFELLTH:

I don’t claim to understand your situation, but there is something you seem to misunderstand demon.

STHERTOTH lifts her head and cranes her glance in RUKIFELLTH’s direction.

RUKIFELLTH:

You never once asked me why I submitted to you back in the noah.

STHERTOTH:

Snarling.

This isn’t the time for nonsense fool! You did so because you wanted to pro—

RUKIFELLTH:

I wanted to _see_ Lilith again. I never said anything about protecting her.

STHERTOTH:

What are you saying? I do not understand.

RUKIFELLTH:

Existence –whether we should or should not doesn’t matter. Or, to be precise, matters differently depending on the person.  So rather than seek out why one exists, wouldn’t doing something with that existence be more important? I let you take my body because there was someone precious to me in this existence that I needed to see again, to confirm her safety, even if it meant the end of my existence.

RUKIFELLTH smiles.

RUKIFELLTH:

Something as cheap as existence isn’t worth fretting over. It doesn’t take much to make existence, nor does it take a whole lot to make it meaningful, but it’s worth once one finds that meaning is beyond measure.

LILITH nods in agreement.

RUKIFELLTH:

You must be well aware that we allowed you use of our bodies to find that meaning…to understand that you haven’t lost anything.

MIHAELE:

Allowed….?

LILITH:

Yup! We got a good glimpse of your memories before you took us over….turns out there are some things that you just can’t hide! Granted stuff kinda…got a bit weird and out of control sometimes, but you two were just like us. There’s someone in the universe out there who needs you, and you wanted to go to them. If we were to refuse you for something like that then…

RUKIFELLTH laughs to himself.

RUKIFELLTH:

So you did get it all along Lilith. You’re more perceptive than I thought.

LILITH:

Pouting.  
What’s that supposed to mean?

STHERTOTH:

But if we didn’t exist, if we weren’t supposed to exist then you…and everyone else wouldn’t have had to..

MIHAELE:

Suffer due to our inadequacy.

RUKIFELLTH:

Once again you misunderstand.

Both women gaze at RUKIFELLTH and LILITH, their expressions soft and childlike.

RUKIFELLTH:

It is like I said. Existence is a cheap thing, a trinket found anywhere. You already had something like that in your possession long ago….existences you created and who repaid this with genuine gratitude…

MIHAELE & STHERTOTH:

The knights…our knights…

RUKIFELLTH:

Never once did they think of you –their family as an existence that shouldn’t be. Perhaps it was fleeting –as cheap things often can be but your existence is already rich with something priceless.

LILITH:

And now we have others who are precious to us, risking their existence in a fight that wasn’t theirs to begin with.

Meanwhile the God’s fist is closing in on SHIRO before it stops inches away from him. SHIRO looks up and POMMY is exerting as much effort as he can so SHIRO can escape. He quickly frees one arm, wills a wind bomb and blows them both out of the God’s reach.

LILITH:

Bomberman and POMMY is important to both of us.

SHIRO gets up and begins to run, as the roar of the God cuts through the air and an ice beam slices through the floor, destroying more of the noah’s memory. SHIRO and POMMY are one step ahead and dash into another hallway, which the God leaps into upending the floor and sending SHIRO and POMMY sprawling forward.

RUKIFELLTH:

And now they require our help.

SHIRO lands on his behind, leaping awkwardly to avoid the God lunging at him.

LILITH:

If nothing else, they doesn’t deserve to suffer like this.

RUKIFELLTH:

So we beg of you.

RUKIFELLTH and LILITH bow to the women as SHIRO on one knee wills a fire bomb, tossing it at the demon and cursing when it does nothing.

RUKIFELLTH & LILITH:

Keep their existences from being snuffed out.

MIHAELE and STHERTOTH take in the sight of each other, and nod.

MIHAELE:

Maybe our time here is up but with you I can go anywhere –my dear Drujahari.

STHERTOTH’s chest rises and falls with short, even breaths –tears running down her cheeks.

STHERTOTH:

I’m sorry, Ashazda.

The two embrace, a gentle light embracing them and in a flash they are once again small girls.

ASHAZDA:

I’m sorry…I wasn’t there for you when you needed me most, Drudru.

DRUJAHARI shakes her head.

DRUJAHARI:

It’s okay….I just, wanted to be by your side again.

ASHAZDA:

And you will be. Along with everyone else –forever.

They gaze at RUKIFELLTH and LILITH, the latter of which is crying uncontrollably.

RUKIFELLTH:

Lilith, you’re ruining the moment.

LILITH:

B-b—but it’s so sad! How could you not cry, stupid Ruk!

The girls beam at them, and walk hand-in-hand into the white surrounding them, disappearing as they do so. Before long they are completely gone, and the world is silent save for LILITH’s quiet sobbing.

SHIRO’s eyes bulge as the God throws a punch. With no time to dodge, he crosses his arms over his body to defend himself from the full brunt of the attack. The impact of the punch sends SHIRO through a wall of translucent blue memory and into a hallway where he bounces three times before slamming into a wall.

POMMY:

Bomberman!!

SHIRO:

That’s one nasty left hook…damn.

He perks up when he hears the ice beam slicing through the air, and dodges meekly to the left as it slices through the floor and explodes leaving a huge hole in the wall leading out into space.

SHIRO:

And now the literal end of the line.

POMMY zips to SHIRO’s side as the God lumbers toward them.

POMMY:

What do we do, Bomberman?

SHIRO:

At this point, dying seems quite likely.

POMMY:

Bomberman you can’t giv—

SHIRO:

I said it was “quite likely”, but I sure as hell ain’t gonna to take it lying down.

SHIRO nods at POMMY.

SHIRO:

What about you?

POMMY is dumbfounded at first, but nods earnestly.

POMMY:

Myu!

SHIRO:

This is the end. Whether it’s the end of us or that thing I’m not sure, but at the very least someone’s gonna be able to rest easy.

POMMY:

Myuuu! Let’s give ‘im hell!

SHIRO:

Couldn’t have said it better myself!

The two charge toward the God, but to their surprise it grabs its head and leans to the left dodging them completely.

SHIRO:  
Whoa, it’s actually trying to avoid us now?

POMMY:

No! Look!

SHIRO gasps as he realizes the God is in pain and roaring as it bangs it’s head against the wall and rolls as if it’s fighting something invisible.

SHIRO:

What the actual hell…?

The God glares at them, its face and body melting. It charges at SHIRO and POMMY, and they ready themselves, but before it reaches them the God suddenly stops and…explodes in a ray of light. SHIRO grabs POMMY and leaps back, but to his surprise the light wraps around and pulls him in against his will. For a moment SHIRO and POMMY feel like they’re falling while standing upright, until they stop in a dark room ---at least it is at first until light from the heavens descends and streams along the floor like a river of illumination. Other than this, the duo appear to be floating in mid space with nothing under, around or above them but endless darkness.

POMMY:

Wh—where are we?

While POMMY is taken in by the sights, SHIRO keeps his eyes forward as space bends and constricts. Something comes through this bend in space, SHIRO leaping back twice his normal range during enemy engagement. He can tell that this entity is stronger still than the one they fought before. When space constricts itself back to normal, SHIRO is face to face with a being he has never seen before. It is human-like except for the lack of legs or feet, and its pure white-silver color. On its arms are golden bangles, and in its hand is a silver wand with a golden edge that holds a purple sphere on the top. A blue sphere is in its chest cavity, and where its legs should be is instead a chariot like platform with another clear sphere in the front. Its shoulders to torso are covered by a golden armor, and its hooded head is covered by a white and black mask. Upon its appearance, it simply observes SHIRO silently as he takes in the sight of this new enemy and smirks.

SHIRO:

So _you’re_ the last boss I presume?

In response the being lifts it’s wand above its head and as the sphere glows, it roars with an ethereal sound.

**_Ending theme: Not just another song._ **

I departed alone from the city of music where I was born.

Every time I wanted to be there, something somewhere was missing.

Anyhow I wanted to be here, so I continue searching, walking along the confines of white space.

Building dreams on an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

Memories slip on foundations and are unreliable homes for the soul.

To an eternally young heart beating with a desire to test the limits of untapped potential,

It's yours; I'll trust you with everything now.

Rising above an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

On a rickety suspension bridge swaying back and forth under the weight of lofty dreams,

Created from the volatile emotions of youth,

It's creaking in the rain simultaneously filling me with night long anxiety and lulling me to sleep.

This is what I want –for it to never end.

And this is what I want---

For you too to believe it will never end.

For a song of me to be everlasting in the hearts of others.

This is what I want to never end.

 

ASHAZDA opens her eyes and looks sleepily around for DRUJAHARI who has seemingly disappeared. She begins to panic when a hand on her shoulder calms her down. She looks up and it is MOLOK, his eyes turned up in a mischievous grin. ASHAZDA squeals happily and holds his arm as he leads her to a clearing where every one of the knights ---BAELFAEL, BEHEMOS, ASHTARTH, ZHAEL, ZONIHA and BULZEEB are relaxing in a field of white lotus. ASHAZDA looks around for DRUJAHARI and then questioningly at MOLOK who nods over to the left where DRUJAHARI sits in her adoptive father’s lap, with her adoptive mother fussing over her hair. ASHAZDA covers her mouth with her hands, tears falling down her cheeks. MOLOK nudges her over to them, and she hesitates, turning to him once more. He nods approvingly and then gestures to the knights to join them, and without question they do, both families surrounding the two little girls. A perfect scene tucked into a pocket between existence and nonexistence--forever undisturbed. 


	50. Blasphemy!! The final fight and the universe’s fate!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, for the quasi-last time it's your friendly author Sakaki with yet another serving of Second Take fun! Except this is less fun and more....something-something-something. In any case, our year long relationship will come to an end next week. I'd ask for you all to remember me, but honestly I don't remember me most of the time, so why should I ask you to do something that I'm not willing or able to? You all at home (or work, or school, or the moon --might as well reach high, or deep.) are busy folks so I can't demand more of your time than I already have. I've talked about what the story will do once this is over, but not me.
> 
> Quite frankly I have no idea, lol. I rarely finish things and if I'm to be quite honest, I thought ST would be another half eaten carcass on the side of the information highway. Yet, here we are with only one episode to go, and I only ever slipped up on updating last December when I was in Japan. You don't know me (thank the holy space Pegasus for that small favor), and I don't know you, (but I'd like to?) but this is an achievement for us both. You spent a year with me without going insane, and I actually finished a story....*on time*.
> 
> In any case, I'll probably be pooting around doing Bomberman/Golden Sun/ Tiger and Bunny manga translations while casting a gaze skyward and giving ST a thought from time to time. Due to the nature of Archive of our own, I can't really say I'll "announce" when the next series in the ST canon will begin, but I'll try to find a way to get the word out there to people who want it. I've got a lot of planning to do, so "soon-ish" is all I can say. I do have a date in mind, but it'll depend just how lazy/not lazy I am between now and my estimated start date. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the penultimate episode of Baku Bomberman ST. You probably won't learn anything from it, but at the very least if you come away satisfied, that would be awesomesauce. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "E" as in, "There's an 'E'arthBound reference somewhere at the beginning of the episode. See if you can find it!"

**_Opening theme: A flag of war in the face of an unfair tomorrow._ **

Awakened by the warmth of my last tears falling on my wounded knee,

I lie torn beneath an underpass, a trail of tears leading to past failures.

The defeated poetically state their case with, “unfairness” and “fate” as their reasons.

For me, it's as simple as one word. “Weakness.”

Yet this throbbing in my soul as my arms brace themselves against the cold concrete,

It's like an alarm...”the best and worst is yet to come, and you have to fight.”

“It's okay!” I yell those words and throw myself into the fray,

So much that they've been scorched into my lungs and my very being.

Slogging through this quagmire of broken desires,

I can see it waiting that chance to challenge tomorrow as long as I remain standing.

Just a bit more... I can still...

For now, I'm just an eyesore in tomorrow's peripheral vision,

But, I swear the sight of me standing over it with my flag furiously flapping in victory's gale,

Will be the last thing it sees.

Each scrape against my knuckles is a badge of pride, wound on my back is a vow,

To that unfair tomorrow, you may have the next day, but only until dawn.

SHIRO had at some point between his quip and the Angel’s response covered his eyes in a futile measure to protect himself from an attack that he probably could not grasp the true form of, and therefore couldn’t hope something as cutely rudimentary as guarding would save him from. Still, reflexes die hard, and despite his snark, he’s terrified. Terrified of this enemy that had appeared out of nowhere, terrified of being in a place he doesn’t understand, and most of all terrified of what will happen if he is unable to defeat it. The being on the other hand simply lowers its’ arm and stares(?) at SHIRO. Or does it? With a mask on it’s hard to tell what exactly it’s doing other than unnerving him with silence.

POMMY:

W—What is that thing, Bomberman?

SHIRO glances back at his partner grateful that he at least has no tact and can guilelessly ask a tension melting question like that. At least, he’s grateful up until the angel turns to POMMY and seemingly scrutinizes him instead. POMMY dives –floats behind SHIRO and grips his shoulder in panic.

SHIRO:

To be honest, I have no friggin’ clue. If I’m to take a guess however, I’d assume this is our final customer.

POMMY’s face crinkles in confusion, as SHIRO addresses the being in front of them once more.

SHIRO:

So um, are we going to do intros or something? I’m Shiro, and this is Pommy. You are?

The being stares at them both for a moment before slowly raising its wand again.

SHIRO:

Yeah, yeah. We get it. Big shiny wand, big scary acoustics. Can you get to the part where you use words to describe who you are and what you’re doing here? Or –to be more exact, why _we’re_ here?

To his surprise, the being lowers its arm and…speaks? Its voice is low –very masculine for something that looks as frail as it does.

BEING:

As the Sovereignty System –Angel of Light and Shadow, we wish to erase everything.

SHIRO tenses.

SHIRO:

Erase…? Also, _you’re_ the watchdog being that capped old guy was talking about? While I wasn’t sure what to expect, it sure as hell wasn’t this.

POMMY:

Myu? Capped old guy? Come to think of it, Bomberman never told Pommy much about him.

SHIRO:

I will once the time is right, cheesepuff. For now, we’ve got bigger angels to fry.

SHIRO points at the Angel.

SHIRO:

Listen up Angel! You said erase or whatever, but I don’t intend to let you do that! I’ve got the power of the elements so…

The Angel surprises SHIRO by suddenly turning in his direction.

ANGEL:

So then, you are the reason why my power is lacking.

The ground underneath it suddenly ruptures and fiery spires launch at SHIRO who jumps out of the way awkwardly to avoid being skewered.

ANGEL:

You will return them at once.

SHIRO:

Ahhh violence. Now this is something I understand. If you wanna take me down, then you’d better shoot to kill.

The angel is still, apparently scrutinizing SHIRO again.

SHIRO:

What is it now?

ANGEL:

Kill… you say? It appears after all of this time, I still do not understand you mortals.

SHIRO frowns.

ANGEL:

Was my effort in vain?

POMMY:

What does the angel mean myuu? Was it trying to understand us?

Suddenly the stream of stars stops, and the dark space under SHIRO’s feet emits an unknown radiance. Apparently the space they currently occupy is one created by the Angel itself –a place for its memories not unlike the ones of the noah. SHIRO glances upward the memories gently pouring over him like rain gently flowing down a drain. The memories ebb and flow, and he finds himself submerged in them –but it isn’t uncomfortable. Below them, stars are born and die as time careens by.

ANGEL:

Reassessing memories, adjusting play back output…

SHIRO and POMMY are able to see the Angel’s POV as a person –probably a God who’s face is obscured, puts the finishing touches on it and smacks it on the shoulder to activate it.

GOD(?):

Good, it looks like its working. I have no idea why they’re so up in arms about those “mortal” beings. From as far as I can tell they pale in power when compared to us, and their puny lifespans are nothing to be concerned with either, but they told me to build a guardian for ‘em so that’s what I did.

The God-like person sits down before the completed angel and tweaks a few settings.

GOD(?):

Oh right, gotta give this thing it’s “order” Though, what kind of order should I give it? “Protect” the mortals? That seems like a waste of resources, cause I can’t see them livin’ long enough to need any real protection.

The God-like person laughs at his own commentary.

GOD(?):

Make peace with them? Nah. Watch out for ‘em? That’s not much different than protecting is it? Ugh, I don’t really know what to do here….if only information weren’t so lacking….wait, that’s it!

The God-like-person stands and places his hands on the angel’s shoulders.

GOD(?):

From today on you will be the Sovereignty system –an Angel who provides light from the shadows, and your mission will be to “Understand” the mortals. If you get it, nod.

The view shakes up and down –a nod.

GOD(?):

Good, then off you go.

The view shuts off and the three watching are draped in darkness once again. When next the darkness subsides, the angel is apparently looking over the mortal beings of the universe as they play, work, rest, fight, and live. The angel silently monitors them, taking in information the best it can for its mission. Eventually the ones it watches take notice of it, and unsure what to make of this being, they revere it. The Angel is unsure itself what to do, and keeps on its mission of watching and gathering information. Soon –in the relative sense of “soon” to an immortal being, the beings advance themselves technologically, and as such their thinking becomes more complex. With these complex thoughts come dissenting opinions which eventually lead to fighting, and harm befalling those who fight, and those who do not. The angel continues to watch, gathering information, at first able to completely ignore the pleas of the beings that had made it their God. Soon however, their prayers become impossible to shun, and something happens to the programming of the Sovereignty system.

Understanding -à Helping?

The Angel swooped in and uses its powers to save those who ask for it, however when it saves one, another needs assistance. Sometimes they need saving from one another, and that would mean choosing one to save and one to ignore. Eventually even lending a small amount of help is ill advised, but it cannot abandon its mission.

Understanding à Destroying?

The angel was entrusted with the power of the Gods and uses it to destroy them, and remake the universe with the information it has gathered. Billions of lives are snuffed out in mere seconds, and the angel begins again, making beings with its understanding and the information it gathered. Yet, in the end things turned out the same way….and billions more lives are snuffed out, ad infinitum.

Each time the angel couldn’t understand them.

Each time it failed its mission.

“Understand the mortals”.

The Gods themselves who do not live in the same universe as the mortals had long since forgotten the idea of mortals as they rise in power and other regimes rule –regimes less than interested in the mortals who live in their segregated place. Eventually they forget the very Sovereignty system they created, and with no one checking up on it, it soon finds itself with nothing –nothing that can rival it in power or understanding.

It is alone.

In destruction.

In salvation.

It is alone.

Worst yet, it still has not completed its mission of “Understanding” the mortals, after saving them thousands of times, and massacring their universe thousands of times. This lonely existence continues for millennia until one day…the Angel does something unique.

Understanding à Assimilating.

Using its power it is able to split its light and shadow sides into two and integrate into the nearest planet, taking the form of the mortals that occupy it. Through splitting itself it lost its powers, and its memories were fragmented, but this was perhaps for the best as the powers of the Gods are too much for mortals to handle, and it’s smaller forms –two human children. It was bearable until they grew up and this power manifested itself. For a time, it was no longer alone.

SHIRO and POMMY watch this procession of memories as the angel cycles through them, remaining silent out of respect. When the memories have come to a close, the angel heaves, and inclines itself upward.

ANGEL:

It would seem even after all that I still do not understand you mortals. You continue to cause conflict and tragedy….while asking for protection from the very same thing. This universe in particular has existed for so long within the maw of despair.

SHIRO who had relaxed himself during the memory stream is now alert, lowering his body to be prepared for a lunge if need be.

ANGEL:

As the creator of this universe, I will take responsibility and destroy it…so that a new one can be created.

The angel grips its staff horizontally and concentrates power into it.

POMMY:

Bomberman!

SHIRO:

Oh, heeellll no.

SHIRO lunges at the angel, an earth bomb in his grip, but it disappears before he can get that far, and releases another volley of fire spires, nearly skewering him if it wasn’t for his quick usage of a wind bomb to send himself upward. The Angel catches wind of this, and fires an ice laser up at him and it slices through him with the vengeance of winter.

SHIRO:

Nghhh!

POMMY rushes the angel with his own light power, but it barely takes notice, instead (rightly) choosing to focus on SHIRO with a flick of its wand and a blast of wind pressure. SHIRO is sent flying into space, rolling as he hits the ground and lying in a crumpled heap.

POMMY:

Bomberman! Pommy’s attacks have no effect, myuu!

The angel teleports again, the jewel in its wand glowing purple as it reappears behind SHIRO and charges the air around him with electric energy. SHIRO jolts upward, electrocuted until he suddenly disappears and reappears beside POMMY.

SHIRO:

Wh—what the hell just----…

POMMY:

Myuu. If the angel and Pommy are almost the same thing, then Pommy figured that he could do this much…

SHIRO:

You are one badass creampuff.

POMMY smiles, but his expression is worn out. He probably isn’t going to be able to teleport SHIRO again.

SHIRO:

Thinking.

The puffball has been pushing himself the whole time we’ve been in the noah’s memory. I’m surprised he’s even able to maintain consciousness at this rate. Hell that goes for us both. I’ll have to do something about this on my own.

The Angel remains where SHIRO once was, apparently contemplating its next move.  It turns and fires an ice beam at the two, which SHIRO guards against using a fire bomb. The ice melts, and SHIRO relaxes for a moment…which is the wrong decision as the angel teleports again and floats before them for a millisecond before smacking SHIRO with a lighting-wind embued wand, the jewel glowing green and purple as it does so. An electrified SHIRO goes flying again, and is skewered in the arm by a flaming pyre, the trail of which leaves orange splotches in space as it moves.

SHIRO:

That’s just what I wanted to happen ya heavenly menace!

The angel looks downward and notices the earth bomb a second too late as it goes off singeing it. POMMY:

Weakly.

You got it Bomberman!

SHIRO uses a wind bomb to propel himself back at the angel who surprises him with another ice beam from the now blue jewel in its wand. He is hit head on by this, and his head forced into the ground by the angel who suddenly teleports over and grabs him.

ANGEL:

We are God.

It then surrounds the bomber with a wall of fire, igniting him.

SHIRO:

GAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

ANGEL:

We will return everything to nothingness.

SHIRO, defiant to the end creates a bomb of light and explodes it before the angel, but this has no visible effect.

ANGEL:

Be ruined.

It stabs SHIRO in the chest with the wand, and uses the fire elemental to fire him like a bullet.

POMMY:

Weakly.

B—Bomberman….

SHIRO bounces a few times and lands on his side unmoving.

ANGEL:

This universe full of suffering must come to an end. We will use our abilities to take responsibility and recreate this blasphemous existence.

POMMY watches tearfully as SHIRO lies unmoving and the angel reaches down to finish him.

ANGEL:

You were a foolish mortal to challenge fate.

POMMY:

You can’t! The universe doesn’t belong to anyone! Just because you don’t like something about it doesn’t mean you can go around destroying it or remaking it! Bomberman is suffering too, but he does the best he can, so does Pommy! We just want our friends back!

The angel ignores POMMY.

POMMY:

Tearfully.

We want to choose to hope!

The angel has SHIRO in its grip, but to its surprise, he unsteadily raises a fist and punches it in the face the angel makes a sound akin to a surprised yelp and drops him.

SHIRO:

Well said, creampuff. Salvation? Destruction? I ain’t about either one of those.

His eyes are unfocused, but he makes a stand, his fists balled and in front of his face in a classic boxer’s pose.

SHIRO:

I’ve already found what I fight for.

The angel remains still for a moment before teleporting –however this time it is several feet away from SHIRO. It then raises its wand, this time the jewel inside glows white as it summons a gigantic ball of light.

SHIRO:

Going for broke, huh? I can dig it.

The ball hovers above the angel’s head for several seconds before it casts it at SHIRO with a wave of its wand, the ball of light hurtling at SHIRO who uses his will to pump a black hole bomb.

SHIRO:

I’ve been playing for keeps from the start!

He tosses the black hole bomb at the ball of light, both colliding in midair and exploding as they meet. The explosion rocks the seemingly empty space, as the light is absorbed by the darkness and disappears. SHIRO gasps as he falls to one knee, completely spent by willing the bomb into existence, the angel on the other hand undamaged, and unmoving.

SHIRO:

Is that the best you’ve got? If you haven’t noticed, I’m still not quite “ruined” yet.

The angel seems to consider this, and this time waves its wand, the jewel flashing a myriad of colors as all of the elements come alive and rush at SHIRO in different forms. SHIRO is on guard again, as the elements slam into him, seemingly erasing him from sight.

ANGEL:

We have experienced despair, tragedy, and terror countless times before now. Your one existence cannot ever fathom what we have seen. Until there is true understanding of this universe, it we will create and destroy it.

The angel is still as it realizes that the one hit by its elemental attack was not SHIRO but POMMY who has reverted to his normal form and lies face down in the wake of destruction that is already being reverted by the empty space of the universe. POMMY had apparently spent the last of his power to switch he and SHIRO’s places, so that SHIRO would have one more shot.

ANGEL:

You will fall into ruin. This will be your last moment.

It is addressing SHIRO without turning around. The bomber wavers to and fro, unable to stay steady on his feet. Like it or not, the angel is correct, that he will not survive another attack of that caliber.

SHIRO:

Heh, I get it. I understand what you couldn’t after hitting the “undo” button on the universe countless times.

The angel peers at him incredulously.

SHIRO:

It’s gotta be hope or despair with you huh? Black or white, light or shadow, it’s all two extremes. That’s why you’ll never understand us, angel.

SHIRO resumes his stance the best he can while wavering.

SHIRO:

Yeah, we can fight for any number of dumbass reasons, ranging from greed to just plain stupidity. Sometimes we’ve even got to fight to stay alive, but me? It’s like I said before, I ain’t about that. I fight for something greater and completely pointless at the same time.

ANGEL:

We do not understand.

SHIRO narrows his eyes and peers into the angel’s mask, before rushing the being down, memories of his journey thus far filling his every movement, giving him strength that had long since been depleted. His head is low to the ground, and his fists are balled up as he runs, like a boxer who has come into the ring and is going for broke. The angel raises its wand again and prepares another light ball as SHIRO streaks across space, his beeline toward his enemy leaving a silver lining across the dark background, truly the best metaphor for his epiphany.

SHIRO:  
Thinking.

Not for everlasting peace, but that moment where everything makes sense. Not to be a hero, but to help someone who needs it. Not to save the world, but one person. Not for myself, or another, but for a chance, a fighting chance.

The angel’s light ball comes flying out of nowhere at SHIRO who streaks across space, like a shooting star. SHIRO ducks under it, the explosion propelling him even faster. The angel balks at this and fires ice lasers at SHIRO which he ducks around at first, but is unable to completely avoid. Each attack grazes him, but he doesn’t stop moving. The angel switches to lighting strikes that travel along the floor, but SHIRO barrels through the pain and keeps running. Fireballs are next, launching from holes in space, and exploding in his path, but not slowing him down one bit.  The earth spires skewer his chest and arms as he continues to close the gap, but SHIRO just pulls them out, painfully and quickly, slowing down slightly but not stopping. The angel is completely flabbergasted by this, a being who doesn’t seem to fear death? It then glances back at POMMY who is unmoving in the center of the elemental volley. He too had plunged himself in danger’s way for reasons unknown. How could this be? Through the fighting and despair it had witnessed each and every time, it had never seen this before. A being who would willingly throw away his life for others? He gains nothing for this suicidal pursuit, yet…

SHIRO:

CLENCH YOUR TEETH AND GET READY!

The angel feels it.

For the first time.

Fear.

Maybe it had learned this from its time as two entities, but this feeling….it had never encountered a being like this, with no sense self-preservation. He could sense it from SHIRO, even if it meant he’d die here, he’d fight for this so-called “hope”. Even if it leads nowhere, even if he was ineffectual in the scheme of things, he would throw it away. Is there a difference between throwing away one’s life and sacrificing it for a greater cause?

Yes.

But that is something only a person themselves can decide.

It is at this moment that the angel realizes something even more terrifying. It is one thing if he were simply a being who had no sense of self-preservation, but SHIRO is different. He does not care about what happens to him, _and_ he has the power of the elements. Powers derived from the angel itself. If the angel is a God due to those powers, then SHIRO too at this very moment is a God. A being completely capable of killing it –and with the full conviction to do so at the expense of his own life.

ANGEL:

Terrified.

No! You must stop this! We must remake the universe to save it! We must rid the universe of despair in all of its forms! You would live in this imperfect universe? You would choose despair for yourself and everyone you say you want to “save”?!

SHIRO keeps running forward, only mere feet away from the angel.

ANGEL:

YOU WOULD DEFEAT US FOR FOOLISHNESS LIKE “A CHANCE”!?

SHIRO:

Creampuff said it already, but let me put it this way. Hitting the reset button every time things don’t go your way is cowardly, angel….and I’ve been saying it all along.

SHIRO:

On the ship on the way to Aquanet.

This isn’t some some TV show where the girl makes a heartfelt plea to the hero to save her and he just goes in guns blazing and does what she says.

SHIRO:

On Aquanet.

We can’t exactly save our game and go back now can we?

SHIRO:

On Starlight.

Well, at this point we can’t box up this journey like a game we no longer wanna play.

SHIRO:

On Neverland.

Do you think he’ll just hand it to us after we do some pacifistic side quest or something?!

SHIRO:

In the noah’s memory.

This isn’t some game sold without an instruction booklet from a second hand store.

POMMY:

In the noah’s memory.

Bomberman always says this isn’t a game to reset right?!

SHIRO:

In the present.

This isn’t a game. You only get to do it _once_.

He rears back and delivers an elemental imbued uppercut into the angel’s face. The punch shatters the angel’s mask, and SHIRO’s fist punctures into its very being. The space around them drains of color and becomes pure white space as the angel goes flying backward into it, shattering the inky darkness and pulverizing it into dust. The angel is also completely destroyed by SHIRO’s elemental punch, and fades into nothingness as the bomber falls backward completely exhausted and into the whiteness along with POMMY. Both of them apparently disappearing into nonexistence forever.

***

SHIRO comes to in an unfamiliar location, his eyes burning as they meet the sun above. At first the bomber just lies on his back with his arms to his sides outstretched, but then quickly realizes he punched a God and seemingly ceased to exist immediately afterward. This causes him to rise with a jolt, and survey his surroundings. To his surprise he seems to be near some train tracks in a green valley of some sort? Except, the green in this valley is more like a strange and distinct water color, --a painting that’s still in progress. In fact, when SHIRO focuses and squints his eyes, he can make out brush strokes in the air, and they seem to be…multiplying?

SHIRO:

Did I…die and end up being reincarnated as modern art?

A voice to his side chuckles.

VOICE:

I had wondered what you’d say when you woke up, and you didn’t disappoint….son.

SHIRO’s eyes widen as he turns to the voice and sees another bomber sitting on a rock. He has on green shoes, red gloves and a white cape that flutters in the breeze. His brown eyes twinkle with gentleness and amusement as he looks down at SHIRO who’s own eyes fill with tears.

SHIRO:

D—Dad…

He smiles.

DAD:

That would be me, yes.

SHIRO:

B—but you’re…

DAD:

I knocked on heaven’s door and they let me in, yes.

SHIRO:

Then am I?

DAD:

Sternly.

You’re _not_ but I already told you before it’s far too soon for you to be here.

SHIRO is taken aback and reflexively bows his head in apology.

SHIRO:

S—sorry Dad.

His father sighs and pats his son on the head.

DAD:

You always were in a hurry….but I suppose with a Grandma and Uncle like yours, it isn’t all that strange, is it. Honestly I don’t know why all three of you are such hardheads. Why not just learn to enjoy things….like life for example?

SHIRO:

Aw c’mon pops, it’s not like I wanted to die on purpose.

DAD:

But you also didn’t do very much to sustain life did you son?

SHIRO begins to object but simpers when he realizes he has nothing to object to. His father smiles again and rises from his seat, gesturing at SHIRO to follow him.

DAD:

C’mon, son. We’ve got a bit of a walk ahead of us.

SHIRO blinks in confusion, but shrugs and rises, following his Dad as they walk down the currently being painted watercolor railroad tracks. For a moment father and son are silent, until SHIRO can’t take it anymore and asks his father…

SHIRO:

Was it painful when you, uh…knocked on heaven’s door?

DAD:

It was.

SHIRO casts his eyes down forlornly.

DAD:

Painful for the door, that is! I can’t imagine it must be a lot of fun to have someone pop you in the face on a regular basis.

SHIRO:

Dad, seriously….

DAD:

Aww c’mon, son. Part of the “becoming-a-father” package deal was being allowed to tell Dad jokes.

SHIRO:

Please tell me my afterlife isn’t going to be this…

DAD:

Everyone is a critic.

SHIRO:

I really am sorry….I know you told me back when I was fighting Mo’oldman that it was too soon, but I didn’t have another choice.

DAD:

Son, maybe you aren’t aware of this, but life is hard.

SHIRO:

D—Dad?

DAD:

It means making tough decisions –unpopular ones…and sometimes wrong ones.

SHIRO listens to his father as he avoids stepping on a brush stroke.

DAD:

You’re not a baby anymore so I won’t tell you things will get all better. Maybe they never will, and unfortunately there’s nothing I can do to protect you from it. For that, I’m sorry.

SHIRO:

Dad, no. You—You were….it was your job.

DAD:

Exactly. It doesn’t mean the decision I made was right or wrong. It was a decision. Maybe I could have thought of something different if I had more time, but that goes back to the “life-is-hard” point I started this conversation with. We rarely have time to make decisions, but we have plenty of time to regret them.

SHIRO:

Do you regret the decision you made then?

DAD:

I regret not being there to watch you grow up. To take your share of life’s difficulty until you were big enough to handle it yourself. You had to grow up quickly and alone, and I regret that too.

SHIRO’s father gazes heavenward, his eyes flickering with sadness.

DAD:

But I did the best I could, and in the end even if that’s the only thing I can say I don’t regret, then…I will carry that with me for the rest of my li—er, afterlife.

SHIRO:

Dad…

DAD:

Shiro, you’ve only now started…in life, and doing the best you can do. It all starts from venturing from a place of comfort. Be it your Grandmother’s home, or a familiar anger against someone who slighted you. That first step into the unknown is where it all starts. Though I need you to remember something…

He grips his son’s shoulder gently but firmly.

DAD:

Doing the best you can and throwing everything away might seem like the same thing at first, but there is a difference.

SHIRO:

What’s the difference?

DAD:

Small shrug.

Depends, really.  I know, I know, I’m being vague, but I’m not here to tell you how to live your life. Just promise me one thing.

SHIRO nods.

DAD:

Don’t live in regret. At the end of it all, a person only has the decisions they’ve made. Right or wrong, life –existence is a sum of those decisions and how satisfied one is with them. It’s the hardest thing to do and the simplest thing to forget.

SHIRO:

I…I don’t know if I can do it.

DAD:

You already have, son.

SHIRO blinks as his father smiles enigmatically. He then stops and points at a train stop in the distance.

DAD:

Just wait there a bit, and a train back to where you need to be will stop in.

SHIRO:

Y—you’re not coming with me?

DAD:

Nah, besides if you can’t take _one_ Dad joke, then how will you survive an entire train ride full of them?

SHIRO eyes the stop and starts towards it before stopping and regarding his father.

SHIRO:

And what if I didn’t want to go back? What if I wanted to stay here with you?

DAD:

I may not be with you now, but I know my kid. Though…to answer your question, even a guy as patient as me wouldn’t have wasted his breath if that were truly your desire.

SHIRO:

Smirks.

Know-it-all.

DAD:

That’s a Dad’s primary occupation.

SHIRO and his father embrace.

SHIRO:

Y—you can let go now.

DAD:

Once you do.

SHIRO:

It’s weird, I don’t think I can.

DAD:

Yeah, it’s like I’ve lost the ability to do anything else.

Slowly, they release each other and SHIRO makes his way to the stop where a train arrives just as he walks aboard. Inside is well furnished, but completely empty, giving SHIRO the opportunity to choose a window seat where he waves to his father as the train pulls away, and they continue to wave at each other until the train is eventually out of sight.

**_Ending theme: Not just another song._ **

I departed alone from the city of music where I was born.

Every time I wanted to be there, something somewhere was missing.

Anyhow I wanted to be here, so I continue searching, walking along the confines of white space.

Building dreams on an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

Memories slip on foundations and are unreliable homes for the soul.

To an eternally young heart beating with a desire to test the limits of untapped potential,

It's yours; I'll trust you with everything now.

Rising above an indifferent world rotating in a loop,

On a rickety suspension bridge swaying back and forth under the weight of lofty dreams,

Created from the volatile emotions of youth,

It's creaking in the rain simultaneously filling me with night long anxiety and lulling me to sleep.

This is what I want –for it to never end.

And this is what I want---

For you too to believe it will never end.

For a song of me to be everlasting in the hearts of others.

This is what I want to never end.

 

**Episode 50: Blasphemy!! The final fight and the universe’s fate!!**

 

SHIRO comes to in a familiar space –on his back in a seat on FREDDY’s all express frontier, a familiar face staring down at him. SHIRO feels a smile creeping up on his face as he reaches up sleepily.

SHIRO:

Hey…M’lady.

LILITH returns his smile with one of her own.

LILITH:

Hello there, my knight.

RUKIFELLTH appears in SHIRO’s vision with a grin of his own.

RUKIFELLTH:

If it isn’t Bomberman. It’s nice to finally meet you face to non-possessed face.

SHIRO:

If it isn’t the source of this entire problem. Just give me a minute to get my bearings so I can write up an invoice for my pain and suffering.

RUKIFELLTH chuckles.

RUKIFELLTH:

I’m going through a bit of a financial hardship at the moment, but you can leave the bill with my people, and they’ll get back to you.

POMMY’s voice is nearby, though SHIRO can’t immediately place it.

POMMY:

Speaking of pain and suffering, Pommy would like to have a word with you, myuu!

SHIRO turns a bit and finds that POMMY is his makeshift pillow.

SHIRO:

Creampuff, how’d you even get there?

POMMY:

Pommy woke up before Bomberman, and so he checked on him…then Bomberman grabbed him in his sleep and laid down on top of him, myu! Pommy will never forget this disgrace as long as he lives!

SHIRO:

I think you make a better pillow than the “cutest hero in the galaxy”.

POMMY:

What did Bomberman say?!

RUKIFELLTH, LILITH and SHIRO laugh as POMMY fumes. Although it seems like an inappropriate show of irrelevance, the truth is they all only laugh to keep the weight of the truth from overwhelming them. They had been through so much, and lost even more. If they didn’t laugh now despair would find them in this moment of weakness –of victory and swallow them whole.

They had chosen the fate of the universe.

In short they are in charge of it's discourse.

And now...

 


	51. A long journey’s end. A long farewell and thank you to my comrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really isn't anything more to say. I am genuinely and deeply thankful for everyone who spent their year reading this story and everyone else who will/might read it later. Until the day we meet again, farewell.

FEMALE NEWS CASTER:

The Karat gang who had started off their illustrious crime spree with a bang have gone out on the same note thanks to the efforts of a local youth.

KURO has barely arrived in town when the news reports assault him from every avenue. From people on the streets listening to radio, to electronic retailers having the news outlets displayed on each one of the TV’s on sale, there’s no way he wouldn’t know what happened. KURO however isn’t interested in the news, but something else entirely.

KURO:

I—Is Shiro okay?

Two years before current events, on Bomber star, SHIRO has already started making a name for himself by taking on a gang of criminals that had spread terror through the capital city. As mentioned, his exploits were mentioned on the news, but his fate is unclear. KURO made his way into the capital as fast as he could to find his friend, but he hadn’t thought the hubbub surrounding the circumstances would be this dense. He soon spies the Karat gang’s leader –a man whose clothes have been burnt and his face solemn being taken away by several officer bombers. Making a beeline over to them KURO is stopped by an officer bomber who puts his hand out and shakes his head.

OFFICER:

Sorry son. That place is off limits.

KURO:

I—I’m sorry, but my friend…

KURO cranes his head and gasps in surprise when he sees SHIRO being questioned by an officer as several other officers put out a fire –probably of his creation nearby. SHIRO’s body language is slack, with his head leaned over to one side, and his eyes almost rolled completely upward. Apparently this is a lecture, and he isn’t interested.

KURO:

S—Shiro! You’re okay!

The officer turns to KURO when he speaks out obviously startled as SHIRO smiles and waves at his friend.

SHIRO:

Yo! Kuro! You’re here too?

SHIRO jogs over to his friend.

OFFICER:

H—Hey! I’m not done talking to you kid!

SHIRO waves back at him with a mischievous smirk.

SHIRO:

I’m fine, thanks!

He ducks under the police tape around the scene and raises his fist in an anticipatory fist bump. When KURO instead meets his gaze with an unhappy expression, he lowers his fist.

SHIRO:

Whatsamatter?

KURO:

S—Shiro, you just ran off and left me behind again…

SHIRO:

I asked you if you wanted to go, and you kept waffling around on it. Time favors the quick, after all.

KURO:

B—But you could have died going up against someone so dangerous on your own!

SHIRO:

Sighs.

Don’t go killing me off so easily, bruh. I got things to do, and I can’t do ‘em if I’m dead!

KURO:

Shiro, we’re friends, so I can’t help worrying about you when you disappear like that! What happens if you go somewhere and I can’t find you?

SHIRO surprises KURO by simpering for a moment, his eyes genuinely contrite. He strokes the bottom of his face and scowls for a minute before shrugging.

SHIRO:

Who said you have to find me in the first place? You’re not my Dad.

KURO:

Shiro…..

SHIRO:

BUT, if you’re that concerned about me then…..I guess whenever there’s a huge incident, you can probably look for me there.

KURO:

Incident?

SHIRO:

That asshead Sirius is out there somewhere, and right now I don’t have the means to contact or find him! So if I get strong enough ---and raise enough hell he’ll have to come looking and that’s when I’ll kick his ass.

KURO:

That’s so vague! So I should just look wherever there’s trouble?

SHIRO:

Grins.

Yup. Either it’ll be me causing it or putting an end to it.

KURO:

Sighs.

Sometimes I think being your friend is more trouble than it’s worth.

SHIRO:

Gahahahah! It’s all good, it’s all good!

The officers surround the duo.

OFFICERS:

It is most _certainly_ not all good.

SHIRO:

It’s the feds! Cheese it!

KURO:

But I didn’t do anything wrong!

Before he knows it, SHIRO has grabbed his arm and is in mid sprint. Meanwhile in the present, KURO flies his cruiser from Bomber star to Primus –SHIRO’s last known whereabouts.

KURO:

Thinking.

It’s been about two months since we last talked. It’s not like that guy goes out of his way to call me, but at the very least when I do call he answers….I wonder if something happened to him?

He grips the steering wheel of the cruiser and closes his eyes in silent prayer.

KURO:

Thinking.

Shiro, please be okay….!

**_Baku Bomberman ST: The Final Episode._ **

Meanwhile a figure walks down a hallway in an unknown location. Outside is a view of the endless darkness of space, still and foreboding to all who look down it for too long. Dressed in a black frock coat and silk-faced lapels is CAP who when well-dressed is almost unrecognizable. His hair is slicked back, and his eyes steely and focused on a destination beyond his physical location. He arrives at a door on the opposite side of the hallway, composes himself and prepares to knock when a voice from within stops him.

VOICE:

You may enter.

CAP is visibly shaken by this for a millisecond, but quickly catches himself and enters the room. Inside is a room decorated in violet with a butterfly motif down to the bed and vanity where a petite woman is seated, fluffing her pastel colored hair that flows to the middle of her back. Her dress is a black gothic party halter top with a floral pattern and a high-low cut, which when paired with her very pale skin and red flats gives her an ethereal aura. Her eyes are still closed as she picks up a nearby brush to groom her hair, though she smiles as CAP nears.

???:

I assume you have good news?

Her voice is deeper than her petite frame would suggest, adding a few years to her not-quite-teenage-but-not-quite-an-adult-appearance. CAP smirks at her question before thrusting his hands in his pockets as a futile show of resistance.

CAP:

Yeah, our guy managed to clean up the old faction’s mess. The Sovereignty System is no more, and the elements are a non-issue.

The woman makes an amused sound.

???:

You take me for a fool, do you?

CAP’s eyes narrow.

CAP:

Excuse me?

???:

That “favor” I allowed you to grant that mortal allowed me to see the “truth”. Having you report in as well was simply for my amusement. I know full well what the fates of the elementals are.

CAP sucks his teeth and forces a smile.

CAP:

So what, are you saying I’m your lapdog?

The woman applies lip gloss and puckers as CAP glares at her.

???:

In the end, he might have talked a good game, but he is still merely a mortal. At the very last second when all of the elemental’s powers would have drained from his body and he would have obtained the heroic “death” he so desired, he held back –a safeguard of the mortal condition, because he wanted to live.

CAP grimaces as the woman tilts her head to tackle a stubborn curl.

???:

So now those powers have gone into dormancy, and will slowly recover until he is once again a “walking God”. Ufufu…Luckily his “role” in my plan doesn’t come until much later so he can have his temporary peace.

CAP:

Speaking of this “plan” of yours, when do we get to the part where I get something more than an empty platitude?

The woman sighs as the curl remains stubborn as ever. She opens up the drawer of the vanity and tosses the comb in before addressing CAP again.

???:

You “turned” immortals are always so impatient. You have plenty of time to enjoy an eternal life, so why are you so needy?

CAP:

I can’t help who I am –or in this case who I used to be.

???:

Do you not find it intriguing? The Sovereignty system gained some semblance of self just to fulfill its “duty”. The elder deities believe that mortals live in an existence far from their own, and that their matters do not concern them, but this is no longer true. The Sovereignty system, the elements, and the prototype soldier of fortune…they have all already made the cross over into that side…

CAP:

Prototype Soldier of fortune….oh right, turns out our guy had a run in with him. I had a brief look…turns out he was hunting for his meaning and an energy source to sustain himself. I tried to save him too, but he was lost to space.

???:

Ufufu…he’ll be back soon enough. Something like that wasn’t enough to kill him. My point in all of this is that mortals are now more involved than ever in this realm even if they refuse to acknowledge it. As such, there will need to be a ruler over those beings. A broker between both worlds.

CAP:

I assume you’re nominating yourself for the job?

The woman gives a half shrug, her eyes still closed, but her lips turned up in amusement.

???:

Why not? A simple sprite I may be, but I am more informed than those elders whose tunnel vision keeps them from noticing what is happening right under their noses.

CAP:

Incredulously.

That’s just it. You don’t have the power to be in the same weight class as the big wigs.

???:

Sighs.

That is true, however…what if I could obtain such power?

CAP frowns at this.

???:

The names of the departed –no, their power is usually gone once they have passed, but in this case something strange has happened. Those two –the beings created from the schism of the Sovereignty system has allowed for two powerful “names” to go back into circulation.

CAP’s eyes widen in realization as the color drains from his face.

CAP:

Y—You can’t mean…

???:

I will take the name and powers that come from the name “Mihaele” for myself. Then the elders will have no choice but to allow me quarter at their table if they do not want the mortals to overcome them.

CAP:

T—That’s ridiculous! Mortals can’t possibly….

CAP’s eyes are wide as his hand goes to his mouth.

???:

Can you really say that after what you bore witness to? Setting that aside, there is still the matter of the name Sthertoth. As I can only claim one name, that one will surely find another who will take it….but that is no matter. When I claim my “name”, I will see to it that “Sthertoth” will be no more.

CAP:

This is ridiculous. All of it. I knew you were devious, but making a powerplay for _Godhood?!_

???:

Ridiculousness?  Deviousness? Tell me, is reveling in hypocrisy yet another dreg left to you from your previous life?  What you –a mortal now turned God calls ridiculous is now truth. What you once held as conventional knowledge is ultimately based on what cannot be proven.

The woman points to a white scalloped sequin lace bolero on the bed, which CAP scowls and picks up. She stands before him, his height dwarfing hers, as she turns around and allows him to gingerly put the clothing on her back. She then grabs his collar and breathes into his ear, her eyes now open, pink butterfly irises in the centers of them.

???:

Will you join me? Or serve the losing side as they lose relevance….unable to even muster a dog’s death?

CAP’s jaw tightens as he manages a smirk.

CAP:

Lady, you ask that as if I have a choice.

She releases him and flicks her hair, tittering as she walks toward the door.

???:

As long as you understand your place. Now, to my adoring public.

CAP strides to the door to open it for her, his expression unreadable.

Without SHIRO’s knowledge, his fate and that of the universe’s had been intrinsically linked.

What does this mean?

Until the day where fate calls upon him again, this will remain an enigma.

***

The remains of the Frontier are docked on a verdant planet far from the site of the final fight. On the roof, SHIRO lies sprawled out, drool dripping from the side of his face as he snores loudly. Not surprisingly this is the first time he’s enjoyed real sleep in some time, so he’s taking advantage of it. Even as FREDDY had given them refuge and his friends had been able to sleep, SHIRO’s brain had still been in overdrive and he was awake the entire way until they had touched ground and he had been able to see actual terraform under his feet. It was at that point that he collapsed into deep slumber and had slept through the night undisturbed. LILITH who has made her way to the roof stands over SHIRO momentarily, wanting to let him sleep but knowing that she cannot. She finally bends down and pokes SHIRO in the face.

LILITH:

B—Bomberman? Wakey, wakey....it’s time for breakfast.

SHIRO stirs and blinks sleep out of his eyes before sitting up and wiping his face.

SHIRO:

L—Lils? What time is it?

LILITH:

Half past ten. We’ve been up for a while, but everyone agreed you deserved to sleep in.

SHIRO:

Damn, you should have woke me up anyway. We’ve gotta get moving, right?

LILITH:

Yes, but it wouldn’t do any good for you to fall apart before you get to where you’re going.

SHIRO:

That’s true. Thanks.

LILITH beams.

LILITH:

No problem!

She offers her hand and SHIRO takes it, the two heading down to where FREDDY and RUKIFELLTH have spread out a blanket on a grassy knoll with the assistance of POMMY. SHIRO notes that RUKIFELLTH is dressed in a white suit and cape, his trademark hat matching the color of his clothes. He then regards LILITH who is dressed in a sky blue dress with a boat neck top and purple bow in her hair. Even her glasses are blue rimmed, and her boots are gone, replaced with heels. SHIRO starts to ask why they’re dressed like they’re going to a party, but his stomach growling as he gets closer in proximity to the food quickly derails that train of thought.

SHIRO:

That’s some spread you’ve got there, unc.

FREDDY:

I figured you’d be hungrier than a pack of wolves son. That and I reckon we ain’t gonna be eatin’ together after this is why I went all out.

SHIRO eyes the food hungrily –it ranges from sandwiches to chicken, to watermelon with a good helping of drinks on the side.

SHIRO:

Well, I don’t mind if I do.

POMMY:

Myuu! Pommy helped pick some of this out too!

SHIRO:

Did you? Nice work creampuff.

POMMY grins at this compliment; as everyone sits down to eat. At first no one speaks as they dig in, but after a moment, SHIRO nods over in RUKIFELLTH’s direction.

SHIRO:

So what’s the plan after this, Ruk?

RUKIFELLTH frowns in thought for a moment before answering.

RUKIFELLTH:

Well, considering I lost quite a bit thanks to the demon, I’m not entirely sure.

Everyone nods and makes consenting sounds to this.

RUKIFELLTH’s eyes grow dark and he smiles enigmatically as he stares a metaphorical hole into the food in front of him.

RUKIFELLTH

Eerily.

Maybe I’ll try universal domination. The demon may have had the right idea in that regard.

He then laughs evilly until he looks around and sees POMMY growling while glaring at him, SHIRO with a bomb in his right hand, FREDDY with a pistol trained on his forehead and LILITH with a knife ready to fly. RUKIFELLTH shakes his head and waves his arms frantically to convince his friends…

RUKIFELLTH:

It was a joke! A joke! I’m not still possessed and I don’t want to take over the universe! Why are you all so serious?! More like, that’s _my_ knife Lilith!!

LILITH sticks out her tongue and hands it back along with his wallet. RUKIFELLTH glares at both items before snatching them back and putting them back where they belong.

FREDDY:

You sure got a poor sense of humor, junior.

RUKIFELLTH groans.

RUKIFELLTH:

I’m laughing to keep from crying here. It took me a while to amass that fleet and finance that ship, and now I’ve got nothing to show for it.

SHIRO glumly pokes at his plate as RUKIFELLTH leans back on his hands and blows air.

RUKIFELLTH:

Though, I suppose we got something more precious in the end so it’s not all bad.

LILITH:

Yeah….but it’s okay, I’m sure Daddy will help you get back on your feet! That’s where we’re going after this, right?

RUKIFELLTH’s face contorts upon hearing this.

RUKIFELLTH:

A—Actually I was thinking you could go see him and I could um…wait nearby?

LILITH gasps and pouts.

LILITH:

Why? We’re a team right? I thought we’d go ask Daddy together!

RUKIFELLTH:

I—I don’t necessarily mind _asking_ him, but lately he’s been really…um _prickly_ in regard to our relationship.

SHIRO and POMMY:

Thinking.

Thaaaat’s an understatement.

RUKIFELLTH:

I just don’t want him to hate me is all. I did put his precious daughter in harm’s way…

SHIRO:

Ah, there’s no need to worry Ruk. I actually met up with Maru and he’s not mad or anything…in fact he’s kind of proud.

RUKIFELLTH’s eyes widen.

RUKIFELLTH:

You had an audience with the pirate king? And he mentioned me?

SHIRO:

He did.

RUKIFELLTH:

T—that changes matters…

SHIRO:

He did mention a few things he wasn’t too pleased with though….

SHIRO then grins evilly.

SHIRO:

And how much he’d like to _talk_ to you about them.

RUKIFELLTH’s face loses all color and he is on his knees, his face and hands heavenward accompanied by the faint sound of an organ somewhere in the distance for some reason.

RUKIFELLTH:

Take me away from my sins, o' Space Pegasus. 

LILITH:

Bomberman….

SHIRO:

Evil grin.

What? I never lie. _Ever_.

LILITH:

What about you? What will you do?

SHIRO:

Me? I guess go home….not like I’ve got a whole lot else going on for me.

POMMY:

Rejoice, myuu! For I, Pommy the cutest hero in the galaxy will be going with you, Bomberman!

SHIRO goes pokerfaced at this revelation.

SHIRO:

…And why the _hell_ would I let you do that?

POMMY:

Because Bomberman needs friends, myuu! Otherwise he’ll just spend his time feeling sorry for himself while listening to sad music and writing chirps to likeminded individuals on cheeper and other social media outlets, myuu!

SHIRO:

Who the hell made you my life coach, dammit?! More like that music is totally life affirming in the right circumstances!

POMMY:

In what circumstance is “May eternal slumber come swiftly to me” a life affirming song?!

SHIRO:

STOP EAVESDROPPING ON ME!

POMMY:

STOP BEING A WUSSY!

The two bicker as FREDDY, LILITH and RUKIFELLTH look on.

RUKIFELLTH:

Lilith, you really did well to put up with this for an entire journey.

LILITH pokes at some chicken with a fork and nods sagely.

LILITH

Mhmm. It’s important to know when to tune it out.

RUKIFELLTH:

Hey, Bomberman, I got the things you asked for.

SHIRO and POMMY are in mid swing when SHIRO hears this and stops, causing POMMY to run into his leg and bounce away harmlessly.

SHIRO:

O—Oh? That was fast.

RUKIFELLTH:

Grins.

Never underestimate my network. A lot of people were just happy to hear I’m alive and well. Come on, and I’ll show it to you.

FREDDY stands up and nods.

FREDDY:

I also gotcha on the whole transportation front, kiddo. It’s an older cruiser cause I’ve heard of your reputation for smashin’ em, but it’ll work in gettin’ you home.

SHIRO:

Thanks unc, and you too Ruk.

SHIRO then turns to POMMY

SHIRO:

Let’s go then, Pommy.

POMMY:

Myu?

SHIRO:

Get your ass in gear or I’m leaving you here.

POMMY:

Myu! Don’t rush Pommy!

LILITH rises and follows them inside the frontier where a cruiser awaits with seven large rosemary flower bouquets placed in the back seat.

LILITH:

Rosemary? Why’d you ask for these Bomberman?

SHIRO:

Reasons. Anyway, I hate to cut things short, but I have a few stops to make before I head home.

RUKIFELLTH:

As I figured. I suppose this is where we part ways.

LILITH:

Sadly.

N—Now? I thought we’d have at least a little more time….

SHIRO:

I wish, but…

He shakes his head and hugs LILITH.

SHIRO:

Thank you.

LILITH is surprised at first, but with a small nod hugs her friend back.

LILITH:

No, thank you, Bomberman.

He then offers his hand to RUKIFELLTH who smirks and takes it, and the two exchange a firm handshake.

SHIRO:

You make sure to stay out of trouble this time, okay?

RUKIFELLTH:

Same goes for you, Bomberman.

SHIRO nods at FREDDY who flashes him a toothy grin and a peace sign.

SHIRO:

We didn’t know each other long, but thanks for everything, Unc.

FREDDY:

I should be thankin’ you for keepin’ an eye on Lily and Ruk. You may not be the manliest so-and-so, but you’re okay in my book, kiddo. Naw, Bomberman.

SHIRO sighs and eyes POMMY.

SHIRO:

Now look at what you’ve done…everyone’s calling me that stupid name now.

POMMY turns up his nose.

POMMY:

Bomberman secretly likes it, myuu!

SHIRO grins and then laughs.

SHIRO:

I guess there’s no point in hiding it anymore is there?

They all share a laugh at this, as SHIRO gets in the cruiser and POMMY hops in the passenger seat.

SHIRO:

Take care everyone!

RUKIFELLTH:

You too Bomberman!

FREDDY:

Till we meet again someday, pardner!

LILITH:

B-Bomberman!

SHIRO:

Yeah?

LILITH spreads her arms.

LILITH:

Thank you! I’ll never forget what you did for me ever! Not in a hundred-thousand-million years!

SHIRO:

Me neither. Thanks Lils.

He closes the hatch of the cruiser and after everyone steps back, launches from the bay and after a few moments is out of sight. The trio watches him go with big smiles, except for RUKIFELLTH who’s expression is reserved.

RUKIFELLTH:

Thinking.

I can tell Bomberman….you may not be suffering, but you’re in disarray. To watch what you thought you understood come crashing down…it’s a feeling of hope and despair like no other. I wanted to offer you a place on my crew, but I knew you wouldn’t take it because I too wouldn’t have in your shoes. But know this, you aren’t the only one who’s mind is wandering now…lost with the threat of never coming back…we all are. We are all now at a point where we have to figure out what to do next…but I believe we can see our way through it all….as long as we keep walking forward…one step at a time.

SHIRO gazes into space as the cruiser flies off.

RUKIFELLTH:

Take care Bomberman. May you never stop moving.

**Ending Theme: Not Just another Song.**

After the rain ends, a taxi meets a highway,

 a fresh scent invites and revives a parade of memories.

 

SHIRO and POMMY’s cruiser makes a beeline toward its first destination; the familiar planet of Thantos, where he stops and chews the fat with GENT, PINK, and SOLDIER JEANS.

 

Anytime I wanted to be there, I found myself in shadows.

Anyhow I wanted to be there, so can I complain about being lost?

 

Next up is Epikyur where POMMY insists on riding the rides once again, but SHIRO reminds him that they’re here for a reason. Still, they go through the amusement park anyway, and check up on GHOST BOSS and his fellow ghosts.

I departed alone from the city of music where I was born.

Every time I wanted to be there, something somewhere was missing.

Anyhow I wanted to be here, so I continue searching, walking along the confines of white space.

 

Following that is Neverland where the fire snakes and other hazards give the duo trouble, but they do what they need to and leave before they get fried.

 

Building dreams on an indifferent world spinning in a loop,

Memories slip on foundations and are unreliable homes for the soul.

To an eternally young heart beating with a desire to test the limits of untapped potential,

It's yours, I'll trust you with everything now.

 

After the close shaves on Neverland, SHIRO and POMMY head off to Starlight where they witness the reconstruction of the casino in the honor of ZHAEL before leaving.

 

Rising above an indifferent world spinning in a loop,

On a rickety suspension bridge swaying back and forth under the weight of lofty dreams,

Created from the volatile emotions of youth...

It's creaking in the rain simultaneously filling me with night long anxiety and lulling me to sleep.

 

SHIRO and POMMY then give their regards (and apologies) to a certain waitress on the windy planet of Horizon, paying for their past meal in full before leaving to the next planet.

This is what I want –for it to never end.

And this is what I want—for it to never end.

And this is what I want---for it to never end.

And this is what I want---

 

POMMY plays with the now immobile nutcracker soldiers while SHIRO explores the now abandoned factory, wondering just what BEHEMOS saw in the frosty solitude of AQUANET. With no answers forthcoming, they both take a dip in the newly opened resort.

 

Time waits for no one, but chances aren't shy.

Do not be afraid to lift yourself up from falling and take that step toward change,

All you boys and girls.

 

SHIRO and POMMY peer into the prison cell where they first met in wonder on Alcatraz.

SHIRO:

Man, time really flies doesn’t it? To think just a short time ago we were in this place.

POMMY:

Myuuu….Pommy sometimes wonders what would have happened if things had been different and we hadn’t met.

SHIRO:

It’d be less stress for us both I think. Though, who needs a longer stress free life?

POMMY:

Pommy’s only somewhat inclined to agree with Bomberman, myu.

SHIRO:

….Moment ruiner.

The duo soon leaves Alcatraz, and at long last begin the journey back to Primus.

 

Even stumbling through the best one can, they’ll find...

Looking back at footprints fading in the sand that they’ve traveled surprisingly far.

 

RUKIFELLTH and LILITH have arrived on the Space fortress Pluto where LILITH stands before her father with a sheepish smile.

LILITH:

H—Hi daddy, I’m back home.

MARU gives her a seemingly incredulous stare as she places her hands on her hips and leans forward.

LILITH:

But not for too long okay? I just wanted to check in and see you and mom! That’s all!

MARU’s eyes narrow as he strides toward his daughter, but it isn’t long before this façade fades and he’s a tearful mess as he lifts her off the ground and into a pirate-king-sized bear hug.

MARU:

MY LITTLE GIRL IS HOOOOOOOME.

LILITH:

Daddy! Stop! Teeheeeheee your beard tickles!

MARU:

I’M NEVER LETTING GO!! EVER! You look so cute in your little dress, dammit! I was mad, but I can’t even remember why now!

RUKIFELLTH stands around a corner watching this with a speck in his eye, nodding knowingly as he turns to leave, but finds ELLY and FREDDY standing in his path.

ELLY:

And where are you going, _son?_

FREDDY:

I reckon he was thinkin’ of leavin’.

ELLY:

Evil grin.

That just won’t do.

RUKIFELLTH:

Ms. Elille! I wasn’t going to leave! I promise! I just need to be mentally prepared to see…

ELLY and FREDDY shove RUKIFELLTH into MARU’s eyesight, where he cowers for several seconds like a deer caught in headlights as MARU stares at him from across the room.

RUKIFELLTH:

Lord Marutuk! You’re looking better than I thought! I mean, that’s not to say you looked bad before, but um, I just was surprised to see you healthy and well! Um, the thing is…

MARU sets LILITH down and strides over to RUKIFELLTH, his eyes narrowed.

LILITH:

Daddy, wait!

MARU embraces RUKIFELLTH.

MARU:

Welcome back son. I’m glad to see you’re safe, and dressed pretty nice to boot.

RUKIFELLTH:

Ah, um….well…

Despite himself RUKIFELLTH tears up.

RUKIFELLTH:

I’m sorry siiiiiiiiiiirrrrr!!

MARU:

Don’t be so stiff, kiddo. You can call me “pops”.

ELLY approaches her daughter and rustles her hair.

ELLY:

Whispering.

Don’t think I didn’t notice that you picked out the very same outfits that the big lummox and I wore to our first date. He may have only tactile memories of that night, but I know the whole score. You should be ashamed playing your father like that.

LILITH:

Mama, I….

ELLY grins.

ELLY:

But we’re _pirates_ honey. Being shameless comes with the territory.

The women share a grin as they watch the men in an ultra-manly-and-not-full of tears embrace.

 

A scent of rain from a clear sky on my cheeks and hands,

take hold and sweep me away on a parade of memories.

Anytime I wanted to be there, I found myself in shadows,

Anyhow I wanted to be there, even if my wandering is never-ending.

 

SHIRO and POMMY have now entered Primus’s atmosphere when something goes wrong with the cruiser’s controls and SHIRO cannot control it’s descent.

SHIRO:

Welp, doesn’t this beat all.

POMMY:

Pommy doesn’t want to die here!!

SHIRO leans back in his chair and places his feet on the dash.

SHIRO:

At this point, I’m willing to settle for whatever comes our way.

POMMY:

BOMBERMAAAAAAN!!

The cruiser descends rapidly and seemingly crash lands in a lake….

 

And this what I want, for it to never end.

And this what I want....

For you too to believe it will never end...

 

Kuro is now coming upon his second week on Primus hunting down leads for his friend. His efforts are in vain for some time, until he remembers their conversation on Bomber Star a seeming eternity ago.

SHIRO:

BUT, if you’re that concerned about me then…..I guess whenever there’s a huge incident, you can probably look for me there.

KURO:

That’s so vague! So I should just look wherever there’s trouble?

SHIRO:

Grins.

Yup. Either it’ll be me causing it or putting an end to it.

KURO hops into his cruiser and turns on the radio, listening for any news reports for trouble, when a certain report of a mysterious cruiser crash in a lake catches his attention…

 

For a song of me to be everlasting in the hearts of others.

This is what I want to never end.

 

Kuro inputs the directions for the lake after getting the address online and flies off, quickly landing at the site of the crash where an investigation is underway. He notices the ship being pulled from the depths, and feels his heart leap up in his chest for a moment before realization hits him, and he runs off to the other side of the park. Something….something was telling him to go there. If one were to ask him, what exactly it is, he probably would answer a mere “gut feeling”, though this wouldn’t be quite it…no, it’s something greater, but not that great. Something more, but less….

Pure instinctual friendship.

He walks into a clearing where a lone park bench sits facing a water fountain, a familiar white helmet facing away from him. Taking small steps at first, he approaches this helmeted individual, his heart fluttering with each step –not from anticipation but naked excitement.

Meanwhile far away on planets KURO would never visit, bouquets sway to the silent ballads sung far and wide.

The beginning cell on Alcatraz

The abandoned factory on Aquanet

In the garden next to a certain restaurant on Horizon

At the feet of a statue dedicated to the mistress of Starlight

The top of a volcano on Neverland

In the flower field near the middle of Epikyur

And..

SHIRO looks down at POMMY who is fast asleep on his side. He holds the soggy rosemary bouquet to his heart, offers a silent prayer to a certain “asshole” that he’ll never be able to repay, and tosses it into the air, just as KURO makes his way around. The two regard each other for a moment, until SHIRO stands up –understandingly unsteady after all of his journeys. KURO is instinctively already there to support him, allowing the bomber to sit down again as he stands. Several more moments of pregnant silence cross between them before they both smile and fist bump.

Pure instinctual friendship needs no words.

**Episode 51: A long journey’s end. A long farewell and thank you to my comrades.**

BAKU BOMBERMAN

THE SECOND ATTACK: SECOND TAKE,

FIN.

***

 

Deep space.

Where happiness and sadness are both silent, something twinkles.

Like starlight falling, several glass like objects fall from a crack –no bigger than the impact space of a baseball thrown through a window. With each millisecond that passes the hole increases in size and more starlight bits of glass fall. If it's true that when something ends, something else begins...what had begun after the Angel had ended? Like SHIRO’s fate, the full consequences of this seemingly minor phenomenon would remain unknown ---undoubtedly until when it is already too late to avert a tragic fate.


End file.
